The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Two
by ahowell1993
Summary: Sequel to TP&N:BO. Now that Spencer's out of Hankel's clutches and his marriage to Clarissa Hotchner is no longer a secret, he has to deal with PTSD for the rest of his life while his family continues to grow during good and bad times. AU. Post Revelations to mid-season 5. Sequel now up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

 _Here's the_ _first chapter of my_ _sequel to The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One. So if you haven't read the prequel, please read it so you readers know who my OCs Clarissa, little Diana, and Lucy are._

 _This story starts on February 8th of 2007,_ _and I'm going to have it that Spencer and Hotch will continue being on first name basis outside of work while being on last name basis when they're on duty_ _._

* * *

Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Morgan, Emily, and Garcia were flying back to Quantico when Garcia looked at JJ who looked upset, "You alright, Peaches?" asked Garcia.

JJ sighed, "I'm shocked that the reason why Spence never returned the crush I had on him was because he's been married for over four years while having a three-year-old daughter and another child on the way."

Morgan looked at Emily, JJ, and Garcia, "I tried setting him up, but he explained that he wasn't interested in dating since he wanted to get at a good place in his career," said Morgan before chuckling, "I met Clarissa a few times before Reid joined the B.A.U. I tried flirting with her only for her to tell me that she's married and expecting her first child. I knew that their time overlapped at Yale, but when seeing them together earlier I was like Clarissa's definitely out of his league."

Hotch laughed causing the others to look at him, "My sister's not out of Spencer's league."

"Why?" asked Morgan.

"Even though their personalities make them polar opposites, Clarissa's always been a huge nerd when it came to science fiction while being an avid reader," said Hotch.

"So she's like a female Reid?" asked Morgan.

"She's not a genius like Spencer, but loved science while graduating as valedictorian," said Hotch.

"When did Clarissa introduce Spence to you?" asked JJ.

"I ended up meeting Spencer over 30 minutes after they met since Clarissa didn't want to leave him alone. When I saw the glances they were giving each other I instantly knew that they would end up falling in love," said Hotch.

"How was he around you that day?" asked Morgan.

"On the day I met him he was a bit imitated of me, but I started asking him questions to help him get comfortable around me," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "When they became a couple, Spencer joined Haley, Sean, and I for Christmas and New Years. During that time I made sure to spend one on one time with him to get him more comfortable around me."

Morgan thought back to the first day he met Spencer, "At least you meeting him when he was 19 helped him since he was comfortable around you on his first day at the BAU since he didn't even flinch when you rested your hand on his shoulder like I did."

"When it came to my baby sister dating, I'm glad that Spencer's the one that married her," said Hotch.

Emily looked at Hotch, "Are you two going to be in trouble for revealing the secret?" asked Emily.

"When I alerted Strauss about Spencer being abducted, she told me that you guys can find out after we found Spencer since he will need all support he can get," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "Strauss always had a soft spot for Spencer since she met him when he spent the first summer after his adopted parents deaths with his godparents so he can be close to Clarissa."

"So are you still going to be calling Reid by his last name during cases?" asked Morgan.

"I'm still going to be calling my brother-in-law Reid during work, but when we're not working Spencer and I will be on a first-name basis," said Hotch.

Garcia thought about the beautiful three-year-old girl she witnessed cuddling with her teammate, "Do you have a copy of Diana's first picture?" asked Garcia.

Hotch opened up his wallet and showed his teammates his first picture of Diana before grabbing a recent family portrait of the Reid family, "Diana was born on December 21st of 2003 when Spencer and Clarissa were both 22-years-old. Clarissa and Diana got out of the hospital the day before Christmas Eve."

"Look at that hair," said Garcia as she took in the sight of the curly brown hair while thinking back to seeing Diana with long curly brown hair while flashing back to Jack's first trip to the BAU, "Reid's comment about baldness and wrinkles when you and Haley brought Jack to work for the first time was his way of teasing you two about your niece being born with a full head of hair?" asked Garcia.

"He was. After the case when Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana came over for our weekly post case dinner Haley put him on diaper duty for that comment about the baldness and wrinkles while calling her Mrs. Hotchner," said Hotch causing laughter.

JJ looked at the picture of Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana together and noticed how happy the family of three looked together, "What's Diana like?" asked JJ.

"Other than being a perfect mixture of her parents when it comes to her looks, she's a genius like Spencer while having Clarissa's outgoing personality," said Hotch.

"Does Diana have the Hotchner glare down?" asked Morgan.

"She mastered the glare around 16-months-old," said Hotch proudly.

Everyone laughed at the thought about a three-year-old glaring at her daddy like her uncle.

"Seems like she got the best from both Reid and Clarissa," said Morgan.

"She sure did, and Diana's excited about meeting her baby brother or sister in August," said Hotch.

* * *

Five days later Clarissa helped her tired husband get into his wheelchair when there was a knock on the open door causing Spencer to see Detective Farraday, "Well this is a surprise Detective." said Spencer.

"When I asked Agent Hotchner if I could come visit you, he asked me if I could take you to the airport since your getting discharged," said Detective Farraday before seeing two women and a little girl, "I didn't know that you have a wife and daughter."

Spencer introduced Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy to Detective Farraday before Spencer looked at his daughter, "Want to ride on my lap?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," grinned Diana as she climbed onto her daddy's lap.

Spencer wrapped an arm around his little girl before taking hold of one of Clarissa's hands.

"Let me help you guys with your bags," said Detective Farraday.

"Thank you," said Lucy.

A minute later a nurse was pushing Spencer out of his hospital room while Detective Farraday and Lucy carried Spencer's, Clarissa's, Diana's, Lucy's bags while Clarissa carried her husband's crutches with her free hand.

* * *

A few hours later Clarissa looked at her husband as she helped her husband get settled into bed and fluffed his pillows, "I'll wake you up when you're having a nightmare," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer before looking at his pristine white cast, "I'm thinking about letting Diana use this cast as a canvas tomorrow."

"Before you let our daughter draw on your cast, let me sign the cast." said Clarissa as she quickly grabbed a sharpie and wrote on it, "Get well soon my personal willow tree, love Clarissa Reid."

"Thank you," said Spencer before looking at his 14-week pregnant wife, "I'm sorry that I put so much stress on you this past week."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "With what happened to you will help you remember never to split up with your partner again. I will always be by your side while you combat P.T.S.D."

"I'm thinking about attending meetings to help combat the possible cravings for Dilaudid," said Spencer.

"I was already going to recommend that you attend a meeting," said Clarissa.

"Even though I was hoping that Diana could be here tonight, I'm glad that Aaron and Haley insisted that we have a child-free night tonight," said Spencer.

"We're going to have some rough nights ahead of us while you're working on battling P. .," said Clarissa before yawning, "We should get some sleep."

"We should," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Before you fall asleep you should take your antibiotics for your head wound." said Clarissa as she hurried off to the bathroom where she grabbed two pill bottles, "Even though the antibiotics are a must, are you willing to take ibuprofen for the pain you must be dealing with?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer looked at the medication that Dr. Miller prescribed for him with a wary look on his face, "Ibuprofen isn't a narcotic so I'm willing to take it for my broken foot and ribs."

A few minutes later Clarissa was singing her husband to sleep before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Spencer slowly swung himself into the kitchen with Clarissa by his side to see Lucy putting breakfast onto the kitchen island.

"How did you sleep?" asked Lucy.

Spencer got himself settled onto a stool while Clarissa leaned his crutches against the counter, "Clarissa had to wake me up from nightmares a few times."

"I know how P.T.S.D. can affect people," said Lucy.

"Have you ever dealt with a traumatic experience in the field?" asked Spencer.

"I was shot in a shoot out. With the support of my husband, I was able to physically and mentally heal to return to work," said Lucy.

"What about returning to work?" asked Spencer.

"I dealt with severe P.T.S.D. when I returned to work when it came to flashbacks and loud noises that sounded like a gunshot bothered me, but eventually I was able to return to my old self," said Lucy before looking at Spencer, "When you return to work in six weeks, you will be dealing with P.T.S.D."

"I know," said Spencer before his stomach growled.

"I made some of your favorites so I can help you gain back the weight you lost," said Lucy.

"Thank you," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Do you know when I start therapy?" asked Spencer.

"Aaron said that you'll be seeing Dr. Merrill at Quantico tomorrow since it's been decided that you deserve a day to settle in at home," said Clarissa.

"She already knows about you," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Happy Valentines Day, love."

Clarissa leaned forward and kissed her husband, "Happy Valentines Day."

"I was going to take you out for dinner and dancing tonight, but now those plans are ruined since I can't get around without crutches," said Spencer.

"We can think of something else to do," said Clarissa.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Diana ran into the house and she smiled when she saw her mommy and daddy cuddling on the couch, "Why did I go to uncle Aaron's last night?" asked Diana.

Clarissa looked at her daughter, "We wanted to arrange a surprise for you."

"Really?" asked Diana.

"Let's go into the kitchen," said Spencer.

Clarissa helped her husband get propped up on his crutches before the growing family headed into the kitchen where Diana saw ingredients to make cookies.

"We make cookies?" asked Diana.

"Heart-shaped cookies since its Valentine's Day," said Spencer as he pointed at the small vase of red roses, "I got these roses for you, Diana."

Diana carefully hugged her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Let's get you seated so we can start making cookies."

A few minutes later the family of three were making heart-shaped cut out cookies from scratch together.

* * *

The next day Spencer swung himself into Dr. Merrill's office with Clarissa by his side, "Spencer has told me a lot about you, Clarissa." said Dr. Merrill as she shook hands with Clarissa before noticing Clarissa's 14-week baby bump, "And congratulations on the upcoming new addition."

"Thank you." said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "I'm going to go visit my brother at the BAU, so I'll be back in an hour."

"OK," said Spencer as he gave his wife a gentle kiss before Clarissa helped him get comfortable before leaving the room.

"So the secret is out?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"After what happened, I'm going to need all the support I can get. Luckily Diana's nanny already has experience with P.T.S.D. since she's a retired FBI agent," said Spencer.

"Good," said Dr. Merrill before looking at Spencer, "How has settling in at home gone?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"I've been dealing with nightmares, but when I'm awake Clarissa and Diana have kept me distracted," said Spencer as he started to explain how his first day back at home has gone before he had to recount his abduction and torture to Dr. Merrill.

* * *

Hotch looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw his sister, "Spencer's with Dr. Merrill right now?" asked Hotch.

"He is, and I thought that I should let you know how yesterday has gone," said Clarissa as she shut the door before sitting on her brother's couch.

"How did it go?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa started explaining about how P.T.S.D. has already taken effect and how she and Diana have been helping Spencer out before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Hotch.

Garcia came into Hotch's office and gasped when she saw Clarissa, "I didn't know that you were here."

"Spence's talking to a bureau psychologist right now, and I'll be picking him up in 10 minutes," said Clarissa.

"Can I come over later since I now know why I've never been to Reid's house?" asked Garcia.

"How about waiting tomorrow since Spence and I have my 14-week check-up while Spence deserves another quiet evening at home before he's hounded by you guys," said Clarissa.

"Deal," said Garcia.

A few minutes later Clarissa left her brother's office so she could go collect her husband.

* * *

Two hours later Dr. Larson looked at Spencer and noticed his bandaged head and cast on his left leg, "What on Earth happened to you, Spencer?" asked Dr. Larson.

"I got held captive by an unsub for two days during my last case. I'm on leave for the next five weeks so I can go to therapy for P.T.S.D. while going back to work when I'm out of this cast," said Spencer.

Dr. Larson looked at his patient, "I hope that you stayed calm the entire time for your health's and the baby's health." said Dr. Larson.

"I was, and I ended up taking care of my husband in the hospital," said Clarissa.

Dr. Larson started his exam on Clarissa.

* * *

The next evening a covered up Spencer was laying on the couch with his head on Clarissa's lap while his broken foot was propped up on a few pillows when Hotch entered the room with Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

"Hi guys," said Spencer softly.

"Where's Diana?" asked Hotch.

"Lucy decided to get her out of the house while you guys came to visit Spence," said Clarissa before looking at her husband's teammates, "Feel free to take a seat."

After everyone took their seats, Morgan looked at Spencer as he noticed how comfortable the two 25-year-olds were in their current position, "How you doing Reid?" asked Morgan.

"Other than having to spend the past five days in the hospital, I'm glad to be home again," said Spencer.

Garcia looked at Spencer, "When I joined the BAU I did my own background check on you, and there was nothing about marriage and being a father in your digital file or online."

"Strauss kept certain information off the database and had everything on paper in her office," said Spencer before looking at JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia, "I'm sorry that I kept my life away from the BAU a secret, but I was under orders about not speaking a word to you guys."

"Its OK since I know what its like to keep a secret for years. I just hope that you give me advice since you have more game than me," smiled Morgan.

Emily thought about her own secrets, "I barely know you, so I'm not upset."

Spencer looked at Garcia.

"I'm a little bit upset about you hiding your little girl away from me, but be prepared for me to occasionally abduct your wife for a girls' night out while I get to spoil her and the baby genius that you guys are expecting," said Garcia.

Clarissa who was still stroking her husband's curls laughed, "Diana's already spoiled since she has Spence wrapped around her finger."

"I was in love with you, Spence," said JJ before glaring at Clarissa, "You call him Spence too?" asked JJ.

Spencer looked at JJ, "I'm don't have feelings for you at all, so can you please let go of your crush on me? Clarissa started to call me Spence on January 1st of 2001."

Garcia looked at Spencer, "So what was your wedding like?" asked Garcia.

Clarissa looked at Garcia, "We actually have the wedding and some of the reception on tape since Spence's aunt Elena couldn't make it out here for the wedding."

"Can we see it?" asked Garcia.

"Sure," said Clarissa before looking at her brother, "Would you mind putting it in?" asked Clarissa.

"Are you two comfortable?" asked Hotch as he smiled slightly at his sister and his brother-in-law.

"This was how I got Spence to get some sleep earlier since he was dealing with nightmares last night," Clarissa.

Emily, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia all exchanged glances as they realized that Spencer is already dealing with symptoms of PTSD.

"I just want to be close to the baby," said Spencer as he turned his head a bit and kissed Clarissa's 14-week baby bump, "Daddy loves you, so keep on growing big and strong and mommy and I will see you in August."

Clarissa wiped a tear, "Damn hormones."

"You two are cute together," gushed Garcia.

Hotch who had put in the DVD looked at everyone, "Its starting."

* * *

After the DVD was over, Garcia who was wiping a tear looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "That was a beautiful wedding, and the first two songs you danced to were perfect." said Garcia.

"Our first dance as husband and wife was to honor my parents since they danced to the same song," said Spencer.

At that moment the front door opened.

Diana grinned when she saw her parents while her nanny helped her remove her winter jacket and remove her shoes, "Mommy! Daddy!" cried Diana as she ran to her parents.

"You have fun with Lucy?" asked Spencer as he gave his daughter a gentle hug before kissing her forehead.

"I got you a present," said Diana as Lucy handed her a bag, "I got you a teddy bear to cuddle with."

Spencer ignored the smirk on Morgan's face while looking at his daughter, "I love it, Diana. What do you think I should name him?" asked Spencer.

Diana thought about one of her grandmother's books that her daddy read to her, "Tristan."

"Tristan it is," said Spencer as he gave his daughter another kiss.

"Aww," cooed Garcia.

Diana quickly noticed some people, "Are you daddy's and uncle Aaron's team that was with daddy in the hospital last week?" asked Diana.

"We sure are, sweetie," said Garcia.

Diana looked at Garcia, "You are Penelope." said Diana before pointing out each person, "Derek, JJ, and Emily."

"How did you know?" asked Morgan.

"I've told her about you guys, and she had inherited my eidetic memory," said Spencer.

"What do you like to do for fun?" asked Garcia.

"Play the piano, read, and ice skate," said Diana.

An impressed Emily looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Ice skating at three-years-old?" asked Emily.

"Spence and I took Diana ice skating for the first time when she was two. She's already taking figure skating lessons since I use to be a competitive figure skater," said Clarissa.

"Use to?" asked Emily.

"I dreamed about getting into the 2002 Winter Olympics. My plans changed the day after I finished my junior year of high school after I was in a car accident that killed my mom and shattered my left ankle. I was hospitalized at Children's National for two weeks, and with how depressed I was, one of my nurses took me down to the day room and asked me to help her entertain the children which led me to go into pediatric nursing," said Clarissa.

"Are you still in contact with that nurse?" asked Emily.

"Nurse Janet Powell is still working at Children's National, and she's Diana's godmother," said Clarissa.

"Who's godfather?" asked Morgan.

"Gideon," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Are we going to see uncle Sean during the next five weeks?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his daughter, "We'll be going in three weeks so I can have some time to recover."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

Spencer winced, "Inside voice, Diana," said Spencer sternly.

"Sorry, daddy," said Diana quietly.

"It's OK, Diana, but my head still hurts," said Spencer.

Diana kissed her daddy's head, "Better?" asked Diana.

Spencer tickled his daughter's belly, "Your kisses are magic."

"Aww," cooed Emily and Garcia.

Garcia looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Could we please have a tour of this house?" asked Garcia.

"Sure," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "I want to move around a bit."

Clarissa looked at her brother, "Can you please grab Spence's crutches for me?" asked Clarissa.

Hotch quickly grabbed Spencer's crutches before helping his brother in law get situated before smirking at Spencer's cast, "I see that Diana already decorated your cast."

"She wanted to give me something to smile about." said Spencer before looking at his teammates, "Before you guys leave, you guys can sign my cast."

"Let's start the tour," said Clarissa.

Spencer slowly swung himself towards the kitchen with Clarissa walking by his side, "This is our kitchen."

Garcia took in the sight of all the updated appliances and the drawings that covered the fridge, "Look at that kitchen."  
A few minutes later Spencer and his teammates entered the home library, "This is one of my most favorite rooms in this house."

Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan gasped at all the books that were on the floor to ceiling bookshelves before Morgan looked at Spencer.

"I know that you take files home, so where do you do them since I didn't see a desk at all?" asked Morgan.  
Spencer smirked, "What you're about to see is why this room is one of my most favorite rooms," said Spencer as he looked at his wife, "You want to show them how I gain access to the attic?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Clarissa as she went to the bookcase and moved it causing gasps at the staircase.

"This house was part of the underground railroad. When the relator showed me this hidden staircase I instantly knew that I wanted the attic to be my office," said Spencer as he flicked on a light and looked at his teammates, "Go on up."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I'll stay in here with Diana."

"OK," said Spencer as he started to slowly follow his teammates up the stairs, and two minutes later he looked at his teammates, "So what do you think of my office?" asked Spencer.

"I restore houses as a side job and I have to say that this is a nice house," said Morgan.

"Clarissa found this house when I was in the academy. When she showed me this house I ended up falling in love with this room," said Spencer.

"So with there being two empty bedrooms, are you and Clarissa going to have more kids after the baby's born?" asked Garcia.

"We're planning on having at least two more children since I married someone who wants to have at least four kids," said Spencer before looking at Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia, "Even though I kept a huge secret from you guys, are you guys still going to want to work with me when I'm cleared for duty?" asked Spencer.

"You've become a little brother to me, and as I told you before, you better give me advice about lasting relationships," said Morgan.

"Yes," said Emily.

"Yes," said Garcia.

Spencer looked at JJ who had stayed silent for most of the visit

"Yes," said JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81, decadenceofmysoul, tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, and Astrahan for reviewing chapter 1.

Also a shout out to all the people who have decided to follow and favorite this story.

 _This chapter starts on February 18th, and this chapter goes until_ _Tuesday_ _March_ _1_ _3_ _th of 2007 when Clarissa's 18-weeks pregnant._

* * *

Spencer woke up gasping just as Clarissa came out of the bathroom and took in the sight of her husband being all sweaty while there was a wild look in his eyes, "You OK, Spence?" asked Clarissa as she looked at the clock and noticed that it was 1 AM.

Spencer looked at his 15-week pregnant wife as he got himself to sit up in bed, "I had a nightmare."

Clarissa took hold of her husband's hands, "Please tell me about your nightmare since I'm sticking with the vows we made to each other."

A few seconds later Clarissa joined her husband in bed, and he spent the next 10 minutes telling Clarissa about his nightmare.

* * *

When he was finished Clarissa looked at her husband, "Need me to help you get back to sleep?" asked Clarissa.  
Spencer nodded, and a few seconds later Clarissa was straddling him before kissing him.

* * *

Seven hours later Clarissa looked at her husband as they got ready for church, "Are you sure that you want to try and attend church today?" asked Clarissa.

"Dr. Merrill told me that I should try to find out if going to church triggers any flashbacks. You already read certain parts of the Bible out loud yesterday and I didn't have any flashbacks." said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Plus it's better to stick to some of my normal routines instead of isolating myself in our house while I'm on medical leave."

"We'll sit in a back pew today. If you start having a flashback, just squeeze my hand and we'll head to the fellowship hall," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Thanks."

"How about we arrive a bit earlier so we can talk to Reverend Alden before the service," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer as he propped himself up on his crutches and left the master bedroom with his wife.

* * *

An hour later Spencer swung himself into the chapel with Clarissa by his side when Reverend Alden approached them, "I missed you guys here last week," said Reverend Alden.

"It's practically my fault since I was in the hospital near Atlanta, Georgia," said Spencer.

Reverend Alden noticed Spencer's cast before noticing Spencer's healing head wound, "What happened?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I was abducted and held captive by a serial killer who was using religion to justify murder," said Spencer.

Reverend Alden quickly connected the dots to recent events from two Sundays ago, "The Raphael killer down in Georgia?" asked Reverend Alden.

Spencer nodded as his eyes darkened causing Clarissa to rest a hand on her husband's arm.

"Having the Bible memorized helped save my life, and my FBI appointed therapist recommended that I try and come today and see if going to church triggers me to have flashbacks," said Spencer.

"Your therapist is right about confronting the issue. If you do have a flashback there's no problem with you heading to the fellowship hall earlier," said Reverend Alden.

Clarissa looked at Reverend Alden, "Since I'm 15-weeks pregnant today, I'm ready for you to share the news about my pregnancy today."

Reverend Alden smiled at the two 25-year-olds, "I'll share the news about your pregnancy first. I also hope you don't mind if I ask everyone if they're willing to pray for your recovery, Spencer."

"I don't mind since Clarissa told me that she was praying for me to be found alive when she was told that I was MIA," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that evening Hotch and Spencer watched Diana and Jack play together in the Reid family living room while Haley, Clarissa, and Lucy were preparing their traditional Sunday roast in the kitchen when Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "How did attending church go this morning?" asked Hotch.

"No flashbacks at all. I just hope that next week goes well too," said Spencer.

"Even though you had one appointment with Dr. Merrill so far, I was pleased with the report I received," said Hotch.

"Clarissa, Diana, and the baby are the reasons why I'm cooperating with my therapist. Plus we both know how your sister is when it comes to getting me to open up," said Spencer.

Diana approached her father, "Can you please play the piano, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Only because you said please," said Spencer as he reached over for his crutches before propping himself.

30 seconds later Spencer was settling himself onto the piano bench while his broken foot was propped on a smaller stool when Spencer looked at Diana, "Any requests?" asked Spencer.

"The Magic Flute," said Diana.

"Queen of the Night Aria by Mozart it is," said Spencer as he closed his eyes and started playing while not even realizing that Clarissa, Lucy, and Haley came into the room to watch him play.

* * *

10 days later Spencer was playing his violin when he heard a familiar voice.

"I see that you got yourself into some trouble during your last case," said Elle as she glanced at Spencer's cast.  
Spencer stopped playing and looked at Elle, "I take it that Clarissa called you and told you that I was abducted and tortured?" asked Spencer.

Elle nodded just as Diana came into the room.

"Mommy is taking me to the mall," said Diana.

Spencer set down his violin and hugged his daughter before kissing Diana on the forehead, "Have fun shopping with mommy."

"I will, daddy," said Diana as she kissed her father's cheek before running off so her mommy could get her ready.

A few minutes later Spencer recounted what happened to him while mentioning the Dilaudid.

* * *

When he was finished he looked at Elle who looked like she was about to cry, "I've been to therapy four times already since I got out of the hospital, and Aaron has been getting reports from my therapist."

"I take it that he's making sure that you cooperate because of what I did?" asked Elle.

"He already feels guilty about what happened to both you and me. I'm cooperating because of Clarissa and Diana," said Spencer before looking at Elle, "Have you been getting help?" asked Spencer.

"I've been getting help. I decided to go back to school to become a sexual assault therapist," said Elle.

"That's great," said Spencer before looking at Elle, "I would ask you to sign my cast, but I know that you don't want any of the team to know that I've been in contact with you."

Elle nodded, "I might want to see them again someday."

"The rest of the team now knows about Clarissa and Diana," said Spencer.

"Really?" asked Elle.

"With needing all the help I can get, it has been decided that Clarissa and Diana are no longer a secret especially since I'm about to become a father again," said Spencer.

Elle thought about Clarissa telling her that she's now 16-weeks pregnant, "So do you think your getting another daughter or do you think you're finally getting a son?" asked Elle.

"We're all thinking that its another girl, but we'll find out in two weeks," said Spencer.

"I expect you to mail me a letter as soon as you find out what the gender is," said Elle.

"I'll send you a copy of the ultrasound," said Spencer.

Elle looked at the clock, "I better get going just in case any of my former teammates are planning on stopping by."

"My brother-in-law and the rest of the team got called in for a case yesterday. Since my second full day out of the hospital; Clarissa, Diana, and I have been going out and about since Clarissa insisted on buying a wheelchair for me so I don't have to rely on my crutches the entire time," said Spencer.

"At least your not spending your medical leave sitting at home and watching soap operas like I did," said Elle.

"Even though I've been watching soap operas, I was told not to isolate myself," said Spencer.

Elle hugged Spencer, "I have to get going. Just focus on getting better so you can return to work and if you need anything call me."

"I promise," said Spencer as he grabbed his crutches and propped himself upon them, "I'll walk you out," said Spencer as he swung himself to the front door.

* * *

A week later Diana grinned when she saw her uncle Sean, "Uncle Sean!" grinned Diana.

Sean scooped his niece and hugged her before looking at his brother-in-law and noticed that Spencer was propped up on crutches and his left foot was covered in a cast, "What happened to you, Spencer?" asked Sean.

"After you spend time with your niece, I'll tell you," said Spencer tersely before swinging himself into Sean's apartment and sat down on the couch before propping up his foot.

Sean turned to give his little sister a questioning look before his eyes went wide when he saw his sister wearing a t-shirt that said BABY ON BOARD, "So you decided to tell me that I'll be an uncle again personally instead of calling me." asked Sean.

"We were planning on visiting next weekend, but with Spence getting injured four weeks ago, we decided to come a few days sooner," said Clarissa.

"How long are you guys in town for?" asked Sean.

"We're taking a train back tomorrow evening since Spence has a doctor appointment in two days." said Clarissa before looking at her brother and whispered, "If you are planning on making any fish please don't," whispered Clarissa.

"You can't handle fish this time?" asked a smirking Sean.

Clarissa glared at her brother, "The smell of cooked fish causes Spence's P.T.S.D. to emerge," said Clarissa before looking at her brother, "I'm craving spaghetti right now."

Sean chuckled before realizing that Diana fell asleep, "Why don't you help me in the kitchen while Diana takes a nap." said Sean.

"OK," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Do you need anything before I help Sean with dinner?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm fine," said Spencer.

Sean laid his niece out on the couch, "If you need anything just yell."

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Clarissa and Sean were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Clarissa told her brother what happened to Spencer.

* * *

When Clarissa was finished, Sean looked at his sister, "That must have been hard on Aaron for sending Spencer into the lion's den," said Sean.

"It was hard on Aaron, but Spence and I both straightened him out since neither of them knew that Hankel was the unsub. It will be a while before Spence's back to his old self, but he's been going to therapy for P.T.S.D. while Lucy and I told Diana that her daddy might not be himself for a while," said Clarissa.

"Good," said Sean.

Clarissa rubbed her belly, "This baby is giving Spence a reason on why he should work hard on recovering."

* * *

Two days later Spencer looked at Dr. Merrill, "I went to New York City on Sunday to visit my other brother in law and returned last night," said Spencer.

"How did that go?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"Even though loud noises bothered me, I enjoyed getting to spend some time in New York City when it came to Diana getting to enjoy New York City more," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that you have a family to help you through the trauma you went through four weeks ago," said Dr. Merrill.

"Even though things are going good at home, I know that I'll be dealing with P.T.S.D. when I return to work," said Spencer.

"The first couple of weeks will be hard for you, but then things will get better for you," said Dr. Merrill before looking at Spencer, "When it comes to being drugged with Dilaudid against your will, have you thought about attending meetings to help you with the cravings you have been dealing with?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"I found a meeting that I'll be going to tonight," said Spencer.

"Good, and I'll have it in your file that you're going to meetings as a precaution," said Dr. Merrill before her watched beeped.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer swung himself to the front of the room where police officers and government agents of the DC area were sitting at a Beltway Clean Cops meeting, "Hello, my name is Spencer," said Spencer.

"Hello, Spencer," chorused everyone.

"This is my first meeting," said Spencer.

"Welcome," chorused everyone.

"I've never had a drug addiction or had a problem with alcohol before, but the last case I worked a month ago caused me to be drugged with Dilaudid over six times by suspect that held me hostage for two days. I was able to rescue myself by outsmarting my captor until I could do a kill shot on him," said Spencer before hearing some gasps in the room, "On the way to the hospital I told my superior that I was injected with Dilaudid against my will six times. I went through detox while I was in the hospital with my wife by my side. When it comes to being married for over four years to one of the most beautiful girls in the world, having a beautiful three-year-old daughter, and another baby on the way I know that I need all the help I can get since I don't want to develop an addiction to Dilaudid." said Spencer before he swung himself back to his chair.

* * *

A half-hour later a pea coat clad Spencer was propping himself up on his crutches when an older man approached him with a cup of coffee and a bunch of sugar packets.

"I was wondering if you were going to come here, Spencer," said John.

Spencer's eyes went wide when he recognized one of the assistant directors of the FBI, "Sir." said Spencer as he sat back down before accepting the coffee that John held out to him.

"No sirs here since its just John. You should never tell your wife and teammates about running into me here," said John before looking at Spencer who was adding sugar into his coffee, "I hope that I brought you enough sugar."

Spencer let out a bitter chuckle, "I take it that my sugar-flavored coffee preference has made it up to you?" asked Spencer.

"When it comes to being one of the youngest agents in the bureau, you have quite a reputation when it comes to coffee and refusing to shake hands," said John.

"Despite telling everyone here that I've never had an addiction before, will there be a problem with me coming here?" asked Spencer.

"I already read the report about your abduction and torture and I was pleased that you decided to tell your brother-in-law that you've been drugged against your will instead of deciding to continue taking Dilaudid. Also with knowing the extent of your background, its better that you find all the help you can get since you didn't let those losses stop you from falling in love, starting a family, and working your dream job," said John.

"I hope there's no problem with my marriage no longer being kept a secret," said Spencer.

"With what happened to you a month ago, you need all the support you can get," said John before looking at Spencer's cast and noticed a certain get well soon message, "What your wife wrote about you being like a willow tree is very fitting since not many agents would have been able to survive like you were able to."

"I don't know what I would have done without Clarissa. Despite being 17-weeks pregnant, she has been waking me up from nightmares, breaking me out of flashbacks, and being a sounding board after I attend therapy," said Spencer.

"I've been keeping track of your progress and you've been doing very well," said John.

"I know, and I'm going to do everything I can so I don't lose my family," said Spencer just as his cellphone vibrated causing him to see a text from Lucy.

I'M WAITING OUTSIDE WITH A SLEEPING DIANA. ~ LR

"My ride's here," said Spencer.

"Need help getting up onto your crutches?" asked John.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, please."

A few seconds later John was helping Spencer prop himself on his crutches, "I'll walk you to the door."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you'll be coming to the next meeting because I want to get to know you outside of your files and your reputation," said John.

"I'll be here for the next meeting," said Spencer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarissa looked at Emily and Garcia as she took a sip of her soda while feeling saddened at the thought of JJ declining to join them while using work as an excuse, "I just hope that JJ warms up to me soon," said Clarissa.

Garcia thought about JJ's confession about being in love with Spencer in front of everyone three weeks ago, "It's just that she has been in love with your husband since her first day on the team. Finding out that he's been married for over four years was a big blow for her," said Garcia before smiling a bit, "I'm just glad that he has a family to go home to, and I hope you weren't upset when I took Reid out to eat after Nathan Harris."

"I was working third shift that week, so thank you for being there for my husband," said Clarissa.

"Have you worked third shift since finding out that you're pregnant?" asked Emily.

"Ever since I told my boss that I'm pregnant again, there's been no more working third shift or being on call 24/7 for me," said Clarissa.

"Was it like that for you when you were pregnant with Diana?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

"Did you enjoy being pregnant with Diana?" asked Emily.

"I loved being pregnant with Diana. It sucked that Spence had to miss five months of that pregnancy with Diana due to being in the academy," said Clarissa.

"How has Reid been doing at home?" asked Emily.

"Even though he's been dealing with P.T.S.D., I'm making sure that he doesn't isolate himself," said Clarissa.

"Now how are you doing?" said Garcia.

"I'm just glad that Spence's not shutting me out and is cooperating with the therapist that's been assigned to him," said Clarissa before smiling a bit, "Luckily being a pediatric nurse helped me prepare for handling Spence's P.T.S.D. since I'm using the techniques I learned for trauma victims in nursing school on my husband."

"Let's move on to lighter things since you promised us that you will agree to an interrogation about your relationship with Reid," said Garcia.

Clarissa smirked a bit,"If one of your first questions is about how my husband is in bed, don't bother asking since having a three-year-old daughter while being 17-weeks pregnant with baby number two is proof that my husband is good in bed."

Emily's and Garcia's jaws dropped, "I have to say that your Reid's polar opposite since you seem like a perfect mixture of Hotch and Sean when it comes to your personality," said Garcia.

Clarissa laughed before Emily got serious, "If you two have been together for over six years, what led you two to only have a three-year-old while now being 17-weeks pregnant with your second child?" asked Emily.

Garcia nodded in curiosity, "With seeing you with Reid the past four weeks, you two could have had a house full of kids by now."

"Spence and I were the type of couple that waited until our wedding night for our first time," said Clarissa before smiling a bit, "When it comes to giving birth to Diana six days after my 22nd birthday, Spence and I agreed that I would be put on an IUD birth control until after Spence turned 25 so we would both be 25 when we become parents again."

"So what do you think you're having?" asked Garcia.

Clarissa smiled, "I believe that Spence and I are going to be proud parents to another little girl."

"I bet you have fun dressing Diana," said Garcia.

"I sure do. Spence enjoys braiding Diana's hair on the mornings that he's in charge of getting Diana ready," said Clarissa.

"Aww," cooed Emily and Garcia.

"Even though Aaron might not be happy if I tell you ladies this, but he learned how to braid hair when I was a little girl since he helped take care of me after my dad died," said Clarissa.

"Aww," said Garcia.

"Which brother is your favorite?" asked Emily.

"Even though Sean's a year older than me, I'm closer to Aaron since there are times that he stepped in as a father figure for me after my dad died," said Clarissa.

* * *

Five days later Diana was sitting on her daddy's lap when Dr. Larson smiled at the growing family, "Baby Reid decided to show the gender," said Dr. Larson as he smiled at the 18-week pregnant mother, Spencer, and Diana.

"Am I getting a little brother or a little sister?" asked Diana.

Dr. Larson looked at Diana, "You're getting a little sister."

"Yay!" cheered Diana while Spencer and Clarissa allowed happy tears to fall down their faces, "Why are you crying, mommy?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her daughter, "They're happy tears. On the day you were born, daddy and I both cried happy tears."

"Are we telling uncle Aaron and auntie Haley?" asked Diana.

"They're coming over for dinner along with my teammates," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling in bed while Diana took a nap in her room.

"I already knew that we were having another girl before your 14-week appointment," said Spencer as he rested his hands on Clarissa's belly.

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife with sad eyes, "During those few minutes that I was clinically dead before I was given CPR, I was reunited with my parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon. My mom told me that the baby your pregnant with is a girl," said Spencer as tears fell down his face.

"Really?" asked Clarissa as she wiped her husband's tears.

"She said that when it comes to being dead for nearly 21 years that a mother knows," said Spencer.

"I still want to name our second daughter Bridget after my mom," said Clarissa.

"Bridget's a perfect name since Bridget means 'strength'," said Spencer before giving his wife a small smile as he rested a hand on Clarissa's 18-week pregnant belly, "You, Diana, and little Bridget are some of the reasons why I stayed strong and survived during those two days in that shed."

"What about middle names?" asked Clarissa.

"How about Mackenzie," said Spencer.

"Bridget Mackenzie Reid rings a good bell," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded.

* * *

Later on that evening Clarissa was sitting on the armrest of the recliner that Spencer was sitting in with Diana on his lap when Clarissa looked at her brother, sister-in-law, and her husband's teammates sans JJ who refused to come over for dinner, "We found out the gender today," smiled Clarissa.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Garcia.

"In about 22 weeks, Bridget Mackenzie Reid will hopefully have me wrapped around her finger like her mother and big sister both do," said Spencer with a small smile on his face before a laughing Clarissa slapped him lightly on the shoulder before they were congratulated by everyone.

"You're going to be dealing with a house full of women," teased Morgan.

"Why Bridget?" asked Garcia.

Hotch who was hugging his sister looked at Garcia, "Mom was named Bridget."

"With Diana being named after my mom, we agreed that our second daughter gets named Bridget," said Spencer before smiling sadly as he covered Diana's ears with his hands, "When it comes to the events of last month, I have to say that Bridget is the perfect name since Bridget means 'strength", and Bridget's one the many reasons why I stayed strong during my captivity," said Spencer before he uncovered Diana's ears.

Garcia decided to move onto lighter topics by looking at the three-year-old girl who insisted on staying on her daddy's lap, "So are you happy to have a little sister?" asked Garcia.

"Yes. Mommy and daddy said that Bridget can share my room with me when she's in a big girl bed," said Diana.

Hotch looked at his sister and his brother-in-law, "So have you two decided on when to start the nursery?" asked Hotch.

"Even though we're using Diana's old furniture for the nursery, we're going to wait with painting the nursery until I'm out of this cast," said Spencer.

"When do you think you'll get out of that cast?" asked Gideon.

"Depending on how tomorrow's x-rays are, I'll be getting this cast off while switching to a walking boot for a maximum of four weeks while going to physical therapy," said Spencer.

"That's great," said Emily.

"I know, but that means that I'll be returning to work in a walking boot," said Spencer.

"Based on how well you're cooperating with Dr. Merrill, our plans about you returning to work on March 26th are still in motion. You won't be participating in takedowns until your doctor clears you," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer.

Garcia looked at Spencer's cast and noticed the drawings that Diana and Jack did on the cast.

"Are you keeping the cast?" asked Garcia.

"I am since I never get ride of Diana's and Jack's artwork," said Spencer as he smoothed back Diana's hair, "And now I can start displaying some of Diana's artwork on my desk along with a few other photos."

"What types of photos?" asked Emily.

"A picture from my wedding day and a copy of the latest family portrait that was done," said Spencer.

Diana yawned before curling into her daddy's chest.

"Seems like its bath time and bedtime for someone," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were saying goodbye to everyone before they took their tired daughter upstairs to get her ready for bed.

* * *

The next day Spencer was leaving the doctor's office with a smile on his face while hobbling with one crutch while carrying Diana on his hip with his free arm holding his daughter tightly while his left foot sported a walking boot.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter will take place during Fear and Loathing, so Spencer will be returning to work in a walking boot while having to deal with P.T.S.D. for the next couple of chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, Astrahan, TVHollywoodDiva, tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 2.

 _This chapter starts on March 25th of 2007, so Clarissa's 18 weeks pregnant and Spencer's still wearing a walking boot._

 _Spencer will be dealing with flashbacks in this chapter and other than Spencer having a talk with Morgan, Hotch will be talking with Spencer since Hotch doesn't want to fail his brother in law like he did with Elle._

* * *

Spencer looked at Diana as he tucked his daughter into bed, "I go back to work tomorrow." said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"You know that two times a week I had to go down to Quantico to see a therapist?" asked Spencer.  
Diana nodded as she thought about the suckers that Dr. Merrill gave her the few times she met her, "I got a sucker from the nice lady."

"Dr. Merrill cleared me for work." said Spencer before gesturing to his black walking boot, "Except the doctor that I was seeing for my foot hasn't cleared me for full duty yet, so uncle Aaron will keep me at the police station."

"OK," said Diana.

"Let's start storytime so you can go to sleep," said Spencer as he grabbed the book that he was currently reading to Diana and started to read out loud until Diana was asleep.

* * *

An hour later Spencer looked at his 20-week pregnant wife as they cuddled on the couch, "Are you sure that I'm ready to return to work?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "You made great progress with Dr. Merrill."

"What if I can't handle the P.T.S.D.?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you can't handle the smell of cooked fish or rotting leaves anymore, you made great progress. I know what you went through caused you not to be the same Spencer that I fell in love with anymore, but I'll always be there for you," said Clarissa before kissing her husband, "I might not always be able to answer your phone calls or text messages when I'm performing my rounds or assisting a patient, but I'll always get back to you as soon as possible."

"I love you," said Spencer as he rubbed Clarissa's 20-week pregnant belly.

"I love you too," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer's eyes went wide when he felt a kick, "Bridget just kicked."

"I know," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Want to go upstairs and celebrate you returning to work before we get some sleep?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, and a few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were making out in bed.

* * *

The next morning Hotch looked at his brother in law as he drove them to Quantico, "Are you sure that you're ready to return to work today?" asked Hotch.

"I did everything that I was asked to do when it came to opening up to my therapist, consenting to random drug tests, and attending NA meetings. I know that the first few weeks back will be hard for me, but knowing you, you're going to keep an eye on me," said Spencer.

"I will be keeping an eye on you," said Hotch.

"One thing I'm glad about is that I no longer have to sneak away for phone calls or text messages," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer sat down at his desk for the first time in over six weeks before he reached into his messenger bag where he grabbed a framed copy of Clarissa and him together on their wedding day, a framed copy of the latest Reid family portrait, and a framed copy of the latest ultrasound photo, and a drawing that Diana did over the weekend and set the photos onto his desk. After he finished updating the pictures on his desk, a bunch of agents and civilian staff were coming over to him to welcome him back and to ask him questions about Clarissa, Diana, and his wife's pregnancy.

* * *

After briefing was over, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I need to talk to you in my office now," said Hotch.

A minute later Spencer was standing in his brother in law's office.

"Why didn't you say a word during briefing?" asked Hotch.

"When looking at the crime scene photos, I ended up having two flashbacks of Hankel knocking me out and dragging me across the cornfield," said Spencer.

"Flashbacks were bound to happen and I would be worried if you didn't have any," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer softly.

"Are you sure that you want to go to Westchester County?" asked Hotch.

"I want to go with you guys since my doctor cleared me for traveling," said Spencer.

"If you have any other flashbacks, please let me know," said Hotch.

"I promise, and Dr. Merrill told me that I should journal my PTSD symptoms while she's going to check on me once a day," said Spencer.

"Good. Knowing my sister, she's probably waiting for your text message to tell her that you're going away," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer was at his desk sending Clarissa a text message.

I'M GOING TO WESTCHESTER COUNTY, NEW YORK. I ALREADY HAD A FEW FLASHBACKS DURING BRIEFING, AND I ALREADY TOLD YOUR BROTHER THAT I HAD FLASHBACKS DURING BRIEFING. I LOVE YOU, AND I'LL TRY AND CALL THIS EVENING. ~ SR

A minute later Spencer had Lucy on the phone.

"Everything OK, Spencer?" asked Lucy.

"I'm going away for a case. I'm wanting to talk to Diana before I head to the airstrip," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer briefly smiled when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Daddy's going away for a few days. I'm wanting you to behave for mommy and Lucy while you help around the house," said Spencer in a soft and yet stern voice.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

"I'll try and call at bedtime so I can hear about your day," said Spencer.

"You promise?" asked Diana.

"I promise, bumblebee," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I have to get going, and if are a good girl while I'm away, this weekend we'll have a daddy/daughter date by going to the movies to see "Meet the Robinsons" together."

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"Love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

After Hotch gave assignments on the jet, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "After visiting the morgue, you'll be station bound for the rest of this case while doubling up with me at the hotel," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded before his cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Lucy.

DIANA ASKED ME TO TELL YOU TO CHECK YOUR MESSENGER BAG SINCE WE BOTH SLIPPED SOME SURPRISES INTO YOUR BAG TO HELP CHEER YOU UP WHILE YOU WERE GETTING READY. ~ LR

Spencer reached into his messenger bag and he shook his head when he pulled out a paper bag that contained triple chocolate chip cookies and an apple before chuckling when he found his 5 by 5 Rubik cube.

"Why would you have cookies, an apple, and a Rubik cube in your bag?" asked JJ.

Hotch looked at his team while Spencer was twisting his Rubik cube with a slight smile on his face, "Diana has a habit of slipping a Rubik cube into her father's messenger bag."

"What about the cookies and the apple?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked up from his Rubik cube, "Lucy made it a goal to put weight on me since the day that Clarissa and I hired her to be Diana's nanny. So she slips treats into my messenger bag each morning I'm home," said Spencer before taking a deep breath as he thought about the weight he lost from the P.T.S.D, "Ever since getting released from the hospital she's been making sure to make my favorites to help me gain the weight I lost during my captivity,"

* * *

Spencer looked at Hotch as they both set their go-bags on their beds, "I had a flashback that dealt with Hankel beating my foot earlier," said Spencer.

"When?" asked Hotch.

Spencer repeated the words his brother-in-law stated a few hours ago that triggered his flashback before thinking back to the flashback of him being drugged, "Even though I'm now wary about pain medication, I'm just glad that your sister and I are the types of people who refuse to indulge in alcoholic beverages."

"I'm not surprised that you and my sister rarely drink alcoholic beverages since you both lost a parent or parents to a drunk driver," said Hotch before thinking back to the day he met Spencer, "With how you were able to quickly bounce back after your aunt and uncle were murdered, you'll bounce back from your abduction and torture within the next few weeks."

Spencer gave his brother-in-law a slight smile, "Clarissa told me that I remind her of a willow tree."

"Very fitting analogy," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer before yawning.

"We should try and get some sleep. If you have a nightmare I'll wake you up," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer.

* * *

Five hours later Hotch woke up to Spencer whimpering, and a few minutes later he had successfully woken up his brother-in-law, "Your safe in our hotel room, Spencer," said Hotch.

"I had a nightmare?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and you should tell me about it before you take a shower since your soaked in sweat," said Hotch.

Spencer started recounting his nightmare to his brother-in-law.

* * *

When he was finished, Hotch pulled his brother-in-law into a hug, "Like I have told you earlier, things will get better soon." said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer as he got out of bed and walked over to his go bag, "I'm going to go take a shower as you recommended."

"I'll call someone to bring clean sheets," said Hotch.

"Thanks," said Spencer before heading into the bathroom before Hotch called the front desk before sending Clarissa a text message.

I HAD TO WAKE SPENCER UP FROM A NIGHTMARE, AND WE TALKED ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARE. ~ AH

Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture from Lucy that caused his lips to curl up a little bit as he saw a picture of his napping daughter with Merton.

"A picture of Diana?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded causing Detective Ware to look at Spencer, "You have kids, Dr. Reid?" asked Detective Ware.

"I have a beautiful three-year-old daughter while my wife is currently 20-weeks pregnant with our second daughter," said Spencer as he ended up pulling out his wallet to show Detective Ware a photo of Diana.

Detective Ware smiled a bit, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you and she was my most favorite Christmas gift since she was born on December 21st of 2003," said Spencer.

* * *

After attending Detective Ware's funeral, Morgan looked at Spencer who was ignoring their card game so he could get some sleep.

"You all right? Reid," said Morgan.

Spencer opened his eyes, "Hmm?" asked Spencer.

"I said, are you all right?" asked Morgan.

"I'm fine," said Spencer before looking around and spoke in an annoyed tone, "Thanks for broadcasting it."

"Hey, talk to me. Whatever you say to me in confidence is between us. You know that right?" asked Morgan.

"I don't have anything to tell you," said Spencer.

"Reid, listen to me. What you went through out there, Nobody expects you to rebound..." said Morgan.

Spencer glared at Morgan, "I can still do my job, all right. I'm not gonna freak out."

"You think I don't know that since I heard you talk about flashbacks to your brother-in-law," said Morgan.

After 30 seconds of silence Spencer decided to tell Morgan about his flashbacks, "It's the crime scene photos," said Spencer softly.

"Crime scene photos?" asked Morgan.

"The dead girls in the leaves," said Spencer softly.

Morgan thought about watching Spencer die on a computer monitor, "Reid, we've seen worse."

"I know. I know we've seen worse, but... For the first time, I know. I look at them, and... I look at them and I... I know what they were thinking. And I know what they were feeling, like, right before," stuttered Spencer as he tried to hold his composure.

"That's called empathy. And it's a good thing," said Morgan.

Spencer rubbed his eyes as he thought about going home to Clarissa and Diana, "It's not. It's got me all messed up. I don't know how to focus. I can't do my job as well," said Spencer before looking at Morgan 10 seconds later, "So, what do I do?" asked Spencer.

"You use it. Let is make you a better profiler, a better person," said Morgan.

Spencer sniffed a bit, "A better person. Hmph." said Spencer before thinking about what happened to Elle over 10 months ago, "I know that your worried that I would end up like Elle and snap, but I'm not going to. I've been to therapy 11 times during my medical leave and I never ran circles around my therapists because I promised my wife that I would accept professional help if something happened to me after Elle got shot."

Morgan looked at Spencer's gold wedding band, "Even though the bombshell of you being married and a father was dropped six weeks ago, there are times that I'm still shocked that your married to Hotch's little sister."

"Clarissa and I were friends for two weeks until I asked her to be my girlfriend on her 19th birthday," said Spencer before smiling sadly, "She helped me clean out the house that I lived in since I was 12 while she crashed my aunt's and uncle's funeral to support me as a friend. I ended up asking her to sit with me while she held my hand while the priest spoke about my aunt and uncle."

"Really?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "Holding her hand gave me strength through the service."

"How long did it take you to ask her to marry you?" asked Morgan.

"I asked her to marry me on the first anniversary of the day we met at the bench I was sitting on when she approached me. Right after the proposal, we agreed to marry on the second anniversary of the day we met so we would always have the same anniversary," said Spencer.

"Hopefully I'll be able to find love like you did someday," said Morgan.

"Hopefully you will too," said Spencer as his phone rang causing him to see that it was Clarissa as he answered his phone, "I'm flying home right now."

"That's great," said Clarissa before putting her phone on speaker, "Diana wanted to say goodnight to you before I tuck her in. So you're on speaker."

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Hi there, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Are you coming home?" asked Diana.

"I'm flying home right now. As soon as I'm home, I'll go into your bedroom to kiss you goodnight," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you, Diana," said Spencer.

"I love you too, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds Clarissa spoke up, "Diana just fell asleep."

"Good," said Spencer before speaking again, "Are you going to stay up for me?" asked Spencer.

"Damn straight I will," said Clarissa.

"I will be landing soon. Luckily I'll be coming straight home since we all did our paperwork today in New York since we paid our respects for the detective's family," said Spencer.

"Try to get some rest," said Clarissa.

"I will," said Spencer.

"Love you," said Clarissa.

"Love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

"What's with the nickname, bumblebee?" asked Morgan.

"Diana has been going through an obsession about bumblebees since last September," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer told Clarissa about all the flashbacks he had before the two 25-year-olds decided to celebrate Spencer coming home before they took a bubble bath together.

* * *

A few days later Spencer had Diana on his hip as he bought their movie tickets so they could see "Meet the Robinsons", and a few minutes later Spencer and Diana were sharing a container of popcorn as "Meet the Robinsons" started.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00 and tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 3.

 _Even though this episode took place around Valentines Day of 2007, this chapter is taking place during the first week of April because it was important that Spencer took over a month off to work on recovering from Hankel._

 _There will be a snappy Spencer in this chapter and I hope you readers love the reason why Spencer would show up to the BAU late._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa both woke up at midnight to a crash before hearing Diana crying through the baby monitor they had, "What the hell happened?" asked Clarissa as she and Spencer both quickly put on their glasses.

A few seconds later Spencer found Diana on the floor crying, "What's wrong, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked at her father as tears fell down her face, "I fall out of bed and my leg hurts so much," cried Diana as she clutched her leg.

Clarissa came into the room and instantly started to examine her daughter's right leg before noticing the swelling that was already happening, "I suspect that Diana broke her leg. We better quickly get dressed before we take Diana to the emergency room."

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was carrying Diana to Clarissa's SUV before he drove Clarissa, Diana, and himself to Children's National.

* * *

An hour later Dr. Ramona Edwards looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana before laying her eyes on Spencer who was the only one who didn't have a tear-stained face, "With the x-rays I'm about to show you guys, you might want to get Clarissa to sit down, Dr. Reid," said Dr. Edwards.

Spencer helped his crying wife sit down before resting a hand on Clarissa's shoulder before taking Diana's hand with his free hand.

"So what's the verdict, Ramona?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana has a greenstick fracture on her right Tibia, so she'll need a cast for at least month while staying off her feet," said Dr. Edwards before smiling at Diana who was in less pain due to the Ibuprofen she was given, "What color do you want for your cast?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Purple," said Diana.

Spencer grinned at his daughter, "Nice choice."

Dr. Edwards looked at Clarissa, "Since you have worked with me before, would you like to assist on holding Diana's leg in place while I put on the cast?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Sure," said Clarissa before looking at her husband as she snapped on latex-free gloves, "You can entertain Diana with some magic tricks."

A few minutes later Spencer was doing an array of magic tricks for Diana while Clarissa assisted Dr. Edwards with putting a purple cast on Diana's right leg.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer placed Diana into his and Clarissa's bed, "Eventually you'll feel better." said Spencer.

Diana looked at her purple cast, "Can you please draw on my cast, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Sure, bumblebee," said Spencer as he grabbed a Sharpie from his messenger bag and drew a few bumblebees before he wrote GET WELL SOON BUMBLEBEE. LOVE, DADDY.

"Thank you, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer's work phone started to ring causing Spencer to see that he had missed over four calls before he answered his phone, "Dr. Reid."

"Reid, we have a case. I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past hour," said Hotch worriedly.

Spencer winced as he heard the concern in his brother in law's voice, "There was a medical emergency that caused Clarissa and me to take Diana to the emergency room at midnight while forgetting to grab our phones. I'm leaving the house in a few minutes."

"I'll leave a file on your desk," said Hotch.

"I'll explain what happened to Diana after briefing," said Spencer before hanging up and looked at Diana, Spencer held up his phone and looked at Diana, "Can you please smile for me?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled for her daddy as Spencer took a picture, and a minute later Spencer was hurrying out of the house while Clarissa joined Diana in bed.

Spencer walked into the conference room where he saw Hotch giving him a concerned look while he noticed various looks on Gideon's, JJ's, Emily's, and Morgan's faces as he sat down causing him to be upset.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer was in his brother-in-law's office.

"Why was Diana in the emergency room for a few hours?" asked Hotch.

Spencer showed his brother-in-law the picture he took, Spencer pulled out his phone, "Look at Diana's new accessory for the next month."

Hotch's eyes went wide when he saw his niece sporting a purple cast on her right leg, "What happened?" asked Hotch.

"Diana turned the wrong way in bed causing her to fall out of bed. She has a greenstick fracture on her right tibia," said Spencer.

"Is she OK now?" asked Hotch.

"Diana's happy to have a cast in her favorite color, but she's disappointed that she won't be using crutches like I did last month," said Spencer before yawning, "Despite Clarissa and I both having an unpleasant wake up call, I also had a rough night despite going to bed at 9 PM."

"Nightmares?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded before scratching his chin, "I didn't even have time to shave since it was important to rush Diana to the emergency room."

"Why don't you let Clarissa know that you're going to Houston," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he pulled out his phone and sent Clarissa a text message.

I'M GOING TO HOUSTON. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, DIANA, AND LITTLE BRIDGET. ~ SR

* * *

After getting into an SUV with Emily, Spencer pulled out his phone and texted Clarissa who took the day off to be with Diana.

HOW'S DIANA DOING? ~ SR

A minute later Clarissa replied.

SHE'S IN PAIN AND UPSET THAT SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SIT ON THE COUCH WITH HER LEG ELEVATED WHILE BEING ONLY ALLOWED TO READ, COLOR, AND WATCH TV WHILE HAVING TO RELY ON LUCY CARRYING HER AROUND. HOW ARE YOU DOING? ~ CR

Spencer typed his reply.

I HAVE A HEADACHE FROM THE LACK OF SLEEP AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT THERE'S A LOT OF CONSTRUCTION IN HOUSTON WHICH ARE BOTH MAKING ME SNAP AT EVERYONE. SO IT DOESN'T HELP THAT MY ONGOING PTSD SYMPTOMS ARE AT ITS WORST TODAY. ~ SR

A minute later Clarissa replied.

EVENTUALLY, YOUR PTSD SYMPTOMS WILL LESSEN. ~ CR

Spencer typed a reply.

CAN YOU ASK DIANA TO DRAW A PICTURE FOR ME AND SEND IT TO ME LATER? ~ SR

A minute later Clarissa replied.

DIANA'S DRAWING YOU A PICTURE RIGHT NOW. ~ CR

As soon as Spencer got outside his phone vibrated causing Spencer to smile softly at a picture of a smiling Diana holding up a picture of her, Clarissa, and himself with Merton and a puppy.

DIANA ASKED IF WE COULD GET A PUPPY. WHEN YOU GET BACK WE CAN TALK ABOUT WHETHER WE SHOULD GET A DOG OR NOT. ~ CR

As soon as Spencer pocketed his phone Emily came outside and stormed over to him.

"There's a high presence of mental disorders with the homeless," said Spencer.

"Yeah. What the hell was that in there?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"He may even be in this room as we speak"? We have nothing to support that," said Emily.

"We're investigating a serial homicide. Should I have pretended there's no danger?" asked Spencer.

"We just left that woman potentially afraid of every man who walks into this shelter," said Emily.

"Again, until we find this unsub, how is that a bad thing?" asked Spencer.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Emily.

"What do you mean, what's the matter with me?" asked Spencer angrily.

A shocked Emily looked at Spencer, "I have never seen you act like this and I really hope that you're not treating Clarissa and Diana like this."

Anger flashed through Spencer's eyes as he decided to raise his voice a bit, "Oh? Oh, in the months that you know me, you've never seen me act this way? Hey, no offense, Emily, but... You don't really know what you're talking about, do you?" asked Spencer before walking away.

A few minutes later a sighing Spencer looked at Emily who was gripping the steering wheel as she drove, "I'm sorry for snapping at you," said Spencer as he decided to explain himself, "Over the weekend I had to deal with the 21st anniversary of my biological parents' deaths. On top of that I had only two hours of sleep last night since Clarissa and I had to spend a few hours at Children's National with Diana before Hotch finally gotten ahold of me."  
Emily instantly soften after hearing Spencer's explanation, "What happened to Diana?" asked Emily.

"Diana rolled out of bed and ended up having a greenstick fracture on her right tibia," said Spencer.

"Now that's a good reason why to be late since your wife wouldn't be in the condition to drive while you also lost a lot of sleep," said Emily.

"When it comes to adjusting being back at work, dealing with the anniversary of my biological parents' deaths, and Diana getting injured last night I ended up making you a target for my anger," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"Its OK since you have a lot going on right now. If you want to talk to someone other than your wife, Hotch, and your therapist, I'm there for you," said Emily.

* * *

Spencer's cellphone rang causing Spencer to look at his brother-in-law, "Its Clarissa calling so I can say goodnight to Diana, do you want to join in since this is your sister and niece calling me?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded and a minute later they were away from everyone else while Spencer had his phone on speaker.

"You're on speaker with Aaron and me, Clarissa and Diana," said Spencer.

"Hi Aaron," said Clarissa.

"Hi, daddy. Hi uncle Aaron," said a tired Diana.

"I heard about your fall," said Hotch.

"Will you come see my cast when you and daddy come home?" asked Diana.

"I sure will, and I will sign your cast," said Hotch.

"I sleep with mommy tonight," said Diana.

Spencer pouted despite knowing that his wife and daughter won't be able to see his pout, "You two are having a sleepover without me?" asked Spencer.

Hotch shook his head when he saw the pout on Spencer's face.

"We'll have another sleepover when you get home, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Well uncle Aaron and I have to get back to work, so I hope you have a good night's sleep, Diana," said Spencer.

"I will, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you, two girls," said Spencer.

"We love you too," chorused Clarissa and Diana.

"I love you, uncle Aaron," said Diana.

"I love you too, Diana," said Hotch.

"I love you, big brother," said Clarissa.

"Love you too, little sister," said Hotch.

Spencer hung up before looking at his brother-in-law, "Do you mind if I could take some time to shave and take a nap?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all. If there are any developments I'll wake you up," said Hotch.

"Thanks," said Spencer softly.

* * *

As they flew home, Spencer sat away from the rest of his teammates when his brother-in-law joined him.

"I know that your P.T.S.D. was at its worse during the case since you identified with the unsub," said Hotch quietly.

Spencer sighed, "I know. I blew up at Emily yesterday."

"I know and she told me that you apologized," said Hotch.

"Do you think that I came back to work too soon?" asked Spencer.

"Despite the P.T.S.D. symptoms you've been displaying, you've been doing a good job making contributions to cases while you make sure to talk to me. We both know that things will get better as you continue to adjust to all the changes in your life," said Hotch.

Spencer's cellphone vibrated and he saw that it was Clarissa.

JUST SO YOU KNOW DIANA AND I WILL BE WAITING AT THE B.A.U. FOR YOU SINCE YOU TOOK THE TRAIN TO QUANTICO. NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME CARRYING DIANA SINCE I'M PUSHING DIANA IN A STROLLER. ~ CR

Spencer typed a reply.

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU. ~ SR

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Clarissa and Diana will be picking me up from the BAU."

* * *

Spencer exited the elevators with his teammates and a few seconds later he saw Garcia holding Diana on her hip with Clarissa standing by before Morgan noticed the three-year-old girl on Garcia's hip before seeing a purple cast.

"What happened to you, Diana?" asked Morgan.

Garcia laid her eyes on a sheepish looking Spencer, "Why didn't you tell me that Diana has a broken leg?" asked Garcia.  
Diana grinned when she saw her daddy, "Hi, daddy." said Diana before noticing her uncle, "Hi, uncle Aaron."

A few seconds later Spencer had Diana on his hip before he pecked Clarissa on the lips, "I was going to say something after this case," said Spencer before looking at JJ and Morgan, "Two nights ago Diana fell out out bed and developed a greenstick fracture on her right tibia. So having to spend a few hours at Children's National was not a great way to start my day yesterday while I'm trying to combat my P.T.S.D. symptoms."

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" asked Diana.

"Since I missed out on having you sleep with mommy and me last night, you can sleep with us," said Spencer as he blew a raspberry on Diana's cheek.

Diana giggled causing Spencer to smile at his daughter's laughter, "Your laughter is good medicine for me right now."

"I know, daddy. I love you too, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, Diana," said Spencer.

Clarissa rested her hands on her hips, "What about me?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer wrapped his free arm around his wife while resting a hand on Clarissa's 21- week pregnant belly causing him to feel Bridget kick.

"I love all three of my girls," said Spencer as he thought about his girls being the reason why he accepted professional help right after rescuing himself from Hankel's clutches.

* * *

A few days later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were leaving an animal shelter with a female two-year-old Bichon Frise dog named Daisy.

* * *

 _A/N: Let's just say that Daisy was the only dog that tolerated Spencer at the animal shelter and that the animal shelter allowed the Reids to adopt Daisy quickly when they found out that Spencer's been dealing with PTSD._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to bunnygirl2203, Angel Wings00, tannerose5, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 4.

* * *

Spencer looked at his wife as he got dressed for work, "I'm not sure if I want to work for the B.A.U. anymore," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband in shock, "I thought that you love your job."

"Before Hankel I loved my job," said Spencer as he took a deep breath, "Except when it came to being clinically dead for a few minutes, you were almost a widow, Diana almost lost me, and Bridget would never be held by me," said Spencer as he rested a hand on his wife's 22-week pregnant belly and felt his unborn daughter kick.

"Why don't you work one more case before you decide to change your future," said Clarissa.

"Deal," said Spencer.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer was in his brother-in-law's office.

"Why are you sounding a bit depressed?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "I'm just thinking about my future."

"Why?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "Ever since I returned to work, Gideon has been ignoring me while Morgan and Emily are constantly giving me searching looks, and with me going to be holding Bridget for the first time in 18 weeks, I'm thinking about working a safer job."

"Have you talked to Clarissa about what you are thinking about doing?" asked Hotch.

"I did, but she told me to work one more case before I made my decision," said Spencer.

"Didn't you mention that your friend Ethan most likely moved New Orleans after dropping out of the academy?" asked Hotch.

"He did," said Spencer.

"Why don't you think about tracking him down and talk to him about why he dropped out of the academy before you make your decision," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer was sending Clarissa a text message.

I'M GOING TO NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA RIGHT NOW. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, DIANA, AND BRIDGET. ~ SR

* * *

Morgan looked at Spencer and noticed a thoughtful look on Spencer's face while thinking about how Spencer looked much better.

"Hey, Reid. What's goin' on up there?" asked Morgan.

"I was just thinking of an old friend of mine from Las Vegas, Ethan. I'm pretty sure he lives in New Orleans now," said Spencer.

"Really? Gonna give him a call?" asked Morgan.

Hotch gave Spencer an amused look as he thought about the few times he met Ethan.

"Grew up competing against each other in absolutely everything. Spelling bees, science fairs. He came to New Haven for aunt Ethel's and uncle Gordon's funeral, he convinced me to ask Clarissa out, and he was my best man when I married Clarissa," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "We also both had our hearts set on joining the Bureau, but... the first day at Quantico he backed out."

Emily looked up from her file, "He probably just couldn't take the heat." said Emily.

Spencer gave Emily a look that he uses when he scolds Diana, "It's not really for us to judge, is it?" chided Spencer.

Emily realized that she shouldn't be judging friends of Spencer's that she hadn't met yet, "Right. My bad."

Morgan looked at Spencer before JJ got serious.

* * *

After talking about the case on the jet, Morgan looked at Spencer, "When was the first time you met Ethan?" asked Morgan.

"During my first piano lesson. He was slightly jealous that I picked up playing the piano much faster than him since having an eidetic memory and applying music to mathematics had its perks," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer briefly smiled when he saw Clarissa's face on his laptop.

"Hi, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Hi, Clara," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Even though I talked to Diana on the phone earlier, how was your day?" asked Spencer.

"It went well, and today I ended up finding out if my thesis will be accepted," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled at his wife as he thought about they spent a good chunk of his medical leave having him help Clarissa with her thesis for her Masters, "And?" asked Spencer.

"Next month I'll be earning my Masters," grinned Clarissa.

Spencer grinned, "That's great. When are you planning on starting your first day as a pediatric nurse practitioner?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa took a deep breath, "I decided that I don't want to become a nurse practitioner."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"I'm happy with my job," said Clarissa.

"Well I'm still deciding on what I should do, but I tracked down Ethan and sent him a message to contact me so hopefully I'll find out why he decided to quit after one day of training," said Spencer before Clarissa placed bulky headphones around her 22-week pregnant belly so Spencer could read to Bridget.

* * *

The next day Spencer pulled his brother-in-law aside, "I ended up calling Ethan and he wants to meet with me at 5 PM," said Spencer quietly.

"How about you take tonight off," said Hotch.

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"This is your best friend from childhood. There aren't any leads right now, so it shouldn't be a problem with you taking the night off," said Hotch.

"When I'm done meeting with Ethan, would you pick me up?" asked Spencer.

"I was already planning on that," said Hotch before looking at his brother in law, "I appreciate you asking me for permission to take the evening off."

"Clarissa would be upset with me if I didn't tell you that I'm meeting up with Ethan," said Spencer.

"She would be," said Hotch.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer looked at Ethan, "Why did you quit after only one day of FBI training?" asked Spencer.

Ethan looked at Spencer as he picked up his drink, "Well... I'm sure you've considered the evidence, analyzed the signs."  
Spencer thought about how much Ethan had drunk on his wedding night, "You were battling what's your own demons. You didn't have time to analyze someone else's."

"Not bad. Not bad. Those days, I did prefer Jack Daniel's to Jeff Dahmer. They both weigh on your soul eventually," said Ethan.

Spencer's phone started to ring again, "Sorry." said Spencer as he saw that it was Emily again causing him to decline.

Ethan looked at Spencer's work phone, "The bat phone." said Ethan with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Let me ask you this, Ethan. Do you ever regret it?" asked Spencer softly.

"You know, I may not be changing the world, but... my music makes me happy. It doesn't take a profiler to see that you're not happy with your job," said Ethan.

Spencer looked at the tiny amount of Brandy that Ethan coaxed him to get before pulling some money out of his pocket and placed it onto the table before he followed Ethan, "It's not easy." said Spencer as he sat down, "And it's not... I... don't think you'd believe some of the things that I've seen."

"John Coltrane. He was a genius, too. Died of cancer. But most people think it was the booze and heroin that did him in." said Ethan.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Spencer.

Ethan looked at Spencer and thought about noticing that Spencer lost some weight, "You look like hell."

Spencer looked at Ethan, "I've been going to therapy for P.T.S.D." said Spencer.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Ethan.

For the next hour, Spencer told Ethan about the Hankel case and the aftermath.

* * *

When he was finished he looked at his old friend, "When it comes to my boss being my brother-in-law, he's been there for me since I rescued myself from Hankel," said Spencer.

Ethan thought about the few interactions he had with Agent Hotchner, "Clarissa's oldest brother was a good influence on you."

"Hotch's been talking to me every day. He was the one who suggested that I look you up," said Spencer before yawning,

"I should call my brother in law and let him know that I'm ready to head to the hotel," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and called Hotch.

"Are you ready to head to the hotel for the night?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Since I already have the address I'll come pick you up, but please wait inside," said Hotch.

"I will," said Spencer before hanging up.

Ethan thought about Spencer telling him that he has a three-year-old daughter while Clarissa is 22-weeks pregnant with their second daughter, "Mind as I see a picture of your little girl while you wait for Agent Hotchner?" asked Ethan.

"Sure," said Spencer as he showed Ethan pictures of his daughter to Ethan.

Ethan's eyes went wide when he saw Diana's purple cast, "What happened to her leg?" asked Ethan.

Spencer snorted, "Last week she fell out of bed and broke her right tibia, so Clarissa and I were woken up to Diana crying."

"Is she OK?" asked Ethan.

"She is. To help her with her boredom I've been teaching her more songs for the piano," said Spencer.

"I always envied you for mastering songs quicker than me," said Ethan.

Spencer smirked a bit, "Even though my eidetic memory has been a curse when it came to working for the BAU, Clarissa and Diana have helped me make positive memories."

"I'm glad that you have Clarissa and Diana. Maybe I should come up to DC after Bridget's born," said Ethan.

"Diana does want to meet her uncle Ethan since I told her about you," said Spencer.

"Uncle?" asked Ethan.

"You were originally supposed to be her godfather, but then I picked Gideon," said Spencer before looking at Ethan, "Any special girls in your life?" asked Spencer.

"I prefer to stay single, but I knew that you were the type who would want to settle down and start a family," said Ethan.

Spencer noticed Hotch coming towards them, "Hey, Aaron."

"You ready, Spencer?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah," said Spencer.

Ethan looked at Hotch, "Nice to see you again, Agent Hotchner."

"You too, Ethan," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer was in the front seat of an SUV, "I've been getting phone calls from Emily when I'm supposed to be off the clock, so what's going on?" asked Spencer.

"Gideon wanted you to go to Galveston with Morgan and Prentiss. After Gideon told me that you didn't get on the plane, I explained to Gideon that I gave you the night off would be picking you up when you were done talking with your friend," said Hotch.

"I might be dealing with Morgan and Emily being angry?" asked Spencer.

"You might, but I will deal with them tomorrow," said Hotch before looking at his brother-in-law and saw that he looked a bit lighter, "Did you talk with Ethan help?" asked Hotch.

"Talking with Ethan did help," said Spencer.

"Good," said Hotch.

"Just so you know, Clarissa decided that she won't take the necessary steps to become a nurse practitioner when she earns her Masters next month," said Spencer.

"Really?" asked Hotch.

"She mentioned that she's happy with her job," said Spencer.

* * *

After their unsub was arrested, Spencer was listening to Ethan play the piano when Gideon took a seat next to him.

"How'd you find me?" asked Spencer.

"You're not all that hard to profile," said Gideon as he listened to Ethan play while thinking about the times he had listened to Spencer play the piano, "Your friend is good."

"I did ask Hotch for the night off," said Spencer.

"I know." said Gideon before looking at Spencer, "Aaron told me that you were trying to find some answers, so did you find them," said Gideon.

Spencer took a deep breath, "I'm struggling."

Gideon thought about having to witness Spencer being tortured by Tobias Hankel, "Well... anybody who's been through what you've been through recently... Would."

"This is all I was groomed for. I never even... I never even considered another option." said Spencer.

"Now you're questioning whether or not you're strong enough to be here?" asked Gideon.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah."

"I have been playing at this job In one way or another for almost 30 years. I've felt lost. I've felt great. I have felt scared, sick, and insane. I don't know. I guess the day this job stops gnawing at your soul and hands. Tour hands stop feeling cold... Maybe that's the time to leave," said Gideon.

"I guess I just needed to try to figure out if I could step away from this job," said Spencer.

"And?" asked Gideon.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and looked at a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, Hotch, Haley, Jack, and Sean that was taken on Christmas Day causing him to think of meeting Clarissa helped him gain a family, "I can't."

After listening to Ethan play for a few minutes, Gideon looked at Spencer, "Aaron ended up telling me what happened to you off-camera, and I'm proud that you handed Aaron the drugs and went through detox in the hospital."

"When it comes to becoming a father again, I wanted to make sure that I'm almost back to my normal self by August," said Spencer.

* * *

The next evening Spencer and Clarissa were walking hand in hand in old town Alexandria when Spencer looked at his 20-week pregnant wife, "I made my decision," said Spencer.

"What's your decision?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm staying in the B.A.U.," said Spencer.

"I'm glad because Diana would be upset if her favorite knight stopped slaying dragons for a living," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.


	6. Chatper 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Astrahan, Angel Wings00, Hippichic81, and tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 5.

 _I decided that I needed to introduce the family that I mentioned in the beginning of chapter 30 of_ _this story's prequel_ _The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One since_ _I have it that Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana will socialize with families from church who have kids Diana's age_ _._

 _I've been inside the butterfly pavilion at the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History on April 9th of 2009 with my childhood best friend and the assistant principal when I went on the D.C. trip when I was in 9th grade. Blame my Asperger's syndrome as the reason why I remember the date I went to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History._

* * *

Spencer carried Diana on his hip as he walked beside his wife in the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History.

"Can we please see the butterflies, daddy?" asked Diana.

"We sure can, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Three-year-old Courtney Barry looked at Spencer, "Can you give me facts about butterflies, Mr. Spencer?" asked Courtney who was on her daddy's hip.

Spencer smiled at one of Diana's best friend and playmate from church who loved learning from him, "I sure can, Courtney."

Six-year-old Darren looked at his mother, "I don't want to see the butterflies."

Clarissa looked at Sarah who nodded at her before she rested her hands on her 23-week pregnant belly, "I could go for some ice cream right now since the baby wants some ice cream. Do you want to get some ice cream with me?" asked Clarissa.

A grinning Darren looked at his parents, "Can I?" asked Darren.

"Sure," said Peter before looking at his daughter, "As soon as we're done in the butterfly pavilion, we'll go get ice cream."

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Courtney in unison.

Clarissa looked at Sarah, "You want to join us so our men can have quality time with their daughters?" asked Clarissa.

The 30-year-old woman looked at Clarissa, "Sure."

A few minutes later Spencer, Diana, Peter, and Courtney were getting in line for the butterfly pavilion while Spencer talked about butterflies.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer grimaced as he watched Clarissa squeeze some maple syrup onto a plate of pickles, How can you eat that?" asked Spencer as he laid down lasagna noodles into a casserole dish.

"What?" asked Clarissa as she took a bite of a maple syrup covered pickle.

"I can't believe that you're able to eat a disgusting combination like that," said Spencer.

Clarissa glared at her husband causing Spencer to back away from his wife while his hands were in surrender mode.  
Diana who was sitting on her booster seat while coloring in a coloring book looked up at her daddy, "You in big trouble, mister."

Spencer burst out laughing at his daughter quoting Michelle Tanner from "Full House".

Clarissa rubbed her 23-week pregnant belly, "This is delicious."

Diana looked at her mother, "Can I please have a bite?" asked Diana.

"Sure, sweetie," said Clarissa as she allowed her daughter to have a bite.

Diana took a bit and wrinkled her nose, "Yucky."

Spencer and Clarissa laughed at their daughter's antics, "Just wait until you are carrying daddy's and my first grandchild in your tummy in over 20 years."

Spencer looked at his wife, "Please don't remind me about Diana giving me grandchildren."

Clarissa groaned when she felt Bridget kick.

Diana to look up from her coloring book, "Are you OK, mommy?" asked Diana.

"Your baby sister just kicked," said Clarissa as she made her way to Diana and took her hand and placed it on her belly, "Just wait."

Spencer quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of the sweet moment.

Diana's eyes went wide when she felt her sister kick, "That's my sister?" asked Diana.

"Bridget's saying hi to you," said Clarissa.

Diana's eyes went wide when she felt her sister kick again while Spencer was taking a sip of his tea, "Does that freak you out?" asked Diana.

Spencer quickly did a spit take with his tea while a laughing Clarissa had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

After the growing family and Lucy sat down at the kitchen island for dinner, Diana looked at her mommy, "Why did you have tears fall down your face when you laughed at daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer instantly blushed, "When I felt you kick for the first time, your mother was almost 29-weeks pregnant with you."

Diana tilted her head, "Why wait that long to feel me kick?" asked Diana.

Spencer took a sip of his sparkling grape juice, "I was separated from your mommy for 20 weeks since I had to go through basic training at Quantico. After I finished training, I join your uncle Aaron as a profiler."

"Oh," said Diana before she decided to focus on her lasagna.

* * *

The next morning Spencer sat down at his desk when Emily looked at him, "How was your weekend?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at a photo of him, Clarissa, and Diana together over a week ago on Easter Sunday, "Other than getting to spend quality time with my girls, my weekend was busy."

"How busy were you with your family?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "On Saturday I ended up doing my monthly magic show at Children's National for the first time since my abduction and torture before I had a date night with Clarissa. Yesterday dealt with going to church before getting together with another family from church who has a daughter Diana's age."

"What did you guys do?" asked Emily.

"After going out for lunch we went to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History," said Spencer.

"Did you carry Diana the entire time or was she in a stroller?" asked Emily.

"Both. Diana's anxious to get her cast off since she's tired of getting carried around, being pushed in a stroller, or being pulled in her wagon," said Spencer.

Emily thought about the interactions she had with Diana ever since she met Spencer's daughter and Hotch's niece, "She's a very energetic three-year-old."

"Luckily Diana has x-rays scheduled in two weeks, and I promised Diana that as soon as her doctor gives her the all-clear I would take her ice skating during our next monthly father/daughter date," said Spencer.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer was sending Clarissa a text message.

I'M GOING TO SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, DIANA, AND OUR UNBORN CHILD. ~ SR

A minute later Spencer had Lucy on the phone.

"You're going away for a few days?" asked Lucy.

"San Francisco, California," said Spencer.

"Want to talk to Diana before you leave?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, please," said Spencer.

Spencer heard some rustling and a few seconds later Spencer smiled when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Daddy's going away for a few days," said Spencer.

"Where?" asked Diana.

"San Francisco, California," said Spencer.

Diana thought about the map of The United States that she had hung in her bedroom and added pins to show her where her father traveled, "That's far away."

"I know, Diana. So I want you to be good for mommy and Lucy, and when I get back we'll have a movie night," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

"Daddy has to get going, so I'll call at bedtime," said Spencer before he exchanged "love yous" with Diana before hanging up.

* * *

After Detective Castro left the room, JJ looked at Spencer, "You should probably tend to that burn," said JJ.

Spencer nodded as he headed over to the table, and as he applied some cream he looked at JJ, "Knowing Clarissa, she's going to insist on looking over this burn herself when I get home."

"Really?" asked JJ.

"After Phillip Dowd, Clarissa insisted on checking over me herself before she sent me upstairs so she could yell at her brother for kicking me," said Spencer.

"Clarissa yelled at Hotch?" asked JJ.

"I heard her yelling despite me being on the second floor," said Spencer just as his cellphone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture of Diana and Jack together, "Lucy just sent me a picture of Diana and Jack together."

JJ looked at the picture and noticed Diana reading to nearly 19-month-old Jack, "Diana sure loves her cousin."

"She does, and she's excited about getting a little sister," said Spencer.

* * *

While Hotch, Emily, and Gideon were at the crime scene, Spencer pulled out his phone and called Clarissa.

"I was just about to call you since Diana wanted to talk to you," said Clarissa.

"Due to the latest victims I need to hear her voice," said Spencer softly.

"Another little girl got killed?" asked Clarissa quietly.

"A 12-year-old girl," said Spencer.

"Well here's Diana," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled a bit when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"Hi there, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"You come home?" asked Diana.

"Not yet, bumblebee since I'm still trying to find that dragon to slay," said Spencer.

"I miss you, daddy," said Diana.

"I miss you and your mommy," said Spencer.

"Merton and Daisy too?" asked Diana.

Spencer lightly chuckled, "I miss Merton and Daisy too," said Spencer as he listened to Diana tell her about her day before he hung up.

As soon as Spencer hung up, Detective Castro came into the room and looked at Spencer, "Talked to your family?" asked Detective Castro.

"It doesn't help that I have a three-year-old daughter and my wife is 23-weeks pregnant with my second daughter during a case like this," said Spencer.

"You look a bit young to have a three-year-old," said Detective Castro.

"I'm 25. Studies are stating that it's easier for men and women to become parents in their early to mid-20s because they have more energy to run and play with their children while the grandparents are still able to help raise their grandchildren," said Spencer.

"How long have you known your wife?" asked Detective Castro.

Spencer smiled as he thought about his wife, "I met Clarissa on November 30th during the year 2000 when I was 19-years-old, and I ended up marrying my wife on the second anniversary of the day we met."

"Mind if I see a picture of your wife and little girl?" asked Detective Castro.

Spencer nodded as he showed a picture of Clarissa and Diana.

Detective Castro noticed that both the mother and daughter had blue eyes while Diana had her father's curly brown hair, "She's a perfect mixture of you and your wife, and your wife's hair color reminds me of one of your teammates."

"Agent Hotchner is my brother-in-law," said Spencer.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer was reading a book when Hotch joined him, "Were you craving Dilaudid during this case?" asked Hotch quietly.

Spencer nodded, "I think that kids being murdered triggered the cravings."

"You remember hearing about the trouble I have gotten into as a teenager causing your late mother-in-law to send me to boarding school when Sean was in the first grade and Clarissa was in kindergarten?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded.

"When it came to Clarissa having me wrapped around her finger, I knew that I needed to get my act together since I didn't want Clarissa and Sean to lose me," said Hotch.

"I ended up looking at a picture of Diana, Jack, and the latest ultrasound picture of Bridget to remind myself that I have two little girls and a nephew who all depend on me," said Spencer.

"Good coping mechanism," said Hotch.

"You already know that Dr. Merrill is having me have daily therapy sessions with her even if the session has to be over the phone when we're on a case," said Spencer.

"With how painful your past is, the FBI doesn't want to lose you after a traumatic experience," said Hotch.

Before Spencer could respond, his cellphone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Clarissa.

CAN YOU RUN TO THE STORE AND PICK UP MORE PICKLES AND MAPLE SYRUP WHEN YOU GET BACK TO DC? ~ CR

Spencer groaned as his face turned a bit green causing Hotch to get concerned for his brother-in-law.

"What's wrong?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa's been craving pickles with maple syrup since Sunday. She wants me to pick up more pickles and maple syrup," said Spencer.

Hotch chuckled, "Now that's a disgusting combination."

"Diana insisted on trying some before agreeing that its a disgusting combination," said Spencer.

Hotch laughed before looking at Spencer's still bandaged hand, "How's your hand?" asked Hotch.

"It hurts a bit. Clarissa told me earlier that she's going to look over my hand," said Spencer before thinking about the unsub's way of killing, "Luckily Clarissa, Lucy, and I have been teaching Diana about fire safety."

Hotch thought about his brother-in-law becoming a father before himself, "Your a good father."

Spencer smiled at his brother-in-law, "I know, and you're a great father too."

"Sometimes I worry that I'm not good a good husband and father," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Why?" asked Spencer.

Hotch started explaining about the phone call he had earlier.

* * *

When Hotch was finished, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Why do you think that Clarissa and I are doing a much better job at maintaining our marriage and being parents?" asked Spencer.

"It helps that you and Clarissa bonded over being orphans, having common interests, and working demanding jobs that require the both of you to be on call 24/7," said Hotch.

Later on that evening Diana who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen watched her mommy look over her daddy's hand,

"You got an owie?" asked Diana.

"I burnt my hand," said Spencer.

Clarissa placed a bandage over the burn, "Your hand should be better in a few days."

"Are you going to kiss daddy's owie?" asked Diana.

Clarissa kissed her husband's bandaged hand.

"My turn," said Diana.

Spencer held out his hand and a few seconds later Diana sloppily kissed her daddy's hand, "All better."

A few seconds later Spencer was carrying Diana to the living room before the growing family settled down to watch "Flushed Away".

* * *

 _A/N: My mom had me a month before her 23rd birthday while my dad was 26 when I was born, so it was easier for my parents and grandparents to raise my brothers and me._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, Hippichic81, and brendafay for reviewing chapter 6.

 _I'm going to have it that Spencer's already fluent in Russian since he ended up tutoring a Russian foreign exchange student in English during his time at Yale._

* * *

Clarissa answered the door only to find a nervous JJ standing outside, "Jennifer," said Clarissa.

"May I come in, Clarissa?" asked JJ.

Clarissa stepped aside so JJ could come inside, "Spence is at the Washington Monument with Diana right now, but he should be back in two hours."

JJ shook her head, "I came here to talk to you not Spence."

"I'll make us some tea and bring us some cookies that Lucy made today," said Clarissa.

"OK," said JJ.

A minute later JJ was looking at pictures on the wall that included Spencer before she laid her eyes on a picture of Spencer and Clarissa laying in a hospital bed together as they looked at each other with love showing in their eyes while a newborn Diana stared at the camera.

"That's one of my most favorite pictures of Spence, Diana, and me on the day Diana was born," said Clarissa.

JJ turned around to find Clarissa standing two feet away from her while she held a tray with a teapot, two teacups, a cup of milk, a bowl of sugar, and a plate of snickerdoodle cookies, "Let me help you," said JJ as she took the tray from Clarissa.

"Please sit down," said Clarissa.

After fixing their cups of tea to their liking and eating a few cookies, Clarissa looked at JJ, "Why are you here if you don't like me?" asked Clarissa.

JJ sighed as she looked at the 24-week pregnant woman.

"I wanted to apologize to you about how I've been treating you ever since your marriage to Spence was revealed. I was jealous of you since you are married to the man I had a crush on for nearly three years," said JJ before smiling a bit, "It took me some time to realize that you are the right girl for Spence after seeing pictures of you with Spence and hearing Spence talk about you."

"Apology accepted, but why apologize to me now?" asked Clarissa.

JJ smiled a bit, "During that case in New Orleans, I ended up meeting someone who suggested that I apologize to you."

"Detective Will LaMontagne Jr.?" asked Clarissa.

"How did you know?" asked JJ.

"Spence and I always find time to talk every night when he's away. He told me about the detective being very sweet on you and that he heard that you two exchanged contact information," said Clarissa just as she felt Bridget kick causing her to rub her belly, "I don't like it that you're kicking my ribs, Bridget."

JJ looked at Clarissa, "Are you enjoying your second pregnancy?" asked JJ.

Clarissa's eyes lit up, "Despite having to deal with morning sickness and cutting out coffee of my diet, I love being pregnant."

"You must be excited about having another little girl. If I had a little girl, I would want to name her Maggie," said JJ.  
Clarissa beamed, "With how much fun I had shopping for Diana, I can't wait to see Bridget in Diana's old clothes and in the new clothes that Spence and I already bought for her."

"Garcia has been gushing about how much fun she has been having when it comes to shopping for Diana and Bridget," said JJ.

Clarissa laughed, "Diana's always spoiled during Christmas since she's one of Spence's and my most favorite Christmas gifts to each other."

"So how are you and Spence going to reduce Bridget's jealousy when she's old enough to understand that her big sister was born around Christmas?" asked JJ.

"Diana will be getting money on her birthday and her new toys on Christmas in 2010. My family did the same system for me to reduce jealously about me getting spoiled during December since I was born on December 15th," said Clarissa just as Daisy came running down the stairs with Merton.

"Spence did mention that you guys recently got a dog to help cheer Diana up over her broken leg and to help him with his P.T.S.D.," said JJ as she eyed Daisy with wary eyes, "And I have to say that Daisy's cute."

Clarissa instantly remembered hearing about Hankel's dogs attacking JJ, "I'm so sorry about Daisy being near you. "I just hope that Daisy doesn't give you flashbacks."

Daisy walked over to JJ and sat down.

"I think I can handle small dogs like Daisy," said JJ as she slowly reached out to pet Daisy who licked her hand, "Daisy is fine."

"She likes you, Jennifer," said Clarissa.

"Please call me JJ," said JJ.

"Are you sure?" asked Clarissa.

"You make Spence happy and that's a good reason for me to let you call me JJ," said JJ.

At that moment the front door opened revealing Spencer who was carrying a sleeping Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I guess Diana's too tuckered out from this morning?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer dropped the keys to Clarissa's SUV into a glass bowl before carrying his daughter towards the couch, "Yeah." said Spencer as he gently laid his daughter onto one of the couches and covered her up with an afghan that his aunt Ethel once crocheted before noticing JJ, "Is there a case, JJ?" asked Spencer.

"No case, but I came to apologize to Clarissa," said JJ.

Spencer gave Clarissa a peck on the lips before sitting down next to his wife, "Thank you."

Clarissa stood up before plopping herself down on her husband's lap causing Spencer to wrap his arms around Clarissa just as he felt Bridget kick, "Bridget missed you while you were away."

"And I missed you while I was out with Diana," said Spencer.

JJ smiled at the young couple before looking at the sleeping three-year-old, "So what did you guys do this morning?" asked JJ.

"This morning we went to an earlier service for church before we went to the zoo," said Spencer.

"After lunch, I came here to rest while Spence spent some quality time with Diana," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "I'm craving spaghetti right now."

Spencer softly chuckled, "I'll make you some."

Clarissa got off her husband's lap, "Make sure to make enough that can be easily eaten in a few hours," said Clarissa before looking at JJ, "Would you like to stay for an early dinner?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said JJ.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "If we get Diana to give in to an early bedtime tonight, I have plans for you."

Spencer's face instantly turned beet red as he headed to the kitchen.

JJ laughed, "You are definitely not like Hotch."

* * *

The next day Spencer looked at his phone as he hung up, "Junior G-man?" asked Spencer to himself before looking at Gideon and Agent Cramer, "If the Chernuses are hiding anything, Garcia will get it to us."

"Alright," said Gideon.

Agent Cramer looked at Spencer, "I see that you got married since the last time I worked with you."

Spencer snorted while Gideon chuckled, "I've been married since November 30th of 2002."

"Then why keep your marriage a secret when you joined the Bureau in 2003?" asked Agent Cramer.

"I'm married to my unit chief's little sister," said Spencer.

"Agent Hotchner's little sister?" asked Agent Cramer.

Spencer nodded, "I've known both Clarissa and Hotch since November 30th of 2000."

"Then why keep your relationship status as Agent Hotchner's brother-in-law a secret?" asked Agent Cramer.

Before Spencer could answer, Gideon looked at Agent Cramer, "We were worried about how agents who've been wanting to work for the BAU would think about a 22-year-old genius ending up on the same team as his brother-in-law. When Reid joined the team, some agents despised Spencer for getting onto an elite team right out of the academy."

"Makes sense. Do you have any kids?" asked Agent Cramer.

Spencer grinned as he pulled out his phone and showed Agent Cramer a picture of him, Clarissa, and Diana together, "I have a beautiful three-year-old daughter named Diana after my late mom while my wife is 24-weeks pregnant with our second daughter Bridget."

Agent Cramer looked at the picture and realized that Spencer's wife did look like a blue-eyed version of Agent Hotchner before laying his eyes on the little girl who was sitting on her daddy's lap with a huge grin on her face while resting her hands on her mommy's baby bump, "She's beautiful and congratulations on the upcoming addition."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

"This all involves the Russian mafia. Its really beefed up over the last 10 years or so. Started off mainly New York and LA, but they send lieutenants from the old country Pakhans they call them to open branch offices in other cities." said Agent Cramer.

"Like Baltimore. St. Louis, Chicago, Dallas list goes on. They're mainly offshoots of the Odessa mafia and they're especially tough to crack from the law enforcement standpoint. I mean, besides being well organized with sophisticated technical equipment there's Vory V Zakone to contend with," said Agent Cramer.

Spencer recognized what Agent Cramer said, "The thieves code."

"Yeah," said Agent Cramer.

"Eighteen principles they live by," said Spencer.

"It's like a Bible to these guys. Stepping outside of it means certain death. We're not gonna be turning any of them informer anytime soon." said Agent Cramer.

Gideon noticed someone looking out a window, "Then we need a witness who'll talk."

"There's not much chance of that." said Agent Cramer while Gideon walked towards a house, "Gideon?" asked Agent Cramer.

"Wait here," said Gideon before he headed to the house.

Agent Cramer looked at Spencer, "He's always like that?" asked Agent Cramer.

Spencer nodded, "He antagonized Tobias Hankel when Tobias Hankel held me captive in Georgia."

"I remember hearing that an agent got abducted in Georgia and he saved his own life before his team could rescue him, but it was never mentioned that it was you," said Agent Cramer.

"Even though I've been dealing with P.T.S.D., I'm pretty much back to my old self now thanks to Clarissa, Diana, and my

nephew," said Spencer.

"Is your little girl a genius like you?" asked Agent Cramer.

Spencer beamed as he thought about his blue-eyed mini-me, "She has inherited my intelligence and eidetic memory while having her mother's outgoing personality. I can't wait to see how Bridget turns out."

"Does your daughter having your brother-in-law's famous glare down?" asked Agent Cramer.

Spencer chuckled, "She mastered it before she turned two-years-old. Diana will be a force to be reckoned with as she gets older," said Spencer just as a car pulled up before a few men walked over to them.

"Guess who," said Agent Cramer as he looked at Spencer.

"You know these guys?" asked Spencer as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"Oh, yeah. Arseny Lysowsky," said Agent Cramer.

* * *

Spencer was in the back seat of Agent Cramer's car when Gideon looked at Spencer, "After you call Garcia, why don't you check in on Diana," said Gideon.

Spencer nodded, and a few minutes later he smiled when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Are you being a good girl for Lucy?" asked Spencer.

"I help Lucy make cookies," said Diana.

"Are you going to save some cookies for me when I get home from Baltimore?" asked Spencer.

"I always save cookies for you, daddy," said Diana.

"What type of cookies are you two making?" asked Spencer.

"Fudge cookies," said Diana.

"You and Lucy are going to make mommy and me both happy," said Spencer.

"That's why we're making them, Spencer," said Lucy.

"Well I'm going to be arriving at the Baltimore Field office in a few minutes, so I have to get going," said Spencer.

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"Love you too, Diana," said Spencer before hanging up.

"How's Diana?" asked Gideon.

"She's helping Lucy make fudge cookies," said Spencer.

"At least helping with baking will help curb her boredom a bit," said Gideon.

"I know," said Spencer.

"Why would your daughter get bored?" asked Agent Cramer.

"Three weeks ago Diana developed a greenstick fracture on her right tibia. So Diana's upset that she has to be constantly sitting down, carried around, or pushed in a stroller," said Spencer.  
"Father like daughter," said Gideon.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer was reading one of his books that is in Russian with Diana curled into his side when Diana looked at her daddy's book, "Why can't I read that?" asked Diana.

"I'm reading in Russian," said Spencer.

"Can you teach me?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his daughter while thinking about Clarissa teaching Diana how to speak Spanish, "I thought that you like it that mommy's teaching you Spanish?" asked Spencer.

"I like learning," said Diana.

"I promise you that I'll start teaching you Russian this weekend if I don't have a case," said Spencer.

"OK," beamed Diana.

Spencer tickled his daughter's belly causing Diana to giggle, "Would you like me to start reading out loud to you in Russian?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, please," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer was reading out loud in Russian to Diana who listened to her daddy with intense focus.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00 for being the 25th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to Hippichic81 for reviewing chapter 7.

 _This chapter starts on April 28th of 2007 so Clarissa's 24-weeks pregnant in the beginning of the chapter._

 _This is my last chapter until after Christmas, so I hope that everyone has a Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Dr. Edwards smiled when she showed Spencer and Diana the x-rays that were taken, "Your right tibia is healed, so you will get your cast removed today," grinned Dr. Edwards.

Diana grinned before looking at her daddy, "Do you have my right shoe?" asked Diana.

"In my messenger bag, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Dr. Edwards looked at Spencer, "Do you want Diana on your lap while I remove her cast?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, please."

A few minutes later Spencer held Diana on his lap while Dr. Edwards used an electric saw to cut off Diana's cast.  
a few minutes later Diana gasped at the sight of her leg before wrinkling her nose at how bad her leg smelled, "My leg looks yucky and smells funny."

Spencer laughed, "That's because your foot and leg hadn't been washed for a month. You were grossed out at how bad my leg and foot smelled awful when I got my cast off in March too."

Dr. Edwards smiled at her patient, "Luckily a nurse is going to wash your leg for you, Diana. After your leg is all cleaned up, I get to see you walk on both of your feet."

A minute later a nurse was gently cleaning Diana's leg.

* * *

A half-hour later, Spencer was leaving Children's National with a grinning Diana walking by his side while holding his hand.

* * *

The next day at lunchtime, Emily looked at Spencer who was eating leftovers that he brought from home, "I hope you aren't upset about JJ, Penelope, and me abducting your wife tomorrow for a girls day out," said Emily.

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad that you ladies are abducting my wife because I need to take Diana shopping for Clarissa's Mother's Day gift without her knowing what I'm doing."

Emily smiled as she thought about Mother's Day being over two weeks away, "So other than taking Diana shopping for Mother's Day, what are you two going to do?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at his favorite picture of him giving Diana a piggyback ride before making eye contact with Emily, "I'm going to continue the Russian lessons I recently started giving her."

"Diana's already learning Russian?" asked a surprised Emily.

"She asked me to teach her Russian when I was reading one of my books that are in Russian, so I started to teach her the Russian alphabet," said Spencer.

Morgan looked up from his desk, "Your three-year-old daughter wants to be bilingual like you two are?" said Morgan.

Spencer snorted, "Diana loves learning new things every day, and she grasps on to my answers to her constant questions," said Spencer before smiling a little bit, "With Diana inheriting my intelligence and Clarissa's outgoing personality, she's definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with when she's older."

Morgan chuckled as he thought about the glare that Diana gave him when he was teasing Spencer, "She definitely will be one hell of a scary woman in the future since she mastered the Hotchner glare that your wife and your two brothers-in-law have."

"Has Diana learned any languages yet?" asked Emily.

"She's learning Spanish and sign language," said Spencer.

"Who's the one giving Spanish lessons?" asked Morgan.

"Clarissa's fluent in Spanish since she took Spanish in school. She also took additional Spanish classes in nursing school just in case she has any patients that speak Spanish," said Spencer.

"I take it that your the one teaching Diana sign language?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at a picture of him with his aunt before smiling sadly, "Yes."

"What's with the sad smile?" asked Emily.

"Aunt Ethel was born deaf. She had two hearing aids, but it was important for me to master sign language at a young age so I could communicate with my aunt when she didn't have her hearing aids on," said Spencer.

"You miss your parents, aunt, and uncle?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled sadly, "Every single day." said Spencer softly before he decided to finish eating his lunch while working on his consults.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Diana each kissed Clarissa before Clarissa looked at her daughter, "You behave for daddy," said Clarissa sternly.

"I will, Mommy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "I already have a bunch of fun adventures planned for us."

"Just make sure to send me a bunch of pictures of Diana," said Clarissa.

"I will," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Clarissa was getting into Garcia's convertible with JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

As soon as Garcia pulled out of the driveway, Spencer looked at his daughter, "We're going on a secret mission today."

"Why?" asked Diana.

"Mother's Day is on May 13th, so we need to get mommy some presents," said Spencer.

"So I can't tell mommy?" asked Diana.

"Not even Lucy or auntie Haley," said Spencer as he tickled his daughter's belly.

"OK," giggled Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was buckling Diana into her car seat in the backseat of Clarissa's SUV before heading to Hobby Lobby to get art supplies for the handcrafted gifts they were going to make.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was laying newspaper onto the floor before laying down a blank piece of construction paper, "I'm going to put paint onto your feet so we can make butterflies with your feet," said Spencer.

Diana looked at the pink paint that she picked out, "Really?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he started to paint his daughter's feet.

"That tickles," laughed Diana.

"I'll be done soon, bumblebee," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Diana's eyes went wide when she saw the butterflies on the piece of paper, The butterflies are pretty daddy."

"They are. As soon as this is dry I'll help you write your message to mommy," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer was washing off his daughter's feet.

* * *

As soon as the paint dried on the picture they made, Spencer was writing a message for his wife.

Later on that evening, Clarissa slowly sat down onto a stool when Garcia looked at her, "You OK?" asked Garcia.

Clarissa rubbed her pregnant belly, "Bridget is just kicking away."

"What non-alcoholic beverage do you want?" asked Emily.

"Sprite mixed with ginger ale please," said Clarissa.

"Sprite mixed with ginger ale it is," said Emily before walking away.

Clarissa reached into the bucket that contained peanuts, "I better eat a few peanuts so Bridget has a much smaller chance of developing an allergy to peanuts."

After Clarissa ate a few peanuts, Garcia looked over where Emily was talking to a man as she waited for their drinks, "I think we've been here five minutes."

JJ watched Emily talk to the man, "Yeah, but look at her, broke away from the group. Guy saw her alone, felt confident, and made his move."

Garcia noticed Emily coming over with the man, "It must be serious."

Clarissa smirked just as Emily brought over the man and passed Clarissa her soda, "Here's your Sprite mixed with ginger ale."

"Thanks," said Clarissa as she took a sip of her soda.

Emily looked at Clarissa, JJ, and Garcia with a smile on her face, "Ladies, this is Brad, a real FBI agent."

"Really?" asked JJ as she exchanged glances with Clarissa.

Emily nodded, "Really."

JJ smiled, "No way."

"That's exciting. What's it like at Quantico?" asked Garcia.

A nervous Brad looked at the four beautiful women in front of him, "It's, uh, quite impressive."

"What department are you in?" asked JJ.

"That's classified," smiled Brad.

JJ smiled, "Ooh, must be really tough keeping all those secrets."

Clarissa rolled her eyes as she thought about how her husband was able to talk to her about some of the cases so she can help her husband after a difficult case.

"You know, it's a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass." said Brad.

While JJ, Emily, and Garcia giggled, Clarissa laughed as tears fell down her face.

"Well, somebody has got to do it. Oh, do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?" asked Emily.

"Affirmative," said Brad.

"Can we see it?" asked a smiling Emily.

"See what?" asked a confused Brad.

Emily smile, "Your badge."

Brad smiled.

"Please," pleaded Garcia and Clarissa in unison.

"I'm sorry, that's..." said Brad.

"Classified," chorused Clarissa, JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

"Figures. Of course. Tell me, Brad, does it look anything like this?" asked Emily as she held up her badge.

Brad's eyes went wide while JJ quickly held up her badge, "Or, uh, this?" asked JJ.

Brad looked at Garcia who pulled out her badge, "Or maybe this?" asked Garcia.

A shocked Brad looked at Clarissa and instantly noticed her baby bump.

Clarissa flashed her engagement ring and wedding band, "I'm not an FBI agent, but I don't think that my real F.B.I. agent husband like these ladies would appreciate you flirting with me and impersonating an FBI agent."

Brad stared at the four ladies in shock before walking away causing all four ladies to laugh while Clarissa had tears streaming down her face, "Damn hormones."

JJ's phone started to ring, "Poor little ass, it's a tough job," said JJ as she got up and grabbed her phone before walking away, "Agent Jareau."

Clarissa laughed, "A few nurses and I once dealt with a man who was claiming to be a nurse causing us to do the same thing you ladies did with our ID badges."

Garcia looked at Emily, "Lady, you are officially in my top eight, and I am so blogging about this later. Clink me."  
Clarissa, Emily, and Garcia clinked their glasses together before JJ approached them.

"Sorry, ladies," said JJ.

Emily and Garcia groaned while JJ looked at Clarissa, "We'll take you home and Spence will ride with us to Quantico."

"I better call Spence and let him know to get ready," said Clarissa as she whipped out her cellphone.

"I hope that you're not upset about Spencer being called in," said Emily.

Clarissa smiled, "There are times that I'm out with a friends from church when my phone goes off and Spence isn't upset. Spence and I have a mutual understanding about working jobs that requires us to occasionally work overtime and be on-call 24/7."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Reid family home, Spencer exited his daughter's bedroom when his phone rang causing him to smile when he saw that it was Clarissa, "Need me to pick you up?" asked Spencer.

"No, but you have a case. JJ, Emily, and Penelope are bringing me home before you ride to Quantico with them," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer entered the master bedroom just as Clarissa walked out of the bathroom, "Nature called?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I thought you had a case."

"I do have a case, but your brother decided that we'll be leaving for Washington State tomorrow. Aaron will be picking me up in the morning," said Spencer before looking at the digital alarm clock, "I'm going to take a quick shower before I get some sleep for my long day tomorrow."

"Can I join you for a quickie?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head before taking ahold of his wife's hand, and two minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were in the shower together.

* * *

The next morning Spencer looked at Diana as he cut up his daughter's pancakes, "Uncle Aaron and I are going away for a few days," said Spencer.

"For a case?" asked Diana.

"Washington State," said Spencer.

"Please stay safe, daddy," said Diana.

"I promise, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana looked down at her right leg that didn't contain her purple cast, "Can we go ice skating when you come home?" asked Diana.

"Only if you are a good girl for mommy and Lucy while I'm away," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," sighed Diana.

Spencer hugged and kissed Diana before his cellphone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from his brother-in-law.

I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN A FEW MINUTES. ~ AH

After Spencer gave Clarissa a quick kiss and kissed Clarissa's baby bump, he looked at his two girls, "I love you, girls."

Five minutes later Spencer and Hotch were waving at Clarissa and Diana who were waving at them from the window before Hotch pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who was pulling his sweater tighter against himself causing him to think about how spending over two days in a shack with no heat affected Spencer, "Still feeling cold?" asked Hotch gently.

"Yeah," said Spencer.

"Clarissa did mention that the cardigan your wearing is always her favorite," said Hotch.

Spencer chuckled, "That's because your sister likes to wear this cardigan when I'm not wearing it."

A minute later Hotch's cellphone rang causing Hotch to quickly answer his phone, "Hotchner," answered Hotch before looking towards his brother in law, "Hold on a minute, I'll put you on speaker," said Hotch as he put his phone on speaker before taking a seat close to his brother-in-law.

"Hunting season officially opens in three days. Does it look like the victim's wounds could be from an arrow?" asked Gideon.

Spencer looked at the crime scene photos, "Whatever punctured the organs had to be long enough to penetrate the chest and mimic a 22 caliber bullet, so, yeah, it's possible,"

"I think these victims are being caught, taken to the woods and hunted like wild animals," said Gideon.

Spencer looked at his brother in law, "Uncle Gordon taught me how to do archery."

"Really?" asked Hotch.

"He taught me how to use a bow and arrow when I was dealing with an obsession bout "Robin Hood"," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to pull out his phone and see that Lucy sent a picture of Diana causing him to smile.

"What's with the smile on your face?" asked Sheriff Schaeffer.

"I just received a picture of my daughter from her nanny," said Spencer as he showed the sheriff a picture of Diana.  
Sheriff Schaeffer looked at the picture of the blue-eyed and curly brown-haired little girl.

"She's adorable. How old is she?" asked Sheriff Schaeffer.

"Diana's three," said Spencer just as Hotch came into the room, "I just got a new picture of your niece."

Hotch quickly made his way to his brother-in-law and looked at the picture of Diana who was on her tricycle.

"Diana looks happy to be out of her cast," said Hotch.

"She sure is," said Spencer.

Sheriff Schaeffer looked at the two agents, "I take it that since Dr. Reid mentioned niece, you two are brothers-in-law?" asked Sheriff Schaeffer.

Spencer nodded as his growing curls bounced.

"Yes," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer pulled out a National Geographic magazine when JJ looked at him, "Please read slower so I could also read," said JJ.

"OK," said Spencer just as his cellphone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text message from Clarissa.

I HAVE A FEELING THAT BRIDGET'S GOING TO BE BORN WITH A FULL HEAD OF HAIR SINCE I'M DEALING WITH HEARTBURN RIGHT NOW. ~ CR

"Everything OK?" asked JJ.

"Clarissa has a feeling that Bridget's going to be born with a full head of hair since she's dealing with heartburn right now," said Spencer.

"What color hair are you hoping for Bridget to have?" asked JJ.

"There's a chance that Bridget could end up with blonde hair like my mom, uncle Gordon, and her Sean," said Spencer.

"Don't forget brown hair like yours and Diana's," said JJ.

Spencer nodded, "Also Bridget could inherit Clarissa's and Hotch's hair color. Clarissa is hoping that whatever hair color Bridget inherits, that she'll inherit my curls."

"What about eyes?" asked JJ.

"I already love it that Diana has her mother's blue eyes, but Clarissa's hoping that Bridget has my eyes," said Spencer.

"Either way Bridget will be beautiful like her big sister," said JJ.

Spencer nodded.

* * *

Spencer entered the master bedroom to see his wife sitting up in bed reading a book, "Hey," said Spencer as he closed the bedroom door.

"Hey yourself," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was sitting up in bed next to his wife, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer as he rested his hand on Clarissa's baby bump and smiled when he felt a kick.

"Pretty good," said Clarissa.

Spencer rubbed his wife's Bridget, "Just keep on growing big and strong, Bridget. mommy, Diana, and I will be meeting you in either July or August."

A few seconds later Bridget kicked.

Clarissa laughed, "Why do I get the feeling that Bridget is going to be a daddy's girl like Diana since she loves kicking when she hears your voice?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer chuckled before looking at his wife, "Well I'm going to take a shower, but I could go for a bubble bath if you join me."

Clarissa grinned, and a few seconds later Spencer was helping his wife get out of bed before leading his wife to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, Hippichic81, and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter

 _Clarissa's now 25-weeks pregnant in this chapter, and I already figured out who I will cast as Bridget Mackenzie Reid._

 _I know that Diana's at the age when she can start attending preschool, but Spencer and Clarissa decided that she could wait until she's closer to turning four to start preschool._

 _Despite it not being 8 PM yet, right now I'm sitting up in my bed while burrowing myself under my sheets and comforter while wearing some flannel pajamas since the real feel outside temperature is currently -21 degrees Fahrenheit. I just love Wisconsin winters._

* * *

Diana looked at her father as they sat across from one another playing chess in the library, "Will you still play with me after my baby sister is born?" asked Diana.

Spencer's heart dropped at Diana's question causing him to get up and scoop up his daughter before sitting down with Diana on his lap, "I'll always have time to play with you. It's been planned that I take three or four weeks off after Bridget is born so I can spend more time with you while I adjust to losing sleep."

"Did I wake you and mommy up during the night when I was a baby?" asked Diana.

Spencer chuckled, "You sure did. When I was home you would wake mommy and me up since you wanted attention from me."

Diana giggled before focusing on the chessboard and moved a piece with a huge grin on her face, "Checkmate."

Spencer's eyes went wide as he realized that his three-year-old beat him at chess without him letting her win.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer looked at Clarissa as they headed up the stairs, "I know that we should have Diana take an IQ test when she turns five-years-old so Washington International School can make sure that she doesn't get bored, but part of me doesn't want to get her tested because of the pressure that teachers might give her," said Spencer.  
Clarissa looked at her husband, "We don't have to decide yet if we want to get Diana tested, but how about we ask Diana about what she wants to do when she turns five," said Clarissa before winking at her husband, "Besides Diana's happy that she's a genius like you."

"OK," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "I know that we're doing everything to make Diana a well-adjusted kid since she's already making friends in Sunday School and her figure skating classes, but I just don't want her to get bullied about her intelligence when she starts going to preschool at the end of August."

Clarissa closed their bedroom and door and locked it before she looked at her husband as she started to undo the buttons of Spencer's dress shirt, "We have over three months before Diana starts going to morning preschool. Luckily I'll be able to help with her transition since I'll be on maternity leave for the first couple of months," said Clarissa before kissing her husband, "Let's have some mommy and daddy time since its probably going to be a few days before we have mommy and daddy time again," said Clarissa as she removed her husband's dress shirt.

A few seconds later Spencer was leading his 25-week pregnant wife to bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was fixing himself some coffee when Gideon approached him.

"How was your weekend?" asked Gideon.

"You know that I've been teaching Diana how to play chess and I've been letting her win on purpose?" asked Spencer.

"One of the best ways to make your daughter not get upset about losing a game," said Gideon.

"Yesterday was the first time I made sure that I wouldn't be letting her win, and she beat me," said Spencer proudly.

Gideon smiled a bit, "Shouldn't you try to find out if she can have her first IQ test much sooner?" asked Gideon.

"She can't have her first IQ test until she's five years old, but I just don't want her to skip as many grades as I did," said Spencer before walking away with his coffee.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer stood in the doorway of Gideon's office to seeing his brother in law and Gideon watching Charlie Chaplin.

"Why are you two watching Charlie Chaplin?" asked Spencer.

Hotch and Gideon turned to see Spencer standing in the doorway with a few files in his hands.

"I'm planning on showing the cadets this as a way of dealing with the stress our job brings," said Gideon as he motioned Spencer to sit down.

Spencer smiled as he quickly turned the free chair around and sat down next to his brother-in-law.

"Luckily Clarissa and Diana both help me deal with stress this job brings me." said Spencer before grinning, "Bridget's upcoming birth in 15 weeks gives me something to be excited about."

Hotch reached out and squeezed his brother-in-law's shoulder, "I'm excited about getting to hold my second niece, Spencer."

Gideon looked at the two brothers-in-law, "Having wives and kids are a good way to cope with this job," said Gideon before looking at Spencer, "Luckily you didn't let the Hankel case destroy your marriage, but the trauma you went through caused your marriage with Clarissa to get stronger."

"Clarissa had survived to deal with P.T.S.D. from that car accident, so we've been talking a lot," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "When you entered Clarissa's life, I noticed that the sparkle that was lacking in her eyes from the accident ended up returning."

"My academic adviser said the same thing about me when I ended up becoming more than friends with Clarissa. I guess that Clarissa and I practically saved each other since grief is what brought us together," said Spencer thoughtfully before he ended up laughing at a scene.

Hotch and Gideon looked at each other and smiled as they both thought about Spencer being one of the strongest people they ever met since he had overcome every obstacle that he has been given during his short 25 years of life.

* * *

Spencer pulled out his phone and called Clarissa, "Am I going to be keeping your dinner warm for you or are you heading to Kansas City?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm heading to the jet in 30 minutes to fly to Kansas City, Kansas," said Spencer.

"Have some time to talk to Diana?" asked Clarissa.

"I sure do, so please put her on," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer heard Diana's voice.

"You go away, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I'm heading to Kansas City, Kansas," said Spencer.

"Please stay safe, daddy," said Diana.

"I promise, bumblebee. I expect you to be good for mommy and Lucy," said Spencer.

"I will," said Diana.

* * *

Spencer, Hotch, JJ, Gideon, Morgan, Emily, Detective McGee, and Captain Wright stood outside when Hotch looked at everyone.

"To cover more ground, we'll split up into groups of two," said Hotch before looking at his brother in law, "Knowing my sister, she'll release her pregnancy hormones on me if she finds out that I don't pair myself with you during this hour."

Spencer rolled his eyes causing Detective McGee and Captain Wright to look at them.

"Sister?" asked Captain Wright.

"When we're on the clock we're coworkers, but when we're off duty we're brothers-in-law since Dr. Reid is married to my baby sister," said Hotch.

Spencer rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law while everyone else started to pair up.

"How many kids?" asked Captain Wright.

"I have a three-year-old daughter, and my wife is 25-weeks pregnant with my second child," said Spencer.

"Know the gender?" asked Captain Wright.

"Its a girl," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer looked at his brother in law as they walked away from the two young women who propositioned him, "I'm already aware that my wedding band doesn't ward off all women," said Spencer.

"I know," said Hotch.

"All women tend to approach me when it's just Diana and me, and Clarissa has told me that women like to fall in love with men who are good with children," said Spencer.

Hotch gave his brother-in-law an amused look, "You do know that Clarissa's never going to let you live it down when I tell her about every prostitute propositioning you."

Spencer rolled his eyes before giving his brother-in-law a smirk, "If you tell her, I'll make sure that your the last one to hold your niece after Bridget is born."

Hotch shook his head when he heard Emily talk to Morgan.

"You make the people around you feel good," smiled Emily.

Spencer and Hotch approached Morgan and Emily.

"Well, he's no Charlie Chaplin," joked Hotch.

"Again with the Chaplins'," deadpanned Morgan.

"How'd you guys do?" asked Emily.

Hotch gave his flustered brother-in-law an amused look, "Well, Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked to," said Hotch while an embarrassed Spencer nodded, "But we didn't find anybody who thinks they'd seen the unsub."

"Same story with us," said Morgan.

"We saw Gideon and McGee a block back. They hadn't had any luck, either," said Hotch.

"It's odd. If the unsub were out here, he'd stand out. You know, people would recognize the description," said Spencer.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Emily.

Captain Wright and JJ approached them, "Right where I thought we were," said Captain Wright.

"Captain?" asked Hotch.

"You said this guy would definitely be memorable. You were adamant. So if no one out here remembers him, according to you, he doesn't exist," said Captain Wright.

"That's not exactly what we said, but," said JJ before Captain Wright interrupted her.

"It's what you implied," said Captain Wright.

"What do you think happened to them, Captain?" asked Hotch.

"I told you, I don't think anything happened to them," said Captain Wright.

Hotch glared at Captain Wright, "Oh, that's right. You think they all got houses and jobs."

"OK, all this means is we have another piece of the puzzle here. Someone got over 60 street-smart people out of here and no one noticed," said Emily.

"It's almost like he blended in," said Spencer.

JJ looked at Spencer, "It's more than that. It's like he must somehow belong."

"Like he's here all the time," said Hotch.

Morgan quickly noticed van containing a man talking to the woman he just talked to, "Like social services."

"What?" asked Emily.

Morgan looked at Captain Wright, "Captain Wright?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah?" asked Captain Wright.

Morgan kept an eye on Mona, "Does your social services department patrol around?" asked Morgan.

"Excuse me?" asked Captain Wright.

"Do they drive around in the middle of the night looking for people to help?" asked Morgan as he saw a social service employee take Mona's cart.

"No. They have to be called, and then," said Captain Wright before Morgan took off.

Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Clarissa.

I KNOW THAT YOUR ON YOUR WAY HOME SINCE AARON TEXTED ME TO TELL ME ABOUT HOW PROSTITUTES WERE PROPOSITIONING YOU. SO TOMORROW NIGHT, I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU. ~ CR

Spencer blushed a bit causing Morgan to laugh.

"Clarissa sent you something to make you blush?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "You just earned the right to be the last person to hold Bridget after she's born."  
Hotch shook his head.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Have any women hit on you when it's just you and Diana?" asked Morgan.

"Over 100 times. Clarissa explained to me that a lot of single women love seeing men who are good with children," said Spencer.

"She told me that she has a few colleagues who developed crushes on you when you do magic shows at Children's National," said Emily.

* * *

Spencer entered the bullpen with his teammates and his eyes went wide when he saw Garcia standing with Diana on her hip.

"Daddy!" cried Diana.

Garcia placed Diana onto the floor.

A few seconds later, Spencer was scooping up Diana, "What are you doing here, young lady?" asked Spencer as he kissed Diana's cheek.

"I couldn't help myself since I needed some cuddles with your daughter," said Garcia before looking at Hotch, "I called

Haley and asked her if Jack could come here, but Jack's with his grandparents right now."

Hotch and Gideon looked at each other before Gideon looked at his teammates, "Since there's a couple of hours before Diana's bedtime, she can stay while we watch some Charlie Chaplin."

Diana looked at Gideon with wide blue eyes, "Really?" asked Diana.

"Charlie Chaplin is appropriate for a little girl your age," smiled Gideon.

Hotch looked at his niece, "Are you going to take turns sitting on your daddy's and my laps?" asked Hotch.

Diana nodded as her long side braids bounced, "Yes, uncle Aaron," said Diana before looking at her father, Diana looked at her daddy, "I have to go potty."

JJ looked at Spencer, "I'll take her, Spence."

Spencer handed his daughter over to JJ before looking at Garcia, "So where's Diana's car seat?" asked Spencer.

"In my bat cave," said Garcia.

Spencer nodded before looking at his brother-in-law, "I guess you're my ride home since I carpooled with you the day before."

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was sitting on a chair with Diana on his lap when he felt some popcorn hit his head causing him to look back at JJ and Emily before hugging his daughter closer to him.

"You OK, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer leaned towards Diana's ear, "When I say so, please help me throw popcorn at JJ and Emily," whispered Spencer.

Diana giggled and whispered into her father's ear, "OK, daddy."

A few seconds later Spencer grabbed a hand full of popcorn causing Diana to follow suit, and a few seconds later Spencer and Diana who had matching grins on their faces both threw popcorn at JJ and Emily.

Diana gave JJ and Emily her 'Hotchner glare", "Please stop throwing popcorn at my daddy," ordered Diana.

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Diana glaring at JJ and Emily.

A laughing Morgan looked at Hotch, "She's definitely your niece, Hotch."

At that moment Diana yawned, "Daddy?" asked Diana.

"I take it that its bedtime?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as she fell asleep causing Spencer to look at his brother-in-law, "Diana just fell asleep."

A few seconds later JJ, Emily, and Garcia were each kissing Diana before the two brothers-in-law left with a sleeping Diana who was comfortable in her daddy's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own Clarissa, little Diana, and Lucy.

A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81, tannerose5, and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 9.

 _I decided that I won't cast a child actress as Bridget Mackenzie Reid, but I'm already planning that she will be a perfect mixture of her parents just like little Diana is._

 _I'm sorry to say that I decided that No Way Out Part 2 will happen, and I know that May 14th didn't happen on a Friday in 2007, so the case in this chapter takes place on May 11th, 2007. I'm planning that Doubt, In Name and Blood, and Scared to Death all happen in September of 2007. So this is the last chapter that deals with episodes for awhile._

* * *

Morgan looked at Spencer who was packing up his messenger bag for the weekend, "Heading home to your girls for the weekend?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, and I'm excited about Sunday," said Spencer.

"That reminds me that I should call my mom on Sunday," said Morgan.

"Is your mom still getting on to you about having grandchildren?" asked Spencer.

"Every time I talk to her," said Morgan.

"Mother's Day next year will be even better since Bridget will be able to celebrate Mother's Day with Clarissa, Diana, and me," said Spencer as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, "I hope you guys have a good weekend."

"You too," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer was in the elevator.

Spencer locked his Glock into its safe when Diana ran into the foyer.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Diana.

Spencer instantly scooped up Diana and hugged her causing Diana to wrap her legs around her daddy's waist and her arms around his neck, "I missed you while I was at work."

"I missed you too, daddy," said Diana.

"Shall we go say hi to mommy?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer entered the kitchen with Diana.

"Hi," said Clarissa.

Spencer gave his wife a gentle kiss, "Hi," said Spencer before seeing what was being made, "Chicken pot pie?" asked Spencer.

"My recipe," said Lucy.

Clarissa poked her husband's stomach while thinking about how the severe P.T.S.D. that her husband dealt with caused him to lose weight, "At least your gaining the weight you lost back."

"I know," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "What do you say about me reading to you until we wash up for dinner?" asked Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Dinner will be done in about 15 minutes," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was sitting in the living room with Diana reading to her.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa smiled as they watched Diana play with her toys in the tub.

"You can play for five more minutes before we help you wash your hair and body," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her parents, "When will our swimming pool be filled up with water again?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they thought about their in-ground swimming pool that was already there when they bought the house.

"Our goal is to have our pool ready by June 1st," said Spencer.

Clarissa rubbed her 26-week pregnant belly, "At least our swimming pool will help me stay active and cool as it gets closer to Bridget's birth."

At that moment Spencer's work cell phone vibrated, causing Spencer's eyes to go wide at the text message he got.

"What?" asked Clarissa.

"Something happened at Gideon's apartment," said Spencer as he quickly got up, "I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on," said Spencer as he kissed Clarissa.

"OK," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his daughter, "From now until mommy puts you to bed, please behave for mommy and Lucy since you know that stress isn't good for mommy and Bridget," said Spencer in a soft and yet stern voice.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was quickly getting into his car and drove to Gideon's apartment.

* * *

After Spencer saw the crime scene and they realized that Gideon was wanted for murder, Spencer got into his car he called Clarissa.

"Is Gideon OK?" asked Clarissa.

"It's hard to say," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

"Gideon's girlfriend was murdered in his apartment before he could get home and Gideon is on the run," said Spencer.

"Oh my gosh," said Clarissa.

"Luckily we know who killed Gideon's girlfriend," said Spencer.

"Who?" asked Clarissa.

"Frank," said Spencer.

"The one that abducted all those school children in your home state?" asked Clarissa.

"The very one," said Spencer.

"As soon as Frank is caught, please let Gideon know that he's welcome to stay in our guest bedroom for as long as he needs to," said Clarissa.

"I'll let him know," said Spencer.

"I'll let you get back to work, please stay safe," said Clarissa.

"I promise," said Spencer.

"Love you," said Clarissa.

"Love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Spencer was in the front passenger seat of an SUV when Spencer pulled out his phone and looked at a picture of Diana.

"Looking at a picture of Diana?" asked Emily.

"Yeah," said Spencer before smiling softly at a picture that revealed a grinning Diana resting her hand on her mother's 26-week pregnant belly, "Diana's smiles and laughter helps gives me positive memories since my eidetic memory can never make me forget anything."

Emily quickly thought about the times she got to watch Spencer interact with his nephew, "Don't forget Jack."

"I can never forget my favorite nephew," said Spencer.

"So the next time you and Clarissa have a baby, are you hoping for a boy?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa and I are both wanting our own little boy, but it's going to be a few years before we try for another child," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer and JJ were in New York City with some police officers and an apartment super as they headed to Mary Breitkopf.

"It's right this way," said the apartment super.

JJ quickly stopped Spencer while thinking about the last time they spit up, "Whoa, hey. No matter what happens this time, we don't split up, clear?" asked JJ.

"Crystal clear," said Spencer.

A few minutes later the landlord unlocked the apartment before JJ looked at the super, "Wait here," ordered JJ.

"Yes, ma'am," said the landlord.

After clearing the apartment, JJ opened up a door while Spencer opened up the curtains causing everyone's eyes to go wide at the sight of a mummified body on a bed. A few seconds later they heard some tapping, and a few seconds later they found Tracey Belle alive.

"Your safe, Tracey," said Spencer gently as he gently bent down and quickly put on latex-free gloves to prevent himself from developing an allergic reaction, "I'm going to remove the tape as gently as possible."

Tracey nodded, and a few seconds later she felt the tape get removed.

"I'm going to lift you up, but I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them, OK?" asked Spencer.

"OK," said Tracey as she closed her eyes.

A few seconds later Spencer bent down and scooped up Tracey and quickly carried her out of the bedroom and settled her into a chair in the living room.

"You can open your eyes now," said Spencer.

Tracey opened her eyes and looked at Spencer, "I remember you giving me a piggyback ride out of the woods."

"My own little girl loves it when I give her piggyback rides," smiled Spencer.

"How old is your daughter?" asked Tracey.

"She's three," said Spencer.

"Can I talk to, Gideon?" asked Tracey.

"You sure can," smiled JJ as she pulled out her phone to call Hotch.

As soon as Tracey finished up her phone call, JJ led Tracey away while Spencer headed to the bedroom to look at Mary's body one last time before leaving the apartment with JJ and Tracey.

* * *

Over two hours later Spencer and JJ were flying back to Quantico with Tracey who insisted on being next to Spencer.

"Can I please see a picture of your little girl?" asked Tracey.

Spencer smiled as he pulled out his phone and showed Tracey a picture of Diana.

"She looks just like you, but she has blue eyes," said Tracey.

"My wife has those same blue eyes," said Spencer.

"Can I see a picture of your wife?" asked Tracey.

Spencer quickly showed Tracey a picture of Clarissa, "She's very pretty."

"She sure is, and I can't wait to see how beautiful my second child will be," said Spencer.

Tracey looked at Spencer with wide eyes, "You're becoming a daddy again?" asked Tracey.

"This August I'll be holding Bridget Mackenzie Reid for the first time," said Spencer.

"That's a pretty name," said Tracey.

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer and JJ smiled when they saw Tracey reunite with her parents.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer entered his house and he smiled when he saw Clarissa sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," said Spencer as he quickly locked up his gun.

"No Gideon?" asked Clarissa.

"He didn't want to impose us, but I told him that he's always welcome to join us for dinner," said Spencer.

"Good," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife with haunted eyes, "After what happened, I'm just glad that I have you, Diana, and Bridget," said Spencer as he rested his hand on Clarissa's baby bump and smiled softly when he felt a kick.

* * *

The next morning Spencer stood outside of his and Clarissa's bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast in his hands before he looked at his little girl, "Let's go wake mommy up," said Spencer quietly.

"OK, daddy," grinned Diana.

A few seconds later Clarissa woke up to being given kisses by Diana, "What's with the pleasant wake-up call?" asked Clarissa as she reached for her glasses and slipped them on.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy," grinned Diana as she gave her mommy another kiss before she kissed her mommy's 27-week baby bump, "I love you, Bridget."

Clarissa instantly teared up.

"Happy tears?" asked Diana.

"Yes, and I can't wait to watch you be a big sister to Bridget," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer entered the bedroom and kissed his wife on the lips, "Happy Mother's Day, love."

"Thanks," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later the growing family started to eat their breakfast in bed before they got ready for church.

* * *

Later on that evening Diana looked at her mommy and daddy, "Can we please watch "Mary Poppins"?" asked Diana as she held up a DVD case.

"We sure can, sweet pea," said Clarissa.

"I'll go make us some popcorn," said Spencer.

"I want pickle juice poured onto my popcorn," said Clarissa as she rubbed her 27-week pregnant belly.

Spencer grimaced as he headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were on the couch watching "Mary Poppins".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, Angel Wings00, Hippichic81, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 10.

 _This is my first chapter for this story in the year 2018, so I hope that everyone had a safe and Happy New Year. I ended up ringing in the new year by giving Zoey and Zubie kisses, and both dogs kissed me back before they kissed each other._

 _This chapter starts a few days after the ending of the last chapter. Clarissa is 27-weeks pregnant in the beginning of this chapter._ _So we're getting closer to Bridget's upcoming arrival!_

 _The type of fenced in backyard that the Reid family has is a 12 foot high privacy fence so no one can see what the Reids are doing in their backyard._ _Diana's usually a well behaved girl, but she does have her moments!_

* * *

Clarissa looked at her husband and soon to be oldest daughter as they ate breakfast, "What are you two going to do today?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm planning on finishing up the flower garden while weeding the vegetable garden," said Spencer.

"That would be wonderful," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Lucy, "What are you going to do today?" asked Spencer.

"Other than cleaning all of the bathrooms and sweeping and mopping floors, I'm going to catch up on some reading," said Lucy.

Diana who was wearing a yellow sundress while her mid-back length curly hair was pulled into pigtails looked at her daddy, "I help you in the garden, daddy," said Diana before she took another sip of her orange juice and took another bite of her omelet.

"Your always my little helper," smiled Spencer.

* * *

Later on that day at 1 PM, Spencer planted the last flower and watered the flowers before looking around the large backyard only to find a muddy Diana going down the slide before landing on her butt into a big mud puddle causing wet mud to splash over Diana's head, "Do not laugh because I'll only be encouraging her behavior," muttered Spencer to  
Spencer stood up and removed his gardening gloves before he made his way over to his daughter who was going down the slide again and sternly spoke, "Diana Ethel Reid, there wasn't a mud puddle here this morning."

Diana got out of the mud puddle and stood by the mud puddle as mud dripped off her dress and pigtails, "I dug a big hole and pour buckets full of water in it before mixing the dirt and water, and when the mud got thick I go down the slide 10 times and not land on my feet."

Spencer shook his head as he pulled out his phone and looked at his daughter, "Before I hose you off so you could be allowed to go inside the house for a bath, smile so I can take a picture for mommy to look at when she's taking a break so she can know how your spending your day today."

A few seconds later Spencer was taking a picture of a grinning Diana before sending the picture to Clarissa and Hotch.

DIANA DECIDED TO HELP ME OUT WITH TENDING THE GARDEN BEFORE SHE SNUCK AWAY TO GIVE HERSELF A MUD BATH BY DIGGING A HOLE AT THE BOTTOM OF HER SLIDE AND FILL IT WITH WATER. I HAVE AN EXTREMELY WET AND DIRTY LITTLE GIRL TO CLEAN UP BEFORE I TAKE HER INTO THE HOUSE FOR A BATH AND NAP TIME. ~ SR

A few seconds later Spencer sent Lucy a text message while enclosing the picture of Diana that he sent to Clarissa and Hotch.

CAN YOU PLEASE BRING TWO TOWELS OUTSIDE SINCE I HAVE TO HOSE OFF DIANA BEFORE I BRING HER INSIDE FOR A BATH? ~ SR

"Lucy should be outside with towels soon, so I should start hosing you off," said Spencer.

30 seconds later Spencer was turning the garden hose's nozzle onto the shower setting and started hosing off Diana who started giggling as soon as the water touched her skin.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer turned off the hose and looked at his soaking wet daughter.

"Let's head over to the towels that Lucy brought outside and I can get you out of your dress," said Spencer.

"OK," shivered Diana.

15 seconds later Spencer was drying off his daughter before he quickly removed his daughter's dress and underwear and quickly wrapped his daughter with a dry towel and carried Diana into the house where Lucy had a warm bath waiting.

"Can I play in the tub for a few minutes before you wash me, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer as he swooped his daughter into the tub, "But please don't give yourself mud baths like that again or you'll be inside with Lucy while I tend to the garden."

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

Meanwhile at Children's National, Clarissa was eating a sandwich and sour cream and onion potato chips when she decided to see if she had any messages, and a few seconds later she was laughing with tears streaming down her face at the picture of a grinning Diana who was covered head to toe in mud causing her friend Nurse Alyssa Cater to look at her.

"What's so funny, Clarissa?" asked Nurse Carter.

"Spence sent me a picture of Diana covered head to toe in mud decided to give herself a mud bath like the ones she has with me at the spa," said Clarissa as she showed her friend the picture.

Nurse Carter burst out laughing before looking at Clarissa. "Even though you told me that the terrible twos were terrible, she's dealing with the terrible three's," laughed Nurse Carter.

"After what happened to Spence nearly four months ago, we need Diana's funny antics to get us smiling and laughing. Luckily Spence is almost back to being the man I fell in love with over six years ago since he's been going to therapy for PTSD," said Clarissa softly as she wiped a tear.

Nurse Carter gave Clarissa a sad smile as she thought back to the phone call she had with a crying Clarissa over four months ago and the one they had when Spencer got rescued, "My husband suffered from severe P.T.S.D. when he came home from Iraq. He ended up becoming an alcoholic before I gave him the choices to accept help or I would leave him and he wouldn't have visitation with the kids."

"What did he do after you yelled at him?" asked Clarissa.

"He quietly went off to rehab for recovering veterans. He's been sober for over three years now," said Nurse Carter.

Clarissa looked around before whispering, "Spence was injected with a highly addictive drug during his captivity. Luckily he told my brother that he was drugged against his will, causing him to go through detox in the hospital with me by his side. Spence knows that he has way too much to lose if he did get addicted drugs or alcohol so he accepted the help that was offered to him from the beginning."

"I promise you that I won't tell anyone about what you just told me," said Nurse Carter.

Clarissa nodded her thanks before gesturing to Nurse Carter's chips.

Nurse Carter passed her chips to Clarissa. "So how is the FBI helping Spencer with his P.T.S.D.?" asked Nurse Carter.

"He had a lot of counseling while my brother kept a closer eye on him in the field. Spencer is also in charge of managing our garden this year as one of his exposure therapy projects to help him get used to being around dirt and using a shovel again," said Clarissa.

"Kill or cure?" asked Nurse Carter.

"It was a bit rough at first since Spence had flashbacks, but now he can handle using a shovel," said Clarissa before groaning when she felt Bridget kick.

"Bridget kicked?" asked Nurse Carter.

Clarissa rubbed her baby bump, "Yeah, and I just can't believe that I'm going to start the 7th month of this pregnancy and the third trimester next week."

"At least you start working in the maternity ward at Georgetown University Hospital next week so the staff there can monitor you better while you work," said Nurse Carter.

"I know, and pretty soon I'll be too big to drive so Lucy's going to drive me to and from here," said Clarissa.

"Your beautiful, Clarissa," soothed Nurse Carter.

"Spence tells me that every day," said Clarissa before looking at her watch, "We should get back to work so I can distract myself at the idea of going home right now to jump my husband during Diana's nap," said Clarissa.

Nurse Carter laughed as she helped Clarissa stand up, "Craving your husband?" asked Nurse Carter.

Clarissa blushed a bit, "Yes, and I already have plans for him tonight."

* * *

After drying off Diana, Spencer put a tired Diana into pajamas so she could be comfortable for her nap, "Its nap time," said Spencer.

"When will I stop having naps?" asked Diana.

"Hopefully by the time you start all-day kindergarten by the time your five-years-old," said Spencer as he carried Diana to her bedroom.

Five minutes later Spencer and Lucy both collapsed in the living room before they started laughing over Diana's antics from earlier.

* * *

Later on that evening, Diana grinned when she looked out the window, "Mommy's home!" exclaimed Diana.  
Spencer came into the living room as he dried his hands with a hand towel, "Remember not to tackle down mommy since you'll hurt mommy and your baby sister."

"Yes, daddy," sighed Diana.

A minute later Clarissa came into the house and smiled when she saw Diana, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa stood up to her full height and thought about how her brother and Spencer both told her that they've been put on leave for two weeks over the events of Frank's return, "Did you have fun with daddy?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, and I play in the mud today," grinned Diana.

"Your father sent me a picture," said Clarissa before walking over to her husband and kissed him, "Hey."

"Hey," said Spencer.

"I smell steak," said Clarissa.

"I decided to make steak on the grill," said Spencer.

"Since its beautiful outside, why don't we eat on the patio," said Clarissa.

"Good idea," said Spencer.

Five minutes later the growing Reid family and Lucy were sitting at the patio table enjoying the steak and vegetables that Spencer cooked on the grill.

* * *

As soon as Diana was done eating her cut up steak and grilled vegetables, she looked at her mommy, "How did me and daddy do on the garden?" asked Diana.

"Its daddy and I," corrected Spencer.

"How did daddy and I do on the garden?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her husband and daughter, "You two did a wonderful job."

Diana looked at her daddy, "When do you go back to work?" asked Diana.

"I go back in two weeks," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "It seems like that since Gideon's on bereavement leave until September, so I decided that I'll take a maximum of two weeks of paternity leave so I don't leave my team down two agents."

Clarissa rubbed her 27-week pregnant belly, "Two weeks should be enough for you since I have Lucy to help me out."

"I'm already planning that I stay in the guest bedroom for a while when you go back to work after my latest charge is born," said Lucy.

Spencer nodded his thanks to Lucy.

* * *

The next day Spencer was running through the park while pushing Diana in her jogging stroller before he stopped running when he saw Morgan walking towards them with Clooney.

"Clooney!" grinned Diana.

Clooney quickly ran to Diana and gave her a kiss causing the three-year-old to giggle.

Morgan looked at Diana, "Well look at you, pretty little lady."

"Hi, uncle Derek," grinned Diana.

Morgan looked up at Spencer who was wearing a t-shirt that said WORLD'S BEST DAD and sweat pants, "How many miles have you ran so far?" asked Morgan.

Spencer took a drink of water, "Two miles since leaving home 15 minutes ago."

"Pretty good," said Morgan.

"Clarissa told me that I have a runner's build when she started dragging me along on runs when I started dating her," said Spencer.

"Don't forget swimmer's build too since I've seen how quick you are at swimming laps at the various hotels we've stayed in and at the pool at the academy," said Morgan.

"And I can't wait to swim laps as soon as the swimming pool in the backyard gets filled out," said Spencer.

"Daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer walked around his daughter's stroller and looked at his little girl, "Yes, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked at the nearby playground equipment, "Can I play on the slide before we go home for lunch?" asked Diana.

"You sure can, bumblebee," said Spencer as he quickly unbuckled his daughter from her stroller.

A minute later Spencer and Morgan were sitting at a picnic table as they watched Diana play on the playground equipment.

"Seems like your enjoying our suspension by being a full-time dad," said Morgan.

Spencer shook his head, "It would be even better if Clarissa had time off too so we could leave town for a few days, but with her taking three weeks off after I got hurt and her upcoming maternity leave coming up, she couldn't get time off," said Spencer.

"But I imagine that you two are getting plenty of lovin' every night since your pregnant wife enjoys having you home," teased Morgan.

Spencer blushed as he thought about Clarissa jumping him the night before, "A gentleman never kiss and tells."  
Morgan laughed, "So what did you do with Diana yesterday?" asked Morgan.

"We spent the day working on the garden. When I was finished I had to use the hose on Diana before I could take her into the house," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Morgan.

Spencer quickly showed Morgan the picture that he took.

Morgan laughed, "Playing in the mud?" asked Morgan.

"While I was focusing on the garden, Diana decided to give herself a mud bath," said Spencer as he started to explain what Diana did to get into that state.

When Spencer was done explaining, Morgan was laughing at Diana's cleverness, "Does she get that from Clarissa or you?" asked Morgan.

"When a laughing Hotch called me about this picture, he told me that Clarissa would play in the mud with Sean when they were kids," said Spencer.

"Hotch laughed over this picture?" asked Morgan.

"Diana always gets Hotch to laugh," said Spencer before becoming serious, "When I saw Diana going down the slide and landed in that mud puddle she created, I didn't laugh."

"What she did is funny to me," said Morgan.

"I thought what she was doing was funny, except laughing can only encourage children that behavior like that is acceptable. Lucy and I were both laughing after I put Diana down for her nap," said Spencer.

"What antics did you do when you were Diana's age?" asked Morgan.

"When I was four, my biological parents took me to the circus for the first time. I was so enthralled by tightrope walkers that I tried to balance myself on top of the backyard fence only to fall and break my wrist causing me to have surgery," said Spencer as he pointed out his scar.

Morgan laughed, "I always wondered how you got that scar on your wrist."

At that moment Diana came running over and looked at her daddy.

"Can I have juice and a snack?" asked Diana as she climbed up onto the bench.

Spencer quickly reached into Diana's old diaper bag and pulled out a juice box and two Ziploc bags that contained baby carrots and cut up grapes and quickly got the straw into the juice box and passed it to Diana.

Morgan looked at Spencer who was also eating carrots and grapes, "Your having a snack too?" asked Morgan.

Spencer stopped chewing as he glanced at his little girl to make sure that she was eating slowly before making eye contact with Morgan, "Lucy insisted on packing a snack for me."

"What's Lucy's doing right now?" asked Morgan.

"Since I told her that she doesn't have to take care of Diana for two weeks, she's been focusing on laundry and cleaning the house," said Spencer.

"Do you like having a live-in nanny who helps with cooking and cleaning?" asked Morgan.

"Lucy has been a godsend. There are times that Clarissa and I both come home from our respective jobs at the same time exhausted, and Lucy would have a warm meal waiting for us," said Spencer.

"I remembered hearing about Lucy's reputation in the FBI, and it was sad that she was forced to retire in 2003," said Morgan.

"What happened to her husband and son was awful, but I know that hiring her has helped open her heart since grief is what brought Clarissa and me together," said Spencer before looking at his daughter, "What do you say about your uncle Derek coming home with us for lunch?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned before looking at Morgan, "Can you, uncle Derek?" asked Diana.

"I know that Clooney misses Daisy, so I'll come home with you guys for lunch," said Morgan.

Clooney started whimpering at the mention of Daisy causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

A week later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in Dr. Larson's office smiling when they saw Bridget on the computer screen, "You know the drill about you having bi-weekly appointments now," said Dr. Larson.

"Am I done? I have to pee before I drive to Children's National," said Clarissa.

"We're done," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer quickly helped Clarissa get up so his wife could go to the bathroom, and a minute later he was accepting ultrasound photos from Dr. Larson.

"Is everything all set for Bridget's nursery?" asked Dr. Larson.

"The nursery is all done, and all of Bridget's clothes are washed and put away," said Spencer.

"Have any pictures of the nursery?" asked Dr. Larson.

Spencer pulled out his phone and showed Dr. Larson a picture, "Clarissa and Diana decided on an owl theme."

"Such a beautiful nursery for a beautiful baby girl, and are those wall decor or did someone painted the owls on the wall?" asked Dr. Larson.

"I ended up painting the owls onto the wall myself since there are times that I like to draw," said Spencer.

"What about the curtains and the quilt?" asked Dr. Larson.

"Diana's nanny made the curtains and quilt herself since Lucy loves sewing for Diana," said Spencer just as his cell phone vibrated causing him to look at his phone.

THERE'S A MISSING CHILD IN BOSTON, SO PLEASE GET TO QUANTICO ASAP. ~ JJ

"Everything OK?" asked Dr. Larson just as Clarissa came back into the room.

"A missing child in Boston, so I have to get to work," said Spencer.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Spencer sighed as he saw a picture of a three-year-old girl.

"This is three-year-old Daniella Peterson. She was abducted from her home in Boston, Massachusetts two hours ago," said JJ.

A few minutes later Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Do you want to sit back from this case?" asked Hotch.

"Even though Daniella is the same age as Diana, I can do this," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour and a half later Spencer, Hotch, and JJ were sitting in front of Daniella's parents Wesley and Sandra Peterson who just finished telling them about their daughter.

"Do any of you -month-old son," said Hotch.

"I have a three-year-old daughter and my wife's 28-weeks pregnant with our second child," said Spencer.

"Do you know the gender?" asked Sandra.

"Its a girl, and Diana's excited about Bridget's upcoming arrival," said Spencer.

"Diana and Bridget are pretty names," said Sandra.

"I know," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later in Washington DC, Diana looked at her mommy and Lucy as they ate lunch at a diner near Children's National.

"Why don't we sit at the table and eat dinner when daddy's home?" asked Diana.

Clarissa and Lucy looked at each other before Clarissa looked at her daughter, "The chairs we own gives daddy bad memories from the case that caused him to break his foot."

"Why not get a table that has benches and not chairs?" asked Diana.

Clarissa and Lucy looked at each other and grinned at each other before looking at Lucy and Diana as she pulled her credit card out of her wallet, "With what you just mentioned, I want you two to go pick out a dining room table that contains two long benches and have it delivered to our house."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

"I've been thinking about getting a new dining room table, but my pregnancy had caused me to forget," said Clarissa before she looked at her watch, "I need to get back to work, so I want you to behave for Lucy."

"Yes mommy, and is daddy coming home today?" asked Diana.

"Right now he's in Boston, but he'll be calling Lucy to talk to you later when he has a chance," said Clarissa.

* * *

An hour later in Boston, Spencer was clearing the house with Emily while Hotch and Morgan arrested a local sex offender Julius Reynolds.

Spencer felt a hollow floor causing him to move a rug to reveal a trap door, "Here's a trap door, so Daniella must be in there."

A minute later Spencer was climbing down the ladder, and a 20 seconds later he was shining his flashlight on a teary-eyed Daniella who was cuddling with a doll before he reached for the microphone on his vest, "I found Daniella alive," said Spencer just as Daniella hugged his legs causing him to scoop up the little girl and cradle her close to him, "My name is Spencer, and your safe."

"Can I go to mommy and daddy?" asked a crying Daniella.

"You sure can, but I need to pass you to my friend Emily," said Spencer.

"OK, and that man hurt my arm," sniffed Daniella as she pointed out her swollen arm.

A minute later Spencer was closing the trap door and Daniella looked at Spencer.

"Can you please carry me out, Spencer?" asked Daniella.

"I sure can, and on the way to the hospital I can do some magic tricks for you," said Spencer.

"OK," sniffed Daniella.

A few minutes later Spencer was doing sleight of hand tricks for a giggling Daniella as he rode to the hospital with Daniella while thinking about the reunion Daniella was going to have with her parents.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was on the way back to Quantico when his cell phone vibrated causing him to set down his book to look at a text from Clarissa.

DIANA, LUCY, AND I GOT YOU A SURPRISE SO PLEASE DON'T DAWDLE FROM GETTING HOME FROM THE BAU. ~ CR

"I wonder what they are up to," muttered Spencer.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa, Lucy, and Diana got a surprise for me, so I'm anxious to find out what they did," said Spencer.

Hotch smirked at Spencer, "I already know what the surprise is, and Clarissa swore me to secrecy."

"No hints allowed?" asked Spencer.

"No hints, but all of us are suppose to go over to the Reids for dinner," said Hotch.

Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw a bigger dining room table that contained benches on the long sides while wicker like chairs on the short ends of the table when Clarissa and Diana entered the room.

"Do you like our new table, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his soon to be oldest daughter, "I love it."

"Do you think you can handle eating dinner in the dining room again?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he kissed his wife, "Thank you."

"Well having everyone over for dinner will be our way to Christen our new table," said Clarissa.

* * *

xxxxxxxx  
A half-hour later the growing Reid family, the Hotchners, Lucy, Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia were all sitting around the brand new table holding hands so Spencer could say grace before everyone settled down for lasagna that Clarissa and Lucy had made together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to TVHollywoodDiva, tannerose5, Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, and guest for reviewing chapter 11.

 _To the guest reviewer who reviewed the last chapter, I always prefer a first name or a pen name if you don't have an account or not logged on since I don't like referring every guest reviewer as guest._

 _This chapter takes starts about three weeks after the last chapter. Also, I apologize in advance about what I'm doing to Hotch in this chapter because I'm still planning that Hotch and Haley divorce (In Name and Blood made me think that Haley was cheating on Hotch when it came to the phone call that Hotch answered before Haley's cell phone rang) so please be prepared for swearing from Spencer and Clarissa in this chapter._

 _Also to give this chapter a_ _much_ _happier_ _vibe_ _, I hope you readers are prepared for a lot of cuteness and Spencer showing the side that Clarissa brought out of him._

* * *

Spencer woke up to being showered with kisses, and as soon as he had his glasses on, he looked at Diana, "What's with the wake-up call, bumblebee," asked Spencer.

"Happy Father's Day," said Diana as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her daddy causing Spencer to return the hug, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Mommy says I need to take you downstairs for breakfast," said Diana.

Spencer looked at Diana who was all dressed for church.

"OK, but can I get dressed for church first?" asked Spencer.

"I will wait for you, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was carrying Diana down the stairs where Lucy and Clarissa were already making breakfast together.

"Happy Father's Day, Spencer," said Lucy.

"Thanks," said Spencer.

Clarissa waddled to her husband and kissed her husband on the lips, "Happy Father's Day, Spence."

"Thanks," said Spencer before he rested his hand on his wife's 32-week pregnant belly and smiled when he felt Bridget kick, "I guess Bridget is wishing me a Happy Father's Day."

"I think so too, daddy," said Diana.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting down in the dining room for breakfast before they headed off to church with cookies that they were going to share during the barbecue that Reverend Alden insisted on having for Father's Day.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer and Clarissa were both sitting down in the shade drinking some water as they watched Diana run around with other children when Reverend Alden approached them, "I wanted to personally wish you a happy father's day, Spencer," said Reverend Alden.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Reverend Alden looked at Clarissa and smiled at her growing baby bump, "How much longer until the newest member of this church is born?" asked Reverend Alden.

Clarissa rested her hands on her 32-week pregnant belly, "Eight more weeks until Bridget makes her debut," said Clarissa before groaning when she felt Bridget kick.

"Bridget kicked?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

"May I?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Go ahead since other members have been coming to feel Bridget kick," said Clarissa.

10 seconds later Reverend Alden smiled when he felt Bridget kick, "You are definitely dealing with a strong kicker," said Reverend Alden before he walked away to talk to other fathers.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer sat down at his desk with a ceramic to-go mug that said WORLD'S BEST DAD with Diana's hand-print on it causing Emily and Morgan to smile at him.

"Had a good Father's Day yesterday?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa and Diana spoiled me yesterday. I even got a coffee mug from Jack that said WORLD'S BEST UNCLE," said Spencer.

"Even though I'm still adjusting to the shock about you and Hotch being brothers-in-law, I'm still shocked that your Jack's uncle by marriage," said Morgan.

Spencer looked at his wedding band, "There are times that I'm still shocked that Clarissa said yes to marrying me."

"Whatever you two are doing is helping your relationship last since I've never been with the same girl for over six years," said Morgan.

"I've known Clarissa for six years, six months, and 18 days today, but I've been married to her for four years, six months, and 18 days today," said Spencer before he decided to get started on his paperwork.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa were enjoying dessert in a new restaurant that they were trying out when Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw Haley walking towards another table and kissed an unfamiliar man on the lips for five seconds, "Son of a bitch," whispered Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband who rarely swears, "What did you see that caused you to swear?" asked Clarissa.

"Slowly turn your head around, and when you see what I'm seeing, please don't cause a scene," said Spencer softly.

"OK," said Clarissa as she turned her head around and her blue eyes went wide and flashed with anger when she saw Haley kissing a man that wasn't her oldest brother on the lips, "That bitch," seethed an angry Clarissa as she discretely took a few pictures of Haley kissing the man.

"Should we quickly finish up here and tell your brother what's going on?" asked Spencer quietly.

"This is something that I can't hold back from my brother since he should know now instead of later," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were leaving the restaurant while being thankful that Haley didn't notice them at all.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in front of Hotch in a diner not far from their houses.

"Why did you two want to meet with me here and not at either of our houses?" asked Hotch.

A nervous Spencer shifted in his seat a bit causing Hotch to think about Spencer was acting the way he did when they met before he got comfortable around him, "We thought that you should know about the picture we ended up taking of Haley in public before you find out about what Haley's doing behind your back from someone else. With how hormonal Clarissa is right now, I didn't want her swearing within Diana's earshot."

An angry Clarissa passed her phone to her oldest brother.

A few seconds later Hotch was looking at a picture of his wife kissing another man on the lips before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "You two saw this?" asked Hotch.

"Seeing Haley kiss another man has got burned into my eidetic memory for good," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded his acceptance at his brother-in-law's answer since he always trusted Spencer's eidetic memory on cases.  
"I can't believe that bitch would even cheat on you, Aaron," seethed a hormonal Clarissa.

Spencer quickly worked on calming down Clarissa, "Being angry like this isn't good for yours or Bridget's health, Clarissa," soothed Spencer.

Hotch looked at his sister as he sent the photos that his sister took to his phone, "Spencer's right that you need to stay calm, and I appreciate you two bringing this forward to me."

"What are you going to do, Aaron?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm going to need to confront Haley about this. If she has been cheating on me for a while, I'll file for legal separation," said Hotch.

Clarissa instantly thought about her nearly 20-month nephew. "With your job its a given that Haley would be given custody of Jack while you pay child support and get visitation."

"She would be," said Hotch.

"Where is Jack?" asked Spencer.

"With Haley's parents, and Haley told me that she was getting together with a group of friends," said Hotch.

Clarissa looked at her brother, "Since it's most likely a given that Haley had that man sleep in your bed with her, do you want to stay the night at our house?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll take your offer because I can't face Haley right now," said Hotch.

"I want to cuddle with my nephew," said Clarissa.

"We can stop by at my in-laws' house, but we'll have to pick up some clothes for me," said Hotch.

* * *

Six hours later, Spencer entered the kitchen to find his brother-in-law sitting at the kitchen island drinking a glass of water, "You OK?" asked Spencer as he raided the cookie jar and grinned when he saw that there were triple chocolate chip cookies in the jar before he got himself a glass of almond milk.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who was wearing his pajamas and glasses, "What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Hotch.

"I woke up to a sudden sweet tooth," said Spencer.

"I just hope that Bridget doesn't inherit your sweet tooth like Diana did," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled a bit before he took a sip of his almond milk, "Are you planning on taking Clarissa's and my offer about staying here for as long as you need to?" asked Spencer.

"I am because I'll get to spend more time with Clarissa and Diana, but I'm planning that I'm out of here before Bridget's birth," said Hotch.

"I just can't believe that in about seven weeks I'll be a father to two beautiful little girls under the age of four," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law, "Are you going to be OK?" asked Spencer.

"Eventually I will be. I'm just glad that my in-laws told me that they'll support me if I end up divorcing Haley since they didn't know that Haley has been cheating on me," said Hotch.

"If you and Haley do divorce, it's going to be difficult for Diana since she'll be wondering if Haley is still her aunt," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Can you please not tell the team about what I'm going through right now?" asked Hotch.

"When Clarissa and I were getting ready for bed, we agreed that we won't tell anyone until you talk to Haley first," said Spencer.

"Thank you, Spencer," said Hotch.

"Your welcome, Aaron," said Spencer.

"We should both go back to bed since we have work in the morning," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer was bidding his brother-in-law goodnight before he entered the master bedroom when Clarissa exited the bathroom.

"Where were you?" asked Clarissa.

"I had a sweet tooth, and I ended up finding your brother in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, so we ended up talking while I ate a late-night snack," said Spencer.

"Bridget has been messing with my bladder, so I had to pee," said Clarissa before crawling back into bed.

Spencer joined his wife in bed, "I told Aaron that he's welcome to stay here as long as he needs to," said Spencer.

"Thank you," said Clarissa before yawning, "We should get some sleep," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were fast asleep in their bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was working on his paperwork when he felt someone ruffle his hair causing him to look up and see Haley.

"Where's Aaron, Spencer?" asked Haley.

Spencer inwardly counted to 10 as he held back at his anger that he wanted to let out at Haley before making eye contact with her, "Hotch's in his office."

A minute later Haley was in her husband's office, "Why weren't you home last night when I got home from my girls' night out with a few friends?" asked Haley.

"Not here Haley, but we'll be talking after we leave Jack with his aunt Clarissa and uncle Spencer," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that evening Hotch watched Spencer and Diana walk away from the house with Jack before looking at Haley, "I know you've been cheating on me behind everyone's backs," said Hotch as he showed Haley the picture that Clarissa took.

Haley's eyes went wide when she saw the picture, "Did you hire a private investigator to find out what I'm doing when you aren't home?" asked Haley.

"No, but Clarissa and Spencer were in the same restaurant as you when they caught you kissing another man. They discretely took a few pictures before calling me to tell me what they saw since they knew that they couldn't keep this information from me," said Hotch.

Haley sighed, "I didn't even know that they were in the same restaurant."

"Lucy kicked them out of the house so they could have a much-needed date night before Clarissa goes into labor," said Hotch.

"So I take it that you stayed at your sister's house last night?" asked Haley.

"I did. Spencer and Clarissa opened their home to me while we decide on what to do," said Hotch before looking at Haley with emotion showing in his eyes, "I thought that we agreed to try and work everything out so we could set a good example for Spencer and Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

Haley wiped a tear that was falling, "We did, but with how neglected I've been feeling, I needed a companion to hang out with that didn't involve your sister."

Hotch sighed as he knew that they were both at fault for their marriage failing, "Should we file for legal separation before we start the process of getting a divorce?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, but its a given that I'll be getting custody of Jack," said Haley.

"I know, but you do know that you can't keep Jack away from my sister, Spencer, Diana, and Bridget after her birth," said Hotch.

"I would never keep Jack away from his aunt Clarissa, uncle Spencer, and his cousins," said Haley before thinking about how the upcoming divorce would affect Diana, "Speaking of Diana, I'll make sure to sit down with Diana and tell her that she can still call me auntie Haley."

"Thank you, and we should remain civil for everyone's sake," said Hotch.

"I agree because Clarissa has become another sister to me and I've always had a soft spot for Spencer," said Haley.

"Speaking of Clarissa, you should probably stay away from Clarissa for a while because she's furious at you right now," said Hotch.

"I could imagine that her pregnancy hormones went haywire last night," said Haley.

"They sure did, and Spencer and I both had to calm her down since its too soon for Bridget to be born unless she ends up having to spend a few weeks in the NICU," said Hotch before looking at the clock, "I should probably take a few boxes of my belongings that I can't go without until I'm able to get an apartment."

"You don't want this house?" asked Haley.

"I want Jack to grow up in this house. With my job, an apartment will be easier for me to manage," said Hotch.

Haley looked at Hotch, "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

"Me too, but hopefully someday I'll forgive you for cheating on me so we can be friends for Jack's sake," said Hotch.

* * *

A week later Haley looked at Diana, "Do you know why your uncle Aaron has been staying with your mommy, daddy, and you when your daddy and uncle Aaron aren't traveling for work?" asked Haley.

"You don't love uncle Aaron the same way like my mommy and daddy love each other," said Diana.

"Your uncle Aaron and I are planning on getting a divorce. Even though I won't be married to your uncle Aaron anymore, I will always love you since I fell in love with you the first time I held you," said Haley.

Diana looked at her aunt with wide eyes, "Can I still call you auntie Haley?" asked Diana.

"You sure can, Diana," said Haley.

"Will I still see Jack a lot?" asked Diana.

"When your uncle Aaron doesn't have Jack, I'll make sure that you and Jack have weekly play dates since Jack loves you," said Haley as she hugged the three-and-a-half-year-old girl, "What do you say about going to get ice cream?" asked Haley.

Diana grinned at the idea of having ice cream.

* * *

Six weeks later Clarissa woke up at 4 AM to a burst of pain while feeling wet causing her to wake up her sleeping husband.

"Spence," cried Clarissa.

Spencer quickly woke up, and a few seconds later he had his glasses on before looking at his 39-week pregnant wife,"What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"My water just broke, so you should go wake up Lucy," said Clarissa.

Spencer quickly got out of bed and quickly started pulling on the clothing that he laid out before he helped Clarissa changed into a new nightgown before looking at his wife, "I'm going to go let Lucy know that we're leaving," said Spencer.

"Even though Aaron moved out three weeks ago, it's a good thing that Lucy moved into the guest bedroom right after," said Clarissa before groaning in pain and cried, "Please hurry, Spence."

Spencer quickly sprinted out of the bedroom and knocked on the guest bedroom door, "Lucy!" called out Spencer.

A few seconds later Lucy opened up the door to see a fully dressed Spencer, "You have a case?" asked Lucy.

"I have to take Clarissa to the hospital since her water just broke," said Spencer.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she hugged Spencer, "Get Clarissa to the hospital, and call me as soon as Bridget's born so Diana can meet her baby sister."

"I promise," said Spencer.

"Drive safely. I'll call Georgetown University Hospital and let them know that you two are on your way," said Lucy.

"I will, and thank you," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving his wife to Georgetown University Hospital.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was standing outside of Clarissa's hospital room when Dr. Larson exited the room and looked at Spencer, "It's a good thing you got Clarissa here when you did," said Dr. Larson.

"How far along is she?" asked Spencer.

"She's currently seven centimeters dilated," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he realized that his wife has been in labor for a while, "Can I go in there?" asked Spencer.

"She's waiting for you, and I'll be checking in on you two in an hour," said Dr. Larson.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"There are some scrubs that you can change into so you can be prepared to join your wife in the delivery room," said Dr. Larson.

A few seconds later Spencer was by his wife's side, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"LIKE I AM ABOUT TO DELIVER A WATERMELON," snapped Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife, "I'm going to go change into the scrubs that have been provided for me, and then we'll practice your breathing exercises."

A few minutes later Spencer was coaching his wife on her breathing techniques while doing the massages he learned in the Lamaze classes he attended with Clarissa.

* * *

Two hours later Dr. Larson looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Its time to head to the delivery room so Bridget can make her debut," smiled Dr. Larson.

A few minutes later Spencer was being ushered into a room to wash up before he got himself into the same position they were in when Clarissa was in labor with Diana.

* * *

An hour later Spencer wiped the sweat off of Clarissa's forehead when Clarissa rested against him after her latest contraction.

"You're doing great, and I love you," said Spencer as he pushed the hair that didn't fit into Clarissa's ponytail back behind her ear.

"I love you too," said Clarissa.

"Another contraction is coming up, so push when I tell you to push again," instructed Dr. Larson.

"OK," said Clarissa.

Five seconds later Dr. Larson looked at Clarissa, "Push, Clarissa."

Clarissa braced herself against Spencer's shoulder before she pushed while screaming.

A few seconds later Dr. Larson looked at the two 25-year-old adults, "I see a full head of dark curly hair, so on the next contraction, I need you to push harder."

"OK," said Clarissa.

Three minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were both tearing up when they heard Bridget's cries filling the room.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy, its a healthy baby girl," smiled Dr. Larson before looking at Spencer, "Would you like to cut the cord, Spencer?" asked Dr. Larson.

"Yes please," said Spencer as he gently removed himself from his position behind Clarissa before he cut the cord that connected Clarissa and Bridget together before Dr. Larson wiped Bridget up and showed her to her parents.

Clarissa who had tears falling down her face looked at her husband who also had tears falling down his face, "Go be with Bridget while I deliver the placenta, get cleaned up, and taken to my hospital room."

"I'll see you soon and I love you," said Spencer.

"Love you too," said Clarissa.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was holding Bridget as he took in his youngest daughter's looks, "You have your mommy's and uncle Aaron's hair color," said Spencer softly.

Clarissa's eyes went wide, "Speaking of my brother, we haven't called him to tell him that his niece arrived and that you're now on paternity leave until Diana starts school."

Spencer gently placed Bridget into her hospital provided bassinet and took a quick picture of Bridget and he sent the picture to Hotch before calling his brother-in-law's office land-line.

"Hotchner," answered Hotch.

"Its Spencer," said Spencer sheepishly.

"Where are you, Reid?" asked Hotch with worry lacing through his voice.

"At Georgetown University Hospital with Clarissa. I highly suggest that you look at what I just sent to your cell phone to see why I haven't shown up to work," said Spencer.

Spencer quickly heard some rustling before hearing Hotch's voice, "My second niece being born is a good reason why you forgot to call me to let me know that you're now on paternity leave."

"Sorry about not calling you," said Spencer.

"It's OK," said Hotch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Quantico, Emily looked at Morgan, "Reid's late," said Emily.

"I know, and I wonder if Hotch knows anything," said Morgan.

Emily instantly thought about Clarissa who's currently in the 39th week of her second pregnancy, "Hopefully Clarissa went into labor causing Reid to forget to call us."

"Now that would be a good reason not to show up at all," said Morgan.

30 seconds later Morgan and Emily were standing in Hotch's open doorway where they found a nearly teary-eyed Hotch on his office land-line and smiling at something on his cell phone.

"Bridget's beautiful. She has Clarissa's and my hair color while having your eyes and curls," said Hotch.

Hotch listened to Spencer's reply before seeing Morgan and Emily who were both smiling, "I'll let the others know that we can all stop by after work to meet Bridget. I do expect a picture of my two beautiful nieces together and a picture of you with Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together too," said Hotch before hanging up.

"Bridget arrived?" asked Morgan.

Hotch beamed at the mention of his newest niece, "An hour ago. With all the excitement of Bridget's arrival, Reid forgot to call me."

"Can we see the picture that Reid sent you?" asked Emily.

"Sure," said Hotch.

A minute later Morgan and Emily were looking at a picture of a wide-awake Bridget who inherited Clarissa's and Hotch's hair color while having her father's eyes and curls and a message from Spencer.

BRIDGET MACKENZIE REID  
BORN ON AUGUST 7TH, 2007 AT 8:10 AM  
8 LBS AND 19 INCHES LONG.

Emily gasped at the sight of Bridget's nearly black curly hair, "Look at that hair."

"Who knew that pretty boy could make pretty babies with Clarissa," said Morgan.

"We should let everyone else in the BAU know. Can you guys go get JJ and Garcia into the bullpen but not tell them why?" asked Hotch.

"Sure," said Emily before she dragged Morgan out of the room.

A few minutes later Hotch was standing at the railing as he looked at everyone in the bullpen.

"I just got a call from Reid who told me that my newest niece Bridget Mackenzie Reid was born at 8:10 AM. Bridget is 8 LBS AND 19 inches long. Both my sister and my newest niece are doing great," said Hotch with a proud smile on his face.

Everyone started cheering and clapping before congratulating Hotch on becoming an uncle again while begging to see a picture of Bridget before Strauss came into the bullpen.

"Shouldn't you guys should be working?" asked Strauss.

A lot of agents and civilian staff quickly got back to work before Hotch looked at his nemesis, "I was just announcing the birth of my newest niece Bridget Mackenzie Reid to everyone," said Hotch.

Strauss instantly softened up before looking at Hotch, "Mind if I see a picture of your newest niece?" asked Strauss.

Hotch showed Strauss the picture that he was sent causing Strauss to smile a little bit when she saw a picture of a wide-awake Bridget, "Bridget's beautiful and a perfect mixture of her parents. I'll make sure to congratulate Dr. Reid myself," said Strauss before walking away.

* * *

An hour later at Georgetown University Hospital, Spencer and Clarissa grinned when Diana entered the room with Lucy.

"My sister's here?" asked Diana.

"She sure is," said Clarissa.

Diana looked around for a crib, "Where's Bridget?" asked Diana.

"A nurse is on her way with Bridget, so do you want to join me in bed so I can help you hold her?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Diana was in her mother's hospital bed when Nurse Polly entered the room while pushing the bassinet that a wide-awake Bridget was in before gasping when she saw Diana, "You've really grown up, Diana."

"Who are you?" asked Diana.

"I was your nurse on the day when you were born," said Polly.

"OK," said Diana.

Spencer gently removed Bridget from the bassinet before he gently positioned Bridget so Clarissa and Diana could hold her together, "Diana, we would like you to meet your baby sister Bridget Mackenzie Reid."

"Be careful with Bridget's head since her head is very fragile right now," said Clarissa.

Diana gazed at her baby sister with love showing in her eyes while Spencer quickly took a picture, "She's pretty."

"We know," smiled Clarissa.

"Hi, Bridget. I'm your big sister, Diana. We will have a lot of fun together," said Diana causing her parents to tear up.

Polly looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and little Diana, "What do you guys say about having your first family photo with Bridget?" asked Polly.

"That would be great," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was sitting next to Clarissa in bed with Diana on his lap while Clarissa held Bridget, and a few seconds later Polly looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana, "Smile," said Polly as she held up Spencer's cell phone.

A few seconds later Polly was taking a picture of Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana who were all grinning while Bridget gazed at her before she took a few other pictures of the photogenic family.

* * *

After Nurse Polly left the room, Lucy looked at Diana, "Let's go get some ice cream so mommy and daddy can rest," said Lucy.

Diana looked at her daddy while thinking about her mommy telling her that she'll be in the hospital for a few days, "Will you be coming home at bedtime?" asked Diana.

"I'll come home to tuck you in, but I'll be coming back here to keep mommy company," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "But tomorrow night you'll go home for the night."

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before looking at Diana, "Want me to give you a piggyback ride out of the hospital?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Diana was giving her mommy and baby sister a kiss goodbye before Spencer left his wife's hospital room with Diana on his back and Lucy walking by his side.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was holding Bridget while Clarissa slept when there was a knock on the doorway.

Spencer to look up to see Haley with his 21-month-old nephew, "Hi there, Jack Attack."

Jack grinned at his uncle before his eyes went wide when he saw a baby girl in his uncle Spencer's arms, "Baby."

Clarissa woke up and she smiled when she saw her nephew before glaring slightly at Haley, "This is your new cousin Bridget Mackenzie Reid."

Jack grinned when he saw his aunt, and a few seconds later Jack was cuddling with his aunt in bed.

Haley looked at the baby girl who was happy to be in her daddy's arms, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Haley looked at Clarissa, "I know that you are angry at me for breaking your brother's heart, but can I please hold Bridget?" asked Haley.

"Go ahead," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Haley was holding Bridget, "She's a perfect mixture of you two," said Haley.

"We know," said Clarissa as she motioned Haley to pass her Bridget.

"Baby," said Jack as he pointed at his new cousin.

"Can you give Bridget a kiss, Jack?" asked Spencer.

Jack leaned forward a bit and kissed his new cousin while Spencer took a quick photo.

* * *

Five hours later Spencer smiled down at a wide-awake Bridget who was fitting perfectly in his arms when there was a knock on the open door causing Spencer to smile up at Hotch.

"Is there room for five more?" asked Hotch.

Spencer grinned causing Hotch to smile when he noticed that the sparkle was lacking in Spencer's eyes since Hankel ended up returning, "Come on in guys," said Spencer as he showed his baby girl's face, "I would like to introduce you guys to Bridget Mackenzie Reid."

"Aww," cooed JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

Hotch kissed his baby sister's cheek, "Congratulations, Clarissa," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Clarissa before she looked at her brother, "You get to hold Bridget first."  
Spencer slowly stood up with Bridget in his arms.

A few seconds later Hotch was holding his second niece before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "As I said earlier, she's a perfect mixture of you two."

"We know," smiled Clarissa.

"Have you two contacted Sean to let him know that he's an uncle again?" asked Hotch as he gently rocked his niece.

"We called him and he'll be in town tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"I want to hold the newest baby genius," said Garcia.

Hotch gently passed his niece to Garcia who started cooing at Bridget before he pulled his brother-in-law into a hug,

"Congratulations, Spencer."

"Thanks, Aaron," said Spencer before he broke out of his brother-in-law's hug.

"Look at her full head of curly hair," cooed Garcia.

"Having to deal with all that heartburn during my second pregnancy was worth it," said Clarissa.

Hotch smirked at his brother-in-law, "If Bridget was born bald, I would have thrown your own words back at you about baldness and wrinkles."

Everyone softly chuckled before Garcia looked down at Bridget, "I want a baby of my own," said Garcia before passing the baby to Emily.

Emily looked at Bridget, "She's breathtaking."

"We know," said Spencer.

Emily gently passed Bridget to JJ who looked at the newborn baby girl.

"She's beautiful," said JJ.

"Thank you," smiled Clarissa before whispering in her husband's ear, "You should ask her an important question."

Spencer looked at JJ, "Clarissa and I would like you to be Bridget's godmother."

"Really?" asked JJ.

"You ended up becoming a big sister to me," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at Morgan, "Spence and I want you to be Bridget's godfather."

"Really?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "You've become a big brother to me."

"I'm honored," said Morgan before looking at JJ, "My turn."

A few seconds later Morgan was holding Bridget who started whimpering before Spencer gently extracted his youngest daughter from Morgan causing Bridget to stop whimpering.

"Definitely a daddy's girl," smiled Clarissa.

Spencer joined his wife in her hospital bed so they could be holding Bridget together.

"You're going to be in trouble when your daughters are teenagers, man" teased Morgan.

JJ looked at Clarissa, "What is it like to give birth?" asked JJ.

"I'm not telling you because I don't want to scare you, Garcia, and Emily from having kids of your own someday. But as soon as I heard Bridget cry for the first time, all that pain I went through from giving birth was worth it," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "You guys should have seen how much Spence had blushed when I was giving him threats while I was in labor."

"What did you say?" asked Morgan.

A blushing Spencer looked at his teammates, "You guys don't even want to know. I have to say that my wife is one scary woman," shuddered Spencer causing Hotch to burst out laughing.

Clarissa playfully glared at her husband, "If you didn't have Bridget in your arms, I would have slapped you on the arm."

Spencer leaned forward to whisper into Clarissa's ear, "I take it that you didn't want to playfully threaten me about a spanking me in front of your brother and my teammates?" asked Spencer before he waggled his eyebrows at his wife.  
Clarissa instantly blushed at her husband's sexual innuendo, "You're so going to get it when Bridget and I are released from here."

Spencer smirked, "Can't wait."

JJ, Emily, and Garcia instantly gasped.

"What did you do to the sweet and innocent Reid that we know?" asked Garcia.

"Let's just say that marrying my polar opposite has helped break me out of my shell," smirked Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Where's Gideon?" asked Spencer.

"Right here," said Gideon as he entered the room to find Spencer holding Bridget, "She's beautiful, Spence."

"I'm going to be building a moat around my yard when Diana and Bridget become teenagers," said Spencer.

"Your right about that," said Hotch before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "So are you two going to wait over three years to make me an uncle again?" asked Hotch.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other before Clarissa looked at her brother, "We do want to wait a couple of years again, but we decided that if we do end up expecting baby number three as soon as I get the all-clear, we'll be happy since I want a little boy who looks like his daddy," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81 for being the 50th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to tannerose5, Angel Wings00, TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 12.

 _I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter, I was dealing with writer's block._

 _When I watched the episode In Name and Blood, I had a feeling tha Haley was cheating on Hotch when Hotch answered a phone call on the land-line and there was no response other than the caller hanging up before Haley's cell phone rang before Haley left the house. So I assumed that Haley was having an affair based on that scene._

 _Here's a heads up that I'll be having less time to write since I'm starting to babysit two adorable children three times a week during their nap time again._

 _This chapter starts the day after the last chapter, and Diana starts preschool in this chapter, so she'll be going to morning preschool._

* * *

Spencer looked at Diana as they ate the grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup that he made for lunch, "Mommy and Bridget will be coming home tomorrow, so I need to tell you that there will be times that mommy, Lucy, and I will be asking you to stay quiet," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"Bridget will be sleeping a lot during the first couple of months. So when you're asked to stay quiet, please listen," said Spencer.

"You got it, dude," said Diana as she gave her daddy a thumbs up.

Spencer chuckled as he thought about watching every episode of "Full House" with his aunt and uncle when it first aired until its finale and how he, Clarissa, and Diana will watch reruns of "Full House" when its on, "Did you just quote one of Michelle Tanner's catchphrases from "Full House"?" asked an amused Spencer.

Diana nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "I did, daddy," giggled Diana before she became serious, "Will Bridget be coming on our dates when she's older?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter and wondered if there will be some jealousy he would have to deal with when it comes to both Diana and Bridget wanting his attention when he's home, "Do you want her to join us?" asked Spencer.

Diana thought back to meeting her baby sister the day before, "I love Bridget. I hope Bridget comes on our dates."

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter while being glad that Diana is accepting her little sister before looking at the clock, "As soon as I put you down for your afternoon nap, I'll be joining mommy and Bridget at the hospital for a few hours before I come home tonight."

"Can I please sleep with you tonight?" asked Diana.

"I was already planning on having you sleep with me," said Spencer before looking at his oldest daughter, "As soon as we're done eating, you can ride your bicycle around before nap time."

Diana grinned as she thought about her bicycle that contains training wheels, "Will you ride your bike too?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was helping Diana put on her helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads before he put on his helmet, and a few minutes later the father and daughter duo were riding their bikes in the neighborhood.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer smiled as he looked at Bridget who was with other babies in the nursery when Morgan approached him.

"I was about to check in on you and Clarissa and see if you two lovebirds need anything when I saw you standing here, " said Morgan.

Spencer turned his head and smiled when he saw Morgan before laying his eyes on his youngest daughter, "Clarissa's sleeping and I just got back from spending time with Diana. I brought Bridget's car seat since Clarissa and Bridget are going home with me tomorrow."

Morgan smiled as he thought about the sparkle that was lacking in Spencer's eyes since Hankel ended up returning since Bridget's birth over a day ago, "That's great, man."

"I'm excited about having all three of my girls home with me," said Spencer as he ended up looking at the bassinet that Bridget was in causing him to smile, "With what happened to me earlier this year, Bridget's birth reminds me that the good times always outweighs the bad."

Morgan looked at the bassinet that contained his goddaughter before looking at Spencer, "Even though I'm 34-years-old and your 25-years-old I'm glad that you have a wife and kids while I prefer to be our team's ladies man."

Spencer smiled, "Having a wife and kids helps me cope with our day jobs better. If my parents, aunt, and uncle were still alive, they would be doting on Diana and Bridget."

"They would be," said Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan with a smirk on his face, "Is your mom still getting on to you about giving her grandchildren?" asked Spencer.

"Every time I talk to her. I ended up sending the picture that a nurse took of you, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget to my mom and sisters. They told me to tell you congratulations and that Bridget's beautiful," said Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan. "Did you tell them that I named you Bridget's godfather?" asked Spencer.  
"I did, pretty daddy," said Morgan.

Spencer raised his eyebrows at Morgan, "Pretty daddy?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I call you pretty boy, I believe that you deserve to be called pretty daddy since you created two beautiful daughters with Clarissa," said Morgan.

Spencer's cell phone vibrated and he shook his head when he saw a text from Clarissa.

IF YOU HAVEN'T ARRIVED AT THE HOSPITAL YET, CAN YOU PLEASE PICK UP SOME NON-HOSPITAL FOOD FROM PADDY'S? ~ CR

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"Clarissa wants some non-hospital food from Paddy's," said Spencer.

"I'll go pick up some food for you and Clarissa, so what do you two want?" asked Morgan.

Spencer quickly grabbed a pen and some paper from his messenger bag and wrote down what he and Clarissa would like.

"I'll be by with your food soon, so go get to your wife and youngest daughter," said Morgan.

"Thanks, Morgan," said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet.

"If you're going to give me money to pay for the food, please don't since this is my treat," said Morgan before he walked away.

A few minutes later Spencer entered his wife's hospital room and he smiled when he saw Clarissa drinking some water,  
"I ended up running into Morgan who offered to pick up our food so I can get to you faster," said Spencer as he gave his wife a quick kiss.

"I will pay him back," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "I already tried to give him money and he refused."

Clarissa chuckled before thinking about Diana, "How was your time with Diana?" asked Clarissa.

"We had so much fun that she didn't fight when I put her down for her nap," said Spencer as he ended up explaining what he and Diana did and the serious talk they had.

"Thank you for taking care of telling Diana about what to expect when Bridget and I get released," said Clarissa.

"Are you excited about getting released tomorrow morning?" asked Spencer.

"Very," said Clarissa as she pressed the call button for a nurse to bring in Bridget, "We might as well bond with Bridget for a bit before Derek gets here with our food."

A few minutes later Spencer was holding Bridget, "Hello, Bridget," said Spencer.

Bridget cooed at her daddy.

"You're going to grow up in a house that's full of love. I might not be home every day to watch you grow up into a beautiful young lady, but you'll know that I'll always be there for you," said Spencer as he gently ran a finger along Bridget's cheek.

A teary-eyed Clarissa looked at her husband, "Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Yes, honey?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I have told you this countless of times, you look sexy while holding a baby," said Clarissa.  
Spencer blushed a bit before he started to softly sing a lullaby to his youngest daughter.

* * *

Later on that evening Diana looked at her daddy as she helped him load the dishwasher, "Can we please make a welcome home sign for mommy and Bridget?" asked Diana.

"We can, and tomorrow morning I'll put up the sign before I head to the hospital to be with mommy and Bridget until they're discharged," said Spencer.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was unrolling a roll of wrapping paper while making sure that the white side was facing up before he helped Diana make a welcome home sign while Lucy continued to work on cleaning the house for Clarissa's and Bridget's homecoming.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Diana were cuddling in Spencer's and Clarissa's bed when Diana looked up at her daddy, "What is your nickname for Bridget?" asked Diana.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Mommy calls me sweet pea. You call me bumblebee. So you need a nickname for Bridget," said Diana.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Spencer.

"Baby girl?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head before he looked at his blue-eyed mini-me, "You want me to use the nickname that you grew out of?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Diana were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Spencer got out of the driver's seat of Clarissa's SUV and he smiled when he saw the sign hanging that he and Diana made together as he made his way to the front passenger seat so he could help his wife get out.

"Diana insisted on making a welcome home sign for you and Bridget last night," said Spencer as he helped his wife get out of the SUV.

"I love it," said Clarissa as she watched her husband open up the door to the backseat and expertly removed Bridget's car seat from the backseat before grabbing Clarissa's bag.

"Ready to go inside?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, Spence," said Clarissa as she closed the door.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa entered the house with Bridget before realizing that the house was empty except for Merton sleeping in his favorite armchair.

"No one's here except for Merton," said Spencer as he set Bridget's car seat onto the coffee table before he gently removed his youngest daughter from her car seat.

Clarissa gently sat down on the couch.

"Maybe Lucy decided to take Diana and Daisy out of the house for a while so we can have a few hours to settle in," said Clarissa.

Spencer gently passed Bridget to his wife before looking into his wife's sparkling blue eyes.

"Do you need anything?" asked Spencer.

"I would love some coffee, but with being a nursing mother for the next year I'll have some tea," said Clarissa.

"As you wish," said Spencer before slightly smirking at his wife, "While I'm on paternity leave you can have as many coffee-flavored kisses from me as you want," said Spencer before he headed off to the kitchen where he saw a note from Lucy.

DIANA, DAISY, AND I WENT TO THE DOG PARK SO YOU AND CLARISSA CAN HAVE A FEW HOURS TO SETTLE IN WITH BRIDGET. I MADE YOU GUYS SOME SANDWICHES TO EAT FOR LUNCH SO YOU TWO DON'T HAVE TO COOK UNTIL TONIGHT.  
LUCY

A few minutes later Spencer was joining Clarissa on the couch as he watched Clarissa nurse their youngest daughter just as Merton jumped onto his lap.

"Hey there, Merton," said Spencer as he petted his four-old-cat, "This is Bridget Mackenzie Reid who will be one of your best friends."

Merton looked at the new human and meowed at Bridget as his way to say he loves his new playmate.

* * *

Three hours later Lucy looked Diana who was watching her parents sleep on the couch together while Bridget peacefully slept in her bassinet, "Remember to be quiet, Diana," whispered Lucy as she checked on Bridget while being satisfied that the two-day-old baby girl was breathing.

"Yes, Lucy," said Diana quietly.

"Let's head to the kitchen to get a snack before we work on laundry and sweeping," said Lucy.

A minute later Diana was snacking on milk and cookies before she helped Lucy work on laundry and sweeping.

* * *

Later on that evening Diana looked at her mommy and daddy who were eating while Bridget slept in her bassinet, "Why were you two sleeping when I came home?" asked Diana.

"When a mommy and daddy have a newborn baby, they're told that they should sleep when the baby sleeps so they're not too tired," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at Diana, "Are you going to watch daddy and me give Bridget a sponge bath?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," grinned Diana.

* * *

A week later Spencer looked at Clarissa and Lucy, "You two are going to the spa for a few hours while I stay here with the girls," said Spencer.

"Are you sure?" asked Clarissa.

"You need some much-needed pampering since you were pregnant with Bridget for 38-weeks while having to deal with all the stress I caused you to deal with since February," said Spencer before looking at Lucy, "And you deserve some pampering as a way to thank you for the past three years and four months of taking care of Clarissa, Diana, and me."

"Thank you, Spencer," said Lucy.

* * *

Three hours later Diana was reading one of her picture books out loud to her baby sister who was lying wide awake in her daddy's arms when Spencer looked at Diana, "It seems like Bridget loves hearing you read out loud to her," smiled Spencer.

Diana looked at her baby sister who was wide awake in their daddy's arms, "Really, daddy?" asked Diana.

"She's paying attention to you," said Spencer.

Diana closed her book and looked at her daddy, "Can I please play the piano?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at Bridget who was falling asleep "Not right now since Bridget's falling asleep, and its time for you to take your afternoon nap."

"What are you going to do?" asked Diana.

"I'm also taking a nap because I had to wake up a few times last night to take care of your little sister," said Spencer.  
"Can I sleep with you?" asked Diana.

"You sure can," said Spencer before Bridget started whimpering causing him to feel a wet diaper, "As soon as I change Bridget's diaper we'll go to mommy's and my room to take a nap."

"Can I help put a new diaper on Bridget?" asked Diana.

"You sure can," said Spencer.

A minute later Diana was standing on a stool in Bridget's nursery helping her daddy change Bridget's diaper before Spencer took his two little girls into the master bedroom with Merton and Daisy following them.

* * *

Five minutes later Spencer was fast asleep with a sleeping Bridget laying on his chest with one of his hands on her back, a sleeping Diana curled up into his side, while Merton and Daisy slept by his feet.

* * *

A half-hour later Clarissa and Lucy entered the house with surprised looks to see the house spotless, "I thought that we were going to come home to a mess," said Clarissa quietly.

"I thought so too, but we should go look for Spencer and the girls," said Lucy.

A minute later Clarissa and Lucy were both holding back tears when they found a sleeping Spencer in bed with a sleeping Bridget on his chest with one of his hands on her back, a sleeping Diana curled into her father's side while Merton and Daisy were both sleeping by Spencer's feet.

"Aww," cooed Lucy.

"We need a picture," whispered Clarissa as she took a picture with her cell phone before she gently extracted Bridget from Spencer and placed the sleeping baby into her bassinet before quietly joining Spencer and Diana in bed where she quietly sent her oldest brother the picture she took before falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the BAU jet, Hotch's cell phone vibrated causing him to see a picture message from Clarissa causing him to smile at the picture of Spencer fast asleep with his nieces and their pets.

SPENCER SENT LUCY AND ME TO THE SPA FOR SOME MUCH NEEDED PAMPERING. EVEN THOUGH I CAME HOME EXPECTING THE HOUSE BEING A DISASTER, I CAME HOME TO ONE OF THE CUTEST SCENES EVER. I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD SHOW YOU THE CUTE SCENE I CAME HOME TO BEFORE I JOIN SPENCER AND DIANA IN BED FOR A MUCH NEEDED NAP. ~ CR

"Since your smiling right now, I take it that you received a picture of your nieces or Jack?" asked Emily.

"A picture of Spencer and my nieces together, and I'm not sure if Spencer will be happy when he finds out that Clarissa took this picture," said Hotch as he showed JJ, Emily, and Morgan the picture that Clarissa sent him.

JJ and Emily took in the picture of Spencer fast asleep with his sleeping daughters and the family pets sleeping by his feet.

"Aww," cooed JJ and Emily.

Morgan laughed, "Perfect blackmail material."

Hotch glared at Morgan, "If you were a father to two beautiful little girls like Spencer is, you wouldn't want Spencer to use a photo of you sleeping with your daughters as blackmail material."

JJ looked at Morgan, "I'm siding with Hotch."

"Me too," said Emily.

"Do you think that Spence will be ready to be back next week?" asked JJ.

Hotch looked at JJ, Emily, and Morgan, "Spencer won't be back for another two weeks because he doesn't want to miss out on taking Diana to preschool for the first time."

"What about Gideon?" asked Morgan.

"Gideon will be back to field duty a week after Spencer," said Hotch before he decided to focus on his paperwork.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer smiled as he allowed his oldest brother-in-law into the house, "Welcome back," said Spencer.

Diana grinned when she saw her uncle Aaron, "Uncle Aaron."

Hotch quickly picked up his niece and blew a raspberry on Diana's belly causing the three-year-old to giggle, "Are you having fun with your mommy, daddy, your baby sister, and Lucy?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, uncle Aaron," said Diana.

Hotch looked around for his baby sister and youngest niece as he set his oldest niece onto the floor, "Where's Clarissa and Bridget?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa's currently upstairs feeding Bridget," said Spencer.

"Lucy's cooking spaghetti in the kitchen," said Diana as she rubbed her tummy at the thought about eating her favorite food, "Are you eating dinner with us, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

"Your mommy and daddy already invited me," said Hotch.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

A minute later Hotch smiled when he saw his sister come down the stairs with his one-week-old niece, "How are you feeling, Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

"Even though I'm tired, I'm slowly regaining my strength," said Clarissa before smiling down at her oldest daughter, "Diana's been a really good helper around the house."

Diana wrinkled her nose, "I help put a new diaper on Bridget, but I don't like the smell of her poopy diapers."

Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch all softly chuckled before Hotch took his youngest niece from his baby sister, "Hello, Bridget."

Bridget cooed at her uncle Aaron.

* * *

Five minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Lucy, Hotch, and little Diana all settled down for dinner while Bridget slept in her bassinet.

* * *

Two weeks later Spencer and Clarissa entered Diana's classroom with Diana where they saw a young brunette woman in her late 20's.

"Mrs. Lee?" asked Spencer.

Mrs. Lee turned around and smiled, "The first day of school isn't until tomorrow."

"We know," said Spencer as he introduced himself, Clarissa, and Diana, "The principal agreed to have us meet with you since our daughter Diana will need to be monitored closely since we want to keep her with her peers as long as possible."

Mrs. Lee looked at Spencer, "What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Lee.

"I'm classified as a true genius and Diana here inherited my intelligence and eidetic memory. We don't want Diana to skip a total of six grades and graduate high school at 12-years-old like I ended up doing," said Spencer as he ended up explaining what Diana has already learned.

After Spencer finished explaining, an impressed Mrs. Lee looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I'll work with other teachers to help challenge Diana."

"Thank you," said Spencer before yawning causing Clarissa to follow suit.

"Are you two OK?" asked Mrs. Lee.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled a bit before Clarissa looked at Diana's preschool teacher, "I just gave birth to our second child three weeks ago, so we're adjusting to being woken up a couple of times a night again."

"I understand since I just gave birth to my first child three months ago. Luckily I'm cleared to start teaching during the first day of school tomorrow," smiled Mrs. Lee before smiling at Diana who was standing in-between her parents patiently, "Do you have a little brother or sister?" asked Mrs. Lee.

"A little sister," beamed Diana.

At that moment Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see a text from Hotch.

EVEN THOUGH YOUR RETURNING FROM PATERNITY LEAVE TOMORROW, CAN YOU PLEASE JOIN THE REST OF THE TEAM AND ME IN AUSTIN, TEXAS TOMORROW MORNING AFTER TAKING DIANA TO PRESCHOOL TOMORROW? GARCIA ALREADY BOOKED A COMMERCIAL FLIGHT FOR YOU AT 9 AM AT DULLES.~ AH

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Everything OK?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm going to be heading to Texas tomorrow morning after we drop Diana off here," said Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about her brother calling her two days ago to let her know that he's heading to Texas, "It's OK, Spence," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her daddy, "You start going bye-bye again tomorrow?" asked Diana.

Spencer knelt down to Diana's eye level, "I will be joining your uncle Aaron in Texas tomorrow, but I won't be heading to Texas until after bringing you here."

"OK, daddy," sighed Diana.

"If I find out that you've been a good girl while I'm away, I'll do anything you want with you when I get back," said Spencer.

Diana grinned while her daddy stood up to his full height.

Spencer looked at Mrs. Lee, "Sorry about that. Today's my last day of paternity leave before I return to duty."

"Are you in the military?" asked Mrs. Lee.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm a profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit down in Quantico, Virginia."

"My brother works for the B.A.U. in Quantico, but he's a desk-bound agent," said Mrs. Lee.

"What's his name?" asked Spencer.

"Grant Anderson," said Mrs. Lee.

Spencer smiled, "I've known him for a couple of years, and I formed a good friendship with him since we both like the same TV shows."

Mrs. Lee looked at Clarissa, "What do you do for work, Mrs. Reid?" asked Mrs. Lee.

"I'm a nurse at Children's National, but I'm on paternity leave for nine more weeks," said Clarissa.

"Good to know," said Mrs. Lee.

Diana looked up at her mommy and daddy, "Can we please go get ice cream?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa chuckled before looking at their oldest daughter who had been a big help over the past three weeks., "We can," said Clarissa.

* * *

The next morning Spencer looked at Diana who was wearing a purple dress while her long curly hair was pulled into French braids, "Smile so I can take a picture of you to show to uncle Aaron," said Spencer.

Diana smiled, and a few seconds later Spencer was taking a picture of Diana.

Lucy looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Now you guys and Bridget should join Diana for a picture."

A minute later Lucy was taking a picture of Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together before Spencer and Clarissa left the house with Diana.

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa entered Diana's classroom with Diana causing Diana's eyes to go wide at the sight of kids running around the room.

As soon as they helped Diana hang up her backpack, Spencer looked at Diana, "Mommy has to take me to the airport, so have a fun morning at preschool and I'll call you later so I can hear about how much fun you had."

Diana hugged her father, "OK, daddy."

"I love you, Diana," said Spencer.

"I love you too, daddy," said Diana.

After Clarissa hugged Diana, Spencer and a teary-eyed Clarissa were leaving Washington International School.

Spencer looked at his wife, "You OK?" asked Spencer.

"I'm just sad that Diana's already going to preschool," said Clarissa.

"I'm sad too, but at least Diana didn't cry when we said goodbye," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "As much as I would like to miss my flight to Austin, I need to go catch that commercial flight."

Clarissa kissed her husband, "Then let's get you to the airport."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer entered the police department where Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Morgan were currently in, and as soon as he flashed his badge an officer escorted him to the conference room where his teammates were working in.

"Hi, guys," said Spencer.

"Reid," said Emily.

After JJ and Emily both hugged Spencer, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Welcome back."

Spencer took a sip of his to-go cup of coffee before smiling at his brother-in-law, "Its good to be back."

Hotch looked at Detective Phillip Thompson, "Detective Thompson, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Reid."

"Nice to meet you," said Spencer as he waved at the detective.

"If you don't mind me asking you this, why are you just joining your team on this case now?" asked Detective Thompson.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Today is my first day back from paternity leave. I didn't want to miss out on the experience of taking my oldest child to preschool for the first time."

"How old are your kids?" asked Detective Thompson.

"Diana will be four in December while Bridget just turned three weeks old today," said Spencer.

"I have two little girls myself, so congratulations on the new baby," smiled Detective Thompson.

"Thank you," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law, "So are you guys going to update me on the case since I spent the entire flight here catching up on some sleep?" asked Spencer.

During the next few minutes Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Morgan started briefing Spencer on the case before Spencer gave his thoughts to his teammates while thinking about being glad that he's back at work.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, Hippichic81, tannerose5, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 13.

 _I decided to skip Doubt_ _(Everything that happened in Doubt still happened)_ _and go straight to In Name and Bloo_ _d, and here's a warning that Strauss does have a soft side for Spencer since she met him when he was 19 (during chapter six of the prequel) and with knowing everything about his background, she will occasionally become motherly to him._

 _This chapter starts on September 18th of 2007, so Bridget's six-weeks old in this chapter. And let's just say that Bridget has transitioned to sleeping in her crib, but_ _she's still small enough to sleep in her bassinet._

 _I've been cooped up indoors all day yesterday because of a snowstorm_ _that brought over 10 inches of snow to my hometown because of being right by Lake Michigan (I live a few blocks away from Lake Michigan so on windy days I can actually hear some waves along the shore) caused snow to form over the lake (Which is called Lake Effect Snow)_ _that kept me from volunteering at the hospital and going to babysit because my safety was more important than risking myself and getting n the bus_ _._

* * *

Spencer entered the master bedroom and groaned when he found Clarissa wearing lingerie.

"Diana fast asleep?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, and Bridget's fast asleep in her crib," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about spending the past two weeks getting Bridget to transition from her bassinet to her crib, "Good," said Clarissa as she made her way to her husband and locked the bedroom door before she started to undress him, "We have a couple of hours for some much-needed mommy and daddy time to celebrate me getting the all-clear before Bridget wakes us up."

"Are you sure that you're ready?" asked Spencer.

"I had my follow up on Friday. My doctor said that I could start having sex again tonight," said Clarissa as she led her husband to their bed.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were making love for the first time in 10 weeks.

* * *

The next morning a yawning Spencer sat down at his desk.

Emily looked at her teammate, "Rough night with Bridget?" asked Emily.

Spencer blushed a bit, "Very."

Emily smirked, "I bet that blush means something else happened too."

Spencer's face turned beet red causing Emily to laugh.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Gideon walked over to Spencer's desk, "Do you think that Clarissa wouldn't mind if you stayed later to play chess with me in my office?" asked Gideon.

Spencer quickly grabbed his personal phone and sent Clarissa a text message.

DO YOU MIND IF I STAY LATER AT THE OFFICE AND PLAY A GAME OF CHESS WITH GIDEON? ~ SR

A minute later Clarissa replied with a new picture of Diana giving Bridget her bottle.

NOT AT ALL SPENCE SINCE YOU ALWAYS DON'T HAVE TO COME STRAIGHT HOME FROM WORK TO HELP TAKE CARE OF HOUSEHOLD DUTIES AND THE GIRLS SINCE YOUR ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH FRIENDS. ~ CR

Spencer looked at Gideon, "Clarissa doesn't mind me staying late to play chess."

"OK," said Gideon.

* * *

Later on that night a sighing Spencer left Gideon a second voicemail before he looked at the time before making his decision, "Instead of falling asleep on the way home, I might as well fall asleep here." muttered Spencer to himself before he got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to JJ's voice.

"Reid? What are you doing here?" asked a concerned JJ.

Spencer shifted in the chair that he was sitting in causing him to groan as his tired muscles moved. Then he looked at his watch before realizing that he should call Clarissa as soon as possible to let her know that he's OK, "Gideon didn't answer his phone. I called him twice."

"Have you been here all night instead of going home to your wife and daughters?" asked JJ.

Spencer glanced at the chessboard that he set up, "We were supposed to play chess."

JJ glanced at the chessboard, "Here?" asked JJ.

"Uh, he hasn't been back to his apartment since, um..," said Spencer.

JJ understood what Spencer was trying to say while Spencer slipped his messenger bag around his shoulders before smoothing back his hair.

"Right. I need to brief the team, so…," said JJ.

Spencer thought about his brother-in-law, "Is Hotch here?" asked Spencer as he got out of the chair.

JJ looked at her watch, "Uh, he's not due for a half-hour," said JJ before she left the room.

At that moment Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see that it was Clarissa causing him to quickly answer it, "I'm so sorry that I didn't come home last night."

"Other than playing chess with Gideon, did a last-minute case happened and you forgot to call me?" asked Clarissa.

"No last-minute case, but JJ just told me that there will be a case," said Spencer.

"Then what happened that caused you not to come home last night?" asked Clarissa.

"Gideon never showed up for that promised chess game. After waiting a few hours, I decided to sleep in Gideon's office because of how tired I was after our night together and dealing with Bridget," said Spencer.

"Its OK Spence. I believe that it's better that you fell asleep in Gideon's office than paying a hefty price to a cab driver to drive you to DC or getting into an accident due to lack of sleep," said Clarissa.

"OK, and has Diana left for school yet?" asked Spencer.

"She will be leaving in five minutes, so I'll put her on," said Clarissa.

Spencer heard some rustling.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"Hi Diana," said Spencer.

"Where are you, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I ended up falling asleep at the BAU while waiting for your godfather to show up for a game of chess," said Spencer.

"Uncle Jason didn't show up?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled slightly as he thought about Diana's language development that was advanced for a girl her age, "He didn't, but I ended up falling asleep since I'm still adjusting to Bridget waking me up a couple of times a night."

"Bridget wakes me up too with her crying," said Diana.

"I know, bumblebee," said Spencer before hearing Lucy's voice.

"Lucy is taking me to preschool now. I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, and please be a good girl for mommy and Lucy since I'm leaving for a case this morning," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer was calling Clarissa.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Clarissa without preamble.

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin," said Spencer before he heard Bridget crying.

"I have to tend to Bridget, so please call me when you can," said Clarissa.

"I promise to stay safe. I love you," said Spencer.

"Love you too," said Clarissa before hanging up.

* * *

After briefing was over on the jet, Spencer looked at his phone and smiled when he saw a new picture of Bridget.

"A picture of Bridget?" asked JJ.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Strauss turned her head looked at Spencer with a soft look in her eyes as she glanced at the picture of Bridget on Spencer's personal phone, "How's Bridget doing?" asked Strauss.

JJ looked at Spencer in shock as she saw the softness in Strauss's eyes as she looked at Spencer.

"Bridget's reaching her milestones right on schedule," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "I just can't believe that she's already six-weeks-old and that Diana's going to be four in December."

"As a mother of three kids myself I know that time can go fast. I know that you remember my advice about cherishing your daughters being as young as they are before they become teenagers like my own," said Strauss.

Spencer nodded, "I do."

"How is Diana adjusting to preschool and being a big sister?" asked Strauss.

"She loves attending Washington International School. Even though she occasionally complains about Bridget waking her up during the night, she loves helping Clarissa, Lucy, and I take care of Bridget," said Spencer as he showed Strauss one of his latest pictures of Diana.

Strauss smiled a bit at the picture of Diana while thinking about the conversation she had with Spencer about Diana inheriting his intelligence and eidetic memory, "What has the school said about Diana's intelligence?" asked Strauss.

"Since it has been decided that Diana will stay in preschool, her preschool teacher is working with other teachers on challenging Diana," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Even though Diana has made friends during her figure skating lessons and Sunday school, she has already made a few friends in preschool especially since one of her classmates live across the street."

"I'm glad that Diana's adjusting well to everything. I recently found some clothing that belonged to my daughters that should fit Diana," said Strauss.

"I'll let Clarissa know in a couple of hours when I call her to check on Diana and Bridget," said Spencer before he decided to focus on the files in front of him.

* * *

Spencer smiled when he saw his brother-in-law and Emily enter the room, "Look who's here," said Spencer.

"Hey. Where do we start?" asked Emily as Hotch shook hands with Morgan, "How fast can you get us up to speed?" asked Emily.

JJ tossed files onto the table, "How fast can you sit down?" asked JJ.

Strauss entered the room causing Emily to look at Strauss, "We're only here to help," said Emily.

Strauss quickly glanced at Spencer and noticed that he looked happy to have his brother-in-law back, "We'll deal with this later."

Hotch reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a picture that Diana drew and passed it to Spencer, "Diana asked me to give you this."

Spencer smiled at the picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together before smiling at Diana's message that said I LOVE YOU DADDY causing Spencer to smile at the progress that Diana was making when it came to her writing thanks to stencils, "I take it that your oldest niece convinced you to join us and give me a picture that she drew?" asked Spencer as he gave his brother-in-law an innocent look.

"Your oldest daughter is going to be one hell of a master manipulator when she grows up since she told me that she would be sad if I'm no longer a knight like you while giving me the puppy dog eyed look," said Hotch.

Spencer beamed, "Diana does have the both of us wrapped around her finger."

"I know, but you and my sister were right that I shouldn't break Diana's heart," said Hotch.

"What's going on?" asked Detective Wolynski.

Spencer looked at a confused Detective Wolynski, "I'm married to Agent Hotchner's little sister."

"Oh," said Detective Wolynski.

At that moment everyone started working.

* * *

Hotch looked at Detective Wolynski, "So what's around the dumpsite?" asked Hotch.

"Here's the old printing press of quad graphics, and the paving yard, and then the concrete factory where we found the body. None of them visible from the highway," said Detective Wolynski.

"You don't end up there by accident," said Emily.

"So we go back to the schools, we eliminate the third ward, and we target problem kids whose fathers have held blue-collar jobs over the last 10 years," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about how he acted after his biological parents were killed, "What if he's not a problem kid?" asked Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "What?" asked Morgan.

Spencer hesitated, "Forget it. It's off the textbook profile."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "What is it, Reid?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "After my biological parents died, I tried to be the perfect child because I was afraid that my aunt and uncle would put me in foster care if I misbehaved. Eventually, they sat me down and told me that they would never get rid of me since my parents asked them to take care of me if anything happened to them. I'm believing that this child is trying to be the perfect child."

"Like help your father abduct women?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at his team, "They're never late for school. Even with the abductions, the disposal of the bodies, it's always timed perfectly so the kid will be on time to school. I don't think the killer would care. I think the kid would."

Hotch quickly left the room to call Garcia

* * *

As they were flying home from Milwaukee, Spencer set his phone down again when Hotch joined him.

"Are you planning on going to Gideon's cabin?" asked Hotch.

"I am. Luckily I drove myself to the BAU the other day," said Spencer.

"As soon as you get home, I need you to let me know if Gideon's there or not," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded "I promise," said Spencer as his cell phone vibrated causing him to read a text from Clarissa.

AS SOON AS YOUR ON YOUR WAY HOME FROM GIDEON'S CABIN, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN WAIT UP FOR YOU. ~ CR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

I PROMISE. ~ SR

* * *

Spencer pulled over by Gideon's cabin, and a minute later he was knocking on the door, "Gideon?" asked Spencer.

After a minute of silence, Spencer opened up the unlocked door, "Gideon?" asked Spencer.

After hearing silence again, he quickly grabbed his flashlight and turned it on to find the cabin to be empty while being thankful that he wasn't smelling a decomposing body. Then he turned on the lamp to find Gideon's gun, badge, and an envelope that contained his name on it.

Spencer sat down and opened up the envelope and started to read the letter to himself before seeing the part about Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget.

 _One thing I need to tell you is I'm proud of the man I watched you become when I first met you when you were 19-years-old. You've managed to be a profiler, husband, and a father at the same time. Please don't let this job ruin yours and Clarissa's relationship since Clarissa's been one of the best things that have ever happened to you after all the tragedy you had to deal with during your short 25-and-a-half-years of life._

 _With how much I enjoyed being Diana's godfather, your oldest daughter is the reason why I didn't commit suicide. I don't care if you ask someone else Diana's godfather because I'm planning on staying away from Washington DC for a long time. I'll be sending you an email address that you can use to send me pictures of your little girls and any other children you and Clarissa have together._

After Spencer finished reading the letter, he quickly headed to his car.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer entered the house to find Clarissa in the kitchen, "Thank you for waiting up for me," choked Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband and noticed the dried tear stains on his face causing her to hurry towards her husband, "Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"He left," said Spencer angrily.

"Who?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer handed the letter to Clarissa as he placed Gideon's gun and badge onto the kitchen island.

After Clarissa finished reading the letter, Clarissa looked at her husband, "I better call Aaron and ask him to come here," said Clarissa as she quickly headed to the land-line in the kitchen and called her brother who answered on the second ring.

"Everything OK?" asked Hotch.

"You better get here as soon as possible because Spence is in distress and I have a feeling that his P.T.S.D. symptoms might return," said Clarissa.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," said Hotch.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch were all drinking tea while Hotch read the letter that Gideon wrote Spencer.

"I thought that I would be finding a dead body in Gideon's cabin, but with all the losses I've dealt with, I'm glad that he didn't eat his gun," said Spencer.

Clarissa reached over and squeezed her husband's hand, "Me too, Spence."

Hotch looked at Spencer as he made a mental note to start thinking of Spencer as a second son since he sometimes treats Clarissa as his daughter, "We all need sleep because I'm going to be calling in an early meeting to let the others know that Gideon left."

Spencer sighed before looking at his wife who was yawning while glancing at the baby monitor that was on the kitchen island, "Bridget will be waking us up in a couple of hours."

Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "Do you want to stay the night so you and Spence can ride into Quantico together in the morning?" asked Clarissa.

"I think I will," said Hotch before looking at his brother-in-law, "Since you have Gideon's gun and badge with you, I'll need to take them to headquarters tomorrow."

"I know, and that's why I made sure to grab them," said Spencer.

"I better go grab my go-bag from my car," said Hotch.

* * *

Five minutes later Hotch was walking down the hallway upstairs only to find Spencer and Clarissa each carrying one of their sleeping daughters out of Diana's and Bridget's bedrooms.

"Having them sleep with you two?" asked Hotch quietly.

"I need them close to me," whispered Spencer before entering the master bedroom.

"Goodnight, Aaron," said Clarissa.

"Goodnight, Clarissa," said Hotch.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer was fast asleep in bed with Diana laying between her parents while Bridget was fast asleep in her bassinet.

* * *

 _A/N: Part of me wanted to be evil and have it that Gideon committed suicide and that Spencer finds Gideon's dead body in his cabin, but with all the death that I had Spencer deal with (His biological parents, his aunt Ethel, and his uncle Gordon) I decided against it because of having Gideon be little Diana's godfather (I ended up remembering that I had Spencer and Clarissa name Gideon godfather when I_ _reread chapter 23 of the prequel to this story_ _), Gideon will send gifts to Diana because she has became a granddaughter to him._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, Guest, tannerose5, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 14.

 _To the guest reviewer who reviewed for chapter 14, I always prefer a first name if you don't have an account since I like to give shout outs to every reviewer._

 _Rossi won't be appearing for another couple of chapters yet, but he will be in this story._

 _This chapter takes place two days after the last chapter on September 27th of 2007. Bridget is still six-weeks old. It's still September of 2007, so Spencer's 26th birthday will be coming up soon. With the talk that Spencer and Emily had in this chapter, I had to make changes since I gave Spencer an AU background when it came to losing his biological parents when he was four and his aunt and uncle when he was 19._

 _Spencer will be bringing up one of his job offers in this chapter, but he won't be leaving the BAU because he can handle consulting for another agency during slow days at the BAU._

* * *

Clarissa entered the kitchen only to find Spencer sitting by the kitchen island with two brownies and a glass of almond milk, reading a letter, "Spence?" asked Clarissa

Spencer looked at his wife and groaned when he saw Clarissa wearing one of his old dress shirts that comes in handy for when she's nursing Bridget, "I came down here for a late-night snack while you were nursing Bridget."

Clarissa got herself onto her husband's lap causing Spencer to wrap his arms around his wife, "What are you reading?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer looked at the clock on the microwave and noticed that it was 1 AM, "I'm reading one of my job offers that I received in the mail yesterday."

"From where?" asked Clarissa.

"The NSA," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband's pile of job offers, "Are you thinking about leaving the FBI again?" asked Clarissa.

"I don't know, but I know that I will need to let your brother know about these offers tomorrow," said Spencer.

Clarissa she shifted on her husband's lap causing Spencer to groan as he felt his pajama pants start to tighten.

"Really, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa turned her head and smirked at her husband, "I decided to sit on your lap because other than waking up to tend to Bridget, we have over six hours before we have to get ready for the day," said Clarissa as she shifted on her husband's lap again and smirked when her husband groaned, "So let's go upstairs and fix the problem that I started, before we clean ourselves up and get some sleep."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were helping each other remove their pajamas before falling into their bed in a heated make-out session.

* * *

Six hours later Diana looked at her daddy who was rereading the letter that her godfather left for her daddy.

"Are you still sad, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter while being saddened at the thought of Diana turning four in December, "Yes."

Clarissa took a sip of her orange juice before looking at her husband, "Since your birthday is three weeks away, is there anything special you want other than our first professional family portrait with Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

"Maybe a family movie day after church?" asked Spencer.

"Done, but I do want to watch "Son of the Mask" again," said Clarissa.

Spencer chuckled as he thought about how he and Clarissa went to the movies to see "Son of the Mask" when the movie was in theaters as their belated Valentines Day date since he was on a case during Valentines Day of 2005, "Are you hinting that you want another child soon?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe," said Clarissa.

"Can I have a brother next?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at Diana.

"We don't know if your next sibling will be a boy, but either way mommy and I will be happy if its a boy or a girl," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

Bridget who was in her baby seat started cooing, causing Spencer to look at his six-week-old daughter, "Are you trying to join in on our conversation?" asked Spencer.

Bridget smiled at her daddy.

Clarissa gasped as tears fell down her face, "This is Bridget's very first smile."

Diana looked at her mommy, "Why are you crying, mommy?" asked Diana.

"These are happy tears, sweet pea," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at the clock on the microwave before looking at Diana who had cleaned off her plate that contained scrambled eggs, pancakes, and shredded hash browns, "We have five minutes before I take you to preschool. No dawdling because I can't be late for work."

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

Five minutes later Spencer was getting Diana into her car seat before he drove Diana to preschool before driving towards Quantico.

* * *

Spencer was sitting at his desk reading Gideon's letter again with both Emily and Morgan near him when Garcia exited Gideon's office with a box.

"He left everything, except the photographs," said Garcia.

"He always said those were like his family," said Spencer quietly before he looked at a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together on the day of Bridget's birth.

"What should we do with all of this?" asked Garcia before walking away.

A few seconds later Spencer's personal cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture of Bridget with a real smile on her face.

I THOUGHT THAT A PICTURE OF A SMILING BRIDGET WOULD CHEER YOU UP. ~ CR

Spencer smiled a bit causing Emily to see a picture of Bridget on Spencer's phone.

"She's smiling," said Emily.

"Bridget gave me her real first smile this morning," said Spencer.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer had his personal cell phone out to call Clarissa.

"You have a case?" asked Clarissa.

"Going to Portland, Oregon. I'll call around bedtime so I can say goodnight to Diana and Bridget," said Spencer.

"Are you planning waking up at 5 AM Pacific time so you can talk to Diana before she leaves for preschool?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm already planning on it because there's no doubt that Hotch will send me to the hotel a bit earlier since I woke up a few times last night to tend to Bridget," said Spencer.

"I'll make sure to sweet-talk Aaron into sending you to the hotel a bit earlier," said Clarissa.

Spencer chuckled, "Due to your sweet-talking ability, you have Hotch, Sean, and me all wrapped around your finger."

Clarissa laughed, "Damn straight."

Spencer looked at his watch, "Well I have to get going since its a long flight to Portland."

"You and Aaron better stay safe, and I love you," said Clarissa.

"I promise, and I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer's cell phone rang causing Spencer to smile when he saw Clarissa's number as he answered his phone, "Calling me so I can say goodnight to Diana and Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Please put them on," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa spoke again.

"You're on speaker, Spence," said Clarissa.

"How are my favorite girls?" asked Spencer.

"I'm good, daddy," said Diana.

"So you're telling me that you've been a good girl all day, Diana?" asked Spencer.

"I help mommy and Lucy with Bridget, and Sammy kissed me at preschool," said Diana.

Spencer thought about the brief meet and greet that he and Clarissa had with other parents of the preschoolers that are in the same class with Diana, "Sammy Nichols?" asked Spencer.

"I give Sammy my cookie so he kissed me to say thank you," said Diana.

Spencer scowled causing Hotch to glance at his brother-in-law and used his stern tone, "Your too young to be kissing boys that aren't your uncles, cousin, or me."

"You kiss mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa laughed at her oldest daughter's pout before Spencer heard Bridget cooing over the phone.

"Is that Bridget saying hello to me?" asked Spencer.

Bridget cooed over the phone.

"Well hello there, Bridget Mackenzie Reid," said Spencer.

"Bridget's smiling, daddy," said Diana.

"Seems like she loves hearing her daddy's voice just like you did when you were a baby," said Clarissa before looking down at Bridget, "Bridget just fell asleep, so I'm going to go put a clean diaper on her before putting her down so I give Diana her bath."

"OK," said Spencer.

"I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, Diana," said Spencer.

"Try and call me tonight after you get to the hotel," said Clarissa.

"I'll try," said Spencer before hanging up.

A minute later Spencer approached Hotch, "I'm not sure if Clarissa and I should have sent your niece to preschool yet."

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"One of her male classmates kissed Diana after she gave him her cookie, and I know that we can't do anything since Diana and Sammy are both three-years-old."

Hotch chuckled, "Diana's definitely her mother's daughter."

"I know," smiled Spencer.

* * *

Spencer and Emily were walking side by side in the city when Emily looked at Spencer, "So Hotch is even more intense now that Gideon's gone," said Emily.

Spencer held his tongue as he thought about Hotch not revealing that he and Haley were in the process of getting a divorce and that he and Clarissa were keeping the divorce a secret, "Yeah, I've noticed."

Emily stopped walking causing Spencer to stop walking, "Do you think that's going to change?" asked Emily.

"I certainly think we'll find out," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer and thought about all the losses he dealt with, "What about you? You OK?" asked Emily.

"Oh, I'm-I'm great," said Spencer.

Emily gave Spencer a disbelieving look, "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Emily.

"What's there to talk about, really?" asked Spencer.

"Gideon," said Emily.

"He left a letter explaining everything. He's still alive while my biological parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon are all dead. He promised me that he would stay in contact because he's Diana's godfather," said Spencer.

"He addressed it to you," said Emily.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, Gideon stood toe to toe with some of the sickest people on this planet. I think that took a lot of courage, right?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah," said Emily.

Spencer removed the letter from his pocket, "So, why'd he do this? It's addressed to me, but I'm-I'm not- I'm not the only one that he abandoned."

"But why is it addressed to you?" asked Emily.

Spencer stayed silent.

"I think you need to read that letter again," said Emily.

"I have an eidetic memory, Emily," said Spencer.

Emily scoffed, "Ah, yeah, I know, and an IQ of 187, but what do you remember about your father and your uncle?" asked Emily.

"My dad wanted me to do normal activities while uncle Gordon encouraged me to engage in my interests until his death," said Spencer.

"Your father gave you four years until his death and your uncle gave you over 14 years before he died. I know that you dealt with a lot of loss in your life before Clarissa entered your life, but then Gideon leaves. I think you need to read that letter again, and ask yourself why, of all the people he walked away from, did he only explain himself to one person. You," said Emily before walking away.

A few seconds later Spencer was walking in step with Emily, "Clarissa said the same thing to me."

Emily laughed, "Then you married a really wise woman."

* * *

After Spencer got home from Portland, he slipped into bed with his wife.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm home, Clara," said Spencer.

"So did you decide to take that consultant position?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, and that consultant position can be a good distraction for me," said Spencer.

Clarissa playfully glared at her husband, "I thought that I already do a good job distracting you with sex?" asked Clarissa.

"You do," said Spencer as he gave his wife a heated kiss while knowing that he was starting their celebration for his homecoming.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Ashley, Angel Wings00, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 15.

 _Bridget's two-months-old in this chapter, and this chapter contains scenes from Children of the Dark. Even though I already included Children in the Dark in my Spencer/Maeve story Romance by the Book, this version of Children of the Dark will be different because Spencer's a parent in this story._

* * *

Clarissa looked at her husband as she passed him a small box, "Happy early birthday, Spence," said Clarissa.  
Spencer opened up the small box and his eyes went wide when he saw two season passes to watch the Washington Wizards play when they're in DC.

"Even though I know that you won't be able to go to every game, but I thought that we could go to games when we're in town," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled at his wife as he thought about how they bonded over their favorite sport being basketball, "Thank you," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

As soon as she broke out of the kiss, Clarissa smiled at Diana, "Maybe you can take Diana to at least one game since we've been teaching her about basketball."

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter, "I think I will just in case you want to play basketball in a couple of years."

Clarissa looked at her husband and oldest daughter, "Since we're done eating breakfast, we might as well finish getting ready for church."

Diana looked at her parents as she thought about how Lucy and Bridget stayed home from church until Bridget turned eight-weeks-old so she could get baptized, "Will Bridget come to church again?" asked Diana.

"Bridget's coming with us," said Spencer.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Reverend Alden looked at his congregation before looking where he knew that the remaining members of the Reid family were sitting, "Before everyone either leaves to get on with your Sunday with your families or join me in the fellowship hall for coffee, I want to wish our very own Dr. Spencer Reid an early happy birthday. Spencer's going to be turning 26-years-old on Tuesday," said Reverend Alden as he smiled at Spencer who was blushing while Clarissa who had Bridget in a baby sling across her chest smirked at her husband, "There will be cake in the fellowship hall so we can celebrate Spencer's birthday, so I hope that everyone decides to join us for cake."

A few minutes later Spencer was scooping Diana up while he watched other children be reunited with their parents.

"Miss Sally said that there will be cake today," said Diana.

"That's because Reverend Alden decided that my birthday needed to be celebrated during fellowship hour," said Spencer.

"Cool," grinned Diana.

"If there are candles for me to blow out, are you wanting to help me blow them out?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," grinned Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was blushing while Reverend Alden led the entire congregation into singing "Happy Birthday" to Spencer before Diana helped her daddy blow out the 26 candles that were on the cake.

* * *

Later on that day after lunch; Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy were sitting in the living room eating popcorn as they watched "Son of the Mask" while Bridget peacefully slept in her bassinet.

* * *

Two days later Spencer woke up to being given wet kisses by Diana and hearing Bridget coo and gurgle, and a few seconds later he had his glasses on causing him to smile at his two little girls before cradling Bridget against his chest,

"What's with the wake-up call, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned at her father, "Happy birthday, daddy."

"Thank you, Diana," said Spencer just as he smelled breakfast, "Here comes mommy with breakfast."

"I help mommy make pancakes," beamed Diana.

"Then I can't wait to see how they turned out," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa kissed him, "Happy birthday, Spence."

"Thanks," said Spencer before looking at the tray that contained omelets, homemade shredded hash browns, and pancakes, "We should eat up our breakfast before I take you to preschool and head to work."

A few seconds later Spencer was allowing Clarissa to feed him breakfast while he cuddled with his two little girls.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer walked into the bullpen and groaned when he saw Garcia setting up some balloons around his desk with JJ, Emily, and Morgan, "Guys," said Spencer.

Garcia quickly made a beeline to Spencer, "Happy birthday, sweet cheeks," said Garcia as she kissed Spencer on the cheek.

Spencer instantly blushed before he wiped the lipstick off of his cheek before looking at his teammates, "Clarissa and I already celebrated my birthday on Sunday after church. This morning I was woken up by Diana and Bridget before being surprised with breakfast in bed."

"What did you do with Clarissa and the kids on Sunday?" asked Emily.

"How about I tell you guys at lunch," said Spencer.

"Deal," said Emily.

* * *

Later on that day during lunch, Spencer, Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia were eating pizza that they ordered in when Emily looked at Spencer, "You promised to tell us about how your birthday was celebrated on Sunday before you, Clarissa, and the girls retired for the night," said Emily.

"After church, we went out for lunch before I cuddled on the couch with my girls as we watched movies. For dinner, we ordered pizza while we continued our movie marathon until it was bath time for Diana and Bridget," said Spencer.

"What type of movies?" asked Garcia.

"We watched "Son of the Mask", "Are We There Yet", "Are We Done Yet", and "Firehouse Dog"," said Spencer.

"I thought that you wouldn't be into those types of movies," said Morgan.

"Clarissa and I try to go to the movies two or three times a month. If we believe that Diana and now Bridget will enjoy the movie, we'll buy the DVD when it gets released," said Spencer before blushing a bit, "Clarissa insisted that we watch "Son of the Mask" and "Are We Done Yet" because watching those movies was her way to tell me that she wants to try for a boy."

Hotch smiled a bit at the thought about becoming an uncle again because of Diana and Bridget are some of the reasons why he's still able to smile despite his impending divorce, "Should I expect the news about becoming an uncle again within the next couple of months?" asked Hotch.

Spencer blushed a bit, "You probably should."

Garcia looked at Spencer, "Why are you wearing a suit today?" asked Garcia.

"Clarissa and I scheduled a professional family portrait for this evening. Clarissa said that she also planned a date night for us since we had cake on Sunday," said Spencer.

Garcia grinned as she thought about the trip to Victoria's Secret that she, JJ, and Emily dragged Clarissa on, "Hopefully the shopping trip that Emily, JJ, and I took her on was worth it."

Spencer looked at his three female teammates with wide eyes as his face reddened causing Morgan to laugh.

"Look who's here," said Hotch.

Spencer turned his head and his face broke into a huge grin when he saw Clarissa with Bridget, "What are you guys doing here?" asked Spencer as he got up from his chair.

"Someone wanted to be held by her daddy, so I got the OK from Aaron to come visit you at work," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer had Bridget in his arms, "Have you been missing me today?" asked a smiling Spencer as he kissed his two-month-old daughter on the cheek.

Bridget gave her daddy a big smile.

"Where's my kiss?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer gave his wife a quick kiss, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," said Clarissa before looking into her husband's eyes, "Are you having a good birthday so far?" asked Clarissa.

"So far being woken up by kisses from Diana before being surprised with breakfast in bed and you bringing Bridget by to visit me has been my favorite parts of the day so far," said Spencer.

"Don't forget the plans I made for us this evening," said Clarissa.

"I can't wait," said Spencer.

An impatient Garcia looked at Spencer, "So are you going to pass Bridget around before Hotch forces us to get back to work?" asked Garcia.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law who was smiling at them, "Uncle Aaron gets to hold his niece first," said Spencer as he passed his two-month-old to Hotch.

A few seconds later Hotch smiled at his niece, "Hello there Bridget."

Bridget smiled at her uncle.

"Even though you have your daddy's eyes and curls, you look like your mommy," said Hotch.

Bridget happily cooed at her uncle before an eager Garcia took Bridget.

* * *

Five and a half hours later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were all smiling for the camera while Bridget stared at the photographer as the photographer took a picture of the color-coordinated family. After being satisfied with the photo he took, the photographer then took a series of shots with Spencer with his daughters, Clarissa with her daughters, Diana and Bridget together, and a few pictures of Spencer and Clarissa together before Lucy took Diana and Bridget home while Spencer and Clarissa left to make their reservations.

* * *

An hour later, Clarissa looked at her husband as they drank some sparkling grape juice, "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Today has been a great day."

"Just so you know, Lucy's going to have Diana and Bridget stay in her cottage tonight," smiled Clarissa.

"It's nice of Lucy to insist on putting a bed and crib into her cottage for Diana and Bridget so we can have occasional child-free nights," said Spencer.

"I know," said Clarissa just as their waitress came over with their food.

"Enjoy your dinner," smiled the waitress.

* * *

An hour and a half later Spencer and Clarissa were undressing each other before they fell into their bed while having a heated make-out session.

* * *

A week later Spencer smiled at his two-month-old daughter as he smoothed back his youngest daughter's growing hair,

"Even though you have my eyes and curls, you look like your mommy," said Spencer.

Bridget cooed at her daddy.

"Are you trying to talk to me?" asked Spencer as he made a funny face at his youngest daughter.

Bridget smiled at her daddy as she kicked her little legs around.

The next day, Spencer had Clarissa on the phone.

"You have a case?" asked Clarissa.

"Going to Denver, Colorado," said Spencer.

"Due to the home invasions that made national news?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Other than asking you to send me a lot of pictures of the girls, when I get home, I'm going to need the girls, Merton, and Daisy to sleep with us."

Clarissa laughed, "I'll make sure that happens, Spence. Please catch that son of a bitch while staying safe."

"I will," said Spencer.

"I love you, and I'll give the girls a kiss for you," said Clarissa.

"I'll give you a kiss when I get home, and I love you too," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer's personal phone vibrated, and a few seconds later Spencer smiled softly when he saw a picture of Bridget.

I ASKED BRIDGET IF I SHOULD TAKE HER PICTURE AND SEND IT TO YOU AND AARON, AND SHE RESPONDED WITH THE HUGE GRIN THAT SHE'S SHOWING IN THIS PICTURE. PLEASE STAY SAFE AND THE GIRLS AND I ALL LOVE YOU! ~ CR

A few seconds later Spencer nudged his brother-in-law who smiled at the picture of his niece.

* * *

Later on that day, Spencer answered his phone, "Hey," said Spencer.  
"Have some time to talk before bath time for the girls?" asked Clarissa.

"I have a few minutes, so please put me on speaker," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Hello there, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"I draw you a picture in preschool today," said Diana.

"Drew, bumblebee," corrected Spencer.

"Will you look at my picture when you come home?" asked Diana.

"How about you have mommy take a picture of the picture you drew for me and she can send it to me," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled when he heard Bridget coo over the phone, "Hello Bridget."

"Bridget smiled when she hears you talk, daddy," said Diana.

"You think that your baby sister misses me?" asked Spencer.

Diana giggled, "Mommy, Bridget, and I all miss you, daddy."

"I miss all three of my girls, but as soon as the dragons are slain, I'll be home," said Spencer.

"Can we go to the zoo when you come home?" asked Diana.

"We sure can, but daddy has to get back to work," said Spencer.

"Bridget and I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you, three girls," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Spencer got out of the SUV just as his cell phone rang causing him to see that its Clarissa, "Its Clarissa," said Spencer.

"Go ahead and answer it, and you can just wait out here," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he answered his phone, "Hey," said Spencer before hearing crying in the background.

"Bridget won't stop crying, and wearing one of your shirts or playing a recording you made isn't helping. I'm guessing that she wants to hear your voice that isn't from a recording," said Clarissa.

"Please put her on then," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa spoke up, "You're on speaker."

"Hello Bridget," said Spencer.

Bridget instantly stopped crying causing Spencer to softly chuckle.

"Are you missing daddy right now?" asked Spencer.

Bridget instantly cooed causing Clarissa to laugh.

"I miss you too, Bridget. Hopefully, I'll be home soon because I miss you, your mommy, and your big sister," said Spencer just as he heard a door and Diana's voice.

"Hi mommy," said Diana.

"How was preschool, sweet pea?" asked Clarissa.

"I had fun, but can we call daddy?" asked Diana.

"I'm on the phone with daddy right now, so how about you say hi to daddy before we let him get back to work," said Clarissa as she took her cell phone off speaker.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"Have you been a good girl at preschool, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Sammy got a time out for giving me a kiss again, and Mrs. Lee ended up telling us about cold and flu season as a way to tell Sammy to stop kissing all the girls," said Diana.

Spencer laughed, "Mrs. Lee is right about it being cold and flu season. So that's why you, mommy, and I went to the doctor for our flu shots while we focus on washing our hands really good, practice good hygiene, while we work on keeping the house clean because we need to keep Bridget safe since she's too young to get a flu shot."

"When will Bridget get a flu shot?" asked Diana.

"Not until she's six-months-old, but she might have to wait until next fall," said Spencer just as he noticed Hotch and Emily, "Daddy has to get back to work, but I'll try to talk to you before bedtime."

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too," said Spencer before Diana hung up.

A few seconds later Hotch and Emily approached him, "Supervisor left a message for Ervin to come in right away. Work emergency," said Hotch.

Spencer started walking with Hotch and Emily.

"He also said a man stopped by yesterday, got into a heated argument with Ervin," said Emily.

"The description sounded a lot like the one Carrie gave," said Hotch.

"The partner... Did he say what they were fighting about?" asked Spencer.

"He couldn't hear it," said Emily.

"We need a name on this guy," said Hotch.

"Well, until we find Ervin, there's only one person that can tell us that," said Spencer.

"The foster mom," said Emily.

* * *

As soon as Spencer got into the front passenger seat of Lieutenant Nellis's car, his personal cell phone vibrated causing him to smile softly at a picture of Diana giving Bridget her bottle.

"Even though we're dealing with two missing children right now, what's causing you to smile?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

"My wife just sent me a picture of my daughters," said Spencer.

Lieutenant Nellis looked at the picture and smiled a bit, "They're beautiful, and how old are they?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

"Diana will be four in December while Bridget just turned two-months-old on the seventh," said Spencer.

"Having a two-month-old is a good reason why your unit chief sent you to the hotel a bit earlier than the rest of your team during your first day in this city," said Lieutenant Nellis.

"Luckily Bridget is starting to sleep more during the night, but every night I'm home, she'll wake up the entire house because of wanting attention from me for an hour," said Spencer.

"Daddy's girl?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.  
"She's an extreme daddy's girl, and Diana also has me wrapped around her finger," said Spencer before taking a deep

breath, "Even though I enjoy making this country a safer place for my daughters, I really enjoy the reunion I have with my girls after being away from home for a couple of days," said Spencer just as the radio came on.

* * *

Spencer led Morgan, Emily, and JJ onto the jet before taking a seat near his brother-in-law.

"Tell me they restocked the bar," said Morgan.

"I called ahead," said JJ.

Spencer looked over where his brother-in-law was on the phone.

"Do you... Do you mind waking him up? I just... I just want to hear his voice," said Hotch before listening to Haley, "Thanks," said Hotch.

A few seconds later Spencer had Clarissa on the phone.

"Are you on your way home?" asked Clarissa.

"We're taking off in a few minutes, but I want to talk to Diana," said Spencer.

"I'll wake her up," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer smiled when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hello?" asked a groggy Diana.

"I'm currently on my way home, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Really, daddy?" asked an excited Diana.

Spencer slightly chuckled at the possibility of his oldest daughter grinning, "Yes, so you'll be joining mommy and me in bed."

"Bridget too?" asked Diana.

"Bridget too, but go back to sleep because it's going to be a few hours," said Spencer.

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was sitting across from his brother-in-law and gently pushed a cup of tea over to Hotch before taking a sip of his cup of tea, "Diana is hoping that you come over for dinner tomorrow and Bridget will love to have her uncle Aaron hold her," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled at the mention of his nieces, "I just can't believe that Diana's going to be four in December and that Bridget's already two-months-old."

"I'm sad at the thought about how fast my daughters are growing," said Spencer.

"I just can't believe that Jack will be two on the 28th," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled at the mention of his nephew, "Me too," sighed Spencer before grinning, "I can't wait to see him smile when he opens up his presents from Clarissa, the girls, and me."

"I hope that you and Clarissa haven't gone overboard on presents," said Hotch.

"With how much you spoil my daughters, Clarissa and I are glad to return the favor," smirked Spencer before he decided to get started on his post case report.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was taking a quick shower before he joined his sleeping wife and daughters in bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek for being the 75th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to tannerose5, Angel Wings00, Hippichic81, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 16.

 _I forgot to mention this, but Diana got diagnosed with asthma when was 16-months old. Her asthma attacks are more frequent at night (Three times a week) while having at least two asthma attacks during the day every week. But otherwise Diana is a happy and healthy preschooler while not letting her asthma stop her._

 _Rossi will be in the next chapter! And here's a heads up that you readers will be learning more about Lucy in the next chapter._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa both woke up at the same time to hear Diana coughing and wheezing through the baby monitor that was still in Diana's room.

Spencer who had quickly put on his glasses looked at his wife, "Diana must be having an asthma attack," said Spencer as he climbed out of bed just as Bridget started crying through the other baby monitor.

"You assist Diana while I check on Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

15 seconds later Spencer was helping Diana use her inhaler as he rubbed his oldest daughter's back for the next five minutes, "You'll be feeling better in a few minutes, sweetheart."

"OK, daddy," cried Diana as she tried to control her breathing.

Spencer coached his oldest daughter with her breathing just as Clarissa entered the bedroom.

"Is she OK now?" asked Clarissa.

Diana instantly started wheezing again causing Spencer to help Diana use her inhaler again.

"What did Bridget need?" asked Spencer.

"A diaper change," said Clarissa before looking over Diana as looked at her daughter's complexion while being thankful that the color of Diana's face told her that no emergency room was needed, "How are you feeling, sweet pea?" asked Clarissa.

"I can breathe a bit better," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Will I have to go to the hospital?" asked Diana.

"I don't think that you'll need to go, but I'll warn Mrs. Lee to make sure that you take it easy at preschool tomorrow," said Clarissa.

Diana sighed, "OK, mommy."

"I take it that you want to join daddy and me in bed?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Diana.

A few minutes later Diana was fast asleep between her parents in bed when Spencer looked at Clarissa, "Let's get some sleep since Bridget will be waking us up in a few hours."

"Night Spence," said Clarissa.

"Night Clara," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were fast asleep as they cuddled with Diana.

* * *

Two days later Spencer looked at Clarissa who was already dressed in her work out clothes.

"Are you ready to return to work on November 5th?" asked Spencer as he pulled on one of his sweatshirts.

Clarissa sighed sadly as she worked on pulling her hair into a ponytail, "As much as I enjoyed being a stay at home mom for the past 11 weeks so I can recover from Bridget's birth and bond with Bridget, I'm excited about returning to work since my colleagues have missed me."

"It was hard to return to work after Bridget's birth, but it does get easier from being away from our daughters," said Spencer as he put on a reflective vest over his sweatshirt.

Clarissa quickly put on her own reflective vest before looking at her husband, "Ready for one of our last morning runs before it gets too cold to run in the morning?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

"I'm eager to lose all the weight that I gained while I was pregnant with Bridget," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Even though you gave birth to our second daughter 11 weeks ago, I have to confess to you that you're more beautiful than ever."

Clarissa gave her husband a quick kiss, "With you calling me beautiful every day, that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too," said Spencer.

Two minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were running side by side as they enjoyed the early fall morning breeze hit their faces.

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa who were both covered in sweat entered the kitchen and smiled when they saw Lucy at the stove making breakfast while Diana munched on some grapefruit and a wide-awake Bridget watching her big sister eat from her baby seat.

"What's for breakfast," asked Spencer as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Breakfast tacos," said Lucy.

Spencer grinned before he took a sip of water, "How much longer until they're done?" asked Spencer.

"20 minutes and I'm also making shredded hash browns and pancakes," said Lucy.

Diana sniffed the air before looking at her parents, "You two are stinky."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Let's go take a shower."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were getting into the shower together.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later, Spencer reached into his messenger bag and smiled when he pulled out a few framed photos causing Emily to look at him, "What's that?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa picked up the photos that were taken on my birthday last night," said Spencer.

"Please let me see before you show Hotch," said Emily.

10 seconds later Emily smiled at the picture of Spencer, Clarissa, Diana and Bridget who were all smiling for the camera, "That's a great picture."

"There's more," said Spencer as he showed Emily the picture of him with his daughters.

Emily smiled at the picture of Spencer sitting pretzel legged on the floor with a wide-awake Bridget sitting on his lap while Diana stood by her father as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek, "Now that's adorable."

"Its one of my favorites," said Spencer.

Emily then looked at a picture of Diana and Bridget together, "Aww," said Emily before looking at a picture of Clarissa with the girls, "That's a great one."

"I know, and here's my absolute favorite picture of Clarissa and me together," said Spencer.

Emily then saw a photo of a laughing Spencer who had a laughing Clarissa on his back causing her to laugh, "You two look happy in that picture."

Spencer laughed, "When Clarissa jumped onto my back, the photographer took that photo without us even knowing."

"There are photographers who know when to take a photograph at the last minute," said Emily.

"I know, and I can't believe that I'll be celebrating my fifth wedding anniversary next month," said Spencer.

"Have you started gift shopping yet?" asked Emily.

Spencer slightly smirked, "I'm already making my gift to Clarissa," said Spencer as he showed Emily the picture of the porch swing that he was in the process of making, "Clarissa has been talking about having me build a porch swing, so I'm in the process of making one."

Emily smiled as thought about Diana's swing set, the bookshelves that weren't built into the walls, and the single shelves that held souvenirs from trips and pictures, "Its amazing that your good at woodworking."

* * *

Spencer looked at Morgan as they headed to Katie's house, "Two nights ago Clarissa and I woke up to Diana having an asthma attack over the baby monitor," said Spencer.

"Even though Diana isn't even four yet, you and Clarissa still have a baby monitor in her room?" asked Morgan.

"Diana's pulmonologist suggested that Clarissa and I keep a baby monitor in Diana's room until she's at least seven years old and can manage her inhaler without any help," said Spencer right as Morgan pulled over.

* * *

Spencer entered the room that Jeremy was being held in, and as soon as he sat down across from Jeremy, Jeremy looked up at him.

"What's going on? Did you find Katie?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, how old are you?" asked Spencer.

"13," answered Jeremy.

Spencer instantly thought about attending Yale when he was 13-years-old and how hard it was for him to talk to girls until he met Clarissa, "13 wow. You know, when I was 13, I was starting to notice girls, too. I was curious, but, uh-heh. I was-I was, like, really awkward, so it was super hard for me to talk to them, and I, uh- I found that incredibly frustrating."

Jeremy noticed Spencer's wedding band that had some dings and nicks on them, "Why are you telling me this?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer thought about how Clarissa's hair always smells like peaches, "'Cause I think I understand you. You're, uh- you're in the arcade. Pretty girl walks in, and, uh... You get distracted by the-the scent of her hair, right?" asked Spencer as he noticed Jeremy biting his inner cheek.

"I guess. So what?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer chuckled, "So you're becoming a man. It's heh. Believe it or not, it happens to all of us. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Never said there was," said Jeremy.

Spencer leaned forward a bit, "And these video games that you play, these cool video games allow you to, to explore your violent side. Right?" asked Spencer as he watched Jeremy shift in his chair, "So, I mean, clearly you're intrigued. My only question is whether or not you acted on these curiosities, you've experimented yet," said Spencer as he noticed Jeremy bite his inner cheek again.

"Shouldn't you be looking for my cousin right now?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer stared at Jeremy, "I am looking for your cousin right now."

"Why are you asking me these questions?" asked Jeremy.

"Why are you avoiding them?" shot back Spencer before smirking slightly, "You're playing the same game that my nearly four-year-old daughter plays with my wife and me when she's trying to avoid getting out of trouble when she knows that she did something wrong."

* * *

"Hey, Jeremy, do you know what I do for the FBI?" asked Spencer.

Jeremy shook his head, "No."

"My oldest daughter knows that I study human behavior," said Spencer.

Jeremy pushed his chair back away from Spencer a bit.

"Like, uh, the way you're pushing your chair away from me," said Spencer as he leaned forward a bit, "it tells me that what I'm saying is making you uncomfortable, like, uh, you're trying to distance yourself from me, maybe from what I'm capable of reading about you."

"Whatever," said Jeremy softly before he bit his inner cheek again.

"Case in point: You bite your inner cheek. It's a- it's a nervous tic like you're holding on to something. Doing it right now. You were also doing it inside the arcade, and I think you were doing it because maybe- I don't know- Maybe you remembered something more than what you told us," said Spencer.

"No. I told you everything," said Jeremy quickly.

Spencer shook his head, "I don't know. I don't think you told us everything. I think something else happened inside that arcade, something- something you haven't told anybody yet."

Jeremy looked at Spencer's wedding band, "If you stated that you are socially awkward, how did you get your wife to marry you?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer smiled slightly, "My wife's a free spirit. So when it comes to Clarissa being the free spirit and me being the quiet and reserved one, we clicked since we both have similar interests while agreeing to try new things."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Morgan were standing by Jeremy as they watched Emily lead Susan away.

"Is Katie gonna be all right?" asked Jeremy.

Morgan looked at Spencer and thought about how Spencer's eyes lacked its usual sparkle until Bridget's birth on the six month anniversary of the day Spencer rescued himself from Hankel, "She will eventually."

Jeremy locked eyes with his mom before an officer put Susan into a police car, "I heard her call my mom's name. That's what I remembered before."

"We get it, kid. That's your mom," said Morgan.

Jeremy looked at Spencer and Morgan, "What's gonna happen to me now?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer's heart melted for Jeremy as he thought about losing his parents in one day like he did, "I don't know, Jeremy, but, uh, we're gonna make sure you're all right, OK?" asked Spencer before Morgan motioned him that it was time to hand Jeremy over to social services, "Let's go," said Spencer as he rested a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and led him away.

A minute later Spencer pulled out a card and passed it to Jeremy, "If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me."

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents in one day because I lost my biological parents to a drunk driver when I was four," said Spencer before smiling sadly, "When I was 19, I lost my aunt and uncle who adopted me to a drunk driver. The transition period will be a bit rough at first, but things will eventually get better for you since you have an aunt, uncle, and cousin who all love you," said Spencer before Hotch approached him.

"If you want to get home to Clarissa and your daughters, I'll give you a ride since I'm going to check on Jack," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer as he patted Jeremy on the shoulder, "Call me as soon as you get settled in," said Spencer before he followed his brother-in-law.

* * *

Spencer entered his house and smiled when he saw Clarissa fast asleep on the couch with Bridget's and Diana's baby monitors on the coffee table. A minute later Spencer entered Bridget's nursery where he watched his youngest daughter sleep for a few minutes before he entered Diana's bedroom and watched his oldest daughter sleep for a few minutes before he headed to the master bedroom and changed into his pajamas.

A few minutes later Spencer headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang causing Clarissa to wake up.

"I got it, love," said Spencer.

"OK," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was letting Hotch into the house, "Need to watch your nieces sleep for a few minutes?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Hotch as he looked at his sister, "Hi, Clarissa."

"Hello, Aaron," said Clarissa before looking at two of her favorite men, "Found the missing girl?" asked Clarissa.

"We did, but Katie has asthma just like Diana. I'm hoping that I could watch Diana and Bridget sleep for a few minutes since I went over to Haley's to watch Jack sleep for five minutes," said Hotch.

"I ended up watching Diana and Bridget sleep for a few minutes before coming down here," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Sometimes your so quiet when walking around the house since I didn't even hear you enter the house."

Spencer smirked at his wife, "Blame the training I went through in the academy."

Hotch chuckled a bit before he became serious, "I'm going to go watch my nieces sleep for a few minutes before I let you two be alone for the night."

"You don't want to stay the night?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "If Diana finds out that you went into her bedroom to watch her sleep for a few minutes before leaving, you're going to be dealing with an upset Diana since your her favorite uncle."

"I'm her favorite uncle?" asked Hotch.

"You're here in DC while Sean is in New York," said Clarissa.

Hotch sighed, "I'll stay in your guest bedroom tonight."

At that moment Bridget started crying through the baby monitor causing Clarissa to look at her brother, "That's her 'I'm hungry' cry, so how about I heat a bottle for you and you can feed and burp Bridget."

"Deal," said Hotch.

Clarissa looked at her husband and brother, "I'm going to also heat up leftovers since I know that you two haven't eaten dinner yet."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea while Spencer ate some leftovers as they listened to Hotch talk to Bridget through the baby monitor.

"I promise that I will never hurt you and Diana," said Hotch gently through the baby monitor before Hotch started to sing a lullaby to his youngest niece as he fed her.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Was he just talking about the case you two just worked on?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer started to explain about what both Susan and Richard Jacobs did to their niece.

When Spencer was finished, Clarissa looked at her husband, "What is going to happen to their son?" asked Clarissa.

"If his aunt and uncle don't take him in, Jeremy will be going to a foster home. I ended up bonding with Jeremy as my teammates searched for Katie. When I found out that Richard raped his niece and that Susan abducted and gagged her asthmatic niece so she could try and try and fix everything with her husband, my heart dropped for Jeremy since he lost his parents on the same day since I know what its like to lose your parents on the same day," said Spencer.

"Are you planning on staying in contact with Jeremy?" asked Clarissa.

"I gave him my number," said Spencer.

"Maybe he can join us for dinner sometime," said Clarissa.

"That would be great," said Spencer as he continued to eat his leftovers before Hotch came into the kitchen with an empty bottle.

"I also changed Bridget's diaper too before I watched Diana sleep for a few minutes," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Clarissa as she pulled the warmed-up leftovers out of the oven, "Sit down and eat this before you go to bed," said Clarissa as she gave her Hotchner glare to her oldest brother.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at Clarissa, "Even though I watched my daughters sleep for a few minutes, I need them in the room with us," said Spencer as he used his eyes on his wife.

Clarissa groaned, "Even though I fell in love with your eyes, sometimes I hate how you can use your eyes against me," said Clarissa causing Spencer and Hotch to quietly laugh.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were fast asleep in their bed with Diana between her parents and Bridget in her bassinet by her parents' bed while Hotch slept in the guest bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 17.

* * *

Spencer entered the house and laughed when he saw Diana running around the house in her skunk costume while pretending to spray Clarissa and Lucy.

"Now you two need a tomato juice bath," grinned Diana.

"You make a cute Stella, Diana," smiled Spencer.

Diana grinned at the mention of her favorite character from "Over the Hedge", "Thank you, daddy."

Spencer looked at his wife, "Tomorrow I'll be seeing David Rossi for the first time since our wedding day since he decided to come out of retirement and help us out."

Clarissa's eyes lit up at the mention of the man who treated her like a daughter when she met Rossi when she was 16-years-old, "Really?" asked Clarissa.

"Your brother sat us down to tell us," said Spencer.

"Then you better invite David over for dinner since he treated me like a daughter ever since the day I met him," said Clarissa.

"I promise," said Spencer.

* * *

The next morning a Halloween costume-clad Spencer walked into the bullpen of the BAU while passing out candy to agents and civilian staff who all thanked him while smiling. When he saw Morgan focusing on the file in front of him, he decided to have a bit of fun as he started to playfully growl as he crouched a bit behind Morgan, "I'm going to eat you!" growled Spencer.

Morgan fell out of his chair a bit while Emily and a few other agents who were watching burst out laughing.

"Reid…," said Morgan as he righted himself.

Spencer reached his desk, "Happy All Hallows Eve, folks," said Spencer as he lifted up his mask a bit, "To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily remooooved!," said Spencer in a spooky voice as he reached into the paper bag he was carrying and tossed a shrunken head over to Emily.

Emily laughed as she caught the head.

"See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out," said Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan in shock, "You're scared of Halloween?" asked Spencer.

"I didn't say I was scared, I said I was creeped out. There's a difference there, youngster. You should look it up," said Morgan.

Spencer removed one of his monster hands.

"What creeps you out about it?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. People wearing masks. I don't like folks in disguises," said Morgan.

"That's the best thing about Halloween. You can be anyone you want to be," grinned Spencer as he tossed some candy onto Morgan's desk.

Morgan waved one hand a bit, "Nah, I'm pretty good just being me."

"Yeah, why is it that neither of those points of view surprise me?" asked Emily.

"You know what, though? On the flip side, it does provide a pretty good reason to cozy up with a scary flick and a little Halloween honey," said Morgan as he winked at Emily.

Emily grimaced as she looked at Spencer, "Eww. Halloween honey. Now I'm creeped out."

Spencer quickly noticed Strauss walking with Rossi, "Guys, he's here," said Spencer as he quickly removed his Frankenstein mask before Strauss and Rossi gave him small smiles before Emily looked at him.

"Can you tell me about what Diana dressed up for Halloween since her first Halloween?" asked Emily.

Spencer grinned as he pulled out his wallet, and a few seconds later he was pulling out three photos and passed Emily the first one, "Diana's 10-months-old in this photo."

Emily grinned when she saw baby Diana dressed up as a ghost while Spencer and Clarissa were dressed up as Ghostbusters, "I see that you and Clarissa are the type of parents who are willing to dress up with their children."

Spencer grinned, "We are."

"Diana sure makes a cute ghost in this picture," said Emily.

Spencer passed Emily the photo from Diana's second Halloween, "Here's the photo from when Diana was 22-months-old."

Emily looked at the picture that involved Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana doing a "Star Wars" theme causing her to grin when she noticed that Clarissa was dressed up as Princess Leia, "Diana sure makes a cute Yoda."

"I know, and here's last year's costume from when Diana was two," said Spencer as he passed Emily the picture.

Emily smiled at the sight of both Diana and Jack dressed up as honeybees while Spencer and Clarissa were dressed up as beekeepers, "You and Clarissa took Jack trick or treating?" asked Emily.

"We did so Hotch and Haley could have a date night, but Diana ended up getting half of Jack's candy while Clarissa and I got the rest," said Spencer.

"Now I can't wait to see what Diana dresses up as this year," said Emily.

"Let's just say that Diana can be a stinker sometimes," said Spencer just as Hotch and Rossi approached them causing him to remove the noose that he was still wearing around his neck.

"SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss," said Hotch.

Emily shook hands with Rossi, "Sir."

Hotch gestured to Morgan, "SSA Derek Morgan."

Morgan shook hands with Rossi, "It's an honor, Agent Rossi."

"Please, just Dave," said Rossi.

Hotch looked at Spencer who was bouncing on his heels, "And you already know Dr. Spencer Reid since you met him when he married my sister."

"Nice to see you again, doctor," said Rossi before smiling a little bit, "And congratulations on the new baby since I saw the photos in Aaron's office,"

"Thank you," said Spencer before becoming excited as he started to ramble, "Sir, if I could talk to you later about your work with the Scarsdale Skinner. Psycho-linguistics is an incredibly dynamic field, and the fact that your profile of his reading habits ultimately led to his capture is something I find so incredibly intrig- -,".

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Reid, slow down. He'll be here for a while. You can catch up with him later."

"Sorry," said Spencer meekly.

"No problem, doctor," said Rossi.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and decided to get a smile on his face, "Maybe you guys can talk on the jet."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Oh, yeah, that'd be great."

A confused Rossi looked at Hotch, "The jet?" asked Rossi.

"We have a jet now," said Hotch.

Rossi thought about the plans he made with Gideon about getting a jet for the army of profilers they wanted to build up, "Are you serious?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah. It comes in pretty handy. Come on. JJ's waiting," said Hotch.

Spencer motioned Emily to pass him and Morgan first before Morgan lightly slapped him on the head.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer sighed sadly causing Emily to look at him, "Are you sad about missing out on taking Diana trick or treating?" asked Emily.

"I am, but I tell myself that I have many more Halloweens that I'll be home to take my children trick or treating," said Spencer before looking at Rossi, "Clarissa told me to tell you that you must come over for dinner."

Rossi smiled a bit at the mention of Clarissa, "After this case, I'll come over for dinner."

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer looked at Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy as they ate dinner, "I'm leaving for Texas in the morning," said Spencer.

Diana's face saddened, "So you can't take me trick or treating?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled sadly at his oldest daughter, "I'm afraid not, bumblebee. There will be many other Halloweens that I'll most likely be home for."

"OK, daddy," sighed Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I'll make sure to send you a lot of pictures."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to Bridget crying through the baby monitor, and as he slipped on his glasses,

Clarissa woke up and slipped on her glasses and look at the clock. "I'll go see what Bridget wants while you get dressed before you wake Diana up and get her ready for preschool," said Clarissa.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer as he got out of bed.

* * *

10 minutes later a freshly dressed and shaved Spencer entered Diana's bedroom and sat down on the foot of his oldest daughter's bed and bounced on it a bit, "Its time to wake up and get ready for preschool, Diana," said Spencer before he decided to speak in his excited tone, "Don't forget that you get to go to preschool in your Halloween costume today since its Halloween."

Diana opened her eyes, and a few seconds later Spencer frowned at how flushed his oldest daughter's face looked causing him to kiss his oldest daughter's forehead, "You feel a bit warm bumblebee. So I'm going to go grab the thermometer and take your temperature."

Diana coughed and croaked, "OK, daddy."

A minute later Spencer was frowning at the temperature, "You have a 100-degree temperature, so you'll be staying home from preschool."

Diana coughed a little bit more, "No trick or treating too?" asked Diana.

Spencer gave his daughter a sad smile, "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Your already aware that catching a cold causes your asthma to get worse."

Tears started to fall down Diana's face as she started to cry, "I want to dress up in my skunk costume and get free candy since you, mommy, and Lucy only let me talk to strangers on Halloween when they give me candy."

"I know sweetheart, but when I get back from Texas I'll make sure to make it up to you on having to miss out on trick or treating," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," sniffed Diana.

"Do you want chicken noodle soup instead of the pumpkin pancakes Lucy's making for breakfast?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, please," said Diana.

"Just go back to sleep and I'll let mommy and Lucy know that your sick and have to stay in bed. Mommy and Lucy will take good care of you," said Spencer as he gave his daughter one last kiss before leaving his daughter's bedroom just as Clarissa exited Bridget's nursery with Bridget.

"Why isn't Diana out of bed and dressed for preschool?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana has a temperature of 100 degrees while coughing and sniffing. In a few minutes I'll call Washington International School to let them know that Diana's sick and won't be going to preschool," said Spencer.

"She must be upset about having to miss out on trick or treating tonight," said Clarissa.

"She is, but I promised her that I'll make it up to her when I get back from Texas," said Spencer just as his stomach growled.

Clarissa passed Bridget to Spencer, "While I get Diana to take some cold medicine, you should head downstairs and start eating since Aaron's picking you up at 7."

"OK," said Spencer before he looked at his youngest daughter who was going to be three-months-old in a week, "Let's go say good morning to Lucy, baby girl."

Bridget smiled at her daddy, and a minute later Spencer was setting Bridget into her baby seat and looked at Lucy who was already pouring the batter that she made the night before onto the griddle.

"Diana's sick, so she's in bed and asking for chicken noodle soup," said Spencer.

"Poor Piccola ragazza," said Lucy.

Spencer looked at Lucy as he headed to the pantry and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup, "I didn't know that you spoke Italian."

"My mother's side of the family are Italian, so they made sure I'm fluent in Italian and know how to cook many Italian dishes," said Lucy.

Spencer started to heat the soup.

"As soon as your done heating this soup, I'll take it up to Diana while you focus on eating breakfast since I know that you might forget to eat lunch while in Texas today," said Lucy.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was eating breakfast before he got into his car so he could drive to the airstrip.

* * *

After briefing on the jet was over, Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to frown at a text message from Clarissa.

DIANA JUST HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK THAT DIDN'T IMPROVE AFTER USING HER INHALER. DUE TO THE LEVELS THAT SHOWED UP ON DIANA'S PEAK FLOW METER AND HER COLD, I'M TAKING HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM. I PROMISE TO KEEP YOU UPDATED. JUST FOCUS ON CATCHING THE UNSUB YOUR CHASING WHILE STAYING SAFE. ~ CR

Hotch noticed the frown on his brother-in-law's face, "Are Clarissa and my nieces OK?" asked Hotch.

"Diana ended up staying home from preschool due to a cold. Clarissa wanted to let me know that Diana had an asthma attack that's earning her a trip to the emergency room," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Little Diana has asthma?" asked Rossi.

"She had her first asthma attack when she was 16-months old, but other than having more asthma attacks when she's sick, her asthma attacks are more frequent at night than during the day," said Spencer.

"Poor Piccola ragazza," said Rossi.

"Diana's and Bridget's live-in nanny said that too this morning," said Spencer.

"Your daughters' nanny Italian?" asked Rossi.

"Yes," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law, "Clarissa told me that I don't need to go home since she promised to keep me updated, but at least Diana should pretty much be over this cold by the time Clarissa goes back to work on Monday."

"Diana must be upset about having to miss out on trick or treating tonight," said Hotch.

"She is, but I promised her that I'll find a way to make up for trick or treating for Diana," said Spencer before he focused on the file in front of him.

* * *

After visiting the crime scene, Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see a text from Clarissa.

DIANA'S GOING TO BE OK SINCE SHE JUST HAD A BREATHING TREATMENT DONE, AND WE JUST NEED TO CONTINUE DIANA'S ASTHMA ACTION PLAN TO HELP HER BREATHE BETTER. ~ CR

Spencer sent Clarissa a reply.

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO CHECK IN LATER. I LOVE YOU, DIANA, AND BRIDGET, AND I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE. ~ SR

* * *

After Enid White was rescued, Spencer was giving Morgan, Emily, and JJ candy from his messenger bag so his teammates could help him pass out candy to the children who were curiously approaching the crime scene.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer was texting Clarissa.

I'LL BE HOME TONIGHT. ~ SR

A minute later Clarissa replied.

SHOULD I WAIT UP FOR YOU SO WE CATCH WATCH A HORROR MOVIE TOGETHER BEFORE WE GET SOME SLEEP? ~ CR

Spencer smiled a bit.

SURE, AND I'M GOING TO GET STARTED ON PAPERWORK RIGHT NOW SO I CAN COME STRAIGHT HOME FROM THE OFFICE. ~ SR

A minute later Rossi approached him, "Texting with the lovely Mrs. Clarissa Reid?" asked Rossi.

"I am, and Clarissa's going to wait up for me since we're going to watch a movie before heading to bed," said Spencer.

"I'm glad to see that you and Clarissa are still going strong," said Rossi.

"We'll be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary on November 30th," said Spencer.

"That's one of the milestone anniversaries," said Rossi.

"I know, and I'm excited about my upcoming anniversary while being sad at the thought of Diana turning four this December while Bridget will be three-months-old on the 7th," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Diana and Bridget, would you show me a few pictures of your daughters?" asked Rossi.

"Sure," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Rossi smiled a bit at the latest Reid family portrait, "Diana and Bridget are Bellissimo ragazzas like their mother."

"I agree," said Spencer.

"Are you two planning on having any more children?" asked Rossi.

"We are, and Diana's hoping for a little boy like her cousin," said Spencer.

* * *

The next evening Clarissa smiled when she saw Rossi as she passed Bridget to her husband, "It's nice to see you again," said Clarissa as she hugged Rossi.

"Even though the last time I saw you was on your wedding day, I have to say that you look more beautiful than ever," said Rossi.

"Thank you," said Clarissa just as Lucy came into the living room.

Rossi's eyes went wide when he recognized Lucy, "Lucy?" asked Rossi.

"David," said Lucy.

"It been over four years since I saw you at Caleb's and Willy's funeral," said Rossi.

Lucy smiled sadly at the mention of her late husband and son. "I know," said Lucy before she pulled Rossi into a hug.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other as they watched Rossi and Lucy hug.

Spencer cleared his throat, "You two know each other?" asked Spencer.

"I served in Vietnam with Lucy's late husband, and Lucy's one of my cousins from my mother's side," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at Lucy and instantly realized that Lucy had the same eye color as Rossi before looking at Lucy, "Why didn't you say anything?" asked Spencer.

"My family disowned me when I joined the FBI since they thought that I was better off being a home economics teacher, but my family did come for my husband's and son's funerals," said Lucy.

Spencer's stomach growled causing Lucy to laugh, "Dinner will be done soon, and I made lasagna."

Spencer grinned while Rossi looked at Lucy, "When I first met Reid nearly five years ago, he was so skinny."  
Lucy laughed, "I know, but luckily my cooking has helped Spencer put on some much-needed weight while Clarissa reduces Spencer's coffee intake when he's home," said Lucy just as Diana came down the stairs.

"Daddy!" cried Diana.

Spencer instantly swooped up Diana, "I missed you while I was at the office, bumblebee."

"I missed you when I was in bed today," said Diana.

"Are you feeling better, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"No more fever," said Diana before looking at Rossi, "Who are you?" asked Diana.

Rossi took in the sight of the three-year-old girl in her father's arms, "I'm your father's new coworker David Rossi, and your daddy and uncle Aaron have told me about you."

Diana's eyes went wide in recognition, "You write books."

"I do," said Rossi.

"Mommy and daddy say I too little to read your books, but I am reading "The Magic Tree House" books on my own right now," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Lucy, and Rossi were sitting around the dining room table enjoying the lasagna that Lucy made while Bridget slept in her baby swing.

* * *

The next day Spencer's eyes went wide when Garcia entered the bullpen with Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget causing Spencer to smile at Diana who was wearing her skunk costume and a wide-awake Bridget who was dressed up like a porcupine, "What are you guys doing here?" asked Spencer as he hugged and kissed Diana before giving his wife and Bridget each a kiss.

"When you told me that Diana ended up missing out on trick or treating because of being sick, I decided that Diana should go trick or treating here. I told everyone here to bring candy for Diana today," said Garcia.  
Spencer smiled at Garcia, "Thanks, Garcia."

"Your welcome, boy wonder," said Garcia.

Spencer smiled down at his completed stack of consults before he looked at his wife, "Since I'm finished with my work, I can take Diana around the bullpen before I head home with three of the most beautiful girls in the world?" asked Spencer as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

Garcia looked at Bridget who was in her stroller, "Also you're going to need to pass your little porcupine around since I'm dealing with baby fever right now."

"OK," laughed Clarissa as she gently removed Bridget from her stroller just as Aaron exited his office, "Get down here Aaron so you can hold your youngest niece before the others start to fight over who gets to hold your niece first."

A few seconds later Spencer was escorting Diana around the bullpen as agents dropped candy into Diana's plastic pumpkin bucket while Clarissa chatted with her brother, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, and JJ while Bridget was passed around.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81, tannerose5, fishtrek, and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 18.

 _I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. The charging jack on my laptop had to get fixed, so I had to take my laptop to Get It Now so their computer specialist could fix it so my laptop can actually charge without me holding the port in place. Luckily I had this chapter saved on my document manager, so I ended up borrowing my old laptop (I received a laptop as my high school graduation gift in 2012 before I decided to get a new one from Get It Now in 2015 before I started to write my own stories) so I can work on chapters until I got my laptop back._

 _So to make it up for the delay on this chapter, I decided that Spencer and Clarissa should get exciting news much sooner than I orginally planned._

 _This chapter starts on November 5th of 2007._

* * *

A hospital scrub-clad Clarissa looked at her husband as she helped her husband tie his tie, "Part of me wants to become a stay at home mom so I can be here full time for Diana and Bridget, but I know that we agreed to be parents who worked full time since our trust funds won't last forever," said Clarissa.

Spencer pecked his wife on the lips, "The first few weeks back at work are always the hardest, but at least you get to come home every day while I have to travel for work," said Spencer.

"Well hopefully you'll get me pregnant again so I can be ordered to take time off of work again after the baby's born and focus on being a mother for a few months," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "You must have enjoyed being pregnant."

"Damn straight," said Clarissa before smiling at her husband, "Also we created two beautiful little girls together, so I'm hoping to give birth to our firstborn son before Bridget becomes a toddler."

"But after we have baby number three, are we going to wait a few years before trying for baby number four?" asked Spencer.

"As soon as we have our third child, I'm planning to go back to using an IUD as birth control until Bridget turns three," said Clarissa.

"Bridget will be attending preschool by then too," said Spencer.

"Exactly," said Clarissa.

"After we have our fourth child, are you wanting to have any more children with me?" asked Spencer.

"For now, I think four kids are plenty, but if we do decide to have more kids, I'm willing to take the challenge since one of the nurses at the hospital has a total of six kids," said Clarissa.

At that moment Bridget started crying through the baby monitor causing Clarissa to look at her husband, "I deal with Bridget while you wake Diana up for preschool?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled softly at his wife and thought about how they divide and conquer taking care of the girls when he's home, "Are you needing extra time with Bridget before we leave the house at the same time so you can take Diana to preschool while I start my commute to Quantico?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and at least you'll have extra time to work on paperwork since I'm now in charge of taking Diana to preschool every single morning while Lucy picks her up," said Clarissa.

"I did enjoy taking Diana to preschool every morning when I'm home, so I don't mind arriving at work a little later than the rest of my team since there are other parents who make the same commute like me," said Spencer as they exited the master bedroom.

"How about I take Diana today and if your home this evening, we can ask Diana about who should take her to preschool when you're home," said Clarissa.

"Deal," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer was waking Diana up for preschool while Clarissa tended to Bridget before the family of four headed downstairs so Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy could eat the breakfast that Lucy made for them.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer looked at Bridget who was in her mother's arms, "You be a good girl for Lucy, and hopefully, I'll see you tonight," said Spencer as he kissed his youngest daughter.

Bridget smiled at her daddy before Spencer looked at his wife, "You need to hand over Bridget to Lucy, Clarissa."

Clarissa shook her head, "I can't."

Lucy looked at Clarissa, "Bridget will be fine with me. I'll make sure to send you a lot of pictures of Bridget and send you texts to let you know how Bridget's doing."

"It was hard to return to work after Diana was born, but now its harder since I'm a mommy to two kids," said Clarissa.

Diana who was wearing one of her favorite dresses, a fall jacket, and had her mid-back length curly brown hair pulled into two French braids by her daddy looked at her mommy, "I will be late for preschool if you don't give Bridget to Lucy."

Spencer looked towards his youngest daughter and noticed that Bridget was asleep, "Bridget's asleep, and she'll be more comfortable in her baby swing."

Clarissa reluctantly handed Bridget over to Lucy, and a minute later Spencer was buckling Diana into her front-rear car seat, "Have a good day at preschool, bumblebee. Hopefully, I'll be home before dinner, but if I have to go away with your uncle, please be good for mommy and Lucy and I'll call you at bedtime."

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer pulled his restrained daughter into a hug, "I love you, Diana."

Diana tightly hugged her father before kissing him on the cheek, "I love you too, daddy."

A few seconds later Spencer was standing by the driver's side of Clarissa's SUV kissing his wife, "Have a good first day back at work, and hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"I'll send you a text during my first break, but if you get called away please let me know," said Clarissa.

"I promise," said Spencer.

"I love you," said Clarissa.

"Love you too," said Spencer before he headed to his classic car and got into the driver's side.

* * *

Less than an hour later Spencer sat down at his desk and smiled at one of the latest pictures of him with his girls on his desk.

"How was your weekend, Reid?" asked Emily.

"Other than going to church yesterday and spending time with Hotch and Jack yesterday afternoon. On Saturday I took Diana to see "The Bee Movie" before I had a date night with Clarissa that night," said Spencer.

"Did Diana love the movie?" asked Emily.

"She loved it. Clarissa and I are already planning on buying a copy of the DVD when it gets released so Bridget can watch it when she's old enough," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Clarissa, didn't she return to work today?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "It was hard for her when we had to say goodbye to Bridget, but I did get a text 20 minutes ago from Clarissa telling me that there's a cake to celebrate her return today."

"That's nice of Children's National," said Emily.

"Even though I'm not a huge fan of hospitals, I enjoy the atmosphere at Children's National since I enjoy doing magic shows for the children," said Spencer.

"When is one of your next magic shows planned?" asked Emily.

"One of my big ones is planned for December 22nd, and Garcia already insisted on helping out since she wants to bake cookies and cupcakes for the children," said Spencer.

"Isn't that day also the day after Diana's fourth birthday?" asked Emily.

"It is, and I already got Diana her birthday present," said Spencer.

Emily gave Spencer a knowing smile, "More books?" asked Emily.

"I got her every "The Bailey School Kids" and "Junie B. Jones" book since I know that she'll be done with "The Magic Tree House" series pretty soon," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was joining Hotch by the coffee pot.

"How did Clarissa handle returning to work?" asked Hotch.

"It was hard for her to hand Bridget over to Lucy, but during my commute here she sent me a text telling me that there was a cake in the nurse's lounge to welcome her back to work today," said Spencer.

"That's nice of them," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that evening Clarissa looked at the calendar that she used to monitor her monthly gift before she did the math in her head. As soon as she finished her calculations, her face broke into a huge grin just as Spencer exited the bathroom with only a towel slung around his waist.

"What's with the grin on your face?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband and swallowed as she tried to prevent herself from jumping her husband, "It seems like your little swimmers know where I wanted them to go."

Spencer gave his wife a confused look, "What?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smirked at her husband, "While you were tucking in Diana, I took three pregnancy tests that all showed positive results."

Spencer's face broke into a huge grin at the idea of having three kids before he turns 27-years-old, "That's great, and how far are you?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa grinned as she rushed over to her husband, "If my math is right, I'm six-weeks pregnant, Spence," said Clarissa as she pulled her towel-clad husband into a kiss.

After kissing for a minute, Clarissa looked at the towel that was still around her husband's waist, "When you exited the bathroom with only a towel slung around your waist, I had to control myself from jumping you so I could tell you the news," said Clarissa seductively as she removed the towel from her husband's waist, "But now we need to celebrate since I already locked the bedroom door."

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa were making out in bed.

* * *

An hour later a sweaty Clarissa looked at her husband, "Since I still have to go to Dr. Larson to confirm this pregnancy, let's not tell anyone but Lucy about expecting our third child until the day of our wedding anniversary since I'll be nine-weeks pregnant by then," said Clarissa.

"OK, and I can't believe that we'll be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary and seven years of friendship this month," said Spencer.

"Me too," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Even though its too soon to know the gender, I have a feeling that I'm carrying a boy."

Spencer rested his hands on his wife's still flat stomach and smiled at the firmness, "I think so too, but with Diana naming the teddy bear she bought me 'Tristan' there's no way I would name my firstborn son Tristan like we planned because everyone would get confused."

"I always liked the name Gabriel," said Clarissa.

"I refuse to name our possible son after an Archangel, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"Sorry," said Clarissa.

"What about Evan?" asked Spencer.

"Evan is perfect," said Clarissa.

* * *

The next evening Spencer and Hotch entered the Reid family home and Spencer smiled as he watched Diana read to her baby sister who was having tummy time on the floor, "There are two of my three favorite girls," said Spencer.  
Bridget gave her daddy a wide grin while Diana ran to her daddy and uncle Aaron.

"Daddy! Uncle Aaron!" exclaimed Diana.

Spencer swooped up his oldest daughter while Hotch made a beeline for his youngest niece that he gently scooped up.  
"Hello there Bridget," said Hotch.

Bridget gave her uncle Aaron a wide grin.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you, Bridget," said Hotch.

Diana who was on her daddy's back looked at her favorite uncle, "What about me?" asked Diana.

Hotch smiled at his oldest niece and thought about Diana getting her height genes from Spencer, "With how fast you're growing, you might end up taller than your mother," said Hotch just as Clarissa came into the living room.

"I kept dinner warm for you two," said Clarissa as she gave two of her favorite men either a kiss on the lips or the cheek.  
"Sorry that I missed dinner since a case popped up," said Spencer as he set Diana onto the floor so everyone could head to the kitchen.

"Its OK, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "I have some fruit out as your bedtime snack."

"OK, mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at a tired Bridget who was in her uncle's arms, "I should give you a snack before I give you a bath and put you to bed," said Clarissa before looking at Spencer, Diana, and Hotch, "Each of you should give Bridget a kiss before I take her upstairs."

Spencer kissed his nearly three-month-old daughter, "Goodnight, baby girl. I'll see you in a few hours."

Hotch kissed his youngest niece, "Goodnight, Bridget."

Diana gave her baby sister a sloppy kiss, "Goodnight, Bridget and I love you."

A few minutes later Diana was done eating her snack causing her to look at two of her favorite men, "Are you two leaving for a case?" asked Diana.

"We're leaving for Great Falls, Montana tomorrow morning," said Spencer.

"Will we put a pin on my map of the United States before you tuck me in, daddy?" asked Diana.

"We will, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Map?" asked Hotch.

"I wanted to know what cities you and daddy went to put bad people in long timeouts," said Diana.

Spencer gave his brother-in-law an innocent look, "Its never too early to start giving Diana geography lessons."

Hotch chuckled before Diana looked at her uncle, "The capital of Montana is Helena."

Spencer gave Diana a high five, "Good job and your spot on with pronunciation."

* * *

The next morning Spencer was in the front passenger seat of an SUV when his cell phone vibrated causing him to see a new picture of Bridget having some tummy time.

"A picture of Bridget?" asked Rossi.

"Yes, and even though Clarissa had a hard time handing Bridget over to Lucy yesterday, I had a hard time saying goodbye to Diana and Bridget this morning," said Spencer.

"I can imagine that its harder to leave your girls when we're allowed to sleep in our own beds one more time before flying out first thing the next morning than heading to the jet shortly after briefing," said Rossi.

"I always appreciate having an extra night with my family before flying out the next morning, but I keep on telling myself that I'm making this country a safer place for my daughters," said Spencer.

"Speaking of family, are you aware that your brother-in-law separating from Haley?" asked Rossi.

"Clarissa and I have known from the beginning since we were the ones to catch Haley cheating on Hotch before we told Hotch what was going on. We opened up our home to him while he figured out what to do," said Spencer.

"I take it that the others don't know yet?" asked Rossi.

"I know that Morgan knows, and Hotch told Clarissa and me that he wants to keep his impending divorce a secret for a little bit longer," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer got out of the front passenger seat of an SUV, and a minute later Spencer was knocking on the door when an older man opened up the door and looked at Spencer.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you read?" asked the manager.

"I'm not a salesman, I'm with the FBI," said Spencer as he pulled out his badge and showed it.

"FBI? You're not serious," said the manager as he gave Spencer a once over causing him to notice that Spencer was too thin for his height despite the lean muscles that he showed, "You look like a pipe cleaner with eyes. I could snap you like a twig."

At that moment Rossi decided to appear while being impressed that Spencer wasn't upset about what the manager said, "But then, he isn't alone. We're here because this was the address listed for Francis Goehring."

"I haven't seen him in months," said the manager.

"We'd like to see his residence. Francis Goehring abducted three women. We're looking for a fourth," said Rossi as he held up a picture of Angela and firmly stated, "He took her while her husband and son were in a store. This isn't about us, it's about a woman from your community."

"I'll show you his place," said the manager before looking at Spencer's Glock, "Piece of advice, pipe cleaner, the way you're wearin' that gun... Beggin' someone to take it off you."

* * *

 _A/N: At first I thought about waiting with Spencer finding out that he's going to be a father again until his five year wedding anniversary, but I realize that with Clarissa being six-weeks pregnant is that she'll be starting morning sickness soon. Also with what's happening in the ucoming chapters its better for Clarissa to know that she's pregnant._

 _So I'm already planning a sweet chapter that deals with Spencer's and Clarissa's five year anniversary that will involve a small party that involve everyone finding out about the baby._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own my OC's.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, Astrahan, Hippichic81, and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 19.

Here is part two of Identity, and I cast Melissa Joan Hart from "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" as Nurse Alyssa Carter who is practically a big sister to Clarissa.

* * *

 _ **Previously during chapter 19**_

 _"What's with the grin on your face?" asked Spencer._

 _Clarissa looked at her husband and swallowed as she tried to prevent herself from jumping her husband,_ _"It seems like your little swimmers know where I wanted them to go."_

 _Spencer gave his wife a confused look, "_ _What?" asked Spencer._

 _Clarissa smirked at her husband,_ _"While you were tucking in Diana, I took three pregnancy tests that all showed positive results."_

 _Spencer's face broke into a huge grin at the idea of having three kids before he turns 27-years-old,_ _That's great, and how far are you?" asked Spencer._

 _Clarissa grinned as she rushed over to her husband,_ _"I'm most likely six-weeks pregnant, Spence," said Clarissa as she pulled her towel-clad husband into a kiss._

* * *

Spencer got into the front passenger seat of the SUV when Rossi looked at Spencer, "Do you think your brother-in-law would laugh when we tell him about your new nickname that you were given by the locals?" asked Rossi.

"Which one?" asked Spencer.

"Aaron of course," said Rossi before looking at Spencer, "Sometimes I forget that you have two brothers-in-law since Clarissa's closer to Aaron," said Rossi.

"With how Sean can be, I learned that it's better to trust Hotch instead of Sean. Also, Hotch made sure to spend time with me when I was courting his sister," said Spencer.

"What did you and Aaron do together?" asked Rossi.

"Hotch took me to shooting ranges since he wanted to start preparing me for the academy, and luckily uncle Gordon taught me how to shoot a gun before he died," said Spencer.

"I remember hearing that your uncle was one of the best sharpshooters in Nevada and eventually Connecticut," said Rossi.

"Uncle Gordon was, and I have a revolver at home that once belonged to him," said Spencer.

Rossi noticed the Glock on Spencer's belt, "Why not carry that revolver?" asked Rossi.

Spencer took a deep breath as he tried to keep the flashbacks at bay, "Looking at that revolver reminds me of what happened to me earlier this year so I have it locked up in my gun safe in my nightstand."

"What happened to you earlier this year?" asked Rossi.

"When Clarissa was 13-weeks pregnant with Bridget, I was abducted and tortured for two days by an unsub who had Dissociative Identity Disorder," said Spencer.

"With you saying had, I assume he's dead," said Rossi.

"That's because I was digging my own grave before I tricked Tobias Hankel and grabbed his revolver and killed him seconds before my teammates approached me," said Spencer before he took a deep breath, "I was abducted was because of making a rookie mistake of splitting up with JJ."

Rossi looked at Spencer and noticed the haunted look in his eyes, "You don't have to tell me what happened to you."

"Its better that you know what happened to me because I'm still required to see a bureau therapist once a month for P.T.S.D. and its better that you know what happened to me because the smell of cooked fish always causes me to have a flashback that makes me get sick," said Spencer as he started to recount what happened to him.

When Spencer was finished recounting what happened to him, Rossi looked at Spencer, "I'm sorry what happened to you, but it does take someone strong like you to combat post-traumatic stress disorder and still work this job."

"Despite having to deal with my severe P.T. S.D. during her pregnancy, Clarissa stood by my side the entire time," said Spencer.

"When Clarissa first told me about you, I was able to hear in her voice that she loves you so much," said Rossi.

"Clarissa and I both know that we saved each other since I lost my adoptive parents two days before meeting her while she was still grieving over the death of her mother causing her to bury herself in her school work," said Spencer before looking into his messenger bag and chuckled when he saw a Ziploc bag that contained dried apples and banana, "Lucy's at it again."

"What did my cousin do?" asked Rossi.

"Your cousin has a habit of slipping baked goods, fresh fruit, or dried fruit into my messenger bag since she knows that working this job might cause me to skip a meal, and this time she slipped a Ziploc bag that contained dried apples and bananas," said Spencer.

"That is so Lucy since she sent baked goods that she baked herself to her husband and me in Vietnam," said Rossi.

"Diana has a habit of slipping a Rubik cube into my messenger bag," said Spencer before he burst out laughing when he found a Rubik cube, "She did it again."

"Are you sad about Diana turning four next month?" asked Rossi.

"I'm sad that my oldest daughter is turning four and Bridget turned three-months-old this morning, but I'm glad that my little girls are happy and healthy," said Spencer.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Children's National, Clarissa was snacking on some saltine crackers as she added some ginger and lemon to her tea when a smirking Nurse Carter approached her, "I assume that you have another bun in the oven since your eating saltines while adding ginger and lemon to your tea," whispered Nurse Carter.

Clarissa blushed a bit, "Found out two nights ago. I'm already planning on telling my doctor that I'm six-weeks pregnant when I take Bridget to her three-month checkup and my three-month post-pregnancy check-up tomorrow morning."  
Nurse Carter looked around before she hugged Clarissa, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

"Does Spencer know?" asked Nurse Carter quietly.

Clarissa blushed a bit, "He knows, and we already celebrated."

"I figured that since I see that you have a love bite since you don't leave your hair down unless you have a love bite," smirked Nurse Carter.

Clarissa's face turned beet red before Nurse Carter chuckled. "I'll keep your latest pregnancy a secret until you get it confirmed by your doctor, but please tell Spencer that I said congratulations."

"I will," said Clarissa before she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

After Hotch, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi left to stop their unsub, Spencer got Clarissa on the phone.

"Are you coming home yet?" asked Clarissa.

"Your brother and a few others have left to arrest the unsub, so I'm using this time to tell you that I'll be home tonight," said Spencer.

"That's great," said Clarissa.

"The great news is that I won't be missing Bridget's three-month checkup tomorrow," said Spencer.

"Don't forget that I have my last exam tomorrow too and we can tell Dr. Larson that I'm pregnant again," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked around, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa chuckled a little bit, "Nurse Carter knows that I'm pregnant since she caught me putting lemon and ginger into my tea while snacking on saltine crackers, so after teasing me about the love bite you gave me, she told me to extend her congratulations to you," said Clarissa as she changed breasts with Bridget, "Should I tell Diana that your coming home?" asked Clarissa.

"I want to surprise her tomorrow morning, but where is she right now?" asked Spencer.

"Lucy is giving her a bath while I feed Bridget who is happily listening to your voice since I have you on speaker," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "Hello, Bridget."

Spencer smiled when he heard grunting over the phone.

"Were you a good girl for Lucy today while mommy was at work?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grunted again before Clarissa spoke up, "I have to go so I can burp Bridget, and I can't wait to have you in bed with me."

"I'll work on my paperwork during the flight home so I can come straight home," said Spencer.

"Don't forget to take a nap too since I have plans for you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you girls," said Spencer.

"Bridget and I love you too," said Clarissa before hanging up.

* * *

Later on the night, Spencer quietly crept into Diana's bedroom and smiled as he watched his oldest daughter sleep for a few minutes before he gave Diana a gentle kiss, "Daddy loves you," said Spencer before he quietly left the room.

A few seconds later Spencer entered Bridget's nursery and smiled as he watched his youngest daughter sleep peacefully in her crib, and a few minutes later he entered the master bedroom and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife.

A minute later Spencer turned on the shower and was stripping himself just as Clarissa entered the bathroom.

"Room for one more, farm boy?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smirked at his wife's "The Princess Bride" reference, "Always, buttercup."

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were heatedly making out in the shower.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was gently shaking his daughter awake, and as soon as Diana had her glasses on her face broke into a huge grin when she saw her daddy, "When did you come home daddy?" asked Diana.

"I got home after midnight, and I came in here to give you a goodnight kiss," said Spencer.

"Do you have to go to work today?" asked Diana.

"I don't have to go in until 10:30 AM, but you still have to go to preschool," said Spencer.

"OK," sighed Diana.

"Let's get you dressed for preschool since we're going out for breakfast," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Dr. Larson looked at the computer monitor and shook his head as he looked at one of his favorite couples, "I see that you two didn't bother waiting on conceiving baby number three as soon as you got the all-clear since your definitely pregnant, Clarissa," said Dr. Larson.

Clarissa laughed while Spencer who had Bridget in his arms blushed, "My husband and I must be very fertile since we're both healthy adults in our mid-twenties," smiled Clarissa before becoming serious, "Even though I made an estimate on my due date based on my last period, do you have an idea on my due date?" asked Clarissa.

"Your due date will be July 2nd. I want you to start maternity leave at 37-weeks just in case you go into labor at 38-weeks or 39-weeks again," said Dr. Larson.

"Yes, sir," said Clarissa before looking at her husband and saw that the wheels in his brain were turning, "What are you thinking about?" asked Clarissa.

"You will be 38-weeks pregnant on Father's Day next year. So imagine if the baby is on Father's Day next year," said Spencer.

A smiling Clarissa looked at her husband, "Then I'm going to pray that this little one ends up being your Father's Day gift next year, but if this little one is born after Father's day, he or she will be my belated Father's Day gift to you."

* * *

A/N: Should Baby Reid be born on Father's Day?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13 for being the 100th reviewer of this story, and also a shout out to mirajanewolf46, fishtrek, Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, Astrahan, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 20. Also shout out to Kassandra Starr for your review.

 _I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter. I was dealing with writer's block._

 _Since I didn't have Somebody's Watching happen in the prequel (I wouldn't have that episode happen when Spencer's marriage was a secret), I'm planning that Somebody's Watching will happen in an upcoming chapter (Rossi will be written in instead of Gideon), but Lila Archer won't_ _try to make a move on Spencer because I already plotted some ideas that my grandma already approves for Somebody's Watching._

 _Clarissa is seven-weeks pregnant in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer was laying on his stomach on the floor face to face with Bridget who was having tummy time when Bridget gave her daddy a big grin.

"I see that you are enjoying tummy time," said Spencer as he quickly grabbed a small blanket and started playing peek a boo as he covered his head with the blanket, "where's daddy?" asked Spencer.

A wide-eyed Bridget stared at her daddy before Spencer uncovered his head.

Spencer made a funny face as he uncovered himself, "Peek a boo."

Bridget laughed.

Spencer's eyes went wide at the sight of his youngest daughter laughing, "Was that your first laugh, Bridget Mackenzie?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned at her daddy at the mention of her name.

"Yes your name is Bridget Mackenzie Reid," said Spencer as he pulled another funny face causing Bridget to laugh causing him to laugh along just as he heard a shudder of a camera only to see Clarissa who had a few tears falling down her face, "Bridget just laughed for the second time."

Clarissa pointed on the baby monitor that was on the table, "I know since I heard you two through the baby monitor while I was playing with Diana upstairs."

Spencer blushed while Clarissa joined her husband and youngest daughter on the floor, "No need to be embarrassed over me listening to you talk with our daughters, Spencer," said Clarissa as she reached over and scooped up Bridget, "Are you having fun with daddy?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget grinned at her mother.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Even though Bridget's mostly a mellow and quiet baby, at least she's a happy one too."

"Seems like Bridget will be having your personality," said Clarissa.

Spencer gave his wife a cheeky grin, "I think so too since Diana has your free-spirited personality."

Clarissa playfully slapped her husband's shoulder causing Bridget to laugh at her parents' antics.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to Clarissa getting out of bed and running to the toilet, and 10 seconds later Spencer was holding his seven-week pregnant wife's hair back as Clarissa vomited into the toilet.

A few minutes later Spencer looked at his wife who was brushing her teeth, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"Much better, and I don't think that I can't eat anything but toast with peanut butter this morning," said Clarissa.

"That's OK as long as you eat some fruit," said Spencer firmly.

"Yes, daddy," snarked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head as he realized that his wife's hormones were already in full swing just as Bridget started crying through the baby monitor.

"How about you get ready for work before you wake Diana up for preschool while I take care of Bridget," said Clarissa.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy were eating breakfast while Bridget was being rocked in her baby swing when Lucy looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Have you two decided what we should do for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year?" asked Lucy.

"As much as I would like to go to New Haven for Thanksgiving, I feel like that we should stay home this year," said Spencer.

"Its OK, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Garcia insisted that she throws us an anniversary party, so I know that we need to celebrate our fifth wedding anniversary here in D.C.," said Spencer.

"What about Christmas?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled at Diana, "We're already planning on celebrating your birthday and Christmas here in DC, but what do you say about spending a few days in Las Vegas after Christmas so we can see aunt Elena?" asked Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer was sitting at the conference room table.

"Bridgewater, Florida. Local girl, Abbey Kelton, 19, left her parents' home to go to the local junior college. She never came home. Three days later, joggers found her- part of her- in a nearby park," said JJ as she showed a picture of Abbey.

Emily looked at the picture, "What did that to her?" asked Emily.

"Bridgewater's off of I-75, which is often referred to as alligator alley for reasons that are now apparent. Everything below the waist had been eaten," said JJ.

"Ah, the circle of life," said Rossi.

"Suddenly I don't feel so guilty about my alligator wallet," deadpanned Emily.

"Alligators didn't cut off her fingers, slit her throat, or carve this into her chest," said Hotch as he slid a picture he was looking at onto the table.

Morgan grabbed the picture, "An inverted pentagram."

"Locals believe the killing was committed by a satanic cult," said JJ.

"Some things never change," said Rossi.

"Killer satanic cults don't exist. They were debunked as a suburban myth," said Emily.

Rossi nodded as he stared at Emily.

A confused Emily looked at her teammates, "What?" asked Emily.

"Rossi's the one that debunked them," said Spencer.

Rossi gave Spencer a slight smile before smiling at Emily.

"Oh, right. Thanks," said Emily.

Rossi looked at the picture that was on the monitor, "Cult or not, the killing was ritualized. This will turn serial if it hasn't already."

"So killer satanic cults don't exist, but satanic serial killers do?" asked JJ.

"Lasciate ogni speranza ch'entrate," said Rossi as he got up and clapped his file against the table before leaving the room.

Emily and Emily both nodded as they understood what Rossi said.

A confused Emily who didn't know Italian looked at her teammates, "Oh. Thanks for clearing that up."

Spencer looked at his teammates, "Uh, it's from "Dante's Inferno". Uh, "abandon hope, all ye who enter here"."

"So that was a yes?" asked JJ.

"A big yes," said Hotch before he gave a departure time.

A minute later Spencer was at his desk typing a text message to Clarissa.

I'M HEADING TO BRIDGEWATER, FLORIDA. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, DIANA, AND BRIDGET. ~ SR

* * *

The next day Spencer was just about to head outside so he could call Clarissa when Emily joined him.

"May I go outside with you?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, and 30 seconds later Spencer and Emily were sitting on a bench.

"Everything OK?" asked Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer and saw the concern that was showing in Spencer's eyes through his glasses, "I'm irritated with Morgan."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Morgan is never going to settle down if he doesn't learn how to listen when a woman talks about her feelings instead of trying to fix her," said Emily as she told him what Garcia said to her.

Spencer nodded along as he listened to Emily."

When Emily was finished, she looked at Spencer, "Garcia said that she wishes that Morgan could be more like you since you always chose to listen before offering to help."

Spencer blushed a bit, "Clarissa and I promised each other that we would always listen to each other when either of us is feeling down before we talk about what we should do."

"That's why I chose to complain to you about Morgan," said Emily just as Spencer's cell phone rang causing the 26-year-old genius to smile when he saw Clarissa's name and picture on his phone.

Spencer answered his phone, "I was just about to call you."

"How is it going in Florida?" asked Clarissa.

"I hate Florida because it's hot, humid, and some of the worst unsubs come from Florida. I wish that I never have to return to Florida or Georgia again," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed before deciding to tease her husband, "Y don't want to return to Florida so we can take Diana, Bridget, and Baby Reid to Disney World since we've been talking about taking the kids to Disney World in a few years?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head as he realized that his wife was teasing him, "I'm willing to return to Florida so we can take the kids to Disney World."

"I will let you get back to work since I need to get back to work so I can get home to our girls," said Clarissa.

"I promise to stay safe, and please give them a kiss for me and I'll give you one when I get home," said Spencer.

"You better, and I love you," said Clarissa.

"Love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was in the front passenger seat of an SUV as Hotch drove them to Hazelwood when he pulled out his phone and called Clarissa.

"I was just about to call you so you can say goodnight to the girls," said Clarissa.

"I'm about to put you on speaker since your brother is with me," said Spencer as he put his phone on speaker, "You're now on speaker."

"Hi Aaron," said Clarissa.

"How's it going, Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

"I'm doing great, but missing my husband," said Clarissa just before Bridget started to laugh, "Are Daisy and Merton making you laugh?" asked Clarissa.

"Is my youngest niece finally laughing?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled at his brother-in-law, "She laughed for the first time a few days ago when I played peek-a-boo with her," said Spencer before frowning at the lack of Diana's voice, "Where's Diana?" asked Spencer.

"She went to use the bathroom," said Clarissa just as she heard running, "Here she comes."

"Hello Diana," said Spencer.

"Hi daddy," chirped Diana.

"No greeting for me?" asked Hotch.

"Hi uncle Aaron," said Diana.

"How was preschool today?" asked Spencer.

"I draw a turkey for Thanksgiving," said Diana.

"It's drew. Not draw, Diana," said Spencer.

"Sorry, daddy," said Diana.

"It's OK that you aren't using perfect grammar yet," said Spencer.

"Well Bridget's asleep, so let's say goodnight to daddy and uncle Aaron so they can get back to work," said Clarissa.

"Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight, Uncle Aaron," said Diana.

"Goodnight, Diana," said Hotch.

"Goodnight, bumblebee," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was hanging up.

* * *

The next morning Spencer entered his and Clarissa's bedroom and smiled when he saw Clarissa exiting the bathroom, "Hey," said Spencer.

Clarissa's face broke into a huge grin as she ran to her husband and grabbed his tie and pulled them into a kiss, "You didn't even tell me that you were coming home."

As soon as they broke out of their kiss, Spencer looked at his wife, "We arrested the unsub and I asked Hotch for today off so I can spend time with Bridget," said Spencer before he looked into his wife's blue eyes, "I don't think I can ever eat chili again."

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

"We dealt with a cannibal serial killer who fed volunteers who helped out at the search party the chili he made with his victims' body parts. I didn't eat the chili, but I'm glad I didn't," said Spencer.

Clarissa put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

A few seconds later Spencer was holding Clarissa's hair back as he rubbed her back with his spare hand, "I'm sorry that I told you."

Clarissa stopped vomiting wiped her mouth with the wet washcloth that her husband prepared, "Its OK since I don't want to deal with you getting sick the next time Lucy or I make chili," said Clarissa before making a decision, "I'm going to call in sick today too and Diana had three asthma attacks last night so she's staying home from preschool today."

"Is Diana OK?" asked Spencer.

"She will be when she finds out that your home," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Go take a shower and get into your pajamas."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later Lucy looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana who were all in their pajamas, "Why aren't you three dressed for work or school?" asked Lucy.

"I took the day off for my mental health after the case I just worked," said Spencer.

"I'm taking a sick day due to the case that Spence came home from and Diana had over three asthma attacks last night so she's staying home from preschool," said Clarissa.

"So you guys are locking yourselves in the house today?" asked Lucy.

"We're planning on it. I've been thinking that we can make homemade pizza for lunch and supper today," said Clarissa.

A grinning Diana looked at her parents, "Can we build a fort in the living room and watch movies?" asked Diana.

"We sure can, and I'll even light a fire in the fireplace so we can make s'mores," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Diana were working together on building a blanket fort that was big enough for him, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget while including a lot of padding before Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling in their blanket fort with Diana and Bridget as they watched "Meet the Robinsons".

* * *

Later on that night at 10 PM, Spencer and Clarissa were about to undress each other just as Spencer's work phone rang.  
A few seconds later he was answering his phone, "Do we have a case?" asked Spencer.

"Garcia's been shot, so please hurry to Georgetown University Hospital," said JJ before hanging up.

A few seconds later Clarissa looked at her husband, "What's going on?" asked Clarissa.

"Please sit down and stay calm for the baby and yourself," said Spencer.

Clarissa sat down, "What's going on, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Garcia's been shot. I have to get to Georgetown University Hospital as soon as possible" said Spencer.

"Let's get Lucy up so we can head to the hospital because there's no way that I'm leaving you and your teammates alone since I know nurses at the hospital who can help me get information," said Clarissa firmly.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving Clarissa and himself to the hospital.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I will continue Penelope in the next chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, fishtrek, Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, and Astrahan for reviewing chapter 21.

 _Sarah Barry appeared in chapter 6 and they have two children a six-year-old son named Darren and a three-year-old daughter named Courtney._

* * *

 **Previously in chapter 21**

 _Later on that night at 9 PM, Spencer and Clarissa were about to undress each other just as Spencer's work phone rang, and a few seconds later he was answering his phone._

 _"Do we have a case?" asked Spencer._

 _"Garcia's been shot, so please hurry to Georgetown University Hospital," said JJ before hanging up._

 _A few seconds later Clarissa looked at her husband,_ _"What's going on?" asked Clarissa._

 _"Please sit down and stay calm for the baby and yourself," said Spencer._

 _Clarissa sat down,_ _"What's going on, Spence?" asked Clarissa._

 _"Garcia's been shot, so I have to get to Georgetown University Hospital as soon as possible," said Spencer._

 _"Let's get Lucy up so we can head to the hospital because there's no way that I'm leaving you and your teammates alone since I know nurses at the hospital who can help me get information," said Clarissa firmly._

 _A few minutes later Spencer was driving Clarissa and himself to the hospital._

* * *

JJ looked at Spencer and Clarissa who both ran over to her, "She's in surgery. There's no word," said JJ softly.

Spencer tightened his grip on his wife's hand, "This is crazy."

Clarissa hugged her husband before she let go and ran to her brother and hugged him, "I've been praying for Penelope while Spence drove us here."

Hotch hugged his sister tightly, "You didn't have to come here."

"Penelope ended up becoming one of my best friends since the team found out about Spence and me. I also know a few nurses and doctors here who can probably give me information," said Clarissa firmly.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I tried to argue with Clarissa about staying home with the kids, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

A minute later Emily and Rossi joined them, and a few seconds later Clarissa was hugging Emily and Rossi before she curled herself into Spencer's arms.

"What do we know?" asked Rossi.

"Police think it was a botched robbery," said Hotch.

"Where's Morgan?" asked Emily.

"He's not answering his cell," said JJ.

"I'll call him again," said Spencer as he grabbed Clarissa's hand and motioned her to come with him.

A few seconds later he had Morgan's voicemail causing him to speak, "Morgan, its Spencer. Garcia got shot and is currently in surgery at Georgetown University Hospital."

After trying a few more times Spencer and Clarissa headed back to Rossi, Morgan, and Emily.

"They can't give me an update," said JJ.

"Morgan's phone just keeps going straight to voicemail," said Spencer.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Emily.

Clarissa looked at her husband, brother, Rossi, JJ, and Emily, "Let me see if I can find out anything since I know a few nurses here who owes me a favor. They'll most likely won't give me any information due to the HIPPA laws," said Clarissa firmly before she stormed off.

* * *

10 minutes later Clarissa came back and looked at her husband, brother, Rossi, JJ, and Emily, "They could only tell me that Penelope is still in surgery and she's still alive," said Clarissa before she led her husband to a couch and curled up together.

A few minutes later Rossi was smiling slightly at the sight of Spencer and Clarissa cuddling together on the couch as they whispered to each other before he noticed that the young couple were resting their hands on Clarissa's stomach while noticing that Clarissa was practically glowing.

* * *

An hour later Clarissa yawned, causing Spencer to look at his wife.

"You should head home," said Spencer.

"I want to stay here," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer before whispering in Clarissa's ear, "Don't forget that your seven-weeks pregnant and you need your rest."

Clarissa nodded, "You win."

"I'll walk you to our car. I promise to keep you updated," said Spencer.

"You better or you'll be sleeping on the couch," said Clarissa causing some chuckles.

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

Clarissa walked over to her brother and hugged him before Spencer and Clarissa walked away.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was kissing his wife, "Please get some sleep," said Spencer.

"I will," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was kissing his wife's seven-week pregnant belly before he headed back to the hospital to see Rossi waiting by the doors.

"I believe that a congratulation is in order," said Rossi.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"Aside from just witnessing you kissing your wife's stomach, I saw you two resting your hands on Clarissa's stomach before you told Clarissa to go home."

Spencer shook his head, "Clarissa's only seven-weeks pregnant. We're waiting until our anniversary dinner to tell everyone about the baby since she'll nine-weeks pregnant by then."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Rossi before looking at Spencer, "Even though most relationships outside of the B.A.U. ends up in a divorce or breakups, finding out that you and Clarissa are expecting your third child proves that you two are going strong."

* * *

The next morning Spencer was following Morgan who punched a whiteboard, "We need to stay calm," said Spencer firmly.

Morgan turned around and glared at Spencer, "Don't tell me what to be. I know that you would be extremely pissed off if it was Clarissa."

Spencer looked towards Garcia's hospital room before making eye contact with Morgan, "Do you remember anything she said about him?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Morgan.

Emily joined them, "I just talked to Hotch. They think he used a revolver."

Spencer crossed his arms.

"Who the hell uses a revolver?" asked Morgan.

"Somebody who doesn't want to leave shell casings behind as evidence," said Spencer.

"What about witnesses?" asked Morgan.

"None so far. And he staged it to look like a robbery," said Emily.

"Which means if he's smart enough to use forensic countermeasures, odds are the name he gave Garcia is probably bogus," said Spencer before he saw JJ approach them, "What did she say?" asked Spencer.

"She made me promise not to talk about her like a victim," said JJ.  
Spencer, JJ, Emily, and Morgan looked towards Garcia's hospital room just as Spencer smiled at a familiar face.

"Agent Morgan, please respect hospital property or I will be letting Agent Hotchner know that you're causing damage here and you'll be banned from stepping foot in this hospital while your friend is still here," said Sarah as she started to fix the writing on the board.

"How do you know my name?" asked Morgan.

Sarah finished the writing before she pulled Spencer into a hug, Clarissa told me what happened, Spencer. I'm glad that Penelope is going to be OK."

"Me too, Sarah," said Spencer.

Sarah squeezed her friend's shoulder, "Well I have to get back to my rounds. Hopefully, I'll see you in church on Sunday."

"Hopefully I'll see you too since I can't wait to show Darren and Courtney some more magic tricks during fellowship hour," said Spencer.

A laughing Sarah rested her hands on her growing stomach, "Don't forget that Baby Boy Barry will also enjoy your magic tricks too."

As soon as Sarah walked away, Emily looked at Spencer, "Is Nurse Sarah Barry the mother of one of Diana's friends from church?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

* * *

After doing a cognitive interview on Garcia, Spencer looked at Garcia, "You did what you needed to do to survive," said Spencer before he smiled sadly, "Even though your physical wounds will heal faster than your mental wounds, I know if you accept help from family and friends, you'll eventually be the Penelope Garcia that everyone loves again,"

Morgan looked at Spencer, "I know that if it wasn't for Clarissa, little Diana, and Bridget you most likely wouldn't have recovered from Hankel the way you did."

Spencer nodded, "When Elle returned to work after Randal Gardner, Clarissa told me that I better accept help if anything traumatic happens to me in the field."

"I wonder what Elle is doing these days," said Garcia.

"Can you two keep a secret?" asked Spencer.

Garcia and Morgan nodded before Spencer pulled out his wallet and grabbed a photo of him, Clarissa, Diana, a newborn Bridget, and Elle together in Spencer's house.

"When did Elle find out about Clarissa and your daughters? Why did Elle choose to stay in contact with you?" asked Garcia.

"I ended up telling Elle about Clarissa and Diana shortly after my 24th birthday causing Elle to meet Clarissa and Diana after the Vincent Shyer case since I invited her over for dinner. When Elle resigned, she knew that she had to stay in contact with me because of Diana," said Spencer.

"How is she doing?" asked Garcia.

"She's been going to therapy while going back to school to become a therapist," said Spencer before smiling a little bit,

"She met someone eight months ago and she's expecting their first child."

"That's great," said Morgan.

"The next time you talk to her or see her, can you please ask her to email me?" asked Garcia.

"I'll ask her," said Spencer.

* * *

Four days later Spencer entered his house and smiled at the sight of Clarissa curled up on the couch as he armed the security system and checked windows.

"I thought that Garcia agreed to stay with us so I can keep an eye on her incisions?" asked Clarissa.

"Since her attacker is still on the loose, Garcia refused to come here so you can take care of her since she doesn't want to put you, Diana, and Bridget in danger. Morgan is going to protect Garcia at her apartment while your brother arranged officers to stay outside of the apartment building," said Spencer.

"Its OK, Spence," said Clarissa before becoming serious, "I ended up getting a call from Diana's school today."

"Is Diana in trouble?" asked Spencer.

"No, but they're hoping that I can be their school nurse starting January 2nd of next year to December 19th since their current nurse is seven weeks away from giving birth to twins. If I take this job, I will be on maternity leave from the first day of summer vacation to the first day of the 2008 to 2009 school year since Nurse Shelly wants to bond with the twins for a year," said Clarissa.

Spencer noticed the excitement that was showing in his wife's sparkling blue eyes, "Are you thinking about taking that job offer?" asked Spencer.

"When I told my boss about the job offer, she told me that Children's National will welcome me back when this year-long stint is over," said Clarissa.

Spencer gently hugged his wife, "I'll support whatever decision you make."

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "Tomorrow I'll let my boss and Diana's school know that starting January 2nd, it will be taking my daughter to work day every day five days a week for me."

Spencer laughed as he kissed his wife.

"As soon as they broke out of their kiss, Clarissa looked at her husband, "Let's go check on our sleeping daughters before we celebrate my secondment."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were in their bedroom quickly removing their clothing before they ended up making out.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer woke up to his cell phone ringing, and a few seconds later Spencer was answering his phone,

"Is there another case?" asked Spencer groggily.

"No, but Garcia's attacker returned. So hurry to Garcia's apartment," said Morgan before he hung up.

A few seconds later Spencer quickly got out of bed causing Clarissa to wake up to watch her husband pull on clothes.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Garcia's attacker returned, so I'm heading to Garcia's apartment," said Spencer.

"Please stay safe," said Clarissa.

"I promise," said Spencer.

* * *

The next day Spencer looked at Diana on his hip as he walked towards Garcia's hospital room while Clarissa had Bridget strapped in a baby carrier across her chest, "Just be careful around your auntie Penelope," said Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes went wide when they saw Morgan and Garcia kissing each other on the lips causing Spencer to cover Diana's eyes before he cleared his throat.

A few seconds later Morgan's and Garcia's eyes went wide when they saw Spencer and Clarissa.

Spencer smirked at Morgan and Garcia, "I see that you two finally confessed your feelings to each other."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I owe you $20 since you won our bet."

Diana looked at Morgan and Garcia, "Are you two going to get married and have babies like my mommy and daddy did?" asked Diana.

* * *

 _A/N: I decided that Morgan and Garcia will get together in this story._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, TVHollywoodDiva, Astrahan, tannerose5, and Kassandra Starr for reviewing chapter 22.

* * *

 **Previously in chapter 22**

 _The next day Spencer looked at Diana on his hip as he walked towards Garcia's hospital room while Clarissa had Bridget strapped in a baby carrier across her chest,_ _"Just be careful around your auntie Penelope," said Spencer._

 _"Yes, daddy," said Diana._

 _A minute later Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes went wide when they saw Morgan and Garcia kissing each other on the lips causing Spencer to cover Diana's eyes before he cleared his throat._

 _A few seconds later Morgan's and Garcia's eyes went wide when they saw Spencer and Clarissa._

 _Spencer smirked at Morgan and Garcia, "I see that you two finally confessed your feelings to each other."_

 _Clarissa looked at her husband,_ _"I owe you $20 since you won our bet."_

 _Diana looked at Morgan and Garcia,_ _"Are you two going to get married and have babies like my mommy and daddy did?" asked Diana._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa burst out laughing at the shocked looks on Morgan's and Garcia's faces.

Clarissa looked at her husband as tears fell down her face, "We're dealing with an 'out of the mouth of babes' moment."

"I know," laughed Spencer before smiling at a memory as he looked at his wife, "Remember one of the times we went to New Haven's Children's hospital so I could put on a magic show for the kids, and a few kids asked us if we were going to get married and have kids of our own?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," laughed Clarissa.

Spencer stopped laughing and looked at Morgan and Garcia, "When did you two finally admit your feelings for each other?" asked Spencer.

"I told her that I was in love with her last night," said Morgan.

"Everyone was rooting for you two to get together," said Spencer.

"Even Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"He gave Emily and me permission to lock you two in an interrogation room next Monday if you two didn't admit your feelings for each other," said Spencer.

Garcia looked at the nearly four-year-old girl who was now on her father's shoulders and the three-month-old baby girl who was in a sling across her mother's chest, "I want to cuddle with those cutie pies right now."

"Bridget's sleeping right now," said Clarissa softly.

"Then please hand over Diana," said Garcia.

A few seconds later Diana was sitting next to Garcia in Garcia's hospital bed when Clarissa looked at Morgan and Garcia, "Since Spence and I decided that we're staying in DC for Thanksgiving this year, do you two want to join Spence, Aaron, Lucy, Diana, Bridget, and me for Thanksgiving?" asked Clarissa.

"Not going to New Haven this year?" asked Morgan.

"We're going to Las Vegas after Christmas so aunt Elena can finally meet Bridget," said Spencer.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Clarissa smiled when they saw their third child on the monitor.

"Are you two going to tell your friends and family about the baby during Thanksgiving tomorrow?" asked Dr. Larson.

"We're waiting to tell everyone during our anniversary dinner," said Clarissa.

"Congratulations on making it this long," said Dr. Larson.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her doctor, "Starting January second I will be the substitute school nurse at Diana's school until June 7th since the current school nurse is taking a year off to bond with the twins she's currently pregnant with. So Diana's summer vacation will serve as my maternity leave because Washington International School will need me back from the first day of school of the 2008 and 2009 school year until winter break."

"Is the school aware of you being pregnant?" asked Dr. Larson.

"The principal knows, so they're willing to accommodate when it comes to doctor appointments," said Clarissa.

"Will you be returning to Children's after your stint as a school nurse?" asked Dr. Larson.

"My boss told me that they'll welcome me back," said Clarissa before looking at her doctor, "Speaking of Thanksgiving, can you prescribe me something for nausea tomorrow?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Dr. Larson.

* * *

The next day Spencer looked at his wife as he helped his wife get off the floor, "Feeling better?" asked Spencer.

"Yes. Even though I hate morning sickness, morning sickness tells us that my hormone levels are high," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "So hopefully we can find some time to sneak away from everyone so I can kiss the taste of coffee you drink out of your mouth."

Spencer shook his head, "I better get downstairs and start prepping the turkey before I get started on making breakfast."

"What did you tell Lucy to allow you to get started on the turkey and breakfast?" asked Clarissa.

"I told her that she earned the chance to sleep in this morning. I'm planning on using the recipe aunt Ethel taught me," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

"Let's just eat waffles, fruit, and cereal for breakfast," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer before he left the bathroom.

* * *

A half-hour later Diana looked at her parents as they ate their waffles, strawberries, blueberries, and oranges, "Who is eating Thanksgiving dinner with us?" asked Diana.

"Uncle Aaron, uncle Derek, auntie Penelope, and auntie Emily," said Clarissa.

Diana pouted at her parents causing Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy to laugh at the still pajama-clad Diana who had maple syrup all over her face, "No Jack?" asked Diana.

"He'll be joining us during the next Thanksgiving, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"What about auntie JJ and Dave?" asked Diana.

"She went to Pennsylvania to spend Thanksgiving with her family and Rossi declined our invitation," said Spencer.  
Lucy looked at Diana, "As soon as your done eating your breakfast, I'll help you put on your pilgrim costume."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

A few hours later Diana was hugging her uncle Aaron and auntie Emily who smiled at Diana's attire, "That's a beautiful Pilgrim dress that you're wearing," said Emily.

Diana twirled around in her dress, "Thank you. Lucy made me this dress for today."

Spencer entered the room with Bridget in his arms, "Look who's finally awake and wants to be held by her uncle Aaron."

Bridget grinned at her uncle Aaron while her daddy passed her to her favorite uncle.

Hotch kissed his youngest niece's forehead, "Hello Bridget."

Bridget laughed at her uncle Aaron.

"I can't believe how big she's getting," said Emily.

"I know," said Spencer just as Clarissa and Lucy came into the living room.

Clarissa entered the room and kissed her brother's cheek, "Hi Aaron."

"How are you doing, Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

"I'm doing great," said Clarissa.

"Is there anything I can do to help with cooking?" asked Emily.

Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy shook their heads.

"Spence, Lucy, and I are the ones doing the cooking while you two are on Diana and Bridget duty, and when Penelope and Derek arrive they can help out with the girls," said Clarissa.

Spencer smirked.

"What?" asked Emily.

"I wonder if they'll show up late?" asked Spencer.

"Why?" asked Hotch.

Diana looked at her uncle and Emily, "When mommy and daddy took Bridget and me to see auntie Penny in the hospital, I saw them kissing like mommy and daddy do before daddy put his hand over my eyes."

Spencer and Clarissa instantly blushed.

Emily laughed, "It seems like there's no need to lock them in an interrogation room."

"I know," said Spencer.

"When Garcia returns to work, I'll be sitting them down to sign certain paperwork while lecturing them about staying professional while telling them that I don't want human resources to increase their sexual harassment seminars for us," said Hotch.

Spencer and Emily laughed.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Can you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was satisfied with how everything was cooking in the oven before Clarissa wrapped her arms around her husband, "Hopefully we can have a few minutes alone here," said Clarissa as she pulled her husband into a kiss.

Spencer pulled himself back, "Do you really want to make out while your brother is in the living room?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Clarissa as she pulled her husband into another kiss.

Over five minutes later they heard some giggles.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sang Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa instantly broke apart causing them to find Diana grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.

"When did you learn that song?" asked Clarissa.

"Recess," said Diana just as her stomach growled, "When will we be eating turkey?" asked Diana.

"Two hours," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana before looking at her daddy, "Can you please peel my orange?" asked Diana.

"Sure, bumblebee," said Spencer as he grabbed a peeler that was specially made for oranges.

A minute later Spencer was cutting up the orange and set the slices on a plate before Diana grabbed one and passed it to her daddy.

"Thank you, daddy," said Diana before she left the kitchen with her plate of orange slices.

A few seconds later Clarissa smirked at her husband, "Remember the time I had to teach you about that song since a few kids we were entertaining started to sing that song to us?" asked Clarissa.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that you're helping me learn certain rhymes that I didn't learn as a child," said Spencer.

"We should probably head into the living room before Aaron thinks we're doing something naughty because Diana probably told everyone that she caught us kissing," said Clarissa.

Spencer laughed as he and Clarissa exited the kitchen.

* * *

90 minutes later the doorbell rang causing Hotch to look at his oldest niece, "Let's go see who's here," said Hotch.

"OK, uncle Aaron," said Diana.

30 seconds later Diana grinned at Morgan and Garcia, "Uncle Derek. Auntie Penny."  
Garcia smiled at the Pilgrim dress and bonnet that Diana was wearing, "That pilgrim dress looks very pretty on you," said Garcia.

Diana twirled around in her dress, "Thank you. Lucy made me this dress for today."

"Where's Reid and Clarissa?" asked Morgan.

Emily who was having tummy time with Bridget looked up, "They're in the kitchen," said Emily.

"I better go and help them," said Garcia.

Hotch shook his head, "My sister ordered me to tell you that you're not going to do anything except sit on the couch and hold Bridget."

Garcia smiled at the wide-awake three-month-old baby girl who was grinning at her, "If I can't help out with cooking, holding one of the cutest babies in the world is a good idea."

"Then let's get you sitting down," said Morgan.

A minute later Garcia was on the couch holding a babbling Bridget while Emily and Hotch played with Diana.

* * *

Eight days later Spencer and Clarissa woke up to their alarm, and as soon as they both had their glasses on they smiled at each other.

"Happy anniversary, honey," said Clarissa.

"Happy anniversary, love," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa were locking their lips together, and a minute later they heard laughter.

"I should have known that we would be walking into a make-out session," laughed Lucy.

Spencer and Clarissa instantly broke apart and blushed as they saw Lucy with Bridget in a baby carrier across her chest while she covered Diana's eyes.

Spencer looked at Lucy, "Sorry."

"Its OK, Spencer," said Lucy as she uncovered Diana's eyes.

Diana quickly jumped onto her parent's bed and hugged and kissed her parents, "Happy anniversary mommy and daddy."

"Thank you, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Diana thought about the conversation she had with her parents about how long they knew each other, "You two have been best friends for seven years and wear wedding rings for five years now?" asked Diana.

Spencer glanced down at his wedding band that was on his left ring finger before glancing at Clarissa's left hand and smiled at the sight of his mother's old engagement ring and Clarissa's wedding band, "Yes."

"How long were you two married when I came out of your tummy, mommy?" asked Diana.

"Daddy and I were married for over a year when you became our early Christmas present," said Clarissa.

"Because my birthday is four days before Christmas?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

At that moment Diana's stomach growled causing all three adults to laugh.

Lucy looked at Diana, "Let's head downstairs and start making those pancakes."

"OK," said Diana.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Spencer looked at his wife, "Before we eat breakfast, I need to show you something outside."

"OK, Spence," said Clarissa.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer was using one of his ties as he covered Clarissa's eyes.

"Are you showing me something kinky, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Nope," said Spencer as he took his wife's hand and led her down the stairs before he led her out the front door.

Clarissa instantly felt the late November chill seeping through her hospital scrubs, "Why are we outside, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Because of this," said Spencer as he removed his tie from Clarissa's head and turned his wife around.

Clarissa gasped when she saw a porch swing hanging from their porch, "You got a porch swing as your fifth wedding anniversary gift for me?" asked Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Spencer reached out and removed his wife's glasses so he could wipe his wife's tears before he slipped his wife's glasses back on, "I made it myself. that's why I ordered you to stay out of my wood working room."

Clarissa gently kissed her husband before thinking about the evening before, "This wasn't here when you got home from work."

"Remember when I told you to spend an hour in our bathroom to pamper yourself while listening to your favorite music?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded.

"While you were in the bathroom, Aaron and Morgan came over to help me put it up," said Spencer.

"I should have known that my favorite magician couldn't pull off a trick like this without some assistants," teased Clarissa.

Spencer laughed, "Let's try out the swing before we head inside for breakfast."

Clarissa made her way to the swing and sat on it, "It's perfect, Spence."

Spencer joined his wife on the swing, "I'm glad you love it."

At that moment Clarissa pulled her husband into a kiss, and 45 seconds into the kiss their next door neighbor who was pulling out of his driveway honked their horn at them causing the young married couple to break apart as they blushed before they waved at their laughing neighbor who drove past their house.

"We're definitely revisiting that tonight," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "We are."

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were joining Lucy and Diana at the kitchen island for breakfast while Bridget sat in her baby seat.

"Mommy?" asked Diana.

"Yes, bug?" asked Clarissa.

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her nearly four-year-old daughter, "I've been carrying your little brother or sister for nine weeks, so Bridget will no longer be the youngest child in 31 weeks."

Diana thought about her two-year-old cousin Jack, "Can the baby be a boy like Jack?" asked Diana.

"We don't know if yours and Bridget's little brother or sister is a girl or a boy yet, but daddy and I will be happy no matter what the gender is because we just want your sibling to be born healthy," said Clarissa.

"Uncle Aaron know that he is an uncle again?" asked Diana.

"We're telling everyone including your uncle Aaron during our five-year wedding anniversary dinner tonight," said Spencer.

"I wish I could go," sighed Diana.

"This is an adult's only party, but daddy and I will take you out for ice cream after church on Sunday," said Clarissa.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

Over two hours later Emily smiled at Spencer from her desk, "Tonight's the big night for you and Clarissa," said Emily.

"I know. I just can't believe that Clarissa and I have been best friends for seven years and my wife for five years," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "How did Clarissa love the porch swing you built?" asked Morgan.

"She loved the porch swing that I made her and the copper locket that I got her," said Spencer.

"You got her two gifts?" asked Emily.

"Since we met and got married on November 30th, we always celebrate the anniversary of the day we became friends when we celebrate our wedding anniversary," said Spencer.

"Now that's romantic," said Emily.

"I know," said Spencer.

"Did you get your anniversary gift from Clarissa yet?" asked Emily.

"I did and I have it with me," said Spencer.

"Let's see," said Emily.

Spencer reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a case and a few seconds later he was showing Morgan and Emily his new revolver, "Since I refuse to touch uncle Gordon's revolver, Clarissa had this revolver custom made so it could feature both wood and copper."

"Are you going to be using this revolver as your primary instead of your Bureau issued Glock?" asked Morgan.

"I brought it here so I can get it registered as my primary," said Spencer just as Hotch exited his office and came down the stairs causing Spencer to look at his brother-in-law, "Do you have anything to do with the custom made revolver that Clarissa got me as my anniversary present?" asked Spencer.

"I did," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled at his brother-in-law, "Thank you."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer looked at Clarissa, "Are you ready for your first two nights away from Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"What?" asked Clarissa.

"I made reservations for us to spend tonight and tomorrow night at a bed and breakfast in Alexandra, Virginia since I thought that a weekend away from the kids to celebrate our anniversary would be a good idea," said Spencer as he pulled out his and Clarissa's bags that he already packed.

"Did you pack any of your favorites for me to wear?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer blushed a bit causing Clarissa to laugh, "It's OK, Spence. If I was arranging a weekend getaway, I would have packed some of my favorite clothing of yours."

Spencer looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, "We might as well get going so we're not late for our reservations," said Spencer as he picked up his and Clarissa's bags.

30 seconds later Diana looked at her mother who was wearing a new purple dress that showed off her figure and curves while her nearly black hair was pulled up into a sophisticated up-do.

"You look pretty, mommy," said Diana.

"Thank you, bug," said Clarissa.

Spencer who was wearing one of his best suits and a purple dress shirt to match Clarissa's dress looked at his oldest daughter, "How do I look?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked at her daddy, "You look handsome."

Spencer crouched down and gave Diana a hug and a kiss, "Thank you, bumblebee."

Clarissa crouched down and gave Diana a hug and a kiss, "Daddy and I will see you Sunday morning at church."

"Are you going on a case with daddy and uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

Clarissa shook her head, "Daddy's taking me to Alexandria, Virginia for the weekend since Bridget's old enough for me to be away from her for a few nights," said Clarissa before looking at Lucy, "There should be enough milk in the freezer, but there's formula just in case."

"Diana and Bridget will be fine with me, and if I need any help I can easily call Aaron," said Lucy.

Spencer and Clarissa both gave Bridget a quick kiss before they left the house together.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Hotch smiled at his sister and his brother-in-law as everyone held up a glass of wine for a toast, "To Spencer and Clarissa, and may you two have many more happy years of marriage," said Hotch.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Spencer took a sip of his wine while Clarissa pretended to take a sip just as Hotch noticed his sister's actions causing him to look at his sister and noticed that she had a slight baby bump while she was glowing.

"Am I getting another niece or finally a nephew to spoil?" asked Hotch quietly.

Spencer and Clarissa both nodded before Hotch hugged his sister, "I'm happy for you, Clarissa."

"Thanks," said Clarissa.

"What's going on?" asked Garcia.

"I'm nine-weeks pregnant with baby number three," smiled Clarissa.

JJ, Garcia, and Emily all squealed as they got up and hugged Spencer and Clarissa.

As soon as the ladies were done congratulating Spencer and Clarissa, Morgan looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "You two are really wanting to repopulate the Earth with baby geniuses."

Spencer shook his head, "It sucked being an only child, so I want Diana and Bridget to have another sibling to play with due to the three and a half year age difference between Diana and Bridget."

"When it comes to having siblings, I wanted to have a house full of kids," said Clarissa.

Rossi looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Congratulations again."

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia turned their heads to Rossi in shock.

"How long have you known?" asked Hotch.

"When Garcia was in surgery I noticed Spencer and Clarissa holding their hands over Clarissa's stomach causing me to notice that Clarissa's glowing," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, JJ, and Emily, "You guys were too worried over Garcia to see what Clarissa and I were doing, and Rossi confronted me at the hospital."

"So what are you two hoping for this time?" asked Hotch.

"Since we already have two daughters, we're hoping for a little boy like Jack," said Spencer.

"Getting tired of all that estrogen?" asked a smirking Morgan.

Spencer and Clarissa both looked at each other as they each grabbed a biscuit and threw it at Morgan's head causing everyone to laugh just as their food arrived.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were at a bed & breakfast undressing each other before they fell onto the bed in a heated make-out session.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, Hippichic81, Kassandra Starr, TVHollywoodDiva, Astrahan, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 23.

 _This chapter starts on December 8th of 2007, so Bridget's finally four-months-old._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa stood in line with Diana as they waited for Diana to have her turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"What are you going to ask Santa for?" asked Spencer.

"A new bike. New ice skates. New chapter books," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they thought about Diana's new bike, new ice skates, and new books that were already hidden in Spencer's locked office with many other presents for Diana, Bridget, and Jack.

"He'll most likely get you what you want as long as you continue being a good girl until Christmas Day," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Diana was climbing onto Santa's lap, "Hi, Santa. My name is Diana Reid, and I will be four on the 21st."

Santa chuckled as he looked at the nearly four-year-old little girl, "Happy early birthday, Diana."

"Thank you, Santa," said Diana.

"What do you want for Christmas, Diana?" asked Santa.

"I want the baby that's in my mommy's tummy right now to be a boy like my cousin Jack," said Diana as she pointed where her mommy and daddy were standing with her baby sister who was watching her, "For my baby sister Bridget, I want you to get her new toys."

Santa looked in the direction that Diana was pointing at causing him to see a tall brown-haired man who was wearing glasses while holding hands with a young woman who had nearly black hair and wearing glasses before laying his eyes on a wide-awake baby girl sitting in a stroller between her parents.

"What else would you like for Christmas, Diana?" asked Santa.

"New ice skates, a new bike, and new chapter books," said Diana.

"Your turning four in two weeks and your already reading chapter books, Diana?" asked Santa.

Diana nodded, "I am a genius like my daddy."

Santa looked over at Spencer and Clarissa before smiling at the baby girl who was in her father's arms before looking at the line where other little boys and girls were waiting with their parents, "Since you need to give other kids a turn to sit on my lap, I'll have your parents and little sister join us and we can all squeeze in for a family portrait."

Diana nodded before Santa looked over at Spencer and Clarissa, "Mr. and Mrs. Reid, why don't you two bring Bridget over and we can all squeeze in for a family portrait."

"My daddy likes to be called Dr. Reid," corrected Diana.

"Sorry, Dr. Reid," chuckled Santa.

30 seconds later Santa had both Diana and a wide-awake Bridget on his lap before Clarissa pulled the latest ultrasound photo of her purse, "Can you please hold this, Diana?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Diana.

Santa smiled at the ultrasound picture, "Congratulations," said Santa before becoming serious, "You two can either stand behind of or kneel in front of me."

30 seconds later a photographer was taking a picture of the Reid family with Santa before the Reid family went home so they could decorate the tree that they recently chopped down.

* * *

Clarissa was sitting on the couch with Diana and Bridget enjoying the sight of her husband's backside as her husband and oldest brother positioned the Christmas tree.

A few seconds later Spencer turned his head and looked at his wife, "What do you think?" asked Spencer before noticing that his wife was staring at him causing him to realize what she was staring at, "Are you OK, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa quickly got her mind out of the gutter and looked at her husband and brother, "Perfect," said Clarissa as she noticed that Bridget was asleep causing her to put Bridget into her playpen.

Spencer smirked at his wife before he stood up to his full height and walked over to his three girls just as Lucy came out with hot chocolate and cookies for everyone.

"I thought that we could all eat cookies and drink hot chocolate while we decorate the tree and living room for Christmas," said Lucy.

"Thank you," said Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Hotch in unison.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can you and mommy please sing while we make the tree pretty?" asked Diana.

"We sure can, and I want you to listen to us singing so you can continue memorizing the songs," said Spencer as he took a deep breath before he started to sing with his on-key singing voice, "You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town," sang Spencer before Clarissa and Lucy joined in while Diana committed the lyrics to memory.

After finishing up the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", Diana looked at her daddy, "Did you pick "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" first to remind me that I need to be a good girl?" asked Diana.

Clarissa and Hotch chuckled while Spencer nodded at his oldest daughter, "Only 16 more nights until Santa comes," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "How about you pick the next song."

Clarissa took a deep breath before she started to sing "I Want a Hippopotamus of Christmas" with her on key singing voice before Spencer and Lucy joined in while Diana committed the lyrics to memory.

As soon as everyone was done singing "I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas", Diana looked at her uncle as she worked her eyes on her uncle while pouting, "Please pick a song uncle Aaron."

Hotch shook his head before he started to sing "Jingle Bells", "Dashing through the snow," sang Hotch causing Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy to join in while Diana sang lyrics that she knew.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer looked at Diana as he unwrapped the angel that belonged to his parents while Clarissa changed Bridget's diaper, "Want to help me put on the angel?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer was lifting up Diana who placed the angel on the top of the tree before Spencer straightened the angel.

As soon as Diana was on the floor, she looked at the tree in awe, "Pretty."

"I know," said Clarissa.

Lucy looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "How about I take a picture of you two with the kids in front of the tree?" asked Lucy.

"That would be great," said Clarissa before looking at her brother, "Your joining us in the picture."

Hotch shook his head, and a minute Lucy was taking a picture of Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, Diana, and Bridget in front of the tree.

* * *

Two days later Spencer walked towards his desk while humming "God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman" causing Emily to watch the young genius sit down and pull out a framed photo out of his messenger bag, "What new picture are you displaying now?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa and I took the girls to the mall on Saturday so Diana could tell Santa what she wants for Christmas. When it was time for a picture to be taken, Santa insisted that Clarissa, Bridget, and I join him and Diana for a picture," said Spencer.

"Please let me see the picture," said Emily.

A few seconds later Emily was smiling at a picture of Diana who was holding the latest ultrasound photo, a wide-awake Bridget sitting on Santa's lap while Spencer and Clarissa were kneeling in front of Diana, Bridget, and Santa, "That's a really nice family picture of you guys," said Emily as she handed the framed photo back to Spencer.

Spencer quickly found a place for the picture while smiling at the ultrasound photo that he had displayed on his desk as his way to tell everyone that he's becoming a father again, "Thank you."

"What else did you do over the weekend?" asked Emily.

"Hotch came over to join in on decorating the tree that we picked up on Saturday," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and showed Emily the picture of the tree that Lucy took.

"Beautiful," said Emily before thinking about Diana's upcoming birthday, "With Diana's birthday being four days before Christmas, she must love being spoiled around Christmas."

Spencer nodded, "She does, but in a few years, she'll be getting money on her birthday and her new toys and books on Christmas to reduce the possible jealousy that Bridget and the baby will deal with when they learn that Diana was born four days before Christmas. Even though Diana wasn't supposed to be born until December 30th, Clarissa and I both agreed that Diana is one of our most favorite Christmas presents."

* * *

The next morning at 7:30 AM DC time, Spencer's cell phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was Clarissa, "What's up?" asked Spencer.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, Diana. Right now I'm on the jet heading to Los Angeles, California," said Spencer.

"Will you be home for my birthday party on Saturday?" asked Diana.

"I'll do my best to make it home in time for yours and mommy's birthday party on Saturday," said Spencer.

"Thank you, daddy," said Diana.

"Please be a good girl since Santa is watching you. I have to get going, but I'll call you this evening to find out what you did at preschool today," said Spencer.

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, Diana. Can you please put mommy on?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled when he heard Clarissa's voice.

"I hope you didn't mind Diana and me calling you while you're on the jet," said Clarissa.

"Not at all," said Spencer.

"Bridget wants to hear your voice," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer's face broke into a huge grin when he heard Bridget babbling over the phone, "Well hello, Bridget."

Spencer grinned when he heard Bridget squeal over the phone.

"You should see Bridget's smile right now, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I know she's happy to hear my voice," said Spencer before he focused on Bridget, "Daddy is on a plane to Los Angeles, California right now, so I'll hopefully see you in a few days, Bridget."

Bridget happily babbled.

"Daddy loves you and your mommy, but I have to get back to work," said Spencer.

"Please stay safe, and we love you," said Clarissa.

"I promise, and I love you girls," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Spencer got out of the front seat an SUV, "Should have listened to me," said Spencer.

"It wouldn't have saved that much time, Reid. Let it go," said Morgan.

"The interchange between the 405 and the 101 Freeways is consistently rated the worst interchange in the entire world," said Spencer.

A shocked Morgan looked at Spencer.

"Why do you know that?" asked Morgan, "It's a government report," stated Spencer.

"So what?" asked Morgan as he started walking.

Spencer quickly followed Morgan, "So you work for the government too. What, you don't read the reports?" asked Spencer.

Morgan and an officer both grabbed the crime scene tape and lifted it up so Spencer could go under, "On traffic patterns in a city 2,500 miles from where I live?" asked Morgan.

Spencer stopped walking, "2,295 miles."

Morgan held out a finger at Spencer, "Don't make me smack you in front of all these people," said Morgan as he gestured to the bystanders just as a Detective Brady approached them.

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer was reading one of Jonny McHale's comic books as his excitement of going home to Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget kept on growing as he listened to Morgan talk on the phone.

"Just leave it alone until I get there. Hard-head. Don't make me spank you when I get back," said Morgan.

"Don't listen to your boyfriend, Garcia. He's all talk," called out Spencer just as Morgan hit him on the head causing him to look at JJ, "JJ, he just hit me."

"You boys behave or I will ground you both," said JJ before she noticed what Spencer was reading, "Is that one of Jonny McHale's books?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's called "Blue". It's about a girl who thinks she's a real human being, right? But it turns out she's a robot that was built by her uncle," chuckled Spencer.

"So it's Pinocchio," said JJ.

"Yeah, it is like Pinocchio, only, uh, set in a high school in outer space," said Spencer.

"Oh, by the way, what happened to Vickie's phone?" asked JJ.

"Phone?" asked Spencer.

"The one that Jonny kept calling, with her message on it?" asked JJ.

"Oh, we gave them both back to him," said Spencer.

JJ thought about Will, "You know, I couldn't imagine having nothing left of someone but a voice message. I think I'd never stop listening to it."

"Yeah, it's sad. If I ever lost Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and the baby I know that I would be broken too. With all the tragedies that I dealt with in my life, I'm glad that I met Clarissa when I did," said Spencer.

"Even though I was a bit jealous of Clarissa at first, I'm glad that you have her, Spence," said JJ.

Spencer looked over where his brother-in-law was sitting, "Are you excited about Diana's birthday party this Saturday?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, but I'm sad about my oldest niece turning four on the 21st," said Hotch.

"I'm sad about Diana turning four too," said Spencer before smiling a little bit, "One of the best things about Diana turning four is that there are more fun outings that I can take Diana on now."

JJ looked at Spencer, "Since Clarissa can't ice skate this Saturday because of her pregnancy, are you going to get on the ice?" asked JJ.

"I can't say no to going ice skating with Diana since I've taken her ice skating during our monthly father/daughter dates," said Spencer.

* * *

Four hours later Clarissa looked at her husband as they got ready for bed, "Are you OK?" asked Clarissa.

"The case I just worked on reminded me of how lucky I am," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer started explaining about him and his team having to arrest a famous comic book writer who lost his fiancée and unborn child in a violent attack that he was attacked in too.

When he was finished, he looked at his wife, "I know that if I lost you, Diana, Bridget, or the baby; I probably snap like Jonny did since I already lost so much in my life."

Clarissa massaged her 11-week baby bump, "I know, Spence."

"Plus I know that I'm also lucky about being able to combat the severe post-traumatic stress disorder I had to deal with after Hankel," said Spencer.

Clarissa kissed her husband, "Even though you changed over the past 10 months, I'm proud of you for accepting the help you were offered so you could recover properly," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "How about I give you a massage before we fall asleep."

Spencer nodded, and 30 seconds later he was lying on his stomach in bed while Clarissa gave him a massage.

* * *

 _A/N: Diana's birthday party will be in the next chapter, so I hope that you readers love the idea of Hotch being on ice skate_ _at his oldest niece's birthday party._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13 for being the 125th reviewer of this story, and also a shout out to tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, fishtrek, Hippichic81, Kassandra Starr, and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 24.

 _This chapter starts on December 15th of 2007, and I hope that some of you readers can figure out which book/TV show characters that I named some of Diana's classmates after. I have it that after Rossi came out of retirement, Hotch ended up telling his teammates that he and Haley are in the process of getting a divorce._

* * *

Clarissa woke up to being given kisses by Diana and Bridget's constant babbling, and as soon as she had her glasses on she saw her husband holding a tray filled with breakfast while her daughters were in bed with her.

"Happy birthday, mommy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled at his 26-year-old wife, "Happy birthday, love," said Spencer as he set the tray filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon and two plates.

"Why are there only two plates?" asked Clarissa.

"We're sharing a plate," said Spencer.

Clarissa got out of bed, "Before we eat, I have to use the bathroom."

"I'll use the next couple of minutes to fix Diana her plate and bring up orange juice," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Diana was happily eating her breakfast in her parent's bed while Bridget who was on her mommy's lap enjoyed watching her daddy feed her mommy and himself some breakfast.

* * *

Later on that morning at 11:30 AM, Spencer grinned when he saw his nephew with Haley.

"Unca Spence," said Jack.

"There's my favorite nephew," said Spencer.

Jack ran to his uncle and hugged his legs.

A laughing Haley looked at Spencer, "He's your only nephew, Spencer."

Spencer swooped up his nephew, "I know, and its a shame that Sean couldn't make it today," said Spencer before looking at his nephew, "What has your mommy been feeding you? You have grown since the last time I saw you, Jack Attack," said Spencer as he blew a raspberry on his nephew's cheek.

Jack giggled, "You silly, unca Spence."

Clarissa giggled, "With the magic show you have planned for today, Spence, a lot of kids will think your silly."

Spencer looked at his nephew, "Can you wish your auntie Clarissa a happy birthday?" asked Spencer.

Jack looked at his aunt, "Happy birfday," said Jack as he blew a kiss at his aunt.

"Thank you, Jack," said Clarissa.

Haley looked at Clarissa who had Bridget in her arms, "Happy birthday, Clarissa."

Clarissa glared at her former sister-in-law as she thought about the anger she had at Haley for hurting her brother, "Thank you."

"Bridget's getting so big while looking more like you every day, Clarissa," said Haley.

"I know, but we both know that Bridget has her daddy's eyes and curly hair," said Clarissa.

Haley instantly noticed a noticeable baby bump before looking at Spencer and Clarissa. "Congratulations on the upcoming addition."

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

Jack who hadn't seen his favorite aunt and uncle in a couple of weeks looked at his favorite aunt, "Baby?" asked Jack as he pointed at Clarissa's stomach.

"You're getting another cousin, Jack. Hopefully, auntie Clarissa and I have a little boy just like you," said Spencer.

At that moment Jack saw his daddy coming with his older cousin causing him to grin, "Daddy!" cried Jack.

Spencer instantly set Jack down.

A few seconds later Hotch was scooping up his two-year-old son, "Have you been a good boy for mommy?" asked Hotch.

Jack nodded, Yes daddy."

Haley looked at Diana, "Are you going to teach Jack how to ice skate?" asked Haley.

"Yes," said Diana before looking at her mommy and daddy, "Are you two going to skate with me?" asked Diana.

Clarissa rested a hand on her nearly 12-week pregnant belly, "My doctor told me that I can't ice skate due to your little brother or sister being in my tummy. I'll spend time with Bridget while talking to a few other parents who aren't skating with your friends."

Spencer looked at Diana, "I'll be skating with you, Diana."

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later Spencer and Diana who were both wearing their winter jackets, hats, and gloves were ice skating while holding hands as Diana smiled at the sight of her classmates from preschool and Sunday school skating with their parents.

"Thank you for this party, daddy," said Diana.

"Your welcome, bumblebee," said Spencer just as Haley and Hotch who were each holding one of Jack's hands skated over to them causing Spencer to inwardly smile about Hotch and Haley willing to skate with their son together for the sake of their niece.

"Jack!" exclaimed Diana as she let go of her daddy's hand and gracefully skated over to her cousin.

Jack grinned at his cousin, "Hi Iana."

Hotch chuckled a bit, "Eventually he'll be able to pronounce Diana."

"It's OK," said Spencer before looking at his nephew who was bundled up, "Are you having fun, Jack?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Jack.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can I please show off the jumps I learned in my classes?" asked Diana.

Spencer chuckled as he let go of his daughter's and, "Go ahead."

A few seconds later Spencer, Hotch, and Haley were watching Diana do an axel jumps, lutzes, and a few other jumps.

Hotch to look at his brother-in-law while Diana's friends and their parents stopped skating to watch Diana skate, "Diana is definitely a figure skating prodigy like her mother was."

"I know, and I wonder if she'll end up in the 2022 Winter Olympics," said Spencer just as Diana skated over to them.

"Did you see my jumps?" asked Diana.

"I sure did, and you definitely have better balance than I did when I was your age, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana giggled before she looked at her daddy, "When are you going to do magic, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his watch, "I'll be giving you and your friends a magic show in about a half-hour."

"OK daddy," said Diana as she quickly skated off causing Spencer to chase after his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarissa was sitting on the bleachers with a bundled up Bridget when JJ, Emily, and Garcia joined her.

"May I hold my goddaughter?" asked JJ.

"Sure," said Clarissa as she passed Bridget over to JJ.

Garcia handed Clarissa a cup of steaming liquid, "Here's some hot chocolate," said Garcia.

"Thank you," said Clarissa before smiling at the sight of her laughing husband chasing after a giggling Diana on the ice.

"After what happened to him earlier this year, I'm glad to see him smiling and laughing again," said Garcia.

"Who knew that Reid could be good at ice skating," said Emily.

"Spence told me about the times that his aunt and uncle took him ice skating. He explained that he applies ice skating to physics as his way to keep his balance," said Clarissa.

Emily, JJ, and Garcia laughed.

Garcia watched Diana do a few jumps before she skated over to her daddy for a high five, "Diana's really good at figure skating."

"I know, and I'm hoping that Diana ends up in the 2022 Winter Olympics," said Clarissa.

Emily looked at Clarissa, "How are you feeling about Diana turning four next week Friday?" asked Emily.

Clarissa sighed sadly, "I'm sad about my oldest turning four, but now Diana is old enough to go on more adventures that she wasn't old enough to go on before," said Clarissa before smiling down at Bridget and resting a hand on her small baby bump, "At least Spence and I will have a few years to enjoy Bridget and the baby being babies and toddlers before they start attending preschool like Diana."

* * *

Spencer looked at his teammates, Diana's classmates from preschool and Sunday school, and the parents of the kids, "I'm now going to do one of my favorite tricks which I call physics magic, but I need everyone to close their eyes," said Spencer.

As soon as everyone closed their eyes, Spencer instantly got to work on getting a film canister ready for physics magic.  
As soon as he had the bottle rocket ready, he looked at everyone, "Everyone can open their eyes."

Clarissa, Hotch, Haley, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, JJ, Rossi, Diana, Hannah, Aria, Emily, Spencer, Allison, Sammy, Courtney, Skylar, Tyler, Willie, Ian, Tony, Dewey, Dylan, and Gavin opened their eyes along with all the parents who came to the party.

Spencer Eliza Nichols who was sitting on her daddy's lap looked at Spencer, "Nothing's happening."

"Just watch," said Spencer.

A few seconds later the bottle rocket shot up and flew across the room causing Morgan to catch it while all the children cheered.

"How did you do that, Mr. Spencer?" asked Sammy.

Diana looked at Sammy, "Daddy says that a magician never reveals his secrets."

Spencer beamed at Diana, "That's correct, bumblebee," said Spencer before looking at Hannah, "Hannah, would you like to be my assistant for my next trick?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer," said Hannah.

A few seconds later Spencer was stumping Hannah with a card trick before he went around the room so he could stump every child before the pizza that was ordered arrived.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer lit the candle that was the shape of the number 4 on Diana's birthday cake, and a few seconds later everyone started to start singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Diana. Happy birthday to you," sang every one.  
Spencer and Clarissa who were standing on either side of Diana looked at their oldest daughter, "Make a wish and blow out the candle, Diana."

Diana closed her eyes and blew out the lone candle before everyone clapped and cheered before Spencer and Clarissa started cutting the cake.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa were settling down in the back of a movie theater as they waited for "Alvin and the Chipmunks" to start.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer and Clarissa entered their bedroom, and as soon as they locked their bedroom door they were undressing each other before they started a heated make-out session that caused them to fall into their bed.

* * *

Two days later Sheriff Ballantyne noticed Spencer's wedding band, "How long have you been married?" asked Sheriff Ballantyne.

"Five years, and I've known my wife for seven years," said Spencer.

"Seven years is definitely a long time to know your wife, but you look a bit young to be married for five years," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

Spencer chuckled a little bit, "I married my wife when I was 21, and I turned 26 over two months ago."

"Any children?" asked Sheriff Ballantyne.

Spencer beamed, "I have a daughter who will be turning four this Friday, a four-month-old baby girl, and my wife is 12-weeks pregnant with our third child," said Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Morgan looked at Spencer as he drove them to Charlie Wilkinson's workplace, "When are you going to start the nursery for your third child?" asked Morgan.

"As soon as Clarissa and I find out the gender in four weeks," said Spencer before looking at Morgan, "Have you told your mom that you've gotten together with Garcia?" asked Spencer.

"I did and she's glad that I finally realized my feelings for Penelope," said Morgan.

Spencer thought about what Morgan said during his nephew's first trip to the BAU, "Are your days of practicing over?" asked Spencer.

"What?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "When Hotch brought my nephew to the BAU for the first time, Garcia asked you if you wanted a baby of your own before you answered about sticking to practicing."

"Sometimes I hate your eidetic memory," said Morgan.

Spencer chuckled, "Even though my eidetic memory can be a curse; Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget all give me positive memories that I can't forget," said Spencer before looking at Morgan, "Are you planning on having kids with Garcia?" asked Spencer.

"I am, but it's going to be a few years since I just started dating her," said Morgan.

Spencer smiled at his big brother, "Becoming a father has been one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and when I watch you interact with my daughters and nephew, I know that you'll be a great dad someday too."

* * *

After the wife of the unsub got arrested for killing her husband, Spencer got into the back seat of an SUV and a few minutes later he sent Clarissa a text message.

CAN YOU, DIANA, AND BRIDGET COME TO THE BAU? I'M HEADING BACK TO QUANTICO NOW. ~ SR

A minute later Spencer's phone vibrated.

I'M GETTING THE GIRLS READY, SO I'LL SEE YOU IN AN HOUR. ~ CR

* * *

An hour later Spencer was slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder while Morgan got up from his desk.

"Who's up for a drink?" asked Morgan.

"Who's up for five?" asked Emily.

"Count me in," said Rossi.

Spencer checked his phone and smiled at Clarissa's text.

DIANA, BRIDGET, AND I WILL BE IN THE B.A.U. IN TWO MINUTES. ~ CR

"Clarissa is on her way up with Diana and Bridget because I asked them to come pick me up," said Spencer.

"You're off the hook this time, but the next time your coming," said Morgan before looking at JJ, "JJ?" asked Morgan.

"I'd love to, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check," said JJ.

"Hotch?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah?" asked Hotch.

"You up for a beer?" asked Rossi.

"Sure," said Hotch.

30 seconds later Spencer smiled when he saw Clarissa exit the elevator with Diana by her side and Bridget in her stroller, and a few seconds later Diana's face broke into a huge grin when she saw her daddy.

"Your home, daddy!" shouted Diana as she sprinted to her daddy and hugged his legs.

Spencer instantly lifted up Diana, causing the nearly four-year-old girl to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "I missed you while I was away."

"I missed you too, daddy," said Diana as she pressed her nose against her daddy's nose.

"Thank you for the Eskimo kiss, bumblebee," smiled Spencer before he smiled at his wife and pecked her on the lips, "Hi."

"Welcome home, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer instantly heard some whimpering causing him to pass Diana over to her uncle while he unstrapped Bridget from her stroller and cradled Bridget against his chest, "I see that someone's not happy that I saved her for last, but daddy really missed you too," said Spencer as he kissed Bridget's forehead.

Bridget started to happily babble at her daddy.

"Are you telling me about what you did with mommy, Diana, and Lucy during the past three days?" asked Spencer.

Bridget babbled her response just as Diana's stomach growled causing Clarissa to look at her husband.

"We haven't had supper yet, but I was thinking that we could go out to eat during our drive back to D.C.," said Clarissa.

"Great idea, love," said Spencer before looking at his teammates as he placed Bridget back into her stroller, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can I please have a piggyback ride, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Only because you said please," said Spencer.

Hotch quickly helped Diana get settled onto her daddy's back before everyone got into an elevator.

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer was at The Golden Corral listening to Diana telling him how the past day went for her as he, Clarissa, and Diana ate what they picked from the all you could eat buffet.

* * *

Two days later Spencer and Clarissa were smiling as they watched their now four-year-old daughter blow out a candle that was stuck into her stack of pancakes.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to TVHollywoodDiva, Angel Wings00, Hippichic81 for reviewing chapter 25.

 _ _I didn't include all of Spencer's, Clarissa's, Diana's, Bridget's, and Lucy's Las Vegas vacation. Some of the places where Spencer and Clarissa took Diana are Circus Circus, The Grand Canyon (They drove down), Shark Reef Aquarium, The Hoover Dam, hiking, and a few other places.__

 _ _Warning: There is a mention of a child death in this chapter and the child once belonged to my OC Elena Brown because the information about her in this chapter will come in handy when I get to The Instincts.__

* * *

Spencer looked at his wife as he placed the last present underneath the tree, "That's everything," said Spencer quietly.  
Clarissa looked at the almond milk, cookies, and carrots that Diana set out, "Should we split up the cookies and carrots while you drink the almond milk?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Spencer.

xxxxxx

10 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were crawling into their bed before Spencer looked at his wife, "I know that we're planning on naming our possible son Evan, his full name should be Evan Aaron Reid," said Spencer.

Clarissa burst out laughing as tears started to fall down her face, and as soon as she sobered up, she looked at her husband, "It's perfect, and I can't wait to see my brother's face when he learns that we named our possible firstborn son after him."

"Should we discuss girl names just to be safe?" asked Spencer.

"You get to pick this time, but after we talk about names, we need to get some sleep because we're going to be dealing with an excited four-year-old girl wanting to open her presents from Santa and us before we leave for church," said Clarissa.

Spencer thought about books that he had read before looking at his wife, "What about Claire?" asked Spencer with a cheeky smile on his face.

A laughing Clarissa grabbed a pillow and threw it at her husband, "No."

Spencer sobered up, "What about Lydia which means 'beautiful one' and 'noble one'?" asked Spencer.

"Perfect," said Clarissa before yawning as she rubbed her 13-week pregnant belly, "The baby and I both need sleep."

A few minutes later both Spencer and Clarissa were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Spencer woke up to an excited four-year-old landing on top of him, "Oof," said Spencer.

"Merry Christmas, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer reached over for his glasses and slipped them on before he hugged and kissed his oldest daughter, "Merry Christmas, Diana," said Spencer before he smelled cinnamon rolls and pancakes cooking causing him to whisper into his oldest daughter's ear, "Should I give mommy a kiss to wake her up?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her mid-back length brown curly hair bounced.

"I need you to go downstairs to Lucy," whispered Spencer.

"OK daddy," whispered Diana as she got out of her mommy's and daddy's bed and quickly left the room.

A few seconds later Spencer placed his lips on Clarissa's lips, and as soon as Clarissa woke up, Spencer broke out of the kiss.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" asked Clarissa as she reached over for her glasses and slipped them on.

"Diana's already awake and Lucy's downstairs making breakfast, but if you want to we can revisit the kiss I gave you after the kids are asleep," said Spencer as he got out of bed and slipped his robe and slippers on.

Clarissa smirked as she thought about the lingerie that Spencer was going to see after Diana and Bridget are in bed, "You better keep that promise."

"I'm all yours until January 2nd, so I'll do anything you or Diana wants to do with me," said Spencer.

Clarissa got out of bed and slipped her robe and slippers on just as Bridget started crying through the baby monitor, "I'll tend to Bridget, so why don't you go downstairs and start eating breakfast."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer was sitting pretzel legged on the floor when he grabbed the first wrapped present from under the tree and passed it to Diana, "Please give that to mommy," said Spencer.

Diana nodded as she passed the small box to her mommy, "Here you go, mommy."

A minute later Clarissa's eyes went wide when she saw a plane ticket to Los Angeles inMarch.

"Am I going to LA on my own?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "Rossi and I are going to be giving a seminar during the first week of March. I got approval from your brother about you joining Rossi and me because while I'm giving seminars you can go shopping and the evenings will serve as our babymoon."

Clarissa kissed her husband, "I can't wait."

"Am I going too?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "You have school, bumblebee."

Lucy looked at Diana, "You, Bridget, and I will have a lot of fun while mommy and daddy are away."

Spencer smiled at Diana, "Next summer I'll take you to Williamsburg, Virginia for a weekend so we can go to Busch Gardens, go to a water park, and explore the colonial town."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Let's open up more presents before we get dressed for church," said Clarissa.

"Do we have to go to church?" asked Diana.

"Yes we do, and after lunch, you can play with your new toys," said Clarissa.

Diana sighed as her daddy passed her a box.

"This is for you, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana quickly opened up the box and grinned at her daddy when she saw a child-sized violin and some music books.

"Since you've been mastering the piano, I think you're ready for violin lessons," said Spencer.

Diana got up and hugged her daddy, "Thank you, daddy," said Diana.

"Your welcome, Diana," said Spencer as he didn't even realize that Clarissa was taking a picture of the father/daughter duo hugging.

A minute later Spencer was unwrapping his gift from Clarissa and he smiled at his brand new leather messenger bag.

"I decided to get you a new one because your current one is seven-years-old," said Clarissa.

"Thank you," said Spencer before finding another box with Diana's name on it.

A minute later Diana was grinning at her own messenger bag, "I now have a messenger bag just like daddy!"

"You sure do," said Clarissa.

Diana walked to her mother and gently hugged her, "Thank you, mommy."

"Your welcome," said Clarissa.

For the next 20 minutes Spencer and Clarissa smiled and laughed as they watched Diana open up boxes that contained various toys and book series like "The Bailey School Kids" and "Sweet Valley Kids" series while getting to watch Bridget smile and laugh or try to grab her new colorful toys and teething rings that she got from her mommy, daddy, nanny, and Santa.

* * *

Spencer entered the master bedroom just as he heard Clarissa through the bathroom door.

"Is Diana asleep?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," called out Spencer.

The bathroom door opened causing Spencer to groan at the new lingerie that Clarissa was wearing that showed off her 13-week pregnant baby bump.

Clarissa smirked at her husband, "You have one last Christmas present to open because you were a very good boy this year."

Less than a minute later Clarissa was straddling her husband, "I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Spencer before they locked their lips together.

* * *

The next morning Dr. Larson looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I hope you two had a great Christmas."

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Clarissa looked at her gynecologist, "We did, and tonight at 9 PM we're flying to Las Vegas and we're staying there until January 1st so we can visit Spencer's adoptive aunt who has yet to meet Bridget."

"Now that sounds like a fun trip," said Dr. Larson.

"Diana's excited about getting to explore more of the city I spent my first 12 years in," said Spencer.

"I just can't wait to warn women to stay away from you when we spend time in the indoor pool," said Clarissa.  
Spencer blushed while Dr. Larson laughed before Dr. Larson decided to start the ultrasound causing the 26-year-old parents to tear up a bit as they heard their third child's heartbeat while watching the baby move around on the monitor.

* * *

Later on that night at 8:30 PM, Clarissa smiled at her husband who was holding a sleeping Diana as she and Lucy secured Diana's and Bridget's car seats in the two seats that were between the window seat and aisle seat, "We should get David and Penelope both something special as a way to thank them for getting us these first-class seats," said Clarissa quietly as she finished securing Bridget's car seat without waking up her youngest daughter.

"I know," said Spencer.

Lucy looked at Spencer, "Diana's car seat is secured, so you can get her in."

Spencer easily placed his sleeping daughter into her car seat without waking up the girl.

As soon as Diana was buckled in covered up with a blanket, Lucy looked at Spencer, "Pretty soon she'll be too big for me to carry."

"With Diana being weighed at 40 pounds at her last checkup, my days of being able to carry Diana will be over for me soon," said Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "At least I have no problem carrying Diana around since I can easily carry you too," said Spencer as he playfully flexed his muscles that developed when it came to carrying around his daughters, spending four weeks on crutches, and all the working out he does so he could continue being a field agent.

Clarissa squeezed her husband's upper arms, "Hopefully all the single young women will stay away from you while we're in Vegas," said

Clarissa just as the flight attendant came over and smiled at Diana and Bridget who were both asleep in their car seats.

"Are you guys done getting your little girls settled in?" asked the flight attendant.

Clarissa looked around the plane to notice that other parents with young kids or elderly people were already settled in, "Yes, ma'am."

"Then why don't you three sit down," said the attendant.

While Lucy took her seat that was across the aisle from Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget; Spencer looked at Clarissa, "Should I sit next to Diana while you sit next to Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"I was thinking the same thing too," said Clarissa before looking at the flight attendant, "I do have bottles of milk that will need to be heated up if Bridget wakes up."

"I don't mind heating them for you," said the flight attendant before smiling at the young married couple, "It's smart that you guys decided on a 9 PM flight so your daughters can sleep during the entire flight."

"We know," said Clarissa.

"How old are your girls?" asked the flight attendant.

"Diana just turned four on the 21st and Bridget will be five-months-old on January 7th," said Spencer.

Clarissa rubbed her 13-week pregnant belly, "I'm also 13-weeks pregnant with our third child, and my doctor cleared me for this trip."

"Good to know," said the flight attendant before she walked away.

A few seconds later Spencer was taking the seat by the aisle next to Diana while Clarissa took the window seat next to Bridget.

* * *

Over five and a half hours later Spencer was tucking Diana into the twin-sized bed of the two-bedroom suite that Spencer and Clarissa decided to splurge on while Clarissa got Bridget into the crib that they requested before the young married couple got into their hotel bed.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer woke up to Diana getting into bed with him and Clarissa.

"When did we get to Las Vegas?" asked Diana.

Spencer reached over for his glasses and slipped them on before looking at the digital alarm clock that said that it was 4:00 AM causing him to realize that Diana must have woken up due to it being 7 AM in D.C., "We arrived in our hotel room four hours ago, and you got over 10 hours of sleep since you fell asleep at the airport," said Spencer.

Diana thought about her daddy telling her about why she needs more sleep than her parents and Lucy, "That's a lot of sleep."

"I know, but mommy, Lucy, and I slept for four hours on the plane," said Spencer before smiling at his daughter, "What do you want to do today?" asked Spencer.

"We see auntie Elena today?" asked Diana.

"Only if she's having a good day, but mommy and I planned a lot of fun activities for us to do," said Spencer.

"Like what?" asked Diana just as Bridget started crying.

"Let's go see what your baby sister wants, and I'll tell you while I tend to your baby sister," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was heating a bottle of breast milk for Bridget before he fed his youngest daughter while he told Diana about the plans that he and Clarissa made for her.

* * *

Four hours later Elena smiled when she saw her adoptive nephew holding Bridget, "I finally get to meet Bridget," said Elena.

"I'm sorry about not visiting in a long time. With the year I just had, I was busy at work and home," said Spencer.

"Its OK, Spencer," said Elena before looking at Clarissa as she smiled, "Hopefully you guys will have time to visit again before or after the baby is born."

Spencer looked at his adoptive aunt, "I never told you about becoming a father again in my letters or phone calls to you."

"I know, but I was once a mother until Caleb died. So a former mother would always know when a young woman is pregnant," said Elena.

Spencer smiled sadly at his adoptive aunt as he thought about the two-year-old boy that died after being bitten by Mojave Rattlesnake when he was seven.

Diana pulled out one of her new books from her new messenger bag, "Can you please read to me?" asked Diana.

"I certainly can Diana," said Elena.

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget were listening to Elena reading to them.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer and Clarissa were happily swimming and splashing around in the hotel's pool with Diana while Bridget and Lucy were in the Reid family's hotel room due to Bridget taking a nap.

Later on that evening at 6 PM, Spencer and Clarissa lightly laughed when they saw Diana falling asleep over her dessert of chocolate ice cream at Binion's.

"Jet lag must have finally kicked in for her because she woke up me at 4 AM Vegas time," said Spencer as he got up and lifted his sleeping daughter before heading back to his chair with a sleeping Diana curled against his chest, "When she woke up, her biological clock must have made her realize that it was 7 AM in DC. Right now its 9 PM in DC, so I figured that she was going to crash over dinner."

Clarissa yawned as she watched her husband sit down in his chair with Diana on his lap, "Jet lag kicked in for me too," said Clarissa as she looked at her husband, "Since you have to travel all over the country for work, I don't know how you do it, Spence."

"Blame all the coffee I drink and a comfortable couch that I quickly claim during flights home from cases," said Spencer.

* * *

The next day Spencer smiled when Dr. Hannah Green looked up from her desk, "Spencer," said Hannah as she got up and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"I promised you that I would visit the next time I'm in town," said Spencer.

Hannah looked at Spencer, "Are your wife and daughters here with you today?" asked Hannah.

Spencer looked at the bulletin board that contained newspaper articles about him and pictures of him with Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget, "They are, but I thought that I should tell you that because of how you became a big influence on helping me get over my parents' deaths, I wouldn't have recovered from getting abducted and tortured as I did. So I appreciate you flying out to D.C. to visit me when I was on medical leave."  
"When Clarissa called me to tell me what happened to you, I knew that you would appreciate talking to someone from outside the FBI," said Hannah as she hugged Spencer, "Can I finally meet Bridget?" asked Hannah.

"Yes," said Spencer as he sent Clarissa a text message.

YOU, DIANA, AND BRIDGET CAN COME ON IN NOW. ~ SR

A minute later Hannah was accepting a hug from Diana before she looked at the curly brown-haired and blue-eyed little girl, "I can't believe how much you have grown since the last time I saw you, Diana."

"I turned four on December 21st," said Diana.

"Happy belated birthday, Diana," said Hannah as she grabbed a wrapped gift from her desk and passed it to Diana.

Diana opened up the gift, and a minute later her eyes went wide at her new book, "Thank you."

Hannah smiled at Clarissa, "I see that you're expecting again."

Clarissa rested her hands on her belly, "I'm 13-weeks pregnant, Dr. Green."

"Congratulations," said Hannah.

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

"Do you have any preferences on the gender of baby number three?" asked Hannah.

"We're hoping for a boy this time, but either way we'll be happy about the gender," said Clarissa.

Hannah then laid her eyes on the wide-awake baby girl who was in her car seat as she took in the sight of the baby girl who looks just like her mother despite having her father's curls and eyes, "Bridget's much more beautiful in person," said Hannah before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "May I please hold her?" asked Hannah.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Hannah gently removed the nearly five-month-old baby girl and cradled her in her arms, "Aren't you a beautiful little girl like your big sister."  
Bridget smiled at Hannah before she started to babble away.

"Are you trying to tell me about yourself?" asked Hannah.

Clarissa smiled, "Bridget's most likely telling you that she is a daddy's girl just like her big sister is."

Hannah laughed before she decided to ask Diana about how preschool is going for her.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were standing by Diana and William Reid's graves with Diana and Bridget.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad. I'm sorry that it's been a while since I visited you guys in over a year and a half. Clarissa and I ended up celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary last month. Your oldest grandchild recently turned four while your currently youngest grandchild will be five-months-old in 10 days. Right now is Bridget's first trip to your graves, and she's just staring at your graves with wide eyes. I'm going to be holding my third child by July 2nd, and I'm very excited about becoming a daddy again," said Spencer as he took a shaky breath, "I'm always making sure that your grandchildren know who you two are while I continue making you two proud," said Spencer before he started to tell his parents about how he, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget are doing.

* * *

20 minutes later Diana looked at her daddy as they walked back to their rental SUV, "Why did you talk to grandma and grandpa at their graves?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his mother's namesake while thinking about how he and Clarissa decided to tell Diana that all of her biological grandparents are dead, "I find comfort talking to my parents here."

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Someday daddy and I will take you to my parents' graves in Manassas."

"OK," said Diana.

"Let's go get some ice cream," said Clarissa.

Spencer and Diana grinned at each other as they reached Spencer's and Clarissa's rental SUV.

* * *

Four nights later Spencer and Clarissa were kissing each other as they watched the fireworks that were going off to ring in the year 2008 from their hotel room on the strip.

"Happy New Year, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Happy New Year, Clarissa," said Spencer.

Diana who was woken up a half-hour ago so she could watch the fireworks looked at her mommy and daddy, "Happy New Year, daddy. Happy New Year, mommy," said Diana as she ran over to her parents and hugged them.

"Happy New Year, Diana," said Clarissa as she bent forward and kissed Diana's head.

Spencer lifted his daughter and gave Diana an Eskimo kiss, "Happy New Year, Diana."

A tired Diana rubbed her eyes.

"Let's get some sleep because we're flying back to DC tomorrow morning," said Spencer.

"Can I please sleep with you daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer gave his wife a pleading look as he used his eyes while pouting.

"Ugg," groaned Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Diana can sleep with us as long as you promise not to teach Bridget and baby Reid how to master using their eyes to get whatever they want like you did with Diana."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were asleep in their hotel bed with Diana as they all thought about going home the next day.

* * *

 _ _A/N: The plane ticket that Clarissa received will tell you readers that I will be doing Somebody's Watching, but Lila Archer won't be making a move on Spencer at all because of Clarissa being with Spencer and Rossi at the gallery while I make a few changes because Spencer will be using his experience as a father to be stern at Lila Archer.__


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to mirajanewolf46, TVHollywoodDiva, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 46.

 _Part of th_ _is chapter_ _takes_ _place during Martin Luther King Jr. Day weekend because there are schools that closes that day. So during this chapter Clarissa is going through week 16 of her third pregnancy. I hope that everyone loves the AU twist that I created for 3rd Life._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were getting ready for bed when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Did you have fun building that volcano with Diana while I went grocery shopping with Lucy?" asked Clarissa.

"We had fun building the volcano that we'll be erupting as soon as we find out the gender, but Diana ended up asking me about my gun," said Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head as she thought about how the school resource officer spent a week going from class to class to answer questions at Diana's school while she had to teach kids about proper hygiene, "What did you say?" asked Clarissa.

"I told her that unless I take my gun to a shooting range for my firearm qualifications to allow me to carry a gun, I only pull the trigger if someone or myself is about to get injured by an armed suspect while I refused to tell her that I've already done two kill shots in the field," said Spencer.

"And that's how it should be," said Clarissa.

Spencer chuckled a bit, "Then Diana asked me if I could teach her how to shoot, but I told her not until she's a teenager."

"Smart answer, Spence," said Clarissa.

"It doesn't help that she wants to become an FBI agent like me someday. I'm honored that she wants to be just like me when she grows up, but I don't want her to witness what I have seen during my four years as an agent," said Spencer.

Clarissa rubbed her husband's arm as she thought about how Spencer's eidetic memory is sometimes a curse for him, "Maybe she'll change her mind in the future, Spence."

"I hope so too," said Spencer as he rubbed his wife's pregnant belly, "Just keep on growing big and strong, so mommy and I can meet you in July."

"I just love it when you talk to the baby," said Clarissa.

"At least he or she will be developing ears by next week, and hopefully we'll find out the gender when we go for your 16-week check-up," said Spencer.

"If we do end up with a boy this time, I want us to be surprised next time," said Clarissa.

"Deal," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "We should get some sleep so we can be well-rested for church tomorrow," said Spencer.

* * *

The next day after church, Spencer was on the floor playing with Diana and Bridget while Clarissa and Lucy were making a light lunch when Spencer saw Bridget who was laying on her stomach get onto her hands and knees.

"What is Bridget doing, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer quickly reached for his and Clarissa's video camera that was on a nearby end table, "It seems like Bridget is going to try and crawl for the very first time."

"Should I go get mommy?" asked Diana.

Spencer who was getting the camera on video mode looked at his oldest daughter, "Yes."

Diana quickly got up and ran to the kitchen while Spencer looked at Bridget who was rocking on her hands and knees, "Are you about to start crawling for the first time, baby girl?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned at her daddy while Spencer noticed Clarissa and Lucy coming into the room with Diana as they made their way to Spencer while Bridget continued to rock on her hands and knees.

"I'll film this moment, Spencer," said Lucy.

Spencer nodded as he passed Lucy the camera before he grabbed one of Bridget's rattles and shook it, "Come to daddy, Bridget."

Bridget started to slowly crawl to her daddy.

As soon as Bridget reached her daddy, Spencer scooped up his youngest daughter and cradled her close to his chest, "Daddy's so proud of you, Bridget."

A teary-eyed Clarissa got onto the floor and kissed her youngest daughter, "Mommy's proud of you too."

Diana looked at her little sister, "I'm proud of you too, Bridget," said Diana as she kissed her baby sister's forehead causing Bridget to squeal and giggle.

"Please tell me you got that on tape, Lucy," said Spencer.

"I got everything on tape," said Lucy.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "What do you say about spending the rest of the day watching all the videos that were made of you from the day you were born until you turned two?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her curly pigtails bounced.

Bridget looked at her father, "Dada."

Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes went wide as Bridget looked at her daddy again, "Dada."

"You made my Sunday today," said Spencer as he gently hugged Bridget close to him.

* * *

Nearly a week later Dr. Larson looked at the monitor that contained live feed of baby Reid before smiling at the 26-year-old parents, "I have a clear view on the gender," said Dr. Larson.

"What are we having?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Larson smiled at Spencer and Clarissa, "You two are finally having a baby boy."

Spencer quickly kissed his wife while happy tears fell down his face.

"Diana's going to be so happy about her wish coming true," said Clarissa as happy tears fell down her face.

Spencer nodded, "Evan will get to help me scare off Diana's and Bridget's future boyfriends."

"You're naming your son Evan?" asked Dr. Larson.

"At first we planned Tristan, but Diana named a teddy bear Tristan last year so Spence and I decided on Evan," said Clarissa.

"How are you two revealing the gender to your family and friends?" asked Dr. Larson.

Spencer grinned, "Two Saturdays ago, Diana and I made a volcano. Diana wanted to make the volcano erupt right away, but I told her that we're going to erupt the volcano as soon as we found out the gender."

"Now that's a fun way to reveal the gender," grinned Dr. Larson.

"Instead of using baking soda, vinegar, and blue food coloring, I'm making blue elephant toothpaste," said Spencer.

"Can you two film the volcano erupting so I can watch the footage during your next appointment with me, Clarissa?" asked Dr. Larson.

"We will," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "With the size of the volcano you and Diana made, you're going to be laying a tarp on the kitchen floor before you set the volcano onto the floor."

"Yes, ma'am," grinned Spencer.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer stepped into the bullpen to find Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia talking around the coffee pot, "Morning guys," said Spencer.

"How was my sister's doctor's appointment?" asked Hotch.

Spencer grinned, "The baby is developing right on schedule, and we found out the gender."

"Please tell us so I can start going shopping," begged Garcia.

Spencer shook his head, "Clarissa ordered me not to tell anyone because we're revealing the gender by erupting the volcano that Diana and I made together last week," said Spencer before giving Garcia a pointed look, "And that means no hacking into Clarissa's medical records or asking another technical analyst to find out the gender."

"I promise not to hack into Clarissa's medical records or ask someone else," said Garcia.

"Good because Clarissa and I want you guys to come over tonight for dinner, and after dinner, I'll be erupting the volcano," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Are you allowed to tell me?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa told me that I can tell you in your office," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Hotch were in Hotch's office with the blinds closed while their fronts were facing the security camera.

"Am I getting another niece or finally a nephew?" asked Hotch.

Spencer pulled out his copy of the ultrasound photo and passed it to his brother-in-law who studied the photo.

Hotch's face broke into a huge grin when he saw that Baby Reid is a boy, "Jack's going to be happy," said Hotch as he pulled his brother-in-law into a hug.

"Diana's going to be happy too," grinned Spencer.

"Are you happy about finally having a son?" asked Hotch.

"Very," said Spencer.

"I'll let Haley know that she can give Jack's old baby clothes to you and Clarissa the next time I have Jack," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was heading to Jack Vaughan's house with Morgan and Rossi when he pulled out his phone and called Clarissa who answered on the second ring.

"I'm so sorry about not waking you up when I got called in," said Spencer.

"It's OK, Spence. I appreciate you leaving me a note," said Clarissa.

"I'm going to need the girls to sleep with us when I get home," said Spencer.

"Missing kids?" asked Clarissa.

"Two missing teenage girls and one of them is already dead," said Spencer.

"Then the girls will sleep with us, but right now Diana wants to say good morning to you," said Clarissa.

"Please put her on, and I also want to hear Bridget babble over the phone," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled a bit when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"I'm sorry that the plans we made for today got canceled because of me having to go to California," said Spencer.

"It's OK, daddy. We can go ice skating next weekend," said Diana.

"To make it up to you, even more, I'll take you to Build A Bear Workshop next weekend," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana over the phone.

"Dada," said Bridget.

"Well hello, Bridget," said Spencer.

The five-month-old baby girl babbled to her daddy over the phone causing Spencer to smile as he imagined what Bridget was telling him before he knew that he had to get going.

"Daddy has to get back to work, but I'll try to call at bedtime," said Spencer.

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Bridget and I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love all three of my girls, and I promise to stay safe," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Spencer stormed into the bathroom to find Jack pointing a rifle at Ryan, "Put the gun down!" ordered Spencer.

"Please! Please help me!" pleaded Ryan.

"Jack put down the gun," ordered Spencer.

"She begged him to stop and he laughed at her! He laughed at her!" cried Lindsey.

"I didn't laugh at her. I would change it if I could. But I can't. Please... Just don't kill me," pleaded Ryan.

Spencer looked at Jack, "Jack... You swore to your wife you'd protect Lindsey. Listen to her, Jack. Listen to what she wants. She's- she's begging you to kill somebody right in front of her. What do you think your wife wanted you to protect her from? Jack... Your life has been, uh... It's been about violence, and if... You do this, Lindsey's will be, too. Do you want that?" asked Spencer.

"No, you don't want that!" pleaded Ryan.

"When does it end, Jack? Put down the gun!" ordered Spencer before he decided to use another tactic as he looked at Jack, "I have two daughters of my own, and I'm very protective of them just like you are of Lindsey. I've been teaching my oldest daughter that as an FBI agent I only pull the trigger if the person I'm catching is about to kill someone else or shoot at my teammates and me. So as one father to another, can you please put your gun down and let Ryan serve time in prison for killing Katie and abducting Lindsey instead of listening to your daughter."

Jack looked at Spencer and decided to listen to the young man as he changed the safety and slid the rifle over to Spencer who kicked the rifle at a farther distance before he made his way to Ryan as he kicked away the knife so he could handcuff Ryan.

10 seconds later Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan rushed into the bathroom causing all three older men to witness Jack untying his daughter while Spencer hauled up a handcuffed Ryan.

"You OK, Reid?" asked Morgan while Hotch picked up the rifle.

"I used my experience as a father to talk Jack down," said Spencer as he passed Ryan over to Morgan.

"Good job," said Hotch as he patted Spencer on the shoulder.

Jack who was now hugging his daughter looked at Spencer, "Are you protective of your little girls?" asked Jack.

Spencer nodded. "I would kill to protect them, but I can't because my beliefs aren't like yours because I believe that putting one serial killer away at a time helps make this country safer for my daughters and unborn child. As someone who became an orphan at four-years-old and again at 19, please make sure that you find a good therapist for Lindsey so she can heal properly and become successful with her life just like me."

"I promise," said Jack.

* * *

Two hours later Hotch was watching his youngest agent sleep before Rossi looked at him, "Even though your brother-in-law doesn't dress up in suits and ties like you, he reminds me of a younger you," said Rossi.

Hotch gave Rossi a slight glare, "I know, and that's probably the huge reason why Clarissa fell in love with him."

"Even though everything didn't work out between you and Haley, I'm at least glad that after being married for over five years that they're going strong," said Rossi.

"Did you ever hear about what happened to Spencer during the Hankel case?" asked Hotch.

"Reid told me in Montana, and I assume that's why you told him over the phone to be careful," said Rossi.

Hotch nodded, I have a feeling that if he wasn't able to talk down Jack from killing Ryan, I would have been worried about his P.T.S.D. symptoms reemerging. After what happened to Elle and Gideon, I'm glad that I didn't fail Spencer," said Hotch as he gazed at his brother-in-law one more time before he focused on his paperwork.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer was asleep in his and Clarissa's king-sized bed with Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer and Hotch placed the volcano onto the tarp that Spencer had laid on the floor before looking at Diana who was sitting by a toy drum of hers.

"May I please have a drum roll, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana started pounding on her drum while Spencer added the ingredients that he had yet to add to the volcano. As soon as he stepped back, blue foam erupted from the volcano causing some cheers.

"Clarissa and I are finally having a son to love and cherish," grinned Spencer.

At that moment everyone took turns giving Spencer and Clarissa a hug or in Rossi's case kissing the happy parents on both cheeks.

As soon as everyone was done congratulating Spencer and Clarissa, Spencer lifted his oldest daughter causing Diana to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Are you glad that your wish for a baby brother came true?" asked Spencer.

Diana gave her daddy an Eskimo kiss causing Garcia to take a picture of the moment, "Santa made my wish come true," said Diana.

Garcia looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Have you two talked about baby names yet?" asked Garcia.

Spencer and Clarissa grinned at each other before Clarissa looked at everyone, "We decided to name our son Evan Aaron Reid after one of Spencer's grandfather who died before he was born and after my favorite brother."

Hotch pulled his sister into a hug, "I'm honored."

"It was Spence's idea," said Clarissa.

"So when you two have another child, will you two name your future child after me?" asked Morgan.

Clarissa stuck her tongue out at Morgan, "In your dreams, Derek."

Spencer smirked at Morgan, "Maybe Garcia will be willing to name your future children after you," said Spencer causing everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Spencer and Clarissa are teasing Morgan.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 27.

 _This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter so Clarissa's 18-weeks pregnant. I'm sorry that there are no Diana, Bridget, and Lucy in this chapter, but they'll be back in the next chapter because of Valentine's Day._

* * *

Spencer woke up gasping for his breath causing Clarissa to wake up.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa tiredly.

Spencer sat up in bed turned on his bedside lamp before he slipped on his glasses, "I had a nightmare."

Clarissa reached for her glasses and slipped them on, "About what?" asked Clarissa.

"Tobias Hankel because next week is the first anniversary of my abduction and torture," said Spencer as he quickly explained his nightmare to Clarissa.

As soon as Spencer was finished explaining, Clarissa looked at her husband, "Oh Spence," said Clarissa as she scooted towards her husband and hugged him.

"I had a feeling that I would be dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder around the first anniversary of my abduction and torture, but at least my first nightmare in a long time happens when I'm home," said Spencer.

Clarissa's eyes went wide before she grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her 18-week pregnant stomach, "Just wait."

A minute later Spencer's face broke into a grin when he felt Evan kick, "Hello Evan."

A few seconds later Spencer felt a slight flutter before he yawned, "We should go back to sleep."

Clarissa looked at her husband's sweat-soaked t-shirt, "You're soaked in your own sweat and your side of the bed is most likely soaked too. So while you take a quick shower, I'll be changing the sheets."

Spencer looked at his wife, "You don't want to join me?" asked Spencer.

"As tempting as it sounds to join you in the shower, but its 3 AM and sleep is more important for us because we have to wake up in three hours," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer was taking a shower while Clarissa changed the sheets on their bed.

* * *

The next morning a yawning Spencer was adding sugar to his coffee when Hotch joined him.

"Is youngest niece giving you and Clarissa a hard time last night?" asked Hotch as he filled up his mug.

"Bridget was unhappy due to teething last night and I had a nightmare that dealt with Tobias Hankel. With next week being the first anniversary of my abduction and torture, I knew that I would be dealing with P.T.S.D.," said Spencer.

"I'm already planning that you do see a Bureau psychologist next week," said Hotch.

Spencer shook his head as he heard the order in his brother-in-law's voice, "I had a feeling that I would be required to see a psychologist during the one year anniversary of my abduction and torture," said Spencer before looking around for Morgan and Emily, "Where's Morgan and Emily?" asked Spencer.

"DC Metro needed two FBI agents to help them, so JJ and I decided to send Morgan and Prentiss. So it will be just you, Rossi, and me working on consults until they get back," said Hotch.

"I might as well get started on my stack of consults, and after I'm finished with my consults I will go through cold cases," said Spencer before remembering about feeling his son kick, "Clarissa and I felt Evan kick for the first time last night, so you better look forward to feeling your nephew kick for the first time when you come over for dinner on Sunday."

"Can't wait," said Hotch

* * *

Three hours later Spencer was sitting at his desk doing consults when he saw Rossi and Hotch approach each other.

"You got something?" asked Hotch.

"Not sure. It's from an old storage unit," said Rossi as he glanced at Spencer as a way to invite him to join them, "Case agent from the Philly Field Office sent it to me," said Rossi as he noticed Spencer get up and start making his way over to them.

"Somebody you know?" asked a teasing Hotch.

"She knows me. You know," said Rossi.

Hotch noticed his brother-in-law coming towards him and Rossi before he focused on the papers in front of him, "Ah. A fan. Your world's a very crowded place, isn't it?" asked Hotch.

"You'd be surprised," said Rossi.

Hotch noticed Spencer's presence right next to him causing him to hold the papers in a way so Spencer could look, "This is detailed."

"Future tense. They're fantasies," said Spencer.

"That agent thinks it could be more than that," said Rossi.

"There's more of this?" asked Hotch.

"A few boxes in the field office. I'd like to drive up there look at the rest of the material," said Rossi as he glanced at Spencer before making eye contact with Hotch, "Make a judgment from that."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and decided that Rossi could use Spencer's reading speed and linguistic skills, "I take it that you're hoping that Reid could come with you after the glances you are making at him?" asked Hotch.

Rossi nodded, "I can use his reading speed right now."

Spencer started to head towards his desk as he looked at Rossi, "Road trip nice! I've got books on tape with Peter Coyote reading the entire "Foundation Trilogy"," said Spencer excitably as he ran to his desk.

Rossi looked at Spencer, "We'll leave in 30 minutes. So use this time to let Clarissa know that you're going out of town."

Spencer nodded while Rossi entered his office.

A minute later Hotch entered Rossi's office and turned towards the window so he could watch his brother-in-law pack, "Keep an eye on Reid because I'm afraid of what my pregnant sister will do to you if something happens to her husband. If any agents are giving him a hard time, make sure to defend Reid," said Hotch as he watched his brother-in-law press a button on his cell phone before pressing it against his ear.

"You sound like an overprotective father when it comes to your brother-in-law," smirked Rossi.

"Even though I've been protective of Spencer since the day I met him, my protective instincts increased after Spencer was abducted and tortured last year. Spencer told me that he's beginning to deal with PTSD due to the first anniversary of his abduction and torture is happening next week, so that's a huge reason why I want you to keep an eye on Spencer," said Hotch.

Rossi nodded, "I was surprised that he didn't even blink when a local in Montana called him 'a pipe cleaner with eyes' before I went to defend him."

Hotch nodded in agreement, "He didn't even blink when the Raphael personality of Hankel played Russian roulette over his life before he named me to die."

"I noticed that when I watched the live feed, but that was very brilliant of him to misquote a Bible verse to reveal his location," said Rossi.

Hotch whipped his head around and looked at Rossi, "When did you get the disk that I had Garcia made for the Bureau psychologists to watch before I put it in a classified file that's mostly redacted?" asked Hotch.

"After we got back from Montana, I wanted to know the extent of his abduction and torture just in case his P.T.S.D. reemerges. I have to admit that after watching the footage that was sent to you guys, he's a mighty strong kid to be able to survive what he went through and still want to work this job," said Rossi.

Hotch nodded in agreement, "His first few weeks back were rough because of dealing with severe P.T.S.D., but I made sure to talk to him every day while I eased him back into fieldwork. It took a few months to see him back to his old self again, but I was relieved when he smiled, laughed, and sprouted off random statistics again."

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer was sitting in the front passenger seat of the SUV that Rossi was driving when Rossi looked at him, "How are your daughters doing?" asked Rossi.

"There are days that I can't believe that Diana is finally four-years-old while Bridget will be turning six-months-old next week. I also can't believe that I'll be holding my firstborn son in about 22 weeks," said Spencer.

"How's Clarissa doing with her third pregnancy?" asked Rossi.

Spencer grinned, "Evan kicked for the first time last night," said Spencer before he started to rummage through his messenger bag and smiled when he saw a small Ziploc bag filled with cookies before noticing another bag filled with dried strawberries and kiwis, "Lucy's at it again."

"My cousin slipped some snack foods into your bag?" asked Rossi.

"Other than packing leftovers for me to eat for lunch, she slipped cookies and dried fruit into my messenger bag," said Spencer.

"Good because I don't want Aaron to chew me out for letting you forget to eat," said Rossi.

Spencer dug deeper into his bag and barked out laughter when he pulled out a Rubik cube causing the older man to see a 5×5 Rubik cube in Spencer's hands.

"Diana slipped a Rubik cube into your bag again?" asked Rossi.

"She did, but at least I told her that if she's going to slip a Rubik cube into my messenger bag, she needs to leave the case files that are in this bag alone," said Spencer.

"That's a good rule for a parent to give to a child of an FBI agent," said Rossi.

"I know, and Diana knows that she's supposed to leave my gun safe and the three guns that I own alone," said Spencer.

Rossi nodded as he thought about Spencer's Bureau issued Glock, the revolver that belonged to Spencer's uncle, and the revolver that Spencer received as an anniversary present from Clarissa.

"Diana's and Bridget's future boyfriends are going to be scared of you when they find out about the guns you own," said Rossi.

Spencer smirked, "They're going to be scared of Hotch too, and don't forget that working this job and having a Ph.D. in chemistry can help me dispose of a body without being caught."

* * *

Spencer walked alongside Rossi in the Philadelphia Field Office as he noticed agents and civilian staff looking at Rossi while being grateful that eyes weren't on him, "How do you get used to the staring? I'd feel like I perpetually have something stuck in my teeth," said Spencer.

"You learn to ignore it," said Rossi.

"Even though about 150 guests were watching me exchange vows with Clarissa, at least I only had to face on Clarissa during my wedding," said Spencer.

"Don't forget that all eyes were on you and Clarissa when you two had your first dance as husband and wife," said Rossi.

"I just focused on making eye contact with my wife," said Spencer as they reached Agent Morris's office only to find Agent Morris on the phone.

"Just-just get me that match," said Agent Morris as she hung up and approached Rossi, "David Rossi in my office. Somebody pinch me."

Rossi shook hands with Agent Morris, "You must be Agent Morris."

Agent Morris focused on Rossi while ignoring Spencer, "Jill, please. And can I get you anything? Coffee?" asked Agent Morris.

"If you don't mind, I'd like for Dr. Reid and I to get to this so Dr. Reid can get home to his wife and daughters by bedtime," said Rossi as he gestured to Spencer.

Agent Morris looked at Spencer who smiled at her, "Dr. Reid. Thank you, both for coming. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

For the next few hours, Spencer and Rossi spent time reading through everything in the boxes while they made sure to point out what they found to each other before Rossi went to tell Jill that they believed that there was no unsub before Rossi told him that they're staying.

* * *

The next evening Spencer was at a diner with Morgan and Emily telling his two coworkers about his impressions on Agent Morris, "I have no doubt she's highly capable. I'm just-I'm saying that I find her excitement level at the prospect of finding more bodies somewhat unsettling," said Spencer.

A waitress came over with a plate of pie and coffee for Morgan while Spencer accepted a new cup of coffee.

"Thank you," said Morgan before he focused on Spencer and Emily, "Yeah, JJ said she was making up names for the killer."

"And yet, if she was a man, you'd say she had balls," teased Emily.

Spencer smirked while Morgan looked at Emily, "Oh, don't even go there. This is not a gender thing."

"Right. Let's get back to Reid's map," said Emily.

Spencer used a knife to point out certain points on his geographical profile, "All right, the nearness principle tells us that a killer won't travel far to abduct his victims, but this one's gone to great lengths to spread out his abduction and disposal sites."

"So the sites are irrelevant to the geographical profile?" asked Emily.

"The only location I can attach a real meaning to is the storage unit," said a dejected Spencer.

Morgan shook his head, "Four victims and we got squat."

"For years he's gone unchecked. I think it's only a matter of time before he grows comfortable and starts killing closer to home," said Spencer as he started to fiddle with his butter knife.

Emily sighed, "Unfortunately, that only helps us if there's a fresh kill."

Morgan dropped his fork as he sat back, "So there's a woman out there right now who has to die so we can do our job."

"Before we head back to the hotel, let's talk about some lighter topics," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "Have you decided on what to do with Clarissa on Valentine's Day?" asked Emily.

"Since the plans I made last year went down the drain due to getting injured, this year I'm taking both Clarissa and Diana out for Valentine's Day," said Spencer.

"Now that's so sweet," said Emily.

"Clarissa said the same thing because Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget are my Valentines this year," said Spencer.

"You never told me about what you and Clarissa ended up doing last year," said Morgan.

"Clarissa, Diana, and I made cut out heart-shaped sugar cookies from scratch before we cuddled on the couch and watched movies because Clarissa wanted me to have a relaxing day at home before I ended up starting therapy the next day," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Speaking of therapy, I'll be seeing a Bureau psychologist next week."

"I thought that you've been done with therapy since August?" asked Morgan.

"Next week is the first anniversary of my abduction and torture. I did not doubt that the upcoming first anniversary of my abduction and torture would affect me because the anniversaries of my parents, aunt Ethel's, and uncle Gordon's deaths always affect me," said Spencer.

"You said would, so are you trying to tell us that you've been dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms already?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I had a nightmare yesterday morning at 3 AM, and I didn't shut Clarissa out. Then last night Rossi ended up coming into my hotel room and woke me up from a nightmare."

"How did he get into your room?" asked Morgan.

"He knows about the Hankel case and that the first anniversary of my abduction and torture is happening next week. He asked for an extra key to my room which I'm grateful for because if he didn't he would have to face my pregnant wife, his cousin, and Hotch," said Spencer.

"He would have had to face me too," said Morgan.

"Me too," said Emily.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer pulled out of the hospital's parking lot before he looked at Rossi before focusing on the road, "When it comes to being a genius, sometimes I hate being a celebrity in the academic community because reporters were hounding me when I earned my first few degrees from Yale, ever time I earned a Ph.D., and when reporters found out that I got placed into the BAU," said Spencer.

"Really?" asked Rossi.

"I'm lucky that the reporters didn't know about Clarissa when I earned my second and third Ph.D. When I graduated from the academy because I was lucky that I was able to hide my marriage until after Hankel," said Spencer.

"So you're worried about the possible spotlight Diana might be in when it comes to being a genius?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded as he focused on the road, "As much as I'm happy about Diana ended up being a genius like me, I'm worried about not being able to protect Diana from the possible media attention she will receive if Clarissa and I allow her to graduate from high school at a young age like me."

"With how great you and Clarissa are with Diana and Bridget, you two are going do whatever it takes to protect Diana, Bridget, Evan, and any other future children you two have," said Rossi.

"I know," said Spencer.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm going to end this chapter here, but other than Spencer dealing with the one year anniversary of his abduction and torture, please be prepared for a lot of family fluff in the next chapter because I'm not responsible for paying any dental bills the possible cavities you readers receive from reading all the fluff I have planned._


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, E. J. Morgan, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 28.

 _Sorry for the delay on this chapter because I promised myself that I would not update this story until I posted a few chapters for my other in progress story. To make up for the lack of updates, I hope you readers love it that I have two season 10 characters appear because of the two year age difference between Diana and a certain teenager from season 10._

 _My family and I ended up adopting a one-year-old Basset Hound named Fred, so I hope that you readers can figure out what movie series has a Basset Hound named Fred because Fred is named after a dog from a movie series._

 _I didn't draw my new avatar photo for this story myself because one of my new readers asked me if she could draw a picture of Spencer, Clarissa, and little Diana together and I gave her permission. So here's a shout out to Rookblonkorules for drawing the picture_

 _This chapter starts on February 7th of 2008 and will take place during the first two weeks of February of 2008. The next chapter will be my AU version of Somebody's Watching, but Lila won't hit on Spencer at all._

* * *

Diana looked at her tired daddy as she ate breakfast with her parents and Lucy, "Are you OK daddy?" asked Diana.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his four-year-old daughter, "Do you remember visiting me in the hospital a year ago?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "You had a band-aid on your head and a big white cast on your foot."

"I did, but I had some mental injuries that the monster who hurt me deal with forever," said Spencer.

"Are you better?" asked Diana.

"I'm much better than I was a year ago. I always talk to mommy, your uncle Aaron, and Lucy about the nightmares, but today I'll be seeing a psychologist and talk about what happened to me a year ago," said Spencer.

Diana thought about her school's guidance counselor who talks to her and her classmates about being nice to other children, "Like Dr. Annie at my school?" asked Diana.

"Exactly," said Spencer as he gave his oldest daughter a high five.

* * *

Over two hours later Dr. Merrill looked at a slightly drained Spencer, "How are your daughters doing?" asked Dr. Merrill.

Spencer grinned as he realized that Dr. Merrill was done with the questions she needed to ask, "I'm sad about Diana is finally four-years-old and that Bridget turned six-months-old today," said Spencer as he showed Dr. Merrill a picture of Diana and Bridget together.

Dr. Merrill smiled at the picture of Diana who had an open book on her lap sitting on the couch with Bridget sitting up next to her with the help of a pillow. "Children do grow fast, and the rumor mill has it that you and Clarissa are expecting baby number three."

Spencer nodded as grinned, "Clarissa is 19-weeks pregnant with my firstborn son."

Dr. Merrill smiled as she watched Spencer's eyes twinkle with excitement, "Congratulations on the upcoming new addition."

"Thank you, and a name has already been picked out," said Spencer.

"What's your firstborn son's name going to be?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"Evan Aaron Reid after my late paternal grandfather and Hotch because Hotch has helped me immensely while I recovered from Hankel," said Spencer.

Dr. Merrill looked at Spencer, "You did a great job recovering from Hankel."

Spencer slightly chuckled, "Clarissa told me that if I ever went through a traumatic experience in the field, I better cooperate with her, my brother-in-law, and the psychologists that are assigned to me or she would forbid me from drinking coffee for a year."

Dr. Merrill laughed, "Then it's a good thing you listened to your wife."

"Diana and Bridget were huge motivations on why I accepted help because I wanted to be back to my normal self by the time of Bridget's birth," said Spencer.

* * *

Emily looked at Spencer, "Are you going to join Garcia, JJ, and us for lunch?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "I brought my lunch and I want to work on more of my consults because I know that you two added consults to my pile while I had my appointment with Dr. Merrill."

"OK," said Morgan before he and Emily walked away.

A few minutes later Spencer was heating the chicken stir fry that Clarissa and Lucy made for dinner the night before he headed back to his desk.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer heard a familiar voice causing him to look up from his desk and grin when he saw Lucy coming towards him with Bridget on her hip.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Bridget.

Spencer quickly got up from his desk and made his way to Lucy and Bridget.

Lucy gave Spencer an apologetic look "I'm sorry to interrupt you at work, but Bridget kept on saying 'Dada' and she wouldn't calm down while I played the recordings you made. So I decided to bring her here because of not getting a phone call about leaving for a case and she constantly said Dada on her way up here."

Spencer shook his head as he accepted his youngest daughter from Lucy, "Its lunchtime right now, and because of having a psych evaluation earlier I decided to eat my lunch at my desk while I work on my consults," said Spencer as he headed back to his desk and sat down before standing up Bridget on his lap, "Are you missing me so much that you kept on chanting 'Dada' as your way to ask your nanny if you can come here and visit me?" asked Spencer as he blew a raspberry on Bridget's cheek.

Bridget laughed before she gave her daddy a huge grin causing the 26-year-old genius to laugh, "I've been missing you today too, and I really can't believe that your finally six-months-old."

Bridget smiled at her daddy before she decided to try and grab her daddy's glasses before her daddy stopped her.

"No grabbing daddy's glasses, Bridget," said Spencer as he started to lightly bounce Bridget on his knee causing Bridget to laugh, "Your laughter is one of my most favorite sounds, Bridget."

"I loved it when I heard my three children laugh when they were babies too," said Strauss as she walked over to him with Hotch.

Spencer stopped bouncing his youngest daughter as he looked at Strauss causing him to realize that Strauss went into Hotch's office while he was eating, "Chief Strauss."

Bridget grinned at her uncle Aaron causing Spencer to hand his daughter over to her uncle.

"What are you doing here, Bridget," said Hotch as he pecked his niece's cheek.

Bridget lifted her head and gave her uncle a big grin causing Hotch to smile down at his youngest niece.

Spencer grinned, "Bridget missed me so much that she wouldn't stop chanting 'Dada'. So Lucy decided to bring Bridget here and see if Bridget would calm down if she saw me in person."

Strauss gave Bridget a small smile, "Seems like you're a daddy's girl just like your big sister."

Bridget smiled at Strauss.

"When it comes to both Diana and Bridget having me wrapped around their little fingers, I know that I'm going to be in so much trouble as they get older," said Spencer.

Strauss took in the sight of the baby girl who had her mother's and uncle Aaron's hair color while having her father's brown eyes and curls, "I can't believe how big she's getting."

"I know, but I'm looking forward to Evan's birth in less than 21 weeks," said Spencer.

"Isn't Bridget six-months-old now?" asked Strauss.

Spencer nodded, "She turned six-months-old today, and she's hitting all of her milestones either early or on time."

Bridget looked at her daddy, "Dada."

Spencer looked at his youngest daughter, "Yes, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget babbled as she made a sign to tell her father that she wants a bottle.

"Is that so Bridget Mackenzie?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Bridget.

Spencer looked at Lucy who had Bridget's diaper bag slung over her shoulder, "Bridget wants a bottle."

"I'll quickly go heat one up," said Lucy as she walked away.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I wish that I could keep Bridget here with me until its 5 PM, but I know that isn't possible."

Strauss looked at Spencer, "Mind if I hold your daughter until Lucy comes with her bottle?" asked Strauss.

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

Strauss gently took Bridget from Hotch and she smiled at the six-month-old baby girl, "Holding you reminds me of when my children were babies."

Bridget started to babble causing Spencer to smile at his youngest daughter, "Are you telling Strauss about what you like and dislike?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Bridget just as Lucy came over with Bridget's bottle causing Spencer to take Bridget from Strauss.

"As soon as I'm done feeding you, you need to go with Lucy," said Spencer glumly as he saw Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Emily, and Rossi come into the bullpen, "I see your godparents coming towards us, but as soon as I'm done feeding you, you'll be burped by your uncle Aaron before you're passed around before going home with Lucy."

While the rest of the team started to come towards them, Lucy quickly grabbed a burping cloth and passed it to Hotch who quickly placed the cloth over his shoulder.

"Is Bridget coming to visit the reason why you skipped going out to eat with us?" asked Garcia.

Spencer shook his head, "No," said Spencer as he started to explain what led to Bridget coming to visit before Bridget was full of her mommy's milk, "I'm going to hand you over to uncle Aaron so he can burp you."

Bridget laughed while Hotch accepted his youngest niece from Spencer, and after Hotch burped his niece, Bridget was passed around before Lucy took her home.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer looked at all the agents and police officers that were in the room, "Hello. My name is Spencer," said Spencer.

"Hello, Spencer," said everyone who hadn't met Spencer before.

"Some of you in this room are aware that I never had a problem with drugs and alcohol, but both my wife and boss ordered to attend these meetings. A year ago I was held captive for two days by a suspect who physically and mentally tortured me while repeatedly injecting me with Dilaudid. A year ago today was when Dilaudid was last injected into me, so I knew that I needed to come here on the one year anniversary of one of the worst nights of my life," said Spencer before he took a deep breath, "Because of it being the one year anniversary of my abduction and torture, I'm dealing with PTSD symptoms. On the bright side though, I haven't felt the urge to find a dealer and buy Dilaudid because having a wife, two beautiful daughters, and a son on the way are some of the reasons why I didn't get addicted to Dilaudid."

John got up and approached Spencer, "Even though you were never addicted to Dilaudid, practically everyone in this room agreed with me that you deserve a one-year medallion of your own. You showed an amazing amount of strength of not getting addicted and accepted the help that was offered to you when the case that exposed you to a dangerous substance could have made you addicted," said John as he passed Spencer a one-year medallion.

Spencer accepted the medallion, "Thank you, John," said Spencer as he shook hands with John.

* * *

Two days later Clarissa looked at her husband as she put on her scrubs, "I hope you aren't upset about me filling in for another nurse today at the hospital," said Clarissa.

"I'm OK with you filling in for another nurse, Clarissa. Even though I'm happy about you being a substitute nurse at Diana's school, I'm also happy that Children's National asked you if your willing to fill in for nurses who can't make it on weekends until Evan is born," said Spencer.

Clarissa walked towards her husband and kissed him on the lips, "What did I do to deserve a wonderful husband like you?" asked Clarissa.

"You decided to approach your crush when you saw me sitting on that bench in tears and ask me if I'm OK," said Spencer with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Smartass," said Clarissa.

Bridget who was crawling around on her mommy's and daddy's bed looked up at her parents, "Ass."

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged horrified looks before Spencer looked at his wife, "Other than knowing that we have to be careful about what we say around Diana and Bridget, we both know that Bridget broke her older sister's record for swearing."

Clarissa laughed as she thought about the time that two-year-old Diana swore, "We didn't know that Diana would get out of bed to use the bathroom while we were having mommy and daddy time causing her to hear me said a certain F word and say it the next morning during breakfast."

"I can never forget the look on your face when Diana told us how she heard you say that word," laughed Spencer.  
Clarissa slapped her husband's shoulder before looking at her husband, "I better head off to work, so please don't let me come home to any messes from any science experiments that you show Diana."

Spencer gave his wife a cheeky smile, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Over six hours later Spencer was sitting on a bench as he watched a slightly older little girl join Diana on the playground equipment when he heard a female voice.

"Mind if I join you on this bench while I watch my niece play?" asked the woman.

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

The woman joined Spencer on the bench, "How old is your daughter?" asked the woman.

"Diana's four and my six-month-old daughter Bridget is currently at home with the nanny," said Spencer.

The woman pointed to her niece who was about to go down the slide, "Meg will be seven in a few months."

At that moment Spencer's cell phone rang causing a sighing Spencer to quickly grab his phone from his navy blue pea coat and answer it without checking the caller ID, "Dr. Reid."

"Why are you sounding professional for your own wife?" asked a teasing Clarissa.

Spencer continued to watch Diana, "I didn't check the caller ID, so I thought that I was possibly getting called in."

"You're forgiven, Spence," said Clarissa.

"How is it going at work?" asked Spencer.

"I'm currently on a snack break because of craving a blueberry muffin, so I wanted to make sure that everything is going OK at home," said Clarissa.

Spencer rolled his eyes as he noticed that the six-year-old niece of the woman sitting next to him was pushing his daughter on the swing, "Everything is going fine, Clarissa. I'm currently at the park with Diana while Bridget stayed home with Lucy. It seems like Diana's making friends with a six-year-old girl who is pushing her on the swing."

"Do you have Diana's asthma inhaler with you?" asked Clarissa.

"My eidetic memory never makes me forget to grab Diana's asthma inhaler, Clarissa," said Spencer as he didn't even realize that his companion was giving him a wide-eyed glance.

"I just worry about, Diana," said Clarissa.

"I worry about Diana too, but we're both aware that her asthma attacks are more frequent at night than during the day," said Spencer.

"Other than deciding to check on you, Diana, and Bridget; I decided to let you know that I'm going to pick up some pizza on the way home from work for dinner," said Clarissa.

"Pregnancy cravings?" asked a teasing Spencer.

"Yes, but I have to get back to work. I love you," said Clarissa.

"Love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

As soon as Spencer pocketed his phone, the slightly older woman looked at him.

"Did you say that your name is Reid and that you have an eidetic memory?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Spencer.

* * *

Six-year-old Meg Callahan stopped pushing the swing that Diana was on just as Diana started to wheeze while her usual rosy complexion started to change, "Are you having an asthma attack?" asked Meg.

"Yes," wheezed Diana.

Meg quickly helped Diana get off the swing and grabbed Diana's gloved hand, "We need to get you over to your daddy," said Meg as she started to pull Diana to where her aunt Kate was sitting with Diana's daddy and shouted, "Aunt Kate! Mr. Reid!"

Spencer's and Kate's heads went up when they heard Meg calling them causing Spencer to quickly get off the bench and quickly sprint towards Diana and Meg only to hear his daughter wheezing.

"Are you having an asthma attack, Diana?" asked Spencer as he knelt down to Diana's eye level.

"I... can't… breathe… daddy," wheezed Diana.

"Is Diana going to be OK," cried Meg as she hugged her aunt.

"She will be as soon as I help her use her inhaler, Meg," said Spencer calmly as he quickly took action by grabbing Diana's inhaler from his jacket pocket and uncapped it before putting the bottom of the inhaler into his oldest daughter's mouth and pushed the button that was on the top, "As the medicine takes effect please take a few deep breaths and you'll be feeling better soon, Diana," said Spencer calmly as he coached his oldest daughter through her breathing exercises.

A few minutes later Diana regained her breath, causing Spencer to give his oldest daughter a gentle hug, "Feeling better, Diana?" asked Spencer as he removed his daughter's glasses before he used his thumb to wipe Diana's tears.

Diana nodded, "Do I have to go to the hospital?" asked Diana.

Spencer gave his daughter a small smile as he thought about Diana inheriting his dislike for hospitals as he helped his daughter put her glasses back on, "I don't think that a trip to the emergency room needed, but before I allow you to play with your new friend a bit, you need to sit down and rest for a bit," said Spencer firmly as he lifted up Diana causing the four-year-old girl to wrap her legs around her daddy's waist as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

Meg looked at her aunt, "I want to sit by Diana."

As soon as Spencer and Kate were sitting on the bench with Diana on her daddy's lap while Meg was on her aunt's lap, Spencer looked at Meg, "Thank you for alerting me about Diana having an asthma attack."

"Your welcome, Mr. Reid," said Meg.

Diana looked at her new friend, "My daddy likes to be called Dr. Reid," said Diana before she looked up at her daddy, "Meg said that her aunt is an FBI agent just like you. I was about to come to tell you when I started to have an asthma attack."

Spencer who was now stroking the hair that wasn't underneath Diana's winter hat looked at Meg's aunt, "If my wife wasn't at work right now, she would say that this is a small world."

"Before your daughter had an asthma attack, I was going to ask you were SSA Dr. Spencer Reid because I know that there's only one FBI agent in the DC and Virginia area with your last name while having an eidetic memory," said the woman.

Spencer nodded, "I'm the agent your thinking about."

"Kate Callahan. I work for SSA Andi Swan and I remember seeing you pull the now-retired Agent Gideon out of a lecture before he returned to the B.A.U.," said Kate.

"Even though I have never worked Agent Swan yet, I've heard about her," said Spencer.

"Don't you work on the same team as your brother-in-law?" asked Kate.

"I do, and my marriage was kept a secret until I got injured a year ago because I ended up being in the hospital for five days and my wife had to fly out to be with me while the rest of the team was called back to Quantico," said Spencer.

"Why was your marriage kept a secret?" asked Kate.

"I was only 22-years-old when I joined the BAU and my brother-in-law, former Unit Chief, Chief Strauss, and the Director were worried that there would be agents would think that I got into the BAU due to nepotism when it comes to being my current Unit Chief's brother-in-law. Certain information about me was locked up tightly while my brother-in-law and I were ordered not to reveal that we're brothers-in-law to anyone. Luckily everyone understood why my marriage and parental status was kept a secret," said Spencer.

"Ahhh," said Kate before looking at Diana who was happy to be on her daddy's lap, "Is Diana going to be OK?" asked Kate.

"She will be. She just needs some rest before she can start playing again," said Spencer.

"Daddy?" asked Diana.

"Yes, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Can I have a snack?" asked Diana.

Spencer reached into his jacket pocket and found a small package of animal crackers and opened the bag and passed the bag to Diana who pulled out a cracker and passed it to Meg, "Here, Meg."

Meg took the animal cracker, "Thank you."

* * *

Three days later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana entered Sarah Barry's hospital room and Clarissa smiled at her best friend from church who was holding a baby boy while her husband sat in a nearby chair.

"I would like to introduce you guys to Dominic Nicholas Barry," said Sarah.

"He's beautiful," said Clarissa.

"He has your hair, Peter," said Spencer.

Peter looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "We want you two to be Dominic's godparents."

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other.

"We're honored," said Spencer before he gently took Dominic from Sarah.

"Seeing you hold Dominic is making me very excited about giving birth to Evan," said Clarissa as she rubbed her 20-week pregnant stomach.  
Peter looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Hopefully Dominic and Evan will become best friends like our daughters did."

* * *

Two days later Diana grinned when she saw her very first heart-shaped locket, "Can I put a picture in my locket like mommy does?" asked Diana.

"I already put one of your favorite pictures in the locket," said Spencer as he opened up the locket causing Diana to grin when she saw a picture of her kissing her daddy on the cheek, "I thought that you would want this picture in."

A wide-eyed Diana nodded at her daddy, "Did you profile me, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I just know you very well because you insist on having pictures of us together in your room while knowing that pink lilies are your favorite flowers," said Spencer as he gestured to the small vase of pink lilies that Diana came downstairs to that was by the vase of roses that he got Clarissa.

* * *

Later on that afternoon at 4:30, Spencer hurriedly pulled on his suit jacket before his navy blue pea coat causing Morgan to look at him as he slung his messenger bag around his shoulders, "Have a good date night with Clarissa and Diana," said Morgan.

"Thanks, and don't forget to use protection if you and Garcia start practicing for babies tonight," smirked Spencer before he ran off causing Emily to laugh at Morgan's shocked face.

"With how you spent the last year teasing him about his sex life, I'm glad he finally got back at you," laughed Emily.

* * *

An hour later Spencer smiled as Clarissa who was wearing a new purple knee-length dress that showed off her 20-week baby bump with Diana who was also wearing a purple dress coming down the stairs together causing him to look at his six-month-old daughter who was on his hip, "Mommy and your big sister are extremely beautiful just like you. In a few years you'll get to join in on the dates I take your mommy and big sister on," said Spencer.

"Aye," said Bridget as she babbled.

Diana ran over to her daddy, "How do I look, daddy?" asked Diana as she twirled around in her new dress.

"You look beautiful, Diana," said Spencer before handing Bridget to Lucy before he took Clarissa's and Diana's hands, "I'm one of the most luckiest guys in the world to be taking two of the most beautiful girls in the world out to dinner."

A few minutes later Spencer was driving Clarissa and Diana to Olive Garden.

* * *

A half-hour later Clarissa's eyes went wide when she saw Hotch leading Emily towards a seat before Hotch kissed Emily on the cheek, "No way," said Clarissa.

"What?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Do you know if Aaron started dating again?" asked Clarissa.

"I've noticed that he got closer to Emily," said Spencer.

"Aaron is here with Emily right now," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "Even though your uncle Aaron is here right now, that doesn't mean that you can get out of your chair and go say hi to your uncle."

"Yes ma'am," said Diana with a cheeky grin on her face.

Spencer burst out laughing causing Clarissa to glare at her husband before she looked at her daughter, "Please don't call me ma'am in the cheeky way your daddy occasionally does."

"Sorry mommy," said Diana.

"Its OK, sweet pea," said Clarissa just as their food arrived.

For the next half hour, Spencer listened to Diana tell him about how her day at preschool went.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa were falling onto their bed fully clothed as they started a heated make-out session


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13 for being the 150th reviewer of this story, and also a shout out to mirajanewolf46, TVHollywoodDiva, ms. ladyaries08, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, tannerose5, Hippichic81, and guest for reviewing chapter 29.

 _I decided that I wouldn't do Somebody's Watching when I was on season 1 for this universe because I wanted to save that episode until the team knew that Spencer's married and a father. So I decided to bump Somebody's Watching to season 3 because of the time jump between Limelight and Damaged._

 _I hope that I written part 1 of my AU version of Somebody's Watching perfectly and have it that Spencer didn't cheat on Clarissa. Rossi will have Gideon's lines in this chapter, and Rossi will have Gideon's lines while Emily will have Elle's lines in the next chapter._

* * *

Spencer knelt down to Diana's eye level and gave his oldest daughter a hug and a kiss, "I'll miss you miss while mommy and I are in Los Angeles, and I'll make sure to give Parker the drawing you made for him," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her daddy back before she kissed his cheek, "I'll miss you too, daddy, and I promise to be a good girl for Lucy," said Diana before looking at her daddy, "Will Parker hang my picture in his gallery?" asked Diana.

Spencer chuckled. "He might, but he might put the picture on his fridge."

Clarissa handed Bridget over to Spencer before she knelt down to Diana's eye level, "Like daddy said, I want you to be a good girl for Lucy."

"I promise, mommy," said Diana.

"Daddy and I will bring you home some souvenirs," said Clarissa.

Lucy looked at Diana, "While your mommy and daddy head to the airport, I must get you to preschool."

"We'll call you before bedtime," said Spencer before he kissed Bridget's forehead, "Daddy will miss you so much, baby girl."

Bridget grinned at her daddy as she rested a hand on his cheek before Spencer reluctantly handed his youngest daughter over to Lucy.

* * *

Over seven hours later Spencer, Clarissa, and Rossi approached Detective Owen Kim who was holding up a sign.

"I'm Agent Rossi and these two youngsters are Dr. Reid and Clarissa," said Rossi.

Spencer and Clarissa rolled their eyes.

"I thought that there would be only two of you coming," said Detective Kim.

"I'm Spencer's wife Clarissa, and I came out here for a vacation," said Clarissa.

Detective Kim noticed Clarissa's present baby bump before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Is this your first child?" asked Detective Kim.

Spencer and Clarissa shook their heads before Clarissa looked at Detective Kim, "We already have two daughters under the age of five together, and I'm 24-weeks pregnant with our firstborn son."

"So your most likely going to shop for the baby while your husband speaks to my officers and me?" asked Detective Kim.

"Pretty much, but I'm looking forward to spending child-free time with my husband in the evenings," said Clarissa.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa sat down across from Parker who smiled at them, "I'm glad that you guys called me to let me know that you two will be in town for a few days," said Parker.

"You told me to call you if I'm ever near Hollywood for a case," said Spencer just as a waitress came over and took their orders.

After the waitress walked away, Spencer reached into a pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out the picture that Diana drew and passed it to Parker, "Because of Diana being upset about not being able to come out here with Clarissa and me, I told her to draw a picture for you."

Parker looked at the picture that Diana drew of him, Diana, and baby Bridget together when he came to D.C. for a weekend while noticing that Diana didn't draw any stick figures and colored inside the lines, "For a four-year-old, Diana's advanced at drawing and coloring,"

"She did inherit her daddy's brains," said Clarissa as she winked at her husband who blushed.

Parker looked at the drawing before smiling at Clarissa, "I should do a gallery that only involves artwork that is drawn or sculpted by children and half of my profits can be donated to a children's hospital in a poverty-stricken area."

"That would be a great idea because Spence and I always donate new toys and new books to Children's National every Christmas," said Clarissa.

"And I'm hoping that if this gallery does happen that Diana's artwork can be featured," said Parker.

"Knowing Diana she'll want to include her artwork," said Spencer.

"Speaking of artwork, I hope that you two can visit my art gallery tomorrow night," said Parker.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other and nodded, "We'll be there," said Clarissa.

Parker looked at Spencer, "Are you excited about becoming a father to your firstborn son?" asked Parker.

"As much as I love my daughters, I'm excited about having a son," said Spencer.

"Are you going to have kids of your own someday?" asked Clarissa.

"I want to, but I haven't found a girl who will settle down with me," said Parker.

Spencer looked at Parker, "With how you did a good job protecting me in high school and how great you are with my daughters, I think you'll be a great father someday."

At that moment Parker decided to update Spencer on their former classmates' lives.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa's faces lit up when they saw Diana's, Bridget's, and Lucy's faces on Spencer's laptop.

"Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Hi Diana," said Spencer before smiling at his seven-month-old daughter, "Hello Bridget," said Spencer.

Bridget's eyes lit up when she realized that her mommy and daddy's faces were showing on the computer that Lucy had on, "Dada! Mama!"

"Mommy and I miss you girls," said Spencer.

"I miss the both of you," said Diana.

"Were you a good girl today?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Diana.

Spencer raised his eyebrows at Lucy, "She was such a good girl that I allowed her to have a scoop of ice cream on the blueberry pie I made today."

Diana started to tell her parents about what she did during the day.

When Diana was finished, Spencer looked at Diana, "Want me to recite you a bedtime story before mommy and I sign off so Lucy can put you to bed?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer was reciting "Goodnight Moon" to Diana before he and Clarissa signed off. As soon as Spencer bagged up his laptop, Clarissa looked at her husband.

"Before we get some sleep, I have plans for you, doctor," said Clarissa as she started to undress her husband.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa exited their hotel room with smiles on their faces while a yawning Rossi exited his own hotel room and glared at Spencer and Clarissa, "Have you two ever have sex while Aaron is under the same roof or in the room next to you two?" asked a grumbling Rossi.

"As much as I want to do that, but Spence doesn't want to do that to Aaron and Sean because he thinks that having them watch us kiss is enough," said Clarissa.

Spencer stood in Parker's art gallery with Clarissa and Rossi when Spencer looked at his wife, "With how Diana loves drawing and painting pictures, I just wonder if any of her artwork would end up in a gallery someday?" asked Spencer.

"I wonder that too, but we'll support Diana, Bridget, and Evan on whatever they want to spend their future doing," said Clarissa as she rubbed her 24-week pregnant belly and smiled when she felt a kick, "Evan kicked."

Rossi looked at Clarissa, "May I?" asked Rossi.

"Go ahead," said Clarissa.

Rossi placed a hand on Clarissa's baby bump and a minute later he smiled when he felt a kick, "Seems like you got a strong kicker there, Bella."

Clarissa smiled at Rossi's nickname for her, "My kidneys don't appreciate the kicking, but as a nurse, I know that he's exploring his movement while strengthening his muscles," said Clarissa just as Parker approached them.

"Spencer and Clarissa Reid, I'm glad that you two were able to make it," said Parker as he pulled Spencer into a hug that Spencer returned before he gave Clarissa a gentle hug.

"Me too," smiled Clarissa as she rubbed her 24-week pregnant belly and smiled when she felt a kick.

Parker looked at Rossi, "Spencer was only 12-year-old in our graduating class. Despite the growth spurt he had between graduating high school and reuniting with him in Las Vegas nearly two years ago, he pretty much looks the same."

"Thanks," said Spencer sarcastically before gesturing to Rossi, "This is Special Agent David Rossi. This is Parker Dunley. We went to high school together, as you can probably gather."

"Hi, how are you?" asked Rossi.

"Hey," said Parker.

"It's a beautiful gallery," said Rossi.

"Thank you. Thank you," said Parker.

Spencer gestured towards Rossi, "David's a big contemporary art enthusiast."

"We're exhibiting four up-and-coming artists in this show. Everything's for sale and I could definitely swing a nice discount for a friend of…," said Parker before he noticed his friend Lila, "Lila."

Lila smiled, "Hey."

Parker looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Guys, come on."

Spencer and Clarissa followed Parker.

"Spencer and Clarissa, you ever meet a real movie star?" asked Parker.

Clarissa wrapped her right arm around her husband's waist causing Spencer to wrap his left arm around his wife's waist and grinned as she rested her head on Spencer's shoulder, "I have."

"Movie star? Please, she's a supporting role on a television series about beach volleyball. Totally blue-collar," said Lila's friend.

Lila ignored her friend and looked at Spencer, "I'm Lila."

Spencer used his free hand to shake Lila's hand, "Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is my wife Clarissa."

Lila smiled at Clarissa as she shook Clarissa's free hand, "Nice to finally meet you under better circumstances, Clarissa," said Lila before she noticed a baby bump, "I see that you're expecting again."

Clarissa smiled, "I'm 24-weeks pregnant, and its a boy."

"Congratulations, Clarissa," said Lila just as photographers started taking pictures.

Spencer looked at his wife and Lila, "How do you two know each other?" asked Spencer.

"When I was pregnant with Bridget, one of my former charges asked Make A Wish Foundation if she could meet Lila Archer. I was the nurse who was in charge of Sophie's care on the day Lila came to meet Sophie, and I was ordered not to tell anyone about the visit because the director of the hospital didn't want paparazzi showing up at the hospital," said Clarissa as she wiped the tears that were falling as she thought about the 10-year-old girl who loved acting that lost her battle with cancer, "Damn hormones."

Spencer kissed his wife's head, "I know that its never easy for you to lose a patient."

Parker who noticed a camera flash looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Lila, "Excuse me," said Parker as he walked away and glared at the paparazzi, "Hey you! I told you! No photos in the gallery! All right? Out!" shouted Parker as he pushed the photographer away.

Lila looked at the happily married couple, "Mind if I see a picture of the baby that you were pregnant with when I visited Children's National?" asked Lila.

"Sure," said Clarissa as she used her free hand and pulled out her phone and showed Lila a picture of Diana and Bridget together, "Diana is four-years-old and Bridget just turned seven-months-old last Friday, and Diana is excited about becoming a big sister again."

Lila looked at the picture of the curly brown-haired and blue-eyed little girl who was holding her nearly black curly-haired and brown-eyed baby sister before looking at the proud parents, "Both girls are a perfect mixture of you two."

Clarissa grinned at Lila, "I know, and I can't wait to see if Evan looks like his daddy, looks like me, or is a perfect mixture of us."

Someone came over with a tray of champagne that Lila accepted while Spencer and Clarissa both refused before Lila looked at Spencer, "I know that you guys live in Washington DC because your wife works at Children's National, so why are you two here in LA without your daughters?" asked Lila.

"I'm on vacation," said Clarissa.

"We're running a training service about profiling for the Los Angeles Police Department, and the evenings I'm on vacation," said Spencer.

"Profiling?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We psychoanalyze crime scenes in order to gain a better understanding of the criminal who might have committed the crime," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Lila were looking at a piece of artwork.

"Does it make you feel anything?" asked Lila.

"Like what?" asked Spencer.

Lila laughed, "I can't tell you how to feel."

Spencer smiled at his wife, "Right now, I feel pretty good."

Clarissa rolled her eyes while looking at her husband, "We're so going to the Smithsonian American Art Museum and Renwick Gallery when we get back to DC so I can teach you more about art."

Spencer gave his wife a cheeky smile, "Yes, ma'am."

Clarissa laughed as she playfully slapped her husband's shoulder just as Rossi came over.

"We're leaving," said Rossi.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "After spending today shopping, I'm so wanting a foot massage, farm boy."

Spencer laughed as he looped arms with his wife, "As you wish, buttercup," said Spencer before looking at Lila, "It was nice to meet you," said Spencer politely as he shook her hand.

"It was finally nice to meet Clarissa's baby daddy," said Lila before shaking Clarissa's free hand, "If I ever show up at Children's National to visit a child who wants to meet me, I'll make sure to say hi to you."

A few minutes later Rossi was driving Spencer and Clarissa back to their hotel, "I feel like I'm playing a designated driver for you two."

Spencer and Clarissa laughed.

* * *

The next morning Clarissa looked at her husband as they got ready for the day, "Good luck," said Clarissa as she tied her husband's tie.  
Spencer rubbed Clarissa's growing stomach and felt a kick.

"Thank you, and please stay safe," said Spencer.

"I have my cell phone and pepper spray on me, and Aaron taught me how to defend myself," said Clarissa.

"I wonder what people would think if you ended up beating up someone today?" asked Spencer.

"They'll probably call me one kick-ass pregnant woman," smirked Clarissa.

Spencer laughed, "Are you ready to go home to our girls tonight?" asked Spencer.

"I missed them, but even though this was a working vacation for you, I'm glad that I practically had you to myself in the evenings," said Clarissa.

Spencer and Clarissa were each pulling their travel suitcase as they walked in step with Rossi and Detective Kim.

"You know, we really can get ourselves to the airport," said Rossi.

"I didn't invite the FBI here to let them make their own way around town," said Detective Kim.

"We really appreciate it," said Spencer.

"I can't thank you guys enough for conducting the seminar," said Detective Kim before looking at Clarissa, "I hope you had a nice time touring the city while your husband and Agent Rossi gave that profiling seminar, and I hope that you and your husband send me photos after the baby's born."

"I had a nice time, and we'll make sure to send you a picture," said Clarissa.

Rossi looked at Detective Kim, "Well, don't hesitate to call if there's anything we can help with," said Rossi just as Detective Kim's phone rang.

Detective Kim looked at Spencer who had his own suitcase and Clarissa's suitcase to put in the car, "You got it?" asked Detective Kim.

"Yeah," said Spencer as he easily lifted up his suitcase and placed it in the backseat of Detective Kim's car before lifting up his wife's suitcase and effortlessly placed the suitcase in the car, "Carrying a four-year-old around does have its perks."

Detective Kim chuckled as he walked away.

"I missed our daughters," sighed Clarissa.

"They missed us too, and I can't wait to hug and kiss my daughters," said Spencer just as Detective Kim came back.

"Everything alright?" asked Rossi.

"Double murder at a Hollywood bungalow. A celebrity. A young movie star Natalie Ryan and her fiancé apparently shot to death. It's gonna be a major pain in the ass. You guys care to take a quick look before I drive you to the airport? It's on the way," said Detective Kim.

"Absolutely," said Rossi.

Detective Kim looked at Clarissa, "With you being a civilian, I'll have one of my officers take you to the airport," said Detective Kim as he unloaded Clarissa's suitcase from the trunk of his car.

"Thank you because I don't want to be at a crime scene despite being a nurse made me develop a strong stomach," said Clarissa.

Detective Kim flagged a female officer over.

"Yes, Owen?" asked Detective Betsy Roberts.

"Can you please escort Mrs. Clarissa Reid to the airport and help her load her bags?" asked Detective Kim.

"I sure can," said Detective Roberts before looking at Spencer, "I'll make sure to take good care of your wife, Dr. Reid."

"Thank you," said Spencer before pecking his wife on the lips, "I'll see you in a bit."

"OK, Spence," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was waving goodbye to his wife before he got in the backseat of Detective Kim's car.

* * *

After canceling his flight, Spencer was sending Clarissa a text message.

ROSSI AND I DECIDED TO HELP DETECTIVE KIM OUT AND CALL THE REST OF THE TEAM OUT HERE. SO PLEASE HEAD BACK TO DC AND BE WITH OUR DAUGHTERS AND TELL THEM THAT I'LL MISS THEM AND I LOVE THEM. ~ SR

A minute later Clarissa replied.

PLEASE STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, AND TELL ROSSI THAT PREGNANT OR NOT I'LL KICK HIS ASS IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU. ~ CR

Spencer burst out laughing at Clarissa's reply.

"What?" asked Rossi.

"Clarissa told me to tell you that if anything happens to me that she'll kick your ass," said Spencer.

Rossi laughed, "Your wife is something else, Reid because I never heard you swear until today."

Spencer smirked, "You know what they say about opposites attract because Clarissa broke me out of my shell."

* * *

A/N: Part two of Somebody's Watching will be up in a few days, and I promise that Spencer won't cheat on Clarissa.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13, Hippichic81, TV Hollywood Diva, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, Kassandra Sarr for reviewing chapter 30.

 _Here's part 2 of Somebody's Watching, and I hope that everyone loves the AU changes I made because I won't have Spencer cheat on Clarissa._ _ **Remember that with me having Somebody's Watching happen in season 3, Rossi will be saying Gideon's lines while Emily says Elle's lines.**_

* * *

Over five hours later Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Clarissa's currently flying back to DC, and she said that she'll text me when she makes it back safely," said Spencer.

"Good, and you'll be laughing at the welcome home banner that Diana insisted on making and had me to help put up yesterday," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "Even though I said goodnight to Diana and Bridget on the phone earlier, I missed my daughters."

"I ended up staying at your house last night to help Lucy out because of Diana and Bridget missing you and Clarissa. Even though the girls missed you and Clarissa, we both know that you and Clarissa deserved a small child-free vacation before my nephew's born," said Hotch.

"Clarissa and I had fun touring the city when I wasn't speaking at the seminar," said Spencer before laughing a bit, "I don't think that Rossi isn't going to want to accompany Clarissa and me anymore if Clarissa tags along."

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Why?" asked Hotch.

Spencer blushed a bit, "Ask Rossi when your away from the rest of the team," said Spencer before he walked away.

* * *

A man entered the room and looked at the B.A.U. team, "Excuse me, Hi. Is there a Detective Kim here?" asked Michael.

"Right here," said Detective Kim.

"You're heading the investigation into the Natalie Ryan murder?" asked Michael.

"Yes…," said Detective Kim.

"My... I have a client. She's... Is there any place we could be private?" asked Michael.

"We're all working this murder," said Detective Kim.

"Well... She received a note, my client did, and she freaked out. I told her not to worry about it," said Michael.

"Where is the note?" asked Morgan.

Michael handed Morgan the note.

"Where's your client?" asked Hotch.

"She's waiting in the other room," said Michael.

Morgan got up and slapped Spencer's knee, "Reid. Let's go."

A few seconds later Morgan looked at Spencer, "Did you get a lot of loving with Clarissa the past few days?" asked Morgan.

Spencer blushed, "None of your business and I don't ask you if you get any loving from Garcia."

Morgan's jaw dropped just as he and Spencer entered the room where Lila Archer was waiting.

"Lila. Hi," said Spencer.

Lila looked at Spencer, "Where's your wife?" asked Lila.

"She's currently on a plane back to DC since she returns to work as a school nurse tomorrow," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "You know her?" asked Morgan.

"She's friends with one of my friends from high school and she met Clarissa over a year ago at Children's National. I didn't meet Lila until last night when Clarissa, Rossi, and I went to check out my friend's art gallery. Besides, I would never cheat on my wife," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Even though there are times that I still shocked about you being a married man, I can't believe that you have friends that don't involve law enforcement or the academic community."

Lila looked at Morgan, "I'm not the type of girl who would ruin a happy marriage because I liked Clarissa when I met her a year ago."

* * *

After being questioned by the team, Lila put her head in her hands again, "I'm sorry... I can't. I have to go," said Lila as she got up and ran off.  
Hotch looked at his girlfriend and brother-in-law. "You two go after Miss Archer and try to convince her to let us protect her."

Spencer nodded as he got up and a few seconds later Spencer and Emily were leaving the room.

Rossi looked at Hotch, "If your worried that Lila's going to cause tension between Reid's married to your sister, you better stop worrying because Lila knows that Reid is married to Clarissa. Those youngsters were always holding hands or had their arms wrapped around each other unless either of them had to go to the bathroom last night. I also want to tell you to make sure that if Clarissa ever tags along when Reid and I have to give a seminar, please make sure those two lovebirds hotel room isn't next to mine or above mine."

Hotch shook his head while Morgan laughed.

* * *

The next evening Spencer was letting the cup of tea that Lila made for him cool while he pulled out his laptop and checked his email and smiled when he saw that he had a new video of Diana ice skating.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lila.

"Diana had a one on one figure staking lesson with her coach earlier, and Clarissa sent me a video that I'm about to watch," said Spencer.

"Mind if I watch the video of your daughter?" asked Lila.

Spencer adjusted the laptop so Lila could watch. A few seconds later Spencer was playing the video causing Lila to see a bespectacled little girl who had her long curly brown hair pulled into a bun while she was wearing form-fitting sweat pants and a sweater standing on the ice.

"Say hi to daddy," said Clarissa in the background.

"Hi daddy," said Diana as she waved.

"Show daddy what you learned today from Miss Gilbert," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Diana started to gracefully skate on the ice before she did a few jumps and turns and when she was finished she bowed.

"Great job, Diana," praised Clarissa.

"Thank you, mommy," said Diana.

"Say goodbye to daddy before I shut the camera off," said Clarissa.

"I love you, daddy. I miss you, so please come home soon," said Diana as she blew some kisses before the video feed went black.

Spencer smiled as he saved the video into his documents.

Lila smiled at Spencer, "Diana is one of the most adorable four-year-old's ever."

Spencer smiled, "She has had me wrapped around her finger ever since the first time I held her. Her little sister Bridget is the same way too."

"How long has Diana been ice skating?" asked Lila.

"Clarissa and I took her ice skating for the first time when she was two. With how much fun she had, she asked to take figure skating lessons," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Her coach told Clarissa and me that there's a possibility that Diana might end up in the 2022 Olympics."

"Hopefully Diana ends up in the Olympics if she wants to be in the Olympics," said Lila.

"Clarissa and I agreed that we'll support Diana with whatever career choice she decides on as long as the career choice doesn't make her in trouble with the law," said Spencer.

Lila laughed.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer saw Lila wearing a robe and a bikini, "What are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"Going for a swim," said Lila.

Spencer quickly grabbed Lila's arm and dragged her away from the door and spoke in a tone that he used on Diana when she got into trouble, "No your not because your suppose to be at a safe house instead of staying here."

"Your totally a different person right now," said Lila.

"When it comes to being a parent to a four-year-old girl who is a free spirit like her mother, I learned that there are times that I have to be stern instead of being the soft-spoken parent that I'm usually am. You're going to change back into your clothes and sit down on the couch or there will be a lot of people grieving for you if your stalker decides to kill you while your in that pool," said Spencer sternly.

"You win," said Lila as she walked towards her bedroom.

Spencer headed to the back patio door and noticed someone behind the bushes with a camera causing him to send Emily a text message.

THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE BUSHES WITH A CAMERA. ~ SR

A few minutes later Lila who was now wearing loungewear sat down on the couch before looking at Spencer and thought about Spencer mentioning to her that he's 26-years-old and has been married to Clarissa since he was 21, "What does your family think of you being an FBI, a husband, and a father at your age?" asked Lila.

Spencer sighed sadly, "My parents died when I was four and my aunt and uncle who adopted me died when I was 19," said Spencer sadly before he smiled a little bit, "Two days after I lost my aunt and uncle I ended up meeting Clarissa in a park that was between Yale and the nursing school that Clarissa was attending in New Haven. After being friends with her for two weeks, I realized that I wanted to be more than friends with Clarissa after a few friends told me to ask her out before someone else asks her out."

"Hopefully I find the right guy to marry someday, and its a shame that you're already married," said Lila as she moved closer to Spencer.

As Lila started to inch closer to Spencer who realized what Lila was doing, "I have to tell you something."

Lila stopped inching towards Spencer, "What?" asked Lila.

"I didn't want to tell you this before 'cause I was a bit worried. I don't know how to say it, but I have to tell you," said Spencer.

"What is it?" asked Lila.

"Your manager, Michael...," said Spencer.

"What?" asked Lila.

"Rossi went to check on him, but... He got there too late," said Spencer.

Lila stayed silent for a minute causing Spencer to get concerned.

"Lila," said Spencer.

An angry Lila looked at Spencer, "How could you- How could you not tell me?" asked Lila.

"I was afraid you'd be upset," said Spencer.

"You... You knew what you knew, and... How could you not…," said Lila.

Spencer reached into his pocket and grabbed a few tissues and passed them to Lila, "I'm so sorry," said Spencer just as Spencer got a text from Emily.

PLEASE COME TO THE BACK DOOR. ~ EP

Spencer looked at Lila, "I have to go outside, and please stay in the house."

"OK," said Lila.

A few seconds later Spencer was standing outside where he saw Morgan escorting a handcuffed man while Emily approached Spencer, "We found him in the bushes."

"I told her that she should cut those," said Spencer before Morgan arrived with the photographer.

"Stop shoving me, man," snapped the photographer.

"You're a suspect in the murder of Wally Melman, Natalie Ryan, and Jeremy Collins," said Morgan.

"Murder? What?" asked the photographer.

"Shut up! We know for a fact that you have hundreds of photographs of Lila Archer and Natalie Ryan on the walls of your studio. You have miss Archer's daily schedule on your desk. You've been stalking her," snapped Morgan.

"Look, guy. Hold up. Every paparazzo's a celebrity stalker. If you don't stalk'em, you don't get the shot. If you don't make the shot, you don't sell no pictures," said the photographer.

"Well, this one is gonna cost you," said Emily.

"What! No. That's just wrong," said the photographer.

"Tell it to your lawyer," said Morgan.

"I'm still being locked up?" asked the photographer.

"That's right. Very least, you're trespassing. Let's go," said Morgan.

"Wait," said Spencer before he glared at the photographer as he held up his left hand and showed his wedding band, "If your thinking that I'm dating Lila, don't even think about publishing any pictures you have taken because I'm not the type of person who would cheat on my wife."

"I know that your not a new man in Lila's life because you and your wife had your arms wrapped around each other in that gallery," said the photographer before Morgan led him away.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer instantly recognized Parker in the collage that he ended up rearranging, "That's the guy I went to high school with. Parker Dunley. I know that there's no way he would do this because he was a big brother to me during my childhood. It will be faster if I call him," said Spencer as he quickly pulled out his phone and called Parker and placed his phone on speaker.

"What's up, Spencer?" asked Parker.

"I need to ask you something about some artwork, and I need you to be truthful for me," said Spencer.

"OK," said Parker.

"Parker did you make the collage that's above Lila's couch yourself?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Parker.

"Do you know who made it for Lila?" asked Spencer.

"She claims that she's a secret admirer," said Parker.

"What's her name?" asked Spencer.

"Maggie Lowe," said Parker.

"Thank you so much, Parker," said Spencer before hanging up.

"You have Parker's phone number?" asked Morgan.

"When Clarissa, Diana, and I ran into Parker nearly two years ago, and he insisted that I stayed in contact with him because he was slightly upset that I didn't send him an invitation to my wedding when I married Clarissa or sent photos after Diana's birth," said Spencer.

"I can't believe that Mags would do this to me. I've known Mags for years. I got her a job on my show," said Lila before her eyes went wide, "She actually has keys to this house."

Rossi looked at Lila, "Just to be safe, Reid and I are going to take you to the police department while Morgan and Emily stay here."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Rossi, and Lila were at the police department when Rossi got a phone call from Morgan, and as soon as he hung up, he looked at Lila, "Maggie was in your house, but she ended up committing suicide when she learned that we got you out of the house," said Rossi.

Lila burst into tears as she realized that she was safe while she lost her best friend from college.

A minute later Lila looked at Spencer, "Will I ever feel safe in my own home again?" asked Lila.

"Someday you will," said Spencer.

Lila looked at Spencer. "How do you know?" asked Lila.

"When I was four and my parents were still alive, I had a stalker who would watch me at my little league games or when I was at the park," said Spencer.

"Did your stalker ever get to you?" asked Lila.

"He didn't because my uncle who was a police officer placed my parents and me in protective custody until he could arrest my stalker who had already raped and murdered a friend of mine," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "Three days after my stalker was arrested, the father of the little boy who was killed before I was targeted ended up killing my parents because of making the mistake of drinking and driving at the time that my parents were picking up my father's brother from the airport."

"How did you get over everything?" asked Lila.

"One of the first things that my aunt and uncle did was having me go to therapy right away. The first couple of weeks were rough for me, but eventually, I started to accept that my parents were gone while I made a goal to live my life by making my parents proud," said Spencer.

"I guess that other than finding a better place with security, I should find a therapist," said Lila.

"That's a good start," said Rossi.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was standing away from doors and windows inside the police department with Parker and Lila, and after Lila's new manager was done talking to Lila, Lila looked at Spencer, "If I'm ever asked if I'm in a relationship with you, I'll make sure to tell everyone that we're just friends because I don't want to ruin my reputation by being a homewrecker," said Lila.

"I appreciate that," said Spencer.

"If I'm ever in Washington, can I call you so I can meet your children?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," said Spencer.

"After your son is born, could you please send me a picture?" asked Lila.

"Knowing Clarissa she'll want to send you a picture of Evan," said Spencer.

Lila's manager looked at Lila, "Let's go," said Lila.

As soon as Lila left the station with her new manager, Morgan looked at Spencer, "We need to get going."

"I know, but I need to tell Parker something," said Spencer before he looked at Parker, "You need to ask Lila out."

"What?" asked Parker.

"When I witnessed the brief interactions you and Lila had together, my profiling skills tell me that you have feelings for her. So take the chance to ask her out before someone she gets asked out by someone else," said Spencer before grinning a bit, "I'm speaking from experience because I ended up taking the same chance which caused me to be married for over five years, have two beautiful little girls, while expecting my firstborn son in about 16 weeks."

Parker shook his head, "Sometimes I wish that you became a basketball coach instead of a profiler, Spencer."

Spencer laughed before Parker pulled Spencer into a hug that Spencer easily returned, "Please continue sending me more pictures of Diana and Bridget because I want to watch my adopted nieces grow up."

"I promise," said Spencer as he broke out of Parker's hug.

A few minutes later Spencer was leaving the station with his teammates.

* * *

An hour into the flight, Spencer looked at Morgan, "Are you jealous of my brotherly relationship with Parker?" asked Spencer.

Morgan rubbed his head, "Yes."

"Even though I've known Parker for nearly 22 years, I consider both you and Parker my brothers," said Spencer.

"What was Parker like in high school?" asked JJ.

"He was captain of the basketball team, so I've been in contact with my class's basketball team ever since I attended my high school reunion nearly two years ago. Also because of knowing Parker since I was four, the principal made arrangements for Parker and me to leave our classes early so Parker could make sure to get me safely to my next class," said Spencer.

"Have you played basketball?" asked Morgan.

Spencer smirked, "I'm not going to tell you because I still need to keep a few secrets about myself," said Spencer just as his cell phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Clarissa that included a picture that made him blush.

I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME WHILE YOU WERE PROTECTING LILA, BUT BE PREPARED FOR US TO SPEND THE ENTIRE WEEKEND IN BED BECAUSE ALEX IS GOING TO TAKE THE GIRLS FOR THE WEEKEND. ~ CR

"You are so going to be the death of me, Clarissa," muttered Spencer.

* * *

 _A/N: The next chapter will involve a case that I created on my own while I was at 8 AM Zumba_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Daisyangel, fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, southernbeauty13, Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 31.

 _I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I wanted to focus on my other in progress story for awhile while I dealt with writer's block for this chapter. So to give this chapter more length, I decided to include Damaged. So be prepared for an angry Clarissa slapping her oldest brother._

 _Watching "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" (I was a nearly 12-year-old 6th grader when I first saw the movie when I rented it from Family Video) gave me some inspiration for a scene in this chapter because I can imagine Diana memorizing a certain song._

 **Warning: There is "M" rated content when it comes to certain bedroom activities in this chapter.**

* * *

Clarissa was sitting on a bench as she watched her husband help Diana find hidden Easter eggs when Sarah came over to Dominic.

"How are you feeling, Clarissa?" asked Sarah as she passed Dominic over to Clarissa.

Clarissa glanced at Bridget who was happily chewing on a teething ring while the seven-month-old baby girl kept her eyes on her daddy and big sister, "Despite the back pain, I'm dealing with at 26-weeks pregnant, I feel pretty good," said Clarissa as she ran a finger over her one-month-old godson's cheek, "Holding Dominic is getting me excited about Evan's birth."

"Is Diana excited about getting a little brother? Darren was very excited when Peter and I told him that he was getting a little brother while Courtney wanted a sister," said Sarah as she watched her husband help seven-year-old Darren and four-year-old Courtney find some eggs.

Clarissa laughed, "Diana's excited about Evan's upcoming birth," said Clarissa before she groaned when she felt Evan kick causing her to pass Dominic back to Sarah, "Can you please watch Bridget while I go to the ladies room?" said Clarissa.

Sarah laughed, "I'll watch her."

A few seconds later Clarissa was standing up as she hurried away to the ladies' room.

* * *

Spencer smiled as he allowed Morgan and Garcia into his house, "Thank you for agreeing to come over for Easter dinner," said Spencer.

Garcia held up two gift bags causing Spencer to groan, "I couldn't miss Bridget's first Easter," said Garcia before she smiled at the sight of Diana who was wearing a light blue dress, white tights, and white dress shoes, "You look beautiful today, Diana."

Diana looked up from her brand new Precious Moments Bible that she found in her Easter basket when she woke up, "Thank you," said Diana before she started to sing, "So long and thanks for all the fish," sang Diana.

Spencer and Garcia grinned at each other as they listened to Diana sing "So Long & Thanks for the Fish" out loud while Morgan had a confused look on his face.

"I've never heard that song before," said Morgan.

Garcia looked at her boyfriend, "We're so going to watch "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" this evening, Derek."

"Diana is singing "So Long & Thanks for the Fish" because Clarissa, Diana, and I ended up watching "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy" during our family movie night on Friday," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything?" asked Spencer.

Diana quickly used her eidetic memory and flashed back to when she first saw "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" two nights ago, "42."

Spencer and Garcia both gave Diana a high five before Garcia looked at Spencer, "Where are Clarissa and Bridget?" asked Garcia.

"Bridget's upstairs taking her afternoon nap and Clarissa's currently in the kitchen making herself a grilled cheese sandwich with a few other ingredients," said Spencer.

"Pregnancy cravings?" asked Garcia.

"Yes," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "Want me to bring you back some fruit?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana as she continued to quickly read her Bible.

20 seconds later Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia were in the kitchen causing Morgan and Garcia to look at Clarissa who was wearing a light blue sundress that showed off her 26-week baby bump.

Morgan took in the sight of Clarissa being barefoot, "Are you deciding to follow the phrase about being barefoot, pregnant, and staying in the kitchen?" asked a teasing Morgan.

Clarissa put down her grilled cheese sandwich and gave Morgan her Hotchner glare.

Garcia slapped her boyfriend's head, "You should never anger a pregnant woman, Derek."

Clarissa smirked at Morgan, "Even though Aaron has taught me how to shoot a gun, it's a good thing that I'm not licensed to carry a gun because I would shoot you in the jewels and you'll have to explain to your mother why you would never get Penelope pregnant if you haven't gotten her pregnant yet," said Clarissa sweetly before she left the kitchen with a cackling Garcia.

A few seconds later an amused Spencer looked at Morgan who was looking a bit pale, "You OK?" asked Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer who had an amused smile on his face, "I don't know who's the scariest; Clarissa, Hotch, or Diana."

Spencer laughed as he grabbed an apple and left the kitchen.

* * *

Two days later JJ looked at Spencer, Emily, Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch, "We've got a serial killer in Chicago, Illinois who is killing married couples when their children aren't home," said JJ as she started to continue briefing everyone on the case.

* * *

After JJ finished briefing, Hotch looked at Spencer, "Can we speak in my office?" asked Hotch.

"Sure," said Spencer.

A minute later Hotch closed his office door and looked at Spencer, "Are you sure that you'll be able to handle this case?" asked Hotch.

"I want to help make sure that no other children have to go through what I went through as a child. I've put the deaths of my parents behind me a long time ago," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer and JJ followed Isabel Richards into her house before Spencer noticed that six-year-old Chelsea Dawson was having a tea party with some of her dolls.

Isabel looked at her granddaughter, "We have some company that needs to speak to me."

Chelsea looked up at Spencer and JJ, "Are you here for my tea party?" asked Chelsea.

"One of us will stay with Chelsea," said JJ.

Spencer and JJ exchanged glances before Spencer gave Chelsea a small smile, "I would love to join in on your tea party," said Spencer as he joined Chelsea on the floor.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Richards," said JJ.

A few minutes into the tea party, Chelsea noticed Spencer's wedding band, "Do you have a little girl just like me?" asked Chelsea.

"I have two little girls who are both younger than you, and my wife is carrying my firstborn son in her tummy right now," said Spencer.

Chelsea looked at Spencer as tears fell down her face, "Grandma Isabel said that a bad man took my mommy and daddy to Heaven."

Spencer gave the teary-eyed girl a sad smile, "It's never easy when two loving parents never get to watch their children grow up because I was four when I lost my mommy and daddy."

Chelsea rested a hand on Spencer's cheek, "Will it get easy to get over the loss of my mommy and daddy?" asked Chelsea.

"You'll have good days and bad days, but remembering the happy moments you had with your parents will help give you many good days. Knowing your grandparents, aunts, and uncles; they'll make sure that you have almost everything that belonged to your parents to help you remember them because my aunt and uncle did that for me," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Chelsea was showing JJ her bedroom when Isabel Richards looked at Spencer, "Did I hear you tell my granddaughter that you lost your parents at a young age?" asked Isabel.

Spencer gave Isabel a sad smile, "I lost my parents to a drunk driver when I was four. When I was 19, I lost my aunt and uncle who adopted me to a drunk driver. It was hard for me when I lost my parents and eventually my aunt and uncle, but other than going to grief counseling both times, meeting my wife two days after I lost my aunt and uncle helped save me."

"Do you have kids with your wife?" asked Isabel.

Spencer smiled a bit, "I have a four-year-old daughter, a seven-month-old daughter, and my wife's currently pregnant with my firstborn son. My wife's also an orphan so we agreed that we would make sure our children know who their grandparents are because my two daughters are named after their deceased grandmothers."

* * *

Two days later Spencer looked at Wyatt Reynolds who was standing between two chairs that contained Eloise and Samuel Naylor who were both tied up while Wyatt held a gun to Samuel's head, "Wyatt please put down the gun. Betsy and Travis shouldn't lose their parents this way especially since Eloise is currently pregnant with Betsy's and Travis's little brother or sister," said Spencer calmly.

"None of you understand what it's like to lost both of your parents the same day!" shouted Wyatt.

Spencer continued to point his gun at Wyatt, "I do understand because I lost my parents to a drunk driver when I was four. Luckily my aunt and uncle adopted me and they raised me until they were taken away from me when someone murdered my aunt and uncle out of revenge," said Spencer just as Wyatt decided to hold his gun by his temple "I know that you lost your parents to a home invasion a month ago and your wife to childbirth two weeks ago, but Jayden and Cassandra both need their father to tell them all about their grandparents and mother as they get older. So please put down your gun so you can occasionally see your children in prison and communicate with them through letters while Eloise and Samuel get to see their children again while they get to meet their third child later on this year."

Wyatt dropped the gun as he started crying causing Hotch and Morgan to arrest Wyatt while Spencer and Emily worked on untying Eloise and Samuel.

Eloise looked at Spencer as she embraced her husband, "How did you know that I'm pregnant when I haven't even confirmed that I'm pregnant yet?" asked Eloise.

"My wife's currently pregnant with my third child, so noticing that your glowing gave it away," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Eloise, "We'll get you to the hospital so a doctor can make sure that you and the baby are both OK."

Spencer looked at Samuel, "Your going to the hospital too because I can tell that you have a concussion."

* * *

An hour later Spencer smiled as he watched seven-year-old Betsy and her five-year-old brother Travis hug and kiss their parents before pulling out his wallet and looked at a picture of his four-year-old self with his parents just as Rossi and Hotch approached him.

"Morgan is going to stay behind for a few days and visit his mom and sisters. Are you ready to get home to my sister and my nieces?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at the picture that was in Spencer's hands, "Your parents would be proud of you."

"I know they are because they once told me," said Spencer before walking away.

Hotch looked at Rossi, "Reid told me that during the couple of minutes that he was dead before Hankel gave him CPR, he was reunited with his parents, aunt, and uncle who all told him that they're proud of him."

"Seems like his parents, aunt, and uncle became his guardian angels if they're watching over him," said Rossi.

* * *

A week later Spencer looked at his sweaty wife, "Feeling better?" asked Spencer just as his cell phone rang causing Spencer to groan while Clarissa gave her husband an evil smirk and grabbed her husband's phone and answer it without checking the caller ID.

"This is Clarissa Reid answering my husband's phone right now so there better be a damn good reason for you to interrupt my husband from giving me a second orgasm before you called him," snapped Clarissa.

Spencer blushed as he burst out laughing.

"That's way too much information, Clarissa," said Hotch.

Spencer instantly stopped laughing as he watched his wife start to tear up.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you like that and telling you what Spence and I were doing, Aaron," cried Clarissa.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he realized who was trying to get a hold of him.

"It's OK because I know that your hormonal right now and I'm sorry for interrupting your adult time with Spencer, but can you put Spencer on?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa passed Spencer's phone to her husband, "Its Aaron," said Clarissa before she left the bedroom.

Spencer pressed his phone against his ear, "Is there a case, Hotch?" asked Spencer.

"Chester Hardwick wants to speak to us tomorrow, so I decided that we'll drive up to Connecticut tonight and head to the prison tomorrow morning," said Hotch.

"I guess all the research we did the past few months together will have to do, and I'm so sorry about Clarissa answering the phone like that. Clarissa's been hormonal since after dinner, so Lucy decided that Diana and Bridget would have a sleepover with her while I helped Clarissa," said Spencer.

"It's OK because there were days that Haley acted like Clarissa did when she was pregnant with Jack," said Hotch before he became serious, "I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"OK," said Spencer before hanging up so he could take a quick shower.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer blinked when he found Clarissa in the kitchen eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with pickles, "I'm going to Connecticut for a custodial interview."

Clarissa smiled a little bit as she thought about how her oldest brother and her husband will spend time together by preparing for custodial interviews together before they travel to the state where the interview is happening, "It's a good thing that the son of a bitch who killed a lot of woman in the state you spent your adolescent years is getting executed."

"Are you still hormonal?" asked Spencer.

"Damn straight, so expect me to jump you when you get back from Connecticut," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head.

"Can you please apologize to Aaron about how I answered the phone?" asked Clarissa.

"I already apologized for you, and he understood," said Spencer before thinking about Diana and Bridget, "I know that if I head over to the guest house to give Diana and Bridget each a kiss goodbye, I'll most likely wake the girls."

Clarissa pulled her husband into a kiss, "You would, so I'll give them a kiss in the morning and tell them that the kiss is from daddy."

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was getting into the front seat of Hotch's Bureau issued SUV.

* * *

The next evening, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "That was smart to get Hardwick to focus on himself long enough for the guards to come back," said Hotch.

"With you knowing me for seven years, four months, and three days we both know that I do some of my best work under intense terror," said Spencer.

Hotch lightly chuckled before he became serious, "I'm sorry."

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "For what?" asked Spencer.

"I antagonized the situation," said Hotch.

"No, you didn't," said Spencer.

"Well, I certainly didn't help," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about how he had to save Hotch and himself from Chester, "Ah I guess you didn't really help."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and decided that he needed to explain himself, "While you were getting some sleep on the way to Connecticut, I got a call from Haley who told me that Jack has chickenpox so I won't be having Jack this weekend or next weekend since she doesn't want Diana and Bridget to catch chickenpox."

"I appreciate her for protecting my daughters and I hope my favorite nephew feels better soon. Diana's going to be disappointed when I tell her that she won't be seeing her cousin this weekend," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about his sister "Can you please not tell my sister what I did so I don't have to deal with my hormonal sister being angry with me?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not going to lie to my wife because if Clarissa finds out that I lied to her, I afraid of what your sister would do to me."

"Well hopefully her blood pressure doesn't get too high when she yells at me," said Hotch.

"At least there are only 13-weeks until Evan makes his debut, and I'm very excited about getting to hold my firstborn son," said Spencer.

"Have you and Clarissa decided on a theme for my nephew's nursery yet?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa and I asked Diana for her opinion on what should be the theme of her baby brother's nursery, and she wants us to do a frog-themed nursery for Evan," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled fondly as he thought about his oldest niece, "Because "The Frog Prince" is her favorite fairy tale right now?" asked Hotch.

Spencer laughed as he thought about how Diana insists on reading "The Frog Prince" every night before she goes to sleep, "Exactly."

"With this upcoming weekend being free for me, I'll be glad to help you paint the nursery," said Hotch.

"Clarissa was already planning on recruiting you to help me," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Since you and Emily have been dating since September, have you two talked about children?" asked Spencer.

"Emily and I are planning on adopting in a couple of years," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about the case they had in Colorado shortly after his 26th birthday, "Because our job has shown us that there are children who need a good home so they can thrive and have a good future instead of becoming serial killers due to growing up in an abusive foster home."

"Exactly, and your past is one of the reasons why Emily and I agreed on adoption since your aunt and uncle did a great job raising you," said Hotch.

Spencer blushed a little bit, "Knowing Diana, she'll want you and Emily to adopt a little girl around her age so she can have a cousin her age to play with."

"I was thinking the same thing too, but adopting a child won't happen for another couple of years because I would want to marry Emily first," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled a little bit, "At least you'll put your mother's engagement ring to use because Clarissa wanted to wear my mom's engagement ring."

"I know," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that night a tired Diana looked at her favorite uncle, "Can you please tuck me in and read "The Frog Prince" to me, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

"I sure can, squirt," said Hotch as he lifted Diana and settled her on his hip, "Give your mommy and daddy each a kiss before I take you upstairs."

A few seconds later Spencer accepted a sloppy kiss from Diana.

"Goodnight, daddy, and I love you," said Diana.

"Goodnight, bumblebee, and I love you too," said Spencer.

Diana then gave a kiss to her mommy, "Goodnight, mommy, and I love you."

"Goodnight, sweet pea, and I love you too," said Clarissa.

As soon as Hotch took Diana upstairs, Clarissa looked at her husband, "How did that custodial interview go?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer helped Clarissa sit down, "Please don't get too angry about what I'm about to tell you because I don't want to take you to the emergency room due to high blood pressure or premature labor."

"OK," said Clarissa.

Spencer quickly recounted what happened in that interrogation room.

When he was finished, Spencer looked at his fuming wife, "Are you OK?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, but I'm glad that you were there to save Aaron's ass," said Clarissa.

A minute later Hotch came down the stairs and laid his eyes on his fuming sister who stood up and briskly walked over to him and slapped him on the face, "Why in the world would you put Spence and yourself in danger like that by having Chester Hardwick unchained while you antagonized the situation?" asked a yelling Clarissa.

Spencer put a hand on his wife's arm, "Don't yell because yelling isn't good for you and Evan and we don't want to wake up Diana and Bridget."

Clarissa took a few deep calming breaths before looking at her brother, "Its a good thing that Spence was in that room with you because I know that things would have ended much differently in that interrogation room if someone else was with you," said Clarissa as she rubbed her 27-week pregnant belly and started to cry, "I need you to stay alive because Jack, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Spence, your team, Sean, and I all need you. I don't know if I would have survived if I lost both you and Spence today."

Hotch quickly pulled his sister into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Clarissa."

"You promise that you won't pull a stunt like that again?" asked Clarissa.

"I promise," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his wife, "You already know that I've been making better decisions in the field since Hankel."

Clarissa pulled her husband into a kiss, "I know, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at her brother, "You're going to stay the night."

"I had a feeling that you were going to have me stay the night, so I brought in my go-bag," said Hotch.

Clarissa looked at the clock and yawned, "Since I only stayed up because of Diana insisting on staying down here until her daddy came home, we need to head to bed."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were getting into their bed while Hotch fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he saw Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Rossi enter the bullpen.

"Pretty boy. How was Connecticut with your brother-in-law?" asked Morgan.

Spencer thought about the 13-minute long profile he came up with out of the blue to save his and Hotch's life, "Ultimately uneventful."

"I'm going to let Penelope know that I'm back," said Morgan as he walked away to see his girlfriend.

"I'm glad that they got together before Hotch would let us lock them in an interrogation room, Emily," said Spencer.

Emily laughed, "I know."

"Garcia and Morgan sitting in a tree," sang JJ.

Spencer and Emily laughed while Spencer looked at Emily, "I can never forget the time Clarissa had to explain that song to me."

"You never knew that song until Clarissa explained it to you?" asked Emily.

"I graduated high school when I was 12, Emily," said Spencer.

"What caused Clarissa to explain that song to you?" asked Emily.

"When I was dating Clarissa, she dragged me along on one of her volunteer sessions so I could put on a magic show for the kids. When I asked Clarissa to kiss me for part of the magic trick I was doing, a bunch of the kids started singing that song. During Thanksgiving last year, Diana started singing that song when she walked in on Clarissa and me having a make-out session before I cut up an orange for her," said Spencer.

Emily laughed, "So that's why you and Clarissa disappeared for a while when Clarissa asked you to help her in the kitchen."

Spencer blushed a bit as he looked at Emily, "You should let Hotch know that your back. Don't forget to ask him about what happened in Connecticut because my 27-week pregnant wife ended up slapping her brother for what happened during the interview."

"I better go ask him what happened," said Emily as she got up and headed to Hotch's office.

A few seconds later Spencer was focusing on his paperwork again as he felt the excitement of going home to Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget.

* * *

 _A/N: I created a new poll that deals with Evan, so please visit my profile and vote._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13, tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, fishtrek, E. J. Morgan, Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 32.

 _This story now has over 20,000 views which I'm very flattered about._

 **Trigger warning: Mention of suicide in this chapter so please read at your own risk.**

* * *

Clarissa rubbed her pregnant stomach causing Diana who was petting Merton and Daisy to look at her mommy and daddy, "When will Bridget start walking?" asked Diana.

"She'll start walking when she's ready," said Clarissa.

"When did I start walking?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "You took your first steps on my 23rd birthday when you were nine-months-old. Taking your first steps on my birthday made my birthday even better," said Spencer before he looked at a babbling Bridget and burst out laughing when he saw Bridget's right hand.

"What's so funny, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Check out Bridget's right hand," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at Bridget's right hand and gasped at the sight of Bridget sticking out her middle finger causing her to burst into a fit of giggles as tears fell down her face.

"What so funny?" asked Diana.

"Just don't copy what Bridget's currently doing with her right hand," said Spencer.

Diana looked at Bridget's right hand, "Mrs. Lee told us that sticking our middle finger out is a very rude gesture after Sammy stuck his middle finger out at her."

"Seems like Sammy is the class clown," said Clarissa.

"He gets a lot of timeouts. Will Bridget get a timeout for doing a naughty gesture?" asked Diana.

"She won't get a timeout because at eight-months-old Bridget doesn't know that sticking out her middle finger is very naughty," said Clarissa.

"When will Bridget start getting timeouts?" asked Diana.

"Eventually Bridget will get timeouts for when she does something wrong because we started giving you timeouts when you were 18-months-old," said Spencer.

* * *

After briefing on the jet, Spencer saw a new picture of Bridget sitting in a baby swing at the park with a huge grin on her face.

I ASKED BRIDGET IF I SHOULD TAKE HER PICTURE FOR YOU AND CLARISSA, SHE GAVE ME A HUGE GRIN. ~ LR

"What are you smiling about?" asked Emily.

"Lucy just sent me a picture of Bridget," said Spencer as he passed his phone around.

Rossi who was looking at the picture of a grinning Bridget looked at Spencer, "With how fast your eight-month-old daughter is growing, are you getting excited about having another baby in the house?" asked Rossi.

"Very," said Spencer.

"Who are you hoping for Evan to look like more?" asked JJ.

"Clarissa wants Evan to look just like me," said Spencer.

"What about you?" asked Emily.

"I want Evan to look like Clarissa," said Spencer.

"What does Diana think?" asked Rossi.

"Because of Diana being a perfect mixture of Clarissa and me, she wants Evan to be a perfect mixture too," said Spencer before smiling a little bit, "Either way, I just want my son to be born healthy."

"That's what most parents want," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "I hope that you know that you've been acting like Diana would when she doesn't want to do something ever since briefing."

* * *

Spencer started pacing after he did a linguistic analysis on the latest letter from the crime scene, "They all have the same type of tone. It's uncanny," said Spencer.

"And you're saying that they all wrote these willingly?" asked Emily.

Spencer turned around and looked at Emily before he pointed at one of the letters, "None of them are forced, but even here in Curtis Fackler's, he never says goodbye. It's like they're not meant for anybody, not for a wife, not for a kid."

"Then who are they writing them to?" asked Emily.

Spencer thought about the letter he had to write to himself after he lost his aunt and uncle, "They're amends, to themselves, and I- I believe they're written as part of a program."

"Program?" asked Emily.

"The five stages of grief- in some self-help groups they ask you to write down amends to yourself," said Spencer.

"Is that right?" asked Emily.

"After aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon died, I attended a grief counseling group and I had to write a letter to myself because I practically blamed myself for taking aunt Ethel away from her sister so I can attend Yale with the proper adult supervision I needed," said Spencer.

"And all of these groups are anonymous, right?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, and a few minutes later Detective Baleman was with them while Spencer and Emily video chatted with Garcia.

"Well, just to give you an idea of what we're dealing with here, just for alcoholic support groups for tonight, Monday, there are...91 around Pittsburgh Proper," said Garcia.

"You gotta be kidding me. That many?" asked Detective Baleman.

"They have different meetings all day and night, different locations, different degrees of participation, of religiousness," said Spencer.

"OK, I've sent you a schedule of meetings for the major grief staples- alcohol, drugs, depression, and loss- all within a two-mile radius of Shadyside. There are 11," said Garcia.

Emily walked over to the printer.

"Can we get a list of names?" asked Detective Baleman.

"No," said Spencer.

"Why not?" asked Detective Baleman.

"They're anonymous. That's how he's been getting away with it," said Spencer.

"Let's gather the troops. We're gonna need all the people you can spare," said Emily.

"You got it," said Detective Baleman.

Spencer looked at Detective Baleman, "I ended up attending meetings for loss when I was 19 because I lost my aunt and uncle who adopted me after my parents died when I was four to a drunk driver. Even though it has been over 22 years since I lost my parents and over seven years since I lost my aunt and uncle, I occasionally attend meetings around the anniversaries of their deaths."

* * *

The next morning Spencer stood with Hotch, Rossi, and Detective Baleman who looked at Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi, "I wanted to thank you for all you did and for believing me when no one else did," said Detective Baleman.

Rossi thought about the conversation that both he and Hotch had with Spencer after Spencer read the journal as he looked at Detective Baleman, "Ron…," said Rossi.

"Thank you," said Detective Baleman.

"Paul's journal- I read it," said Spencer as he took a deep breath before deciding to say the detective's first name, "Ronnie, your brother Paul wasn't murdered."

Rossi decided to take over, "In Peter's apartment, unlike all the other victims, Paul's name was nowhere to be found."

"I-I don't understand. You said the psychological autopsy was inconclusive," said Detective Baleman.

Hotch thought about what his brother-in-law told him, "Further analysis of the journal concludes it was suicide."

"I'm sorry," said Rossi.

"You're wrong. But like I said, thanks for coming," said Detective Baleman before he walked away.

* * *

Spencer was sitting on one end of the couch on the jet reading one of the books that he packed when Rossi looked at Spencer.

"How is Evan's nursery coming along?" asked Rossi.

"The first coat of green paint got painted last Saturday with Hotch's, Lucy's, and Diana's help. This weekend we'll be painting the second coat," said Spencer.

"Why green paint?" asked Rossi.

Spencer smiled, "Two weekends ago Clarissa and I asked Diana to help us decide the theme for Evan's nursery, and Diana decided that we'll do a frog-themed nursery."

Hotch looked at Rossi, "Diana's favorite fairy tale is "The Frog Prince" so that's why she decided on frogs."

At that moment Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to softly chuckle at the text message that Clarissa sent him so he couldn't wake JJ up.

I'M CRAVING A COOKIE DOUGH BLIZZARD FROM DAIRY QUEEN RIGHT NOW. ~ CR

"What's so funny?" asked Hotch.

"Your sister is craving a cookie dough blizzard from Dairy Queen right now. If I'm able to go straight home, I would take Bridget with me to Dairy Queen when they open before stopping at Washington International School with the Blizzard and surprise Clarissa and Diana," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "I was already planning that we all have today off and paperwork can wait until tomorrow, so you can go straight home and see Bridget and get my sister what she wants."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"You didn't tell Clarissa or Diana that you're coming home today?" asked Rossi.

"I enjoy seeing the looks on their faces when I surprise them after a case," said Spencer before he returned to his book.

* * *

A few hours later Clarissa was sitting at her desk looking at a picture of her, Spencer, Diana, and Bridget together when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Bridget.

Clarissa slowly stood up and smiled when she saw Bridget crawling towards her, "What are you doing here Bridget Mackenzie?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget scrambled into a sitting position and pointed at the door, "Dada ho."

At that moment Spencer entered his wife's office, "I got home three hours ago, and I have today off," said Spencer as he held up a large cookie dough Blizzard, "I believe that you ordered a cookie dough Blizzard from Dairy Queen, milady," said Spencer as he bowed down before setting the Blizzard onto Clarissa's desk.

Clarissa laughed as she quickly headed towards her husband and slapped his chest, "You," laughed Clarissa before she grabbed her husband's tie and pulled Spencer into a kiss.

20 seconds later Spencer and Clarissa broke out of their kiss to Bridget's laughter and a few kids standing in the doorway giggling.

Spencer scooped up Bridget before he rested a hand on his wife's growing belly and smiled when he felt a kick, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Clarissa before she kissed Bridget's head.

"I should let you get back to work while I go surprise Diana before I take Bridget home," said Spencer.

"Should I call Mrs. Lee and let her know that your coming?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "When I signed in as a visitor, I requested that you and Diana weren't alerted about me being here because I wanted to surprise two of my three favorite girls since I already surprised Bridget."

Clarissa looked at Bridget, "You must have been very happy when you saw daddy walk into the house."

Bridget grinned at her daddy, "Aye."

Spencer looked at Bridget, "What do you say about visiting Diana before I take you to the park?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned at the mention of her big sister's name, "Aye."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Have a fun day with Bridget."

Spencer kissed his wife, "I will."

A few minutes later Spencer was being let into Diana's preschool classroom and he smiled at the sight of Diana doing some multiplication problems on a chalkboard before Bridget decided to alert her presence.

Bridget grinned when she saw her big sister, "Hi."

Diana turned around when she heard her baby sister talk before her face lit up when she saw her daddy smiling at her, "Daddy, your home!" cried Diana as she quickly ran over to her daddy and hugged him.

"Got home from Pittsburgh a couple of hours ago," said Spencer as he easily bent down and scooped up Diana with his free arm before returning to his full height with both of his daughters on his hips.

"You didn't tell mommy," said Diana as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer kissed Diana's cheek, "I wanted to surprise you, mommy, and Bridget."

Mrs. Lee looked at Spencer, "Since your here, do you want to do a few magic tricks for the children before you and Bridget head home?" asked Mrs. Lee.

"I was already planning on doing a few magic tricks," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "Would you like to have the honor of holding your baby sister during my magic show?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," grinned Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was doing a card trick for his oldest daughter, Diana's classmates, and Diana's teachers.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer looked at Clarissa as they got ready for bed, "Remember watching the news about the fire in Pittsburgh that killed 14 children?" asked Spencer.

"Was the case you just worked connected to that fire?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer as he briefly told Clarissa about the case without giving any names.

When Spencer was finished, he looked at his wife, "Professor Richards refused to let me be alone after I was told that my aunt and uncle were dead because he was afraid that I would commit suicide due to all of the losses I already dealt with. I knew that I had to stay alive and accept the help because I knew that aunt Elena and my godparents needed me since aunt Elena lost her son to a rattlesnake and Alex and James lost their son to an unknown illness."

"When I woke up at Children's National and Aaron and Sean told me that mom was dead and I could no longer compete in competitive figure skating, I thought about suicide. But knowing that my brothers lost their mother while almost losing me, I knew that my brothers couldn't lose me too," said Clarissa.

"And we both found someone who gave us another reason to live and start our futures," grinned Spencer.  
"Nurse Janet Powell asked me to help her entertain the hospitalized children causing me to become a pediatric nurse," said Clarissa.

"And I met you," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

* * *

 _A/N: Next up is Elephant's Memory, and I'll be making some changes because of Spencer not wanting to anger his 29-week pregnant wife in the next chapter. Diana's IQ will be revealed in the next chapter because some of Spencer's behavior in the next chapter will be because of Diana's IQ and how worried he is over his oldest daughter._


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Guest for being the 175th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to Daisyangel, fishtrek, Angel Wings00 for, southernbeauty13, TVHollywoodDiva, Dandelion's Lollipop for reviewing chapter 33.

 _Dandelion's Lollipop: I will be doing Lo-Fi, Mayhem, Minimal Loss, and Amplification._

 _Clarissa's pregnancy hormones are shown in the beginning of this chapter._

 _Spencer doesn't attend Beltway Clean Cops in this chapter because Ryan Phillips didn't get killed by Jack Vaughn in front of Spencer who doesn't end up craving for Dilaudid in this chapter and the next one._

 _When it comes to Diana catching colds from preschool, every school year until graduation, I would always catch a total of three colds each school year before I started to get sick less after graduating from high school. Since graduating high school, I was lucky to go over a year without catching a cold even though I dealt with a total of three colds last winter._

 _If any of you readers are currently dealing with a mid-April snowstorm like me or has a snowstorm coming your way, please stay safe._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in front of Mrs. Lee who looked at the 26-year-old parents, "I have the results of Diana's IQ test that you two consented to," said Mrs. Lee as she passed the results to Spencer.

Spencer quickly read the report as his eyes went wide.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana has an IQ of 168, and I scored 170 when I had my first IQ test. Also, Diana reads a total of 19,000 words per a minute," said Spencer.

Clarissa quickly grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it.

"Even though you two are wanting to keep Diana with her peers for as long as possible, I think that you two should consider the possibility of allowing Diana to skip a few grades in a few years because I'm giving her work that's meant for fifth graders," said Mrs. Lee.

Spencer closed his eyes as he started to flashback to some of the worst moments in high school before he looked at his wife, "I need to get some air."

Clarissa squeezed her husband's hand, "Go ahead, Spence."

A few seconds later Spencer got out of his chair and sprinted out of the classroom, and a few seconds later Clarissa glared at Mrs. Lee.

"Spence was severely bullied in high school until one event happened that drastic action had to be taken, and Spence doesn't want Diana, Bridget, and Evan to be bullied like he was. And if you ever bring up the idea of Spence and me allowing Diana to skip a couple of grades next fall, Diana will be pulled out of this school and home-schooled by tutors while I return to Children's National instead of being a nurse here until Nurse Shelly returns from maternity leave," snapped Clarissa as she stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

A few minutes later Clarissa found her husband leaning against her SUV, "You OK, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I know that Diana has a bright future ahead of her and I don't want her to be fast-tracked and start college before puberty like I did," said Spencer.

Clarissa hugged her husband the best she could., "I know that your scared for Diana being a genius like you, but I'm scared too, but right now Diana's a happy and a well adjusted four-year-old girl," said Clarissa before looking at her husband as she rubbed her 29-week pregnant belly, "Lets go get some Indian food because Evan and I are both craving Indian food."

Spencer grinned at his wife as he opened the front passenger seat for his wife and bowed down, "Your carriage awaits milady."

"Thank you, kind sir," said Clarissa as she curtsied for her husband before Spencer helped her climb into the front passenger seat.

* * *

Clarissa looked at her husband as they ate their food, "With summer vacation for Diana coming up very quickly, we need to figure out what to do to keep her from getting too bored while Lucy and I focus on Bridget and eventually Evan," said Clarissa.

"It's a good thing that you brought up summer vacation because I've done some research a couple of weeks ago," said Spencer as he reached into his messenger bag and grabbed the information he printed off, "Georgetown University is offering a day camp for gifted children ages four through seven. And when Diana's seven, she can start going to residential camps in nearby states for gifted children."

Clarissa started to look through the information, and when she was finished, she looked at her husband, "Did your aunt and uncle send you to camps like this?" asked Clarissa.

"They did so I can interact with other child prodigies, and I enjoyed these camps," said Spencer.

"I guess we can see if your godmother can put in a good word to get Diana into this day camp," said Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "I already signed Diana up, and she's been accepted for the day camp."

"At least we won't have to worry about Diana being bored five days a week for two months," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer just as his cell phone vibrated causing him to groan when he saw a text from JJ.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I just got called into work, so I need to pay the bill and get you home before I drive down to Quantico," said Spencer as he flagged a waiter over, "I need my bill as soon as possible."

"OK," said the waiter.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer entered the master bedroom to find Clarissa wide awake in bed reading the book that she was currently reading out loud, "Hey," said Spencer.

Clarissa stopped reading and looked at her husband, "I thought that you were leaving for a case?" asked Clarissa.

"Your brother sent me home to get some sleep, but why are you still awake?" asked Spencer as he started to remove his clothing.

Clarissa licked her lips at the show that her husband was giving her as she rubbed her belly, "Other than dealing with heartburn, Evan won't let me sleep because he's constantly kicking me."

Spencer quickly pulled on some pajama pants before walking over to the bed and rubbed his wife's 29-week baby bump, "Please let mommy sleep, Evan," said Spencer before he felt his son give two kicks while Clarissa glared at her husband, "I thought that he would fall asleep if he heard my voice."

"I think he's going to inherit your insomnia because he likes to keep me awake at night," said Clarissa before smirking as she trailed her hand down her husband's bare chest, "When you get back from Texas, I expect a better show than the one you just gave me before you put on your pajamas."

Spencer blushed as he shook his head just as they heard both Diana and Bridget both crying and coughing through the two baby monitors on Clarissa's nightstand.

Clarissa looked at her husband as she got out of bed, "You go deal with Diana and I'll deal with Bridget."

Spencer nodded, and 20 seconds later he found a crying Diana clutching an ear, "Diana?" asked Spencer as he sat on Diana's bed.

"I don't feel so good and my left ear hurt," cried Diana.

Spencer rested a hand on Diana's forehead before noticing that Diana was a bit warm, "Let's go see mommy."

Spencer gently removed Diana from her bed and carried Diana to Bridget's nursery where he found Clarissa holding a crying Bridget who was also coughing and clutching her ear like Diana, "Even though custodian staff makes sure to clean schools every day, why did we decide to send Diana to an incubator for germs?" asked Spencer.

"We wanted Diana to make more friends outside of figure skating and Sunday school, but even though we make sure to keep up with Diana's and Bridget's vaccinations, we both know that there are no vaccinations for certain illnesses like the cold, ear infections, and sore throats," said Clarissa just as Bridget noticed her daddy.

"Dada," cried Bridget.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Why don't you sit down with Diana and Bridget while I go get them some medicine to help them before we take them to the emergency room."

"OK," said Spencer as he sat down in the rocking chair that was in Bridget's nursery with Diana on one knee before he accepted Bridget from his wife, "Daddy's here, Bridget," said Spencer as he started to rock both of his daughters as he started to sing "Too Ra Loo Ra Loo Ral" to his daughters before they were given medicine.

* * *

Six and a half hours later a yawning Spencer fixed himself some coffee on the jet causing Hotch to look at his brother-in-law, "You look exhausted," said Hotch.

"Both Diana and Bridget woke up at the same time at 2 AM with colds and ear infections. Since Clarissa has today off due to parent/teacher conferences, she told me to join you guys because she and Lucy can take the girls to the doctor," said Spencer before sighing, "Now I understand how my aunt and uncle felt when it came to me going to an incubator for germs when I was a kid."

"You can spend part of this flight catching up on some sleep," said Hotch.

"Thank you, and I apologize in advance for the snapping that might happen," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Diana, how did that parent/teacher conference go?" asked Hotch.

"Can I please wait with telling you until after this case?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Hotch.

* * *

Spencer, Hotch, and Morgan followed Sheriff Hallum into Lou's and Owen's house.

"My deputies didn't find Owen at home," said Sheriff Halum.

10 seconds later Spencer stepped into the Savage home and started to look around.

"How long did you know Lou Savage?" asked Hotch.

Spencer headed to a photo of Lou.

"My whole life," said Sheriff Halum.

"And Deputy Savage's wife?" asked Hotch.

"Hope?" asked Sheriff Hallum.

"How did she die?" asked Hotch.

"Drunk driver in '02. Lou was in Afghanistan. Owen lived with us until he got back," said Sheriff Halum.

Spencer ran a finger over a picture of Lou Savage and noticed no dust on it, "Semper fi," whispered Spencer in Latin.

Morgan looked at Sheriff Halum, "How long was Lou Savage in the Marines?" asked Morgan.

"12 years. He was discharged so he could raise Owen," said Sheriff Halum.

Spencer looked around the house and noticed no pictures of Hope and Owen causing him to look at Sheriff Halum, "I don't see any pictures of Hope and Owen. I was four when lost my parents to a drunk driver and my aunt who was a caterer and my uncle who was a police officer raised me until their deaths when I was 19. While they raised me they made sure to display pictures of my parents for me while keeping all of their belongings so I can never forget them while I make sure to tell my children about who their grandparents are," snapped Spencer before looking at Hotch and Sheriff Halum, "Where's Owen's room?" asked Spencer.

"That room there," said Sheriff Halum as he pointed in the direction that Spencer needed to go in.

Spencer looked at Sheriff Halum, "I apologize for snapping at you. My wife who is expecting my third child couldn't sleep last night and my four-year-old daughter and my eight-month-old daughter kept my wife and me up for a few hours last night due to colds and ear infections."

"Apology accepted, and hopefully your little ones will feel better soon," said Sheriff Halum.

Spencer nodded before he walked towards Owen's room as he heard Sheriff Halum tell Morgan and Hotch about Hope.

* * *

 _A/N: The conclusion of Elephant's Memory will be up within the next few days, and I promise that Spencer won't be as reckless as he was on the show because he doesn't want to anger Clarissa like Hotch did during Damaged._

 _The poll that deals with Evan is still up, so if you haven't visited my profile to vote, please do!_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to TVHollywoodDiva, southernbeauty13, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, Daisyangel, tannerose5, CrazyAssCriminalMindsSammi for reviewing chapter 34.

 _Daisyangel: Clarissa was hormonal after Spencer left the classroom, and she did call Mrs. Lee and apologized to her._

 _So far there has been over 10 inches of snow in my backyard by 4:45 PM on Sunday April 15th of 2018 from the snowstorm that has been upgraded to a blizzard at 11:03 this morning while causing coastal flooding along Lake Michigan (I live three blocks away from Lake Michigan, so I've seen pictures of the damage already), and I know that there's going to be more inches of snow on the ground by April 16th. So if any of you readers are dealing with the same blizzard/snowstorm that's happening right now, please stay safe and stay indoors if you can. I'm already not going to volunteer at the hospital tomorrow morning because of this blizzard._

 _This might be my last chapter until after April 22nd because Thursday morning I'm heading to the Kalahari Resort in Wisconsin Dells to attend the annual Autism Society of Wisconsin Spring conference. So I'll be away from my phone and laptop a lot because of learning more about Autism while I enjoy the indoor water park and indoor theme park._

 _There are no Clarissa, Diana, or Bridget in this chapter, but they'll be back for the next chapter._

* * *

Spencer and Hotch walked with Principal Barter in the hallway of Owen's high school.

"As Owen's counselor, what can you tell us about Jordan and Owen?" asked Hotch.

"Not much. They started dating last year when Owen moved to special ed," said Principal Barter.

"Junior year, isn't that a bit late?" asked Hotch.

Spencer started going through the file that he was given.

"Yes, if he'd been put there for academic reasons," said Principal Barter.

"So what was the problem?" asked Hotch.

"Bad attitude, lack of effort. Owen applied himself in some classes. He did very well. But it didn't last," said Principal Barter as he opened up the door that led to his office, "Here."

20 seconds later Spencer, Hotch, and Principal Barter were in Principal Barter's office before Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "The problem wasn't lack of effort or bad attitude. The A's in math and science tells he's a gifted student. The D's in English and history, that tells us that he had difficulty reading. And the "F" in geometry, that indicates a severe problem with spatial relations," said Spencer as he showed what he found, "That's further confirmed by his atrocious, illegible handwriting."

Hotch took one of the papers that Spencer was looking at, "All consistent with a brilliant but severely learning disabled student."

"Yeah, but his standardized tests didn't support that kind of intelligence," said Principal Barter.

"A spatial relations handicap affects your hand-eye coordination. He couldn't fill in an answer bubble any easier than he could... Hit a baseball," said Spencer.

"Which is why he stayed away from sports," said Hotch.

"Sports was a sore spot with his father. I mean, he joined the wrestling team freshman year just to appease his old man, but, uh... That didn't work out," said Principal Barter as his phone rang, "Excuse me."

A minute later Spencer took a deep breath at his brother-in-law, "He was probably the smartest kid in class. He just couldn't prove it," said Spencer before he lowered his voice, "Being the smartest kid in class is like being the only kid in class. He missed all of it."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law as he thought about how Spencer turned out because of his aunt and uncle, "But schools like this can't meet the specialized needs of every student."

"He gives it everything he's got, over and over and over again, and continues to fail. And the whole time, the whole time they tell him it's his fault. I mean, it makes sense," said Spencer angrily.

"No, it doesn't. An undiagnosed learning disability does not add up to this level of violence, not without severe emotional abuse. You know that," said Hotch before his cell phone rang, "You got something?" asked Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer, Hotch, and Principal Barter were watching a video of Owen, and a minute into the video a disgusted Spencer looked at Hotch and Principal Barter, "He didn't know he was being filmed."

10 seconds later Spencer looked at Principal Barter, "Did Owen tell you about this?" asked Spencer.

Hotch turned off the video.

"He didn't have to. It was posted on the school social networking site. We pulled it down immediately," said Principal Barter.

Spencer looked at Principal Barter, "Once it's on the internet, it's out there forever. Owen knew that."

"Did Owen tell his father about it?" asked Hotch.

"Not at first, but when Owen quit the wrestling team, his father confronted him. I mean, he blamed Owen for the whole thing," said Principal Barter.

"Owen joined the team to get his father's approval," said Spencer.

"How were these boys punished?" asked Hotch.

"Owen identified them, But on film, all we have is their voices. I mean, even if they'd admitted involvement, all they'd have to do is say Owen didn't have to do it," said Principal Barter.

"He didn't know he was being filmed," said Spencer angrily.

Principal Barter stood up, "Look, it's his word against theirs. I mean-parents will get involved, the school board, lawyers. I mean, cyber-bullying is a hot issue right now. And the whole thing would wind up on 60 minutes. How's that gonna help Owen?" asked Principal Barter.

"What did you tell him?" asked Hotch.

"I told him that dealing with bullies is part of growing up," said Principal.

Spencer glared at Principal Barter, "Let me tell you this," said Spencer as he gave Principal Barter a feral smile that made Hotch back up a little bit, "When I was an 11-year-old high school senior, the football team beat me up before they stripped me naked and tied me to the goalpost with all the students watching. After 10 minutes of begging and crying to be tied down, my uncle who was a police officer and the principal showed up because there were two classmates who had the heart to get me some help. While my uncle took me to the hospital, my uncle's coworkers arrested the entire football team and the two girls involved and they were either kicked off the team, suspended or expelled from school, serve time in jail, and register as sex offenders. Parents were involved and they weren't angry at my uncle and me for pressing charges against their children because they were furious with their children when they found out what happened to me. After missing two weeks of school for intense counseling and a family vacation that the school board sent my aunt, uncle, and me on as an apology for not protecting me, I returned to school with a police officer as my bodyguard for the remainder of the school year," said Spencer angrily before looking at his brother-in-law, "I really need to get out of here while."

* * *

After deciding that Owen Savage was an injustice collector, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Can I please be pulled from giving the profile," said Spencer.

"I was already planning on telling you that your sitting out and join Morgan because you know this kid better than the rest of the team," said Hotch.

Spencer saw the questioning looks on Sheriff Halum and Rossi's faces, "Even though I grew up in a loving home, I identify with Owen," said Spencer before he took a deep breath, "When I was an 11-year-old high school senior, the football team and the cheerleaders did something really out of line that caused the entire football team to be kicked off the team, suspended or expelled from school, spend time in jail, and some of the football players were even forced to register as sex offenders," said Spencer before noticing looks on Sheriff Halum's and Rossi's faces, "I wasn't raped, but I was exposed in a way that no 11-year-old boy should have been exposed in front of the entire school," said Spencer before he walked away.

Sheriff Halum looked at Hotch, "Seems like Dr. Reid is a very strong young man to get over what happened to him."

"He's one of the few strongest men I know, and I'm glad that he didn't end up being someone I would have to chase because his intelligence would make him hard to catch," said Hotch before watching his brother-in-law smile at something on his phone, "Even though this case is causing Reid to be short-tempered, I'm proud to have him on my team while being the man who ended up marrying my baby sister."

"He's your brother-in-law?" asked Sheriff Halum.

"I have a little sister who's the same age as Reid, and they met during Reid's last year at Yale and during my sister's first year of nursing school at Yale when Reid was 19 and my sister was still 18," said Hotch.

"Are you the reason why he joined the FBI?" asked Sheriff Halum.

Hotch shook his head, "He attended a now-retired FBI agent's lecture before my sister introduced him to me because he and his uncle were discussing on career choices for him before his aunt and uncle were killed because every single government agency in this country had tried to recruit Reid. Despite everything that happened to him during his short 26 and a half years of life, I'm glad that his infectious smiles and laughter didn't go away."

* * *

Spencer was talking to Morgan about the goalpost incident when Morgan closed his eyes as he realized that Spencer was telling him about the incident that caused him to have a bodyguard during his last year of high school.

"Nobody tried to stop them? Even your friends Parker and Ethan?" asked Morgan as he thought about Parker and Ethan.

"Parker and Ethan tried to stop them, but with being outnumbered they decided to go fetch my uncle and the principal. After being tied up for 10 minutes, Parker and Ethan came over with my uncle and the principal who were both furious when they saw what was going on," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that you have friends like Parker and Ethan, but what happened after?" asked Morgan.

"Before uncle Gordon took me to the hospital, the principal ordered everyone to get inside the school while promising my uncle that he would call the police and everyone's parents and have them come to the school. The entire football team was kicked off the team by their furious coach who apologized to me about his team's behavior. Everyone involved who was there was either suspended or expelled from school, forced to serve time in jail, and register as sex offenders," said Spencer.

"Very suitable punishments," said Morgan.

"I know, and other than seeing the child psychologist who helped me after my parents were murdered, the school board decided to send aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and me on a week-long vacation to Disneyland as a way to apologize to me for not protecting me," said Spencer.

"So that's why I saw a picture of you with your aunt and uncle sporting Micky Mouse ears," said Morgan.

"It was a fun vacation. When I returned to school, I had a police officer as my bodyguard for the rest of the school year," said Spencer.

"I remember you telling me that you had a chaperone with you at all times at Yale until after your 18th birthday," said Morgan.

"I did," said Spencer before sighing, "Even though I usually don't like talking about what happened to me that day, I remember it like it was yesterday," said Spencer.

Morgan sighed, "Ah, Reid, you don't need an eidetic memory for that. You know, we forget half of what they teach us in school, but when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it... We've all got an elephant's memory."

"Owen just wants to forget, and I know what that's like," said Spencer.

Morgan gestured to Owen's computer, "He's been making a big deal out of saying goodbye to Jordan in all of his e-mails. None of its shorthand. That's odd."

"He never got a chance to say goodbye to his mother. Abandonment is his biggest fear. That's why he chose Jordan. He thinks she'll never leave," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Have you ever talked to any classmates excluding Parker and Ethan since graduating?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "When Clarissa and I went to Vegas for the 20th anniversary of my parents' deaths, Clarissa and I ran into Parker who was pleased to find out that I've done good with my life and convinced us to attend my 12-year high school reunion. Clarissa and I decided to because none of my classmates who were expelled were allowed to attend the reunion, but Alexa and Harper turned out to be the same mean girls I ended up going to high school with," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "I know that when it comes to marrying one of the most beautiful girls, working a high profile job, being a father to two beautiful little girls, while I get to hold my firstborn son in about 11 weeks."

"You won it all," finished Morgan.

* * *

The next evening, Spencer was sitting away from the rest of his team looking at a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together before Hotch sat down across from him causing the young genius to look up at his brother-in-law, "I wore my vest, and I deserve a free pass because of you almost killing us two weeks ago," said Spencer.

Hotch chuckled, "I was going to talk to you about withholding information and blocking our shot, and if you didn't wear your vest on I would have given you a different lecture," said Hotch before softening up at his brother-in-law, "You're the smartest kid in the room, but you're not the only one in that room. You have Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack to think about, so don't do that pull something like that again because I really don't want to watch you die again."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again," said Spencer.

"What were you thinking?" asked Hotch.

"When it comes to being a father, I didn't want to watch Owen die right in front of me," said Spencer.

"I understand, but there might be a time that you might not be able to talk someone successfully down," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer.

"I know it's painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy," said Hotch.

"What's that make me?" asked Spencer.

"Good at the job," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled a bit at the praise that his brother-in-law gave me before Hotch thought about the conversation they had on the jet the day before, "Are you going to tell me about the parent/teacher conference that you and Clarissa had with Diana's teacher?" asked Hotch.

"Did Clarissa tell you that we consented to Diana having her first IQ test a bit early?" asked Spencer.

"She didn't," said Hotch.

"We found out the results during Diana's parent/teacher conference," said Spencer.

"And?" asked Hotch.

"Diana has an IQ of 168, you already know about her eidetic memory, and she reads at a reading speed of 19,000 words per a minute," said Spencer.

"Impressive," said Hotch.

"I would still be proud of Diana if she didn't end up being a genius like me, but Diana's teacher talked about the possibility of Diana skipping grades in a couple of years," said Spencer.

"And you don't want history to repeat itself," said Hotch.

"Exactly, and I ended up leaving the classroom to control my emotions," said Spencer before chuckling a bit, "Clarissa ended up leaving a minute later after threatening Diana's teacher about pulling Diana out of Washington International School and have her home-schooled by tutors while she returns to Children's National instead of being a nurse at Diana's school if skipping grades are brought up again before the school's original nurse comes back from maternity leave."

Hotch shook his head at his sister's antics, "Was that Clarissa's pregnancy hormones talking?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, and she called Mrs. Lee and apologized," said Spencer.

Hotch shook his head as he stood up and started to walk away before he looked at his brother-in-law, "With this case bringing up some painful memories and finding out Diana's IQ, I think you should consider talking to a therapist again."

"I'm already planning on it," said Spencer.

Hotch patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder before he walked away allowing Spencer to look at a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Shout out to TVHollywoodDiva, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, ms. Ladyaries08, E. J. Morgan for reviewing chapter 35.

 _I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter. I had to help clean up from Blizzard Evelyn and go to Wisconsin Dells for two nights and three days to attend a conference. I couldn't work on my stories because I didn't take my laptop with me. Also I wanted to update Romance by the Book before I updated this story, so I put a few exciting things in this chapter to make up for the delay._

* * *

Spencer entered Diana's room just as he saw Diana setting up 10 plastic bowling pins, "You can't play with your toy bowling set right now, Diana," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"I just put Bridget down for a nap and your mother is taking a nap too," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana before she looked out her window and jumped when she heard a crack of thunder while rain hit her bedroom window, "Can we have a second date this month?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled at his daughter, "You're ready to go bowling at a bowling alley for the first time."

* * *

An hour later Spencer smiled as he watched Diana push the bowling ball down the ramp that was provided for her. Then the father/daughter duo watched the six-pound bowling ball hit knock down all 10 pounds 30 seconds later.

"Go Diana!" cheered Spencer.

Diana's eyes went wide when she saw the TV monitor above hers and her father's lane announce that she got a strike, "I got a strike, daddy!" exclaimed Diana before she started to do a little victory dance.

Spencer and a bunch of other parents who brought their kids to the bowling ally smiled.

After Diana was done with her victory dance, Spencer gave his daughter a high five, "Great job, bumblebee."

Diana beamed at her daddy, "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome," said Spencer before grinning, Eventually I'll show you how to use physics to score strikes when you outgrow using that ramp and bumpers."

* * *

Two days later Spencer was in the lecture hall of the University of Maryland in College Park, Maryland with his godmother cleaning up their materials just as a familiar face approached both of them.

"That was a great lecture, Dr. Reid, and Dr. Blake," said Katie.

Spencer looked up and smiled at Agent Cole, "Thank you, but I'm surprised to see you here."

"One of my agents attended one of the lectures you two done together at Georgetown two years ago. I decided to attend the guest lecture you two were giving here," said Katie before noticing Spencer's wedding band, "Is it true that your married to Hotch's little sister?" asked Katie.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Why was your marriage kept a secret?" asked Katie.

"I was 22-years-old when I joined the BAU and there were some agents who weren't happy that I was hired by Gideon. So all the higher-ups, Gideon, Hotch, and I agreed to keep my marriage a secret while certain information was kept off the computers and my personal file. It also helps that Clarissa's and my landline number isn't listed in the phone book because of Clarissa being a nurse at Children's National," said Spencer.

"Any little ones yet?" asked Katie.

Spencer beamed, "I have a four-year-old daughter named Diana, an eight-month-old baby girl named Bridget, and Clarissa's 30-weeks pregnant with my firstborn son," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and showed Katie a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget together, "This was taken yesterday."

Katie looked at the picture of the smiling family together at the park before noticing Diana sitting on her daddy's lap, Bridget sitting on Diana's lap, while Clarissa sat next to her husband while she gave her husband bunny ears causing her to laugh, "Your daughters are beautiful. Did you know that Clarissa was giving you bunny ears before the picture was taken?" asked Katie.

"Thank you, and I didn't know until I saw the picture," laughed Spencer.

Katie looked between Spencer and Alex, "Do you two have time to stop for lunch before you head back to Quantico?" asked Katie.

Spencer looked at his godmother, "Should we join Katie for lunch, mom?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Alex.

Katie looked at Spencer, "Aren't you an orphan?" asked Katie.

"Yes and I knew Alex my entire life," said Spencer.

Alex looked at her former teammate, "After Spencer was born, his biological parents named me his godmother. During the 20th anniversary of his biological parents' deaths and his aunt and uncle were dead for five years, I told him that he can start calling me mom because I call Diana and Bridget my granddaughters."

A few minutes later Spencer and Alex were going out to eat with Katie Cole.

* * *

Spencer exited an SUV and groaned when he realized how hot and humid it was in Miami, "Ugh...agh. Is it always this hot?" asked Spencer as he politely averted his eyes from the women that were walking past them.

"Every day, all day," said Morgan as he admired the women walking past them.

Rossi looked at the women that Morgan was looking at, "That's South Beach."

Spencer shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "They know," said Hotch just as a woman approached them.

"FBI," said Detective Lopez.

"Yes," said Morgan.

"Detective Lopez, Miami PD," said Detective Lopez.

Morgan quickly shook hands with Detective Lopez, "Oh, um, Morgan... Derek."

"Tina. So, thank you for coming down so quickly," said Detective Lopez.

JJ shook hands with Detective Lopez, "Agent Jareau, JJ. We spoke on the phone," said JJ.

"Yes," said Detective Lopez.

JJ gestured to her teammates, "These are agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Derek, and Dr. Reid."

"Well, I hope there's no test because I'm lousy with names," said Detective Lopez.

"Agent will be fine," said Rossi.

Emily quickly recognized a face from a year ago, "Hey, isn't that-."

"Detective LaMontagne just arrived from New Orleans to ID the cop they pulled from the bay last night," said Detective Lopez.

JJ smiled as she shook hands with Will while hoping that her teammates didn't know that she and Will were seeing each other, "Detective, it's good to see you. How are you?" asked JJ.

"Yeah. Charlie Luvet and I worked together for seven years. We haven't formally ID'ed him yet, but we believe it's him," said Will.

Morgan looked at Will, "Sorry for your loss, man."

"So, you all know each other?" asked Detective Lopez.

JJ shifted on her feet at the thought of having her former crush and current boyfriend both near her, "Professionally."

"Yeah. The BAU helped me out on a case about a year ago," said Will before looking at Spencer, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Rossi, "Just for the sake of clarity, I'm not here to investigate. Charlie was supposed to be married this August, so if the guy that floated up last night was him, I guess I have the honor of notifying his fiancée, so she's gonna need some answers, closure, and I'm just here to get that for her."

"Do you know why he was here?" asked Rossi.

"He was meeting up with some college buddies to compete in a regatta. He was a big boat guy," said Will.

"So, he wasn't traveling alone," said Hotch.

"Well, he came alone. He was meeting them here," said Will.

"We should track these friends down, see if they saw anything. And the two other victims, any potential witnesses?" asked Rossi.

"No. Paul Hayes was here alone on business. Daniel Brown came down to windsurf by himself," said Detective Lopez.

"So, they were all essentially alone," said Spencer.

"The unsub watched them long enough to know that," said Emily.

"Yeah. He's probably already scoping out his next victim, and I don't have a damn thing to warn people with, so come on inside. I've got everything all set up," said Detective Lopez.

As soon as they were heading towards the doors, Morgan looked at Will, "How are you, LaMontagne?" asked Morgan.

"Good to see you," said Will before he looked at Spencer and realized that he looked much happier than he was in New Orleans, "May I see the picture of the baby girl that your wife was pregnant with when I worked with you nearly a year ago?" asked Will.

"Sure," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and showed Will a picture of Diana and Bridget together, "Diana is now four and Bridget is eight-months-old, and my wife's currently 30-weeks pregnant with my firstborn son."

"Congratulations," said Will.

"Thanks," said Spencer.

Will glanced at JJ, "Hopefully I can have a wife and a couple of kids someday too."

* * *

While Morgan was on the phone with Hotch, Detective Lopez looked at Spencer's wedding band, "How long have you been married?" asked Detective Lopez.

"Five years and five months," said Spencer.

"Any little ones?" asked Detective Lopez.

"I have a four-year-old daughter, an eight-month-old baby girl, and my wife's 30-weeks pregnant with my firstborn son," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was reading a book in his hotel bed when there was a knock on the door causing Spencer to recognize JJ's knock.

A few seconds later Spencer was letting JJ into his room, "Is there another victim?" asked Spencer.

"No, but I need relationship advice," said JJ.

"Trouble in paradise with and Will?" asked Spencer.

JJ looked at Spencer in shock, "How did you know about Will and me?" asked JJ.

"Clarissa and I talk to each other about everything that won't violate National Security from our jobs or the Hippa policy that Clarissa had to sign. I haven't told the rest of the team including my brother-in-law that you and Will have been seeing each other every weekend for a year when we're not working on cases," said Spencer.

"Will wanted to tell everyone about us being together while I want to keep Will a secret, so I broke up with him," said JJ.

"And you thought that you could talk to me because I kept Clarissa and Diana a secret for over three years and you need to know if you're making the right choice?" asked Spencer.

"Exactly," said JJ.

"Keeping Clarissa and Diana a secret from you, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan was hard for me. I wanted to tell you guys about how I really spent the evenings and weekends that I'm not working, but I was under orders to not tell you guys because of some of the response I received as soon as word got out that I got into the BAU," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "When I was laying in that hospital bed after Hankel and Garcia saw my wedding band, I felt a lot of weight fall off my shoulder when Clarissa and Diana entered my hospital room because you guys finally learned the reason why I'm distant from you guys after cases."

Spencer started to study JJ a bit.

A minute later JJ looked at Spencer, "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked JJ.

"I suspect that a congratulation is in order," said Spencer.

"What do you mean?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "You don't know that you're pregnant?" asked Spencer.

"Why do you think I'm pregnant?" asked JJ.

"When it comes to Clarissa being pregnant with my third child, I'm able to tell the signs if a woman's pregnant or not. You have the same glow that Clarissa has dealt with, you've been more tired lately, and I've seen you turn a bit green at smells of certain food and coffee the past few weeks," said Spencer.

JJ quickly did the math before her eyes went wide, "Have you told your brother-in-law your suspicions?" asked JJ.

"No," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked JJ.

"Its something that you have to tell him and Will yourself, " said Spencer.

"When it comes to working this job, do you regret being a parent?" asked JJ.

"Even though I never like working cases that deal with children, I don't regret being a parent. Spending time with Diana and Bridget help balance out the bad memories that are forever locked in my brain when it comes to having an eidetic memory. I always enjoy it when Diana says 'I love you, daddy', the hugs and kisses I get from Diana, and every time my daughters want to cuddle with me and I'm looking forward to the first time Bridget says 'I love you, daddy' to me," said Spencer.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" asked JJ.

"With how you are with my daughters and nephew, you'll be a great mother," said Spencer before becoming serious, "I highly suggest that you take a pregnancy test and see your gynecologist as soon as possible before you report to Hotch that you're pregnant. You should also think about talking with Will because he does deserve to be a father to his child even if you two don't talk things out."

JJ sighed as she realized that Spencer was right, "I'll talk to Will after the case is over and after I confirm the pregnancy and tell Will I'll tell Hotch."

Spencer looked at JJ, "I'm glad that you finally found someone to make you happy because you've been happier since New Orleans," said Spencer before yawning, "I'm going to get some sleep, and you should get some sleep too."

JJ gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for talking to me, and I'm glad that you have Clarissa in your life," said JJ before she got up and left Spencer's hotel room.

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer smiled as he stood with Morgan and Emily as they watched JJ and Will kiss each other.

"Well, finally," said Morgan.

"Mm. I thought she was never gonna admit it," said Emily.

"At least I've known for about a year," said Spencer before looking at Emily and Morgan, "JJ told Clarissa about Will when she went to apologize to Clarissa about the way she treated her."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" asked Morgan.

"I don't like sharing secrets unless the secret is harming someone or I'm asked to keep a relationship a secret," said Spencer before looking at Morgan, "Even though you've been dating Garcia since November and have known her for nearly four years, have you thought about going engagement ring shopping and ask Garcia to marry you yet?" asked Spencer.

"I have, but I was planning on asking you to help me find a ring," said Morgan.

"I used my mom's engagement ring to propose to Clarissa, so why don't you ask your mom for her engagement ring," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Morgan, "Reid's right that Garcia might like to wear your mother's engagement ring. You should call your mom and ask her to send you the ring."

Morgan smiled as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number before walking away.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer quietly entered Diana's bedroom and smiled as he watched his four-year-old daughter sleep for a few minutes before he gave his oldest daughter a gentle kiss, "Daddy loves you, bumblebee," whispered Spencer before he left Diana's room.

10 seconds later Spencer entered Bridget's nursery and shook his head when he saw Bridget laying awake in her crib while playing with her feet, "What are you doing up Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned when she saw her daddy, "Dada," said Bridget before she made a sign for her diaper.

"Need a diaper change?" asked Spencer as he lifted his youngest daughter out of her crib and felt her diaper, "What has mommy and Lucy been feeding you?" asked Spencer as he laid his youngest daughter onto her changing table and started removing Bridget's pajamas so he could quickly and efficiently change her diaper.

A minute later Spencer was sitting in the rocking chair in Bridget's nursery and smiled at Bridget who was awake in his arms as he thought about the case he just worked, "Even though I don't want you to date until your 30-years-old, I don't care if you fall in love with a girl instead of a boy. I only care for your happiness and that includes your big sister Diana and your soon to be born baby brother Evan too," said Spencer before he started to sing one of his favorite lullabies to get Bridget to sleep.

A few minutes later Spencer entered the master bedroom to find Clarissa getting out of the bathroom, "Hey," said Spencer.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming home tonight," said Clarissa.

"I know, but I thought that you should wake up to find me in bed with you," said Spencer.

"I heard you talk to Bridget through the baby monitor, and I agree with you about caring for our children's' happiness when it comes to falling in love," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "Instead of taking a shower, how about you take a bubble bath and I join you?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, and a few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were taking a bubble bath together while Spencer told Clarissa that JJ and Will were finally together while Clarissa told her husband about how the past two days went.

* * *

 _A/N: I already have it planned when Morgan will propose to Garcia._


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

 _ _A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, Daisyangel, TVHollywoodDiva, southernbeauty13, Guest, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 36.__

* * *

Nearly 32-week pregnant Clarissa who was sporting maternity scrubs looked at her husband as she tied her hair back into a ponytail, "I'm sorry that I won't get to spend today with you and our daughters," said Clarissa.

Spencer thought about how Clarissa getting called into work was a blessing in disguise for him, Diana, and Bridget so he could go shopping for Mother's Day, "Its OK, Clarissa."

"Please take a lot of pictures of the girls for me today," said Clarissa.

"I will, and at least you have six more weeks before you start maternity leave until the first day of school," said Spencer as he rubbed Clarissa's nearly 32-week baby bump, "You be nice to mommy today, Evan," said Spencer before he grinned when he felt a kick.

"Talking to our son isn't helping because he's messing with my bladder," said a glaring Clarissa as she hurried towards the bathroom.

* * *

After Clarissa left the house, Spencer looked at Diana who was playing peek-a-boo with Bridget. "We're going shopping for mommy's Mother's Day gifts today," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Mrs. Lee had me make a card and paint a picture of mommy and me for Mother's Day and I gave the card and picture to Lucy to hide in her house."

"Even though you made two gifts for mommy, I still want you and Bridget to make a card and a gift for mommy while picking out a store-bought gift together too," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana before looking over at Lucy who was dusting the fireplace mantle, "Can daddy hide the gifts I made for mommy in his office?" asked Diana.

"He can, and do you want me to fetch them right now?" asked Lucy.

"Yes please," said Diana.

Three minutes later Spencer was looking at the card and picture that Diana made before smiling to Diana, "Mommy's going to cherish the card and picture you made for her."

Diana beamed while Lucy looked at Spencer, "Need any help during your shopping trip with Diana and Bridget?" asked Lucy.

"I should be fine, and I'll take the girls out for lunch too so you can have a few hours to yourself," said Spencer.

* * *

Diana looked up at her daddy as she helped her daddy push the shopping cart that contained gifts that she and Bridget picked out for their mommy to the checkout, "Will mommy like our gifts for Mother's Day?" asked Diana.

"She'll love them," said Spencer.

Bridget who was in sitting in the seated area of the shopping cart that her daddy and big sister were pushing started looking around for her mommy, "Mama?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at Bridget as they got into line at the checkout, "Mommy's working at the hospital right now, but you'll be seeing mommy at dinner time."

A few minutes later the cashier smiled when she started to scan everything before looking at Diana who was on her daddy's hip, "Did you help your daddy shop for Mother's Day gifts for next weekend?" asked the cashier.

"Yes, ma'am," said Diana.

"How old are you, sweetie?" asked the cashier.

Diana's eyes went back and forth as she did the math causing Spencer to smile, "I'm four years, four months, and 12 days old."

"You must be really smart to know how old you are like that," said the cashier.

Diana beamed at her daddy, "I'm a genius like my daddy, and I like math."

The cashier looked at Bridget who was happily chewing on a teething ring, "How old is she?" asked the cashier.

"Bridget's going to be nine-months-old next Wednesday," said Spencer.

"I have a two-year-old daughter myself," said the cashier as she scanned the last item before giving the price and Spencer handed her a $50 bill.

A few minutes later Spencer had Diana and Bridget in the back seat of Lucy's car before looking at Diana, "Should we go out for lunch before we go home for Bridget's afternoon nap and get started on the homemade cards for mommy, Grandma Alex, and Lucy?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Diana.

"Where should we go out for lunch?" asked Spencer.

"McDonald's so I can have a Happy Meal," said Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about how he and Clarissa only allow Diana to have fast food in moderation, "McDonald's it is, and we can go to one that has an indoor playground."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Aye!" cheered Bridget while she clapped her hands.

* * *

Two days later Spencer was sitting at his desk when Emily looked at him.

"How was your weekend?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa got called into Children's National on Saturday morning. I consider Clarissa getting called in a blessing in disguise because I didn't have to kick her out of the house for a few hours like I originally planned," said Spencer.

Morgan looked up from his desk, "Why would you kick your pregnant wife out of the house?" asked Morgan.

"This coming up Sunday is Mother's Day. Other than Diana making a card and painting a picture in preschool, I had to take the girls shopping for some art supplies for homemade cards and some gifts," said Spencer.

Emily groaned, "With my mom being retired from being an ambassador, she expects me to come over for brunch on Sunday if we don't have a case."

Spencer sighed sadly as he looked at a picture of his four-year-old self with his mom before looking at a 19-year-old self of him with his aunt Ethel on his 19th birthday.

"You OK?" asked Emily.

"Even though I call my godmother 'mom' now, Mother's Day is one of the days that I always end up missing my mom and aunt Ethel. You should always cherish the time you have left with your mom because you'll never know if this upcoming Mother's Day will be the last one you would get to celebrate with your mom," said Spencer as he got up and took his empty cup of coffee with him.

* * *

Spencer smiled at Detective Barry, "Hi Steve," said Spencer.

"How are you doing, Spencer?" asked Detective Barry.

"Doing well, and I'm anxious for Evan's upcoming birth in eight weeks," said Spencer.

"You two know each other?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "Detective Barry is my friend's Peter's twin brother. I occasionally see Detective Barry at Darren and Courtney's birthday parties, occasional barbecues that Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and I are invited to, and my godson Dominic's Christening," said Spencer before he introduced Morgan and Detective Barry to each other before Detective Barry led Spencer and Morgan to the area he set up for them.

"So we can use this area until something bigger comes along. I set it up just like Agent Jareau requested. Is she coming, by the way?" asked Detective Barry.

"She and another agent are at Keri's office," said Spencer.

"Aren't you guys a little overqualified for this case? I mean, this guy's no serial killer," said Detective Barry.

"We construct behavioral profiles for a variety of investigative scenarios. That includes stalking," said Spencer.

"We've seen this kind of thing before, and it can get ugly real fast," said Morgan.

"Hey, I wanted to help this girl the day she came in. I just-I didn't have the manpower," said Detective Barry.

"Listen, we understand what it's like to be shorthanded. We're just here to help," said Morgan.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I got a sister Keri's age, and if some guy was doing this to her and I got my hands on him... I'd probably get thrown off the force," said Detective Barry.

Morgan thought about his sisters, "You and me both."

"I had a stalker when I was four. If it wasn't for my mom realizing that my stalker was a serial pedophile and told my uncle who was a police officer, I probably wouldn't be here today," said Spencer.

* * *

Morgan was reading a file before he looked at Spencer and Detective Barry, "OK. When Keri lived in Atlanta, the initial communication happened at her job. But then they got more personal and started going to her home," said Morgan.

Spencer stood up, "The first card is likely an anniversary date of sorts. The first time he saw her or the first face-to-face meeting," said Spencer as he started to write on the whiteboard they were given to use.

Detective Barry looked at one of the cards, "He actually wrote the date on the card. March 21, 2006."

"That was a Tuesday," said Spencer.

Detective Barry smiled a bit as he shook his head.

"OK, so we should look at other Tuesdays, previous months on the 21st, and March of 2005. If we can figure out what this date means to the stalker, it could trace his connection back to Keri," said Morgan.

* * *

As Spencer closed his last case file, Rossi approached him.

"Your brother-in-law is feeling a bit down, so can you call a certain four-year-old girl and ask her to help cheer up her uncle Aaron?" asked Rossi.

"I can," said Spencer as he quickly called Clarissa who answered on the second ring.

"You're on speaker because Lucy and I are giving Diana and Bridget their baths right now," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

"Is Aaron back?" asked Clarissa.

"He is, and before I leave the office, I need Diana to talk to him," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"Your uncle is feeling a bit sad, and I want you to cheer him up," said Spencer.

"Will asking uncle Aaron to read me a bedtime story cheer him up?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about the times that Diana would prefer her uncle Aaron to read her a bedtime story instead of him, "I think having uncle Aaron read you a bedtime story will cheer him up."

"Can you please put uncle Aaron on the phone?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Just give me about 30 seconds and you can ask him, Diana," said Spencer as he got up from his desk and headed towards Hotch's office.

20 seconds later Spencer stepped into his brother-in-law's office.

"Why are you still here, Reid?" asked Hotch.

"I backed out on going out for drinks with the rest of the team because I want to go home and tuck in Diana and Bridget before watching a movie with Clarissa," said Spencer.

"Then you should go home and tuck in my nieces and spend time with my sister," said Hotch.

"I will, but one of our three favorite girls wants to talk to you," said Spencer as he put his cell phone on speaker, "I'm in the room with Hotch right now."

"Can you please come over and read me a bedtime story, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

Hotch shook his head before he smiled a bit, "I'll come home with your daddy and read you a bedtime story."

"Aye!" cheered Bridget before Spencer and Hotch heard Bridget clapping her hands over the phone causing Spencer and Hotch to smile at each other.

"I'm going to get the girls out of the tub right now, so you two should start heading home now," said Clarissa.

"I'll see you girls in about an hour," said Spencer before he hung up and looked at his brother-in-law who was packing up for the day, "I can't believe that Bridget turned nine-months-old while you were in Boston and I was in Silver Springs."

"Me too, but are you ready to go?" asked Hotch.

"I'm pretty much ready to go, and you should probably bring your go bag with you just in case Clarissa decides to have you sleep in the guest bedroom," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was exiting Diana's bedroom with a sleeping Bridget in his arms while Hotch laid in Diana's bed with Diana reading "The Frog Prince" to Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer found Clarissa standing in the doorway of Diana's bedroom taking a picture of Hotch and Diana sleeping together in Diana's bed with an open book on top of Hotch's chest.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were in their bedroom changing into their pajama when Spencer looked at his wife, "You do know that Aaron is not going to be happy about you taking a picture of him sleeping with Diana."

"I know, but that scene was so damn cute," smirked Clarissa as she sent the picture to a few certain people.

* * *

 _ _A/N: You readers can imagine who Clarissa sent the photo she took to, and Clarissa's Mother's Day gifts will be revealed in the next chapter!__


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek for being the 200th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to Arminia, tannerose5, guest, Angel Wings00, Daisyangel, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 37.

* * *

Clarissa woke up to a tiny hand squeezing her nose and as soon as she had her glasses on, she was looking at Diana and Bridget who were both dressed for church while sitting on hers and Spencer's bed, "What are you girls doing in here?" asked Clarissa.

Diana kissed her mother on the cheek, "Happy Mother's Day, mommy."

Clarissa kissed her daughter back, "Thank you, Diana."

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Bridget before she gave her mommy a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

A teary-eyed Clarissa looked at her youngest daughter.

"Thank you for the kiss, Bridget," said Clarissa before gave her brown-eyed and curly-haired mini-me's a kiss on the cheek before noticing that her husband wasn't in the room, "where's daddy?" asked Clarissa.

"Right here," said Spencer as he brought a tray that was filled with breakfast into the room, "The natives and myself have already eaten breakfast and got dressed for church, but while I feed you breakfast, Diana and Bridget want to cuddle with you."

Clarissa looked at the wrapped gifts on her bed, "I need to use the bathroom first before you feed me and I open up my gifts."

"OK," said Spencer as he put the tray filled with breakfast onto the nightstand before he helped his 33-week pregnant wife get out of bed.

Five minutes later Clarissa was cuddling with Diana and Bridget while her husband fed her breakfast when Diana looked at her mommy, "Will Evan be here in about seven weeks?" asked Diana.

"Yes, but he might be born a few weeks early," said Clarissa as she rubbed her growing stomach and smiled when she felt a kick before she gently took her nine-month-old daughter's hand and allowed Bridget to feel her baby brother kick.

A few seconds later Bridget's eyes went wide when she felt her baby brother kick before she laughed causing Spencer, Clarissa, and little Diana to laugh.

* * *

20 minutes later Clarissa was tearing up at the painting that Diana painted of her and Diana together, Diana's homemade card, the necklace from Diana and Bridget, and the massage oil that Spencer promised to use on her after Evan's birth before giving Spencer, Diana, and Bridget each a kiss, "Thank you guys," said Clarissa.

"Your welcome, mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though I'll be nine-months-pregnant on Father's Day, be prepared for you to be spoiled."  
Spencer laughed, "I know, but next year Mother's and Father's Day will be even better."

Diana rubbed her mommy's growing stomach, "Because of Evan being here?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

* * *

A few hours later a smiling Spencer was laying on his back on a blanket with a grinning Bridget sitting on his chest while he held one of Diana's hand while before looking at Clarissa who was holding Diana's free hand while rubbing her 33-week pregnant belly with her free hand, "Doing OK, love?" asked Spencer.

"Evan's been kicking a lot today," said Clarissa as she rested her free hand on her growing stomach as she smiled at her smiling husband and daughters while the growing family didn't realize that Reverend Alden was taking a picture.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer was sitting across from his brother-in-law on the jet as he looked at a picture of four-month-old Diana before looking at his most recent photo of Diana causing him to sigh.

"You OK?" asked Hotch.

"When it comes to first working this case when Diana was four-months-old, I can't believe how fast Diana has grown since the four years we first worked this case," said Spencer.

"I can't believe how fast my nieces are growing too. There are days that I'm shocked about how much you and my sister have grown since the day my sister brought you along for lunch over seven years ago," said Hotch before both adults decided to review the case files they brought with them.

* * *

Spencer was walking down the hallway of the courthouse when he heard a voice he could never forget.

"Dr. Reid," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer stopped walking and turned around, "Mr. Corbett. I didn't see you in there," said Spencer as he shook Mr. Corbett's hand "How have you been?" asked Spencer.

Mr. Corbett sighed, "Oh... not bad, Considering. Um... You aren't not buying this amnesia thing, are you?" asked Mr. Corbett.

"I'm trying to figure that out," said Spencer.

"It's probably something the lawyer thought up. It won't work, will it?" asked Mr. Corbett.

"We have a pretty strong case," said Spencer.

"Good. That's good," said Mr. Corbett before taking in Spencer's appearance, "You look different. Your hair."

"It's been four years," reminded Spencer.

"Right. I forget. Sometimes I feel like Darci's just... Ah-It messes with time, this thing. You know? You lose time," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer thought about everything that he has gone through, "Yeah. I know."

"You always hear about closure, you know? And you never really know what that means. Maybe now I can... Get on with things, you know?" asked Mr. Corbett.

Spencer nodded as he thought about Clarissa being the reason why he was able to move on from his aunt's and uncle's deaths before thinking about Mrs. Corbett, "How's Mrs. Corbett doing? Is, uh, she here?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, no, no, no. She's, uh... We split up. It... Was hard to... It was my fault, really," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer thought about his brother-in-law and Haley divorcing, "I'm sure it was just, you know... It happens."

"Yeah. It's OK. Everything's gonna be OK now," said Mr. Corbett before he noticed Spencer's wedding band, "I remember you telling me that your married and a father when I first met you."

Spencer nodded, "I celebrated my fifth wedding anniversary last November and my daughter Diana turned four last December."

"Did you have any more kids with your wife?" asked Mr. Corbett.

Spencer beamed as he pulled out his phone and showed Mr. Corbett the picture that was taken after church on Sunday, "The baby girl on top of me is my nine-month-old daughter Bridget Mackenzie Reid, Diana is between Clarissa and me, and Clarissa's 33-weeks pregnant with my firstborn son, Evan."

"Congratulations on the newest and upcoming edition and Diana and Bridget are so beautiful while looking like perfect mixtures of you and your wife," said Mr. Corbett.

"Thank you, and I can't wait to see how Evan turns out in about nine weeks," said Spencer.

* * *

Over four hours later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Lucy, and Hotch were sitting around the dining room table eating dinner when Spencer looked at Clarissa and Diana, "I'll be staying in Roanoke for a few days," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Diana.

Spencer glanced at Bridget who was eating pureed peas, mashed potatoes, and tiny pieces of baked chicken on her own causing him to feel sad about his nine-month-old daughter already self-feeding herself, "You know that I occasionally have to go away for a few days and testify against a really bad man or woman that I helped put away?" asked Spencer.

"Sometimes you're away for a day or two," said Diana.

Hotch looked at Diana, "Your daddy is going to help me make sure that a man we tried to catch when you were a baby ends up in jail for a long time because he went into a very deep sleep for four years before he woke up yesterday."

"This bad man was in a coma?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "To save the FBI money on travel expenses, uncle Aaron and I will be staying in Roanoke, Virginia for the duration of the trial."

"OK daddy," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband and brother, "What time are you guys leaving?" asked Clarissa.

"The trial doesn't start until 1 PM tomorrow, but I'm thinking about hitting the road around 5 AM," said Hotch.

"What about breakfast?" asked Lucy.

Spencer shook his head.

"We'll grab breakfast on the way," said Hotch.

Clarissa looked at her brother, "You're staying in the guest bedroom tonight."

"I had a feeling that you were going to have me stay the night, so that's why I already checked out a Bureau SUV so we can start our long drive from here," said Hotch just as Bridget started laughing.

All four adults and Diana to turn their heads to Bridget who was sitting in her high chair with her bowl of pureed peas over her head causing all of the adults to hold back their laughter so they couldn't encourage future behavior.

Diana giggled at the sight of her baby sister, "Bridget's silly, uncle Aaron."

Hotch nodded at his oldest niece, "I know."

* * *

A slightly agitated Spencer was pacing in his and Hotch's hotel room that they ended up sharing because of people being in town for the trial.  
Hotch who was sitting on his own hotel bed looked at his agitated brother-in-law, "Did something happen to my sister, nieces, or unborn nephew that's causing you to pace around our hotel room in frustration or are you stimming, Spencer?" asked Hotch.

Spencer stopped pacing and looked at his brother-in-law, "Other than Diana having an asthma attack during preschool today, everything's fine at home, but it's about Mr. Corbett."

Hotch nodded as he thought about how Spencer did a great job with Mr. Corbett when they first worked the case, "Did he say or do something that concerns you?" asked Hotch.

Spencer used his eidetic memory to repeat what Mr. Corbett told him earlier and when he was finished, he looked at his brother-in-law, "You already know that your sister always calls me 'Spence' or a few other pet names unless I do something that irritates her causing her to call me 'Spencer'. You and I are always on a first-name basis unless we're on duty. When it came to Mr. Corbett being way too calm and calling me by my first name today instead of by my professional title, I got concerned."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hotch.

"I'll keep a close eye on him tomorrow and make sure that he doesn't pull a reckless stunt that will either hurt someone else or himself," said Spencer.

"That's probably a good idea," said Hotch.

* * *

Spencer and Hotch were both packing up the case files that they brought with us when Cece got off the phone.

"It's over. Matloff's pleading out," smiled Cece.

"Congratulations," said Hotch.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Cece before she shook hands with Hotch as she thought about the drinks she promised Spencer and Hotch, "First round's on me."

Spencer and Hotch looked at each other before Hotch looked at Cece, "No, we're gonna take a rain check. We got a long drive."

"Sure. Another time," said Cece before she shook hands with Hotch again, "Lock up when you leave."

"We will," said Hotch.

Cece looked at Spencer as she remembered Spencer and Hotch telling her that they're brothers-in-law over dinner while getting to see pictures of Spencer's daughters, "When it comes to your brother-in-law having my email, I expect pictures to be emailed to me after your son is born."

"I'll send you some photos," said Spencer before Cece left the room.

As soon as Cece left the room, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Darci Corbett's father brought a gun to the courthouse today."

Hotch looked at Spencer in shock, "You're kidding," said Hotch before realizing that his brother-in-law was serious, "You think he was serious about using it?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I think so, yeah. He was looking for closure."

"You think he'll get some now?" asked Hotch.

"I don't really think so. I mean, people's emotional lives aren't linear like that. To say that a killer's conviction, one single event can just suddenly bring peace to a man, I don't-I just don't think it's possible," said Spencer.

"Well, I guess he has to try. I mean, when it comes right down to it, what choice does he have?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "After Lou Jenkins was placed in prison for killing my parents, it still took me a while to recover from my parents' deaths. When it comes to you meeting me two days after I lost my aunt and uncle, you already know how long it took me to recover."

* * *

Spencer knocked on Mr. Corbett's door, and a minute later Mr. Corbett opened the door.

"Agent Reid," said Mr. Corbett.

"Sorry, I, uh, I know it's late, but, um, I wanted to give you the news before it hit the paper. Matloff's changing his plea to guilty. Everyone agreed to life without parole," said Spencer.

"You didn't have to come here," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer reached into his suit jacket pocket and grabbed Darci's watch, "I also came to return this," said Spencer as he passed the watch to Mr. Corbett, "I had them release it from evidence."

Mr. Corbett looked at the watch, "It belonged to Darci's grandmother. They were very close."

Spencer nodded, "I couldn't help but notice the inscription on the back. "Glory in a Flower". I ended up reciting that poem during my aunt's and uncle's funeral because "The Glory in a Flower" was a poem that my uncle would recite to me because he used that poem to help him get over his sister's death and I used this poem to help me over my aunt and uncle's deaths."

"Poetry was something they shared. It's Wordsworth," said Mr. Corbett before he started to recite part of the poem, ""What though the radiance that was once so bright be now forever taken from my sight... Though nothing can... Bring back…"," recited Mr. Corbett before he started to tear up a bit, "Thanks."

Spencer nodded, and a minute later Spencer was in the front passenger seat buckling himself in before Hotch drove away from Mr. Corbett's house.

A few minutes later Spencer was fiddling with the watch that once belonged to his father causing Hotch to look at his brother-in-law, "Did you insist on getting Darci's watch released from evidence and return it to Mr. Corbett because of you always wearing the watch that belonged to your father while carrying one of your mother's book in your messenger bag as one of your coping mechanisms?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, and luckily the inscription on the back of that watch was part of the same poem that uncle Gordon used to help him cope over the death of his sister while I used the poem to help me after my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon's deaths," said Spencer before he started to close his eyes and recite "Glory in the Flower".

* * *

Four hours later Spencer was quietly entering Bridget's nursery and watched his nine-month-old daughter sleep for a minute before he then went to Diana's bedroom and watched his four-year-old daughter sleep for a minute before he entered the master bedroom where he quietly stripped down into his boxers and joined Clarissa in bed.

* * *

The next morning at 5 AM Spencer woke up to Clarissa slapping his shoulder.

"You didn't even call to tell me that you were coming home," said Clarissa.

Spencer laughed, "I wanted to surprise you."

"With it being 5 AM on a Saturday morning, I need a quickie because of how my hormones were the past few days before Diana and Bridget wake up and want to spend time with you," said Clarissa.

Spencer laughed, "Well it's a good thing that I locked the bedroom door before I joined you in bed," said Spencer just as Clarissa locked her lips with his own.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Shout out to Arminia, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, and tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 38.

 _I decided to make changes when it comes to the way JJ ends up revealing her pregnancy because I didn't like how Will ended up_ _forcing JJ to bring up that she's pregnant to_ _Spencer, Hotch, and Emily._

 _This is the last chapter that deals with season three before we enter season four of Criminal Minds in my Spencer/Clarissa universe. There will be major AU changes made when it comes to The Instincts and Memoriam because Spencer knows the entire truth about Riley Jenkins murder because his uncle caught Gary Michaels while Lou Jenkins ended up killing Spencer's parents and uncle Daniel by making the mistake of drinking and driving the night that Diana and William were driving home from the airport._

 _All of the spring rain showers/thunderstorms I've been dealing with recently inspired a scene for the beginning of this chapter. Clarissa is 34-weeks pregnant in this chapter, so Evan will be born within the next couple of chapters!_

* * *

Spencer entered the house and placed his wet umbrella into the umbrella stand before he noticed Clarissa and Lucy who had Bridget settled on her hip were laughing, "What's so funny?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "Come look out the door."

Bridget smiled at her father, "Dada."

A few seconds later Spencer was holding Bridget on his hip before he looked outside and noticed an overall dress and pink t-shirt clad Diana dancing in the rain causing him to laugh.

"Diana's so your daughter, Clarissa," laughed Spencer.

Clarissa playfully glared at her husband, "If you didn't have Bridget on your hip, I would have smacked your shoulder."

Spencer sobered up, "How long has she been out there?" asked Spencer.

"I believe that she's been out there for about 20 minutes because Lucy and I were both upstairs with Bridget when Diana snuck outside," said Clarissa just as she, Spencer, and Lucy heard knocking on the back patio door causing all three adults to find a soaking wet Diana.

Spencer slid open the door and looked at Diana, "Having fun, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her soaking wet curly pigtails bounced, "Do any of you want to join me before we eat dinner?" asked Diana.

"If I wasn't carrying Evan in my tummy right now, I would join you," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at Lucy.

"Dinner will be done in 40 minutes, so I need to keep an eye on dinner," said Lucy.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can you please dance in the rain with me, daddy?" asked Diana as she used her eyes while pouting.

Spencer shook his head before he looked at Clarissa and Lucy, "Do you two promise not to take any pictures for blackmail material or tell anyone?" asked Spencer.

"I promise, Spencer," said Lucy.

Spencer looked at his wife.

"I didn't tell anyone about the time you danced in the rain with Diana when you were on paternity leave after Bridget's birth because I don't like to give anyone another reason to tease you," said Clarissa.

Spencer quickly passed Bridget over to Lucy before he kicked off his socks and shed his suit jacket before he joined Diana outside.

* * *

The next day Spencer smiled at Bridget who was standing up as she used the couch to support herself, "Do you want a hug and kiss from daddy before I leave for work?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned at her daddy as she let go of the couch and took 12 wobbly steps towards her daddy causing Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy to gasp just as the nine-month-old baby girl toppled into her daddy's arms.

Spencer hugged and kissed his youngest daughter, "Daddy's so proud of you for taking your first steps, Bridget Mackenzie Reid."

A teary-eyed Clarissa kissed her youngest daughter, "Mommy's proud of you too."

* * *

As soon as the jet was in the air and everyone was getting comfortable, Emily looked at her boyfriend, "Am I going to need to be worried about Kate hitting on you?" asked Emily.

"Not at all because I told her over the phone that I have a girlfriend when she asked me about Haley," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "Now that everyone is together, I thought that I should tell you guys that Bridget started walking this morning."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law/youngest agent with pride showing in his eyes, "Really?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa, Diana, and I were all getting ready to leave the house when we saw that Bridget was using the couch to hold herself up. I asked her if she wanted a hug and kiss from me before I left the house and she gave me a huge grin and let go of the couch and took 12 wobbly steps over to me in front of Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy before falling into my arms," said Spencer just as his cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to smile when he realized that Lucy sent him a text message to check his email, "Lucy just texted me about checking my email, so I have a feeling that she sent me a video of Bridget walking."

"Please play it," said Garcia.

Spencer reached into his messenger bag and grabbed his laptop, and three minutes later Spencer was showing his teammates a video of Bridget walking around the backyard chanting "Dada".

"So cute," cooed Garcia.

Spencer smirked at Morgan, "It seems like your girlfriend is dealing with what my wife calls "baby fever"."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "How are you feeling about the birth of your third child only being six weeks away?" asked Rossi.

"I'm excited and anxious about getting to hold my firstborn son," said Spencer before shuddering a bit, "Dealing with Jack when he was a baby taught me why taking care of baby boys are way different than taking care of baby girls."

JJ took a deep breath and looked at her teammates, "I need to tell you guys something."

"Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

"Three weeks ago I found out that I'm pregnant and Detective LaMontagne Jr. is the father. This November I'll need to go on maternity leave for three months," said JJ.

Emily and Garcia both gasped.

"Oh my gosh," said Emily and Garcia in unison as they got up before Emily hugged JJ."

Garcia hugged JJ, "Now there's another B.A.U. child for me to spoil."

"Congratulations," said Rossi.

"Congratulations," said Morgan.

Hotch looked at JJ, "Congratulations and I hope that your aware that you'll no longer be participating in occasional raids starting today."

"I know," said JJ.

Garcia looked at Spencer, "Aren't you going to congratulate her?" asked Garcia.

Spencer chuckled, "When it comes to being a dad three times over, I realized that JJ was showing symptoms and confronted her."

JJ looked at her teammates, "When I told Spence that he was right, he hugged me while I made him promise not to tell you guys until I was ready to tell you guys myself because I wasn't expecting to get pregnant with someone who I was in a long-distance relationship with."

"It's OK," said Hotch.

Garcia looked at Spencer, "Did you tell Clarissa?" asked Garcia.

Spencer and JJ both laughed.

"She knows because we ran into JJ when we were leaving Clarissa's 32-week doctor appointment, and she promised not to tell anyone," said Spencer before looking at JJ, "Be prepared for a lot of hand me downs because Clarissa and I saved everything that Diana and Bridget grew out of and we're also going to save Evan's clothes too."

"I would appreciate that," said JJ.

* * *

Spencer entered the hotel with Emily, JJ, and Hotch when Emily picked up a newspaper and held it up, "Look at this. Late edition doesn't miss a beat," said Emily before Spencer recognized a familiar face with a suitcase with him.

"JJ," said Spencer.

JJ gave a tense smile when she made her way towards her boyfriend, "Will."

"Took a shot and flew to DC, but that didn't work out. I figured a train ride to New York was only a few more hours," said Will.

"Detective," said Hotch while he gave Will a tight handshake.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this. I know you're working," said Will as he sighed and looked at JJ, "But, um... I can't stand you being on this case and me not being there. Not with what's going on."

JJ glared at Will, "I already told everyone that I'm pregnant, so you didn't have to take the train up here and spill the beans."

Hotch shook hands again with Will, "I already warned JJ that she's on light duty from now on until she goes on maternity leave."

"I've asked JJ to marry me," said Will.

JJ glared at Will, "Will."

Will looked at his girlfriend's teammates, "We're working out some kinks."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and girlfriend and motioned them to follow him, "We'll, uh, give you both some privacy, and we're meeting at 7 AM tomorrow morning if you still want to work this case," said Hotch before he, Spencer, and Emily squeezed JJ's shoulder.

Spencer looked at Will, "Even though Evan's not born for another six weeks, he'll be between four and five-months-old by the time your son or daughter is born. Like I told JJ earlier, be prepared for a lot of hand-me-downs because Clarissa and I saved everything that Diana and Bridget grew out of and we'll be saving everything that Evan grew out of too by the time baby LaMontagne arrives," said Spencer before he walked away with his brother-in-law and Emily.

* * *

After Spencer and Rossi figured out the terrorism angle, everyone was gathered at the field office when Morgan looked at his teammates and Kate, "So how does this work?" asked Morgan.

"The murderers simulate a bombing. From there they station someone to watch and gauge police response time," said Spencer.

"At which point they know when to bring in the second bomb," said Morgan.

"The goal is always to take out the first round of civilians, followed by a second wave of emergency responders," said Kate.

"It's crazy, but it's ingenious. They get a practice run, and if someone catches the shooter, they think they just have a murderer. The cell isn't compromised," said Spencer.

"It's lo-fi. The smartest way to plan for a terrorist event," said Kate.

"Creating panic ensures that they see the most urgent response times short of a bombing," said Hotch.

"So there's been seven different shooters?" asked a shocked JJ.

"Having followers do the shootings would ensure they're willing to kill or be killed for the cause," said Rossi.

"It fits the profile. There is something larger at play. It's similar to gang initiation," said Emily.

"Especially if they're home-grown. They haven't had a chance to prove themselves," said Hotch.

Spencer held up his marker, "I think they're targeting points of entry. All the murders have taken place near a bridge or a tunnel," said Spencer as he pointed at his geographical profile.

Emily looked at Spencer's geographical profile, "Holland Tunnel, Midtown Tunnel, Manhattan Bridge."

"If bombs went off, emergency response would shut down any ability to get in or out of the city. It's like people would be trapped on the island," said JJ seriously.

"Keep in mind it's still a theory, just like any profile," said Hotch just as Garcia called Morgan.

"Talk to us, Garcia," said Morgan.

"We got a problem. I went through and checked All 4,468 cameras. They hacked into the surveillance system. They've got footage of every crime scene. They've been watching since the beginning," said Garcia seriously.

"How could we not have caught that?" asked Hotch.

"They were smart. It wasn't system-wide. You had to check each camera individually," said Garcia.

"And this is from every crime scene?" asked Emily.

"I'm afraid so. They hacked into one camera at every scene," said Garcia.

"Thanks, Garcia," said Morgan before he hung up.

"So much for theory," said Rossi.

"We need to hit the ground running," said Kate.

Emily grabbed her FBI issued windbreaker, "I'm gonna head to the hospital. I'll check on Cooper and brief Detective Brustin."

"Good," said Hotch before looking at Rossi, "Dave, will you go talk to the commissioner, and, Morgan, you brief Homeland Security."

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "JJ and I will talk to the Port Authority Police," said Spencer as he grabbed his messenger bag.

"Kate and I will go talk to the mayor and we'll meet back here as soon as possible," said Hotch.

"One advantage that we have right now is that they don't know we know they're watching," said Kate.

* * *

Spencer was slinging his messenger bag around his shoulder as he watched Shelly approach JJ with a manila envelope.

"Agent Jareau," said Shelly.

"Thank you," said JJ.

Spencer watched JJ read a note, "From Will?" asked Spencer.

"He's going home to New Orleans tonight," said JJ as she started to tear up a bit.

Spencer studied JJ as he wondered if he, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan would have to go after Will for hurting JJ, "You OK?" asked Spencer.

"He doesn't want to be in the way," said JJ before she pulled out his badge causing Spencer to connect the dots.

"He's quitting his job?" asked Spencer.

JJ nodded before a concerned Hotch approached them causing JJ to look at Hotch, "Do you need everyone in the field?" asked JJ.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Reid, you can go brief Port Authority Police by yourself."

Spencer nodded before hurrying away so he could collect keys to an SUV.

A short while later Spencer was getting into the driver's seat of an SUV while not realizing that one of his teammate's borrowed SUV was being bombed.

* * *

 _A/N: I know that this is not much of a cliff hanger because you readers have seen Lo-Fi and Mayhem, but I originally planned to combine Lo-Fi and Mayhem before realizing how long the chapter would be. But what I have planned for the next chapter deserves to happen during chapter 40, so it will be a few days before I post the chapter that deals with Mayhem._


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Shout out to Arminia, TVHollywoodDiva, Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 39.

 _I decided that I couldn't keep you faithful readers from finding out what I have for Mayhem, so I hope you readers enjoy what I have planned for this chapter._

* * *

Spencer rushed into the bullpen and instantly ran to Rossi, "David, I heard on the radio. I tried the others, but-," said Spencer.

Rossi sighed in relief about Spencer being safe, "The cell phone system is crashing."

Spencer looked at the TV. "A car bomb. Did they say where?" asked Spencer.

"No. Can you recall every site where the shootings occurred?" asked Rossi.

Spencer quickly used his eidetic memory to recall the places where the shootings occurred, "Uh, Hell's Kitchen, Murray Hill, Lower East Side, Chinatown."

"All right, if our profile is correct and all eight murders were tests to gauge response times, we're looking at eight suicide bombers who are about to hit every one of those locations," said Rossi as he didn't notice a look that indicated that the wheels in Spencer's brain were turning, "Call Homeland Security. Tell them to pour troops into all of those sites."

"Actually, if we're correct, there will be 16 suicide bombers," said Spencer.

"16?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, we predicted that they'll hit the second wave of emergency responders also," said Spencer before they focused on the TV.

"Breaking news now. We are just getting an update. The bomb is now reported to have been inside an SUV. A black SUV parked just blocks from 26 Federal Plaza. Now, it is un…," said a reporter causing the oldest agent and the youngest agent on the team to exchange shocked looks before Rossi grabbed the phone causing Spencer to listen to Rossi's side of the conversation with Garcia.

As soon as Rossi hung up, he looked at Spencer, "If it turns out that it's your brother-in-law who was in the SUV that got bombed, can you please promise me that you'll stay objective?" said Rossi.

"I'll try, but I know that there's no contacting Clarissa or Sean to let them know what's going on until we know what's going on," said Spencer.

"Exactly," said Rossi.

* * *

Spencer accepted some papers from an officer when Emily concluded a phone call, "Morgans' safe," said Emily.

"Good," said Spencer.

"Thank God," said Rossi.

Spencer held up a photo, "This is the unsub Morgan chased into the subway," said Spencer before he pointed at the board, "This is the one Prentiss shot. Garcia's running them through VICAP."

"These are smart, well-educated kids, hand-picked and trained to be martyrs. They're not gonna be in any government file and they won't have rap sheets," said Rossi just as JJ approached them.

"Hotch and Kate are at St. Barclay's Hospital," said JJ.

Rossi decided to ask the important question for Spencer's and Emily's sake, "How are they?" asked Rossi.

"Well, Hotch is in the ER, Kate's in surgery. Morgan's on his way down there now," said JJ.

* * *

Spencer looked at JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Detective Brustin, "So far these guys have accomplished nothing," said Spencer.

Detective Brustin glared at Spencer, "Nothing? My partner was shot-Cooper? Eight innocent people were killed. Two agents blown up. Not to mention Emily's suicide by cop. Is that not enough?" asked Detective Brustin.

Rossi gestured to a picture of the Twin Towers, "That was memorable," said Rossi before looking at the laptop, "This isn't."

At that moment Spencer's cell phone rang causing him to see that it was Clarissa, "I'm OK and safe at the field office, love."

"SPENCER TRISTAN REID, WHY IS AARON IN THE HOSPITAL!" yelled Clarissa.

Spencer winced as he removed his phone from his ear and rubbed it before he placed his phone against his ear, "You need to stay calm right now, Clarissa. Your 34-weeks pregnant and it's a bit too early for you to go into labor unless Evan spends time in the NICU. So please take a few deep calming breaths before I tell you what happened to your brother."

Clarissa took a few breaths before she calmed down, "What the fuck happened?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer winced as he realized that his wife was still hormonal, "You didn't hear about the bombing in New York City?" asked Spencer.

"I was asleep when I got a call because of being Aaron's next of kin and emergency contact to let me know that Aaron has acoustic trauma in his ear and shrapnel pulled from his leg. Don't you even think about lying to me or I'll cancel the recordings of your favorite TV shows that you're currently recording right now," snapped Clarissa.

"The SUV he and Kate Joyner were going to ride in got bombed, but luckily both of them weren't in the SUV when it happened. Right now Aaron is being treated at the ER, and as soon as I see him, I'll have him call you to let you know himself that he'll be OK. And when this case is finally over, Aaron and I will make sure to visit Sean before we come home," said Spencer.

"You better or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the remainder of my pregnancy with Evan," said Clarissa before she hung up.

Spencer looked at Emily and Rossi, "Clarissa's very hormonal right now because she just found out that her oldest brother has acoustic trauma and had shrapnel in his leg."

"Don't blame her," said Emily.

A few seconds later Detective Brustin looked at Spencer, "Did you just admit that your married to your unit chief's sister?" asked Detective Brustin.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at Detective Brustin, "I made Reid promise me that he'll stay objective for the remainder of the case."

Spencer looked at Detective Brustin, "Last year I was held captive for over two days by an unsub we were chasing, and Hotch stayed objective," said Spencer before he focused on the laptop in front of Emily.

* * *

After the entire team was safe, Garcia glared at Morgan when everyone entered the lobby of the hotel, "Derek Morgan, I can't believe that you were that stupid. If you didn't escape that ambulance when you did, I could have lost you," ranted Garcia.

"I'm so sorry, Penelope," said Morgan as he hugged and kissed Garcia.

"It's OK, Derek, but I don't ever want to hear about you pulling a stunt like that again," said Garcia.

"I promise, baby girl," said Morgan before he took a deep breath and knelt down and pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket causing Emily and JJ to gasp while Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi had knowing smiles, "Penelope Garcia, when it comes to being my God-given solace would you have the honor of being my wife?" asked Morgan.

Garcia instantly burst into tears, "Yes," said Garcia as she allowed Morgan to put the ring on her left ring finger before the newly engaged couple kissed each other.

* * *

The next morning at 9 AM Spencer, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi entered the hotel lobby with their bags to find Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Lucy standing with their bags and additional luggage.

"Daddy! Uncle Aaron," cried Diana as she ran straight towards her daddy and hugged him.

Spencer instantly lifted his four-year-old daughter and hugged her tightly before he passed Diana to Hotch just as Clarissa approached him with a toddling Bridget, "What are you doing here?" asked Spencer as he scooped up his youngest daughter.

"The doctor at the ER told me over the phone and Aaron can't fly back to DC. So I called Chief Strauss who decided to put you, Aaron, and Emily on vacation for the next few days and I called the school and told them that Diana and I won't be back until Monday. Then Lucy drove us up here so we can spend some much needed time with Sean before Evan's born," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

"I like the idea of spending a few days in New York City, but I don't have a lot of clean clothes with me unless I use the laundry facility here," said Spencer.

Lucy held up a bag, "Clarissa and I got you some casual clothes before we raided Aaron's apartment so Clarissa could pack a bag of Aaron's and Emily's clothes."

Clarissa went towards her oldest brother and hugged him, "I was so scared when I got a call from the hospital, but I'm glad that your going to be OK," said Clarissa before she reached into her purse and slipped something into Hotch's suit jacket pocket and whispered in her brother's ear, "Wait until your alone to see what I placed in your pocket."

"OK," said Hotch as he kissed his sister's cheek.

Diana looked at her favorite uncle, "Are you going to be, OK?" asked Diana.

"I will be," said Hotch as he kissed his niece.

Diana kissed one of the bandaged cuts on Hotch's head, "All better."

"Aww," chorused Clarissa, Emily, JJ, and Garcia.

Clarissa then saw the engagement ring on Garcia's hand, "I see that Derek finally popped the question," said Clarissa as she gently hugged Garcia the best her 34-week baby bump would allow her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Garcia before looking at Diana, "When Derek and I get married in December, I want you to be the flower girl."

Diana grinned, "I'll be the best flower girl ever because I've been a flower girl for mommy's friend Jasmine last year."

Hotch looked at Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia, "I guess you four are flying back to Virginia while Spencer, Emily, and I stay behind for a few days for a mini-vacation," said Hotch as he felt a ring in his suit jacket pocket.

Rossi looked at Hotch, Spencer, and Emily, "JJ and I will make sure that the newly engaged couple don't join the mile high club on the jet," said Rossi just as Clarissa slapped his arm causing all of the adults laughed.

"There are children here," scolded Clarissa.

"Sorry," said Rossi.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Daddy?" asked Diana.

"Yes, Diana?" asked Spencer.

"What's the mile high club?" asked Diana.

Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes bulged out in horror while everyone laughed.

* * *

A few hours later the Reid family, Hotch, and Emily entered the restaurant where Sean was working in, and a minute later Sean's eyes went wide when he saw Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Hotch, and Emily before looking at Hotch's appearance.

"What on earth happened to you?" asked Sean as he hugged his older brother before he greeted his little sister, "You look as beautiful as ever, Clarissa."

Clarissa gave her Hotchner glare to Sean and snapped, "For someone who is 34-weeks and has to come up here to visit you instead of coming down to D.C."

Sean backed up a bit before he scooped up Diana for protection, "Please protect me from your mommy because she's angry with me."

"That's because you only come down to visit during Christmas while mommy, daddy, Bridget, and I have to come up here to visit you," said Diana.

"I'm sorry about that," said Sean before smiling at Bridget who was on her daddy's hip, "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you, Bridget, and I saw the video of you walking," said Sean as he kissed his youngest niece's head.

Bridget buried her face into her daddy's neck.

"I don't think she remembers you, Sean," said Spencer.

"I know," said Sean.

Diana looked at her uncle Sean, "Can you please come down to D.C. for Father's Day? Bridget and I will be getting you presents."

"I already arranged a few weeks off for next month because I want to spend part of Father's Day with you while staying in town for Evan's birth," said Sean.

"Pinky promise?" asked Diana as she held out her pinky.

Sean linked his pinky with Diana's, "Pinky promise."

Hotch looked at Sean, "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you," said Emily as she shook hands with Sean.

"Nice to meet you too, and you better not break Aaron's heart like Haley did," said Sean.

"I know," said Emily.

A few minutes later the Reid family, Hotch, and Emily were sitting down for lunch.

* * *

The next day Hotch was sitting on a bench in a park with Diana as they watched Spencer push Bridget on a baby swing while Emily and Clarissa went shopping when Hotch looked at his oldest niece, "We need to talk, Diana," said Hotch.

Diana looked at her uncle, "Am I in trouble, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

Hotch shook his head, "Would you like me to make Emily officially your aunt?" asked Hotch.

"Like aunt Haley was?" asked Diana.

"Yes and Jack already gave me the OK to make Emily his step-mommy, but do you want Emily to become your step-aunt and your mommy's sister-in-law?" asked Hotch.

"Will Emily know that mommy, Bridget, and I always come first when it comes to your girls?" asked Diana.

"She knows about the package deal," said Hotch as he took a deep breath, "I know that your daddy has been teaching you how to do slight of hand tricks, so I need you to help me with something," said Hotch as he started to explain what he wanted her to do.  
When Hotch was finished, Diana hugged her favorite uncle, "I will propose for you, but you and Emily better make me your flower girl if she says yes."

"We will," said Hotch before he allowed Diana to practice doing a sleight of hand trick with the late Bridget Hotchner's engagement ring.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, and Emily were walking through Central Park while Spencer pushed a stroller that contained Bridget when Hotch knelt and whispered in Diana's ear, "Can you ask Emily the question I asked you to ask her?" asked Hotch.

Diana giggled as she nodded before looking at Emily, "Emily?" asked Diana.

"Yes Diana?" asked Emily.

Diana knelt to the ground and looked up at Emily causing Clarissa to gasp while Spencer grinned, "Will you marry my uncle Aaron so you can become my auntie Emily and my cousin Jack's step-mommy?" asked Diana as she did the slight of hand trick that she practiced before revealing a vintage diamond ring in her hand.

A teary-eyed Emily gasped before looking at Hotch, "Yes, I'll marry you," said Emily as she accepted the ring from Diana before she placed it on her finger before hugging and kissing Hotch.

* * *

 _A/N: Despite the Hotchwump that happened in this chapter, I hope that the two marriage proposals and a family reunion in New York City made this chapter very action packed._


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

 _A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, Arminia, Angel Wings, jenny crum, criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, Diana G, southernbeauty13, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 40._

 _I'm glad that everyone loved it that Hotch had his oldest niece propose to Emily for him and Diana's question about the mile high club in chapter 40. Clarissa's 35-36 weeks pregnant in this chapter, so Evan is arriving very soon and I already planned out when and where he'll be born._

 _Spencer doesn't get the 'boy band' haircut in this chapter (so no "Did you join a boy band" from Hotch yet), but I'm already brainstorming why Spencer would have the boy band haircut in The Internet is Forever through The Longest night and much shorter hair in JJ because I think that Bridget or Evan can be the reasons why their daddy will have short hair at the end of season 5 and again in season 6._

 _There is some possible "M" rated content in this chapter._

* * *

Clarissa looked at her husband, "With us having dinner with Ambassador Prentiss tomorrow evening, I think its time for me to give your hair a haircut that is much more than a trim," said Clarissa before looking at Diana who was reading a book while blowing her growing bangs out of her eyes, "Your overdue for a trim too, Diana," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her baby sister who was sitting on a blanket babbling to her teddy bear while taking in the sight of Bridget's nearly black curly hair that was put up in pigtails, "Will Bridget get her first haircut too?" asked Diana.

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Bridget will go to a barber for her first haircut because I took you to a barber for your first haircut."  
Spencer looked at Diana, "Do you want to go first or should I?" asked Spencer.

"I want to go first, daddy," said Diana.

A few minutes later Clarissa was washing Diana's hair before she started to trim her oldest daughter's hair.

* * *

When Clarissa removed the blanket that she had around Diana, Spencer looked at Diana while Lucy swept up Diana's hair, "You look really beautiful, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana admired her freshly trimmed hair in the mirror that her mommy was holding in front of her as she thought about the new dress that her mommy, Lucy, and Emily helped her pick out during their few days in New York City, "Will I look like a princess tomorrow when I meet Emily's mommy tomorrow?" asked Diana.

"You sure will," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I want to cut your hair upstairs in our bathroom."

"OK," said Spencer.

Lucy who was throwing the hair into the trash took one glance at Clarissa and noticed a mischief gleam in Clarissa's eyes before looking at Diana, "While mommy is washing and cutting your daddy's hair, we'll take Bridget outside and I'll push you and Bridget in your swings."

"OK," said Diana as she quickly closed her book before running to the patio door while Lucy collected Bridget.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting on a chair over the bathtub while Clarissa washed his hair.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Clarissa turned off the blow dryer and removed the blanket that she had around her husband and smirked at the tent that formed in her husband's pants as she grabbed her handheld mirror and placed it in front of her husband so he could see all of her work with the help of the bathroom mirror, "What do you think, honey?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer took a look at his much shorter hair and smiled, "I love it," said Spencer before he noticed what his wife was staring at as his face turned beet red, "You were evil while washing and cutting my hair."

Clarissa smirked, "I intended to make sure that I turned you on. After you clean up the bathroom, I might as well help you deal with the little problem that formed in your pants before you cook dinner on the grill tonight."

Spencer shook his head as he grabbed the broom and dustpan that he brought into the bathroom and started to clean up his hair before he allowed Clarissa to help him with his problem.

* * *

The next evening Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget were let into a large house and 30 seconds later the Reid family approached Hotch, Emily, Jack, and Ambassador Prentiss.

"Sorry we're late, Ambassador Prentiss. Bridget ended up needing a diaper change before we could leave," said Spencer.

"It's OK, and it's finally nice to meet you under better circumstances, Dr. Reid," said Elizabeth as she shook hands with Spencer.

"You too, Ambassador Prentiss," said Spencer before gesturing to Clarissa, "This is my wife Clarissa and the little girl between us is our four-year-old daughter Diana and the baby girl on my hip is our nearly 10-month-old daughter Bridget."

Clarissa shook hands with Elizabeth, "Nice to meet you."

"Emily told me that your four weeks from giving birth to a baby boy," said Elizabeth.

Clarissa rubbed her 36-week pregnant stomach, "I am, and we're excited about Evan's upcoming arrival."

Elizabeth then smiled at Diana who was standing patiently between her parents, "Emily and Aaron have told me a lot about you, Diana," said Elizabeth as she held out her hand to shake.

Diana shook Elizabeth's hand, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Please call me aunt Elizabeth, Diana," said Elizabeth.

"OK," said Diana.

Elizabeth then turned to Bridget who was still on her daddy's hip, "Hello, Bridget."

Bridget grinned and waved at Elizabeth, "Hi."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "You got your hair cut."

"I ended up cutting Spence's hair yesterday, Aaron," said Clarissa as she hugged her brother before groaning when she felt Evan kick, "Mommy wants you to ease down your kicking, little man," said Clarissa as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"Dinner will be done in five minutes, so why don't we all wash up and sit down," said Elizabeth before looking at Diana, "I hope that you like spaghetti."

Diana nodded, "I love spaghetti."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "You should go grab Bridget's high chair from my SUV."

Spencer handed Bridget over to Hotch just as Elizabeth looked at him, "There's no need to bring a high chair with you because I had someone get Emily's old high chair out of storage."

Clarissa looked at her brother, "Would you mind getting Bridget out of her sundress while leaving her in her diaper?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Hotch as he looked at Diana and Jack, "Let's go wash up for dinner, kiddos."

A few seconds later Elizabeth looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Bridget's a messy eater?" asked Elizabeth.

Spencer and Clarissa both nodded, "When Bridget started to self-feed herself, we took the liberty of undressing Bridget down to her diaper and place a large mat underneath her high chair to make cleaning up the messes she would make much easier."

"Good thinking," said Elizabeth.

* * *

Halfway through dinner, Elizabeth looked at Diana who was sitting between her father and uncle Aaron while Bridget sat in a high chair between her parents, "Where do you go to preschool?" asked Elizabeth.

"Washington International School," said Diana before she started to squirm in her seat causing her to look at her parents, uncle Aaron, Emily, and Elizabeth, "May I please be excused to use the bathroom?" asked Diana.

"Yes you may," said Clarissa.

Emily looked at Diana, "I'll take you."

As soon as Diana and Emily were out of the room, Elizabeth looked at Spencer and Clarissa who were keeping an eye on Bridget as the nearly 10-month-old baby placed a spaghetti noodle in her mouth, "Diana is very well mannered for a four-year-old."

Clarissa took a sip of water before looking at Elizabeth, "As soon as Diana's language skills started to grow, we started teaching her about manners."

"She's also very smart too," said Elizabeth.

Spencer blushed a little bit, "Even though Diana has Clarissa's personality, she has an IQ of 168, an eidetic memory like me while reading at a speed of 19,000 words per a minute."

"And you decided not to let her skip a few grades?" asked Elizabeth.

"I ended up graduating from high school when I was 12. My aunt and uncle encouraged me to follow my interests as they made sure that I had a normal childhood and get to act like a regular teenager by socializing with other kids my age through church and the children of my aunt and uncle's coworkers because I couldn't socialize with my classmates," said Spencer before sipping his glass of water, "Since Diana started preschool, her preschool teacher and us created a lesson plan to keep Diana from getting bored and act out while Diana goes to Sunday School, figure skating lessons, and swimming lessons."

"In a few weeks Diana will be attending a day camp that's being held at Georgetown for academically gifted children between the ages of four and seven before she starts attending a residential summer camp for gifted children," said Clarissa just as Diana returned with Emily.

* * *

After briefing was over Morgan looked at Spencer, "What led to getting your haircut and where do you go for your haircut?" asked Morgan.

"Clarissa decided to cut my hair on Saturday because yesterday evening Ambassador Prentiss invited Clarissa, Diana, Bridget and me to her house for Sunday dinner with Hotch, Emily, and Jack so she could meet Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget," said Spencer.

"Clarissa was the one to cut your hair?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa's been cutting my hair since I joined the BAU because its easier to have Clarissa cut my hair than schedule an appointment that I might end up missing due to a case or I'm forced to wait over an hour for a walk-in appointment," said Spencer before he walked away and sent Clarissa a text message.

GOING TO LOWER CANAAN, OHIO. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, DIANA, BRIDGET, AND OUR UNBORN SON. ~ SR

* * *

Spencer squinted a bit as he thought about the DNA that was found, "That's one theory," said Spencer.

"There's another?" asked JJ.

"Think about who shares the exact DNA makeup of another person," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Reid, you're not seriously floating around the idea of an evil twin, are you?" asked Morgan.

"No, I'm not. I'm floating the idea of an eviler twin. Traditionally, the concept is a good twin and an evil twin. But in this case, it's evil twin, eviler twin," Spencer.

After a few seconds of silence, Morgan noticed Hotch ducking his head as he rubbed his forehead, "Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah," said Hotch.

"You have been cleared to fly, haven't you?" asked Morgan.

Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Clarissa.

JUST HAD MY FIRST BRAXTON HICK CONTRACTION. ~ CR

"Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa just had her first Braxton Hick contraction," said Spencer.

"Does that mean that she's in labor?" asked Morgan.

"Not at all because it's normal for a pregnant woman to deal with Braxton Hicks contractions before the 37th week of their pregnancy. Clarissa told me that the contractions that she dealt with when she was in labor with Diana and Bridget are much more painful than Braxton Hicks contractions," said Spencer.

"Will Clarissa be getting an epidural this time?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "Clarissa wants to do a natural birth without drugs again, so I'm mentally preparing myself for dealing with an aggressive Clarissa again."

"How does it feel to be four weeks away from holding your firstborn son?" asked Rossi.

"I'm still excited and nervous. Other than the nursery being finished and Jack's old baby clothes being washed and put away, Clarissa and I are pretty much ready for Evan's arrival except for washing the clothing that Clarissa will be receiving during next week's Saturday's baby shower," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was going through the letters with Rossi when he grabbed another one, "Here's another one to dove- November 2, 2006," said Spencer as he thought back to Diana still being two-years-old during the time.

"Same thing?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah," said Spencer as he started to read the letter, ""Weather is good here. Out in the garden all day. Birds land on the fence. The moon is full now."" read Spencer as he passed Rossi the letter before he started to quickly read the other letters.

"He got an hour a day in a concrete yard. There was no garden. There were no birds. Death row haiku. I mean, you have to try to write this bad," said Rossi.

Spencer quickly noticed something, "I think he did. He tried very hard to put each word, each letter, even, in the right order."

"So it's a code," said Rossi.

"This steganographic method would allow him to write letters that don't appear enciphered. The real message would be hiding in plain sight," said Spencer.

Rossi looked at Spencer and thought about hearing that Spencer is one of the fastest code breakers, "What do you need to crack it?" asked Rossi.

"The ability to clone myself and a year's supply of Adderall," joked Spencer.

"I'll put on the coffee," said Rossi before walking away.

* * *

Spencer who finished with deciphering the letters decided to tell his teammates that he finished, "They weren't just close. They were in love," said Spencer as he turned around and capped his marker.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Emily instantly noticed the work that Spencer spent the past couple of hours doing.

An impressed Rossi looked at Spencer, "How'd you crack it?" asked Rossi.

"I profiled the author. Cortland Ryan was on death row with several high-ranking members of the Aryan Brotherhood," said Spencer.

"He got the code from the Aryans?" asked JJ.

"Either that or he read a lot of 16th-century literature. The Aryans liked to use a cipher based on a 400-year-old code written by Sir Francis Bacon," said Spencer.

"So it's a binary code," said Morgan.

"Yeah. Bacon used a 21-letter alphabet. This one's 24. Each letter is assigned a bit string of five binary digits. This combination yields 32 possible encodings. Normally you'd use a computer to run all these combinations, but it was quicker just to do it longhand until I found the right one," said Spencer.

Everyone stood in silence before Emily reached out and poked Spencer's cheek causing Spencer to look at her.

"He's so lifelike," said Emily.

* * *

Spencer smiled when he heard Clarissa answer her phone as he made sure that he packed everything that he took out of his go bag laying around his hotel room.

"Good morning, Spence. You are on speaker with Diana, Bridget, and me," said Clarissa.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" asked Spencer.

"Dada!" exclaimed Bridget over the phone.

"I miss you, daddy," said Diana.

"We all missed you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"At least you ladies won't be missing me tonight because I'm heading to the airport in an hour, so I'll be home in time for dinner tonight," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Aye!" said Bridget as she clapped her hands.

"How's Aaron doing?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll only tell you as soon as your off speaker and your away from the girls just in case you can't censor your language," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa spoke up, "What the hell happened to Aaron this time?" asked Clarissa.

"He caused more damage to his ears the past few days," said Spencer as he explained about Emily telling him about what happened at the cemetery and what happened during the takedown.

When he was finished, Clarissa spoke up, "As soon as you guys are home, I want to talk to him about taking better care of himself."

"I'll let him know, but I have to meet up with the rest of the team for breakfast before I fly home," said Spencer.

"I'll see you later on today, and I love you," said Clarissa.

"I love you too," said Spencer before he hung up.

* * *

Spencer was leaning against a police car chatting with Morgan and Emily when JJ joined them.

"Anyone get directions back to the airstrip?" asked JJ.

"Town's only got one road. We'll find it," said Morgan.

"Yeah, Morgan doesn't like to follow directions. You didn't know about that?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, he likes to vibe it," joked Spencer.

"OK, smartass. You drive," said Morgan as he tossed the keys that Spencer easily caught.

Spencer grinned as he thought about how rare it was for Morgan to allow him to drive even though he had his license for over 10 years and is a careful driver when it comes to Diana and Bridget and the driving tests he had to pass in the academy, "Sweet," said Spencer as he caught the keys.

A few seconds later Spencer was opening up the door for JJ.

"Thank you," said JJ just as Hotch approached Emily and passed her some brownies.

"For the flight," said Hotch as he watched his brother-in-law climb into the driver's seat and buckled himself in without closing the door.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Just gonna grab my bag," said Hotch.

"You're not coming?" asked Rossi.

"I, uh, think I'm gonna drive," said Hotch.

Emily sighed, "Oh, it's over seven hours back to Quantico."

"I really shouldn't be flying," said Hotch.

Emily looked at Hotch, "Then I'm coming with you."

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to come," said Hotch.

Rossi looked at Hotch and Emily, "I've done that drive before. You'll see a lot of pretty country along the byways. You two might consider…," said Rossi as he smirked at Hotch and Emily, "Stretching it out a day or two."

Hotch and Emily smiled at each other, "Maybe we will," said Hotch as Spencer started the SUV.

Spencer looked at Hotch and Emily, "When you two get back, Clarissa wants to talk to you, Aaron."

Hotch groaned, "Clarissa's going to be yelling at me about damaging my ear more."

"I don't think she'll be yelling at you because she's less than four weeks away from giving birth to Evan, and too much yelling isn't good for her or your nephew. She might calmly lecture you about damaging your hearing," said Spencer before smirking a bit, "You two better not elope during the drive back to DC because there's a certain four-year-old who is looking forward to being your flower girl while everyone else will be upset," said Spencer causing some laughter.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Make sure to drive safely to the airport."

Spencer rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law before giving a cheeky grin, "Yes dad," joked Spencer causing everyone to laugh.  
Hotch shook his head as he closed the driver's side for Spencer before Spencer pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

 _A/N: Last chapter that deals with episodes for awhile because the moment that everyone is waiting for is happening very soon!_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Arminia for being the 225th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to Angel Wings00, tannerose5, criminalmindsrocks, TVHollywoodDiva, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 41.

 _ _I'm so happy that Criminal Minds has been renewed for season 14! Hopefully both Spencer and Garcia survives__ _ _the 300__ _ _th__ _ _episode__ _ _and Spencer finds a girl to settle down with and has a family of his own!__

 _ _If any of you readers are mothers,__ _ _aunts,__ _ _or grandmothers__ _ _, I hope you have a great Mother's Day! I can't have biological children of my own due__ _ _t__ _ _o having an endometrial ablation a couple of years ago__ _ _because of__ _ _having Type 1 Von Willebrand's Disease__ _ _that would make me deal with a high risk pregnancy and possibly passing down Von Willebrand's Disease to my possible children__ _ _, but I consider myself a mommy to my three dogs Zoey, Zubie, and Fred!__

* * *

Spencer woke up to small chubby hands squeezing his nose.

"Dada!" exclaimed Bridget.

Spencer reached over for his glasses and slipped them on. As soon as his vision was clear he smiled at Diana and Bridget who were currently in his and Clarissa's bed while noticing that his 38-week pregnant wife was missing, "What's with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy," said Diana as she kissed her dad's cheek before 10-month-old Bridget gave her daddy a sloppy kiss.

Spencer hugged and kissed his daughters before looking at Diana, "Thank you for the kisses, girls," said Spencer before looking at his oldest, "Where's your mother?" asked Spencer.

"Mommy is in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Lucy, and Lucy helped Bridget get up here and wanted me to tell you to come down stairs as soon as you are dressed for church," said Diana.

"Just give me about 10 minutes so I can shave and get dressed," said Spencer.

"I will stay with Bridget," said Diana.

"Thank you," said Spencer as he got out of bed and grabbed the pair of dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie that he laid out before heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer entered the kitchen with Bridget on his hip as he looked at Clarissa who was putting breakfast on the kitchen island with Lucy, "Good morning," said Spencer as he placed his 10-month-old baby girl in her high chair.

Lucy smiled at the father of her charges, "Happy Father's Day, Spencer."

Clarissa waddled over to her husband and pecked him on the lips, "Happy Father's Day, Spence," said Clarissa as she rubbed her back.

"You OK?" asked Spencer.

"Dealing with lower back pain right now," said Clarissa.

"Was that why you left our bed at midnight?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I couldn't sleep last night due to Evan's constant kicking, so I ended up on the couch."

Spencer rubbed his wife's 38-weeks pregnant stomach and smiled when he felt a kick, "Do you want to stay home from church today because of you being 38-weeks pregnant?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I want to get out of the house today because Diana and I decided that we'll go out for lunch before a trip to the zoo with Aaron, Sean, and Jack so Aaron and Sean can spend time with Diana and Bridget while you spend time with Jack."

"OK, but I don't mind canceling plans so you can rest," said Spencer.

A few minutes later the growing Reid family were eating their breakfast.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later Spencer was sitting on a pew with Bridget on his lap while he rubbed Clarissa's lower back just as Clarissa shifted in her seat causing the 26-year-old genius to whisper in his wife's ear as he paid attention to Reverend Alden's sermon, "You OK, love?" asked Spencer.

"I'm still dealing with the lower back pain that kept me up all night," whispered Clarissa just as she felt a burst of pain as her underwear started to feel wet before she felt one of the strongest contractions ever causing her to look at her husband, "My water just broke, and I don't think there's enough time to get to the hospital because I feel like I have to push."

Spencer's eyes went wide while Clarissa screamed out in pain.

Reverend Alden stopped his sermon and looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Is everything OK?" asked Reverend Alden.

Spencer passed Bridget over to Lucy as he got out of the pew and started to help his wife out, "I'm sorry that we're interrupting your sermon, but Clarissa's water just broke and Clarissa doesn't think there's enough time to get into the hospital."

Reverend Alden instantly became alert before running towards the Reid family while Sarah and another member of the church ran over to them, "Let's get you two over to the cry room where you guys will have some privacy," said Reverend Alden before looking at his congregation, "Everyone stay seated for now, but as soon as Spencer and Clarissa get into the cry room, I want everyone to go outside while I gather the rest of the children and have them come outside."

Everyone nodded in agreement while the young woman who joined them looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "My name is Rebecca and I just became a paramedic who moved into the area, but I'm going to help you guys. I'm going to head to my car and grab my bag that contains a few things before I join you two," said Rebecca before she ran off.

Sarah who had her cell phone pressed to her ear looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I called 911, but there's currently a pile-up on the Beltway so it's going to be a while before paramedics come, but the operator promised me that an ambulance will be here as soon as possible."

"I know what to do because I've read labor and delivery manuals just to be safe," said Spencer as he and Sarah both wrapped arms around Clarissa and led her towards the cry room.

A few minutes later Clarissa was sitting in a wooden chair in the cry room while Spencer who rubbed his hands with hand sanitizer before he grabbed a pair of latex-free gloves from his messenger bag and knelt down in front of his wife, "I'm just going to see how far you are, Clarissa," said Spencer calmly as he slipped on his gloves.

"OK, Spence," cried Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was lifting his wife's dress before he pulled down Clarissa's underwear, and five seconds later Spencer mentally calculated how far Clarissa was dilated, "You are already dilated 10 centimeters, love."

Clarissa cried out in pain, "I need to push," said Clarissa as she grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Go ahead, love," said Spencer just as Rebecca entered the room.

"I have some blankets to clean the baby up with," said Rebecca before she took her place on the other side of Clarissa.

"I REALLY NEED TO FUCKING PUSH RIGHT NOW!" shouted Clarissa.

"Hold my hand while you push as hard as you can, Clarissa," said Sarah.

A teary-eyed Clarissa braced herself before she started to push as she screamed in pain.

"Your doing good, love," said Spencer.

Two minutes and two pushes later, Clarissa who had tears falling down her face looked at her husband, "I need to push again."

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa pushed with all of her might as she screamed, and a few seconds later Spencer looked at his wife, "I think Evan's going to have my hair, love."

"You see the head?" asked Clarissa.

"Part of his head is already out, but I don't see his eyes, nose, and mouth yet. So push as hard as you can so I can pull him out as soon as his shoulders are out," said Spencer calmly.

"OK," said Clarissa as she braced herself before she pushed as she screamed.

A few seconds later there was a gasp and loud cry as Spencer gently pulled his son out before he quickly accepted scissors from Rebecca and cut his crying son's umbilical cord, "Its a boy!" exclaimed a teary-eyed Spencer.

Rebecca quickly grabbed a space blanket and unfolded it, "Let's get your son into this blanket, Spencer."

A few seconds later Spencer gently placed Evan into the space blanket and started to clean up his son a bit before he smiled at Evan as he held his son, "Hello Evan, I'm your daddy. Let's take you over to your mommy so she can meet you," said Spencer as he gently placed Evan into his crying wife's outstretched arms.

"Thank you for delivering our son safely, Spence," said Clarissa as she took in the sight of her baby boy, "Even though he's a mess, he looks just like you."

"I know," said Spencer before looking at Sarah, "I'm glad that you were here, Sarah."

"Me too, and Peter and I are excited about being Evan's godparents," said Sarah.

Spencer looked at Rebecca, "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, and congratulations on the birth of your son," said Rebecca just as two paramedics came into the room with Reverend Alden.

"I see that my newest member of the church safely arrived before I led the paramedics in here," said Reverend Alden.

"Thanks to all the reading that Spence did so he can deliver Evan safely," said Clarissa.

One of the two paramedics gently took Evan from Clarissa and started to check him over while Spencer and the other paramedic helped Clarissa get onto a gurney.

"Let's get you guys to the hospital," said the female paramedic before looking at Rebecca and noticed how sweaty her coworker was, "You want a ride to the hospital so you can clean up Rebecca?" asked the female paramedic.

"Yes please," said Rebecca.

Reverend Alden looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "While you guys head to the hospital, I'll head outside and let everyone know that Evan safely arrived because there's a four-year-old girl who's anxious about knowing why her mommy and daddy aren't outside."

"I'm sorry about the mess I made after my water broke and while giving birth to Evan in here," said Clarissa.

"It's OK, Clarissa. I just prefer that your son was born here than in your SUV," said Reverend Alden.

A few minutes later Spencer and Sarah were joining Clarissa and Evan in the back of an ambulance while Lucy followed behind them to the nearest hospital with Diana and Bridget in the backseat.

* * *

An hour later a freshly showered and scrub-clad Spencer was sitting by Clarissa's hospital bed where a freshly showered and hospital gown-clad Clarissa was holding Evan when Dr. Larson smiled at Spencer, "If you didn't become a profiler for the FBI, you would have become a good gynecologist because you did a really good job delivering your son," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer smiled, "I don't think that the FBI would appreciate me resigning so I could go to medical school and become a gynecologist, Dr. Larson."

Dr. Larson smiled down at the baby boy who was in his mother's arms before looking at the 26-year-old married couple, "I'll let you two bond with Evan for a bit before Diana and Bridget meet their baby brother," said Dr. Larson before smiling at Spencer, "Happy Father's Day, Spencer."

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about Dr. Larson being married for over 15 years while having 10-year-old fraternal twins with his wife, "You too, doctor," said Spencer before Dr. Larson left the room allowing the 26-year-old father of three kids to smile at his wife, "I can't wait for your brothers and my teammates to find out that I delivered Evan," said Spencer as he ran a finger over his son's cheek.

Clarissa laughed, "Me too," said Clarissa before looking down at Evan who had curly brown hair and her husband's eyes, "I was right about Evan looking just like you," said Clarissa just as there was a knock on the open door causing the young parents to grin at the sight of Diana, Bridget, and Lucy.

"Come on in," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Diana came running into the room with Lucy trailing behind with Bridget on her hip, "Did you deliver my baby brother, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I sure did, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her father, "You are a doctor and a superhero, daddy."

Spencer grinned before he stood up and lifted up Diana and placed her next to Clarissa in bed before he took a seat on Clarissa's bed, "Diana, meet your new baby brother Evan Aaron Reid."

Diana grinned at her baby brother and gently kissed his forehead, "Hi, Evan. I am your big sister Diana. You also have a big sister named Bridget, and the three of us will have a lot of fun together."

Spencer and Clarissa who both had tears falling down their faces smiled at each other before they looked at a wide-eyed Bridget who was staring at the tiny bundle of blue in her mommy's arms.

"Ba?" asked Bridget.

Lucy placed Bridget on her daddy's lap.

"Meet your baby brother Evan, Bridget," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Bridget was giving Evan a kiss on the cheek causing Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy to tear up before Lucy looked at the five Reids.

"Let me take a family picture of you guys and send it to Aaron, Sean, Emily, David, JJ, Penelope, and Derek because I have a feeling that you guys didn't call anyone because I didn't either," said Lucy.

A few seconds later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were looking at Lucy who was taking a phone while Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget had large grins on their faces while Evan stared at the camera before Lucy sent a picture to everyone.

COME MEET MY NEWEST CHARGE AT GEORGETOWN UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. ~ LR

A minute later Diana was taking a turn to hold her baby brother before Lucy took Diana and Bridget home.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer grinned sheepishly at his teammates, Sean, and Jack as they entered Clarissa's hospital room, "Hi guys," said Spencer.

"Unca Spence," said Jack.

Hotch and Sean made a beeline for their sister while Spencer accepted hugs and handshakes from JJ, Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi, "Why didn't you call us as soon as you were in labor, Clarissa?" asked Hotch as he kissed his baby sister on the cheek before he placed Jack next to Clarissa in bed while Sean kissed Clarissa on the cheek.

Spencer and Clarissa gave each other tired grins before Clarissa looked at her visitors, "That's because we were in church when my water broke. Spence ended up delivering Evan himself with the help of our friend Sarah and an off-duty paramedic in the church's crying room. The reason why we didn't call was that we wanted to make sure that Evan and I were both OK and Diana and Bridget got to meet their baby brother before we called you guys to come here," said Clarissa before looking at Jack, "Meet your newest cousin Evan, Jack."

"Hi Evan, I Jack," said Jack as he kissed Evan's cheek.

"Aww," chorused Clarissa, JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "You really delivered your son by yourself?" asked Morgan.

Spencer blushed a bit, "I read delivery manuals when Clarissa was pregnant with Diana and Bridget just in case I couldn't get her to the hospital in time, and luckily reading those manuals paid off."

Hotch pulled Spencer into a hug, "Congratulations on becoming a father to three kids, Dr. Spencer Reid MD."

Spencer laughed at his brother-in-law's joke before looking at his two brothers-in-law, "Happy Father's Day to you too," said Spencer as he gave Hotch and Sean a hug.

Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "You want to hold your firstborn nephew first?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, please," said Hotch as he took Evan from his sister.

"I better go second," said Sean.

"You will," laughed Clarissa.

Hotch looked down at Evan who was wide awake and staring at him and thought about the baby pictures he has seen of Spencer, "He looks just like you, Spencer."

Spencer smirked at Rossi, "At least I'll be having a mini clone of me running around since there's no scientific way to clone myself."

Rossi chuckled, "The joke you made before I left you to crack that cipher nearly two weeks ago cracked me up," said Rossi before looking at Hotch, "Spencer has a dry sense of humor just like you."

"I know, but at least Spencer's less of a drill sergeant than me," said Hotch.

Morgan rolled his eyes while Clarissa looked at Rossi.

"Why do you think I fell in love with Spencer?" asked Clarissa while she watched her oldest brother pass Evan to Sean.

"At least I now have two nephews to balance out my nieces," said Sean.

Spencer and Clarissa laughed while Clarissa smirked at Sean, "I'm still expecting you to make me an auntie because you're 27 and still single."

"I still haven't found the right girl yet, and it doesn't help that none of our brother's female teammates are single," said Sean causing laughter while Hotch glared at his brother.

"There are a few single nurses at Children's National who have seen a picture of you and developed a crush on you, Sean. So do you want me to call them up and play matchmaker?" asked Clarissa.

"Can you?" asked Sean.

"Sure," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Emily was holding her nephew, "He's going to be a heart-breaker when he grows up."

Spencer grinned, "I know."

Emily passed Evan to JJ who smiled at Evan, "I should have known that this little guy is the reason why the press is currently outside of this hospital."

Hotch looked at JJ, "You should probably go outside within the next couple of minutes and make a statement just in case word got out about Spencer being an FBI agent."

JJ laughed, "I will," said JJ before she passed Evan to Garcia.

"I can't wait to have my own little Derek Morgans running around in the future," said Garcia before passing the baby boy to Morgan.

"I think I want my own mini Penelope Garcias running around," said Morgan as he looked at Evan, "I'll teach you how to win girls' hearts in the future."

Clarissa glared at Morgan, "Evan's not going to date until he's 30," said Clarissa firmly causing some laughter while Rossi accepted Evan from Morgan.

"He's beautiful," said Rossi just as Evan started to cry causing him to pass Evan to Clarissa causing the baby boy to stop crying, "It seems like you have a mama's boy."

Clarissa grinned, "I know."

"Who are the newest baby genius's godparents?" asked Garcia.

"Our friends Dr. Peter Barry and his wife Sarah," said Spencer.

Evan started to fuss some more causing Clarissa to look at her everyone, "Evan's hungry right now so can you guys please leave the room?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure, and Sean and I will take Diana and Bridget on that promised trip to the zoo," said Hotch as he lifted his son out of Clarissa's hospital bed, "We need to leave Auntie Clarissa, uncle Spencer, and Evan be for a while, but we'll still go to the zoo with Diana and Bridget."

Jack grinned at his daddy before Hotch leaned Jack forward so Jack could kiss his aunt and uncle.

A few minutes later Clarissa was nursing Evan as she looked at her husband who was watching JJ speak to the press outside of the hospital live about the FBI having no comment about Spencer having to deliver his son in church, "I'm sorry if the plans that Diana and I made for Father's Day after church today got canceled."

Spencer looked into his wife's blue eyes, "Evan being born today of all days makes this Father's Day the best Father's Day ever," said Spencer as he kissed his wife as he caressed his son's cheek.

* * *

 _ _A/N: Evan's birthday is on June 15th of 2008, and the episode Gatekeeper inspired me to have it that Spencer should personally deliver his third child.__


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, Angel Wings00, southernbeauty13, TVHollywoodDiva, criminalmindsrocks, Arminia, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 42.

 _ _I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was dealing with intense writer's block for this chapter while I wanted to focus on my other in progress story for awhile before I dealt with Royal wedding fever by watching the BBC America channel the past week.__

 _ _Here are the ages of the Hotchner siblings__

 _ _Aaron: 38__ _ _because Hotch said that it was the end of his junior year in high school in 1987 in The Fisher King Part 1 so that gives him a November 1969 birthday.__

 _ _Sean: 27 because I have it that Sean was born in November of 1980.__

 _ _Clarissa: 26__

 _ _I'm going to have it that Emily lost her father while she was in college, so Emily's father won't appear at all.__

 _ _This chapter starts two hours after the last chapter.__

* * *

Spencer laid in his wife's hospital bed with Clarissa as they held their newborn son together, "I can't believe when it comes to it being 2,754 days since the day you approached me, that we would be holding our third child and firstborn son in your hospital bed on Father's Day of all days," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband before taking in the curly brown hair underneath Evan's blue hat, "All of that heartburn I had to deal with was worth it."

"Hopefully our next child is a boy who would end up being a male version of you," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband's brown curly hair, "With your curly hair?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head as he thought about his eyes and hair being one of the reasons why Clarissa became attracted to him in the first place.

Clarissa looked down at Evan, "When it comes to us becoming parents again, we did a damn good job creating three beautiful children together."

Spencer softly chuckled before his stomach growled causing Clarissa to look at her husband, "Why don't you go get something to eat," said Clarissa as she shifted Evan so their son can be in her arms.

Spencer started to get out of his wife's hospital bed as he smoothed out the khaki pants and white dress shirt that he changed into after Lucy brought Evan's car seat, his go-bag, and Clarissa's hospital bag that contained everything that Clarissa and Evan needed during their hospital stay, "Want me to bring you back anything?" asked Spencer.

"Some chips from the cafeteria please," said Clarissa.

"As you wish, buttercup," said Spencer before he pecked Clarissa on the lips before gently kissing Evan's forehead and grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving his wife's hospital room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gift shop in the zoo, Diana grinned when she saw a stuffed frog before looking at her uncle Sean who was holding his hand while her uncle Hotch had his hands on the double stroller that contained Bridget and Jack who were both asleep, "Can we please get this frog for my baby brother?" asked Diana as she worked her eyes on her uncles while pouting.

Sean laughed, "We sure can."

Hotch shook his head, "I don't know who's worse when it comes to using the puppy dog eye and pouting trick to get what you want, you or your father, Diana."

Diana giggled before she looked at her uncle Sean, "Are you going to have kids of your own like mommy and uncle Aaron did?" asked Diana.  
Sean shook his head as he thought about the secret that he kept from his brother and sister, "At the moment I think that being an uncle to you, Jack, Bridget, and Evan satisfies me right now."

"Daddy will be 27 on October 9th and he has Bridget, Evan, and me. Uncle Aaron will be 39 on November 7th and has Jack. You will be 28 on November 20th, so you better find a nice lady to give me cousins before you get too old to have kids," said Diana.

Hotch burst out laughing at his oldest niece's comment.

Sean ignored his brother's laughter as he looked at his oldest niece, "You know your mommy's birthday too?" asked Sean.

"December 15th, and I know that uncle Aaron is 12 years, one month, and 13 days older than mommy," said Diana.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was sitting in a nearby chair holding Evan when there was a knock on the open door causing Spencer to see Ambassador Prentiss causing him to put his fingers to his lips as he gestured to Elizabeth that Clarissa was sleeping before Elizabeth entered the room.

"Emily told me that you have had quite a Father's Day today, Spencer," said Elizabeth quietly.

Spencer gestured to Elizabeth to sit down, "I know, but I'm glad that I was able to deliver my son safely."

As soon as Elizabeth was seated she looked at Spencer, "May I please hold my new great-nephew?" asked Elizabeth.

Spencer nodded as he slowly stood up with his son in his arms and walked over to a sitting Elizabeth, "Evan, I want you to meet your great-

aunt Elizabeth Prentiss," said Spencer as he gently placed the baby boy in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth smiled down at the wide-awake baby boy who was swaddled in a blue blanket while wearing a blue hat that covered Evan's brown curly hair in her arms, "He's beautiful and he looks a lot like you, Spencer."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Clarissa is pleased that Evan looks like me, but I was hoping that he would end up being a male version of his mother."

"When it comes to you and Clarissa both being 26-years-old, are you two going to have more kids?" asked Elizabeth.

"We are planning on trying for another baby after Bridget's third birthday," said Spencer just as he noticed Clarissa waking up causing him to stand up and make his way towards his wife, "Hi there, beautiful," said Spencer softly before he pecked Clarissa on the lips.

"Hi there, handsome," said Clarissa as she slipped on her glasses.

"You two sure make a cute couple," said Elizabeth.

Both Spencer and Clarissa blushed while Clarissa looked at Ambassador Prentiss, "Hello Ambassador."

"How are you feeling?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm feeling great because I'm no longer pregnant," said Clarissa just as Evan started to cry.

Elizabeth slowly stood up and walked towards Clarissa and passed her Evan who instantly stopped crying, "Seems like you are going to be dealing with a Mama's boy."

Spencer and Clarissa both smiled at each other.

"I was hoping that Evan would end up being a Mama's boy," said Clarissa as she gently ran a finger over Evan's cheek while the five-hour-old baby boy cooed at his mother, "I bet you are going to be hungry soon, baby boy."

Elizabeth looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I'll let you three have some privacy," said Elizabeth before she shook hands with Spencer and Clarissa before leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later Spencer smiled when he saw his godparents enter the room, "Hi, mom. Hi dad," said Spencer as he got up to hug Alex and James before looking at his godfather, "Sorry that dinner plans got canceled for today."

"Its OK, Spencer," said James.

Clarissa who was holding Evan looked at Alex and James, "Would you two like to hold your grandson?" asked Clarissa.

A few seconds later Alex was holding James causing her to think about the times that she first held Spencer and Ethan, "I remember you looking just like Evan when you were a baby, Spencer," said Alex before passing Evan to her husband.

James looked at Evan before smiling at Spencer and Clarissa, "Holding my first grandson on Father's Day is the best gift for me."

Spencer smiled at his godfather, "I know, dad," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "Father's Day is always one of the days that I miss my biological father and uncle Gordon."

Alex and James looked at each other before James thought about his son who died at nine-years-old, "We miss Ethan on Father's Day."

Spencer smiled sadly as he thought back to his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon telling him that his nine-year-old god-brother Ethan died when he was 12 before they became healing factors for each other during the summer after his aunt's and uncle's deaths.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa woke up at the same time in Clarissa's hospital bed, and as soon as the young married couple had their glasses on a nurse came into the room while pushing a bassinet that contained a crying Evan.

"I'm glad to see that you two are awake because Evan wants his mommy," said Nurse Polly.

A few seconds later Spencer was getting out of his wife's hospital bed while Clarissa adjusted her hospital gown, and 10 seconds later Spencer handed Evan to Clarissa before Evan latched his mouth onto Clarissa's breast.

"I'll give you three some privacy," said Polly before she left the room and shut the door.

A few minutes into nursing Evan, Clarissa shook her head as she noticed that her husband was watching her feed their son in awe, "Instead of spending all day here and spending another night here with me, I want you to spend a couple of hours with Diana and Bridget while sleeping in our own bed tonight," said Clarissa as she slowly moved Evan so her other breast could get used.

"When it came to breaking the promise I made to Diana about spending the afternoon with her and Jack, I'll be spending time with her and Bridget today while I sleep at home with them," said Spencer.

"Will there be another welcome home sign like you and Diana made after Bridget was born?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm not sure yet, but if Diana wants to make one, I'll make one with her so the neighborhood knows that their newest neighbor was born before they knock on our front door bearing homemade casseroles and other meals that we could freeze after Bridget was born," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed while Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Lucy.

A BUNCH OF MEMBERS FROM OUR CHURCH WHO ARE ON THEIR WAY TO WORK, ALREADY STOPPED BY WITH CASSEROLES AND OTHER HOMEMADE MEALS FOR ME TO PUT IN THE FREEZER. ~ LR

"What?" asked Clarissa.

"A few families from church already brought meals over to our house to freeze until we're ready to cook them," said Spencer.

Clarissa giggled before she looked at Evan in her arms, "I'm not surprised that some of our friends from church are already bringing us meals, but I think Evan wants his daddy to burp him."

Spencer quickly grabbed a burping cloth and placed it over his shoulder before he gently took his son from Clarissa and started to burp his son as he softly sang a lullaby to his son before Clarissa took a picture and sent it to her brothers, Lucy, and all of their friends.

GOOD MORNING AND IT SEEMS LIKE EVAN LOVES TO BE BURPED BY HIS DADDY! ~ CR

* * *

An hour later Spencer was holding Evan when Dr. Larson entered the room.

"How are you doing, Clarissa?" asked Dr. Larson.

"I'm in very little pain," said Clarissa.

"Good," said Dr. Larson before looking at Evan who was in his mother's arms, "Are you wanting Evan to be circumcised before I discharge you and Evan tomorrow morning?" asked Dr. Larson.

"Spence and I already agreed that we want Evan to be circumcised today," said Clarissa.

"After I finish my rounds, a nurse and I will take Evan away so I can do the simple procedure," said Dr. Larson before he started his check up on Clarissa and Evan.

* * *

After Dr. Larson left the room, Spencer looked at his wife, "Do you want me to be here with you while Evan is getting circumcised?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "You should go home now and spend a few hours with the girls before coming back with girls."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he kissed Clarissa, "I love you."

"Love you too, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer bent down and kissed his wide-awake son, "Daddy loves you, Evan."

Evan cooed at his daddy before Spencer grabbed his messenger bag, cell phone, and wallet before he reluctantly left his wife's hospital room.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer entered the house and smiled at the sight of Diana sitting on the floor with Bridget while reading a book out loud, "How are two of my three favorite girls doing?" asked Spencer.

Diana and Bridget both grinned while Diana quickly scrambled to her feet while Bridget slowly got to her feet before Diana sprinted to her daddy while Bridget toddled to her daddy.

"How are mommy and Evan doing?" asked Diana.

As soon as Bridget reached them, Spencer scooped up his two little girls and kissed them on the cheeks before Diana and Bridget both kissed their daddy, "They're doing great, but mommy kicked me out of her hospital room so I can make up our Father's Day outing for the next few hours before Lucy and I take you two to see mommy and Evan."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Aye," said Bridget as she clapped her hands.

"What should we do today?" asked Spencer.

"I want to go to the park," said Diana.

"Do you want to ride your bicycle while I run alongside you while pushing Bridget in a jogging stroller?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "Yes, daddy."

Spencer felt a dead weight in the arm that contained Bridget causing the 26-year-old father of three kids to look at his oldest daughter, "Bridget just fell asleep, so can we hold off our trip to the park until after Bridget wakes up?" asked Spencer quietly.

"Yes," said Diana.

"I'll read to you while Bridget naps in her playpen," said Spencer.

A minute later Bridget was sleeping in her playpen while Spencer read the book that Diana was reading to Bridget.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer fastened Bridget into a jogging stroller before he helped Diana strap on her helmet, "Ready to spend about two hours at the park before we go home for lunch?" asked Spencer.

"Yes daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Diana was quickly riding her Barbie bicycle that sported training wheels while Spencer ran alongside Diana as he pushed a laughing Bridget in a jogging stroller.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Georgetown University Hospital, Sean entered his sister's hospital room and looked at his sister who was reading a book, "Even though Aaron's at work, where's Spencer?" asked Sean.

"I sent him home for a few hours to spend time with Diana and Bridget," said Clarissa.

"Where's my newest nephew?" asked Sean.

"He's being circumcised right now. I'm reading one of my favorite books to distract myself from thinking about how much pain my baby boy's going to be in," said Clarissa.

Sean looked at the book that Clarissa was reading, "You always loved "Empty Planet" growing up."

Clarissa smiled, "Spence got to meet the author in Seattle over a year and a half ago when he, Aaron, Jason, JJ, and Morgan worked on that bombing case."

"Do you know when Spencer will be bailing you and Evan out of here?" asked Sean.

Clarissa laughed at her brother's joke, "Spence will be bailing Evan and me out of here at 8 AM tomorrow morning."

Sean grinned, "That's great, and should I expect news about you and Spencer making me an uncle again within the next couple of months?" asked Sean.

Clarissa blushed as she shook her head, "When it came to me spending 18 months out of the past two years pregnant with my second and third child, Spence and I decided that we'll wait until Bridget starts preschool and Evan's nearly potty trained before we try for baby number four."

Sean looked at his little sister, "Even though I'm a year older than you and your closer to Aaron, I have to admit that I'm proud of you, Clarissa."

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

"After mom died, I was worried about you acting out like Aaron did after dad died because you were forced to retire from competitive figure skating," said Sean before smiling a bit, "Now nine years after the accident, you've been married for over five years to a great man, working as a nurse at Children's National, while your sitting up in a hospital bed over 24 hours after giving birth to my newest nephew and your third child," said Sean as he hugged his sister.

* * *

20 minutes later at the closest park to the Reid family home, Diana watched a little girl who was slightly older than her ride a bicycle without her training wheels before she looked at her daddy who was pushing a baby swing that contained Bridget, "Can I try to ride my bicycle without training wheels?" asked Diana.

Spencer studied his oldest daughter for a moment as he thought about the conversation he and Clarissa had two days before about the possibility of him removing the training wheels off of Diana's bicycle while he's on paternity leave because of watching Diana riding her bicycle without her training wheels touching the ground while she rode her bicycle, "Do you want me to call Lucy and ask her to bring the necessary tools and the video camera so we can surprise mommy when we go visit her and Evan after Bridget's afternoon nap?" asked Spencer.

Diana beamed, "Yes, daddy."

A few seconds later Spencer had Lucy on the phone.

"Is everything OK, Spencer?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, but do you think that you can grab my 15-millimeter wrench, the kickstand that I bought for Diana's bicycle, Diana's elbow pads, knee pads, and the video camera and come to the park closest to our house?" asked Spencer.

"Diana wants to try and ride her bike without her training wheels?" asked Lucy.

"Diana rode her bicycle here without her training wheels touching the ground, and I thought that the park would be a good place to practice," said Spencer.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," said Lucy.

"Thanks, Lucy," said Spencer before he hung up and looked at Diana as he continued to push Bridget, "Lucy will be here in 10 minutes."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Bridget was sitting in her stroller while Spencer was flipping Diana's bicycle upside down as he used his 15-millimeter wrench to remove the pedals so he could put on the kickstand he bought as he explained the process to Diana while Lucy helped Diana put on her elbow pads and knee pads.

As soon as he had the training wheels off and the pedals back on, he looked at his oldest daughter, "I'll be hanging onto your bike until you tell me that you're ready to let me go. When you're ready to stop, pedal backward before you quickly put your feet on the ground."

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

A few minutes later Diana was sitting on her bicycle with her feet on the pedals while Spencer balanced Diana and her bike before Lucy looked at Spencer and Diana, "Ready?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Spencer and Diana in unison.

A few seconds later Lucy had the camera on recording mode while Spencer started to slowly run as he pushed his daughter's bike while Diana pedaled her bicycle.

After pedaling for 10 seconds, Diana looked at her daddy, "Please let go, daddy."

"OK," said Spencer as he let go of Diana and a handlebar on Diana's bicycle before Diana pedaled the next 10 feet on her own, "Go Diana!" cheered Spencer and Lucy in unison while Bridget who was unaware of what was going on clapped from her stroller.

A minute later Spencer was hugging Diana tightly, "I'm so proud of you, Diana."

Diana looked at her Lucy, "Did you record everything?" asked Diana.

Lucy wiped the lone tear that was falling from her face while feeling saddens about Diana being six months away from turning five, "I sure did, and I'm also proud of you Diana," said Lucy.

Two minutes later Diana was happily riding her bike around the park while Spencer filmed the moment.

* * *

A few hours later Clarissa was holding a slightly in pain Evan before she beamed when she saw Spencer enter her hospital room with Diana and Bridget, "Mommy missed you, girls," said Clarissa.

Spencer helped Diana get up into her mother's hospital bed.

"I missed you too, and daddy and I have a surprise for you," said Diana.

"Really?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll need to grab my laptop from my messenger bag because its a video," said Spencer as he placed Bridget on the other side of Clarissa.

"Please play it," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer had his laptop on the rolling tray in front of Clarissa, and after finding the video that he uploaded to his laptop, he looked at his wife, "Ready?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

Spencer pressed play and a few seconds later Clarissa was tearing up as she watched the video of Spencer helping Diana ride her bicycle without training wheels for the first time before she looked at her oldest daughter, "Mommy's really proud of you," said Clarissa before looking at Bridget who was chewing on her teething ring as she watched her baby brother stare at her, "Mommy's proud of you and Evan too," said Clarissa before she gave all three of her babies each a kiss as she felt the excitement of her and Evan going home to her husband and daughters in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Spencer looked at Diana as they ate the scrambled eggs and pancakes, "As soon as grandma Alex comes to pick you up for your first day of day camp, Diana, I'll be heading to the hospital to pick up mommy and Evan," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Diana," said Spencer.

"Yes, daddy?" asked Diana.

"When you come home from day camp, I will need you to focus on being quiet just in case Evan is sleeping," said Spencer firmly.

"Yes, sir," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was installing Diana's booster seat into Alex's SUV before he kissed Diana before Alex looked at her godson, "After day camp, I'll take Diana over to my house for the day until dinner."

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"I just want to spend time with my oldest granddaughter while you, Clarissa, and Lucy get Evan settled in," said Alex.

"I appreciate it," said Spencer before looking at his oldest daughter, "Please be a good girl for grandma Alex and your summer school teachers today, Diana."

"I will," said Diana.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was loading up the flowers, balloons, and teddy bears that Clarissa received over the past 48 hours into Clarissa's SUV before he was pulling up in front of the hospital getting Evan into his car seat before he helped Clarissa get into the front passenger seat of the SUV, "Ready to go home?" asked Spencer.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand, Spence," said Clarissa.

30 seconds later Spencer was buckling himself into the front passenger seat of Clarissa's SUV before he pulled away from the hospital.

* * *

 _ _A/N: I'm ending this chapter here for now, but the next chapter deals with the Reid family settling in with Evan, more family fluff, the 4th of July, and Spencer returning to work.__


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Mirajanewolf46, criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, Arminia, TVHollywoodDiva, tannerose5, fishtrek, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 43.

 _ _This chapter starts the same day as the ending of the last chapter, but except its bedtime.__

 _ _There is a little bit of "M" rated content in this chapter because I thought that you readers should know that Spencer and Clarissa do a little bit of BDSM and alternate between dominant/submissive roles to make their sex lives more interesting.__ _ _Even though Clarissa hasn't had the all clear yet, that means that Spencer shouldn't have to deal with a dry spell like Clarissa.__

* * *

After an exhausting day of settling Evan into the Reid family home, Spencer was tucking in Diana when Diana looked at her father, "Do you have a special nickname for Evan yet, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer's heart swelled at Diana's question, "Not yet, but I would like your help."

"Because of Evan's nursery having a frog theme and the frog I bought at the zoo, what about tadpole?" Diana.

Spencer was about to open his mouth when Diana spoke up, "Tadpoles are what we call baby frogs and Evan is a baby right now."

Spencer grinned, "Tadpole it is," said Spencer before looking at his daughter, "What do you want me to read to you tonight?" asked Spencer.

"Can you please make up your own story?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned, "I sure can," said Spencer as he took a deep breath, "It was a beautiful late autumn day when a lonely scholar who recently lost his adoptive parents was sitting on a bench crying. A beautiful princess who was walking through the park approached the lonely scholar and asked him if he was OK. After talking for a few minutes the princess asked the lonely scholar to join her for a meal causing them to become friends while the princess helped the scholar with his grief. A few weeks later the scholar learned that the beautiful princess's birthday was coming up, so he asked the king who was the princess's brother if he could court the princess."

"Did the princess say yes, daddy?" asked Diana.

"The princess did say yes. For the next couple of months, the scholar and the princess courted each other as they worked on finishing their education so they can start their three month holiday. The scholar and the princess had a wonderful summer together as they learned more about each other while the scholar continued to grieve over his adoptive parents deaths," said Spencer as he took a deep breath, "Sadly their holiday had to end and the scholar had to travel to another village to focus on his education while the princess returned to the university she was studying at. The scholar and princess made sure to visit each other every two weeks while they wrote daily letters to each other. When it was nearing the first anniversary of the scholar and princess meeting each other, the scholar bravely went to the king and asked him for his blessing for the princess's hand in marriage."

"Did the king grant the scholar his blessing?" asked Diana.

"He sure did. On the first anniversary of the scholar and princess meeting each other, the scholar took the princess to the bench they first met and asked the princess to marry him," said Spencer.

"Did the princess say yes?" asked Diana.

"The princess did. One year later the scholar and the princess got married because they wanted to enjoy being married for six months before the scholar had to go through training to become one of the king's knights," said Spencer.

"Did the scholar become a knight?" asked Diana.

"He did become a knight because of knowing that his beautiful wife and unborn daughter had faith that he would survive training," said Spencer as he continued his story before concluding it, "After being married for over five years, the knight and the princess have a beautiful four-year-old princess, a nearly 11-month-old princess, and a three day old prince."

Diana's eyes went wide, "Are you trying to tell me the story about yours and mommy's relationship?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his daughter, "Its time for you to go to sleep, young lady," said Spencer as he got off of his daughter's bed and kissed Diana's forehead and removed his daughter's glasses, "I love you, bumblebee."

"I love you too, daddy," said Diana as she closed her eyes.

Spencer placed Diana's glasses into its case before he turned on Diana's nightlight and turned off Diana's bedside lamp and left the room.

After checking on Bridget, Spencer entered his and Clarissa's bedroom and found Clarissa reading in bed with tears falling down her face as he checked on Evan in his bassinet, "Is everything OK, love?" asked Spencer quietly.

Clarissa nodded as she pointed at the baby monitor that woke them up if Diana's having an asthma attack, "I was listening to you telling Diana her bedtime story, and your story was so sweet."

Spencer smiled sheepishly, "There's nothing wrong with retelling the story about how we met differently," said Spencer as he started to undress, "We should get some sleep before Evan wakes us up," said Spencer as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants before joining Clarissa in bed.

"Goodnight and I love you, Spence," said Clarissa quietly as she removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

"Goodnight and I love you too, Clara," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before he removed his glasses.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer and Clarissa woke up to Evan crying in his bassinet causing Spencer to look at his wife as they put on their glasses, "He must be due for a diaper change now, so I'll get up to tend to our son," said Spencer.

"Don't forget to use the pee cone that we were given by Sarah so Evan doesn't pee on you like he did to me during his bath," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head as he got out of bed, and a few seconds later Spencer gently scooped Evan out of his bassinet and his nose wrinkled when he realized that Evan did a number two, "You need a diaper change, tadpole."

Clarissa giggled, "Tadpole is a cute nickname for Evan."

"Diana suggested that my nickname for Evan is Tadpole and I loved it," said Spencer.

"I heard you talk about a nickname through the baby monitor," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head as he carried his crying son to Evan's nursery and switched on the light causing Spencer to smile at his son's frog-themed nursery and Jack's old furniture that Haley gave him and Clarissa and gently placed Evan on the changing table and unwrapped his swaddled up son.

As soon as Spencer quickly got Evan's diaper off, he quickly grabbed a diaper change cone and placed it over the correct area before he quickly worked on cleaning Evan up while explaining what he was doing.

When Spencer had a clean diaper on Evan, he quickly swaddled Evan back up, "You're finally swaddled back up, tadpole," said Spencer as he squirted some hand sanitizer onto his own hands and rubbed his hands.

As soon as Spencer's hands were dry, he gently lifted Evan and carried his son to the rocking chair that Haley gave him and Clarissa to use in Evan's nursery and gently sat down, "You're going to be growing up in a household full of love, Evan," said Spencer as he worked on rocking Evan back to sleep before he started to sing one of his favorite lullabies to his son.

When Spencer was done singing he looked at his sleeping son, "When you get older I'm going to teach you about everything I know about basketball before I buy a basketball hoop to attach to our garage so we can shoot hoops together like I did with your late great-uncle Gordon. When Diana and Bridget become teenagers, your going to help me scare boys away from your big sisters while I teach you magic tricks to help you win girls hearts like I did to catch your mommy's heart," said Spencer as he continued to tell his son about what they would do together before he finally noticed Clarissa standing in the doorway of the nursery wiping the tears that were falling from her face, "What?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa made her way towards her husband and son, "I'm glad that I fell in love with you because your such a great daddy," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband on the lips before Evan started to cry, "That's his 'I'm hungry' cry."

Spencer stood up and passed Evan to Clarissa, "Since I just had father and son time with Evan, I'll let you two have some mother and son time."

Clarissa shook her head, "Please sit back down, Spence."

Spencer sat back down before Clarissa sat down on his lap causing Spencer to wrap his arms around his wife's waist while Clarissa adjusted Evan in her arms as she unbuttoned Spencer's old short-sleeved dress shirt before placing Evan by her breast.

"Let's just enjoy this moment together," said Clarissa as she and Spencer watched their baby boy eat while Spencer rocked the chair back and forth.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was helping Lucy cook breakfast while Diana and Bridget both munched on Cheerios and drank apple juice as Diana focused on the small TV as she watched the opening credits of "Lazytown" on Nick Jr. when Clarissa entered the kitchen with Evan as she looked at the clock on the microwave saying that it was 8 AM, "It felt good to sleep in on a weekday, Spence," said Clarissa as she placed Evan in his baby seat before giving Diana and Bridget a kiss.

Spencer kissed his wife, "Bridget woke me up at 6 for a diaper change, so I took her on a run through the neighborhood with me."

Clarissa moaned at the taste of coffee on her husband's lips, "I can't wait to have my first cup of coffee in one and a half years again in a couple of months, Spence."

Spencer smirked at his wife, "If you don't limit the amount of coffee I drink for the next couple of weeks, I'll let you have many coffee-flavored kisses as you like while I'm home with you and our three beautiful babies," said Spencer as he kissed his wife again.

"Gross," giggled Diana.

Spencer broke out of the kiss and made his way to Diana and started peppering her with kisses causing the oldest Reid child to squeal with laughter while a laughing Clarissa decided to finish cooking the banana pancakes that Spencer was cooking.

"Daddddddddy!" squealed Diana.

A giggling Clarissa looked at Diana as she flipped a pancake, "What do you say if you want daddy to stop?" asked Clarissa.

"Please stop, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer stopped kissing Diana and smirked at his daughter, "If you believe that me giving mommy kisses are gross, do you think that me giving you kisses is gross too?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head as the hanging parts of the two French braids that her daddy pulled her hair into shook, "The number of pathogens in a handshake is staggering so it's actually safer to kiss."

Spencer grinned, "You are correct," said Spencer before giving his oldest daughter a serious look, "but I hope that you aren't going to kiss any boys except your baby brother, uncle Aaron, uncle Sean, your cousin Jack, and me for a really long time, Diana."

"I promise, daddy," said Diana as she kissed her dad's cheek.

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Lucy were sitting around the kitchen island eating breakfast while a wide-awake Evan watched his family eat breakfast before Alex came to pick Diana up for day camp.

* * *

An hour later at the BAU; Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia were standing around Spencer's, Emily's, and Morgan's desk drinking either coffee or tea when JJ looked at Spencer's empty desk that contained a picture of the five Reids together in Clarissa's hospital bed that Garcia printed off and placed on Spencer's desk, "I wonder how Spence and Clarissa handled their first night home with Evan?" asked JJ.

Hotch looked at the photo that JJ was looking at and smiled at the picture of his sister and brother-in-law looking at their three children with adoration showing on their faces, "Other than Clarissa telling me in a text message that Evan woke them up four times last night, I believe they're going to cherish every minute with my nieces and nephew before Spencer comes back to work after the 4th of July."

Morgan looked at the photo that Hotch and JJ were looking at, "I can't believe that at 26-years-old pretty boy has been married for over five years while being a proud father to three kids."

JJ rubbed her four-month-pregnant stomach, "And I'm older than him and I'm only pregnant with my first child."

Hotch looked at JJ, "Before you know it, you'll be holding your son or daughter," said Hotch before looking at Morgan and Garcia, "Eventually you two will be holding your first child too."

* * *

An hour later at the Reid family home, Spencer was carrying Bridget through the back patio door just as the doorbell rang, "Let's go see who's visiting us, Bridget," said Spencer.

"Aye," said Bridget as she clapped her hands.

A few seconds later Spencer was looking through the peephole and smiled when he saw Gideon causing him to answer the door, "Come on in, Jason."

30 seconds later Spencer and Gideon were sitting on the couch while Bridget toddled around the living room causing Gideon to look at Bridget, "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you, Bridget."

"I can't believe that Bridget will be one in less than two months," said Spencer.

"Kids do grow up fast," said Gideon before noticing the lack of Diana, Clarissa, and Evan, "Where are Clarissa, Diana, and Evan right now?" asked Gideon.

"Diana is currently at a day camp for academically gifted children at Georgetown University. Clarissa is upstairs feeding Evan while I have daddy/daughter time with Bridget," said Spencer before Bridget toddled over to him causing him to tickle Bridget's stomach causing the baby girl to laugh.

Spencer laughed while Gideon smiled, "Seeing you enjoy fatherhood is a reason why I have hope to find a belief in happy endings."

Spencer grinned when he saw Clarissa come downstairs with Evan, "Look who's here, Clarissa."

Clarissa grinned when she saw Gideon, "Hello Jason."

Gideon looked at Clarissa who was wearing loungewear while her nearly black armpit length hair was pulled into a messy bun, "How are you feeling?" asked Gideon.

"I'm feeling great because I'm regaining my strength every day. Did Spence tell you about Evan's birth?" asked Clarissa.

"He did over the phone, and I'm glad that both you and Evan are OK," said Gideon.

"Would you like to hold Evan?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Gideon.

A few seconds later Clarissa was placing Evan into Gideon's arms before she sat down on her husband's lap while Gideon took in the sight of Evan, "Even though I've seen pictures, I agree that Evan looks just like you, Spencer."

Spencer smiled as Clarissa scooped up an exhausted Bridget and placed her on her lap.

Spencer yawned, "Hopefully in a couple of years we'll have a baby boy who looks just like Clarissa."

Clarissa got off her husband's lap as she looked at her husband, "Since Evan and I went back to sleep after breakfast, you should take a nap while Bridget takes her morning nap because Diana will be home for lunch and will want you to play with her."

Spencer kissed Clarissa, "Yes, ma'am," said Spencer before looking at Gideon, "Sorry that I'm bailing out on your visit, but Clarissa's right that I should take a nap before Diana gets home."

"Its OK Spencer because your adjusting to being a father to three kids," said Gideon.

"Are you going to stay for a bit longer?" asked Spencer.

"I'm going to catch up with Clarissa before I cook lunch for you guys," said Gideon.

Spencer nodded as he stood up and looked at Bridget, "After I change your diaper, you are going to take a nap with me, Bridget."

Three minutes later Spencer and Bridget were fast asleep in Spencer's and Clarissa's bed.

* * *

The following Monday, Lucy entered the house with two bags of groceries only to find Clarissa standing by the back patio watching her husband effortlessly swimming laps in the swimming pool as she licked her lips causing her to click her tongue while shaking her head at Clarissa, "Even though you gave birth to baby number three a week ago, you really have it bad, Clarissa," teased Lucy.

Clarissa blushed a bit, "I know. Even though I love having my husband home for the next two weeks, I can't wait for Spence to go back to work so I don't have to think about breaking my doctor's orders."

Lucy laughed just as both women heard Bridget's voice through the baby monitor.

"Mama? Dada? Lu?" asked Bridget.

Lucy smirked at Clarissa, "Instead of ogling your husband, why don't you go tend to Bridget while I keep an eye on Evan as I put groceries away," said Lucy as she glanced that the bassinet that contained a sleeping eight-day-old Evan.

A minute later Clarissa smiled at her 10-month-old daughter who was standing up in her crib, "Did you have a good nap, Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

"Aye," said Bridget.

Clarissa lifted her youngest daughter out of her crib and carried Bridget towards the changing table and quickly got Bridget out of her onesie and changed her diaper.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" exclaimed Bridget.

"As soon as I'm finished changing your diaper, I'll go show you where daddy is," said Clarissa.

Two minutes later Clarissa was standing on the back patio with Bridget on her hip.

Bridget's face broke into a huge grin when she saw her daddy, "Dada!"

At that moment Spencer who was in the deep end of the pool stopped swimming laps and grinned at two of his three favorite girls as he stood up in five-foot-deep water, "Did someone have a good nap?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Bridget as she made a sign for water.

"You want to go swimming, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"Ya," said Bridget.

Clarissa looked at her husband as she admired her husband's body that became defined from all of the swimming and running that he does while not realizing that her husband was smirking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Clarissa," teased Spencer, Clarissa instantly blushed as she looked at her husband.

"I'll go get Bridget into a swim diaper, so I'll be back in a few minutes," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer getting out of the pool and pulled his wife into a tight hug as he shook his wet curls.

"You're getting me all wet, Spence!" squealed Clarissa.

"That was my plan because I can't throw you into the pool to cool you down," smirked Spencer.

"You are so going to get it after the kids are asleep," smirked Clarissa as she winked at her husband before heading inside to change her clothes.

Spencer blushed as he bent down and scooped up his 10-month-old daughter, "Let's go swimming before you take a shower with me to get the chlorine off of us," said Spencer as he walked towards the stairs that led into the shallow end of the pool.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer entered the master bedroom finding Clarissa wearing lingerie as she held up a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, a blindfold, and a ball gag causing Spencer to gulp as he felt his body start to react.

"You've been a bad boy earlier today, and because all three kids are sleeping, its time for your punishment," said Clarissa in a voice that wouldn't wake up Evan.

"What did I do?" asked Spencer softly.

"Do you forget about what you did to me before you took Bridget swimming, Mr. Eidetic Memory?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smirked as he thought back to Clarissa's reaction, "I didn't dry off a bit before I hugged you while I shook my wet hair," said Spencer.  
Clarissa nodded, "Strip naked and get into bed," said Clarissa as she held up the ball gag they had for over five years, "This ball gag will help keep you from making loud noises that could wake up the kids."

Spencer gulped as he quickly removed his clothing and before he knew it, Clarissa was handcuffing him to their headboard before she put the ball gag on her husband.

"You doing OK, Spence? Blink twice for yes or blink once for no," asked Clarissa.

Spencer blinked two times for yes.

"I'm going to put the blindfold on you now. If you get too uncomfortable, just wiggle your fingers," said Clarissa softly.

Spencer blinked twice before he felt Clarissa put a blindfold on him.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa were taking a quick shower together when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though we couldn't have penetrative sex, did you enjoy your punishment?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you were patient with me last year when it came to you occasionally restraining me when we decide to be more adventurous in bed," said Spencer.

Clarissa smirked, "After you told me about the goalpost and blindfold incident from high school, I did promise you that I would make being retrained or blindfolded fun for you again," said Clarissa before smirking, "At least Evan didn't wake up while I was punishing you."

Spencer looked at his wife, "Speaking of Evan, we should finish up in here and get some sleep before Evan wakes up."

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were fast asleep in their bed.

* * *

A few days later Spencer was standing in the conference room with two-week-old Evan in his arms while Garcia cooed over Evan when his teammates entered the conference room causing him to smile at the shocked looks on his teammates faces, "Welcome back, guys," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I thought that I ordered you to stay away from here until July 7th, Spencer?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled a bit at the use of his first name, "You did, Aaron," said Spencer.

Garcia looked at Hotch, "It's my fault because I wanted to see Evan."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Where are my sister and nieces?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa is spending time with Diana and Bridget while I'm having guy time with Evan," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law, "Want to be the first to hold your favorite nephew?" asked Spencer.

Hotch smiled a bit, "Evan's my only nephew," said Hotch as he accepted his nephew from his brother-in-law and smiled down at Evan, "Your looking more like your father every day, Evan."

Evan cooed at his uncle Aaron before Spencer looked at his teammates, "Are any of you wanting to come over to my house for the 4th of July for a cookout?" asked Spencer.

Morgan and Garcia shook their heads while Morgan looked at Spencer, "We promised my mom that we would celebrate the 4th of July with her in Chicago while we work on wedding planning," said Morgan.

Hotch and Emily looked at each other while Hotch passed Evan to Emily, "Emily and I will come because I have Jack for the 4th of July weekend."

Emily looked at Spencer, "Aaron and I were going to watch the fireworks with Jack on the top of my brownstone, so you, Clarissa, and the kids are welcome to come so you guys can have a great view and a good distance away so Evan's hearing won't be damaged."

"I'll talk to Clarissa," said Spencer.

Rossi who was now holding Evan looked at Spencer, "I'm taking Mudgie up to my cabin for the weekend, but I'll come to the next cookout you and Clarissa have," said Rossi before he passed Evan to JJ.

JJ looked at Spencer, "Will and I are going up to Pennsylvania so we can tell my mom that she's getting a grandson."

Everyone grinned as Spencer, Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi each took turns hugging JJ and congratulating her while they avoided squishing Evan.

"You and Will are going to be expecting a lot of clothes from Clarissa and me," said Spencer.

"And I appreciate it," said JJ as she passed Evan to Morgan.

Hotch looked at JJ, "Some of the clothes might be Jack's because Haley gave Spencer and Clarissa all of the clothes that Jack has already grown out of."

"Some of the clothes might have belonged to Chief Strauss's son too because Chief Strauss likes to give Clarissa and me clothing that her kids grown out of so Clarissa and I don't have to spend a lot of money on new clothes," said Spencer as he accepted his sleeping son back from Morgan and placed him in his car seat.

* * *

A few days later a swim trunk and t-shirt clad Spencer was about to put burgers and brats on the grill when Hotch approached him, "Ready to return to work on Monday?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked where Clarissa was sitting with Haley who was holding Evan before looking towards Diana who was swimming around in the swimming pool with a life vest clad Jack while Emily held a giggling and splashing Bridget in the water, "I'm pretty much ready because we established a routine with Evan while Clarissa has most of her strength back from giving birth," said Spencer as he put a burger on the grill.

"Daddy!" shouted Diana.

Spencer turned around and looked at Diana, "Everything OK, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Please join me in the water," said Diana.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Go join your daughters and nephew in the pool while I cook these burgers and brats."

Spencer shook his head as he walked away from the grill and a few seconds later Spencer was removing his tee-shirt as he ignored Clarissa's loud wolf whistle before he joined his daughters, nephew, and Emily in the pool.

* * *

Later on that night the Reid family, Hotch, Emily, Haley, and Jack were sitting on the roof of Emily's brownstone watching the fireworks while Evan slept through them.

* * *

 _ _A/N: The next chapter will take place a few weeks later because Spencer will be back to work and Minimal Loss is next!__


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13 for being the 250th reviewer of this story, and also a shout out to Angel Wings00, fishtrek, tannerose5, ms. ladyaries08, mirajanewolf46, criminalmindsrock, TVHollywoodDiva, and E. J. Morgan for reviewing chapter 44.

 _Here's a chapter that a bunch of readers were anxious to read, and Minimal Loss will be in two parts because I'm going to include Hotch's and Clarissa's POV._

 _Spencer will be a bit out of character in the first half of this chapter, but remember that Clarissa broke Spencer out of his shell._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa sat on the couch with six-week-old Evan sleeping against his father's chest as they watched Diana read "Pat the Bunny" to Bridget on the floor as they smelled the roast that Lucy was cooking.

"I can't believe that Bridget's going to be a year old in 10 days," sighed Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her curly-haired and brown-eyed mini-me follow her big sister's instructions on petting a bunny.

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked down at Evan and smiled a bit, "At least we have over 10 months and 18 days to enjoy Evan being a baby before he turns one."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Please don't remind me, Spence."

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer sat on Diana's bed as he looked at his daughter, "Since I finished reading "Pollyanna" to you last night, do you want me to start "Mr. Popper's Penguins" or "A Little Princess" tonight?" asked Spencer as he held up the two books.

Diana looked at the two books and pointed at "Mr. Popper's Penguins", "That one."

"OK," said Spencer as he adjusted his glasses before he began to read the first two chapters of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" out loud to Diana.

* * *

After Diana was fast asleep, Spencer exited his oldest daughter's room and headed towards Bridget's nursery and smiled as he watched his nearly one-year-old daughter sleep peacefully in her crib with her arms thrown over her head as she sucked on her pacifier.

A minute later Spencer left Bridget's nursery and made his way towards Evan's nursery and noticed that Evan wasn't in his crib. After entering the master bedroom his eyes went wide when he noticed that Evan wasn't in his bassinet and their half of the baby monitors weren't in their bedroom, "Maybe Clarissa and Evan are downstairs."

After finding that Clarissa and Evan weren't downstairs, Spencer looked at the back patio door and noticed movement in the pool causing him to go outside. After placing his cell phone next to Clarissa's phone and the baby monitors, he unlocked the gate and stepped into the enclosed area that contained the swimming pool, "Clarissa."

Clarissa quickly swam towards the edge of the pool that Spencer was standing by.

"Where's Evan?" asked Spencer as he admired the bikini that Clarissa was wearing.

Clarissa smirked, "While you were getting Diana ready to bed, I asked Lucy to take in Evan tonight."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smirked as she started to climb the ladder that was by her husband, "You never asked me how my six-week postpartum appointment went today because I've been given the all-clear to exercise and a few other things," said Clarissa as she grabbed her husband's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"Cooling you down," said Clarissa as she pulled her husband into the pool.

As soon as Spencer resurfaced, he moved his wet bangs out of his eyes and looked at his laughing wife, "What was that for?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I punished you five weeks ago for not drying off before you pulled me into a hug, pulling you into the pool was a belated payback for telling me that you would have tossed me into the pool if I already had the all-clear from my doctor," grinned Clarissa as she splashed her husband before quickly swimming away.

"You do know that an M.I.T. grad has to retaliate," said Spencer as he quickly swam after his wife.

A few seconds later Spencer had his arms wrapped around his wife.

"Are you going to spank me?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer gulped as he felt his body reacting before smirking, "I believe my naughty wife does deserve a spanking."

Clarissa rubbed herself against her husband and smirked when she found what she was looking for.

"You're so going to get it, naughty girl," growled Spencer.

"Then you should get me into our bedroom so you can get out of your wet clothes and me out of this bikini before you start punishing me," smirked Clarissa.

Two minutes later Spencer was locking the bedroom door. As soon as he was out of his wet clothes and Clarissa was out of her bikini, he was handcuffing his wife to their bed before putting both their blindfold and ball gag on Clarissa.

* * *

10 days later Spencer and Clarissa stood over Bridget's crib and they smiled as they watched their youngest daughter wake up.

As soon as Bridget's vision cleared, she grinned at her parents, "Mama, Dada."

"Happy birthday, Bridget Mackenzie Reid," said Spencer.

"Happy birthday, Bridget," said Clarissa.

After getting Bridget dressed for the day, Spencer carried Bridget on his hip while Clarissa walked alongside him as they headed downstairs where Lucy was making breakfast with Diana's help while Evan sat in his baby seat.

"Here's the birthday girl," said Spencer as he playfully lifted Bridget into the air causing the one-year-old toddler to giggle before Spencer placed his youngest daughter into her high chair.

"Happy birthday, Bridget," grinned Diana.

"I can't believe that she's one," sighed Lucy.

"Me too," said Spencer.

"Me three," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Lucy were eating breakfast while Evan watched his family eat from his baby seat.  
Over an hour later Spencer approached his brother-in-law by the coffee maker, "I can't believe that Bridget's finally a year old."

Hotch thought about the interactions he had with his youngest niece, "Me too, Spencer."

"I hope that Jack and Haley are still going to make it to Bridget's birthday party this evening," said Spencer.

"Jack's excited about attending his cousin's birthday party," said Hotch.

"Don't forget that its a pool party so bring swimsuits, swim trunks, and towels," said Spencer

"I know," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that evening Bridget was sitting in her high chair in her backyard while her swim trunk and t-shirt clad daddy brought a small cake with a lone candle in it. As soon as Spencer lit the candle, Spencer looked at his oldest daughter who was wearing a wet swimsuit, "Would you like to lead everyone in singing "Happy Birthday"?" asked Spencer.

"Yes daddy," said Diana.

Garcia who was setting up the Reid family's video camera looked at Diana, "I'm ready when you are, Diana."

A few seconds later Diana started to sing, "Happy birthday to you," sang Diana before her parents, her adopted grandparents Alex and James, uncle Aaron, uncle Sean, Haley, Emily, JJ, Will, Morgan, Garcia, Sarah, Peter, Darren, and Courtney decided to join in, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bridget. Happy birthday to you."

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa were standing on either side of Bridget as they blew out the lone candle together causing cheers before Spencer crouched down by his youngest daughter's high chair, "Are you going to eat your yummy birthday cake, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget looked at the cake with confusion in her eyes causing Spencer to dip a finger into the cake and lick the icing, "Yummy."

Bridget copied her daddy's movement before grimacing at the taste of the sticky icing on her finger, and a few seconds later she slid the cake off of her high chair causing the cake to fall onto her daddy's head causing everyone to roar in laughter.

"I'm so glad that we got that on tape," laughed Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Spencer playfully glared at his wife, "Because of you laughing at your M.I.T. grad husband, you are so going to get it," said Spencer as he lifted his wife and threw Clarissa over his shoulder before he walked over towards the locked up gate with Clarissa over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPENCE!" screeched Clarissa.

Spencer unlocked the gate, "This," said Spencer as he adjusted his wife's position in his arms and tossed his wife towards the pool.

"SPENCER TRISTAN REID, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" screeched Clarissa as she landed in the water causing everyone to laugh.

As soon as Clarissa resurfaced, she looked at Diana, "Help me, Diana."

A few seconds later Diana was pushing her laughing daddy into the pool before she jumped into the pool causing more laughter.

A laughing Hotch shook his head as he looked at Rossi, "Even though Spencer and Clarissa are both parents of three kids at 26-years-old, I'm glad that they still have the ability to occasionally act like kids."

* * *

The next Monday, Spencer was sitting at the round table with his teammates listening to the 911 call that was sent to them, Hotch looked at Spencer and Emily, "Because of us not being able to go to Colorado and arrest Benjamin Cyrus, would you two mind going undercover as child interview experts and see if this girl is telling the truth?" asked Hotch.

"Not at all," said Emily.

"Knowing Clarissa she would tell me to go undercover and put this son of a bitch where he belongs so there can be one less pedophile in this world," said Spencer.

"Whoa," said JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "What?" asked Spencer innocently.

"You rarely swear," said Garcia.

"Clarissa brought this side out of me," said Spencer.

Hotch shook his head at his brother-in-law, "Sometimes I wonder if my sister has been a good influence on you or not," said Hotch causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer sat in a rocking chair with Evan in one arm and Bridget in his other arm.

"Even though you two don't know what's going on, but I'm going undercover tomorrow so I can save a lot of little boys and girls lives because not a lot of children are fortunate enough to live in homes like you two, your big sister, and your cousin Jack. Even though I can work any job I want, I chose to become an FBI agent because I didn't want other kids to become orphans like your mommy and me," said Spencer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Clarissa was wiping the tears that were falling as she and Emily both drank cups of tea as both women listened to Spencer talk to his two youngest children through the baby monitor, "If Spence keeps talking to the kids like this, I might go to the doctor and get my IUD removed so Spence can get me pregnant a fourth time because he's a damn good father," said Clarissa.

Emily shook her head, "Is Reid always like that when he puts the kids to bed?" asked Emily.

Clarissa nodded, "I've told Spence many times that I'm glad that I fell in love with him instead of the jerks that I dated in junior high and high school."

"I've dated my fair share of jerks too until Aaron asked me out," said Emily.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Emily stood with Hotch and Clarissa at the airport.

"I love you, Clarissa," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

A few seconds later a passerby gave a wolf whistle causing Spencer and Clarissa to break apart as they blushed while Clarissa whispered in Spencer's ear, "When you get home, we're so revisiting that kiss."

Spencer blushed as he whispered into Clarissa's ear, "You are so going to get it when I get back, naughty girl," whispered Spencer causing Clarissa to blush.

"I don't know who's worse you two or Garcia and Morgan," said Hotch as he shook his head before Emily looked at Spencer.

"We better go catch our flight," said Emily.

A few seconds later Spencer looked at his wife, "I love you."

"Love you too," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer and Emily were walking into the airport while Hotch hugged his sister, "I better get you home to my nieces and nephew before I head to the B.A.U."

* * *

Later on that day in the B.A.U., Hotch sitting in his office doing paperwork when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi uncle Aaron," said Diana.

Hotch looked up and grinned at the sight of his sister with Diana, Bridget, and Evan all wearing visitor badges causing him to quickly get up and bent down and scooped up his oldest niece, "Well this is a nice surprise."

"I felt like getting out of the house for a bit, so I thought that the kids could benefit seeing their favorite uncle at work," said Clarissa as she kissed her oldest brother on the cheek.

Hotch looked at his nephew who was asleep in his car seat, "How's Evan doing?" asked Hotch.

"He's developing right on schedule. I'm sad about going back to work while Diana starts the second grade next week," said Clarissa.

"Diana's moving up to the second grade?" asked Hotch quietly.

"Diana insisted on starting the second grade. Spence and I gave in because I'll be working at Diana's school until winter break and it will help that Diana has gym class, lunch, art class, and recess with her friends,"

At that moment an impatient Bridget tugged at her uncle Aaron's tie.

"Were you feeling neglected, Bridget?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Bridget before looking around for her daddy, "Dada?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "Daddy is in Colorado right now, Bridget."

At that moment another voice sounded, "HOTCH!" shouted Morgan.

Hotch quickly ran out of his office with Diana and Clarissa following him causing Hotch, Clarissa, and Diana to lock their eyes on one of the TVs.  
"Tactical warrant service team into a forced retreat after losing a 30-minute gun battle…," said a reporter.

"The TV. Prentiss and Reid," said Morgan.

Clarissa gasped.

"Is daddy in trouble?" asked Diana.

Hotch quickly clasped his hands over Diana's ears while Rossi quickly covered Diana's eyes.

"No one knows for sure how many people are inside. It is believed at least three of the child service members are still trapped within the compound," said a reporter just as all the phones in the bullpen rang.

Hotch let go of Diana's ears as he looked at all the agents in the bullpen, "All right that means we're the lead with hostage rescue and support. Let's go," said Hotch just as Diana and Bridget started crying while Evan stayed asleep.

"I want my daddy!" cried Diana.

"Dada!" cried Bridget.

Hotch knelt down to Diana's eye level and looked at his oldest niece, "I promise you that I'll bring your daddy and auntie Emily home."

Diana hugged her uncle before looking into her uncle's eyes, "You promise, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana as she held out a pinky.

Hotch wiped the tears that were falling down his niece's face, "Pinky promise," said Hotch as he hooked pinkies with Diana before looking at his sister who had tears falling down her face, "I'm so sorry about sending Spencer undercover."

Clarissa looked at her brother, "I'm not angry at you because none of us knew that this would happen. We both know that Spence will never refuse to go undercover when it comes to saving lives of innocent children," said Clarissa before taking a shaky breath, "As of right now, I have a gut feeling that Spence and Emily are still alive."

Hotch looked towards Anderson, "Anderson?" asked Hotch.

Anderson ran over, "Yes sir?" asked Anderson.

"Can you and another agent take my sister, nieces, and nephew home and stay with them and call Haley and ask her to come over and help out?" asked Hotch.

"Yes sir," said Anderson.

Hotch looked at his sister, "To ensure your husband's and soon to be sister-in-law's safety, don't tell any of your neighbors and friends that your husband is currently inside that compound because none of us want Spencer's and Emily's real identities compromised by someone calling the press."

"I know, and please keep me updated," said Clarissa.

"As soon as Spencer gets extracted, he'll call you," said Hotch.

"Please stay safe, Aaron," said Clarissa.

"I promise," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Anderson was driving Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan home in Clarissa's SUV.

After briefing on the jet, Rossi looked at Hotch, "How are you handling everything?" asked Rossi.

"I feel guilty about sending my fiancée and brother-in-law undercover and I don't think I can ever forget the look on Diana's face during the commotion in the bullpen," said Hotch.

"Then let's make sure that we don't disappoint little Diana by bringing Spencer and Emily home," said Rossi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Washington DC, Clarissa was cuddling with a sleeping Diana while Bridget and Evan took their naps when Haley who came over to help with the kids looked at Clarissa, "How are you doing?" asked Haley.

Clarissa covered Diana's ears, "I keep thinking about the last time Spence was held hostage. I can't blame him for agreeing to go undercover when it comes to wanting to save the lives of many kids," said Clarissa as she looked towards the shelf that contained a copy of her husband's official FBI portrait and a bunch of rewards that her husband has earned throughout his career in the FBI, "I'm proud of my husband for signing up to risk his life so he makes sure that families don't have to deal with losing their mother, father, husband, wife, grandparents, aunts, uncles, or their children."

Haley looked at Clarissa, "I am too, but like you said earlier, we just have to have faith that Aaron and the rest of the team can bring Spencer and Emily home safely."

Meanwhile in Colorado, Hotch got out of an SUV by Liberty Church Ranch as gazed at the ranch as he thought about his fiancee and the man who made his sister happy being inside of that ranch as he made his way to Rossi.

"Dave, they've left the choice of negotiators up to me," said Hotch.

"I taught most of the hostage negotiation unit. You want a recommendation?" asked Rossi.

"I'm making you the lead negotiator," said Hotch.

"Me?" asked Rossi.

"Why go to the students when I have the teacher?" asked Hotch.

"Because the teacher is emotionally involved," said Rossi before he continued, "So is the agent in command when it comes to your fiancée and brother-in-law not being here with us right now."

"I know I am. This is a unique situation. We have two agents who could affect the outcome on the inside," said Hotch.

"True. But I can't be objective! I know them too well," protested Rossi.

Hotch decided to raise his voice a bit, "This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Prentiss and Reid as Cyrus. That's why you're the best man for the job."

"Assuming that Reid and Prentiss are still in a condition to make moves," said Rossi.

"I know how bad this is. That's why I want you doing the talking," said Hotch softly.

Rossi instantly thought about the look on the little girl who ended up becoming a granddaughter to him face, "I'll do it," said Rossi just as both men heard yelling while a younger man followed the older man.

"YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT IN CHARGE. I CAN SEE THAT!" shouted Jim Wells.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm under direct orders from the FBI," said Dan Torre.

Jim looked at Dan, "I'M THE ATTORNEY GENERAL OF THIS STATE!" yelled Jim while Hotch felt fury rise as he saw the man who put his fiancée's and brother-in-law's life at risk, "I demand to know why I wasn't told that the FBI was sending undercover agents into the Septarian Ranch."

Hotch approached Jim and Dan, "The only thing that you're in the position to demand is a lawyer."

Jim looked at Hotch, "Who the hell are you?" asked Jim.

Hotch glared at Jim, "I'm Aaron Hotchner, unit chief," said Hotch before deciding to yell, "I'M THE GUY WHO'S GOING TO TELL THE ATTORNEY GENERAL OF THE UNITE STATES WHETHER TO CHARGE YOU WITH OBSTRUCTING A FEDERAL INVESTIGATION OR NEGLIGENT."

"You can't talk to me like that," said Jim.

Hotch walked closer to Jim so they could be face to face and glared at Jim, "GET OFF MY CRIME SCENE!"

A few hours later Rossi was answering a phone call, "Hello?" asked Rossi.

"You killed my mom and daddy. Are you going to kill me too?" asked a little girl.

Hotch quickly pulled out his phone and looked at a picture of Diana and Bridget together.

"No one is going to kill you, honey," said Rossi before another voice sounded.

"This is Benjamin Cyrus. Who am I talking to?" asked Benjamin.

"David Rossi, I'm an FBI agent. We sent the state police away. There's just us and the local sheriff. All we want to do is resolve this before anyone else gets hurt," said Rossi.

"Then leave us alone," said Benjamin.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Benjamin. One of the police bled out on the way to the hospital. So let's just stop this before things get worse. Please, just put down your guns and come out," said Rossi.

"We're believers, Dave. We believe that God says what he means and means what he says. His laws don't depend on what state you live in," said Benjamin.

"I have no issue with your beliefs," said Rossi.

"You don't. But the state does," said Benjamin.

"I can't answer for other people," said Rossi.

"Oh, God will answer for everyone in the final battle I've foreseen," said Benjamin.

"That's why I'm here- to make sure that this is not that battle," said Rossi.

"We shall see," said Benjamin.

"Now, the three child services workers…," said Rossi.

"One of them is dead," said Benjamin while Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan exchanged glances as they thought about the possibility of losing Spencer or Emily, "It wasn't us."

Rossi glanced over at Hotch who looked like he was about to break down at the thought of losing either his fiancée or brother-in-law, "I need a name to inform the family."

"Her name was Nancy Lunde," said Benjamin.

Hotch sighed out in relief.

"OK. Now, please, Benjamin, send out your wounded. I promise you they'll be well taken care of," said Rossi.

"With enough supplies, we can tend to our own," said Benjamin.

"OK. I need a few hours to put it together. I'll bring them up myself at first light," said Rossi.

A few seconds later Hotch was whipping out his phone and called Clarissa.

"Did something else happen to Spence?" choked Clarissa.

"I have confirmation that he's alive, but I haven't seen him yet," said Hotch.

"Thank God," sobbed Clarissa.

* * *

 _A/N: I know that this is a cliffhanger, but part two will be up in a few days._


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, Angel Wings00, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 45.

Here's the conclusion of Minimal Loss and I hope that everyone approves the type of damage that Spencer received after being hit in the abdomen twice with a rifle.

* * *

The next morning Clarissa's phone vibrated causing Clarissa to see a text from Rossi that caused her to burst into tears.

EVEN THOUGH SPENCER IS STILL BEING HELD HOSTAGE WITH EMILY, I GOT TO SEE HIM FOR A FEW MINUTES. HE LOOKS OK. ~ DR

Diana looked at her mother who had tears falling down her face, "Did you just get a text message about daddy?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded, "It was Uncle Dave letting me know that he saw daddy and he looks OK."

Diana burst into tears as she hugged her mother, "Will daddy be home for my first day of second grade on Monday?" asked Diana.

Clarissa pulled Diana onto her lap, "I don't know, Diana. Uncle Aaron, uncle Derek, auntie JJ, auntie Penelope, and Uncle Dave are doing everything so daddy and auntie Emily can come home safely."

Diana thought back to how her daddy was after the last time he was held hostage by an Unsub he was trying to put in a long timeout, "Will daddy be OK when he comes home?" asked Diana.

"I don't know yet. Even if he doesn't have any physical injuries, we'll have to help him heal emotionally because daddy is currently going through a traumatic experience," said Clarissa.

Diana looked up at her mother, "When I said my prayers before bed last night, I asked God to bring daddy home safely."

"Me too, Diana," said Clarissa.

* * *

A few minutes later in Colorado, Spencer and Emily stood as they watched Benjamin Cyrus pour wine into glasses.

"We are celebrating. Everyone drinks. Everyone rejoices. Because today we are one day closer to being with him," said Benjamin as he continued to pour wine into glasses.

Emily who was studying Jessica glanced at Spencer, "Look at Jessica's body language. The way she looks at him."

Spencer studied Jessica for a second as he thought about Jessica giving Benjamin the same look that Clarissa occasionally gives him causing him to feel a pang of homesickness, "She literally worships him. There's no way she made that 9-1-1 call."

"Trust in God with all your heart," said Benjamin while Spencer and Emily watched Kathy walk towards her daughter, "Lean not on your own understandings. Trust in mine."

Emily noticed that Kathy was trying to block her daughter from seeing Benjamin, "Look how she comes between Cyrus and her daughter. She's inserted herself between them."

"Acknowledge him in all things, and he will guide your way. Drink to acknowledge him. And I will guide our way," said Benjamin as he took a sip causing everyone except for Spencer and Emily to drink their wine.

A minute later, Benjamin looked at his followers, "We will be with him soon. We have drank the poison together."

Spencer and Emily exchanged horrified glances before they focused on watching everyone comprehend what Benjamin said to them.

"Mothers... Fathers... Children, though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death we fear no evil. For thou are with us," said Benjamin.

Spencer and Emily watched everyone react to drinking the poisoned wine as Benjamin talked to everyone in the chapel.

* * *

"And God will wipe the tears from their eyes, and there will be no more death nor sorrow nor crying. And there will be no more pain. For all of the former things have passed away," said Benjamin.

Emily looked at all the people who were crying as she looked at Spencer, "What do we do?" asked a whispering Emily.

Spencer noticed Christopher writing something in a notebook and whispered, "Nothing."

Emily glared at Spencer and whispered, "We have to do something. These people just took poison."

Spencer continued to study Benjamin and Cole, "Cyrus just told them he did. I think he's just bluffing," whispered Spencer.

A shocked Emily looked at Spencer, "Why do you think that?" asked Emily.

"Just after he told them about the poison, he waited for them to start to react," whispered Spencer as he gestured his head towards Benjamin and Cole, "Then he nodded to Cole. And he started writing. Look."

Emily followed Spencer's instructions as Spencer continued to speak.

"They're scanning the audience looking for reactions," whispered Spencer.

Emily realized that Spencer was right, "They're writing down the names of the people who are crying."

"It's a loyalty list," whispered Spencer.

Emily sighed, "So he knows who will follow him to the end."

* * *

Spencer and Emily were sitting across from one another in the basement as they thought about their families when Benjamin came into the room with Cole and another man.

"Which one of you is it?" asked Cyrus as he stood between Spencer and Emily and pulled out a revolver, "Which one of you is the FBI?" demanded Cyrus.

 _"Oh shit," thought Spencer._

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" asked Spencer calmly.

"God will forgive me for what I must do," said Benjamin as he cocked his revolver and walked closer to Spencer and pointed his revolver in between Spencer's eyes.

Spencer inwardly took a few breaths as he fought back a flashback of Tobias Hankel pointing a revolver between his eyes, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"One of you does. Who is it?" demanded Cyrus.

Emily instantly took action as she thought about wanting to get Spencer home to Clarissa and their children, "Me."

Spencer held back his shocked look as he looked at Emily.

"It's me," said Emily firmly.

Benjamin studied Spencer for a few seconds before he grabbed Emily's hair and dragged her away before Cole cocked his rifle and pointed at Spencer.

"Don't even think about moving or you won't go home to your wife and kids," said Cole.

* * *

Spencer stood by Christopher as he thought of a Bible verse that would get Christopher and Benjamin to surrender, "Jeremiah 29:11- "I have for you, declares the Lord, plans to prosper you and not to harm you. Plans to bring you hope and a future."" recited Spencer before looking at Benjamin and Christopher while Benjamin came towards him, "Is blowing yourself up part of the prosperous future that God wants?" asked Spencer.

"You think you know the word better than I?" asked Benjamin.

"No. I'm just demonstrating that you can use the Bible to manipulate anything," said Spencer firmly.

"Matthew 10:24- "Do not suppose that I've come to the earth to bring peace. I did not come to bring peace but a sword." recited Benjamin as he slammed his rifle into Spencer's abdomen.

Spencer groaned in pain as he bent forward clutching his abdomen and ribs.

"You cannot convert my brothers," said Benjamin as he slammed his rifle into Spencer's abdomen again causing the 26-year-old genius to fall to the ground before he showed the detonator for the bomb, "No one had to follow. God could have stopped me," said Cyrus just as a few SWAT members and Morgan burst into the chapel and shot every man including Cyrus.

"He just did," deadpanned Spencer.

"Clear!" shouted a SWAT member.

Spencer took the opportunity to stand up as he clutched his abdomen.

"You all right, kid?" asked Morgan.

"I'm going to have bruises. Where's Emily?" asked Spencer.

"We got her out of here," said Morgan just as he saw Jesse come into the room, "Sweetheart, come with me. We need to get you out of here. Come on. Let's go right now."

Jesse saw her dead husband and the detonator causing her to grab the detonator.

Spencer ran towards the door, "Run!" shouted Spencer.

As soon as Spencer, Morgan, and a few SWAT members were outside, the bomb went off causing Morgan to tackle Spencer and cover him.

About a minute later Morgan was helping Spencer up before Spencer started coughing, and a few seconds later Morgan looked at Hotch and Emily who both had scared looks on their faces, "We're OK."

A few seconds later Spencer and Emily were hugging each other.

As soon as they let go, Hotch pulled Spencer into a tight hug before Spencer winced in pain.

"Cyrus slammed a rifle into my abdomen two times before I fell," wheezed Spencer before he blacked out.

Hotch quickly kept Spencer from falling as he scooped up his brother-in-law into a bridal carry, "I NEED A MEDIC!" shouted Hotch.

A minute later Hotch was gently setting his brother-in-law down onto a gurney before he forced Morgan and Emily to join Spencer in the back of an ambulance so they could get checked out at the hospital.

* * *

Over seven hours later Spencer was slowly coming to his senses as he felt a nasal cannula underneath his nose and steady beeping of a heart monitor before he felt a familiar hand holding his hand causing him to realize that his wife was there. A second later Spencer was squeezing Clarissa's hand.

"Wake up when your ready, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer opened his eyes as he felt his glasses being set onto the bridge of his nose causing him to see a teary-eyed Clarissa smiling at him.

"Here's some water, and please drink slowly," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was slowly taking a few sips of water before Clarissa gave her husband a watery smile, "Even though getting held hostage wasn't your fault, you need to stop scaring me, Spence."

"What happened?" asked Spencer.

"You told Aaron that you were hit in the abdomen twice with a rifle before you blacked out in Aaron's arms. When you got here, you were diagnosed with internal bleeding and cracked ribs which thankfully didn't puncture your lungs," said Clarissa as she explained the surgery her husband had.

When Clarissa finished, Spencer felt his abdomen and grimaced when he felt gauze wrap underneath his hospital gown, "So that's why my abdomen feels sore," said Spencer before looking at the IV stand next to him and his eyes went wide when he saw that he was given morphine, "After being drugged against my will with Dilaudid over a year and eight months ago, I never wanted narcotics in my body again."

Clarissa squeezed her husband's hand, "Aaron and I tried to tell the doctor that you don't want narcotics. But with everything that happened during the past three days, your doctor told us that your heart can't handle any more stress. So I made sure that you were given the smallest dose as possible," said Clarissa as she pressed the call button, "I better let the nurse assigned to you that you're awake."

A minute later a nurse came into the room, "I see that you're awake, Spencer," said Nurse Tabitha just as Clarissa looked at the monitors and started to read everything causing an impressed Tabitha to look at Clarissa, "How do you know this stuff?" asked Tabitha.

"I'm a pediatric nurse at Children's National in Washington DC, but right now I'm on maternity leave for another four weeks," said Clarissa.

"First child?" asked Tabitha.

"Third," said Clarissa.

"You two are brave," said Tabitha before looking at Spencer, "At least I know that you'll be in good hands when you finally get to go home, but do you need anything?" asked Tabitha.

"Some jello would be great, please," said Spencer.

"I'll go fetch that jello for you," said Tabitha before leaving the room.

Spencer looked at his wife, "I thought that you were going back to work on the first day of school next week?" asked Spencer.

"I can take up to 12 weeks of maternity leave and still keep my job. While you were in surgery, I told Diana's principal what happened, and she said that I can take the rest of my four weeks of maternity leave so I can take care of you and they'll have another nurse sub for me," said Clarissa.

"Can we call home so I can talk to the kids?" asked Spencer.

"You won't be able to talk to Diana on the phone because I brought her out here with me," said Clarissa as she pulled out her phone and texted her brother.

SPENCE WOKE UP SO PLEASE BRING DIANA IN HERE. ~ CR

"Why did Diana come with you?" asked Spencer.

"I was visiting Aaron at the B.A.U. with the kids when we found out that you and Emily were in trouble. Diana was crying when she realized what was going on, so I knew that she needed to see you as soon as possible," said Clarissa just as familiar footsteps were running down the hallway.

"Daddy!" cried Diana.

A few seconds later Clarissa was helping Diana get into her daddy's hospital bed, "Remember that I told you to be careful of your daddy's injuries because he has staples in his abdomen."

"Yes mommy," said Diana as she kissed her dad's cheek, "I was so scared when I found out that you were in trouble," cried Diana as she buried her face into her daddy's neck and started crying.

Spencer ignored the slight pain he was feeling as he hugged Diana, "I was scared about the possibility of never coming home to you, mommy, Bridget, and Evan. I'm going to be OK," soothed Spencer before realizing that Diana fell asleep, "Diana's asleep."

Clarissa extracted Diana from her husband before carrying her oldest daughter to the couch in Spencer's hospital room just as Hotch entered the room.

"Diana is very fast for a four-year-old," said Hotch.

"I know, so that's why Clarissa and I try to run a few miles a few times a week," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"Much better than I was before I blacked out," said Spencer before noticing the lack of his teammates, "Where are Emily, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi?" asked Spencer.

"Emily and Morgan are both in their own hospital rooms because the explosion caused Morgan to have smoke inhalation and Emily's injuries needed to be monitored for the day. JJ and Rossi are currently at the hotel getting some sleep," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his wife and brother-in-law, "Am I able to go back to DC today?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa giggled, "Why did I have a feeling that you would ask that question?" asked Clarissa.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Because of all of the reporters finding out that you were also undercover and want to talk to you, the Director made arrangements for you, Clarissa, and Diana to take an air ambulance back to Washington DC this evening before you are transported to Georgetown University Hospital where you'll most likely stay until Saturday."

"And when we get back to DC, I'll run Diana home while you get settled into your room before I join you at the hospital for the night," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Will Bridget and Evan visit me tomorrow morning?" asked Spencer.

"They will and Diana already knows that she's still required to start school next week Monday," said Clarissa just as there was a knock open door causing Spencer to see Emily sitting in a wheelchair that another nurse was pushing.

"Glad to see you awake, Reid," said Emily before looking at her fiancé and Clarissa, "Mind if I have a moment alone with Reid?" asked Emily as she was pushed towards Spencer's bed before the nurse left the room.

"Sure," said Clarissa as she let go of her husband's hand and stood up.

Hotch made his way towards the couch that contained Diana and scooped up his oldest niece, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take you back to your room, Emily."

As soon as Spencer and Emily were alone, Emily took hold of Spencer's IV free hand and made eye contact with Spencer, "I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me is not your fault. It was my decision, and I would do it again."

Spencer stayed silent.

"Do you hear me?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded as he yawned.

"Thank you," said Emily as she squeezed Spencer's hand, "Get some sleep."

Spencer smiled a bit causing Emily to smile back before Spencer closed his eyes causing Emily to stand up and remove Spencer's glasses and place them on the rolling table.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up and realized that he was in a hospital room at Georgetown University Hospital before noticing that a sleeping Bridget was curled up against his side when Clarissa came into the room with Diana walking next to her while Evan slept in a baby carrier across his mother's chest.

"Your awake, daddy," said Diana as she ran towards her daddy's hospital bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "You slept through the flight home and didn't wake up until now, Spence."

Spencer took a sip of water and as soon as he felt the moisture in his mouth, he looked at his wife, "I must have been more exhausted than I thought."

"Your body is craving a lot of rest after everything that happened over the past few days," said Clarissa.

At that moment Bridget woke up and grinned when she saw her daddy, "Dada!"

"I missed you so much, Bridget," said Spencer as he kissed Bridget's head.

"When she saw you in bed, she insisted on being in bed with you," said Clarissa.

"It's OK," said Spencer before looking at his son, "Can I please hold my son?" asked Spencer.

"Certainly," said Clarissa.

"I want to cuddle with daddy too," said Diana.

"I think I can manage three kids in my hospital bed," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was gazing down at Evan in his arms while Diana and Bridget sat on either side of him while thinking about his children being the reason why he decided to go undercover and bring down Benjamin Cyrus.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, Hippichic81, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, TVHollywoodDiva, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 46.

 _I can't believe that I started posting my Spencer Reid/Clarissa Hotchner series a year ago yesterday._

 _This chapter starts an hour after the last chapter, and when it came to Cyrus butting a rifle into Spencer's abdomen twice, it is a given that he should have had injuries like broken ribs and internal bleeding. So I decided to be creative on what injuries Spencer received from having a rifle butted into his abdomen two times and when he was in the explosion._

* * *

Spencer was sitting up in his hospital bed with Diana and Bridget on either side of him as he continued to hold his son in his arms when there was a knock on his open door causing Spencer's eyes to go wide when he saw John, "Sir," said Spencer.

John smiled at the sight of Spencer being surrounded by his children, "I see that your children are happy to have their father home safe."

"They are. Even though I'm in the hospital for a few days, I'm happy to be with my family too. I've been holding Evan while having Diana and Bridget sit on either side of me for the past hour because I needed to cuddle with them," said Spencer.

Diana gave John a quizzical look, "Who are you?" asked Diana.

"I'm one of the Deputy Directors of the FBI John Bennett. I wanted to see how your father is doing," said John before looking at Clarissa, "I imagine that the past few days were hard on you, Mrs. Reid because I heard that you were at the BAU visiting your brother with the kids when Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Morgan, and Rossi found out that your husband and Agent Prentiss were in trouble."

"They were, but I'm happy that my husband and soon to be sister-in-law are safe," said Clarissa

Evan started crying while Bridget started to make a few grunting noises causing Spencer to rub his arm against Evan's diaper and felt it, "Evan needs a diaper change and it seems like Bridget is filling up her diaper."

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Would you like to help me change your brother's and sister's diapers while daddy talks to one of his superiors?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Diana.

As Clarissa helped Diana get out of her daddy's hospital bed before she went around to get Bridget off the bed.

As soon as Clarissa had Bridget standing on her own two feet, she looked at Diana, "Please hold your sister's hand, Diana."

"Yes ma'am," said Diana as she took hold of one of Bridget's hands.

Clarissa looked at her husband as she removed Evan from his father's arms.

"Would you like me to get you anything while you talk to one of your superiors?" asked Clarissa.

"Can I have my first cup of coffee since Monday?" asked Spencer with a hopeful look on his face.

"Your doctor said that you can't have coffee yet," said Clarissa.

Spencer sighed.

"I'll bring you back some Jell-o, Spence," said Clarissa before she grabbed a diaper bag that contained Bridget's and Evan's diapers before she took hold of Diana's free hand and left the room with the kids.

As soon as John closed the door, he walked towards the chair by Spencer's bed and sat down.

Spencer looked at John, "Are you here as my superior or friend?" asked Spencer.

"Friend first and superior second," said John.

"Even though I didn't get addicted to Dilaudid after being held hostage by Hankel last year, Clarissa told me that I was given morphine because my heart can't take that much stress after being held hostage for three days and needing surgery to repair the internal bleeding from being hit against the abdomen twice," said Spencer.

"Because you were strong enough not to get addicted to Dilaudid after Hankel, I believe that your strong enough to not develop a drug addiction this time too because I saw how you were looking at your wife and children when I came in here," said John before becoming serious,

"The president found out that you and Agent Prentiss were the agents who were held hostage, and both he and Director Fickler wants to meet you two after you and Agent Prentiss have some time to physically and mentally recover."

Spencer's eyes went wide as he took a few deep breaths to calm down and squeaked, "I met the First Lady when I volunteered at Children's National Christmas party, but now I get to meet the president."

"Calm down, young Spencer," said John as he took hold of Spencer's IV free hand and squeezed it, "You'll also be receiving a Shield of Bravery, a Medal of Valor, and an FBI Star too."

Spencer shook his head, "I don't want any medals."

"You saved a lot of lives while you communicated with your teammates without blowing your cover. Even though you don't want to be rewarded for preventing another Waco, a lot of people are expecting you to be rewarded for your service because you saved a lot of women and children," said John just as the door opened and Diana walked into the room with a cup of Jell-o and a spoon.

"Here's your Jell-o, daddy," said Diana.

"Thank you, Diana," said Spencer as he accepted the Jell-o and spoon.

John looked at Diana, "Did you know that your father saved a lot of mommies and kids lives the past few days?" asked John.

Diana nodded as her pigtails bounced, "Mommy and uncle Aaron told me that daddy and auntie Emily are heroes right now."

Spencer blushed a bit.

"Do you think that your daddy and auntie Emily should receive awards for their actions?" asked John.

"Daddy saved a lot of little girls and boys like Bridget, Evan, Jack, and me. So he needs to get a reward because he's a hero in my book or I would be upset," said Diana.

John looked at Spencer, "Diana has spoken. Your wife and children are allowed to be at the ceremony that Director Fickler and the president are hosting."

Diana's eyes went wide just as Clarissa came into the room with Bridget and Evan.

"Why are both Spence and Diana looking shell-shocked?" asked Clarissa.

"I just told him that the president and Director Fickler wants to give a few medals to your husband and Agent Prentiss for saving all of those lives causing your husband to freak out a bit. I had Diana help me convince her daddy that he deserves to be rewarded for saving all of those women and children, and she's definitely going to be a good master manipulator like her daddy someday," said John as he winked at Diana who giggled.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though you think that you don't deserve to be given a few medals for saving mothers like me and children like Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack; that tells me that you deserve those medals, even more, Spence."

"Listen to your wife, Agent Reid," said John before looking at Clarissa, "You and the children are also invited to the ceremony," said John as he got up and looked at Spencer, "You look more exhausted than you were when I came in here, so get some rest, Agent Reid," said John as he shook Spencer's hand before leaving the room.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I'm going to take the kids home so I can feed Evan, help feed the kids lunch, and settle down Bridget and Evan for their naps. I'll be back as soon as possible," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband just as Sarah came into the room and grinned at Spencer.

"I'm your new nurse for the next shift, Spencer," said Sarah as she reached into the purse and pulled out a homemade card, "Darren and Courtney found out that you got hurt and I ended up telling them about what happened in Colorado, so they made you a card."

Spencer opened the card and his eyes went wide as he read the message out loud, "Get well soon and thank you for saving all of those mommies and kids, uncle Spencer. Love Darren, Courtney, and Dominic," said Spencer before tearing up a bit as he yawned.

"Get some sleep, Spence," said Clarissa as she removed her husband's glasses and placed them on the table.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer woke up to his blood pressure being checked by Sarah and as soon as he had his glasses on, he saw his brother-in-law and Emily sitting next to Clarissa.

"Hi," croaked Spencer as he reached for his cup of water and took a few sips.

After Sarah asked him a few questions, she left the room so Spencer could have some privacy with Clarissa, Hotch, and Emily.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"Much better than yesterday because cuddling with Diana, Bridget, and Evan a few hours ago really helped me feel better," said Spencer before his eyes went wide at the all the balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals on the window sill and a huge stack of unopened cards on the rolling table by him, "What's with all of the flowers, stuffed animals, balloons, and cards?" asked Spencer.

"While you were in surgery yesterday morning, I called Reverend Alden and explained what happened and asked him to pray with Diana and me over the phone. I didn't realize that Reverend Alden posted a message on the church's Facebook page and explained that you got injured while you were undercover and asked everyone to pray for you until I got phone calls and text messages asking me how you were doing before I told everyone that you will be transported to Georgetown University Hospital," said Clarissa before gesturing to at everything on the window sill, "While you were sleeping, you were receiving deliveries and I didn't take the liberty of opening up your cards because you deserve to open them."

Spencer took the top card and recognized Reverend Alden's handwriting as he opened up the envelope and a few seconds later he opened out the card and grinned when he saw a $20 gift card for Starbucks and a message that he read out loud, **"When I heard about the FBI working on bringing down Benjamin Cyrus in Colorado, I thought of you when I saw your team's media liaison speaking to the press on TV. I didn't even know that you were one of the agents who was sent undercover as a child service worker and held hostage for three days until I got a call from Clarissa about you being in surgery for internal bleeding. I'm glad that you're going to be OK and thank you for saving all of those women and children. I'm going to continue praying for your recovery and I'll see you when you've recovered enough to return to church,"** read Spencer.

"That was very sweet of Reverend Alden," said Clarissa before looking at the stack of envelopes, "Want some help opening the envelopes?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

Clarissa quickly grabbed the next envelope causing Hotch and Emily to follow suit.

* * *

After reading 15 cards, Garcia and Morgan came into the room and Garcia smiled at Spencer, "Even though we video chatted yesterday, I'm so glad that you're going to be OK, boy wonder," said Garcia as she gave Spencer a gentle hug before she placed the balloons she bought next to all of the other balloons.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "You're looking much better than yesterday, kid."

Spencer smiled softly, "Spending over an hour this morning holding Evan while having Diana and Bridget sitting on either side of me in this bed was really good medicine," said Spencer just as JJ and Rossi came into the room.

"You look much better, Reid," said Rossi as JJ made her way to Spencer and gave him a gentle hug.

"Spence spent over an hour this morning being surrounded by our kids in his hospital bed," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi, "I know that Emily and I are both taking a month off so we can both recover physically and mentally, but why aren't you five at the BAU?" asked Spencer.

"We only went in this morning to debrief before Chief Strauss told us that she doesn't want to see us at the office until Tuesday," said Hotch.

Garcia looked at Emily, "How are you doing?" asked Garcia.

"Even though I'm bruised from the beating I've been given, it helps that applying makeup helps the bruises go away," said Emily.

JJ looked at Spencer, "When are you being released?" asked JJ.

Spencer looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:30 PM.

"Depending on how the rest of today and tonight goes, I'll be released either tomorrow morning or Sunday morning," said Spencer before looking at Clarissa, "Even though I'm recovering from abdominal surgery for internal bleeding, am I still able to be part of accompanying Diana to her first day of second grade on Monday?" asked Spencer as he worked his eyes on Clarissa.

Clarissa groaned before looking at her husband, "You can as long as you listen to Dr. Wong, your nurses, and me for the remainder of your hospital stay and when you get released into my care as long as you promise to get back in bed when we get home from taking Diana to school."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

"Did you say that Diana got bumped up to second grade and she's not even five yet?" asked Morgan.

"Diana was the one who decided to skip kindergarten and the first grade, so I didn't try to talk her into staying with her friends," said Spencer.

"Also it helps that I'm still subbing for Nurse Shelly until she's done with maternity leave, so I'll be able to keep a close eye on Diana until winter break," said Clarissa.

* * *

The next morning Dr. Wong checked over Spencer's incision site and double-checked the lab work that was done earlier and smiled at Spencer as he thought back to being Spencer's doctor when Spencer had his appendix out during July of 2001 while being grateful to see that Spencer and Clarissa are happily married and are proud parents of three children, "Based on how well you did yesterday and last night, you'll be discharged in an hour," said Dr. Wong.

Spencer grinned at his wife, "When it comes to not being a fan of hospitals, I can't wait to be in our own bed."

Dr. Wong looked at Spencer, "I don't want you to do any heavy lifting or carrying your kids around until after the staples get removed."

"Yes sir," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband's doctor, "I already told Spence that he can come along and take Diana to school on Monday as long as he gets back in bed after we get Diana settled in."

"Good," said Dr. Wong before smiling a bit, "Mind if I see some pictures of your kids?" asked Dr. Wong.

A minute later Dr. Wong was smiling at the pictures of Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

* * *

Spencer allowed Clarissa to help him into the house before his brows furrowed with confusion when he didn't see Diana or Bridget in the living room while Lucy was giving Evan a bottle, "Where are Diana, Bridget, and Daisy?" asked Spencer.

"Welcome home. Bridget's upstairs taking a nap and Aaron picked up Diana so she could go to the park with him and Jack," said Lucy.

Clarissa looked at her husband who was wearing sweatpants and an MIT t-shirt, "Do you want to lay on the couch or do you want to go upstairs to bed?" asked Clarissa.

"Upstairs, and can you please join me?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer was letting Clarissa get him situated into a comfortable position in bed before she joined her husband in bed where she placed her head on her husband's chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"I thought that we would never be laying in bed like this again," said Spencer.

"I know that you haven't let the dams break about almost dying since waking up after surgery, Spence. So let those emotions out so we can start working on your emotional recovery," said Clarissa as she removed her husband's glasses and placed them onto the nightstand before she gently hugged her husband so she wouldn't cause pain to her husband's cracked ribs and healing incision.

Spencer instantly allowed the tears start to fall as he wrapped his arms around his wife as he allowed sobs to escape his mouth while Clarissa started to cry too.

* * *

An hour later in the living room, Lucy was smiling at Evan who was having tummy time while Bridget showed a touch and feel book to her baby brother just as the front door unlocked and Hotch came into the house with Diana and Jack causing Lucy to press her finger against her mouth.

"Are mommy and daddy home yet?" asked Diana.

Jack looked around for his favorite aunt and uncle, "Auntie Clara and Uncle Spence?" asked Jack.

"They're home, but they might be sleeping. So please be quiet," said Lucy.

"OK," said Diana as she ran upstairs causing Jack to follow her, "Your uncle Spencer has a big owie on his tummy, so please be careful with my daddy, Jack."

"K," said Jack.

A minute later in the master bedroom Spencer and Clarissa both woke up a few knocks on their bedroom door causing them to slip on their glasses.

"Come in," said Clarissa.

The door opened and Spencer grinned when he saw Diana and Jack.

"Daddy!" cried Diana.

"Unca Spence. Auntie Clara," said Jack.

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter and nephew, "Hi, bumblebee. Hey there Jack-Attack."

"Can Jack and I join you two in bed?" asked Diana.

"You two can as long as you two be careful around daddy or uncle Spencer," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Diana and Jack in unison.

After Diana placed the footstool that she used when she was little for Jack, she helped Jack get in bed before she got in bed before Diana and Jack got between Spencer and Clarissa in bed.

"How are you doing, Jack Attack?" asked Spencer.

"Good," said Jack before looking at his uncle, "Can I pwease see owie?" asked Jack.

Spencer threw back the covers a bit before lifted his t-shirt, "Right now my owie is being kept covered by what we call gauze wrap to keep my still healing incision site clean."

"Can I please see your scar when you no longer have gauze wrap over your incision site?" asked Diana.

"You can, Diana," said Spencer before looking at his nephew, "You too, buddy," said Spencer as he reached behind his nephew's ear and pulled out a quarter.

"You better tell your mommy and daddy to clean behind your ears better," said Clarissa just as her brother knocked on the open doorway with Bridget on his hip.

"Mama. Dada," said Bridget.

Clarissa grinned at her youngest daughter, "Did you have a good nap, Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Bridget.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"Much better because I'm out of the hospital," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can I please sleep with you and mommy tonight?" asked Diana.

"Do you promise to be careful around daddy in bed? His tummy is going to be sore for the next couple of weeks," said Clarissa.

"Yes mommy," said Diana.

Spencer looked at Bridget who was in her favorite uncle's arms, "What do you say about sleeping with mommy and me tonight, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget grinned at her daddy.

"I take that as a yes," laughed Clarissa.

* * *

Two days later Mrs. O' Conner glanced at the clock before she looked at the 15 students of her class of 16 second grade students while looking at the empty desk at the front row, "There's one student who's coming in within the next 10 minutes, and this student is going to be younger than all of you," said Mrs. O' Conner.

"Is the student Diana Reid from Mrs. Lee's preschool class last year?" asked a seven-year-old girl named Mackenzie.

"Yes," said Mrs. O' Conner.

"She became friends with my little sister Hannah and I like her," said Mackenzie.

"She became friends with my sister Skylar. Skylar told me that Diana's dad put on a magic show at Diana's birthday fourth party last year," said a boy named Tommy causing seven other students to comment that their siblings were in the same preschool class as Diana and came over for playdates.

Mrs. O' Conner looked at her students, "With knowing that some of you had siblings in the same preschool class as Diana last year, I assume that all of you will be nice to Diana? Because if any of your siblings ended up being a genius like Diana and ended up joining this class, I assume that all of you would treat your sibling with respect?" asked Mrs. O' Conner.

"Yes," chorused everyone.

"Good because if any of you aren't treating Diana with respect will be sent to the principal's office and your parents will be called. I've known Diana since she was a baby because I live across the street from her and her family, she's one of my daughter's best friends, while I attend the same church as Diana. So I don't want Dr. and Mrs. Reid to be upset with me if I can't protect their oldest daughter from bullies," said Mrs. O' Conner just as there was a knock on the door causing her to see Spencer and Clarissa through the open door, "It seems like Diana's here with her mommy and daddy to help her settle in," said Mrs. O' Conner as she nodded at the door.

A few seconds later Diana slowly came into the room with her parents and she grinned when she saw familiar faces, "Hi Mackenzie, Tommy, Patrick, Ana, and Tammy."

Mrs. O' Conner looked at Spencer, "I'm glad that your up and moving, Spencer."

"I couldn't miss Diana's first day of second grade. Thank you for the get well soon card," said Spencer.

"When will you be returning to church?" asked Mrs. O' Conner.

"Hopefully next week Sunday," said Spencer.

Mrs. O' Conner looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I'll make sure to take good care of Diana and I already warned everyone in here to be nice to Diana."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at Mrs. O' Conner as she helped Diana put her school supplies inside her desk, "I'll be back to subbing for Nurse Shelly on September 8th."

"When will you go back to working with my mom at Children's National?" asked Jessica.

"I'll be returning to Children's National after this school year's winter break, but right now I'm continuing to bond with my two-month-old son Evan while nursing my husband back to health," said Clarissa.

* * *

Three weeks later the president held out his hand and shook hands with Emily before looking at Spencer who had Bridget on his hip, "It's a huge honor to finally get to meet the youngest profiler in the FBI, Dr. Reid," said the president.

Spencer used his free hand to shake hands with the president, "Its an honor to meet you, sir," said Spencer before he introduced Clarissa and the kids to the president just as the first lady came into the Oval Office.

"Sorry I'm late," said the first lady.

"It's OK," said the president.

The first lady smiled at Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget, "It's nice to see you four again," said the first lady before smiling at the baby boy in Clarissa's arms, "Congratulations on the new addition, Clarissa."

"Evan will be three-months-old on Monday," said Clarissa.

The president looked at his wife, "You know the Reid family?" asked the president.

"Clarissa's a nurse at Children's National and she and Spencer always help out at the Christmas party every year," said the first lady.

The president nodded as he thought about it always being the First Lady's duty to visit hospitalized children around Christmas at Children's National, "Makes sense."

The first lady looked at Clarissa, "When are you going back to Children's National?" asked the first lady.

"When Spence returns to work next week Monday, I'm going back to work at Washington International School as a school nurse," said Clarissa.

"You changed jobs?" asked the first lady.

Clarissa shook her head, "The lower school's nurse gave birth to twins last December, and she decided to take a year off to bond with her twins. When it comes to having a Masters in pediatric nursing and being a member of the PTA, I was their first choice of temporary nurses."

"Will you be returning to Children's National?" asked the first lady.

"In January," said Clarissa.

The president looked at Diana, "How old are you?" asked the president.

"I'll be five on December 21st," said Diana.

"Do you like school?" asked the president.

Diana nodded, "I love school."

"What grade are you in?" asked the president.

"Second grade, but I ended up missing school today so I can watch daddy and auntie Emily get their medals," said Diana.

The president looked at Spencer and Emily, I would like Diana to give her daddy his medals while Jack gives his future step-mom her medals because you two went undercover to save a lot of little girls like Diana and my daughters," said the president just as his secretary came into the room.

"Its time for the press conference," said the secretary.

The president looked at the Reid family, Hotch, Emily, and Jack, "Are you guys ready to be on National TV?" asked the president.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

After Jack gave his soon to be step-mother her Shield of Bravery, FBI Star, and Medal of Valor; the president looked at Diana who was holding her daddy's hand, "Please step forward Diana," said the president.

"Yes sir," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer was slowly kneeling down to Diana's eye level and after Diana placed the final medal around her father's neck she gave her daddy a kiss on the forehead just as cameras went off while all the women awwed at the scene.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Astrahan, southernbeauty13, Daisyangel, tannerose5, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, TVHollywoodDiva, and E. J. Morgan for reviewing chapter 47.

 _I'm glad that everyone loved the ending of chapter 47 because I thought that Spencer and Emily should have received recognition for bringing down Benjamin Cyrus and saving a lot of lives in Minimal Loss while Diana and Jack deserved to give Spencer and Emily their medals._

 _This chapter starts on September 30th of 2008. So other than Spencer being back to work for over a week, Bridget's now 13-months-old and Evan is three-months-old._

* * *

Spencer just took his brother-in-law his completed paperwork just as his cell phone rang as the nearly 27-year-old genius to answer his phone as he made his way towards his desk, "Shouldn't you be asleep, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"I just got Evan back to sleep, and I wanted to see how much longer until your home," said Clarissa.

"I'm about to head to my car, so expect me in an about an hour," said Spencer.

"I'll stay up and heat up tonight's leftover tacos, Spence. Please drive safely, and I love you," said Clarissa.

Spencer reached his desk, "I'll see you when I get home and love you too," said Spencer as he hung up.

Emily who was packing up, looked at Spencer, "Clarissa's waiting up for you?" asked Emily.

"She is," said Spencer.

Morgan smirked at Spencer, "Clarissa's going to jump you when you get home?" asked Morgan.

Emily got up and walked towards Morgan and slapped his head causing Spencer and everyone else in the bullpen to laugh, "You really need to stop asking questions like that, Morgan."

Spencer looked at Morgan, "I don't ask you if Penelope's going to jump you every time we get home from a case," said Spencer causing Morgan's jaw to drop while everyone who heard Spencer's comeback burst out laughing.

Emily held up her hand for a high five, "Nice one, Reid."

Spencer gave Emily a high five just as JJ came down the stairs.

"Hold up, guys," said JJ.

A slightly disappointed Spencer looked at Morgan and Emily, "Change of plans," said Spencer as JJ reached his desk.

"I'm glad I caught you," said JJ.

Emily looked at JJ's baby bump as she thought about JJ now being in the third trimester, "Is everything OK?" asked Emily.

"I've been on the phone with a sheriff in Nevada. There's been a series of suspicious accidents In the Reno area that may be connected," said JJ.

Morgan sat down and sighed, "JJ, this can't wait till morning?" asked Morgan.

"I don't think so. If I'm right about this, I think we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. Sorry," said JJ before walking away.

Spencer gave Emily and Morgan a grim smile before he followed JJ up the stairs as he sent Clarissa a text message.

ITS GOING TO PROBABLY BE TWO HOURS UNTIL I GET HOME BECAUSE I'LL BE LEAVING FOR ANOTHER CASE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING. ~ SR

* * *

The next morning Spencer was placing a platter filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon onto the kitchen island just as familiar little footsteps ran into the kitchen causing him to grin "Hi Diana," said Spencer.

"Your home daddy," said Diana as she rushed towards her daddy and hugged him.

Spencer sighed sadly, "Not for long because I'm flying to Reno, Nevada this morning."

Diana sighed as she looked at her daddy, "When you get home, can we go to the library?" asked Diana.

"We can," said Spencer just as Clarissa entered the kitchen with Evan, "Good morning."

Bridget threw her hands into the air causing a piece of banana to fall onto the floor, "Mama."

"I was wondering where Bridget was," said Clarissa as she placed Evan into his baby seat as she grabbed a wipe and started to clean Bridget up a bit, "You are all sticky from the banana and cheerios, young lady."

Bridget grinned at her mommy as she showed off the teeth that already came in as she held out a piece of a banana.

"No thank you, Bridget," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "I know that you woke up so you could sneak in a run before breakfast, but why is Bridget already up?" asked Clarissa.

"I peeked into the kids' bedrooms before leaving for my morning run, and Bridget was already awake. So after changing her diaper, I decided to take her running with me," said Spencer before smiling at his baby boy who was in his baby seat, "I'll take you running with me next spring, tadpole," said Spencer as he made funny faces at his son.

Evan laughed causing Spencer and Clarissa to gasp.

"What?" asked Diana.

Spencer who was now cutting up a pancake into small pieces for Bridget looked at his oldest, "Evan just laughed for the first time, bumblebee," said Spencer as he reached out and wiped the tear that was falling from Clarissa's face.

"Oh," said Diana just as Lucy entered the house with a jug of orange juice from the nearest gas station.

"We should eat the yummy breakfast that your daddy and I made together before you and mommy leave for school and daddy leaves for work," said Lucy.

"OK," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Lucy were eating their breakfast when Diana looked at her daddy, "Have you ever been to Reno when you lived in Las Vegas?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon took me on camping trips near Lake Tahoe while they took me sledding up there."

"When can we go camping again?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other before Spencer looked at Diana, "Since we haven't gone on a family camping trip since you were two, I promise you that we'll take Bridget and Evan on their first camping trip next year."

Diana gave her daddy a beaming smile that showed off her dimples, "Thank you, daddy."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Why don't we both make arrangements for our camping trip to happen during Father's Day weekend next year?" asked Clarissa.

"That time will be perfect," said Spencer.

"With your birthday happening next week Thursday, I'm planning that we have a date night next week Saturday, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I assume that you want to go dancing since my doctor gave me the all-clear last week?" asked Spencer.

"We haven't gone to our church's monthly swing night since finding out that we were expecting Bridget, so hopefully your home so we can attend the fundraiser," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought about their church holding a swing night on the second Saturday of each month that's open for the public and the money that's raised help buys groceries for the church's soup kitchen.

"I'll be able to make it because next week is a paperwork week for your brother, the team and me while the jet goes through yearly maintenance," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her daddy, "I want to use my allowance to take you to the movies next week Saturday afternoon, daddy."

"What G rated or PG-rated movie are you going to take me to see?" asked Spencer.

"Beverley Hills Chihuahua"," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Its a date."

* * *

After briefing was over on the jet, Spencer looked at his teammates, "I'm wondering if you guys would like to attend Swing Night at my church next week Saturday because Clarissa and I are going as a way to celebrate my birthday," said Spencer.

"Swing night?" asked Morgan.

"On the second Saturday of each month, the church that Clarissa, the kids, and I attend holds a monthly spaghetti dinner and before high school kids start playing swing music on their trumpets, trombones, drubs, and a few other instruments. It's open to their members and the public as a way for teenagers and adults have fun on a Saturday night without going to a bar or club. It costs $10 per person to attend and the money that's raised is used to stock up on groceries for the church's soup kitchen," said Spencer.

"You can swing dance?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "When Clarissa was able to join me in Cambridge, she came up with the idea about us taking a weekly dance class where we learned how to swing dance, jive, and do the jitterbug together as one of the activities we did together as a way to keep our promise on trying out new activities outside of our comfort zones. We had a lot of fun learning those dances that we made sure to have a few songs that were great for swing dancing play during our wedding reception," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Speaking of trying new activities together, Clarissa convinced me that we should take a pottery class together on the weekend of our sixth wedding anniversary to celebrate eight years of friendship."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "When it comes to you and Clarissa both having a lot in common while you two occasionally decide to go outside of your comfort zones and learn how to do something new together, I have a feeling that you two are going to be married to each other for a really long time."

* * *

Hotch came over with a marker and drew a circle on the map, "We have a witness who can put the Gallens at a diner in Sherwood," said Hotch.  
Spencer was quickly dialing Garcia's number on the land-line.

"So it's possible they were staying close by," said JJ just as Garcia's voice sounded through the speaker.

"I thought you forgot about me. It hurt," whined Garcia.

Spencer thought about the town he hasn't been in since he moved out East, "Garcia, what information do you have on Sherwood, Nevada?" asked Spencer.

"Uhh…," said Garcia as she did some typing, "Sherwood. A lovely town that is east of Lake Tahoe near the state line. This area has close to 300 hotels, motels and resorts."

"Garcia, can you send us a list of-," said Hotch before Garcia interrupted.

"Addresses and phone numbers? On its way, kind sir. Anything else I can do you for?" asked Garcia.

"Not for now," said Hotch.

"Thank you, Garcia," said Spencer.

"You, my fine furry friends, are welcome," said Garcia.

Spencer and JJ exchanged amused smiles.

"Remind me to have her drug tested," deadpanned Hotch.

Spencer and JJ held back their laughter at Hotch's joke before JJ became serious.

"So what's our plan?" asked JJ.

"I'll start narrowing down the list," said Spencer.

"Then what?" asked JJ.

"We knock on every door and show pictures of the Gallens," said Hotch.

"That could take days, weeks even," said JJ.

"I know we don't have the manpower, but at this point, what choice do we have?" asked Hotch.

* * *

The next morning Spencer followed his brother-in-law into the area they were given to look as he looked at JJ, "Morning, JJ," said Spencer.

JJ gave Spencer and Hotch a sheepish smile, "Sorry for the wake-up call."

"It's all right. Wasn't sleeping," said Hotch.

"It looks like we've got a possible missing persons," said JJ as she passed Hotch some pictures, "Ian and Abby Corbin were in Reno for the weekend. They were supposed to be home yesterday."

"Where's home?" asked Spencer.

"San Luis Obispo," said JJ.

Spencer turned around and looked at his geographical profile, "They could've driven right through Sherwood."

"They've already been missing a night. His mom's looking after their two kids," said JJ.

Hotch looked at Spencer and JJ, "Call me when everybody gets here," said Hotch before walking away.

Spencer took a sip of the coffee that his brother-in-law bought him.

JJ put her hand to her mouth as she glared at the take out containers, "What is this? Left-over kung pao chicken? That's disgusting," said JJ as she started to pick up the garbage.

Sheriff Bruner laughed as he started to help JJ clean up.

"What?" asked JJ.

"The smell of Chinese food makes you sick, but you don't even flinch when you look at those pictures," said Sheriff Bruner.

"She's pretty tough," said Spencer as he threw away the last of the garbage.

JJ looked at Spencer, "Your way tougher than me because of your ability to work a job like this when your eidetic memory causes you to remember all of these crime scene pictures and the crime scenes you visit."

Sheriff Bruner looked at Spencer and noticed his wedding band, "Do you have any kids?" asked Sheriff Bruner.

Spencer grinned, "I have a little girl who will be five this December, a daughter who'll be 14-months-old next week, and a three-month-old son," said Spencer before looking at the photos of the missing married couple, "I just hope that we're able to save this couple because I don't want their kids to lose their parents like I did in 1985,"

"How old were you?" asked Sheriff Bruner.

"I was four. Did you ever hear about the murder of six-year-old Riley Jenkins in 1985 and Riley Jenkin's father accidentally killing another young boy's parents and uncle a few days after he lost his youngest son?" asked Spencer.

Sheriff Bruner's eyes went wide, "I remember reading about that in the papers."

"I was the little boy who lost his parents that night," said Spencer before gesturing to the board, "Cases like this are the reason why I joined the FBI because I wanted to prevent other children from losing their parents like I did," said Spencer before he decided to focus on the files.

* * *

Spencer stood with Rossi when Emily joined them.

"Well, roadside motels definitely go on my list of things to never do again," said Emily.

Spencer smirked, "Clarissa and I both have a list of activities we don't want to do together again too and I'm going to tell her that I'm no longer staying at roadside motels anymore."

"Probably a good idea," said Rossi just as Morgan approached them.

"It's going to take a while to get this mess cleaned up," said Morgan.

Emily thought about the state she found Abby and Ian in, "Well, it's going to take a hell of a lot longer for that couple to recover," said Emily as she removed her earwig and looked at Spencer, "Please give me an example of an activity that you and Clarissa are never doing together again."

"When Clarissa and I went to the Bahamas for our honeymoon, Clarissa signed us up for shark diving. I reluctantly gave in, and we both only lasted a minute in the water because we were both freaked out at the number of sharks," said Spencer.

* * *

The next afternoon Spencer was laying on the living room floor on his back with a sleeping Evan on his chest with his right arm protecting Evan while a sleeping Bridget curled into his left side with his left arm wrapped around her while Lucy who was sitting on the couch shook her head.

"Even though you surprised Bridget and Evan this morning, I can't wait to see the looks on Clarissa's and Diana's faces when they realize your home," whispered Lucy.

"I can't wait too," whispered Spencer just as Clarissa and Diana entered the house causing Spencer to smile sheepishly at his wife and oldest daughter, "Bridget and Evan are both sleeping, so please be quiet."

"OK," whispered Diana as she kicked off her shoes before making her way towards her daddy and younger siblings.

A few seconds later Diana was laying down on the right side of her daddy on the floor with her head resting on her father's stomach before she instantly fell asleep.

"I guess someone had a tiring day at school," whispered Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she took a picture with her phone, "She's still in the process of outgrowing her afternoon naps. You didn't think of telling me that you'll be home today?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "I like seeing the looks on yours and the kids' faces."

"Then I'll make sure to surprise you tonight," said Clarissa as she got onto the floor and took Evan from Spencer just as Evan woke up, "I bet you were excited when daddy came home."

Evan gave his mommy a big grin causing Spencer and Clarissa to smile at each other before the family of five took an hour-long nap together before Spencer supervised Diana as the oldest Reid child worked on her homework while Clarissa and Lucy cooked dinner together


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81 for being the 275th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to tannerose5, fishtrek, Angel Wings00, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 48.

 _This chapter starts on October 9th of 2008 and here's a warning that the F bomb is said in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer woke up to hearing Clarissa whispering to the kids causing him to close his eyes and a few seconds later he woke up to being peppered with kisses by Diana and Bridget. As soon as he had his glasses on, he gave his daughters each a kiss before he wrapped his arms around Diana and Bridget while he smiled at Clarissa who had Evan strapped in a baby carrier across her chest, "What's with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer.

Diana kissed her daddy's cheek causing Bridget to mimic her big sister's actions, "Did you forget that it's your birthday, daddy?" asked Diana.

"No," said Spencer.

"Happy birthday, daddy," grinned Diana.

"Dada," said Bridget.

"Ahhh" screeched nearly four-month-old Evan.

Clarissa leaned down and kissed her husband, "Happy birthday, Spence."

Spencer gave his baby boy a quick kiss.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I decided that we should go out for breakfast before you head to Georgetown University for your guest lecture while Diana and I head to school. Why don't you hurry up and get dressed so we can meet our reservations at our favorite diner."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he released Diana and Bridget as he gave his two little girls one more kiss, "Why don't you two go downstairs with mommy and Evan so I can quickly get dressed for my guest lecture with grandma Alex."

"OK daddy," said Diana before grinning at her daddy, "I get out of school before lunch today because of teachers having meetings."

"I know, and your uncle Aaron gave me the rest of the day off after my lecture because of my birthday and you having a half-day at school today," said Spencer.

* * *

While Spencer was off at Georgetown University to give his godmother's students a guest lecture on his part on catching The Angel Maker copycat; Hotch, JJ, Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi were sitting in the conference room when Garcia looked at Hotch, "Do you know if Reid has any suspicion about the surprise party that Clarissa arranged?" asked Garcia.

"Not at all," said Hotch before giving his teammates a stern look, "Clarissa stated that there will be no alcoholic beverages allowed while there are children present at Spencer's surprise birthday party."

Everyone nodded before Hotch smiled a bit, "I told Reid that he should take the day off because of his birthday and I also got the all-clear for us to leave the office at 3 PM today."

* * *

Later on that day at 4:30 PM, Clarissa was cutting vegetables for some kabobs for their cookout when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Can you please stop at the grocery store and pick up more diapers for Bridget and Evan?" asked Clarissa.

"I can," said Spencer.

Lucy who was seasoning chicken and steak grabbed the small grocery list that she made and passed it to Spencer, "Can you please pick up these groceries for me?" asked Lucy.

"Sure," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her daddy, "I need new pencils and erasers for school, daddy."

"I'll get you some new pencils, Diana," said Spencer.

At that moment Clarissa had a clumsy moment and dropped the knife she was using onto the floor, "Fuck."

A wide-eyed Diana who was eating some pineapple and zucchini slices looked at her daddy, "Mommy said a bad word, daddy."

Spencer nodded, "I know."

Bridget who was in her high chair munching on some small pieces of bananas accidentally dropped a slice of banana onto the floor before she looked at the slice on the floor, "Fuck."

Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness," said Clarissa as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Bridget said a bad word, daddy," said Diana.

"I know, bumblebee," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Now we're gonna need to be careful about what we say around Bridget because our 14-month-old daughter just tried to said one of the worst swear words."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I know, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "You better get going because I want to start cooking at 5:30 PM."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he went to collect his car keys.

As soon as Clarissa heard Spencer's car pull out of the driveway, she quickly sent a mass text out to her brothers, her husband's teammates, Sarah, and a few neighbors.

SPENCE HAS LEFT THE HOUSE TO PICK UP SOME GROCERIES AND A FEW OTHER THINGS. SO HURRY ON OVER FOR SPENCE'S SURPRISE PARTY AND DON'T FORGET TO PARK ON THE NEXT BLOCK OVER. ~ CR

As soon as Clarissa put down her phone, she looked at Lucy, "We might as well finish up preparations and get the kids dressed before we dress up ourselves."

* * *

An hour later Spencer entered the house and raised his eyebrows as he noticed no one in the too-quiet house. After putting away the groceries and searching the house, he headed to the back patio door that had the blinds pulled and opened it. A few seconds later his eyes went wide when he saw a table that contained side dishes, a table that contained gifts, and a table that contained presents before he noticed Clarissa, his kids, Hotch, Haley, Jack, Sean, his teammates, Will, Gideon, his godparents, a few neighbors, Elizabeth Prentiss, Ethan, Elle, Elle's fiance Jerry, Elle's six-month-old daughter Brooklyn, the Barry family all wearing party hats while standing underneath a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPENCER AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! all looked at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPENCER!" shouted everyone while Diana said daddy, Bridget said Dada, and Jack said, uncle Spencer.

"You guys," choked Spencer.

Clarissa made her way towards her husband and placed a party hat on his head, "You like the surprise birthday party I arranged?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as a few tears started to come out of his eyes as he hugged his wife causing Clarissa to wipe them.

"After you and Emily were held hostage together nearly two months ago, I decided that we needed to do something big to celebrate both yours and Emily's birthdays since your birthdays are a few days apart," said Clarissa before she grabbed her husband's tie and pulled him into a kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

20 seconds into the kiss, both Morgan and Sean let out loud wolf whistles before Sean who was covering up a giggling Diana's eyes looked at his sister and brother-in-law, "SAVE THE MAKE OUT SESSIONS UNTIL AFTER WE'RE ALL GONE AND YOUR KIDS ARE IN BED BECAUSE THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!"

Spencer and Clarissa blushed as they pulled apart.

"Hi," said Clarissa.

"Hi," said Spencer.

"We'll revisit that later, Spence," whispered Clarissa.

Spencer nodded before he reluctantly accepted hugs and handshakes from all of his guests.

A few minutes later Rossi, Gideon, and Lucy decided to start cooking dinner while Clarissa decided to start playing the playlist on her iPod that was playing child-friendly music when Spencer looked at Clarissa as the song "You Can't Hurry Love" by Phil Collins started to play through the speakers, "Do you want to show off our swing dancing skills, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa laughed, "Yes."

A few seconds later Spencer was on the backyard deck with Clarissa leading his wife in a swing dance causing a few other people to join them on the dance floor whether if they knew how to swing dance or not.

When the song was over Morgan shook his head as he looked at Spencer and Clarissa who were both grinning in each other's arms, "Those were some sweet moves," said Morgan as he thought about how Spencer lifted Clarissa for a few moves and guided her in a couple of flips.

"Spence's eidetic memory really helped us excel in the dance lessons we took together and it helps that carrying three children around and the working out that we do together help Spence's upper arm strength," said Clarissa as she squeezed her blushing husband's bicep before she and Spencer decided to focus on dancing to the song "Rockin' Robin" that started to play.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the grill, Gideon smiled a bit as he watched a laughing Spencer flip a laughing Clarissa on the dance floor before they got back into formation for swing dancing, "Are they still trying new things together?" asked Gideon.

Lucy looked towards where Spencer and Clarissa were dancing, "They are and I don't mind watching the Bambini when they go out and try something new since they need to go on outings without the Bambini."

Gideon watched a laughing Spencer spin Clarissa before pulling her back into formation.

"Hopefully their jobs will never cause their marriage to fail," said Gideon.

* * *

After dancing a few more songs, Spencer looked towards the area where Haley and Diana were teaching Bridget and Jack how to kick a soccer ball into the makeshift goal that Haley set up, "I'm going to grab Diana and Bridget for a dance," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked towards where a heavily pregnant JJ was sitting with Will as JJ held Evan, "I'll grab Evan for a dance."

A few seconds later Spencer was looking at his two daughters, "What do you two say about sharing a dance with daddy?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Diana.

"Yes," said Bridget.

Less than a minute later Spencer had Bridget on his hip while Diana who was standing on her daddy's feet held his free hand and the arm that supported Bridget as he danced with his daughters while Clarissa dance nearby while holding a giggling Evan while "I'll be There" by Jackson 5 played.

* * *

Over an hour later, Spencer was sitting at the head of the table with Diana on his lap while he supported Bridget on his shoulders when Clarissa who had Evan in a baby carrier across her chest came over with a birthday cake with two lit candles that spelled 27 on top of the cake.

"Make a wish, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer turned his head and kissed Clarissa on the lips while Garcia quickly took the opportunity to take a picture while Diana, Bridget, and Evan all grinned at their parents' actions.

After Spencer and Clarissa broke apart, Clarissa looked at Garcia as she removed Bridget from her father's shoulders, "Please tell me you got a good picture."

"I sure did," said Garcia as she quickly showed the picture.

Clarissa smiled at the sight of Diana, Bridget, and Evan all smiling as she kissed her husband in the picture, "I'm so putting a copy on my desk at work," said Clarissa as she showed her husband the picture.

"Me too," said Spencer.

"Can we please sing "Happy Birthday" now, mommy?" asked Diana.

"OK," laughed Clarissa as she started to sing "Happy Birthday" while everyone else sans Bridget and Evan joined in before Spencer closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

After Spencer blew out the candles for his cake, another birthday cake was brought out so Emily could have a turn blowing out some candles for her birthday cake so everyone could eat their share of birthday cake.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer entered the master bedroom and gulped when he saw Clarissa wearing nurse themed lingerie as she held up a plate of leftover birthday cake and a can of whipped cream, "Are the kids still asleep?" asked Clarissa seductively.

Spencer nodded as he gazed at his wife's body.

"I have plans for you, doctor. So please get in bed," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Clarissa was straddling her husband in bed as she fed him some birthday cake.

* * *

Two days later, Spencer and Diana were leaving the movie theater together when Diana who was holding her daddy's hand looked up at her daddy, "What did you think of the movie, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I liked it and I promise you that mommy and I will buy the DVD when it comes out so we can watch it with mommy, Bridget, and Evan," said Spencer.

"Can we please go to the American Girl store and get some new clothes for my Mia St. Clair doll and buy a new American Girl book?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about how he and Clarissa have introduced Diana to the American Girl franchise earlier in the year when they found out about the current girl of the year Mia St. Clair because of Mia loving figure skating like Diana while they're slowly introducing Diana to another American Girl character and the books to go with the character.

"We sure can, but after our trip to the American Girl store, mommy and I have to get ready for our date night," said Spencer.

"OK daddy," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer was helping Diana strap herself into the backseat of Clarissa's SUV before he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV and sent Clarissa a text.

DIANA ASKED ME TO TAKE HER TO THE AMERICAN GIRL STORE, SO I'M GOING TO TAKE DIANA THERE. ~ SR

A few seconds later Clarissa replied.

OK. ~ CR

* * *

Four days later Spencer was fixing himself a cup of coffee while Morgan explained the encounter that he and Garcia had at the base's coffee shop.

When Morgan was finished, Spencer looked at Morgan, "So wait, she knew yours and Garcia's name?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know how I could forget a face like hers and I had to order Penelope not to hack into the coffee shop's security cameras when we got here and run her face through facial recognition programs," said Morgan.

Spencer started to stir his coffee as he made his way towards the stairs that led them to the conference room with Morgan and Emily following him.

"You've been with so many girls before becoming engaged to Garcia that you can't remember all their names?" asked Spencer.

Emily scoffed as she noticed the mischief sparkle showing in Spencer's eyes as he glanced at Morgan, "Oh, come on, are you surprised?" asked Emily.

"This has never happened to me before," said Morgan.

Spencer started to climb the stairs up to the conference room, "It hasn't happened to me before either."

"Well, it can't happen to you. You have an eidetic memory," said Emily.

"Besides, you only got your wife's name to remember," said Morgan.

Spencer smirked as he nodded at his brother-in-law and Rossi, "At least I took the chance of asking Clarissa out on a date after knowing her for two weeks while it took you over three and a half years to ask Garcia out."

Emily, JJ, and Rossi laughed while Hotch's lips twitched up a bit at his brother-in-law's comeback.

"Nice one, Reid," said Emily as she held out her hand for a high five that Spencer returned before JJ became serious while everyone sat down.

* * *

As they were flying to Sacramento, California, Spencer's phone rang causing Spencer to look at a picture that Lucy sent him of Bridget and Evan together.

"I have a new picture of your youngest niece and nephew, Hotch," said Spencer as he passed his phone to his brother-in-law.

Hotch looked at the picture of a grinning Evan wearing a onesie that said I'M FOUR MONTHS OLD TODAY with a smiling 14-month-old Bridget, "I can't believe that Evan's finally four-months-old while Bridget's 14-months-old."

"Me too," sighed Spencer.

* * *

Spencer followed his brother-in-law and JJ towards an agent who made his way towards them.

"I'm Agent Liman," said Agent Liman.

JJ shook hands with Agent Liman, "Hi, Agent Jareau," said JJ as Agent Liman shook hands with Hotch, "These are Agents Hotchner and Reid."

Spencer shook hands with Agent Liman.

"We reserved this room for you," said Agent Liman as he led Spencer, JJ, and Hotch to a conference room.

As soon as they entered the room, Hotch looked at the piece of paper that said TRAVEL PATTERN: "HIGHWAY 99 KILLER".

"Who named him this?" asked Hotch.

"I did," said Agent Liman.

JJ looked at Hotch as she thought about not wanting to witness Hotch giving Agent Liman the riot act, "I'm gonna go get started on that memo."

Hotch gave Spencer a look causing Spencer to look at JJ as he thought about not wanting to watch his brother-in-law give a dressing down to an agent.

"I'm gonna help you," said Spencer as he quickly left the room with JJ.

A few minutes later Spencer was standing outside of the conference room while Agent Liman left the room causing him to slowly step into the conference room and looked at his brother-in-law, "How'd he take it?" asked Spencer.

"He'll get over it," said Hotch as he removed the sheet of paper that Agent Liman posted on the board.

"Sometimes I feel like that we have to occasionally give the types of lectures that we give to Diana and Jack to FBI agents and law enforcement when they do something that requires them to be disciplined or we have to be authoritative to our children," said Spencer.

"I agree," said Hotch.

"The first time I had to put Diana and eventually Jack into a timeout it almost killed me. It has gotten easier to discipline Diana and Jack, but it's going to be hard to discipline Bridget and Evan when they're both old enough for timeouts," said Spencer.

"I don't like having to occasionally discipline Jack or Diana too, but we always can't let unacceptable behavior slide," said Hotch.

* * *

 _A/N: Part two of Catching Out will happen in the next chapter._


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, fishtrek, Daisyangel, southernbeauty13, Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 49.

 _Spencer and Emily will be teasing Morgan about something else in this chapter because of the revelations that are going to be made about Jordan Todd._

 _I have it that Jack was born on October 28th of 2005._

 _This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter._

* * *

Spencer was watching JJ rub her growing stomach out of the corner of his eye as he focused on a file just as he heard JJ laugh.

"He's kicking a lot today," said JJ.

Spencer grinned as he thought about Clarissa dealing with the third trimester when she was pregnant with Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "In the third trimester, there's an average of 30 fetal movements per hour. Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle."

"Have you ever told Clarissa that?" asked JJ.

"When she was pregnant with Diana and I didn't repeat that when she was pregnant with Bridget and Evan because we knew what to expect when Clarissa was pregnant with Bridget and eventually Evan," said Spencer before looking at JJ's growing stomach, "May I feel your son kick?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said JJ.

Spencer placed his hand on JJ's growing stomach and as soon as he felt JJ's son kick he looked at JJ, "I didn't get to feel Diana kick until Clarissa was 28-weeks pregnant with Diana, and the first couple of kicks freaked me because I thought of the movie "Alien". Eventually I loved feeling Diana and eventually Bridget and Evan kick," said Spencer before shuddering a bit, "Even though I've been used to feeling my kids and nephew kick, feeling your son kick freaks me out a bit."

JJ laughed as her phone started to ring, "OK," said JJ as she answered her phone while putting it on speaker for Spencer, "Hey, Garcia."

"Bad news alert," said Garcia.

"Hold on one second," said Spencer as he flagged down Hotch, Emily, and Agent Liman, "Guys?" asked Spencer.

Hotch, Emily, and Agent Liman came into the room and looked at Spencer and JJ.

"What is it?" asked Hotch.

"I had Garcia look into all unsolved burglary homicides in central California, paying particular attention to small farm towns," said Spencer.

"I found his DNA in three more cities," said Garcia seriously.

"How did I miss this?" asked Agent Liman.

"Small towns don't always link their evidence up to state or national DNA databases," said Spencer.

"It can happen when unsubs cross jurisdictional lines," said Hotch.

"What are the cities, Garcia?" asked Emily

"Tehachapi, Vacaville, and Orange Cove. All farm towns. All super far away from Highway 99," said Garcia.

Agent Liman sighed just as Spencer's personal phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was Lucy causing him to look up at his brother-in-law, "Its the nanny."

"Go ahead and answer it," said Hotch.

A few seconds later Spencer was standing up as he answered his phone and left the room.

"Is everything OK, Lucy?" asked Spencer.

"Bridget was showing Evan a picture of you while chanting Dada. I already filmed the moment and emailed it to you," said Lucy as she moved her phone away from her ear.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he heard Bridget in the background as shook his head, "Please put Bridget on then and I'll check my email when I have time."

"Daddy's on the phone, Bridget," said Lucy.

A few seconds later Spencer's face broke into a huge grin when he heard Bridget's voice.

"Hi Dada," said Bridget.

Spencer thought about the nickname he recently gave Bridget, "Are you missing me, Cricket?" asked Spencer.

Bridget giggled, "Yes Dada."

"I'm missing you and your siblings, Cricket," said Spencer.

Bridget started to babble away to her daddy before saying a bunch of words that the 14-month-old toddler mastered just before Spencer heard another baby babble over the phone.

"Is that my little tadpole?" asked Spencer.

"Evan just gave a huge grin," said Lucy.

"I have to get back to work, and I'll try to call Clarissa and Diana as soon as school gets out," said Spencer.

"OK, and I'm sorry that I bothered you while you are on a case," said Lucy.

"It's OK, Lucy. I was already planning on checking in on Bridget and Evan before you called and Aaron told me I could answer my phone," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Daddy loves you, Bridget. Daddy loves you, Evan."

"I wuv you, Dada," said Bridget.

Evan babbled before Spencer hung up.

A minute later Spencer was back in the conference room causing Hotch to look at his brother-in-law with a concerned look in his eyes, "Everything OK with Bridget and Evan?" asked Hotch.

"Lucy was telling me about Bridget showing Evan a picture of me while chanting 'Dada', so Lucy thought that Bridget should hear my voice while telling me that she filmed the moment and emailed the video to me," said Spencer.

"How old are Bridget and Evan?" asked Agent Liman.

"Bridget's 14-months-old, Evan's four-months-old, and they also have a big sister named Diana who will be turning five in December," smiled Spencer before looking towards his messenger bag that contained his laptop, "May I take a few minutes to watch the video?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and I will like to watch the video too," said Hotch.

"Me too," said JJ.

"Me three," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer, Hotch, Emily, and JJ were watching the video of Bridget who was holding a framed picture of Spencer walked towards a wide-awake Evan who was sitting in his baby seat while shaking a rattle.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Bridget as she pointed at the picture of her daddy to her baby brother before the feed went black.

"Awww," cooed JJ and Emily.

Spencer laughed, "Clarissa isn't going to be happy if Evan says 'Dada' first because of Bridget showing Evan a picture of me while chanting 'Dada'."

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer was sending Clarissa a text message.

I'M COMING HOME TODAY, SO I WILL BE HOME IN TIME FOR DINNER. ~ SR

A few minutes later Clarissa replied.

THAT'S GREAT! WHY DON'T YOU INVITE AARON, EMILY, AND THE REST OF THE TEAM OVER FOR DINNER BECAUSE LUCY AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT MAKING HAMBURGERS AND HOT DOGS ON THE GRILL ~ CR

* * *

Later on that day at 5 PM, Spencer was walking towards the glass doors with Emily and Morgan while thinking about his brother-in-law having a meeting with Strauss about his kill shot causing Hotch to tell Emily to go home, Garcia was assisting the Red Cell team and told Morgan to go home, and Rossi having a meeting with his editor about a book tour in a couple of months, "You guys have plans tonight?" asked Spencer as he held open the glass door for Emily and Morgan.

"I was thinking about getting a burger," said Morgan.

"Oh, I could eat," said Emily just as JJ and another woman approached them.

"Oh, hey, guys, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Agent Jordan Todd. She'll be taking over for me while I'm on maternity leave," said JJ.

"Agent Jareau's told me so much about you all," said Jordan as she looked at Emily, "You must be Agent Prentiss."

"Yes. Nice to meet you," said Emily as she shook hands with Jordan.

Jordan smiled at Spencer as she and Spencer shook hands, "Hello again, Dr. Reid."

"Nice to see you again, Jordan," said Spencer.

"You two know each other?" asked JJ.

"Diana was in the same preschool class as my four-year-old twins Allison and Gavin. So there are occasional playdates between Allison, Gavin, and Diana outside of school," said Jordan before looking at Morgan, "And Agent Morgan. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too. So this must be the good news," said Morgan.

"This would be my brownie," said Jordan.

"You two have met?" asked Emily.

"Briefly and Penelope was wanting to find your face in facial recognition before I ordered her not to," said Morgan.

"I figured that she would want to find out that I was a past girlfriend of yours, but I recently celebrated my ninth wedding anniversary with my husband," said Jordan.

"Well, Agent Todd comes to us from seven years at counter-terrorism," said JJ.

"I'm really looking forward to working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit," said Jordan.

"We're starting her training now," said JJ.

Spencer looked at JJ and thought about JJ having less than two months left in her pregnancy, "You're training her right now?" asked Spencer.

JJ rubbed her stomach, "Well, we're kinda running out of time. So... Let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Yeah. I'll see you all in the field... Team," said Jordan.

"We're looking forward to it," said Emily.

As soon as JJ and Jordan walked away, Emily's phone vibrated causing her to see a text from Garcia while Morgan walked away from Spencer and Emily.

SIR HOTCH JUST TOLD ME WHAT DEREK DID IN CALIFORNIA, SO CAN YOU PLEASE LET DEREK KNOW THAT HE'S IN TROUBLE WHEN I GET HOME. ~ PG

Emily quickly showed Spencer the text causing both agents to quickly flank Morgan, "I guess that someone's in trouble with his fiancée for putting himself at risk in California," said Emily in a sing-song voice.

A smirking Spencer looked at Emily while Morgan pressed the down button for the elevator, "What do you think that Garcia is going to do as punishment?" asked Spencer.

"Most likely have him sleep on the couch," said Emily.

Morgan blushed causing Spencer to smirk, "Morgan's blushing right now."

Emily smirked, "I guess that Garcia has her own ways to punish you if you do something stupid in the field."

"You know, guys, I don't think I want that burger too much anymore," said Morgan as he quickly went into the elevator and pressed the button to close the door.

"Oh, come on. You can't run from us," said Emily.

"Oh, watch me," said Morgan as he watched Spencer's and Emily's jaws drop while the door closed.

Spencer looked at Emily, "I guess that your the only one who will accept Clarissa's and my invitation for dinner because Clarissa talked about me cooking burgers on the grill."

Emily grinned, "I'll come over for dinner."

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Emily entered the Reid family home and as soon as Spencer locked his revolver in the safe, he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Daddy!" shouted Diana.

"Dada!" shouted Bridget.

"Bumblebee! Cricket!" exclaimed Spencer as he bent down and scooped up his two daughters and settled his daughters on his hips, "Daddy missed you, girls," said Spencer as he kissed each girl on the cheek.

"I missed you too, daddy," said Diana.

"I miss you too, Dada," said Bridget just as Evan who was having tummy time with his mother looked up and grinned when he saw his daddy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," screeched Evan as he started to scoot across the floor on his stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh," screeched back Spencer.

Evan laughed as he looked down at his arms before getting onto his hands and knees causing Spencer and Clarissa to lock eyes.

"I guess someone's about to start crawling," said Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she quickly grabbed the video camera and started to record the moment while Emily quickly took Bridget from Spencer before Spencer placed Diana on her feet.

"Come to daddy, tadpole," said Spencer.

Evan gave his daddy a big grin as he started to slowly crawl towards his daddy and as soon as Evan reached his daddy, a teary-eyed Spencer lifted his son.

"Daddy's so proud of you, tadpole," said Spencer as he kissed his son on the cheek.

Evan grinned at his daddy while Clarissa joined them.

"Mommy's proud of you too," said Clarissa as she took her son from Spencer before looking at her husband, "Welcome home, Spence."

"I missed you and the kids," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

"Ewww," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa quickly broke out of their kiss while Spencer quickly scooped up Diana and started peppering her with kisses causing the little girl who would be turning five in over two months to giggle while Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, and Emily all laughed at the sight of Spencer peppering his oldest child with kisses.

"Dadddddddddddddy!" squealed Diana.

"What do you say if you want daddy to stop kissing you?" asked Clarissa.

"Please stop, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer stopped kissing Diana and smirked at his oldest daughter, "If you say 'Ewww' while mommy and I kiss again, I'll be peppering you with kisses again," said Spencer as he swung Diana around so she could be on his back.

At that moment Bridget's stomach growled loudly causing the 14-month-old toddler who was still on Emily's hip to lift up her t-shirt and pat her stomach, "No no," said Bridget causing more laughter.

"Lucy is currently outside grilling hamburger patties and we already have toppings chopped up and are sitting on the patio table outside, so let's go outside so Diana and Bridget can play until dinner is done," said Clarissa.

"OK," said Spencer.

"Where's the rest of the team?" asked Clarissa.

"They couldn't make it," said Spencer.

"No uncle Aaron?" asked a pouting Diana.

"Uncle Aaron had to meet with his boss, Diana," said Emily.

"OK," sighed Diana.

"Aaron and I can take you to the park this weekend with Jack, Diana," said Emily.

"OK," grinned Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Lucy was shaking her head as she took a picture of Spencer, Clarissa, Emily, Diana, and Bridget all eating burgers while Evan sat in his baby seat with Spencer's phone before Spencer sent the picture to Morgan.

* * *

11 days later Spencer and Clarissa were wiping their tears as they watched Jack blow out the three candles on his birthday cake.  
"I can't believe that our nephew's three-years-old," said Clarissa.

Spencer wrapped an arm around Clarissa, "Me too," said Spencer before looking towards where Diana was sitting next to her cousin, "I can't believe that Diana will be five in 44 days."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa.

* * *

Two days later Lucy was taking a picture of Spencer dressed up as Shrek, Clarissa as Princess Fiona, Diana as Cinderella, Bridget as Snow White, and Evan as the Frog Prince before Spencer and Clarissa took Diana, Bridget, and Evan trick or treating in the neighborhood.

* * *

 _A/N: My AU version of The Instincts will be happening in the next chapter, so Spencer will have different nightmares since he knows about Riley Jenkins murder._


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, tannerose5, criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, and EnthusiastReader for reviewing chapter 50.

 _Here's my AU version of The Instincts because Spencer knows the truth about Riley Jenkins's murder that that Gary Michaels died in prison when inmates found out that he was a child molester. So be prepared for a lot of changes for my version of The Instincts in this story._

 _Bridget is 15-months-old and Evan's still four-months-old in this chapter and I'm including one of Spencer's classmates from chapter 33 of The Profiler and the Nurse: Book One in this chapter to play the medical examiner._

* * *

 _Four-year-old Spencer Reid exited his bedroom as he rubbed his eyes before slipping his glasses on, and 10 seconds later he found aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon sitting in the living room hugging each other with tears falling down their faces while an unfamiliar woman sat on the couch nearby before noticing that his aunt Ethel didn't have her hearing aids in._

 _"Aunt Ethel. Uncle Gordon. Where are mommy and daddy? Why are you two crying? Why is there a stranger in the house?" said/signed Spencer._

 _Gordon choked up as he let go of his wife and pulled Spencer onto his lap, "Your mommy, daddy, and uncle Daniel went to Heaven last night."_

 _Spencer's eyes went wide, "They promised me that I would see them after I wake up."_

 _"They did, but they were in a car accident and the damage was too severe for them to survive," choked Gordon as he hugged his nephew._

 _A few seconds later Spencer started sobbing while Gordon rubbed his nephew's back._

* * *

Hotch heard a few whimpers causing him to glance towards Spencer and noticed tears leaking through his brother-in-law's eyes causing him to quickly make his way towards Spencer and knelt down as he worked on waking up his brother-in-law, "Spencer. Spencer," said Hotch.

Spencer woke up to Hotch shaking him and a few seconds later he blearily looked at his brother-in-law, "What happened?" asked Spencer.

"You were crying in your sleep," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed sadly, "I ended up dreaming about the morning that I found out that my parents and uncle Daniel died."

"The same dream you have around the anniversary of your parents' death, but with the anniversary of your aunt and uncle's death coming up, your dreaming about your parents' deaths because we're heading to your hometown," said Hotch as he got up and headed back to his original spot.

"All of you guys know that the murder of my childhood friend Riley Jenkins led to the accidental deaths of my parents and uncle Daniel," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "The case we're working on deals with children, maybe your subconscious is telling you that you want to sit this one out."

"I don't," said Spencer.

"Well, maybe you're just stressed out about going home to Las Vegas. Did you tell your aunt you're coming?" asked Emily.

Spencer became guarded, "Why aren't we reviewing the case file?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know. Maybe because someone fell asleep on the jet," said Emily.

"Evan started teething last night, so Clarissa and I were taking turns calming Evan down and sleeping," said Spencer.

"All right, let's start from the beginning one more time," said Hotch.

JJ held up a picture of a little boy, "This is Ethan Hayes. He was five. Two weeks ago he was abducted out of his own front yard."

* * *

Spencer took a shaky breath as he entered the morgue with Morgan.

"You OK?" asked Morgan.

"It doesn't help that my oldest daughter is nearly five-years-old and we're about to look at a body of a five-year-old boy," said Spencer.

"If you need to leave the room at some point, I won't judge you," said Morgan just as the medical examiner approached them.

"I wish that I could have seen you under better circumstances, Spencer," said Lucas.

"You too, Lucas," said Spencer.

"You two know each other?" asked Morgan.

"I went to high school with Spencer and I never bullied him like the football team and the cheerleaders did," said Lucas before looking at Spencer, "Thank you for sending my wife and me a copy of the birth announcement for your son's birth."

"Your welcome and I'll show you some pictures of the kids when we're done here," said Spencer.

Lucas smiled sadly at Spencer, "I know that this will be hard for you because of your oldest daughter being nearly five-years-old, so if you need to leave the room, it's OK."

* * *

After Lucas showed Spencer and Morgan Ethan's body, Spencer looked at his former classmate, "Want to see some pictures of Diana, Bridget, and Evan?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Lucas.

A few seconds later Lucas was smiling at a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together, "I can't believe how big your children are getting and your son is looking more like you every day, Spencer."

"I know. When I get home, I'm going to be keeping the kids close to me," said Spencer.

"I'm keeping my two sons close to me right now too, Spencer," said Lucas.

* * *

After being introduced to Amy and Craig Bridges and Hotch and JJ left the house, Spencer looked at Morgan, "I'm going to call Clarissa and talk to Diana," said Spencer.

"You should," said Morgan.

A minute later Spencer was standing in the backyard as he pulled out his phone and called Clarissa.

"How is it going in Las Vegas, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"It's nice to be in my hometown again, but I ended up throwing up after leaving the medical examiner's office because Diana's almost the same age as Ethan Hayes," said Spencer.

"Diana's safe at home with Lucy, Bridget, Evan, and me, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer before thinking about Evan still not meeting his adopted Aunt Elena yet, "After this case, I'm thinking about asking your brother for a few days off and maybe you can see if you can take a few days off and pull Diana out of school and come out here with the kids and Lucy," said Spencer.

"That's a good idea since your aunt Elena still needs to meet Evan. I'll make the arrangements as soon as the case is over," said Clarissa.

"Can I talk to Diana?" asked Spencer.

"You sure can," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled when he heard Diana's voice.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"How was school today, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"I had fun and I got 100% on my math and spelling test, daddy," said Diana.

"I'm so proud of you, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"May I please ask you something?" asked Diana.

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

"Do you know anything about your biological father's family?" asked Diana.

Spencer sighed as he thought about how he only had his father's books, clothes, watch, and some pictures of his father from when his dad was

a kid, "I was told that my paternal grandparents and my paternal aunt died in a car accident before I was born, why?" asked Spencer.

"I need to make a family tree for school and Mrs. O' Connor said that we can't use the internet to look up family history. She wants me to ask you, mommy, aunts, uncles, and grandparents about my family history or visit a courthouse with you and mommy and go through records for Social Studies. You said that grandpa William was born and raised in Las Vegas and I don't know if there's anything here in Washington DC to learn about my grandpa William while you know everything about grandma Diana because of uncle Gordon raising you," rambled Diana.

Spencer smiled a bit, "It's a good thing that your mother and I decided that you guys will be joining me out here after I'm finished with this case so we can spend time with aunt Elena."

"Bridget and Evan too?" asked Diana.

"They would come too because aunt Elena has yet to meet Evan," said Spencer.

"Lucy too?" asked Diana.

"She would be coming with to help out with Bridget and Evan on the plane and take care of Bridget and Evan while we help you with your project," said Spencer.

"As soon as your done with the case, let Aaron know that you need a few days off because the kids, Lucy, and I will join you in Vegas," said Clarissa.

"I will," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "As much as I want to talk to Bridget and Evan, I need to get back to work."

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, Diana," said Spencer.

"I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Spencer woke up at 3 AM as he rubbed his eyes and made his way towards the kitchen where Amy Bridges told him that he could help himself to coffee and water. After he got himself a glass of water, someone entered the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Amy.

Spencer turned around and looked at Amy, "Its 6 AM in DC right now. My body is still on East Coast time right now since I would usually wake up and go on a run through my neighborhood right now," said Spencer before smiling a little bit, "At least I'll have a few minutes to call my family before my wife and oldest leaves for work and school."

"How many kids do you have?" asked Amy.

Spencer's lips curled up a bit, "Three."

"How old are your kids?" asked Amy.

"My oldest daughter will be five next month. My youngest daughter is 15-months. My infant son will be five-months-old this Saturday," said Spencer.

"This case must be very hard for you," said Amy.

"I keep thinking of my oldest daughter Diana and my three-year-old nephew," said Spencer.

"There's something about your accent bugging me," said Amy.

"What do you mean?" asked Spencer.

"You're speaking a fainter version of the accent that's spoken here in Las Vegas," said Amy.

Spencer smiled, "I was born and raised here in Las Vegas for the first 12 years of my life before I moved out East for college."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer looked at Morgan, "I want to pull myself off the case for a bit because I want to go visit my parents' graves before the funeral," said Spencer.

"Go ahead and let Hotch know," said Morgan.

"I will," said Spencer.

Morgan reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the SUV, "I'll ride with Hotch and the Bridges to the funeral, so why don't you take the SUV instead of spending money on a cab."

Spencer nodded and accept the keys and as soon as he got outside, he called his brother-in-law who answered on the second ring.

"Is everything OK, Reid?" asked Hotch.

"I'm going to go visit my parents' graves before I see you guys at Ethan's funeral," said Spencer.

"How are you getting there?" asked Hotch.

"Morgan gave me the keys to the SUV so I don't have to take a cab," said Spencer.

"Drive safely and I'll see you at the funeral," said Hotch.

"Yes, dad," quipped Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Nearly 45 minutes later Spencer was carrying two bouquets of roses as he walked towards his parents' and uncle Daniel's graves. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw an elderly couple who looked to be in their late 70's standing in front of his father's and uncle Daniel's graves talking in Hebrew.

Spencer slowly approached the mystery couple, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

The couple turned around and their eyes went wide when they saw Spencer while Spencer quickly flashed back to seeing the couple at his parents' funeral, his graduations, his wedding, and Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's Christenings.

"Spencer," said the man.

Spencer's eyes widened in shock as he realized that the couple knew his name while seeing that the elderly man has the same eye color as him, "Do you two know my parents? You two have shown up at my graduations, my wedding, and the Christenings of my three children and you have the same brown eyes as my two youngest children and me, sir."

The elderly couple exchanged glances before they hurried away as fast as possible while Spencer stayed rooted in his spot in shock.

"Come back!" called out Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing him to see a picture message of a grinning Bridget sitting in a pile of fallen leaves from Lucy.

BRIDGET WANTED ME TO TAKE A PICTURE OF HER AND SEND IT TO YOU. ~ LR

Two minutes later Spencer was laying down the flowers before he sat down by his parents' graves, "Hi, mom. Hi dad. I turned 27 last month and I'm currently working on a case in Las Vegas that is reminding me a bit about Riley Jenkins. You two and my little brother or sister have been dead for over 22 and a half years now. The baby I told you guys about over Christmas ended up being a boy and he's going to be five-months-old on the 15th. I really wish that you two and my sibling could have had a second chance in life like I did after my abduction and torture so you guys could watch your grandchildren grow in person," said Spencer as he wiped a tear, "Your oldest granddaughter Diana will be turning five next month and she has an IQ of 168, an eidetic memory, and is reading 19,000 words per a minute while having her mother's outgoing personality. Bridget is such a sweet and quiet 15-month-old toddler who is an extreme daddy's girl like her big sister and she's very sweet on her baby brother Evan. Your first grandson Evan is a replica of me, is a mama's boy, and he's already crawling," said Spencer before he decided to tell his parents about how he and Clarissa were doing.

After talking for another 10 minutes, he heard a familiar voice.

"I didn't know that your parents were buried in this cemetery," said Hotch.

Spencer turned his head to find Hotch, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi standing with Michael's parents.

Hotch held out his hand, "Come on, Reid."

Spencer took his brother-in-law's hand and a few seconds later Hotch was pulling him up, "Thanks," said Spencer as he started to brush the grass off his pants.

Amy looked at the two headstones and noticed that Diana and William Reid both died on March 30th of 1986 while seeing Baby Reid also inscribed on Diana's headstone before seeing another headstone that contained the name Daniel Reid who also died on March 30th of 1986.

"How old were you?" asked Amy.

"I was four," said Spencer before motioning to Hotch that they needed to go for a walk.

As soon as they were away from the Bridges, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I just had a really strange encounter when I arrived here."

"What?" asked Hotch.

"I saw an elderly couple standing by my father's and uncle Daniel's grave talking in Hebrew. I remember seeing them at my parents' funeral, my graduations, my wedding and Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's Christenings. They always left before I could talk to them. The man had the same brown eyes as my late father, Bridget, Evan, and I and he looks old enough to be my grandfather or great-uncle because I never met any relatives on my father's side of the family other than my uncle Daniel," said Spencer.

"Seems like you have some estranged relatives you don't know about," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Part of me wants to call Garcia and ask her to look up my father's family, but I'm not going to waste Bureau resources to look up my father because I can easily just visit the courthouse here in Las Vegas and look up my father's birth record," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "As much as I want to pull myself off the case and investigate the couple I just encountered, I'm going to wait until after this case because Michael needs my help because I'll never look at Diana the same way again if we don't save Michael."

"Good, and are you planning on taking a few days off like I suggested after we arrived?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa, the kids, and Lucy are flying out here after this case because Diana has a family tree project to work on and she's not allowed to use the internet to research her ancestors."

"Now that sounds like a fun project and let me know when Diana's ready to learn more about her maternal grandparents," said Hotch.

"Thanks," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer quickly pulled over at Clara Bate's house and quickly got out of the SUV as he pulled out his revolver and ran into the house. After searching every room, he approached a locked door and unlocked it before sighing in relief when he saw Michael standing in the room causing him to reach for the microphone on his vest.

"I've got Michael! I've got Michael!" said Spencer as he holstered his gun and entered the room and knelt down and opened his arms that Michael eagerly ran into as he hugged the five-year-old boy and cradled Michael's head, "I got ya," said Spencer as he hugged Michael tightly before scooping up the little boy and carried him out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later Hotch, Emily, and Rossi found Spencer sitting on the couch doing magic tricks for a giggling Michael.

* * *

A short while later Spencer was staring at the desert when Morgan joined him.

"You know, this is about as good a day as we're gonna get on this job," said Morgan.

"I know," said Spencer.

"I believe you could have done anything in the world with your life and you chose to do this job. I know that your childhood led you to this career choice, but to the same city where your adopted aunt lives and for us to have the opportunity to save this child," said Morgan.

"Yeah," said Spencer.

"Like I said, this is about as good a day as we're gonna get, man. Enjoy your moment," said Morgan just as Hotch joined them.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Apparently Clarissa to take a personal day from being a nurse at Diana's school and let Diana play hooky because Clarissa, the kids, and Lucy are currently on a flight heading to this city and they're landing in two hours," said Spencer before smirking a bit, "What do you say about me introducing you and the rest of the team to chicken fried lobster from Binions and you guys fly back home tomorrow while I take a few vacation days like I planned?" asked Spencer.

Hotch looked at Morgan, "Do you think you could find something to do in Las Vegas for the night after Spencer introduces us to one of his favorite restaurants?" asked Hotch.

Morgan smiled before looking at Spencer, "What are you going to do tonight after dinner?" asked Morgan.

"Most likely take Clarissa and the kids stargazing in the desert after dinner and tomorrow morning I introduce Evan to his great-aunt and help Diana with researching my father's side of the family in the afternoon," said Spencer.

"You do know that my fiancée would be willing to help Diana with her school project," said Morgan.

"I know, but Diana said that she can't use the internet to look up her ancestors," said Spencer before JJ, Emily, and Rossi joined them, "I promised you guys that I would introduce you guys to chicken fried lobster from Binions someday, so I'm treating you guys to Binions."

JJ rubbed her growing stomach, "That sounds so good."

"And Clarissa, the kids, and Lucy are joining us because they're currently on a plane to this city," said Spencer causing some grins.

"So you're taking a few days off?" asked JJ.

"Evan has to meet his great-aunt Elena and Diana has to create a family tree for one of her homework assignments. With not knowing a lot about my father's side of my family, I have to help Diana do research the old-fashioned way because she's not supposed to use the internet," said Spencer.

"Visiting a courthouse would give you the best answers," said Rossi.

"That's one of the places I'm planning on taking Diana to," said Spencer.

* * *

Two hours later a freshly showered Spencer was on his knee when Diana ran straight into his arms.

"I missed you, daddy," said Diana.

"I missed you too, Diana," said Spencer as he spent 30 seconds greeting his wife and two youngest children before Clarissa looked at her husband as the Reid family and Lucy headed towards the baggage claim area, "How did Evan handle his first time on a plane?" asked Spencer.

"Very well," said Clarissa.

"Good," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "What do you say about going to Binions for chicken fried lobster before we go stargazing tonight?" asked Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

* * *

A half-hour later Diana and Bridget were running towards their uncle Aaron outside of Binions before the Reid family, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi went into Binions for dinner where they talked about anything over dinner except for work.

* * *

After dinner was eaten, Lucy took Evan to the hotel while Spencer and Clarissa took Diana and Bridget stargazing while the rest of the BAU team decided to spend the rest of the night in their hotel room or enjoying the casinos.

* * *

 _A/N: The mystery of the elderly visiting William and Daniel Reids graves and crashing Spencer's and Clarissa's wedding and the Reid children's' Christenings will be revealed in the next chapter and EnthusiastReader your question will be answered in the next chapter with a plot twist I created._


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, jenny crum, Astrahan, fishtrek, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 61.

 _ _This chapter__ _ _starts__ _ _the day after the last chapter.__

 _ _Part of me was going to have it that Emily and Hotch eloped between Spencer and Clarissa taking Diana and Bridget stargazing before Lucy had the kids sleep in her hotel room for the night. But I decided against that because Elizabeth Prentiss, Clarissa, and Diana would all be angry at them for eloping.__

 _ _I'm going to have it that Spencer's father was born in 1950, Spencer's uncle__ _ _Daniel was__ _ _born in 1952, and another sibling who will shock you all in this chapter when it comes to one of Spencer's cousins in this story.__

* * *

Spencer entered the hotel's restaurant with Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy and smiled at his teammates who already helped themselves to the breakfast buffet, "Sorry we're late," said Spencer.

"It's strange to see you late, Reid," said Morgan.

"You'll understand when you have little Derek Morgans or Penelope Garcias running around someday because mornings aren't always sunshine and roses when it comes to getting the kids ready for the day" said Spencer causing laughter from Hotch while he gave Bridget who was on his hip a slightly stern look while Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy laughed, "I was in the middle of changing Bridget's diaper when Bridget got off the bed before I could get a clean diaper on her and she escaped our hotel room and I had to chase a streaking Bridget through the hallway."

Everyone started laughing.

"A young couple mentioned did mention about a cute toddler streaking in the hallway while her father chased after her," said Hotch before looking at Bridget, "Were you giving your dad a hard time this morning?" asked Hotch.

Bridget gave her uncle a dimpled smile causing everyone to chuckle while her daddy placed her into a high chair that was already there.

"Hearing you guys and myself laugh is making my head hurt," groaned Emily.

Clarissa smirked at the sight of Emily, "I guess someone had way too much fun last night."

Emily groaned as she rubbed her forehead before looking at Spencer, "I officially hate your hometown, Reid."

Spencer clasped his hands over Diana's ears, "I sometimes don't like coming back to my hometown too because of the tragedies I dealt with in this city and how high school was hell for me," said Spencer as he uncovered Diana's ears, "but its important that Diana, Bridget, and Evan knows where I'm from and the history of my home state," said Spencer before he, Diana, and Clarissa went to pick out theirs' and Bridget's breakfast while Hotch kept an eye on his nephew.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in Elena's hospital room as a nurse brought in Elena.

"I'm so glad that I'm finally able to meet Evan," said Elena as she took in the sight of Evan in his father's arms.

Diana and Bridget quickly ran over to Elena and a few seconds later Elena was scooping up Diana, "Pretty soon I won't be able to pick you up because you are getting so big, Diana."

'I'm turning five next month," said Diana.

"I know," said Elena as she scooped up Bridget, "You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you, Bridget."

"Bridget just turned 15-months-old on the 7th," said Clarissa.

As soon as Elena set down Diana and Bridget, she looked at her adopted nephew, "May I hold Evan?" asked Elena.

Spencer gently placed Evan into his adopted aunt's arms.

Elena took in the sight of Evan who was staring at her with wide eyes, "Pictures don't do justice, Spencer."

"I know," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Diana was telling her adopted great-aunt about how the second grade was going for her and the project she had to do for school.

* * *

After eating lunch at the hotel, Spencer and Clarissa were going through birth certificates at the Clark County Court House with Diana.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he read the information about his paternal grandparents.

"What's wrong, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Evan Spencer Reid born on April 20th of 1930 in Las Vegas, Nevada. His marriage certificate states that he married to Lydia Mackenzie Reid born on May 15th of 1930 in Berlin, Germany and immigrated to the United States in 1936," said Spencer before finding another birth certificate, "Mary Reid born on August 2nd of 1954," said Spencer before noticing no additional death certificates except for his father and uncle, "My paternal grandparents are currently 78-years-old right now and I have a biological aunt who is still alive because I see no death certificates for my grandparents and aunt."

Diana looked at her father with wide eyes, "I thought that my great-grandparents and great-aunt were dead, daddy."

"I did too, Diana," said Spencer.

"Now we know why you decided Evan for our firstborn son, Mackenzie for Bridget's middle name, and naming our third possible daughter Lydia," said Clarissa before squeezing her husband's hand, "Do you want to approach them and ask for answers about why you never met them and to find out more about your father's history, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I need to know for school," said Diana.

Spencer noticed the puppy dog eyes that Diana was giving him, "I really need some answers because I always thought that they died before my parents met," said Spencer as he looked into his wife's concerned blue eyes, "They've attended all of my graduations, our wedding, and the kids Christenings and left before I could talk to them."

"I'm not going to let you do this alone, so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "We're taking you back to your brother, sister, and Lucy because your father needs some answers before you and your brother and sister meet them."

"Yes, ma'am," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa found Evan and Lydia Reid's current address and after dropping Diana off at the hotel where Lucy was supervising Bridget and Evan during their naps, Spencer and Clarissa caught a cab to Spencer's grandparents' house just in case Lucy decided to drive the kids to a nearby park.

* * *

Spencer rang the doorbell of the address he was given and a minute later the door opened causing Spencer to look at an elderly man who was as tall as him and had the same brown eyes as himself while his hair was completely gray.

"Grandpa Evan, I should be pressing charges against you and your wife for stalking me all these years. I decided that I'm not going to press charges against you and grandma Lydia as long as I get some answers about why I was told that you, grandma, and my aunt Mary were dead instead of alive," said Spencer.

Evan Reid's eyes went wide as he realized that his grandson found out his identity, "How did you find out who I am, Spencer?" asked Grandpa Evan as he gestured Spencer and Clarissa to come into the house.

As soon as Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on the couch with hands clasped together, Lydia looked at Spencer, "Before you explain on how you found out who we are, I need to tell you that you look so much like your father and uncle Daniel when it comes to your eye color and hair color."

"I know," said Spencer softly before he gestured to Clarissa, "Even though you two have shown up at my wedding and the kids' Christenings, this is my wife of nearly six years, Clarissa."

Lydia took in the sight of the nearly 27-year-old woman who had her armpit length nearly black hair pulled into a ponytail, bright light blue eyes, and the freckles scattered around Clarissa's cheeks and nose before looking at her Clarissa, "You are one beautiful young lady, Clarissa."

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

"Why don't we get to the point," said Grandpa Evan.

Clarissa locked eyes with her husband as she squeezed her hand, "You OK?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded before making eye contact with his grandparents, "Our nearly five-year-old daughter is working on a family tree project for her second-grade social studies class. She's not allowed to use the internet to look into her grandparents' history because she's supposed to do research the old-fashioned way while communicating with her family by asking them questions," said Spencer before taking a shaky breath, "After seeing you two at the cemetery yesterday and knowing that I never met you two like I have with my maternal grandparents, my suspicions were confirmed while Clarissa, Diana, and I were at the courthouse going through my father's birth records," said Spencer before looking at his grandparents, "Why did you two never approach me at my parents' funeral, my graduations, my aunt and uncle's funeral, my wedding, or my kids' Christenings and introduce yourselves and explain why I never met you two instead of leaving right at the end of the ceremony before I could thank you two for coming?" asked Spencer.

"We disowned your father because of him wanting to become a lawyer instead of a mathematics professor like I was while your uncle Daniel was disowned for taking testosterone," said Grandpa Evan.

"So your the reason why I excel at math," said Spencer.

Grandpa Evan nodded.

"Have my godparents ever met you two or no?" asked Spencer.

"No and we assume that your father told your godparents, and late aunt and uncle that we're dead," said Grandpa Evan.

"I know that I should be angry at you two for disowning my father and uncle Daniel and never approaching me and telling me who you two are, but I can't be angry right now because I'm happy to have more blood relatives other than my children," said Spencer before becoming serious, "How did you two keep track of me?" asked Spencer.

"With you being one of the most famous academics in the country, we watched out for every article you've written, read your dissertations, and looked out for news articles that mentioned you," said Grandpa Evan.

"What about finding out that I was getting married?" asked Spencer.

"We heard a few of your late uncle's friends talking about going to Virginia for your wedding," said Grandpa Evan before taking a deep breath, "Even though your father has been dead for over 22 years and you never realized that we're related to you until yesterday, would you let Lydia and me be part of your life? I want to get to know the real you and get to know our great-grandchildren before either of us are dead."

Spencer looked at Clarissa who nodded while squeezing his hand before he made eye contact with his grandparents, "I want you guys to get to know your granddaughter-in-law, your great-grandchildren, and me," said Spencer as he noticed a menorah on a nearby table before looking at his grandparents, "You two are Jewish?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Grandpa Evan.

"I immigrated from Germany in 1936 before World War II started. I would have been a victim of the Holocaust like your great-great aunts, uncles, and cousins were if I didn't immigrate with my parents and my late older brother before World War II started," said Lydia as she slowly got up and made her way towards a drawer and opened it and grabbed three jewelry boxes and a stack of letters and passed them to Spencer and Clarissa, "We got these for your for your children after their Christenings and they were supposed to be delivered to you along with letters we wrote to you Spencer after the both of us were dead so you would know the truth on why you never met us."

Spencer and Clarissa opened up the jewelry boxes and their eyes went wide when they saw two Star of David necklaces that both contained a cross in the middle and a tie pin that contained Star of David with a cross in the middle.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Maybe we can start participating both Christian and Jewish holidays next year so Diana and eventually Bridget and little Evan can know that part of their family is Jewish while the kids can decide if they want to celebrate their bat mitzvah or bar mitzvah when they turn 13."

Spencer thought about Diana's friend Hannah who is both Jewish and Catholic, "Just like Diana's friend Hannah and her family."

"Mary and her family are an interfaith family too," said Lydia.

"We wouldn't be able to follow all Jewish traditions or celebrate every holiday because our jobs require us to be on-call 24/7. There are already times that I miss church because of being on a case or I get home so late at night that I end up staying home so I can catch up on sleep," said Spencer.

Lydia looked at Clarissa, "Why are you on call 24/7 too?" asked Lydia.

"I'm a pediatric nurse at Children's National, but I've been a substitute nurse at Diana's school and working occasional Saturdays at Children's National since January," said Clarissa.

Lydia smiled, "You must enjoy taking care of children."

"I do, but sometimes I think my husband is more stubborn than the patients I take care of," said Clarissa.

Spencer mocked glared at his wife, "Hey."

Grandpa Evan and Lydia chuckled at each other before Grandpa Evan looked at his grandson, "You two remind of when we fell in love over 64 years ago."

"How long have you two been married?" asked Spencer.

"62 years," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer whistled.

"Damn," said Clarissa.

"Back to the statement of you two not always having Saturdays off, it's OK if you can't participate in all of the traditions because of your jobs," said Grandpa Evan.

Clarissa looked at her husband's grandparents, "Would you two like to see a picture of your great-grandchildren?" asked Clarissa.

Lydia nodded, "Yes please."

A few seconds later Lydia and Grandpa Evan were looking at a picture of a blue-eyed and brown curly-haired Diana sitting on a chair while she had her arms wrapped around her brown curly-haired and brown-eyed baby brother who was sitting on her lap while a nearly black curly-haired and brown-eyed Bridget was standing next to the chair was giving her baby brother a kiss.

"The three times we saw our great-grandchildren during their Christenings, you two created very beautiful children together," said Lydia.

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

"How long are you two in town for?" asked Lydia.

"Clarissa, the kids, and I will be in Las Vegas for a few days so we can work on Diana's Social Studies project as long as we're home by Sunday so Diana doesn't miss too much school," said Spencer.

"Where are the kids right now?" asked Lydia.

"They're at the hotel with their live-in nanny," said Clarissa.

Lydia looked at the clock and saw that it was going on 4 PM, "Why don't you call the nanny and tell her to bring the kids here for dinner."  
"OK," said Clarissa as she pulled out her phone and sent Lucy a text message while being grateful that they left their rental mini-van at the hotel while she and Spencer took a cab.

While Clarissa was texting Lucy, Spencer looked at his grandparents, "Would it be possible for me to meet Aunt Mary too?" asked Spencer.

"When you get back to DC you'll have to meet with her because she and her family live in Washington DC too," said Lydia as she grabbed a framed photograph off the table and showed it to Spencer and Clarissa.

"Your cousin Maeve Donovan is following her mother's footsteps by being a brilliant geneticist and your other cousin Jacob Donovan is a high school math teacher," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer's eyes started going back and forth causing Clarissa to squeeze her husband's hand, "Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I've received compliments from both Maeve and Jacob Donovan on a few articles that I published about math, chemistry, and psychology. Do they know that I'm their cousin?" asked Spencer.

"They do. When we found out that you're living in Washington DC, we told them to leave you be," said Evan.

Spencer looked at his grandparents, "Are you two OK with me being a profiler for the B.A.U.?" asked Spencer.

"Even though Lydia and I wish that you chose to work a safer job, but we're proud of you for saving a lot of lives since you joined the F.B.I.," said Grandpa Evan.

* * *

10 minutes later the doorbell rang causing Spencer to let Lucy inside the house with the kids and a few seconds later Spencer had a nervous Diana and Bridget on his lap while Clarissa held Evan when Spencer looked at Diana and Bridget, "Diana and Bridget, I want you two to meet your great-grandparents, Evan and Lydia Reid," said Spencer.

Diana and Bridget quickly got off their daddy's lap and made their way to Evan and Lydia while Diana held her big sister's hand.

Diana looked at her great-grandparents, "Hi my name is Diana Reid and I'm pleased to meet you. This is my little sister, Bridget and the baby boy in my mommy's arms is also named Evan like you, grandpa," said Diana as she held out her free hand to her great-grandparents.

Evan shook his eldest great-granddaughter's hand before Lydia took a turn.

Evan smiled at his youngest great-granddaughter who was shyly standing behind her big sister, "Hello Bridget."

"Hello, Bridget," said Lydia.

Bridget peeked out from behind her big sister and smiled shyly at her great-grandparents, "Hi," said Bridget before she hid behind her big sister.

"Why aren't you a pretty toddler, Bridget," said Evan.

"Bridget is 15-months-old and she's shy like daddy can be," said Diana.

"Seems like you got your personality from your mother, Diana," said Lydia.

"Yes," said Diana.

Spencer who now had Evan in his arms walked towards his grandparents, "This is your great-grandson, Evan Aaron Reid," said Spencer as he gently passed Evan to his grandfather.

Evan teared up at the sight of his namesake, "He looks just like you, Spencer."

"I know," said Spencer.

Evan passed his namesake to his wife who teared up as she held her great-grandson.

"It's a good thing that you decided to confront us Spencer because your aunt has been trying to convince your grandfather and me to move to Washington DC and live with them," said Lydia.

"You're moving to Washington DC?" asked Diana.

"Your great-aunt Mary doesn't want your great-grandmother and me to live out here on our own. We've refused moving out there all these years because of your father not knowing who your great-grandma and I were until today and leaving your grandpa William's and great-uncle Daniel's graves," said Evan.

Spencer looked at his grandparents, "How soon do you think it would be until you two move out to DC?" asked Spencer.

Evan and Lydia looked at each other before Evan looked at his grandson, "If we start packing, we could probably be out East by the beginning of next year."

"Would you two come to Washington DC for Thanksgiving?" asked Diana.

Evan and Lydia looked at each other before Lydia smiled at Diana, "We will love to," said Lydia before looking towards the end table that still contained the jewelry boxes, "Can you grab those boxes for us, Spencer?" asked Lydia.

Spencer quickly grabbed the boxes and handed them to his grandparents who showed Diana and Bridget the necklaces they got for them before both girls allowed their great-grandfather to help them put on their necklaces.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on a thick blanket with another thick blanket wrapped around themselves in a secluded part in the desert looking at the stars when Clarissa looked at her husband, "You doing OK, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Even though I'm shocked that my grandparents disowned my father and never approached me all these years until I confronted them today, I'm going to be OK," said Spencer.

"I thought that you would be yelling at your grandparents," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not the type of person who would yell and scream at the elderly because you know that I was raised to respect my elders."

* * *

The next evening Spencer knocked on the door as he popped his head into JJ's hospital room and smiled a bit as he noticed JJ's son in her arms, "Is there room for five more in here?" asked Spencer as he and Clarissa entered JJ's hospital room with the kids.

JJ smiled at Spencer who had Bridget on his hip while he held Diana's hand with his free hand while Clarissa had Evan in a baby carrier across her chest while holding Diana's free hand, "Spence, hi," said JJ before she greeted Clarissa and the Reid children, "Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan."

Evan gave a big grin to everyone in the room.

Bridget pointed to the baby boy in her godmother's arms, "Baby."

"Yes there's a baby in your godmother's arms, Bridget," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled at his sister, brother-in-law, nieces, and nephew, "Welcome back," said Hotch before he gave his sister and his brother-in-law each a hug before giving Diana, Bridget, and Evan each a kiss.

Spencer looked at the baby boy in JJ's arms as he thought back to Diana, Bridget, and Evan being that small once, "Wow. I miss Diana, Bridget, and Evan being that small," said Spencer before he looked at Will and shook his hand, "Congratulations on officially joining the dad club, Will."

"Thanks," chuckled Will.

JJ looked at Spencer and thought about Spencer sending a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan with his long-lost grandparents and Spencer telling everyone over the phone about the emotions he felt about having relatives that he thought were dead, "Are you doing OK with finding out that you have grandparents and an aunt who's all still alive?" asked JJ.

"I'm still in shock a bit, but I'm glad that I learned more about my father the past couple of days while gaining a few more pictures of my dad," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her uncle, "Daddy, grandpa Evan, and grandma Lydia helped me complete the paternal side of my family tree for school, so I need yours and mommy's help for the maternal side of my family tree."

"You can sleepover tonight and we'll work on your project together," said Hotch.

"Thank you, uncle Aaron," said Diana as she hugged her uncle.

"Awww," cooed JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Clarissa.

JJ looked at her boyfriend.

"Well, I could sure use some coffee. Anyone else?" asked Will.

"Sure," said Hotch.

"My treat," said Will as he looked at Spencer who had Bridget on his hip, "I'll take Bridget from ya."

"Thank you," said Spencer as he gave Bridget a quick kiss on the cheek, "You be good for mommy, uncle Aaron, and everyone else, Cricket."

"OK Dada," said Bridget as she gave her daddy a kiss before she allowed Will to take her.

Diana looked at her uncle, "I can tell you about meeting great-grandpa Evan and great-grandma Lydia while showing you the necklace that they gave me," said Diana as she lifted up her interfaith necklace, "This necklace contains both a Star of David and a Christian cross because it turns out that my grandpa William was Jewish before he converted for grandma Diana."

"I can't wait to hear about how much fun you had with your mommy, daddy, siblings, and Lucy while in Las Vegas, Diana," said Hotch.

"Can I please have a piggyback ride, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

"Sure," said Hotch as he crouched down and allowed Diana to jump onto his back before he straightened to his full height, "Are you hanging on tightly Diana?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, uncle Aaron," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at Diana, "When you get back from uncle Aaron's tomorrow, we can come and visit JJ after she gets a bit more rest."

"OK," said Diana.

JJ looked at Clarissa, "Thank you for all the advice you gave me about dealing with labor and childbirth."  
"As a mother and a nurse who has given birth three times, its my duty to give new mothers advice," said Clarissa before smiling down at Henry, "I'm going to wait until tomorrow to ask you if I can hold Henry because as soon as Spence is done here, we need to get Bridget and Evan home for bedtime."

A few seconds later Clarissa, the Reid children, Hotch, Emily, Garcia, and Will were out of the room when JJ looked at Spencer while Henry let out a cry, "You OK?" asked JJ.

Spencer stepped closer to JJ's hospital bed, "Yeah, yeah. You?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, yeah, you sure? 'Cause there's something I wanted to ask you, but it can wait," said JJ.

"What is it?" asked Spencer.

"Will and I were talking, and, um... We want you to be Henry's godfather because Will and I don't want Henry to be jealous of not having a special relationship with you when it comes to you having three kids of your own and Jack being your nephew by marriage," said JJ.

"Now I have another godchild to spoil," grinned Spencer.

"Here, do you want to hold him?" asked JJ.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

A few seconds later JJ was passing Henry to Spencer, "There you go."

Spencer smiled down at Henry in his arms while thinking back to holding Evan five months ago, "Hello, Henry," said Spencer softly before smiling a bit, "In a couple of months, your going to be best friends with my own little boy Evan and he just turned five-months-old today."

JJ looked at Spencer, "If anything should happen to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure this boy gets into Harvard."

Spencer snorted, "Harvard. Harvard? Do you want to go to Harvard, Henry? That was your godfather's safety school," said Spencer as he started to use a quieter voice, "Don't worry, I can get you into either of my Alma-maters Yale or MIT with one phone call."

* * *

 _ _A/N: I changed Yale to Harvard on purpose because Spencer attended Yale in this universe and Spencer will meet the rest of his estranged family in the next chapter.__

 _ _I can't imagine Spencer being the type to yell at his grandparents for stalking him all these years because of him being the type of person who respects his elders. Yes, he's slightly upset, but he knows that he can't go back and change time but embrace the time he has left with his grandparents.__


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to ms. ladyaries08 for being the 300th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, fishtrek, Angel Wings00, mirajanewolf46, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 52.

 _When it comes to reaching a milestone of receiving 300 reviews for this story, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story._

 _This chapter starts the day after the last chapter._

* * *

Clarissa who had Evan on her hip while holding Diana's hand with her free hand looked at her husband who had Bridget on his hip as he stared at the restaurant where Mary, Joe, Maeve, Jacob, and Jacob's family was waiting for them, "Ready, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Even though I've talked to them on the phone while we stayed at my grandparents' house, I'm nervous," said Spencer.  
Diana looked up at her daddy, "I'm nervous too, daddy."

Spencer took a deep breath as he looked at Clarissa, "Let's go."

Two minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were led to a table in a private room where the Donovan family was waiting  
Aunt Mary gasped when she took in the sight of Spencer, "You really look like your father when it comes to your eye color and hair color, Spencer."

"I know," said Spencer before he took a deep breath and gestured to Clarissa and his kids, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is my wife Clarissa and our three children Diana, Bridget, and Evan."

Mary, Joe, and Maeve introduced themselves before Jacob took his turn, "I'm Jacob and this is my 10-year-old son Isaac my eight-year-old daughter, Abigail."

Diana looked at her second cousins, "Where's your mommy?" asked Diana.

"Diana," scolded Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

"It's OK," said Jacob before giving Diana a gentle smile, "My wife Hannah passed away after giving birth to Abigail."

"I'm sorry," said Spencer.

"It's OK. I've moved on and my fiancée is currently attending a conference," said Jacob.

A few minutes later a waitress was taking everyone's orders before everyone excluding Bridget and Evan told each other about themselves as they waited for their meals.

* * *

Over eight days later, Spencer was trying to tie his tie when Clarissa reached out and started to tie it for him, "What's up with you this morning?" asked Clarissa.

"I have to give a recruitment seminar with Rossi today," said Spencer.

Clarissa smirked at her husband while Spencer's stomach started to flutter, "I just wonder if I should head to the B.A.U. and yell at my brother for sending you at events where a lot of young women would hit on my sexy husband."

"What?" sputtered Spencer.

Clarissa ran a hand down her husband's chest, "I consider you more of a hottie than Derek because your big puppy dog eyes, your curls, your manners, your warmth, and being soft-spoken are some of the reasons why I said yes to being your girlfriend and eventually your wife," smirked Clarissa as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before jumping up a bit as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist causing Spencer to hold her up, "While other women might develop a crush on you because of your looks and being a child magnet, I'm lucky enough to snag the entire package when it comes to your intelligence, your looks, and your personality that causes everyone to trust you," smirked Clarissa as she tilted her head and kissed her husband just as Evan started to cry through the baby monitor while the other baby went to life.

"Mama? Dada?" asked Bridget.

"The two youngest natives are awake and summoning us, and if you come home tonight, I have plans for you, doctor," smirked Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

A groaning Spencer quickly set Clarissa down before Spencer and Clarissa left their bedroom and exited into the hallway just as Lucy came up the stairs.

"I already have breakfast staying warm in the oven, so which child do you want me to help get ready for the day?" asked Lucy.

"I'll do Diana," said Spencer.

"I'll do Evan," said Clarissa.

"That leaves me Bridget," said Lucy.

A few seconds later Spencer was getting Diana up for school.

* * *

15 minutes later the Reid family and Lucy were gathered around the dining room table while both Bridget and Evan sat up in high chairs when Clarissa looked at Diana, "Where do you want your birthday party to happen on December 13th?" asked Clarissa.

"I want an ice skating party again," said Diana.

Clarissa grinned, "I'll start making arrangements with our favorite ice skating rink."

Spencer looked at Diana, "Who are you going to invite to your party?" asked Spencer.

Diana did some thinking for a minute, "Jack, my friends from preschool last year and any of their siblings who are in the same second-grade class as me, Courtney, Isabel, and your team."

"We can start making the invitations this evening," said Clarissa.

"Can grandma Lydia, grandpa Evan, aunt Mary, uncle Joe, Maeve, Jacob, and his family come too?" asked Diana.

"Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Evan have already booked their plane tickets because they told me that they're not going to miss your birthday party, but you can ask Aunt Mary, uncle Joe, Maeve, Jacob, and Jacob's family to come to your birthday party yourself," said Spencer.

Spencer looked at all of the students that came to the recruitment seminar, "Most of us have done extensive post-graduate work in areas such as abnormal psychology and sociology, as well as intensive study of relative casework and existing literature," said Spencer.

"But that's after selection to the unit. First, you have to be an agent, work in the field, and that's what we're here to talk about. For that, the academics are wide open. Everyone in this room, once you graduate, regardless of your course study, is eligible to apply to the FBI," said Rossi.

"What did you study?" asked a male student.

"Criminal justice. But sports appreciation was all full up at my community college," said Rossi causing some chuckles before he gestured to Spencer.

"I hold doctorates in chemistry, mathematics, and engineering, as well as BAs in psychology and sociology," said Spencer.

After everyone was silent for five seconds, a female student looked at Spencer, "How old are you?" asked a female student.

"Uh, I'm 27. As of last month, I turned 27," said Spencer as he thought about how supportive he was of Clarissa working her way to earning her Masters in nursing before Clarissa convinced him to earn another degree, "I'm-I'm also completing an additional BA in philosophy. Which reminds me that I have a joke," said a chuckling Spencer as he ignored Rossi's glare. "How many existentialists does it take to screw in a light bulb?" asked Spencer.

Rossi glared at Spencer, "Don't."

Spencer held up a hand, "Two. One to change the light bulb and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness," chuckled Spencer before he continued after a moment of silence, "Um, an existentialist would-," said Spencer before Rossi decided to interrupt him.

"OK, before he does his quantum physics knock-knock joke-," said Rossi causing a lot of laughter, "Do we have any other questions about opportunities in the FBI?" asked Rossi.

"Did you ever shoot anybody?" asked a student.

Spencer and Rossi exchanged glances before Rossi decided to answer.

"Yes," said Rossi before he gestured to Spencer.

"Yes," said Spencer.

One of the male students raised his hands causing Rossi to nod at him, "How do you two compartmentalize after cases?" asked the student.

Rossi looked at the students, "I write books about past cases and cook," said Rossi before gesturing to Spencer.

Spencer held up his left hand, "I spend time with my wife and three kids."

A bunch of female students groaned as they realized that the 27-year-old FBI agent was already taken.

Another student raised his hand, "What made you two decide to join the FBI?" asked a student.

After Rossi gave his answer, Spencer took a deep breath, "When it came to losing my biological parents when I was four to a grieving father who lost his own son to a pedophile who was going to target me next and losing my aunt and uncle who adopted me when I was 19 to someone who wanted revenge on my uncle, I wanted to prevent other children from becoming targets to serial pedophiles or orphans like me while I make this country a safer place for my children," said Spencer.

* * *

While watching paramedics take Kaylee and the kids away, Spencer stood with Emily as they listened to Morgan argue with Jordan.

"This is going to be interesting," said Spencer.

"Yeah," said Emily as she and Spencer headed towards an SUV.

"I'm grateful that Clarissa and I hired Lucy to take care of the kids while Clarissa and I work," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Clarissa, have you bought her a wedding anniversary present yet since you two signed up to take a pottery class together to celebrate the eighth anniversary of the day you two met?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I already bought a new set of iron pots, pans, and skillets because the set we have is the set we bought when we were finally able to move in together since Clarissa and Lucy have been talking about needing new cookware."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Emily.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was giving his brother-in-law his finished case report when Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "What grade level math is Diana doing now?" asked Hotch.

"She recently mastered adding, subtracting, multiplying, and diving fractions and she took it upon herself to start learning algebra," said Spencer before shaking his head, "I have a feeling that Diana might end up with an IQ higher than mine someday."

"There are times that I think your IQ might be higher than 187, Spencer," said Hotch.

Spencer laughed, "I haven't taken an IQ test since I was 12, but Clarissa has told me that she believes that my IQ might be higher than 187 too," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Before I met your sister, a lot of girls would run off when they learn that I'm a genius. So I'm grateful that your sister ended up becoming a huge part of my life."

Hotch smiled a bit, "I feel the same way too because you're a lot different than the boys that Clarissa dated before she met you. Like I told you before, I'm proud to have you as my brother-in-law and as a member of my team."

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer entered his house and he smiled while Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all in their pajamas either ran or crawled to him causing him to quickly kneel down and hug Diana and Bridget tightly before Evan reached him causing him to let go of his girls and lift up his five-month-old son, "Daddy missed you three while I was at work," said Spencer.

"Can I please sleep with you tonight, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Me too?" asked Bridget.

"Eeeee!" screeched Evan.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they thought about how much they enjoy the nights they decide to co-sleep with their kids despite the times they dealt with a diapered bum in front of their noses, feet against their mouths or noses, or a certain child becomes a bed hog in their king-sized bed.

"You three can sleep with daddy and me tonight," said Clarissa.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa were asleep in their bed with Diana, Bridget, and Evan.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to death-becomes-her3, jenny crum, tannerose5, fishtrek, Daisyangel, and ms. ladyaries08 for reviewing chapter

 _Despite going on a brief hiatus for this story, I ended up dealing with writer's block for this chapter, revisiting one of my favorite series on this website, and finding out that a former board member of the Autism society division I'm part of has lost her battle to cancer. Hopefully I'll be getting the next chapter posted much sooner than making you guys wait nearly two weeks._

 _This chapter starts two days after the last chapter and I promise that there will be more Diana, Bridget, and Evan in the next chapter because Thanksgiving will be happening in the next chapter._

* * *

After briefing was over, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Before you either call or text my sister and let her know that you have a case, I need to speak to you in my office."

Spencer nodded and a minute later Spencer was sitting on the couch in his brother-in-law's office.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "With this being our first case back in Georgia since the Hankel case, no one would judge you if you want to pull yourself off this case and take the rest of today off and spending the weekend with Clarissa and the kids."

Spencer sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Even though I'm nervous about returning to Georgia, I need to see if I can handle stepping foot in the state of Georgia again as part of the exposure therapy that I went through so I could handle shovels, fish, cemeteries, and corn again. You know that I succeeded in gardening again, visiting my parents' graves in Las Vegas, and going through corn mazes with Clarissa without having a lot of flashbacks to some of the worst days of my life even though I can never handle the smell of fish cooking or eating fish again."

Hotch shook his head as he thought about how strong his brother-in-law is when it came to dealing with becoming an orphan twice, the bullying he went through in school, and everything that he has already dealt with as an FBI agent and still be the Spencer that everyone knows before smiling at his brother-in-law, "I hope that the inner strength and fighter spirit that you display never goes away, Spencer."

Spencer grinned, "I hope so too."

"Go and call my sister and let her know that you are going away for a few days," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he left his brother-in-law's office as he pulled his personal cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Clarissa who answered after the second ring.

"I was just about to call you and tell you that Children's National asked me to fill in for Alice while she goes out of town for her brother's wedding tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"It's OK because I just got a case too, Clarissa. Knowing Lucy, she'll make sure that Diana still has a fun weekend without us like she has done countless of times when you're filling in for another nurse and I'm on a case," said Spencer.

"What city are you spending your weekend in?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer took a shaky breath, "Atlanta, Georgia."

"Isn't this your first case back in Georgia since your abduction and torture?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"How are you feeling about going back to Georgia?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm nervous about possible P.T.S.D. symptoms returning while I'm in Atlanta, but I know that you are going to tell me that you're always going to answer your phone and if you can't you'll call me back ASAP and when we hang up you'll be calling your brother and tell him to keep an eye on me," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed, "I've trained you well, Spence."

Spencer chuckled a bit, "You sure did. With it being Friday right now, hopefully, I'm back in time for Evan's first Thanksgiving in six days and for us to celebrate our sixth wedding anniversary in nine days," said Spencer as he glanced down at his dinged up wedding band.

"Hopefully your home in time too, but I have to get going because a student just entered my office. Please stay safe and I love you," said Clarissa.

"I promise to stay safe and I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Spencer looked at three women as he tried to keep the symptoms of sensory overload from increasing as he gave the profile to the women, "When you think about the nature of serial crimes, it's amazing there aren't more predators in the clubs. I mean, excessive amounts of alcohol, countless opportunities for date rape drugs, Not to mention surprisingly risky behavior being pursued. All right. So who wants a flier?" asked Spencer.

All three women shook their heads before walking away.

"Nobody? OK. All right," said Spencer before he made his way to Morgan.

"So how's it going?" asked Morgan.

"Not good because I'm already dealing with sensory overload symptoms. I gave the profile to one woman, she asked if I was the unsub. How are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I gave out all my fliers," said Morgan.

Spencer thought about how Garcia might be angry at Morgan if Morgan accepted phone numbers from women, "Even though you're engaged to be married, how many phone numbers did you get?" asked Spencer.

"None. I'm working a case here, kid," said Morgan.

Spencer gave Morgan a look that he used on Diana to get her to behave when she's misbehaving, "OK, four were offered, but I told everyone that I'm engaged to be married."

"Good because I don't want Penelope to do some hacking and ruin my credit history before I start Christmas shopping for Clarissa and the kids," said Spencer as he pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes, "Can we please get out of here before I have a rare autistic meltdown from all of this sensory overload?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and we should go give the profile to the bartender before we leave," said Morgan.

10 seconds later Spencer and Morgan were standing in front of the bartender causing Spencer to smile at a familiar face.

"Excuse me, sweetheart. Whenever you get a chance," said Morgan.

As soon as Austin finished helping a customer, she smiled when she recognized Spencer, "What can I get you?" asked Austin.

"Hi Austin," said Spencer.

"Even though I went up to DC in August to visit you, Clarissa, and the kids while you were recovering from the events in Colorado, I'm shocked to see you here of all places since you always get sensory overload in places like this, Spencer," said Austin.

"I didn't have a choice because lives are at stake, Austin," said Spencer.

Morgan looked between Spencer and Austin, "You two know each other?" asked Morgan,

"Spencer and I are adopted cousins through our late aunt Elena's side," said Austin.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "Aunt Ethel had an older brother who died from cancer when I was 15 and Austin was uncle Tyler's daughter. After aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon died, Austin and I agreed that we would each pay half of what isn't covered by medical insurance for aunt Elena to keep her where she's hospitalized."

"Since your more in regular contact with aunt Elena, how is she doing?" asked Austin.

"She's doing well, but as much as I want to tell you about how Clarissa, the kids, and I are doing, I need your help on the case I'm currently working on," said Spencer.

"I'll be grateful to help you, Spencer," said Austin.

Spencer pulled out a flier that contained a sketch of the unsub, "We're looking for this man. Does he look at all familiar to you?" asked Spencer.  
Austin studied the picture before looking at her cousin, "It's not much of a picture."

"I know," said Spencer as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a pen and pushed it through the paper, "You know what might help is he has a scar on his eye right about there. We also know that he's taken classes where he's learned how to distract and charm his victim," said Spencer as he pulled the pen through the paper without damaging it.

Austin laughed as she took the sketch from her cousin, "OK, are you ever going to tell me how you did that since your nearly five-year-old daughter has been showing me the magic tricks you've been teaching her?" asked Austin.

Spencer chuckled, "That's privileged information and Diana knows not to tell anyone a magician's secrets."

"So what do I do if I see him?" asked Austin.

"You should call us. Even if you just think you see him, you should call us," said Spencer.

"Is your phone number still the same?" asked Austin.

"It is," said Spencer.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer entered the area where the bouncer told him where his cousin liked to go smoke with Morgan as he kept his calm about his cousin probably being abducted by the unsub.

"The bouncer saw Austin go out the back. She likes to smoke back here," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his cousin's cell phone number.

"Well, based on the witness' description, it definitely sounds like the unsub was here. We got units at her apartment, but no one's home," said Morgan.

Spencer pressed his cell phone to his ear as he heard his cousin's voice through voicemail.

"Hey, it's Austin. Leave a message," said Austin.

"It keeps going straight to voicemail. Maybe we could have Garcia try to triangulate where she is based on the cell phone," said Spencer just as he and Morgan heard vibrating causing Spencer to find his cousin's phone in a plant, "He has her," said Spencer.

Morgan placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"We'll do our best to find your cousin alive," said Morgan.

"Other than aunt Elena; Clarissa, the kids, and I are all that Austin has left because her mother died three years ago," said Spencer before shaking his head, "I told Austin that she shouldn't be a bartender," said Spencer as he quickly called his brother-in-law who answered without preamble.

"Is your cousin OK?" asked Hotch.

"Austin's missing," said Spencer.

"We'll do our best to find your cousin," said Hotch.

* * *

The next morning at 9:35 AM, Spencer was talking with Reverend Alden just as he heard some familiar voices.

"Daddy!" cried Diana.

"Dada!" cried Bridget.

"Eeeeee," cried five-month-old Evan.

"Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer turned around and grinned as he saw Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan with Lucy just as Diana and Bridget quickly ran towards him causing him to scoop up his two oldest children and hugged each girl tightly and kissed them.

"I missed you, daddy," said Diana as she breathed in the scent of her daddy's cologne.

"I missed you," said Spencer as he kissed Diana before kissing Bridget, "And I missed you too, Bridget," said Spencer just as Clarissa who was carrying Evan on her hip walked over.

"You never called or texted me to tell me that you were coming home today," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

After Spencer kissed Evan, he looked at his wife, "I always enjoy seeing the looks on your faces when I surprise you guys," said Spencer as he yawned a bit.

"How much sleep did you get at the hotel and on the jet?" asked Clarissa.

"Five hours and I chose to come here instead of going straight home because I can easily take a nap while Bridget and Evan nap this afternoon," said Spencer.

Clarissa yawned a bit, "I'll be taking a nap too because Evan had a rough night with teething," said Clarissa as she ran a hand over Evan's growing curly brown hair.

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can you please give me a piggyback ride to Sunday school?" asked Diana.

"I can," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was dropping Diana off in the room where children of Diana's age were gathering for Sunday School before he joined Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy on a pew while he settled Bridget and Evan on his lap.

* * *

Two days later Spencer smiled as he talked to his cousin on the phone, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"Great. I told my HMO I got abducted by a serial killer, so they gave me free dental x-rays," said Austin.

"When it comes to knowing what it's like to be hospitalized for a few days three times, I'm glad your stay at the hospital wasn't too terrible, then," said Spencer.

"Ah, my doctor gave me a clean bill of health. He told me I could even go back to work if I wanted to," said Austin.

Spencer snorted as he thought about the argument he had with his cousin when it came to Austin dropping out of culinary school to become a bartender, "All righty. Back to bartending. All right."

"No. I quit that job. My recent brush with death has inspired me to pursue a different career," said Austin.

"Well, that's very exciting news. What's, um-what is the new job path?" asked Spencer.

"When it came to aunt Ethel teaching us how to cook and me deciding to spend a few years going to culinary school, I decided to work in a diner up in DC so I can be closer to you, Clarissa, and my adorable second cousins," said Austin.

"Knowing Clarissa, she'll be happy that I will be having more family in the area," said Spencer.

"I'll be starting my new job next week and I'll be starting my drive up to DC tonight," said Austin.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" asked Spencer.

"I was going to stay in a hotel until I found an apartment," said Austin.

"Knowing Clarissa, she'll force you to stay in our guest bedroom until you find a place to live," said Spencer before he took a deep breath, "Clarissa and I both have experience with dealing with P.T.S.D. because you know what happened to me in Georgia last year and we want to help you."

"You win, Spencer," said Austin.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, Guest, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 54.

 _ _I'm so sorry for making you guys wait 13 days for this chapter. I promised myself that I would update my other in progress story before I would finish working on this chapter and post it. To make up for the delay for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys the tooth rotting fluff I included.__

 _ _I ended up re-posting chapter 31 because when I went back to make some changes, I ended up posting the wrong chapter.__

* * *

Spencer pulled up in front of his and Clarissa's house and Evan and Lydia's eyes widened at the sight of the house.

"You and Clarissa have a beautiful house," said Lydia.

"Its a five-bedroom and three and a half bathroom house with a pool house that Lucy lives in," said Spencer.

"A perfect sized house for a husband, wife, three kids, and a live-in-nanny," said Lydia.

"Eventually Diana and Bridget will be sharing a room because Clarissa and I are still wanting to have more kids together," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was letting his grandparents into the house where he kicked off his shoes in the foyer.

"Clarissa and I don't allow shoes on in the house," said Spencer.

Lydia and Evan followed their grandson's instructions before Lydia took a look around the living room.

"I'm surprised that this house is very clean when it comes to a cat, a dog, and three kids living in this house," said Lydia.

"Diana has asthma, and her doctor suggested that we keep this house very clean," said Spencer just as an overall-clad Diana who was wearing mismatched socks came running down the stairs while Clarissa followed with Bridget and Evan on her hips.

"Daddy! Grandma Lydia! Grandpa Evan!" exclaimed Diana as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

A few seconds later Spencer was hefting up his nearly five-year-old daughter, "Pretty soon you'll be too big for me to carry, bumblebee."

Diana gave her daddy an Eskimo kiss that Spencer returned, "You don't have problems carrying mommy, daddy."

Spencer shook his head while a laughing Clarissa approached him with Bridget and Evan who were both wearing overalls and mismatched socks like their big sister.

"She got you there, Spence," said Clarissa as she pecked her husband on the lips.

"Hi Dada," said Bridget.

Spencer grinned at his 15-month-old daughter who was also wearing overalls like her big sister before he took his youngest daughter from his wife.

"Were you a good girl today?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded while her curly pigtails bounced, "I good girl."

"When I came home from school with Diana, she was showing Evan a picture of you again while chanting the word 'Dada'," said Clarissa.  
Spencer shook his head in amusement as he looked at his youngest daughter, "Are you trying to make sure that Evan's first word is 'Dada' like you and your big sister?" asked Spencer as he blew a raspberry on his youngest daughter's cheek.

Bridget giggled before she shyly waved at her great-grandparents, "Hi."

"Hello Bridget," smiled Lydia.

Grandpa Evan looked at Clarissa who was holding his namesake, "Little Evan has grown the past few weeks," said Grandpa Evan.

"I know," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Where are Lucy and Austin?" asked Spencer.

"They went to the store to pick up some last-minute groceries," said Clarissa.

"Austin?" asked Lydia.

"She's my adoptive cousin through my aunt Ethel's side and she decided to move up here because Clarissa, the kids, and I are all she has left. She's staying with us until she finds a place of her own to live," said Spencer before looking at his grandparents, "I might as well show you two where you're staying before giving you two a tour of the house."

"Dinner will be done in 30 minutes, so there's plenty of time for a tour," said Clarissa.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Spencer.

"Lucy's famous chicken pot pie," said Clarissa.

Spencer's stomach grumbled loudly causing Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Baby Evan all to laugh.

Clarissa looked at her husband's grandparents, "Even though Spence and I are great at cooking, Lucy has done a really good job getting Spencer to gain some much-needed weight when we hired her."

* * *

45 minutes later, Diana who was halfway done with her dinner looked at her second cousin, "If grandma Lydia and grandpa Evan are going to sleep in the guest bedroom, where are you going to sleep?" asked Diana.

"Lucy already offered me the bed you sleep in when you and your siblings have a sleepover with Lucy," said Austin.

Spencer looked at Lucy, "Speaking of beds, pretty soon you'll be needing to add another bed in your cottage for Bridget to use when she grows out of her crib."

"I know," said Lucy.

Diana looked at her parents, "When Bridget is ready for a big girl bed, can she move into my room and you two buy bunk beds?" asked Diana.  
Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Bridget can move into your room, but your room won't be containing bunk beds."

"Why?" asked Diana.

"When it comes to you having asthma you should sleep on the top bunk, but when it comes to your asthma attacks being more frequent at night," said Spencer before Diana decided to interrupt.

"It's not a good idea for me to sleep on the top bunk because I could fall off the ladder and an adult has to help me use my inhaler until you, mommy, and my doctor decide that I'm old enough to use my inhaler myself," said Diana.

* * *

Three hours later Diana, Bridget, and Evan were fast asleep in their respective bed or cribs when Spencer walked over to his grandfather who was looking at all of the rewards he received during his time in the FBI, "Clarissa insists on displaying all of my awards and commendations I received for the past five years instead of me displaying them in the office in the attic," said Spencer.

"I know that the FBI Star, FBI Shield of Bravery, and Medal of Valor are your most recent awards because of watching you receive these medals on national television, but what's with the other FBI Star?" asked Evan.

Spencer sighed while being grateful that the kids were already asleep while reaching into his pants pocket and felt his one-year medallion before gesturing towards the couch, "We should sit down because I'm not sure how you're going to react when I tell you that I've been held hostage by a religious unsub before."

As soon as Spencer and his grandfather were sitting down, Spencer took a deep breath before making eye contact with his grandfather and started to tell him what happened to him without mentioning the Dilaudid.

* * *

When Spencer was finished, a teary-eyed Evan hugged his grandson, "Are you OK now?" asked Evan.

Spencer nodded, "I was forced to take medical leave for six weeks so I could physically recover and work through my mental injuries with a Bureau therapist and an exposure therapist, but I'll be dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder and cravings for the rest of my life."

"Cravings?" asked Evan.

"Tobias Hankel drugged me over six times with Dilaudid laced with LSD during the two days I was held hostage," said Spencer.

Evan opened his mouth causing Spencer to interrupt, "I didn't get addicted at all because I told my brother-in-law and unit chief Aaron and the paramedics I was drugged against my will with Dilaudid and I went through withdrawal during my five days in the hospital with Clarissa, Austin, and Lucy by my side while they took turns taking care of three-year-old Diana," said Spencer before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his one-year medallion, "While I was on medical leave, I was ordered to attend a support group for addicts and submit to random drug tests to prove that I'm clean because of my high-risk background."

"High-risk back background?" asked Evan.

"Becoming an orphan twice and being a victim to extreme bullying until one event way too far that uncle Gordon ended up arresting the high school football team and a bunch of students ended up being expelled, spend time in jail, and register as sex offenders," said Spencer as he started to explain what happened to him.

When Spencer was finished, Grandpa Evan looked at his grandson, "When it comes to you for being able to bounce back from everything that has happened to you, you are a very strong young man, Spencer," said Evan.

Spencer smiled a bit, "I know, and meeting Clarissa 2,919 days ago helped me survive the deaths of aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon."

"Ethel and Gordon did a great job raising you," said Evan.

Spencer nodded, "I know," said Spencer before smiling slightly, "I know that my brother-in-law Aaron helped turn me into the man I am today."

"I hope I get to meet your unit chief soon," said Evan.

"You'll be meeting him tomorrow because he, his fiancée who is also my coworker Emily, and my three-year-old nephew Jack is coming here for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow," said Spencer.

"Anyone else joining us for Thanksgiving dinner?" asked Evan.

"My childhood friend Ethan and he just moved up here from New Orleans last month," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy were working on stuffing the turkey they made together when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Are you happy that both Ethan and Austin decided to move up here?" asked Clarissa.

"I am," said Spencer before noticing a mischievous gleam in his wife's eyes, "Your planning on setting up Austin and Ethan on a blind date, aren't you?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes."

Spencer quickly flashed back to the time he witnessed Austin and Ethan interacting at his and Clarissa's wedding nearly six years ago before making eye contact with his wife, "They spent half of the time at our wedding reception together."

"That's why I want to set them up," said Clarissa before looking at Lucy who was shaking her head, "Can you please not tell anyone what I'm planning?" asked Clarissa.

"I promise not to tell anyone, but you two are as thick as thieves together," said Lucy.

Spencer and Clarissa both snorted.

"Aaron says the same thing about us too, Lucy," said Clarissa.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room Hotch, Emily, and Austin were playing with Bridget and Evan while Ethan sat at the piano with Diana and Jack giving Jack a piano lesson.

"How are you doing, Austin?" asked Hotch.

"It has been a rough couple of days. After Spencer woke me up from a nightmare two nights ago, he told me more about his abduction and his recovery causing me to have hope about bouncing back like he did," said Austin.

Hotch smiled a bit, "Aside from my sister, Spencer is one of the strongest people I've ever met," said Hotch just as Evan and Lydia came downstairs.

"Can we talk to you, Aaron?" asked Evan.

"Sure," said Hotch.

A few minutes later, Hotch was sitting across from his brother-in-law's grandparents.

"We wanted to thank you for being there for our grandson the past eight years," said Grandparents Evan.

"Your welcome and I'm proud to call him my brother-in-law while having him as an agent on my team," said Hotch.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer led everyone in a prayer before Diana looked at her parents, uncle Aaron, Auntie Emily, Lucy, Austin, Ethan, and her great-grandparents, "Are we going to say what we are thankful for? I want to tell everyone what I said during my school's pageant eight days ago," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled as they thought about Diana's speech that their oldest daughter gave in front of all of the parents and family members a week ago at Washington International School's Thanksgiving pageant.

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter who was sitting between her husband and her oldest brother, "Why don't you go first, Diana."

"OK, mommy," said Diana as she looked at everyone around the table, "I'm thankful for daddy, mommy, Bridget, Evan, uncle Aaron, Jack, uncle Sean, Auntie Emily, Lucy, grandma Alex, grandpa James, grandma Lydia, grandpa Evan, Daisy, Merton, my pet fish, and all of the men and women like daddy, uncle Aaron, Auntie Emily, uncle Dave, uncle Derek, auntie Penelope, auntie JJ, uncle Will, grandma Alex who work hard to keep this country safe from the bad men and women who need really long timeouts," said Diana causing some chuckles around the room before Spencer took his turn to say what he's thankful for.

After everyone was done eating dinner and dessert, Clarissa looked at Austin and Ethan while Spencer cleaned up Bridget's and Baby Evan's faces, "Would you two have the honor of loading up the dishwasher while Spence and I give Bridget and Evan their baths?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Austin and Ethan in unison.

"When you two are done, we can start putting the Christmas tree up and decorate the living room for Christmas before I do a magic show for my four favorite children," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, and Jack.

"Eeeeee," screeched baby Evan.

Hotch looked at Spencer and Clarissa as he worked on cleaning up his three-year-old son's face, "I'll be glad to give Bridget and Evan their baths because Jack needs one too."

Diana looked at her daddy, "Can I play my violin for grandma and grandpa?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Diana started to use her eyes on her daddy, "Will you play your cello too?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "You are really wrapped around Diana's, Bridget's, and my fingers."

"I know," grinned Spencer.

* * *

10 minutes later in the kitchen, Ethan looked at Austin as they loaded the dishwasher while hearing Spencer and Diana play their violin or cello in the living room, "Are you really moving up here?" asked Ethan.

"I am, and I'm staying here while I look for an apartment while movers pack up my belongings and move them up here," said Austin.

"I'm living in a two-bedroom and two-bath apartment, so why don't we live together as roommates and split the rent money and bills," said Ethan.

Austin looked at the man she developed a crush on at her cousin's wedding nearly six years ago, "I think I'll take your offer so I don't ruin Spencer's and Clarissa's sex lives because they're staying at a hotel tomorrow night through Sunday morning to celebrate their wedding anniversary."

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Hotch were putting up the Reid family's artificial Christmas tree before everyone excluding baby Evan decorated the Christmas tree and living room while Diana talked about what she wanted for her birthday and Christmas.

* * *

The next morning at 11 AM, Spencer and Clarissa were loading their trunk with their Black Friday purchases when Spencer looked at his wife, "Are we done for the day?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa looked at all of the bags that were in the trunk of her SUV, "Other than the separate shopping trips we'll both have to go on, I think we're done for now," said Clarissa just as Spencer's stomach growled causing her to look at her watch and notice that it was 11 AM, "We should go get an early lunch before we call Lucy and ask her to get the kids out of the house for a half-hour so we can get everything in your home office."

A minute later Spencer was pulling out of the parking lot of the mall before he drove Clarissa and himself to one of their favorite diners.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was laying on the old leather couch that was in the house he spent his teenage years in with his head laying on Clarissa's lap while his arms were wrapped securely around Evan who was napping on his chest when Clarissa who was stroking his hair looked at him, "You do know that your aunt and uncle are proud of you for the life you made these past eight years," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer just as there was a knock on the closed library door.

"Come in," said Clarissa as she continued to stroke her husband's hair.

A few seconds later Diana and Bridget ran into the library causing Clarissa to look at her daughters, "Evan's sleeping, so please be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am," said Diana.

"OK, Mama," said Bridget before she noticed the tears that were falling down her daddy's face, "Why sad, Dada?" asked Bridget.

Diana studied her daddy before thinking about the date, "Is it the eighth anniversary of the day great-aunt Ethel and great-uncle Gordon joined grandma Diana and grandpa William in Heaven?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her baby sister, "Daddy will be sad today and tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow he'll be happy again because he met mommy two days after aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon went to Heaven."

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they watched Bridget accept the big sister wisdom that her big sister gave her before she walked towards her daddy and kissed him, "Dada etter?" asked Bridget.

Spencer's heart swelled at his youngest daughter's action, "Yes," said Spencer as he gave both Diana and Bridget kisses before he kissed Evan's head that was covered with curly brown hair.

Clarissa looked at her daughters, "What were you two doing before joining daddy, Evan, and me in here?" asked Clarissa.

"Bridget and I wanted to invite you two and Evan to our tea party," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged smiles before Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Will you be serving coffee?" asked Spencer.

Diana giggled, "I always make sure to have coffee for you, daddy."

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and baby Evan who was sitting in his baby seat were sitting on the floor in Diana's bedroom having a tea party before they headed to the dining room to eat leftover turkey for dinner.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa knelt down to Diana's and Bridget's eye levels and smiled at their two daughters.

"You two be good for Lucy and Austin," said Spencer.

"We will, daddy," said Diana.

A teary-eyed Bridget looked at her parents, "You and mama go bye-bye?" asked Bridget.

"Daddy and I are just going away to a small bed and breakfast in Alexandria to celebrate our anniversary," said Clarissa.

Spencer scooped up Bridget, "Mommy and I will see you, your siblings, and Lucy at church Sunday morning, Cricket," said Spencer as he lifted Bridget up into the air causing the 15-month-old toddler to shriek with laughter before Spencer and Clarissa took a moment to say goodbye to their son.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa were in their room at their favorite bed and breakfast having a heated make-out session in their bed.

* * *

The next evening Spencer was tying his tie when Clarissa was exiting the bathroom causing Spencer to gulp at the sight of Clarissa wearing a new purple dress and matching purple high heel shoes.

"You see what you like, Spence?" asked a smirking Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "You look amazing."

"For someone who gave birth to three kids?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about how Clarissa sometimes felt insecure about her body that changed during each pregnancy, "As I told you many times before, you become more beautiful to me every single day, Clarissa."

Clarissa walked over to her husband and pulled his tie as she kissed her husband on the lips, "I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Clara," said Spencer.

"Let's get going so we don't miss our dinner reservations," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "When we get back, I have plans for you, doctor."

* * *

After enjoying a nice Italian dinner and a rare bottle of wine, Spencer was spinning his wife on the dance floor before pulling Clarissa back to him while an elderly couple who was dancing next to them smiled at them, "You two make a cute couple," said the elderly woman.

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

"I'm James and this is my wife Bonnie," said James.

"I'm Spencer and this is my wife Clarissa," said Spencer.

"How long have you two been married to each other?" asked Bonnie.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Spencer looked at the elderly couple, "Tomorrow is our sixth wedding anniversary."

"We're celebrating our 50th wedding anniversary right now," said James.

"Congratulations," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

"When it came to watching you two interact from our table next to yours, I hope that you two can make it to 50 years of marriage just like us," said Bonnie.

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "Since we both work jobs that require us to be on call 24/7 while being proud parents of three kids under the age of five, I have faith that we'll make it to 50 years," said Clarissa just as Spencer twirled her again.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Clarissa were removing their pea coats and kicking off their shoes before Spencer and Clarissa helped each other undress without ruining their clothes before they locked their lips together and made their way towards their bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa woke up to their hotel room's alarm clock beeping and as soon as they had their glasses on, they kissed each other on the lips.

"Happy anniversary, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"Happy anniversary, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I can't believe that we met each other eight years ago today and said 'I do' to each other six years ago today," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at the time, "Do you think that we have enough time for a quickie before we get into the shower, get dressed, eat breakfast before joining Lucy and the kids at church?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer as he locked lips with his wife.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer and Clarissa approached Reverend Alden who smiled at them.

"I thought that you two lovebirds weren't going to show up because of it being your wedding anniversary today," said a smiling Reverend Alden.

Spencer and Clarissa laughed before Spencer looked at the man he got to know since he turned 22, "We spent Friday night and last night at our favorite bed and breakfast in Alexandria and we promised Diana that she'll see us here this morning."

Reverend Alden smiled a bit, "I can't believe that little Diana will be five in less than a month."

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged smiles.

"Neither of us are happy about our most favorite early Christmas gift turning five next month, but it has been an honor that God, my parents, and Spence's biological and adoptive parents chose Diana, Bridget, and Evan for us to raise together," said Clarissa just as Lucy came into the sanctuary with an excited four-year-old, 15-month-old, and five-month-old who all missed their parents.

* * *

Later on that evening, Clarissa smiled when she saw the box of brand new iron pots, pans, and skillets, "This was the set I was hoping to get, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer.

Clarissa slid a wrapped box to her husband, "Here's my gift to you."

Less than a minute later Spencer was smiling as he pulled a new coffee mug, a travel mug, flannel pajamas, a t-shirt, pajama pants, a robe that all had a picture of the element for iron on them or had mini pictures of the element for iron scattered on the flannel pajamas, robe, and pajama pants, "This is awesome."

"When it comes to you having PhDs in engineering and chemistry, I thought that I should think like a scientist," said Clarissa.

Spencer pulled Clarissa into a kiss, "Thank you."

"I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Spencer as he gave Clarissa another kiss before they headed to the bathroom to take a bubble bath together before they get a good night's sleep before work in the morning.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to ms. ladyaries08, fishtrek, southernbeauty13, and tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 55.

 _ _Daisyangel:__ _ _Because of your review for Romance by the Book, I want to congratulate__ _ _you and your husband on your first child!__ _ _D__ _ _id you have a boy or a girl?__

 _ _This chapter starts on December 9th of 2008, so Bridget's now 16-months-old and Evan is still five-months-old.__

 _ _Warning: There is an M rated scene in this chapter so please read at your own risk.__

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were standing nearby as an elf helped Diana and Bridget climb onto Santa's lap at the mall when Santa looked at Diana and Bridget.

"What are your names?" asked Santa.

"I know that you remember me as Diana Reid and the toddler sitting on your lap is my 16-month-old sister Bridget who was four-months-old when she sat on your lap last year," said Diana before pointing where her mommy and daddy were standing with Evan on daddy's hip, "I want to thank both you and God for making sure that the baby that was in my mommy's tummy last year ended up being a boy."

Santa chuckled, "What's your baby brother's name?" asked Santa.

"Evan," said Diana.

"What do you, Bridget, and Evan want for Christmas this year?" asked Santa.

"I want the Molly American Girl doll and the books that go with Molly, roller skates, I want all of my friends to be able to attend my early birthday party this Saturday," said Diana before she decided to answer for her baby brother, "Evan wants new toys," said Diana before looking at her baby sister, "Can you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" asked Diana.

"Toys. Books," said Bridget.

Santa looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Why don't you two and Evan come over here so we can all squeeze in for a family picture together."

A minute later a smiling Spencer and Clarissa were kneeling in front of a jolly-looking Santa who had Diana, Bridget, and Evan were all sitting on his lap with huge grins on their faces while an elf took a picture.

* * *

Two days later Spencer entered the master bedroom and smiled at the sight of Clarissa still sleeping in bed as he quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled on his pajama bottoms that he discarded earlier.

"I want you inside me, Spence," murmured Clarissa in her sleep as she ran her hands over her breasts.

Spencer smirked as he kissed a certain spot below Clarissa's ear.

After kissing Clarissa for a minute, Clarissa opened her eyes causing her to blearily see her husband, "Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer turned on the lamp before he grabbed Clarissa's glasses and perched them over the bridge of Clarissa's nose causing the nearly 27-year-old woman to see her smirking husband.

"I thought that you had a case?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer ran a hand through his wife's sweaty hair, "Your brother decided that the team will head to Phoenix in the morning," said Spencer before giving his wife a cocky smirk, "Do you always dream about having lovemaking sessions with me when I'm not home?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa turned bright red, "Yes."

Spencer smirked, "What did I do to you in the dream you just had?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa blushed, "You took off my pajama top while leaving me in my pajama pants and panties before you had your wicked way with your hands and mouth causing both my panties and pajama pants to get soaked quickly," said Clarissa before she started to explain the rest of the dream.

When Clarissa was finished, Spencer smirked as he looked down at the tent that already formed in his pajama pants, "Since I'm going to Phoenix after breakfast, let me help you make the dream I interrupted come true," said Spencer as he started to unbutton his wife's pajama top before he grabbed his and Clarissa's ballgag, rope set, and a feather.

* * *

Five hours later Spencer was sitting around the kitchen island with his family when Spencer looked at Diana, "I'm leaving for Phoenix this morning," said Spencer as he continued to speak before Diana could speak up, "There's a 50% chance that I'll make it home in time for your party and a 50% chance that I won't make it back in time, but I promise you that I'll try to make it home in time so I can give a magic show to you and your friends."

Diana thought about the birthday parties she attended since the first day of school, "I understand if you can't make it home in time for my party because a few classmates have mommies and daddies who are serving overseas right now and couldn't make it home in time for their birthdays."

* * *

A few hours later everyone was done briefing on the jet when Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I keep thinking back to the time that my academic adviser at Yale and a police officer ended up gently telling me that a family member of a suspect my uncle did a kill shot on ended up killing my aunt and uncle," said Spencer.

"Are you going to be OK working this case?" asked Hotch.

"Even though the eighth anniversary of the night my aunt and uncle were murdered happened 12 days ago, I'll be OK because your sister told me that she'll always answer her phone or she'll get back to me as soon as possible," said Spencer.

"Instead of constantly thinking about your uncle, think about the early birthday party that you and my sister are throwing for our favorite nearly five-year-old girl," said Hotch.

Jordan looked at Spencer, "Allison and Gavin are excited about Diana's birthday party this Saturday."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Even though I'm excited about seeing Diana smile and hearing her laughter during her early birthday party, I'm sad that Diana is turning five in 11 days, Bridget already being 16-months-old, while Evan will be turning six-months-old on Clarissa's birthday next week Monday."

* * *

As Hotch prepared to give a press conference, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law while not caring that Commander Marks and Lieutenant Evans was there, "You better stay safe or my wife will make me sleep on the couch for not stopping you from painting a target on your back while your oldest niece will be upset if her favorite uncle can't make it to her early birthday party in two days," said Spencer firmly.

"I promise to stay safe because I can't wait to see the look on yours and Clarissa's faces when I spoil my oldest niece this Saturday as my way to get back at you and my sister for spoiling my son in October," said Hotch before walking away.

Commander Marks and Lieutenant Evans looked at Spencer, "You and Agent Hotchner are brother-in-laws?" asked Commander Evans.

"We've been brothers-in-law for over six years and 11 days and teammates for over five years, one month, and 21 days," said Spencer.  
"Early birthday party?" asked Lieutenant Evans.

"Diana was born nearly five years ago on December 21st, so she's a Christmas baby," said Spencer.

"Diana must be one of your most favorite Christmas gifts ever," said Commander Marks.

"She is while my only son Evan was my Father's Day gift this year because he was born on Father's Day," said Spencer.

"How many kids do you have?" asked Commander Marks.

"Three," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and showed Commander Marks and Lieutenant Evans a picture of his kids, "You two know that Diana and Evan are my oldest and youngest children, but my youngest daughter is Bridget and she's 16-months-old."

"Bridget has your eyes while Evan looks just like you," said Commander Marks.

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer was exiting his car just as Diana and Bridget who were both wearing their winter jackets and boots exited the house with Clarissa who was carrying a car seat that contained a covered up Evan.

"You made it home in time for my birthday party tomorrow, daddy!" shouted Diana.

"Dada!" exclaimed Bridget.

Spencer grinned at his family as he grabbed his go bag and messenger bag out of the front seat, "I told you that I would do my best to make it home in time, Diana," said Spencer as he set down his bags and scooped up Diana and Bridget and hugged them tight against to him, "I really missed you guys while I was away."

"I missed you too, daddy," said Diana.

"I miss you too, Dada," said Bridget.

Clarissa pecked her husband on the lips, "Welcome home," said Clarissa as she lifted up the blanket that protected Evan from the nearly mid-December chill, "Look who's home, Evan."

Evan gave his daddy a huge grin before Spencer leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead, "I missed you, Evan."

Diana looked at her daddy, "Daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his nearly five-year-old daughter, "Yes bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Are you too tired to go out for pizza with mommy, Bridget, Evan, and me?" asked Diana.

Spencer's stomach growled causing everyone to laugh, "Not at all because I caught up on sleep during the long flight home from Arizona, Diana," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "I just need to go lock up my revolver and set my go-bag down in the laundry room before we can go."

"I'll get the kids into my mini-van," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving his wife and kids to Pizza Hut for dinner.

* * *

The next afternoon Spencer was lighting a candle that was in the shape of the number five on Diana's birthday cake before he, Clarissa, Hotch, Emily, grandpa Evan, grandma Lydia, Joe, Mary, Maeve, Jacob, Rossi, and Garcia led Jack, Abigail, Isaac, Courtney, Allison, Gavin, Hannah, Mackenzie, Skylar, Tommy, Sammy, Patrick, Aria, Ana, and Dewey, and Tammy into singing "Happy Birthday" to Diana. After "Happy Birthday" was sung, Diana blew out the candle causing everyone to clap and cheer while Spencer and Clarissa both wiped the tears that were falling down their faces at the thought of their most favorite Christmas gift turning five.

* * *

 _ _A/N: Morgan didn't make it to Diana's early birthday party because of attending the funeral that he attended in Brothers in Arm. JJ, Will, and Baby Henry stayed home because of JJ and Will being tired while Henry couldn't be around a lot of children yet.__


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 56.

 _ **Because of writing an M rated scene in this chapter, I changed the rating of this story from Teen to Mature. I'm not sure if this story should be rated Mature, but**_ _ **please let me know**_ _ **if I made the right choice on changing the rating of this story**_ _ **from Teen to Mature**_ _ **because**_ _ **I don't have Spencer and Clarissa have sex during every chapter.**_

 _Spencer might be a bit out of character during the M rated scene (I know that a lot of you readers_ _will_ _love th_ _e_ _scene_ _I wrote_ _) that I include in this chapter, but remember that Clarissa made him much more confident._

* * *

Spencer stood outside of his and Clarissa's bedroom with Evan on his hip and Diana and Bridget standing beside him patiently.

"Now daddy?" asked Diana.

"Now," said Spencer.

A few seconds Clarissa woke up to being peppered with kisses and a chubby hand squeezing her nose as she felt her glasses being slipped onto her nose, "What's with the wake-up call?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Clarissa, "Happy birthday, love."

Diana gave her mommy another kiss, "Happy birthday, mommy."

Bridget gave her mommy a sloppy kiss, "Appy birfay, Mama."

Six-month-old Evan grinned at his mother, "Mama!"

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other in shock.

"Did he just say my name?" asked Clarissa.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," repeated Evan.

Clarissa who now had tears falling down her face hugged her six-month-old baby boy tight against her chest, "You just made my day, baby boy."

Spencer pouted, "I thought that Evan's first word would be Dada because of Bridget constantly showing him a picture of me while repeating 'Dada' over and over again," said Spencer just as Diana's, Bridget's, and Clarissa's stomachs grumbled, "I'll be right back," said Spencer as he hurried downstairs to grab the breakfast tray that Lucy was filling up while Clarissa cuddled with her three babies.

* * *

Spencer was sitting down next to Sean and Lucy as the kindergarten through second-grade classes gathered on the stage or bleachers for the annual Christmas concert while a very curious Bridget who was sitting on his lap looked at her father, "Ana?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his youngest daughter, "Do you see Diana, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget looked around the gym before grinning when she saw her big sister standing on the stage with the kindergarteners because of taking music class with the kindergarteners.

"Ana!" said Bridget before noticing where her mommy was sitting with other adults, "Hi Mama!"

Clarissa who was sitting with other teachers and staff members smiled and waved at her family just as Principal Wilke stood up and took the microphone from the stand, "I want to thank everyone for coming to the kindergarten through second grade Christmas concert. When the students are done with their concert, Nurse Reid's husband Dr. Spencer Reid will do a magic show for the kids."

All the students instantly cheered and a minute later Spencer had his video camera out as the kindergartners started to sing "Jingle Bells".

* * *

After the last song was sung by the second-grade class, Spencer handed Bridget over to Sean as he got off his seat and headed towards the area where Principal Wilke was standing, "Thank you for agreeing to put on a magic show for the kids," said Principal Wilke.

"Your welcome," said Spencer as he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a deck of cards before picking one of the students to come up to him.

* * *

After Spencer and the three students he picked to be his assistants either bowed or curtsied to their clapping audience, Principal Wilke spoke into her microphone, "I would like to call Nurse Reid up to the stage," said Principal Wilke.

A minute later a confused Clarissa was sitting in a chair with Evan and Bridget sitting on her lap and Spencer standing behind her when Principal Wilke who was holding Diana's hand looked at everyone in the room, "This Friday will be Nurse Reid's last day subbing for Nurse Shelly because Nurse Shelly will be returning after winter break. A little birdie told me that its Nurse Reid's birthday today. So we arranged a few surprises for Nurse Reid," said Principal Wilke as she passed the microphone to Diana.

Diana took a deep breath and started to sing, "Happy birthday to you," sang Diana causing Spencer, all the students, teachers, and family members to sing along, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Nurse Reid. Happy birthday to you," sang everyone in the room before the principal passed a big card that looked like a book that said WE WILL MISS YOU NURSE REID to Clarissa who had tears falling down her face.

"Everyone in this school signed it," said Principal Wilke.

"Thank you," choked Clarissa.

"There's one more gift too," said Principal Wilke as she passed a check to Clarissa, "This semester we had jars placed in every classroom and in the office where teachers and students spent the last four months putting spare change into jars as our way to raise money for the pediatric cancer ward at Children's National as our way to thank Children's National for lending you to us."

Clarissa's eyes went wide at the check that was written for $1,830. 54 causing her to burst into tears while Spencer did the math on how it would be possible for the school to raise that much money in coins, "Based on there being over 330 students and 35 staff members at this school, everyone most likely contributed over $5 in spare change during the past four months," said Spencer as he wiped his wife's tears.

Bridget patted their mother's cheek, "No cry, Mama."

"Mama," said Evan.

Clarissa looked at her Irish twins, "They're happy tears," said Clarissa before Spencer took Bridget and Evan from his wife while every student came forward to hug Clarissa.

* * *

A few hours later Clarissa smiled at her husband, three kids, brothers, Lucy, Jack, and her husband's teammates as they sang "Happy Birthday" to her before she blew out the candles on her cake.

"We eat cake now?" asked Bridget causing everyone to laugh.

A few minutes later everyone was eating cake as they watched the recording Spencer made of Diana's Christmas concert.

* * *

After Spencer and Clarissa tucked Diana, Bridget, and Evan into their bed, playpen, or crib in Lucy's cottage, Spencer and Clarissa entered their house and armed the security system and locked windows and doors before they sprinted off to their bedroom.

As soon as Spencer locked their bedroom door he looked at his wife who was wearing a pair of dress pants and one of his favorite blouses, "Please don't undress yet," said Spencer.

"OK," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer was tying Clarissa to the headboard of their bed.

"Why are you tying me up?" asked Clarissa.

"I have one last surprise for you," said Spencer as he gave his wife a playful smile as he started to slowly remove his suit jacket before he tossed it into the hamper before he started to slowly remove his sweater vest.

A grinning Clarissa looked at her husband, "Are you putting on a stripping show for me?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said smirked Spencer as he slowly pulled off his sweater vest before tossing it into the hamper.

Clarissa groaned as she felt her panties start to get wet, "If you keep on going as slow as your going, I'm going to be all wet before you start to strip me."

Spencer smirked, "That's my plan since I restrained you to keep you from jumping me," said Spencer as he started to slowly untie his tie and tossed it into the hamper.

Clarissa groaned again as she shifted in her restrained position on the bed as she watched her husband undo the cuffs of his dress shirt, "I don't think I can take this much longer."

Spencer smirked at the anticipation growing in his wife's eyes as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt as his playful smile continued to grow every time his wife groaned as he tossed his dress shirt into the hamper before he slowly removed the belt from his dress pants.

"Please undress faster, Spence," groaned Clarissa.

"No," smirked Spencer as he slowly removed his socks and tossed them into the hamper before he slowly removed his dress pants and boxers before he worked on untying his wife before he slowly undressed his wife as he peppered her body with kisses along the way.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, a sweaty Spencer looked at his equally sweaty wife, "Did you enjoy the show I put on for you?" asked Spencer.

"That was so sexy, Spence," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "The show you just put on for me beats the new earrings you gave me for my birthday," said Clarissa before gasping when Spencer kissed below her ear causing them to start another lovemaking session.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was putting his empty plate into the sink when his work phone vibrated causing him to sigh sadly.

"You have a case, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I do because I have to report straight to the airstrip," said Spencer.

"Will you be home in time for my birthday on Sunday?" asked Diana.

"I'll do my best because between December 20th and January 5th I'm on leave for Christmas and New Year," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Bridget.

"Aye!" exclaimed Evan as he clapped his hands causing Spencer and Clarissa to exchange shocked looks.

"He's early, Spence," said Clarissa just as Spencer's phone rang causing him to see that it was his brother-in-law, "I'll be leaving the house in two minutes, Aaron."

Diana perked up at the mention of her favorite uncle.

"I haven't left for Quantico yet, but I can swing by and pick you up in five minutes," said Hotch.

"A ride to the airstrip would be great," said Spencer before hanging up.

"Is uncle Aaron stopping by?" asked Diana.

"He'll be here in five minutes to carpool to the airstrip," said Spencer.

"I want to say hi to him," said Diana.

"You and your siblings can come outside and say hi to uncle Aaron as long as you hurry up on finishing getting ready for school," said Clarissa firmly.

"Yes ma'am," said Diana.

A few minutes later Hotch was accepting hugs and kisses from his sister, nieces, and nephew before Spencer and Hotch headed to Quantico.

* * *

Spencer and his teammates approached a woman who made their way towards them.

"Thea Salinas, Sheriff's County homicide. I'm running the task-force," said Sheriff Salinas.

Jordan shook hands with the sheriff, "I'm Special Agent Jordan Todd," said Jordan before she gestured to Rossi, "Special Agents Rossi, Hotchner, Prentiss…."

"Hi," said Emily as she shook hands with Sheriff Salinas.

"Morgan…," said Jordan.

"Hey," said Morgan as he shook hands with Sheriff Salinas.

Jordan gestured to Spencer, "And that's Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer waved at the sheriff while Hotch noticed the destroyed vehicles, "Are these the vehicles from the shootings?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Sheriff Salinas before Hotch and Emily walked away.

"Did you set up the hot-line?" asked Jordan.

"Like you asked," said Sheriff Salinas while Morgan followed Hotch and Emily, "We have the local stations putting the number out there. We're getting about a dozen calls an hour."

"I'll alert the media to stand by for our press conference. Excuse me," said Jordan before she walked away.

Sheriff Salinas looked at Spencer and Rossi, "The sheriff's department and the CHP are on TAC alert. We've got choppers on round-the-clock freeway patrol. The victims' vehicles, with maps, CSPs, and bullet points. Everything we got on the case is in this room."

"Anything solid on the tip line?" asked Rossi.

"Usual nut jobs, crime buffs, bored senior citizens," said Sheriff Salinas.

Spencer nodded.

"You might have got everything squared away," said Sheriff Salinas.

"It's not me. It's the shooter. The OC has an endless supply of three things- freeways, news coverage, and blond female luxury car owners," said Sheriff Salinas.

"People are pretty scared?" asked Spencer.

"I could ask for a submarine and get it," said Sheriff Salinas.

Spencer chuckled.

"What?" asked Sheriff Salinas.

"When it comes to Dr. Reid having two daughters who have him wrapped around their fingers, he has a hard time saying no to them while his wife has their six-month-old son wrapped around her finger," said Rossi.

"Mind if I see a picture of your kids?" asked Sheriff Salinas.

Spencer nodded as he pulled out his phone and found the photo taken during Clarissa's birthday dinner, "This was taken during my wife's birthday dinner yesterday."

Sheriff Salinas smiled at the sight of the nearly five-year-old girl, a 16-month-old toddler, and a six-month-old baby boy.

"Diana will be five on Sunday, Bridget is 16-months-old, and Evan turned six-months-old yesterday," said Spencer.

"Very cute children you got there and Bridget has your eyes while Evan looks just like you," said Sheriff Salinas.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"Hopefully with you guys here, this case will be solved in time for the entire task-force can spend Christmas with their families next week," said Sheriff Salinas.

* * *

After returning home from Orange County, California Spencer exited the elevator with his teammates when Morgan looked at Jordan, "You all right?" asked Morgan.

"I will be after I cuddle with Allison and Gavin," said Jordan as she walked away.

"Hey, you guys ever notice how the trip home always seems to go so much faster?" asked Emily.

"That's because the tailwinds are in our favor," said Spencer.

"No, I meant 'cause- anybody want to get something to eat?" asked Emily.

"Not really," said Morgan.

"You?" asked Rossi.

Emily thought about Morgan's driving skills, "No, not really."

Spencer noticed two familiar heads in the conference room, "There are some people in the B.A.U. room, guys," said Spencer just as he grinned at the sight of Diana and Bridget who were both in their pajamas running towards him.

"Daddy!" said Diana.

"Dada," said Bridget.

Spencer grinned as he instantly scooped up Diana and Bridget, "Well this is a nice surprise," said Spencer as he hugged each girl tightly to him, "Even though you two should be in bed right now, I'm glad that you two are awake and surprising me at work."

"Mommy's in the conference room with Evan and pizza," said Diana causing grins as everyone headed towards the conference room.

A few seconds later Spencer entered the conference room with Diana and Bridget still on his hips.

Clarissa stopped pouring soda and milk into plastic cups and looked at her husband, "Welcome home Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

"Its good to be home," said Spencer as he set down Diana and Bridget just as Evan crawled over to him causing him to scoop up his six-month-old son as he looked at JJ, "What are you doing here?" asked Spencer just as Emily entered the room and gasped at the sight of JJ.

"JJ," grinned Emily.

"Garcia called Clarissa and me and said you guys were on your way back tonight. I thought you could use another surprise," said JJ.

Spencer gave his wife another kiss, "Thank you for coming here," said Spencer as he smiled down at Henry before looking at Evan who was staring at Henry, "You were this small once, tadpole."

Evan grinned and babbled at his father.

Hotch who was now holding Bridget on his hip looked at JJ, "I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your head for a while."

JJ smiled when Garcia entered the room with a bottle.

"My bad. I couldn't help myself," said Garcia as she handed the bottle to JJ, "Here. I heated it up. Room temp. Right?" asked Garcia.

"I just realized, with all that we do and see in this room, it never smiles," said JJ before looking at Spencer, "When you surprised us in here with a two-week-old Bridget and eventually a two-week-old Evan, I decided to continue the tradition of bringing good memories in here."

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Excuse me, kid," said Morgan before looking at JJ with a nervous look on his face, "Um, JJ, uh... Can I?" asked Morgan as he gestured to Henry.

"Of course," said JJ as she passed Henry to Morgan.

Emily shook her head as she watched Morgan hold Henry, "OK, you gotta hold his head up. Careful, careful."

"I got it, I got it. I got it because of getting experience with Bridget," said Morgan.

"No, you don't got it. You're smothering him," said Garcia.

Morgan noticed a look on Henry's face, "Look, what's he doing? What's he doing? He is smiling at Derek

Morgan," said Morgan as he bounced Henry in his arms.

Clarissa, Garcia, and Emily exchanged glances before all three women spoke at the same time, "Gas."  
Morgan looked at the bottle in Garcia's hand as Henry continued to coo, "Give me that," said Morgan before he started to give Henry his bottle, "Hey, little man."

JJ looked at Hotch who had an arm wrapped around his sister while he still had Bridget on his hip, "You're smiling."

"Gas," said Hotch as he kissed his youngest niece's head before looking at JJ, "We miss you," said Hotch who still had Bridget on his hip looked at Diana, "Do you have a hug for me?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, uncle Aaron," said Diana as she hugged her uncle Aaron.

At that moment Bridget's stomach growled causing the 16-month-old toddler to lift up her t-shirt and pat her stomach. "No no," said Bridget causing laughter.

Clarissa looked at her husband, brother, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi.

"Because of the long flight you guys had, I took the liberty of ordering pizza for all of us to eat. So let's eat the pizza I ordered before it gets cold," said Clarissa before giving Diana a stern look, "And we'll need to hurry up because you still have school tomorrow morning, young lady."

"Yes ma'am," said Diana before she looked at her daddy, "Bridget needs to sit on your lap because she has been saying 'Dada' a lot since yesterday."

Spencer passed Evan back to his wife before accepting Bridget from his brother-in-law, You really missed me since I left the house yesterday morning?" asked Spencer as he lifted up his youngest daughter's shirt and blew a raspberry on Bridget's tummy.

"Yes," giggled Bridget.

Diana looked at her uncle Aaron, "May I please sit on your lap, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana as she used yer eyes while pouting at her uncle.

"Yes," said Hotch before looking at his little sister, "When you were Diana's age, you had me wrapped around your finger."

Clarissa smirked, "Even though I had Spence wrapped around my finger for the past eight years, I had you wrapped around my finger for the past 27 years, Aaron."

Everyone excluding Henry started to laugh and a minute later the Reid family, Hotch, Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, and JJ were eating pizza while Evan and Henry slept in their car seats.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Angelwings00 for being the 325th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to Utnau54, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Gracfully, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 57.

 _ _I would have posted this chapter over six hours ago, but my Wi-Fi was down and I had to wait for it to start working again.__

 _ _This chapter starts on December 21st of 2008__ _ _and ends on January 1__ _ _st__ _ _of 2009.__ _ _I hope that everyone enjoys a surprise I included in this chapter.__ _ _And its true that pediatricians are certified to pierce ears.__

* * *

Spencer smiled as he watched his now five-year-old daughter wake up and slip on her glasses.

"Good morning, daddy," said Diana.

"Happy birthday, Diana," said Spencer.

"I'm five now?" asked Diana.

"Yes you are," said Spencer before looking at the clothing that Clarissa and Diana picked out for Diana to wear to church, "Let's get you ready for church because mommy and Lucy are making a special birthday breakfast for you right now."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was helping his five-year-old daughter put on wool tights and one of her favorite long-sleeved dresses before he started to comb his daughter's mid-back length brown curly hair, "How do you want me to do your hair today, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"French braids please," said Diana.

Less than a minute later, Spencer was French braiding one side of Diana's hair before he did the opposite side.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was giving Diana a piggyback ride into the kitchen, "Here's the birthday girl," said Spencer as he swung his oldest daughter off his back.

"Happy birthday, Diana," said Clarissa as she wiped the few tears that were falling down her face.

"Why are you crying when today is always a happy day for you mommy?" asked Diana.

"I'm just sad about my first baby finally being five-years-old," said Clarissa.

Diana walked over to her mother and hugged her, "I'll always be yours and daddy's baby," said Diana.

Spencer looked at Bridget who was already sitting in her high chair eating a banana, "Want to tell your sister what we practiced?" asked Spencer.

Bridget looked at her big sister, "Appy birfday, Anna."

Diana grinned at the nickname her baby sister gave her, "Thank you, Bridget."

A few minutes later the Reid family and Lucy were eating their breakfast before they headed off to church.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Hotch was hugging his oldest niece while being saddened at the thought of his oldest niece being five-years-old, "Happy birthday, Diana," said Hotch.

"Thank you, uncle Aaron," said Diana.

"I can't believe that your finally five-years-old," said Hotch.

"Because of me turning five today, mommy asked Dr. Sarah to pierce my ears during my checkup tomorrow as my birthday present from mommy and daddy this year," said Diana.

Hotch smiled at his oldest niece, "You want to wear earrings like your mommy and friends from school?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, but mommy said that Dr. Sarah has to do it," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "As a nurse, I feel more comfortable with letting Diana's pediatrician piercing your niece's ears."

Hotch nodded in agreement, "Just like your pediatrician did when you were a little girl," said Hotch before smiling at his oldest niece, "After you get your ears pierced, I want to see you."

"Yes, uncle Aaron," smiled Diana before looking at her parents, "Will Bridget get her ears pierced too?" asked Diana.

"Only if she wants to in a couple of years because daddy and I will never force you and your siblings to do anything you guys don't want to do," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later the Reid family, Hotch, Emily, Jack, and Lucy were gathered around the dining room table eating tacos for dinner before Diana got to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Clarissa entered their bedroom after putting Diana to bed when Clarissa burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"I'm sad that Diana turned five today," said Clarissa.

Spencer hugged his wife, "I'm sad that our favorite Christmas gift turned five too, but we still have a couple of years to enjoy Bridget and Evan being babies and toddlers before they start going to school like Diana," said Spencer before thinking of his godson Henry, "Do you want to make an appointment with Dr. Larson and get your IUD removed so we can try for our fourth child in a couple of weeks so our fourth child would be born after Bridget's second birthday?" asked Spencer.

"I still want to wait until Evan is out of diapers to try for another baby so Lucy only has to deal with one baby in diapers, but I'm glad that your willing to let me have as many babies as I want," said Clarissa as she locked the bedroom door, "Even though I don't want you to get me pregnant again until after Evan's 2nd birthday, we might as well practice for when we're ready."

Spencer grinned at his wife as he started to undress his wife while Clarissa undressed him as they made their way to their bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa woke up to Diana climbing onto their bed and wiggling her way between them.

"I finally have a loose tooth," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa slipped on their glasses and grinned at each other as they thought about Diana being excited about eventually losing teeth and getting a visit from the tooth fairy like her second-grade classmates.

Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Let's see."

Diana opened her mouth and started wiggling the loose bottom tooth.

"You'll be getting a visit from the tooth fairy before you know it," said Spencer.

"Will I see the tooth fairy like I see Santa at the mall?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa grinned at each other as they thought about Diana's excitement about Santa coming in two nights before Spencer looked at his five-year-old daughter, "The tooth fairy only comes when you're fast asleep," said Spencer just as Clarissa's pager beeped causing Clarissa to quickly grab it and sigh.

"You got called in, mommy?" asked Diana.

"I did, but I don't have to show up until 8 AM," said Clarissa as she looked at the clock, "I have enough time to eat breakfast with you, daddy, your siblings, and Lucy before I head to Children's National."

"What about taking me to my checkup and to get my ears pierced?" asked Diana.

"I'll be taking you, Diana," said Spencer.

* * *

After Dr. Sarah Peterson did her check up on Diana and Spencer answered the necessary questions about Diana's development, she looked at one of her favorite patients, "Are you ready to have your ears pierced, Diana?" asked Dr. Peterson.

"Yes Dr. Sarah," said Diana.

Dr. Peterson looked at Spencer, "I need Diana to take her glasses off while her hair gets pulled back into a ponytail."

Diana removed her glasses and placed them on the counter while Spencer who found a ponytail holder and one of Diana's hairbrushes in his messenger bag looked at his oldest daughter, "Please come here, Diana."

Diana walked over to her daddy who quickly combed back his daughter's hair into a ponytail.

Dr. Peterson who was getting everything ready with Nurse Crystal looked at Spencer, "Why don't you have Diana sit on your lap facing you."  
"OK," said Spencer as he hefted up his five-year-old daughter and sat down on the exam table with Diana sitting on his lap facing him.

Dr. Peterson looked at Diana as she put an earring into two ear piercing guns while Nurse Crystal started marking Diana's earlobes before she started to disinfect them, "Are you ready, Diana?" asked Dr. Peterson.

Diana looked at her pediatrician despite not being able to see well, "Yes."

"Just think that I'm giving you a vaccination because it will be over before you know it," said Dr. Peterson.

"OK," said Diana.

"With Christmas being three days away, what's your favorite Christmas carol, Diana?" asked Nurse Crystal.

"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen"," said Diana.

"Why don't you and your daddy sing that song?" asked Nurse Crystal.

Dr. Peterson looked at Spencer, "Please hang onto Diana tightly, Spencer," said Dr. Peterson as she and Nurse Crystal positioned themselves on either side of Spencer and Diana.

"OK," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer and Diana were singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" out loud while Dr. Peterson and Nurse Crystal positioned the ear-piercing guns at the same time on Diana's earlobes.

Dr. Peterson looked at her nurse and nodded at her before both women pressed the trigger at the same time causing Diana's eyes to go wide as she felt pain as the earrings went through her earlobes.

"Here are Diana's glasses, Spencer," said Dr. Peterson.

Spencer slipped Diana's glasses onto the bridge of her daughter's nose, "You OK, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

The five-year-old girl who didn't have any tears falling down her face look at her daddy and pediatrician, "Is it over?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Dr. Peterson as she held up a mirror causing the five-year-old girl to smile at the sight of earrings on her ears.

"You are such a brave girl, Diana," said Nurse Crystal as she passed Diana a candy cane.

"Mommy says I am brave and strong like daddy," said Diana while Spencer blushed as he listened to the care instructions that Dr. Peterson was giving him.

* * *

Two nights later the Reid family who was all dressed in their brand new Christmas pajamas were gathered around fireplace with Diana, Bridget, and Evan sitting on their daddy's lap while Diana and Bridget held "A Visit From St. Nicholas" while Spencer read the book out loud while Diana turned the pages for him before he and Clarissa worked as a unified team as they tucked their three sleeping kids to bed.

* * *

After getting all of the presents put underneath the tree, Spencer and Clarissa entered their bedroom.

Clarissa looked at her husband as she locked the door, "With you being such a good boy this year, I decided that you can open one of your Christmas gifts a day early," said Clarissa as she started to unbutton her flannel pajama top causing Spencer to groan at the sight of his wife's new lingerie.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to his five-year-old daughter on top of him, "Oof," groaned Spencer as he slipped on his glasses and looked at the clock as his eyes went wide when he saw that it was 6:30 AM as he whispered, "You do know that you're soon going to be too big to wake me up like this, Diana."

Diana giggled, "Merry Christmas, daddy."

Spencer grinned at his oldest daughter, "Merry Christmas, Diana," said Spencer just as Diana's stomach growled, "What do you say about helping me make breakfast and we surprise mommy with breakfast in bed?" asked a whispering Spencer.

Diana nodded and a few minutes later Spencer was checking on Bridget and Evan who were either both lying awake and sitting up in their cribs and quickly changed their diapers. After Bridget and Evan had clean diapers on, Spencer took the three kids downstairs and got started on breakfast while Diana, Bridget, and Evan munched on cheerios or baby cereal while he made Christmas tree and snowman-shaped pancakes as he belted out some of his favorite Christmas carols.

* * *

20 minutes later Clarissa entered the kitchen causing Spencer who was already loading a try with breakfast looked at his wife, "We were about to surprise you with breakfast in bed," said Spencer.

Clarissa laughed, "Having kids really affect my bladder and hearing you belt out Christmas carols, hearing laughter from the children, three empty bedrooms, and smelling breakfast told me that you and the kids were already awake."

"Can we please eat breakfast now so we can open presents?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa laughed just as Lucy who was already dressed for church entered the kitchen.

"I was about to get breakfast started, but I guess you guys decided to wake up before me," said Lucy.

"Santa came and mommy and daddy made a rule about eating breakfast before opening presents," said Diana.

A few minutes later the Reid family was sitting around the kitchen island eating their breakfast.

* * *

After Diana got excited about getting everything she wanted for Christmas while Bridget and Evan got excited about their new toys, Diana unwrapped a small jewelry box and grinned when she saw 14 karat gold earrings in the shape of bumblebees causing Diana to grin as she got up and pulled her daddy into a hug, "Thank you, daddy," said Diana.

"Your welcome, Bumblebee," said Spencer.

"I'll wear these earrings when I get the all-clear to change my earrings," said Diana as she pointed at the small gold ball earrings that her pediatrician put into her earlobes.

"How many more gifts are left?" asked Lucy.

Spencer reached underneath the tree and found a small wrapped box with Clarissa's name on it, "Merry Christmas, Clarissa."

Clarissa opened her gift and gasped at the sight of her new blue topaz earrings, "I love them, Spence,," said Clarissa before showing her oldest daughter her new earrings, "Daddy and I will make sure to buy you earrings with your birthstone because every child who gets her ears pierced needs to have earrings that contain her birthstone."

"Pretty mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at the clock before looking at Diana and Bridget, "Its time for us to all get dressed for church, and after coming home for lunch and nap time we're going to Ambassador Prentiss's house for dinner."

"Will I be allowed to take some of my new books with me to aunt Elizabeth's?" asked Diana.

"You can," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Lucy worked as a unified team getting Diana, Bridget, and Evan dressed for church before Lucy watched the kids while Spencer and Clarissa got dressed for church.

* * *

The next night Spencer, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan were gathered in Rossi's living room while Jack and Evan were asleep in a guest bedroom where Rossi had a crib set up for Evan and a bed set up with rails for Jack.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "Since Evan and Jack are now asleep, its time for Aaron, Dave, and me to give relationship advice on surviving marriage."

"When it comes to Rossi being married three times and Hotch getting married a second time in May of 2010, I think you'll be giving me the best advice," said Morgan.

Hotch glared at Morgan, "I'll make sure that you'll be loaded with paperwork when you get back from your honeymoon."

After Hotch and Rossi advised making sure to never put the job first, Spencer took a deep breath.

"Some important lessons I learned during six years of marriage are, its OK to occasionally behave like best friends instead of husband and wife since most relationships start out as friendship before you start the next level," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled a bit, "I agree with Spencer on behaving like best friends occasionally."

"My second piece of advice is that marriage won't be always sunshine and roses," said Spencer before his eyes darkened a bit causing Hotch to rest a hand on his shoulder, "I was afraid that my marriage with Clarissa would fail after the Hankel case when I was dealing with severe P.T.S.D., but Clarissa repeated these words to me countless of times after Hankel 'to have and hold, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, in joy and sorrow, and my promise my love to you' as her way to remind me that I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life."

"Any more advice?" asked Morgan.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Always be ready to break out of your comfort zone and try new activities because you'll never know if you want to do it again."

"What are some good examples?" asked Morgan.

"You already know about the dance classes that Clarissa and I attended together, but I taught Clarissa how to horseback ride and Clarissa got me to take pottery classes with her as her way to celebrate eight years of friendship last month," said Spencer.

"Any more advice?" asked Morgan.

"My fourth piece of advice is to never go to bed angry," said Spencer before taking a deep breath as he thought about the goodbyes he said to Clarissa prior to the Hankel case and going undercover in Colorado, "Make sure to say 'I love you' to your wife every morning and night in person, during a phone call, or through text messages because you never know when it will be the last time you'll say those words to the love of your life again."

* * *

The next afternoon Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi who were all in their suits or tuxedos exchanged smirks as they watched Morgan pace in the room they were waiting in until the time of the wedding while Jack happily colored in his coloring book.

"You're making me dizzy with all that pacing, man," teased Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Now you know how I feel when your pacing," said Morgan before rubbing his head, "Were you three this nervous on your wedding days?" asked Morgan.

"Yes," said Spencer, Hotch, and Rossi in unison.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "I just had to focus on Clarissa the entire time while knowing that I would be leaving the church with the most beautiful girl in the world," said Spencer just as Clarissa knocked on the door.

"Are you guys decent?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, Clara," said Spencer.

"Yes auntie Clara," said Jack.

A few seconds later Clarissa entered the room and Spencer's mouth opened at the sight of his wife in the red dress she bought to wear to Morgan's and Garcia's wedding while her long nearly black hair was pulled into a braided bun, "You look beautiful, Clarissa."

"You look dashing in your tuxedo, Spence," said Clarissa as she held up a hairbrush, a spray bottle, and some gel before she pointed at a chair, "I'm going to slick back your hair, Spence."

Spencer obediently sat down.

Morgan laughed, "You're whipped."

Clarissa smirked at Morgan, "Just wait until you see your car later because Spence, Aaron, David, Emily, JJ, and I are going to have so much fun decorating it."

Everyone except Morgan laughed.

"You wouldn't," said Morgan.

Spencer smirked while Clarissa looked at her husband, "You ready?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Clarissa was slicking back her husband's hair while she looked at her nephew who looked adorable in his tuxedo, "You look handsome, Jack-attack."

Jack smiled sweetly at his aunt, "Thank you and you look pretty Auntie Clara."

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

* * *

Spencer looked at Morgan as they stood by the alter and Reverend Alden, "How are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"Doing OK," said Morgan.

Spencer looked at Reverend Alden, "I appreciate you for offering to have Derek's and Penelope's wedding here."

"I can never back out of helping out your second family, Spencer," said Reverend Alden just as the music started allowing JJ to make her way down the aisle.

After JJ took her place on the opposite side of Spencer and Morgan, Spencer's face broke into a huge grin as he watched his nephew carefully make his way down the aisle as Jack carried a small pillow that contained Morgan's and Garcia's wedding bands.

When Jack reached them, he took his place next to his uncle, "How did I do uncle Spencer?" asked Jack.

"Very well," said Spencer just as his smile grew as he watched his smiling five-year-old daughter who was wearing a white poofy knee-length dress with a pink sash around her waist while her mid-back length brown curly hair was pulled into a braided bun confidently made her way down the aisle as she scattered rose petals on the floor.

As soon as Diana made her way down the aisle she ran to her daddy, "How did I do, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Excellent."

Diana hugged her daddy causing Spencer to bend down and kiss his oldest daughter's head causing a bunch of guests to aww at the scene.  
Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Now please take your place next to JJ."

"OK," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer smirked at Morgan as he noticed that his adoptive big brother's mouth was open in shock as everyone took in the sight of Garcia wearing a floor-length pink wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline as she walked down the aisle with her four step-brothers Rafe, Eddie, Manny, and Carlos who all insisted on walking her down the aisle together.

"Breathe, man," said Spencer softly.

As soon as Garcia reached them, she kissed her four step-brothers on the cheeks as they each took turns shaking hands with Morgan before she faced Morgan as she held his hands.

As soon as Rafe, Eddie, Manny, and Carlos were all standing in front of the front pew, Reverend Alden looked at everyone, "You may all be seated.

As soon as everyone was seated, Reverend Alden spoke up, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Derek and Penelope in holy matrimony," said Reverend Alden as looked at the side that he knew where Garcia's friends and family were sitting, "Who gives Penelope to be married?" asked Reverend Alden.

Rafe, Eddie, Manny, and Carlos all stood up and spoke in unison, "We all do."

"Derek and Penelope, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with a full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage." said Reverend Alden and he bowed his head causing everyone else to bow their heads as he started to recite a prayer, "Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable or tough. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them."

* * *

After Morgan and Garcia recited the traditional vows, Reverend Alden looked at Morgan, "Derek, do you take Penelope to be your wife?" asked Reverend Alden.

Morgan looked into Garcia's eyes, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding onto her forevermore?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Morgan.

Reverend Alden then looked at Garcia who had tears falling down her face, "Penelope, do you take Derek to be your husband?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Garcia.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding onto him forevermore?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I do," said Garcia.

Reverend Alden looked at Jack, "May I please have the rings, Jack."

Jack walked to Reverend Alden with the pillow causing Reverend Alden to take the rings as he ruffled Jack's hair a bit before Reverend Alden looked at everyone as he held up the rings while Spencer rested his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." said Reverend Alden before he handed Morgans and Garcia's wedding band while telling him what to say before Morgan repeated it.

"I Derek, take thee, Penelope, to be my wife. To have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. With this ring I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live," said Morgan before he slipped the wedding band onto Garcia's left ring finger.

At that moment the minister passed Morgan's wedding band to Garcia and showed her the passage he wanted to read before Garcia repeated the passage.

"I Penelope, take thee, Derek, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live," said Garcia before she slid Morgan's wedding band onto his left ring finger.

Reverend Alden looked at Morgan and Garcia, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you two husband and wife," said the minister before looking at Derek, "Derek you may kiss your bride."

Morgan gently lifted up Garcia's veil before he pulled Garcia into a kiss that caused Spencer to cover Jack's eyes while JJ covered Diana's eyes while everyone clapped and cheered.

A minute later Morgan and Garcia were walking down the aisle towards the exit hand in hand while JJ went down on her own while Spencer took hold of Diana's and Jack's hands as he walked his five-year-old daughter and three-year-old nephew in the same direction that Morgan, Garcia, and JJ went.

* * *

Before all of the guests started to eat their dinner, Garcia and Morgan stood up, "Before everyone starts eating, we wanted to tell you guys that we're 13-weeks pregnant," said Garcia causing Fran to tear up as she hugged Morgan and Garcia while everyone cheered.

* * *

After everyone was done eating dinner and JJ gave her speech, Spencer took the microphone as he took a deep breath and looked at everyone who was able to attend the reception, "I first met Derek on October 20th of 2003 when I joined the BAU at 22-years-old. I was a bit intimated of him at first because of him reminding me of my past tormentors from high school, but eventually we ended up bonding over our late fathers being police officers before we formed a brotherly bond," said Spencer causing everyone to smile before Spencer smirked, "As someone who said 'I do' to the love of my life six years and 27 days ago, I'm happy that Derek finally got to say 'I do' to Penelope even though today caused all the single women to mourn over Derek no longer being a single man," said Spencer causing everyone in the room to erupt in laughter.

After the laughter stop, Spencer continued as he held up a glass of champagne and looked at Morgan and Garcia, "I wish you two good luck in your marriage, and with how you two are great with my three kids, you two will be great parents," said Spencer before Garcia and Morgan made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

Spencer twirled a laughing Clarissa on the dance floor just as Morgan and Garcia who were dancing together made their way next to them while Morgan looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "With the way you two have been all evening, I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up having another baby within the next 11 months," said Morgan.

"We're waiting until Evan's potty trained before we try for baby number four," said Clarissa just as Spencer playfully dipped her, "But we're looking forward to giving you baby clothing as soon as you two find out the gender of baby Morgan," smirked Clarissa just as Diana and Jack came rushing over.

"Can I please dance with you, daddy?" asked Diana.

Jack looked at his aunt, "Can I please dance with you, Auntie Clara?" asked Jack.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before they broke apart so Spencer could dance with his oldest daughter while Clarissa danced with her only nephew.

* * *

Four nights later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy were gathered around the TV as they counted down the last minute of 2008 and as soon as they heard cheers on TV, Spencer and Clarissa pulled each other into a kiss to welcome the start of 2009 while Diana blew on her noisemaker.

"Happy New Year!" cheered Diana before she wiggled her way into her parents and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, "Happy New Year, mommy. Happy New Year, Daddy."

"Happy New Year, Diana," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison as they thought about what the year 2009 can bring them.

* * *

 _A/N: I chose not to write about the Reid family, Hotch, Jack, and Emily going over to Ambassador Prentiss's house for dinner because I thought that I made this chapter long enough. Just imagine Elizabeth Prentiss spoiling Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack with presents._


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Fairy Princess Yuugi, Angel Wings00, tannerose5, fishtrek, ms. ladyaries08, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 58.

 _ _This chapter starts on January 4th of 2009, so Bridget turns 17-months-old in this chapter.__

* * *

Spencer entered Diana's bedroom and raised his eyebrows when he saw a pajama-clad Diana writing her name and a bunch of words in cursive on her chalkboard, "Who taught you how to write in cursive, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana turned around and looked at her daddy, "I used my eidetic memory to teach myself cursive when I was going through a third-grade spelling textbook that Ms. O' Conner is having me go through since I mastered all the second-grade words."

Spencer shook his head just as Clarissa entered the bedroom, "Do you want to play a few board games before bedtime, Diana?" asked Clarissa.

Diana grinned, "Can we please play Uno Attack?" asked Diana.

"Uno Attack it is," said Clarissa.

Diana quickly ran out of the bedroom to head downstairs.

Before Clarissa could follow her oldest daughter, Spencer placed a hand on his wife's arm, "Look at Diana's chalkboard."

Clarissa looked at the board as her eyes went wide as she noticed that Diana wrote third-grade level spelling words in cursive while getting the spelling correct before looking at her proud husband, "Were you teaching Diana how to write cursive without me knowing?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "Diana taught herself cursive."

"Since Diana is already doing some junior high-level schoolwork, I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up graduating high school at 12-years-old like you did," said Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "I don't want Diana or her siblings to graduate at 12-years-old like I did. Maybe we can keep them in school with their peers while they take online college courses outside of school."

Clarissa rubbed her husband's arm as she thought about everything she knew about the consequences of her husband skipping a lot of grades, "Instead of thinking about what to do with Diana's education, our five-year-old daughter is probably wondering what's taking us so long," said Clarissa as she dragged her husband out of their oldest daughter's bedroom.

After quickly checking on their nearly 17-month-old daughter and nearly seven-month-old son, Spencer and Clarissa were playing Uno Attack with their five-year-old daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer looked at Clarissa as they got dressed for work, "Are you happy to be back at Children's National full-time?" asked Spencer.

"I am because all of the doctors and nurses are happy to have me back," said Clarissa.

"How long is it going to be before you start working third shift again?" asked Spencer.

"When it comes to being a mother to three kids and your job, my boss doesn't want me to work third shift anymore," said Clarissa.

"Are you OK with no longer working third shift?" asked Spencer.

"I am," said Clarissa just as Evan started crying through one of the baby monitors while Bridget alerted her presence.

"Dada? Mama?" asked Bridget.

"We might as well deal with Bridget and Evan while getting Diana up for school," said Clarissa.

"Rochambeau on who gets to deal with Bridget and Evan and whoever is done first wakes up Diana for school?" asked Spencer.

"Who does the winner get to deal with?" asked Clarissa.

"Bridget," said Spencer.

"OK," said Clarissa as she and Spencer both held out their fists.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison as they rocked their firsts before Spencer laid out his hand flat while Clarissa left her hand in a fist.

"Paper beats rock, so you deal with Bridget while I get to spend time with my baby boy," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer was in Bridget's nursery changing his youngest daughter's diaper, "Pretty soon mommy, Lucy, and I will be working on potty training you before you transition to a big girl bed, cricket," said Spencer as he wrinkled his nose at the sight of Bridget's poopy diaper while the nearly 17-month-old toddler giggled.

* * *

Spencer held a sharpie in each hand as he looked at Morgan, Rossi, and Detective Linden, "Garcia's been digging through William's computer. She found an encrypted link to a web page," said Spencer.

"Where did it take you?" asked Morgan.

"Uh, an unsearchable, untraceable blog with tons of journal entries. It's like some sort of diary," said Spencer.

"You find anything incriminating?" asked Rossi.

"I was able to differentiate between two distinct voices, two authors. I found various idiosyncratic words, phrases, punctuation, and orthography within the blog entries consistent with each separate person- words like "soda" and "pop." One guy uses dashes while the other uses ellipses," chuckled Spencer as he turned towards the board that he pinned up pages from the website and continued to do his linguistic profile.

An impressed Detective Linden looked at Rossi, "Where did you find this kid?" whispered Detective Linden.

"He was left in a basket on the steps of the FBI," whispered Rossi.

Spencer stopped writing and looked at Morgan, Rossi, and Detective Linden, "One side of the discourse made a reference to the devil's strip."

"What the hell's that?" asked Detective Linden.

Spencer walked closer to Rossi, Morgan, and Detective Linden, "Uh, it's a small patch of grass that separates the sidewalk from the street. Now, that term is only used in Central Ohio. William lived in Atlanta for 20 years, but he grew up in Columbus. The other guy uses words like "turnpike" and "filling the gas tank, " both specific regionalisms for Florida," said Spencer as he watched William be escorted through the bullpen.

Morgan stopped watching William before looking at Spencer, "Kid, you sure about this?" asked Morgan.

Spencer gave Morgan an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Right," said Morgan before thinking about Diana, "Are you already teaching Diana about linguistic profiling?" asked Morgan.

"Clarissa and I recently found out that Diana has been teaching herself how to write in cursive," said Spencer.

"Diana just turned five, Reid," said Morgan.

Spencer smiled, "I know, but at 17-months-old Bridget is already reading words that are up to three-syllable words off of flashcards while you already heard my nearly seven-month-old son say 'mama' and 'Dada' while he picked up baby sign language very quickly."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "With how your kids ended up being geniuses like you, I have a feeling that your kids are going to take over the world."

Spencer beamed, "Speaking of taking over the world, I already read Diana in on my plans for world domination."

* * *

Spencer walked back to the board and started marking the papers just as his cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture message from Lucy.

Hotch walked over to his brother-in-law, "Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

Spencer grinned as he showed Hotch the picture of his oldest daughter smiling as she held up her first lost baby tooth, "Diana just lost her first baby tooth, so Clarissa gets to play 'tooth fairy' tonight unless I make it home before Clarissa goes to bed tonight."

Hotch smiled a bit, "I remember helping mom play tooth fairy for Clarissa and Sean when they were losing baby teeth," said Hotch before Spencer's phone vibrated again causing him to see a text message.

ARE YOU UPSET ABOUT HAVING TO BE AT WORK WHILE DIANA LOST HER FIRST BABY TOOTH LIKE ME? ~ CR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

I'M UPSET TOO, BUT AT LEAST YOUR BROTHER, THE REST OF THE TEAM, AND ME CAUGHT ONE OF THE UNSUBS. ~ SR

* * *

Spencer quietly walked into Diana's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his five-year-old daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. After removing Diana's baby tooth from underneath his oldest daughter's pillow and putting it into his pocket, he slipped a five-dollar bill underneath Diana's pillow before watching Diana sleep for five minutes.

Five minutes later, Spencer leaned down and kissed Diana's forehead, "Daddy loves you, bumblebee," said Spencer causing Diana to wake up.

"Daddy?" asked Diana groggily.

"Hello Diana," said Spencer.

Diana grinned when she saw her daddy, "Your home, daddy," said Diana as she hugged her daddy.

Spencer hugged his oldest daughter back.

"Just got home 20 minutes ago. I needed to watch you and your siblings sleep for a few minutes," said Spencer before looking at the clock on his daughter's nightstand, "You need to go back to sleep, Diana."

"Can you read to me until I fall back asleep?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Diana quickly scooted over in her bed and moved her pillow causing her to gasp at the sight of the $5 under her pillow, "The tooth fairy came," said Diana as she showed her daddy the $5 bill she received.

Spencer grinned, "Awesome, and you can show mommy and Lucy the money in the morning."

Diana placed her $5 onto her nightstand and looked at her daddy, "Please join me in bed."

Spencer joined his daughter in bed and grabbed the book that Diana was recently reading, "Please show me where you last left off."

Diana quickly scanned her book and pointed at the section where she fell asleep reading before Spencer started to read out loud.

* * *

Over a half-hour later, Clarissa entered Diana's bedroom and smiled at the sight of her husband asleep in Diana's bed with Diana curled up next to him and an open book on her husband's chest while the $5 bill that she gave to her husband to put underneath Diana's pillow rested on Diana's nightstand.

* * *

 _A/N: Spencer's grandparents will return in the next chapter and I promise that there will be more of Bridget and Evan in the next chapter._


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, fishtrek, ms. Ladyaries08, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 59.

 _I ended up including a scene from Season 11's 'The Sandman' because of the case in this chapter dealing with children and Morgan and Garcia are expecting their first child._

* * *

Spencer smiled as his seven-month-old son crawled over to him before he lifted up his son, "You are getting so big, Evan," said Spencer as he blew a raspberry on Evan's tummy causing the seven-month-old baby boy to laugh, "You like that, huh?" asked Spencer.

Evan smiled at his daddy, "Dada," said Evan just as the doorbell rang causing his eyes to go wide.

"Let's go see who's at the door, tadpole," said Spencer as he made his way to the door and checked the peephole and smiled when he saw his grandparents as he unlocked the door and allowed them into the house, "I'm glad that you two were able to come over for Sunday dinner," said Spencer as he set down his son before he helped his grandparents remove their jackets and hung them up before his grandparents removed their shoes.

"Other than working on unpacking the belongings we brought with us, we're pretty much settled in your Aunt Mary's and Uncle Joe's house," said Lydia.

"Let's go sit down so you two can take turns holding your youngest great-grandson," said Spencer.

As soon as Grandpa Evan and Grandma Lydia were seated, Lydia looked at her youngest grandson, "Please hand over baby Evan."

Spencer handed his son over to his grandmother who had Evan sit on her lap facing her.

"You definitely have grown since the last time I saw you at Diana's birthday party," said Lydia wistfully.

"He just turned seven-months-old three days ago," said Spencer.

Grandpa Evan looked at his grandson, "Where are Diana and Bridget?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"Diana and Bridget went grocery shopping with Clarissa and Lucy while I have some father/son time with my son," said Spencer as he made funny faces at his son.

Baby Evan grinned at his daddy while showing off the baby tooth that has recently been coming through while drool dribbled down his chin causing Lydia to use the bib that was on her great-grandson to wipe up the drool.

"He must be sprouting another tooth," said Lydia.

Spencer nodded, "It has been a rough couple of nights, but Clarissa, Lucy, and I are always making sure that there are cold teething rings ready for Evan," said Spencer just as Evan made a sign for milk, "Are you wanting a bottle, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Evan.

"Daddy's going to fix you a bottle, so why don't you keep your great-grandparents company," said Spencer as he got up and walked towards the kitchen while he smiled as he heard his son babbling away.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was changing the time on his watch from Eastern time zone to Central time zone while Jordan uploaded photos onto her laptop.

"We got the up-links of the crime scene photos," said Jordan as she set down the laptop on the four-seater table before sitting down herself, "This is Geoff and Nancy Hale. Both their throats were cut," said Jordan as she showed the pictures from the crime scene.

"Any evidence of abuse?" asked Morgan.

"Nothing," said Jordan.

Spencer got up with his father's watch still in his hand as he joined the rest of his team, "Slitting someone's throat is quick and efficient."

"That's because the real target was down the hall," said Jordan.

Jordan who was thinking about Allison and Gavin who were both safe at school glared at Emily, "She has a name."

"What?" asked Emily.

"She's not "the target." her name's Cate. She's 10-years-old," said Jordan firmly.

"All right," said Emily.

"Amber alert in effect?" asked Rossi.

"Since 7 AM. this morning," answered Jordan.

"With the unsub's head start, he could be anywhere within a 400-mile radius. Make sure that they're casting a wide enough net," said Hotch.

"Got it," said Jordan.

"Who discovered the bodies?" asked Morgan.

"Jim Scheuren, Cate's biological father. He was supposed to take her for the weekend. The police don't consider him a suspect," said Jordan.

"We'll want to talk to him anyway," said Hotch.

"We're also going to need a list of registered sex offenders in a 20-mile radius," said Emily.

"What's the makeup of the Hales' neighborhood?" asked Spencer.

"Mostly white and middle class," said Jordan.

"We'll need aerial views of the neighborhood. If Madison County doesn't have them, talk to Garcia," said Morgan.

"Dave, you and Morgan go to the crime scene. The rest of us will get up to speed at the precinct," said Hotch.

Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to instantly see a picture of Bridget and Evan playing together that made him smile.

"What is it, Reid?" asked Hotch.

"When I sent Clarissa and Lucy texts to let them know that I'm heading to Alabama for an Amber Alert, Lucy said that she'll make sure to send me a lot of pictures of the kids before and after Diana gets home from school," said Spencer as he passed his brother-in-law his phone as he thought about his second cousins 10-year-old Isaac and eight-year-old Abigail, "I also sent Jacob a text and asked him to send pictures of Isaac and Abigail to me," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled a bit at the picture of Bridget and Evan together before looking at his brother-in-law, "I can't believe that Evan is already seven-months-old."

"Me too, and my godmother mentioned that Evan has the same personality I had when I was Evan's age," said Spencer.

"Since Bridget and Evan both have your personality while Diana has my sister's personality, I assume that my next niece or nephew might have my sister's personality?" asked Hotch.

"I hope he or she does, but Clarissa and I agreed to wait until Evan turns two to try for another baby," said Spencer before noticing that Morgan was making himself some coffee causing him to join Morgan.

"Need some coffee too?" asked Morgan.

"Yes," said Spencer before noticing that Morgan was looking at a picture of Cate while holding the last ultrasound photo of Baby Morgan, "Since this is our first Amber alert since you found out that you are going to be a dad, how are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"I keep on thinking about the baby," said Morgan.

Spencer smiled, "I'm thinking about my three kids, Jack, my two second cousins, and my two godsons right now while reminding myself that they're all safe at home or are currently in school right now," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Your about to be a dad and you have to expect the world to start to feel different."

Morgan looked at the ultrasound photo of the baby that his wife is currently pregnant with, "It feels so hard. Not as difficult. Literally hard. Like asphalt hard. Like pavement."

Spencer thought about the innocence that Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack have, "And children are soft."

Morgan sighed, "Yeah defenseless."

Spencer rested a hand on Morgan's arm, "That's why every day we try to make this world a little safer. If there's one thing I'm sure of, is that you and Penelope are going to be great parents."

Morgan chuckled as he thought about Spencer's BA in psychology and the experience of being a father, "Charge by the hour, Doc?" asked Morgan.

Spencer softly chuckled, "I consider this a free session because I had to give a talk like this to Hotch before my nephew was born," said Spencer before thinking about Garcia being 16-weeks pregnant, "When it comes to Garcia having her 16-week ultrasound on Friday, are you hoping to have a baby girl or a baby boy?" asked Spencer.

"I would love to have a baby boy to name after my father, but I like the idea to have a daughter who I can also call my 'Baby Girl'," said Morgan.

Spencer smiled, "As a father to two daughters, I enjoy being wrapped around Diana's and Bridget's fingers."

* * *

Spencer was looking at a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together when Sheriff Bates looked at him.

"What has you smiling while we're dealing with a child abduction?" asked Sheriff Bates.

"I'm just looking at a picture of my kids," said Spencer as he showed Sheriff Bates the picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together.

"They're beautiful and how old are they?" asked Sheriff Bates.

"Diana is five-years-old, Bridget is 17-months-old, and Evan is seven-months-old," said Spencer.

"You seem a bit young to have a five-year-old," said Sheriff Bates.

"I'm 27 and my wife and I were both 22 when Diana was born," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was sadly looking at pictures of missing 10-years-old girls as he thought about Diana, Bridget, and Abigail when Hotch and Rossi came into the room with Morgan.

"What's going on?" asked Hotch.

"Garcia, you still there?" asked Morgan.

"Present," said Garcia through the phone.

"Explain what you got," said Morgan.

"OK, I went ahead and went further back looking for similar cases and I made the search national," said Garcia.

Rossi noticed the pictures of missing girls, "All these are hits?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah. there's 30 of them. They go as far back as 1909. Rapid City, South Dakota, Taos, New Mexico, Gary, Indiana. My map is lit up like a Christmas tree," said Garcia.

Hotch looked at the fliers as he instantly thought about Diana and Bridget as he made a mental note to see his nieces after this case, "All these girls were abducted and had their parents killed?" asked Hotch.

"The time between the kills was long enough and the regions of the country so spread out that it never showed up as serial," said Spencer.

"What the hell is this?" asked Rossi.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's been going on for generations," said Morgan.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "After this case, I need to really spend some time with my nieces."

"I'm already planning that Diana and Bridget will sleep with Clarissa and me after this case. If we make it home on time you can join Diana, Bridget, and me on a trip to the aquarium on Saturday because Clarissa and I already promised my grandparents on joining them for a Sabbath meal on Friday before going to the synagogue," said Spencer.

"Are your grandparents settling in OK?" asked Rossi.

"They're pretty much settled in at my aunt's house and they came over for Sunday dinner," said Spencer before he decided to focus on the case.

* * *

The next day Spencer was sitting in the back seat of an SUV with Jordan when he looked at the mother of one of Diana's friends from school, "You OK?" asked Spencer.

"I will be since I woke up a bit earlier so I could talk to Allison and Gavin before my husband took them to school," said Jordan.

"I talked to Diana, Bridget, and Evan this morning before Diana rode to school with her teacher and Aria," said Spencer.

"And Principal Wilke doesn't have a problem with Diana getting a ride to and from school from her teacher?" asked Jordan.

"Principal Wilke knows that Diana's teacher is a family friend when it comes to Mrs. O' Conner and her daughter living across the street from Clarissa, the kids, and me while attending the same church. When Clarissa was subbing for Nurse Shelly last year, there were times that Clarissa gave Aria a ride to school when Mrs. O' Conner was home sick or had to attend a conference," said Spencer just as Morgan pulled up at the latest crime scene.

* * *

Spencer entered the room where Lynn was sitting in with a female officer and looked at the officer, "May I please speak to Lynn alone?" asked Spencer.

"Go ahead," said the female officer as she looked at Lynn, "I'll get you some chocolate and juice," said the officer before walking out of the room.

A few seconds later Spencer was sitting by Lynn who looked at him, "Who are you?" asked Lynn.

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm an FBI agent just like Agents Todd and Rossi," said Spencer as he showed Lynn his badge before giving the girl a sad smile, "I understand what your going through because my biological parents died in a car accident when I was four and my aunt and uncle who adopted me died in a car accident when I was 19."

Lynn started crying causing Spencer to look at Lynn, "Is it OK if I give you a hug?" asked Spencer gently.

Lynn nodded and a few seconds later Spencer was giving Lynn a hug, "I want to tell you that you'll have good and bad days while you grieve the loss of your parents and get over your abduction, but knowing your aunt and uncle they'll make sure that you never forget your parents like my aunt and uncle did with me," said Spencer as he used his thumbs to wipe Lynn's tears before he pulled a quarter from behind Lynn's ear causing the young girl to giggle.

"How did you do that?" asked Lynn.

"A magician never tells his secrets," said Spencer.

Lynn noticed Spencer's dinged up wedding band, "Do you have kids of your own?" asked Lynn.

Spencer nodded, "A five-year-old daughter, a 17-month-old daughter, and a seven-month-old son," said Spencer before he pulled out a business card from his wallet and quickly scrawled his personal cell phone number, "I want you to call me if your ever struggling because I find that its easy to talk to people who know what its like to become an orphan. If I don't answer my phone, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Lynn looked at the card that contained Spencer's personal cell phone number, "Thank you," said Lynn before she hugged Spencer again.

"Your welcome," said Spencer before smirking a bit, "Have you ever heard of physics magic?" asked Spencer.

"No, but is it another magic trick?" asked Lynn.

Spencer nodded before looking at Lynn, "I need you to cover your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them."

"OK," said Lynn as she covered her eyes.

Less than a minute later Spencer had his bottle rocket set up and fizzing.

"Nothing's happening," said Lynn.

"Just watch," said Spencer as he disguised his voice to sound like an evil scientist.

A few seconds later the film canister shot up and flew across the room and hit the window while Lynn started to giggle just as the female officer returned.

"What just hit the window?" asked the female officer.

"Dr. Reid did physics magic for me," said Lynn before looking at Spencer, "Can you please do that again?" asked Lynn.

"Sure," said Spencer as he looked at Lynn and the officer, "I need you to close your eyes."

Lynn and the female officer closed their eyes and less than a minute later Lynn was giggling again while the film canister flew across the room and hit the window causing the officer to look at Spencer, "You're good with Lynn."

"I have a five-year-old daughter, a 17-month-old daughter, a seven-month-old son, and a three-year-old nephew back home in Washington D.C.," said Spencer.

"I have two kids myself," said the officer before Spencer's phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was Clarissa.

"It's my wife calling," said Spencer before looking at Lynn, "Please remember to call me if you ever need anything," said Spencer as he left the room as he answered his phone, "What's up?" asked Spencer.

"Do you know when you are coming home?" asked Clarissa.

"We arrested the unsubs and found the missing girl, so I'll be home before bedtime," said Spencer.

"That's great, and I assume that you need the kids to sleep with us?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"They can sleep with us tonight, but I have plans for you tomorrow night, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer chuckled before he took a few minutes to talk to Diana, Bridget, and Evan as he helped his team pack up.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was locking up his revolver when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Your home, daddy!" exclaimed Diana as she made a flying leap towards her daddy.

Spencer easily caught Diana, "I missed you, Diana."

"I missed you too, daddy," said Diana.

Isaac and Abigail walked over with Bridget on Isaac's hip.

"Dada!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Bridget!" exclaimed Spencer.

As soon as Isaac and Abigail reached them, Spencer accepted Bridget from Isaac.

"Daddy missed you while I was away," said Spencer.

"I miss you too, Dada," said Bridget.

A few seconds later Abigail looked at her second cousin, "Daddy and aunt Maeve told me that you really needed to see me."

Spencer smiled at the little girl who had his aunt Mary's auburn hair while having the same brown eyes as him, "Your daddy's right," said Spencer just as Clarissa and Maeve came into the living room with Evan.

"Dada!" exclaimed Evan.

"I missed you, Evan," said Spencer before he kissed his wife, "Hi."

"Hi," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Maeve, "Where's Jacob?" asked Spencer.

"He and Ellen are having a date night and I was babysitting my niece and nephew when Clarissa invited us over for dinner," said Maeve.

Spencer's stomach growled causing Clarissa to look at her husband.

"Speaking of dinner, Maeve and I kept your dinner warm in the oven," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, Bridget, Abigail, and Isaac, "You guys can each have a cookie while your daddy or uncle Spencer eats his dinner."

"Yay!" cheered Abigail and Isaac as they followed their aunt towards the kitchen while Clarissa motioned her husband to come with them.

"You OK?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his daughters who were still on his hips while hearing Abigail's excited chatter from the kitchen.

"I am," said Spencer.

* * *

Over three hours later Spencer and Clarissa were asleep in their bed with Diana and Bridget between their parents while Evan slept in his co-sleeper crib.

* * *

 _A/N: Baby Morgan's gender will be revealed in the next chapter!_

 _When it comes to Diana getting a ride to and from school from her teacher, I know that it wouldn't be frowned upon at all because Diana has known Mrs. O' Conner her entire life and Mrs. O' Conner babysat Diana, Bridget, and Evan a few times while the principal approves Diana carpooling with school with her teacher and one of her best friends._


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, ms. Ladyaries08, and Angel Wings00 for reviewing chapter 60.

 _This chapter starts the Monday after the last chapter and I hope everyone enjoys the surprises I include_ _in this chapter!_

* * *

Diana was eating breakfast with her parents, siblings, and Lucy when she looked at her parents who were both taking drinks of orange juice at the same time, "Can I please have a little brother by the end of this year?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa both did spit takes causing Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy to all start laughing while Spencer and Clarissa wiped their mouths and the table.

"You should have waited until mommy and daddy weren't eating or drinking anything before you said something like that to your parents, Diana," said Lucy as she patted Spencer's and Clarissa's upper backs, "Are you two OK?" asked Lucy.

Spencer and Clarissa both nodded as they regained their composure before Spencer looked at his oldest daughter while Clarissa stayed silent, "Is Evan too boring for you?" asked Spencer.

"Evan's not too boring for me, but Evan needs a little brother that he can play with every day because I already have a little sister to play with every day," said Diana as she gave her little sister a dimpled smile causing Bridget to smile back.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later, Spencer approached Emily, Garcia, and Morgan with a cup of coffee that he picked up on his way to work when Garcia looked at him, "Reid, we need a DOB on Prentiss," said Garcia.

Spencer shook his head as he looked at Garcia, "Are you dealing with what my wife calls 'baby brain' that causes you to forget that Emily's birthday is three days after mine?" asked Spencer as he ignored Emily's glare.

"Yes," said Garcia as she looked at the paper, "Libra I should have known," said Garcia as she started to read out loud, "A romantic opportunity may experience a slight hitch thanks to the pesky lunar influence which could have you dipping into a rather chilly mood. If being demonstrative and warm is difficult, then neutralize this temporary cold front with a simple but affectionate gesture."

"I have a simple gesture," said Emily as she flipped the bird just as JJ joined them.

"Hey. You guys ready to gather?" asked JJ.

Spencer, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia all smiled at the sight of JJ who had her blonde hair cut to shoulder length.

"Well, look at you, miss thing. First day back and you're all business," said Morgan.

JJ smiled, "Well, it's either dive right in or confront my separation anxiety."

Garcia rubbed her 17-week pregnant stomach, "It's tough being away from him, huh?" asked Garcia as she watched her husband walk away.

"Yeah," said JJ.

Garcia instantly noticed a ring on JJ's finger causing her to grab JJ's hand, "Oh, hey, that's new, isn't it?" asked Garcia.

"Yeah, Citrine. It's Henry's birthstone. Will and I both got one," said JJ.

"Oh, that's sweet," said Garcia before looking at Spencer, "Since Clarissa has jewelry that has Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's birthstones on it, do you have any jewelry with the kids' birthstones on them?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain causing JJ, Emily, and Garcia to see a gold ring with the birthstones for October and December on one side while the other side had the birthstones from June, August, and December.

"When did you get that?" asked Garcia.

"Clarissa got me this ring for Christmas and I prefer to wear this ring close to my heart," said Spencer.

JJ looked at the newspaper in Garcia's hand, "You done with this?" asked JJ as she gestured to the newspaper.

"All yours," said Garcia as she passed JJ the newspaper.

"Thank you," said JJ.

A few seconds later Spencer looked at JJ as they headed to the conference room, "When it comes to having three kids myself, it will eventually get easier to leave your child."

"How hard was it for Clarissa when she returned to work?" asked JJ.

"It was much harder for her after Evan was born, but thankfully Lucy makes sure to send us pictures of the kids before and after Diana gets home from school to reassure us that the kids are fine with her," said Spencer.

"At least Will and I already found a nanny that Will, Henry, and I all love while not judging Will and me for our careers," said JJ.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone including Garcia was in the conference room when Garcia looked at the team, "Before I head to my lair, Derek and I decided that we need to tell you the gender," said Garcia.

Everyone smiled when JJ looked at Garcia, "A boy or a girl?" asked JJ.

Garcia and Morgan exchanged smiles before they looked at Spencer, Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Rossi.

"A girl," said Morgan.

"A boy," said Garcia.

Spencer's, Emily's, Hotch's, and Rossi's eyes went wide as they realized what Morgan and Garcia said.

"Fraternal twins?" asked Spencer.

Garcia nodded, "Which I'm really happy about because Derek and I agreed on having two kids while this pregnancy has already been labeled high risk because of my scar from getting shot and requires me to need a C-section while surgery might be needed to fix scar tissue," said Garcia as she and Morgan accepted hugs or handshakes from their teammates.

"Have you two thought about childcare yet?" asked Hotch.

"My mom's in the process of moving out here since she wants to help take care of her grandchildren instead of us hiring a nanny," said Morgan.

xxxxxx

After briefing was over, Spencer sent Clarissa a text message.

OTHER THAN FINDING OUT THAT MORGAN AND GARCIA ARE CURRENTLY EXPECTING BOY/GIRL TWINS, I'M HEADING TO OLYMPIA, WASHINGTON RIGHT NOW. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU AND THE KIDS. ~ SR

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer smiled at the sight of his wife's face on his laptop, "Hi Clarissa," said Spencer.

"Before we talk about our day, I've been thinking about what we talked about around Christmas and Diana's request this morning and during my annual exam today I got Dr. Larson to remove my IUD," said Clarissa.

Spencer's eyes went wide before his face broke into a huge grin, "So you're ready to try for another baby?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "When it comes to Diana turning five a few weeks ago, Evan turning one this June, and Bridget turning two this August, I think we're ready since we already started on potty training Bridget since she turned 17-months-old."

Spencer thought about how many weeks it took him to get Clarissa pregnant with Bridget after she had her IUD removed over a week after his 25th birthday, "Is there a certain time you want our fourth child to be born?" asked Spencer.

"Around Diana's sixth birthday and Christmas, so our fourth child would be born while you're on leave between Christmas and New Years," said Clarissa.

Spencer quickly did the math before smiling, "Perfect," said Spencer before he and Clarissa yawned at the same time.

"We both need to get some sleep since its 11 PM here in DC and 8 PM in Olympia, and I know that you are going to wake up around 7:30 AM our time so you can talk to the kids before Diana leaves for school and I leave for work," said Clarissa.

Spencer blushed a bit causing Clarissa to smirk, "No need to get flustered about waking up earlier when your three hours behind the East Coast time zone because that shows that you are a really devoted father when it comes to making sure to talk to the kids before bedtime and when they wake up in the morning."

* * *

The next morning at 4:30 AM Pacific time, Spencer smiled as he saw Clarissa's, Diana's, Bridget's, Evan's faces on his laptop, "Good morning," said Spencer.

"Good morning, daddy," said Diana.

"Good orning, Dada," said Bridget.

"Dada!" screeched Evan.

"When do you think you will be home, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Hopefully I'll be home this weekend so we can go on our monthly father/daughter date, Diana," said Spencer before winking at Clarissa, "We'll also have our date night too.:

"I'm excited about our date, daddy," said Diana.

"Have you thought of what you want to do?" asked Spencer.

"Can we please go to the International Spy Museum?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about the International Spy Museum being Diana's current favorite museum when it came to all the museums that they have visited in Washington DC on his weekends off, "We can go there," said Spencer just as he heard the doorbell rang.

"That must be Mrs. O' Conner and Aria so I can ride with them to school," said Diana.

"Please be a good girl while having fun at school, Diana," said Spencer.

"I promise, daddy," said Diana as she blew her daddy a few kisses causing Spencer to catch them.

"Caught them, bumblebee," said Spencer before he exchanged 'love yous' with the kids and Clarissa before he turned off his laptop so he could get another hour and a half of sleep.

* * *

Spencer and his teammates were flying home from Olympia, Washington as he looked at a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan with Lucy when Rossi joined him.

"You OK?" asked Rossi.

Spencer looked at the cousin of his children's nanny, "When it comes to your cousin being my children's nanny while she also helps Clarissa and me with cooking and cleaning, do you think that we're putting too much pressure on Lucy?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all," said Rossi before smiling a bit, "Ever since I was reunited with Lucy, she has been telling me about how much she loves working for you and Clarissa because you and Clarissa really helped her heal over the deaths of her husband and son while Diana, Bridget, and Evan are practically the grandchildren she always wished for."

"The kids all love Lucy too," said Spencer before thinking about Lucy's recent 53rd birthday, "Clarissa and I agreed that we're going to be sad for when its eventually time to hire a new nanny for the kids when Lucy's ready to retire or when she's ready to her to join her husband and son," said Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Spencer entered Diana's bedroom and smiled at the sight oldest daughter sleeping before he rested a hand on her shoulder, "Its time to wake up for school, Diana," said Spencer in a sing-song voice.

Diana's eyes flew open and as soon as she had her glasses on and her vision cleared she hugged and kissed her daddy, "I missed you during the three nights and four days you were in Olympia, daddy."

"I missed you, mommy, and your siblings too," said Spencer as he hugged and kissed his daughter just as Diana's stomach growled, "We might as well get you ready for school before we go downstairs for some breakfast," said Spencer as he helped his oldest daughter get out of bed.

xxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later Spencer was happily greeting Bridget and Evan who were both happy to have their daddy home before Spencer helped Lucy finish up making breakfast.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope everyone is excited about me planning on adding onto the Reid family much sooner than I planned because other than the stoylines that are coming up, I needed something good to outweigh the bad._

 _I'm thinking about Spencer and Clarissa having a total of six kids together._


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

 _A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, criminalmindsrocks, ms. ladyaries08, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 61._  
 _This chapter starts on February 5th of 2009, so Bridget will be turning 18-months-old and Evan will be turning eight-months-old in this chapter._

* * *

Clarissa woke up to her husband talking in his sleep causing her to turn on the lamp.

"Tobias help me!" shouted Spencer in his sleep.

Clarissa realized that her husband was having a nightmare and quickly got out from underneath the covers and pinned her husband down by using her hands to hold down her husband's arms and her knees pinning down her husband's legs, "Spence, wake up. Your safe in bed with your wife and not in Georgia," said Clarissa before she started to repeat the mantra while praying that Diana, Bridget, and Evan don't wake up.

After Clarissa repeated her mantra for a minute, Spencer's eyes shot open.

"Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa wiped the tears that were falling down her husband's face, "You were having a nightmare about the Hankel torturing you."

Spencer sighed as he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on as he grabbed his phone and saw the date on the screen, "Later on this evening will mark the second anniversary of the night Hankel abducted me."

"I know, Spence," said Clarissa as she moved her husband's bangs out of his face and grimaced at the amount of sweat in her husband's hair before feeling his t-shirt that was soaked with sweat, "You definitely need a shower to clean the cold sweat off of you while I most likely have to change the sheets."

"Sorry," said Spencer.

"Its OK, Spence," said Clarissa just as they heard some sobs causing Spencer and Clarissa to turn their heads to see a crying Diana standing in the doorway with the stuffed Babar elephant that once belonged to Spencer as a child in her arms.

"Daddy?" asked Diana.

"Did my bad dream wake you up?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as she nervously walked into the room, "Are you OK, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I will be because mommy's going to take care of me," said Spencer as he hugged his daughter, "I'm so sorry that I scared you, bumblebee."

"It's OK because mommy, uncle Aaron, and Lucy all told me about the symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. Can I take care of you too, daddy?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her oldest daughter, "Daddy is going to take a quick shower to clean himself up, but why don't you help me put clean sheets on the bed and when daddy gets out of the shower we go downstairs for some hot chocolate and cookies as long as you promise to go back to sleep because of having school tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," said Diana.

* * *

After eating some cookies and drinking hot chocolate, Clarissa looked at Diana, "While daddy and I rinse out the mugs, I want you to go upstairs and use the bathroom before getting back into bed so daddy and I can tuck you back in," said Clarissa.

"Yes ma'am," said Diana as she allowed her daddy to help her get off the stool before she headed upstairs.

As soon as Diana was out of earshot, Clarissa looked at her husband, "Since it's going to be a few minutes before Diana's back in bed, you should tell me about the nightmare you had."

Spencer sighed as he started to tell his wife about the nightmare.

A few minutes later Spencer yawned, "We better check on Bridget and Evan, tuck Diana back in, and get some sleep ourselves."

Clarissa nodded as she and Spencer headed back upstairs where they each went into Bridget's and Evan's nurseries and smiled at the sight of their two youngest children sleeping in their cribs before they walked into Diana's bedroom where they saw Diana's bed empty and the stuffed Babar that once belonged to Spencer gone.

"Huh," said Spencer before looking towards his and Clarissa's bedroom, "Do you think that Diana's in our bedroom?" asked Spencer.

"We might as well go see for ourselves before we check the library," said Clarissa.

10 seconds later Spencer and Clarissa entered their bedroom to find Diana sitting up in the middle of their bed with her teddy bear.

"Why aren't you in your own bed, young lady?" asked Clarissa.

"Daddy doesn't have bad dreams if I sleep with him. So I'm hoping that sleeping with you and daddy will stop daddy from having bad dreams," said Diana as she gave her mommy her puppy dog eye look while pouting.

"You can sleep with daddy and me only for the rest of tonight, but tomorrow night your sleeping in your own bed, young lady," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned while Spencer snickered causing Clarissa to slap her husband on the chest.

"I really wish that you didn't teach Diana and Bridget how to use their eyes and pout to get what they want," grumbled Clarissa.

"Please join me in bed so I can recite one of my most favorite chapter books to you and daddy before we all go back to sleep," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other while Spencer decided to bring up Diana's favorite book, "Despite all of the books that have been read to you or you read by yourself, "Matilda" is still your favorite?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her hair bounced, "Matilda is a genius like me in both the book and movie, but I wish that I could be telekinetic like her."

Spencer and Clarissa softly chuckled as they joined their oldest daughter in bed and a minute later Diana was using her eidetic memory to recite "Matilda" by Roald Dahl out loud to her parents.

* * *

Over a week later a grinning Spencer who was wearing his best suit with a white dress shirt and purple tie was standing behind a grinning Diana who was wearing a new purple dress while wearing a corsage on her wrist as Clarissa took a picture of Spencer and Diana together.

"Now you two go make your dinner reservations at Olive Garden before having fun at the father/daughter dance at Diana's school," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the look of excitement on Diana's face as she told her that on February 13th there was going to be a Valentine's Day dance and the girls who were able to attend were suppose to bring their daddy, uncle, or grandfather as her date while the boys brought their mother, aunt, or grandmother as his date, "We'll have a great time, Clarissa."

"We'll have fun, mommy," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer was helping Diana get buckled into her booster seat in Clarissa's mini-van before he drove Diana and himself to Olive Garden for their dinner date.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Spencer was happily spinning Diana on the dance floor while Jordan Todd and her husband Daniel danced next to them with Allison and Gavin.

* * *

The next day during lunch, Diana looked at her parents, "Can we please make heart-shaped sugar cookies before you two go out for Valentine's Day?" asked Diana before she took another bite of her heart-shaped grilled cheese sandwich.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "We were already planning on making cookies this afternoon.

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Bridget.

Evan who was sitting in his high chair with baby food all over his face clapped his hands, "Aye!"

* * *

After Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget all finished decorating the homemade heart-shaped sugar cookies, Spencer smirked as he grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Clarissa's face while Diana and Bridget laughed.

As soon as Clarissa cleaned up her glasses, she looked at her husband who was laughing along with Diana and Bridget, "Oh it's on," said Clarissa as she grabbed two handfuls of flour and threw the flour at her husband.

"Food fight!" exclaimed Diana as she grabbed some flour and threw it at her little sister.

* * *

Five minutes later Lucy was walking downstairs with Evan on her hip just as they heard Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget all laughing, "Let's go see what mommy, daddy, and your big sisters are doing, Evan," said Lucy as she tickled the nearly eight-month-old baby boy's belly.

Evan giggled as his nanny carried him towards the kitchen and a few seconds later he laughed as he watched his mommy throw flour in his daddy's face.

Lucy clucked her tongue at the sight of Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget all covered with flour and leftover homemade icing, "I only go upstairs for five minutes to collect Evan and I come in here to see the kitchen a disaster and the four of you covered in flour and icing?" asked Lucy before shaking her head, "Sometimes I wonder if there are five kids underneath this roof instead of three kids."

Diana pointed at her father, "Daddy started it."

Lucy laughed, "I bet he did," said Lucy as she grabbed a camera that was nearby, "I might as well take a picture for the current photo album that's being put together before you guys clean up the kitchen before you four clean yourselves up."

Clarissa looked at the clock, "After we shower, we might as well get dressed up for our date night."

"And after Diana and Bridget are cleaned up, I'll be taking the kids over to Alex's since Alex invited the kids and me to a sleepover tonight," said Lucy.

* * *

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Spencer and Clarissa were getting into the shower together while Lucy gave Diana, Bridget, and Evan their baths.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were talking and laughing over an Italian dinner and sparkling wine in one of their favorite Italian restaurants before they went home to have the house to themselves.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling on the couch as they watched Diana, Bridget, and Evan play with blocks together when Spencer sighed sadly.

"Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I just can't believe that Bridget's 18-months-old," said Spencer quietly.

"I can't believe that Evan turned eight-months-old today, Spence," said Clarissa just as Bridget tugged hers and Spencer's hands.

"Yes Bridget?" asked Spencer.

"Pway wit us," said Bridget as she used her eyes while pouting.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other and grinned before they joined their three children on the floor.

* * *

Three days later Spencer was going through Zoe's notes when Rossi looked at him, "See anything else in there?" asked Rossi.

Spencer looked up to make eye contact with Rossi, "Just the notations of an observant student. I've been thinking, though. Zoe got all of her information from the newspapers and from Paula McConnell's column. There's no way she could have known about every homicide in the city."  
Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Well, not every homicide's reported in the papers."

Spencer looked down at the journal in front of him, "So how do we know the unsub didn't commit more murders than the ones noted in her journals?" asked Spencer.

"We don't," said Rossi.

Spencer started to read through the journal more while not noticing that Rossi was watching him focus on the journal.

"We can check missing persons and see if anyone was last seen in the unsub's operating zone," said Hotch.

Rossi watched Spencer grab a few files and crime scene photos and started to go through them as he flashed back to one of the conversations they had on the day he met 21-year-old Spencer on the day that Spencer married Hotch's little sister, "Hmm."

Spencer quickly looked up and looked at Rossi while thinking about if he did anything wrong, "What?" asked Spencer.

Rossi thought about Spencer currently being 27-years-old, "Well, a young person's mind is so active- Yours, Zoe's, and I imagine this unsub's, too."

Hotch nodded as he thought back to the questions that 19-year-old Spencer asked him on the day his sister dragged Spencer along for his and Clarissa's lunch date, "I think when we get him, he'll be curious. He'll ask questions just like you did on the day Clarissa brought you along for lunch."

Spencer's face turned beet red just as JJ stormed into the room.

"Rossi heads up. She knows," hissed JJ just as Sheila Hawkes stood in the doorway.

"Did you do this?" asked a crying Sheila as she held up a receipt, "I don't need or want your money. I have taken care of my daughter for 22 years, and she is still my responsibility. I don't need any help from you. You didn't even know her."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," said Rossi.

Spencer locked eyes with his brother-in-law

"Just leave us alone," cried Sheila before she left.

A few seconds later Detective Brady came into the room as he finished up a phone call, "All right," said Detective Brady as he hung up and looked at Spencer, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ, "We found another body. East Cleveland. Strangulation marks," said Detective Brady before walking away.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Let's go, Reid."

* * *

As they were heading back to the station, Spencer's cell phone rang causing Spencer's eyebrows to raise when he saw that it was Washington International School causing him to quickly answer, "Is Diana OK?" asked Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Diana?" asked a whispering Hotch.

Spencer nodded.

"I'm OK, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer sighed in relief as he looked at his watch and noticed that it was lunchtime at Diana's school, "Aren't you suppose to be eating lunch at school, Diana?" asked Spencer.

"I am, but I really wanted to tell you that I got a 100% on my math test and that one of my top front teeth is loose," said Diana.

"That's great, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Are you with uncle Aaron right now?" asked Diana.

"I am," said Spencer.

"Can you please put him on speaker so I can tell him the good news myself?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Here's a heads up that I'm with one of the detectives right now, Diana. But you can talk for a minute before I have to get back to work and you go eat the lunch that mommy or Lucy packed for you."

"OK daddy," said Diana.

Spencer put his phone on speaker, "You are now on speaker, Diana."

"Hi uncle Aaron," said Diana.

"Hello, Diana. Why are you calling your daddy when you're supposed to be eating lunch at school right now?" asked Hotch.

"I wanted to tell daddy and you that I got a 100% on my math test and I have another loose tooth," said Diana.

"I'm so proud of you, Diana. And when your daddy and I get back from Ohio, I'll make sure to come over to see your loose tooth before I take you out for ice cream," said Hotch while ignoring the slight glare that Spencer was giving him.

"OK uncle Aaron. I have to go and eat my now and please stay safe," said Diana.

"I promise to stay safe and I love you, Diana," said Spencer.

"I love you too, daddy. I love you, uncle Aaron," said Diana before she hung up.

Detective Brady looked between Spencer and Hotch, "Uncle Aaron?" asked Detective Brady.

"Dr. Reid has been married to my baby sister for over six years," said Hotch.

"Oh," said Detective Brady before looking at Spencer, "How old is Diana?" asked Detective Brady.

"Diana just turned five in December and she's currently in the second grade because of having an IQ of 168, an eidetic memory like me, while reading 19,000 words per a minute," said Spencer.

Detective Brady whistled, "You must be very proud of her."

"I am, but sometimes I wonder if Diana's smarter than me," said Spencer.

"Any other kids?" asked Detective Brady.

"An 18-month-old daughter and an eight-month-old son, and my wife and I are hoping to be holding our fourth child by the end of this year," said Spencer before he put his hands over his mouth.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "You and Clarissa are ready to give me another niece or nephew to spoil?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Evan will be turning one in less than four months while Bridget turns two this August, and Diana pointed out that Evan needs a little brother of his own because she has Bridget."

Hotch chuckled, "When it comes to Diana being a genius like you and having my sister's spitfire personality; Diana's really going to be a force to be reckoned with as she gets older."

"I know, but I'm praying that my fourth child has Clarissa's personality because Bridget and Evan have my personality," said Spencer.

* * *

As they were flying home from Ohio, Spencer walked over to Rossi and sat down across from him. "Clarissa and Lucy told me to tell you that you're coming home with me tonight," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Rossi.

"When I'm feeling down about the aftermath of a case, cuddling with Diana, Bridget, and Evan always cheer me up while Clarissa and Lucy decide to cook one of my favorite foods so Lucy wants you to come over and play with the kids while she cooks you one of your favorite foods," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Lucy's already planning on making spaghetti carbonara while Bridget and Evan eat spaghetti."

"Has Evan eaten spaghetti yet?" asked Rossi.

"Evan just turned eight-months-old on Sunday, and Clarissa told me that she's ready to introduce Evan to pasta tonight," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing him to see a picture of Bridget and Evan together and showed Rossi the picture of Bridget and Evan.

Rossi looked at the picture of Bridget and Evan sitting together on the floor as they build a tower of blocks together, "I can't believe how big Bridget and Evan are getting."

"Me too, and I'm sad about Bridget turning two in less than six months while Evan just turned eight-months-old," said Spencer.

"Has Evan showed any signs of being ready to walk yet?" asked Rossi.

"He's already standing up in his crib while holding onto the railing while standing up while holding onto furniture, but Diana and Bridget both took their first steps when they were both nine-months-old," said Spencer.

"So if Evan's a lot like his big sisters, he'll take his first steps at nine-months-old," said Rossi.

* * *

Spencer followed his teammates off the elevator and into the bullpen where Penelope was standing as she rubbed her 20-week pregnant stomach.

"Derek I really need you to rest your hand on my baby bump now!" exclaimed Garcia.

Morgan quickly walked over to his wife and rested his hand on his wife's stomach and a few seconds later his eyes went wide, "The babies are finally kicking?" asked Morgan.

Garcia nodded, "I told them that you were coming home today and they just started kicking," said Garcia before looking at Spencer, Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Rossi, "Before you guys get busy, please come feel the babies kick."

A few seconds later Spencer, JJ, Emily, Hotch, and Rossi all took turns feeling the Morgan twins kick.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Rossi entered the Reid family home, and as soon as Spencer locked up his revolver in his safe he quickly scooped up Diana and Bridget and settled both girls on his hips, "Daddy missed you two girls so much while I was in Ohio," said Spencer.

"Bridget, Evan, and I all missed you, daddy," said Diana while Bridget nodded agreement.

"I miss you, Dada," said Bridget.

"Where's Evan?" asked Spencer.

"He's right there," said Diana as she pointed to where Evan was standing up while holding onto a coffee table.

Spencer's eyes went wide causing him to quickly set down Diana and Bridget, "Go get mommy and Lucy and have them turn on the video camera."

"OK daddy," said Diana as she hurried off to the kitchen while Rossi scooped up Bridget.

Spencer took a few steps closer to Evan just as Clarissa quickly joined him while Lucy turned on the video camera.

"Look at you, big guy," said Spencer.

Evan grinned at his mommy and daddy, "Mama. Dada."

"Do you want a hug from daddy?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Evan.

Spencer pouted at his son while a giggling Clarissa looked at her baby boy, "What about a hug from mommy?" asked Clarissa.

Evan gave a big grin as he let go of the end table and took 14 wobbly steps towards his mommy's arms before falling into them.  
"Mommy's so proud of you, little man," said Clarissa as she lifted up her baby boy and hugged and kissed him.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Clarissa and Evan while being careful to not squish his son, "Daddy's proud of you too," said Spencer as he kissed his son before Diana and Bridget joined them causing Spencer to scoop up his daughters who both kissed Evan.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm off to eat lunch before I make chocolate chip and peanut butter chip cookies from scratch._


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5 for being the 350th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, southernbeauty13, ms ladyaries08, Angel Wings00, and Guest for reviewing chapter 62.

 _To the guest reviewer who reviewed chapters 48 through 52, I prefer a pen name or a first name if you aren't logged in or don't have an account._

 _I posted a new one-shot that takes place between chapters 47 & 48 of this story called September 11th because of today being the 17th anniversary of the 9/11 terrorist attacks. So please check out that short and sweet one-shot. I was only a second grader who was over a month away from turning eight-years-old when the 9/11 terrorist attacks happen, so I remember my second-grade teacher sitting my classmates and me down telling us about the four plane crashes like it was yesterday. Thank you everyone who has risked their lives that day or are currently defending this country right now._

* * *

Spencer smiled at Evan who was sitting up on his own on the floor, "Can you show me where your nose is, Evan?" asked Spencer.  
Evan grinned at his daddy as he touched his nose.

"Good job, tadpole," said Spencer before he thought of another body part, "Where's your belly button?" asked Spencer.

Evan quickly patted his belly.

"Good job, tadpole," said Spencer before tilting his head, "What about your toes?" asked Spencer.

Evan quickly touched his feet causing Spencer to grin.

"What about your right ear?" asked Spencer.

Evan quickly put his hand on his left ear.

"Left ear?" asked Spencer.

Evan touched his left ear just as Merton came over to them causing the eight-month-old baby boy to grin and point at the white Maine Coon cat, "Cat."

Spencer grinned, "That's Merton the cat."

Merton walked over to Evan and placed his head underneath Evan's hand.

"Can you gently pat Merton?" asked Spencer.

Evan grinned as he patted his six-year-old companion who purred, "Cat."

"Good job, buddy," said Spencer when Daisy joined them, "Hello Daisy," said Spencer as he petted his oldest daughter's four-year-old Bichon Frise Daisy.

"Og," said Evan.

Spencer quickly translated what his son said as he grinned at his son, "Your right about Daisy being a dog," said Spencer as he watched his son pet Daisy.

Evan yawned causing Spencer to smile, "I guess that its nap time for you and daddy is going to work on a few consults as you nap."

A few minutes later Spencer was in his home office working on one of the consults he took home to work on during the weekend as Evan peacefully slept in his crib.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer smiled as he let his oldest brother-in-law and three-year-old nephew into the house.

"Hi uncle Spence," said Jack as he hugged his favorite uncle's legs.

Spencer grinned as he scooped up his favorite nephew, "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you, Jack-Attack," grinned Spencer as he hugged his nephew.

Jack grinned, "Where is Auntie Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget?" asked Jack.

"They're attending a girls-only event at church, so I'm stuck at home with Evan," said Spencer.

Jack looked around for his cousin, "Where is Evan?" asked Jack.

"He's upstairs taking a nap, but he should be awake soon," said Spencer before grinning at his nephew, "I don't know if your daddy told you yet, but Evan took his first steps a few days ago."

Jack nodded at his uncle, "Daddy show me a video of Evan walking," said Jack just as Evan's voice sounded through the baby monitor.

"Dada?" asked Evan.

Spencer checked his watch and sighed, "Evan's naps are getting shorter," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law and nephew, "I'm going to go grab Evan quick."

"OK Uncle Spence," said Jack.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Should I prepare a bottle for Evan?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "There are a few bottles of milk that just need to be warmed up and Jack can have a cookie that was made this morning," said Spencer as he hurried towards the stairs.

Hotch looked at his son, "Let's go fix your cousin a bottle while you have a cookie."

* * *

Five minutes later Spencer walked into the kitchen with a toddling Evan beside him causing Hotch to grin at his nephew.

"Hi," said Evan as he waved at his favorite uncle and cousin.

"Look at you, Evan!" said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his son, Please say hi to Jack."

Evan looked up at his cousin who was sitting on a stool, "Hi Ack!"

Jack who had cookie crumbs on his face grinned at his cousin, "Hi Evan."

Hotch quickly scooped up his nephew and placed him in his high chair and handed Evan his bottle causing Evan to quickly sign 'thank you' to his uncle, "Your welcome, Evan," said Hotch.

Evan started to drink his mommy's milk while Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "He's really well mannered."

Spencer smiled a bit, "It turns out that Diana's been teaching Evan that it's important to say please and thank you."

"Just like she did with Bridget," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Diana loves being a big sister."

"What about Bridget?" asked Hotch.

"She loves Evan," said Spencer before remembering what's going on Monday morning, "I'll need to come into work late on Monday morning because of Bridget having her first occupational therapy appointment."

"How did Diana react to the news about her sister being autistic?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "She took the news very well because she already knows that I'm autistic while she just got a new classmate who moved here from Iowa that has autism."

* * *

The next day at church Reverend Alden looked at his congregation, "How many of you remember our time at a family camp at my sister's and brother-in-law's ranch during Father's Day of 2006?" asked Reverend Alden.

Spencer, Clarissa, Lucy, the Barry's, and a bunch of other families raised their hands.

"Good because it's our church's turn to take over that ranch for Father's Day weekend and there are 20 cabins available for families who wouldn't be able to sleep in tents," said Reverend Alden before he started his sermon.

* * *

Over 45 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were fixing themselves some coffee when Peter and Sarah Barry approached them with Dominic.

"Are you guys going to participate in this year's family camp?" asked Peter.

Spencer and Clarissa grinned at each other before grinning at their friends.

"We already arranged to have Friday through Tuesday of Father's Day weekend off through our bosses because we told them that we're going camping that weekend," said Clarissa.

"Are you guys, the kids, and Lucy are going?" asked Sarah.

"We signed up to attend Camp Faith five minutes ago and we're already getting a cabin because of Diana's asthma," said Spencer.

"How many asthma attacks did Diana have last week?" asked Sarah.

"She didn't have any at all, but hopefully she'll outgrow her asthma like I did when I was a kid," said Clarissa just as Bridget ran over to them as she clutched her ears.

"Too noisy?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded as tears fell down her face causing Spencer to scoop up his youngest daughter, "I might as well go grab your noise cancellation headphones from the van," said Spencer before looking at Clarissa who was holding Evan on her hip, "While I go grab Bridget's headphones, do you need anything else from the van?" asked Spencer.

"Don't think so because there's plenty of diapers in Evan's diaper bag," said Clarissa.

"I'll take Bridget with me so she can calm down outside," said Spencer.

"Reverend Alden did say we can use his office if we need to," said Clarissa.

Spencer gave Clarissa and Evan each a kiss, "I'll be back as soon as possible," said Spencer before he walked away with Bridget while waving at Diana who was playing with Courtney and Isabel.

* * *

Spencer was leaning against the front passenger side of an SUV when Emily got out and made her way towards him.

"Um... I don't get it. I thought Hotch said we were going to meet a madam here," said Emily.

Spencer and Emily started walking towards the house while Spencer looked at Emily, "Actually, there's a lot of overlap between real estate and sex work. Property is a safe and inspection-free investment for large sums of cash. Your brownstone used to be owned by a gigolo."

Emily looked at Spencer in shock when a Madam named Lauren approached them.

"Well, hello, you two!" exclaimed Lauren cheerfully.

Spencer looked at and decided to take the lead because of Emily being in shock as he tried to get over the own shock of Lauren looking so much like his aunt Ethel, "Ah. Are you the..."

"Isn't this neighborhood just fabulous? And you're gonna love this house," said Lauren as she led Spencer and Emily into the house, "You two need lessons in faking it. I teach a class."

Emily who was finally out of her shock spoke up, "Uh, I'm... I'm sorry. I just... I want to be clear. You are a madam, right? You arrange dates for escorts?" asked Emily.

Lauren looked at Emily, "All I arrange are meetings. What happens between two consenting adults when that meeting is over Is something I'm not liable for. Now... who wants a scone?" asked Lauren.

Spencer and Emily quickly followed Lauren.

* * *

After eating a scone, Spencer and Emily explained their unsub before Lauren looked at them, "Oh, yes. We all know about this woman. She's terrible for business," said Lauren.

Spencer who was holding a cup of coffee in his hands looked at Lauren, "I guess there are only so many men that can, uh, afford the service you provide."

"Well, that's certainly true. But the way she's behaving, she's only hurting herself," said Lauren.

"And why is that?" asked Emily.

"An escort's client list is the most important investment she has. It's her daily income and her retirement package when she sells the list," said Lauren.

"So she isn't working with a service, is she?" asked Emily.

"No madam would allow an escort to kill off the clientele," said Lauren.

"What about the, um, type of work your employees do? We're sort of operating under the assumption that this escort is, um, killing men who... make her perform a… Specific sexual act," stuttered Spencer.

"What did you have in mind, sweetie?" asked Lauren.

Spencer held his breath as he looked at the woman who looked like his aunt Ethel and stuttered, "I... I don't even... I don't know."

"If I may. I think you're looking at this all wrong. Start with this question… Why would a man pay a woman five figures?" asked Lauren.

"It's not for sex, is it?" asked Emily.

"Of course, you've got to be good in bed to be successful," said Lauren causing Spencer to think about Diana, Bridget, and Evan being some of the reasons why Clarissa says that he's good in bed, "But that's the easy part."

"What's the difficult part?" asked Emily.

"What men want more than the no strings attached sex is a therapist. Someone who will absorb the worst parts of their personalities," said Lauren.

Spencer thought about the therapists that he has seen throughout his life, "Their fears and their insecurities."

"Everything they can't take home to their wife," added Emily.

"That's what I groom my girls to do… How to talk to these men. How to listen. Don't get me wrong. Deviancy comes with the territory. I can't tell you how many men need to be submissive as an outlet from their extremely stressful jobs. I can tell you that if the sex was the reason she was killing these men, she would have broken long before she charged $10,000," said Lauren.

"So it isn't how these men act in bed, its how they act out of it," said Spencer.

Lauren looked at Spencer, "Why are you so nervous n me, sweetie?" asked Lauren.

Spencer blushed a bit as he opened up his wallet and pulled out the last photo of him with his aunt Ethel, "You look like my late aunt Ethel."

Lauren looked at the picture of Spencer's aunt, "She must have been really special to you if you're nervous around me."

"My biological parents died when I was four causing my mom's brother and his wife aunt Ethel to adopt me and raise me until their deaths when I was 19. It's just hard to be around women who look like my aunt and men who look like my uncle," said Spencer.

Emily thought about the pictures she saw of Spencer's uncle before looking at Spencer, "That's why you're nervous around Sean."

"Sean?" asked Lauren.

"One of my two brothers-in-law," said Spencer.

Lauren noticed the engagement ring on Emily's finger and the dinged up wedding band on Spencer's finger, "You two are married to each other?" asked Lauren.

"No," said Spencer and Emily in unison.

* * *

After learning about how rotten husbands and fathers the CEOs that were murdered were, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Even though I'm still a bit angry at my grandparents for disowning my father and not be in my life until I approached them myself, I keep on thinking about the single parents at church who have either ex-wives or ex-husbands that refuses to pay child support or alimony just like these CEOs," said Spencer before shaking his head, "Aunt Ethel could have used all of the profits from her business and the cookbooks that she sold for herself, but she chose to split the profits to aunt Elena and me while living off uncle Gordon's income. After aunt Ethel died, her former employees who bought the catering business from me choose to give all the profits from the business and cookbooks sold to me as extra income," said Spencer.

"That's nice of them," said JJ.

"How many cookbooks were sold last year?" asked Emily.

"The letter I received from my lawyer told me that over 20,000 of aunt Ethel's cookbooks were sold last year," said Spencer.

"Damn," said Emily.

"What do you do with the profits from the cookbooks and the catering business?" asked JJ.

"A third of the profits I receive goes towards aunt Elena's medical care, another third goes into Clarissa's and my joint saving's account, while the last third goes into the bank account that Clarissa and I set up for the kids private school tuition since my godparents firmly told Clarissa and me that they insist on paying for half of the kids school tuition," said Spencer.

"That's nice of your godparents," said JJ.

"They did the paperwork to make Diana, Bridget, and Evan legally their grandchildren since they told me that my kids are the only grandchildren they're only going to get even though I've been telling Alex that she can always adopt a child instead of doting on the kids and me," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer looked at his teammates as they flew home from Texas, "I thought that I should tell you guys that Clarissa, the kids, Lucy, and I are going to be attending Camp Faith with other families from church during Father's Day weekend this June," said Spencer.

"What is Camp Faith?" asked Morgan.

"The church that Clarissa and I became members of when we settled down in Washington DC hosts a family camp every three years around Father's Day weekend. The last time that Faith Church hosted Camp Faith was during Father's Day of 2006 when Diana was two-years-old," said Spencer.

"You, Clarissa, and Diana went?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "We did and we had a lot of fun as a family while bonding with other families," said Spencer before grinning a bit, "There's horseback riding, swimming, inner tubing, hiking, arts & crafts, a dance for the parents on Saturday night while the kids all gather in the mess hall for a movie night, and on Sunday morning Reverend Alden gives a sermon in the mess hall."

"What about the members of the church that can't go to this camp?" asked Morgan.

"There's another reverend available to give sermons to everyone who stayed behind while Reverend Alden is away with the congregation who attends camp," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer, "When it comes to the purity ring that Morgan and I found, are you going to be the type of father to give Diana, Bridget, and any other daughters you and Clarissa have each a purity ring?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded as his face turned red, "When each girl menstruates for the first time and Clarissa gives them the bird and the bees talk, I'll be buying a purity ring and taking them on a date where I'll present them the ring and make them promise not to make me a grandfather until after they get married."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Damn straight, and I'm glad that you kept my sister a virgin until she became Mrs. Spencer Reid."

"Even though I promised my aunt and uncle that I would stay a virgin until my wedding night, I thought that you would shoot me if Clarissa and I broke our promise to stay virgins until our wedding night," said Spencer before shaking his head, "But your sister scares me more than you do," said Spencer causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _When it comes to Spencer saying that he was afraid of Hotch shooting him if he didn't keep Clarissa a virgin until he married Clarissa, don't forget that Hotch carries two guns so Spencer had a right to be scared about the possibility of Hotch shooting him if he hurt Clarissa or make Clarissa break her vow to stay a virgin until she got married._

 _There will be more of Diana in the next chapter._ _Should I do Demonology or go straight to Omnivore for the next chapter?_

 _If any of you readers are living in the path of Hurricane Florence, please stay safe!_


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek for being the 375th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, msladyaries08, Daisyangel, and Guest for reviewing chapter 63.

 _This chapter starts two and a half weeks after the last chapter and the events of Demonology never happened (Hotch does know about Emily's abortion though). Bridget's now 19-months-old and Evan is nine-months-old in this chapter._

 _Garcia is 25-weeks pregnant in this chapter._

 _I found out that one of my two paternal step-grandfathers who lives in Alabama and is originally from Arkansas (Both of my paternal step-grandfathers are from Arkansas like my step-father) died this morning. My mom and step-father just left for Alabama without me because I won't be going down south for the funeral because I barely know my step-grandfather and my three dogs ended up staying in Wisconsin with me. I will have a lot of time to write for the next week, but there might be a delay for awhile because my step-grandma is most likely moving in with my mom, step-father, youngest brother, and me and I might have to help my step-grandma settle in._

 _Warning: There's M-rated content at the end of the chapter._

* * *

After supervising Diana praying to God and Jesus for the great day she had, keeping her parents, herself, and her siblings safe at night, and her wish for another baby brother Spencer was tucking his oldest daughter into bed.

"How much longer until you and mommy make Evan a big brother?" asked Diana.

"It's going to take a couple of months before mommy finds out if the magic trick I did to get a baby into her womb is successful," said Spencer before looking at the clock, "We only have 10 minutes before you start your journey in dreamland, so do you want me to read you a bedtime story or sing to you?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled as she thought of the times her daddy occasionally sings her to sleep instead of reading her a bedtime story, "Please sing to me, daddy," said Diana.

"What song?" asked Spencer.

"Jesus Loves Me" because I like singing that song in Sunday School," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about all the times that Diana would sing that song during their drive home from church, "Are you going to sing with me?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer and Diana were singing "Jesus Loves Me" and halfway through the song, Diana fell asleep causing Spencer to make sure that his five-year-old daughter was asleep before kissing her on the forehead.

"Daddy loves you, Diana," said Spencer before he stood up and left his oldest daughter's room.

After checking on Bridget and Evan one last time, Spencer entered the master bedroom where a horny Clarissa pounced him by pulling him into a heated kiss that caused them to rip their clothes off of each other.

* * *

The next morning Spencer entered his brother-in-law's office and looked at his brother-in-law, "Mind if I take tomorrow off?" asked Spencer.

Hotch looked up at his brother-in-law, "Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

"I just want to have a day to bond with Bridget," said Spencer.

"Is Bridget handling occupational therapy fine?" asked Hotch.

"She's been thriving the past two weeks in occupational therapy," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Since I took a day off to chaperone Diana's class field trip to the Smithsonian Natural History Museum last week and tomorrow is our last day to be desk-bound for two weeks, I'm hoping that there isn't an issue for me to take another day off so Bridget can get her day with me like Diana did."

Hotch smiled a bit, "You can take tomorrow off, but in return I expect you to bring my youngest niece here for a short visit."

"Deal," said Spencer before grinning, "Knowing Bridget, one of the activities she would want to do is visit you here," said Spencer just as his personal phone vibrated causing him to pull out his phone and smile at a picture of Bridget and Evan building a tower of blocks together.

"A new picture of my youngest niece and nephew?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he passed his oldest brother-in-law his phone causing Hotch to look at a picture of Bridget and Evan building a block tower causing him to think about his youngest niece's and only nephew's age.

"I can't believe that Bridget's now 19-months-old and Evan's now nine-months-old," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer before sighing, "Its a bummer that I get fewer pictures of Diana during the day because of her being in school, but I'm glad that I always take a picture of her every morning I'm home while Clarissa or Lucy always sends me a picture of Diana before and after school when we're on cases."

* * *

The next morning the Reid family and Lucy were eating breakfast when Spencer looked at his youngest daughter, "Daddy's not going to work today because I asked uncle Aaron for the day off to spend the day with you," said Spencer.

Bridget set down her fork and clapped her hands, "Yay!" cheered Bridget before looking at her big sister, "You come too, Anna?" asked Bridget.

Diana shook her head, "I can't join you and daddy because its the law for me to go to school, but when I get home I'll be glad to hear what you and daddy did today," said Diana before tilting her head, "If you do end up visiting uncle Aaron at work, I want you to give him a kiss for me."

Bridget nodded as her nearly black curly pigtails bounced, "OK, Anna."

Diana looked at her daddy, "Because of Mrs. O' Conner, Aria, and Mr. O' Conner being on vacation and there's a sub teaching my classmates and me can you please drive me to school and pick me up from school?" asked Diana.

"I already told mommy and Lucy that I'll be driving you to and from school today," said Spencer.

Diana gave her daddy a dimpled smile as she showed off the open space from the baby tooth she lost a week ago, "Thank you, daddy."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "You can use my SUV as long as you drop me off at work and pick me up."

"Deal," said Spencer.

* * *

After Spencer helped his oldest daughter get out of the backseat of wife's SUV and handed Diana her backpack, he crouched down and gave his oldest daughter a hug and a kiss, "Have a good day at school, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"I will, daddy," said Diana as she gave her daddy a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer as he watched his oldest daughter run off to where a few of her friends were already playing.

A few seconds later Spencer was back in the driver's seat and as soon as he pulled out of the school's parking lot he looked at the rearview mirror where he was able to see Bridget who was happily playing with one of her dolls, "What shall we do first, Cricket?" asked Spencer.

"See unca A," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head, "How about we wait with visiting uncle Aaron until lunchtime so we can take some yummy lunch to uncle Aaron."

"OK, Dada," said Bridget.

"Where else would you like to go?" asked Spencer.

"See Nemo and Dory," said Bridget.

Spencer grinned, "To the aquarium it is."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer stood at his brother-in-law's office door while holding Bridget on his hip and a bag of food in his free hand and knocked on the closed office door.

"Come in," said Hotch.

Spencer shifted the bag of food in his hand as he opened up his brother-in-law's office door and stepped inside before noticing Strauss sitting across from Hotch, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you two, but I kept my promise about bringing Bridget by to see you while I brought lunch for you, Bridget, and me to eat."

Chief Strauss smiled a bit while Hotch stood up and made his way over to Spencer and took the bagged lunch.

"We just finished up our meeting and your brother-in-law was telling me that you were taking a day off to spend time with Bridget before cases start back up again," said Strauss before gasping at the sight of Bridget, "Bridget has grown so much since the last time I saw her, Dr. Reid."

Spencer smiled, "Bridget turned 19-months-old nine days ago," said Spencer before swooping up the 19-month-old toddler and blew a raspberry on Bridget's stomach causing the toddler to squeal with laughter.

"Dada!" squealed Bridget just as her stomach growled causing her to pat her stomach, "No. No," said Bridget causing Spencer, Hotch, and Strauss to all smile and chuckle.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "We'll be eating lunch in a minute before we head back to D.C. as you nap."

Bridget glared at her daddy, "No nap."

Hotch beamed at the sight of his youngest niece giving her daddy the famous "Hotchner glare" while Spencer looked at his youngest daughter.  
"You will be getting a nap Bridget Mackenzie Reid or I will be getting in trouble with mommy if she finds out that I allowed you to skip your afternoon nap," said Spencer before tilting his head in contemplation, "Since its not too cold outside, we'll go to the zoo as long as you take a nap while I drive us back to Washington D.C."

"OK," beamed Bridget.

Strauss looked at Spencer, "Even though I know that Bridget has your personality, eyes, and curls; she's definitely Clarissa's daughter and Hotch's niece."

Spencer and Hotch both chuckled.

"I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love and married Clarissa," said Spencer before smiling, "I keep on telling myself that when it comes to all three kids being geniuses like me while Diana and Bridget already mastered the 'Hotchner glare' that I've been subjected to for the past eight years, three months, and 16 days that they're going to be forces to be reckoned with as they get older."

Strauss smiled a bit as she looked at Bridget who was staring at the food that her uncle was laying out, "I'll let you guys eat lunch before Bridget goes to the zoo," said Strauss before she got up and left the room.

* * *

Over two hours later Spencer was walking around the Smithsonian's National Zoo as he pushed Bridget in her stroller as he quizzed his youngest daughter on animal sounds as they made their way through the zoo.

* * *

The next day Spencer was sitting on top of Emily's desk and telling her about his day with Bridget when he watched his brother-in-law and JJ leave Hotch's office and come down the stairs.

"Well-shouldn't we wait for the official request? We haven't been invited-," protested JJ.

"We will be," said Hotch as he walked towards the elevators.

JJ looked at Spencer, Emily, and Morgan.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Boston," said JJ before looking at Spencer and Emily, "When it comes to you two knowing Hotch better than the rest of the team, do either of you two know why he's fixated on going to Boston?" asked JJ.

Spencer took a breath, "When it came to spending two years in Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend M.I.T. and Hotch telling Clarissa and me to be careful when Clarissa moved to Cambridge to be with me, I believe that my brother-in-law is wanting to go to Boston is because of The Boston Reaper being back," said Spencer as he looked at his watch and realized that Clarissa was most likely on break causing him to call his wife who answered on the second ring.

"Hi Dr. Sex God," said Clarissa.

Spencer's face turned beet red while being grateful that Morgan and Emily weren't looking at him and groaned, "Clarissa."

"Your magical swimmers got me pregnant three times already and with spending nearly every night during the past two weeks trying to conceive baby number four. I have a feeling that we'll find out within the next two months that I'm pregnant," said Clarissa.

Spencer groaned, "Someday you're going to be the death of me, Clarissa."

Clarissa giggled as she thought about Spencer telling her about having to talk to a Madam during a case in Texas nearly three weeks ago while thinking about how hookers like to proposition her husband in front of her when they're out and about in Washington D.C. at night, "Because of your encounter with that madam over two weeks ago, I like reminding you about being a genius in bed," said Clarissa before becoming serious, "I assume that you called me to tell me that you have a case instead of calling me to get you turned on so we could do another round of being like rabbits tonight?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm going to Boston, Massachusetts because of The Boston Reaper being back so I'm hoping that you are in an empty room or outside right now," said Spencer just as he heard Clarissa stop driving, "Aren't you suppose to be at work right now?" asked Spencer.

"I offered to spend my break going to Starbucks and pick up coffee and tea for a few nurses and doctors in the ward I'm working in today, so I have a few minutes to talk before everyone at work gets worried," said Clarissa before she became serious, "Even though Aaron missed my 16th birthday because of spending six weeks in Boston because of that case, I remember how much that case affected Aaron," said Clarissa seriously before taking a deep breath, "Hopefully this case works out better since Aaron has your genius brain to help him find what he missed over 11 years ago, but please let me know if Aaron's having emotional troubles with this case so I can knock some much-needed sense to him over the phone."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer before getting serious, "I have to get going, but I'll try to find time to call during dinner or before Evan's bedtime so I can recite a bedtime story and listen to Diana's prayers over the phone."

"Please stay safe," said Clarissa.

"I promise and I love you," said Spencer.

"I love you too," said Clarissa before hanging up.

* * *

Clarissa woke up to her cell phone ringing and a few seconds later she noticed that it was Rossi calling her causing her to quickly answer her phone, "Are Spence and Aaron OK?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but can you please talk some sense into your oldest brother?" asked Rossi.

"What happened?" asked Clarissa.

"Did Spencer tell you the reason why we're all in Boston?" asked Rossi.

"The Reaper and I remember Aaron working that case because he had a lot of kissing up to do because of missing my sweet 16th birthday party because of that case," said Clarissa.

Rossi quickly explained what happened and the talk he had with Aaron and when he was finished he spoke up, "Do you think you can remind him that it's not his fault?" asked Rossi.

"I can because I had to remind Spence that the two victims that were killed by Hankel while he was being held hostage wasn't his fault while my boss has to remind me that it's always not my fault if a child dies under my care," said Clarissa.

"Thank you," said Rossi before hanging up.

A few seconds later Clarissa called her brother who answered on the second ring.

"Did your husband or Dave call you?" asked Hotch.

"Dave did," said Clarissa.

"I should have known since Spencer's still asleep at the hotel," said Hotch.

"Let me tell you this, what happened tonight is not your fault," said Clarissa firmly before continuing before her oldest brother can speak, "When it comes to being a pediatric nurse, I know that its important to know that it isn't always my fault whenever a child under my care dies because not all diseases are curable by the drugs I administer to the child or the child is too severely injured to survive. So please stop blaming yourself or I'll really spoil my nephew the next time I see him."

"When did you get so bossy?" asked Hotch.

"Other than being known as a spitfire; I've been a little sister for over 27-years to one of the FBI's best unit chiefs ever. I'm a wife who has to make sure that my husband doesn't do anything stupid. I'm a nurse who has to make sure that kids stay in bed when their sick or injured. And the best reason why I got so bossy is that I'm a mother," said Clarissa firmly.

Hotch laughed, "Mom would have been so proud of you for being the woman you are today."

Clarissa smiled sadly as she thought about the 10-year anniversary of the day that her mother died was quickly approaching, "I know, but I need to get back to cuddling with my husband's pillow because wearing a pair of Spence's pajama pants, one of his dress shirts, and a cardigan of his isn't helping me."

Hotch chuckled as he thought about how much Spencer misses Clarissa and the kids during cases, "Your missing Spencer?" asked Hotch.

"The kids and I always miss him when he's away, but Diana and I are both proud of Spence and you for deciding to make this country a safer place," said Clarissa.

"I love you, Clarissa and please give the kids a kiss from their favorite uncle," said Hotch.

"I love you too, Aaron and I'll give them a kiss from you," said Clarissa before hanging up.

* * *

As soon as they got back to Quantico, Morgan rested his hands on his wife's 25-week pregnant stomach.

"I'm glad that your OK, Derek," said Garcia.

"I was afraid that I was never going to come home to you or hold our children," said Morgan as he rested a hand on his wife's baby bump and smiled as he felt two kicks, "Daddy's going to be OK."

* * *

Spencer and Emily rushed over towards Hotch, Rossi, and JJ while Spencer held schematics in his hands.

"The Boston field office just identified documents from Foyet's house," said Emily as she hung up her phone and pocketed it.

Spencer showed the schematics that he was holding to his brother-in-law, JJ, and Rossi, "They're schematics for the electrical, heating, and water ducts for the East Woburn Correctional Facility," said Spencer as he handed them to his brother-in-law.

Hotch shook the schematics in his hands, "He had the schematics?" asked Hotch.

"And not just for Woburn. For every jail, prison, and courthouse in Massachusetts," said Spencer.

"And 10 years to plan," said Rossi.

Garcia who was standing with her husband looked at her teammates, "They're gonna find him, right?" asked Garcia as she rubbed her 25-week baby bump.

Hotch looked at the TV that was talking about George Foyet, "No, they're not."

Morgan looked at his wife and teammates, "He said he'd be more famous than we knew. And he was right."

* * *

After checking on Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all sleeping peacefully in their bed or cribs, he entered the master bedroom and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife before he headed into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. Halfway through his shower, he heard the door opening causing him to grin, "I don't think that my wife would be pleased if someone else joins me in the shower," said Spencer.

"Oh really?" asked Clarissa as she stepped into the shower and closed the door.

Spencer turned around and held his breath at the sight of his naked wife as he felt his body start to react, "Hi."

"Hi," said Clarissa before tilting her head, "What's wrong?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer quickly explained what happened during the past couple of hours and George Foyet escaping before Clarissa hugged him.

"Is Derek OK?" asked Clarissa.

"Paramedics did check him over and Penelope will be taking care of him," said Spencer.

"How about Aaron?" asked Clarissa.

"He's upset about Foyet outsmarting all of us," said Spencer.

Clarissa hugged her husband while water streamed over the both of them, "The US Marshals will do their best to find Foyet, but I'm glad that everyone came home alive," said Clarissa before she smirked as she saw her husband's erection, "I might as well help you with your problem before we both get some sleep," said Clarissa as she knelt down in the shower.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not going to write about what Clarissa does, but let's just say that that shower got really hot and steamy._


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, Daisyangel, and Guest for reviewing chapter 64.

* * *

Diana looked at her parents and Lucy as they ate dinner, "Can we please watch a movie after I help put dishes in the dishwasher?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Clarissa looked at her daughter, "After you and your siblings have your baths, sweet pea."

"Thank you, mommy," grinned Diana.

"What movie do you have in mind, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

Diana thought about the movie that mommy and daddy bought the day before, "Bolt"."

"Bolt" it is," said Clarissa.

* * *

Over a half-hour and three squeaky clean kids later, Spencer was sitting on the middle of the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table, Clarissa sitting between his legs with Evan on her lap, while Diana and Bridget were sitting on either side of him as the family of five watched "Bolt". Diana and Bridget fed their parents' popcorn while everyone laughed as they watched Daisy go crazy over the dog on the TV while not realizing what was currently going on in Royal, Indiana.

* * *

Later on that night at 10:45 PM, Spencer woke up to his work phone ringing and after answering a call from JJ he was quietly getting out of bed just as Clarissa opened her eyes.

"Duty calls, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer as he climbed out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of pants, a dress shirt, and one of his thick cardigans, "I'm going to check on the kids and make sure that they're asleep and give them kisses before I leave."

Clarissa got out of bed and quickly re-buttoned her husband's dress shirt and tucked it in for him, "Please stay safe Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

"I promise," said Spencer as he grabbed his freshly packed go bag, "I love you."

"Love you too," said Clarissa before she walked into the master bathroom.

A few seconds later Spencer was in Evan's nursery and he smiled at the sight of his nine-month-old peacefully sleeping in his crib with his arms over his head as he kissed his fingers before touching Evan's forehead, "Daddy loves you, tadpole," said Spencer before he instantly smelt a whiff of a stinky diaper causing him to gently lift his son out of his crib and change his son's diaper without waking up his son.

After changing Evan's diaper and putting his son back into his crib, Spencer entered Bridget's nursery and smiled at the sight of the 19-month-old toddler peacefully sleeping in her crib as he kissed his fingers and gently touched Bridget's forehead. "Daddy loves you, cricket."

Bridget opened her eyes and blinked a few times at her daddy, "Dada?" asked Bridget.

"Daddy got called in for work, so please go back to sleep," said Spencer as he kissed his fingers and touched Bridget's forehead again.

"M-kay," said Bridget as she hugged her teddy bear tighter to herself as she closed her eyes.

Spencer quietly exited his youngest daughter's bedroom and walked towards Diana's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his five-year-old daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. Spencer quietly reached his oldest daughter's bed and bent down and kissed Diana's forehead, "Daddy loves you, bumblebee."

Diana opened her eyes and blearily looked at the digital alarm clock and noticed that it was 10:50 PM before looking at her daddy, "If you are in my room this late, I take it that you just got called into work," said Diana groggily as she sat up in her bed.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about Diana being a genius like him, "I just got called in five minutes ago," said Spencer as he hugged his oldest daughter causing Diana to hug him back, "Please be a good girl for mommy, Lucy, and Mrs. O' Conner."

"I promise, daddy," said Diana before she kissed her dad's cheek, "Please stay safe, daddy."

"I promise to stay safe, and please go back to sleep," said Spencer as he gave his oldest daughter one last kiss before he tucked his daughter back into bed.

"OK, daddy," said Diana before looking at her daddy, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer as he watched his daughter close his eyes.

30 seconds later Spencer entered the kitchen only to find Clarissa pouring coffee into one of his travel mugs.

"I thought that you could use some coffee for the drive," said Clarissa.

Spencer smiled at his wife as he added a liberal amount of sugar into his coffee before he kissed his wife, "Your the best wife ever."

"Don't you ever forget that," said Clarissa as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and passed it to her husband, "Something to eat while on the road."

After giving Clarissa one last kiss, saying 'I love you' to each other, and grabbing his revolver from his gun safe and his go-bag by the door; Spencer quickly headed towards the garage where he noticed that the garage door was already open and his Volvo was already started causing him to smile as he realized that his wife decided to get his car started for him. "Note to self, take Clarissa out on a date night this weekend," said Spencer as he got into his car.

* * *

After Hotch gave a departure time, Spencer looked at his teammates and brother-in-law, "Clarissa, the kids, and I were having a movie night of our own when this fire happened," said Spencer.

"What movie?" asked Morgan.

"Diana decided that we needed to watch "Bolt" because Clarissa brought home the movie on the 21st," said Spencer as he sent Clarissa a text message to wake up to.

I'M GOING TO ROYAL, INDIANA FOR THE MOVIE THEATER FIRE THAT YOU'LL SEE/HEAR ON THE NEWS. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU AND THE KIDS. ~ SR

* * *

Hotch looked at Garcia as they flew to Royal, Indiana, "Garcia, extend your search statewide. The unsub may have done his practicing far enough away so as not to arouse suspicion," said Hotch.

"I will cast a wide net, sir," said Garcia.

JJ looked at her teammates, "I grew up in a small town. People are gonna assume anyone we question is guilty."

"The last thing we want is for this to turn into a witch hunt," said Rossi.

"It's exactly what this is. We're just gonna have to keep the locals from realizing it," said Hotch before looking at Garcia again, "Garcia, I want you to find out everything that you can about the 31 victims, and I don't mean just their paper trail. I need to know everyone related to them, everybody they owed money to, everybody they had an argument with."

"Sir, if I'm hearing you right, you're saying I'm the witch hunter?" asked Garcia.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Hotch before remembering that Garcia is currently pregnant with twins, "You can always call another technical analyst to assist you so you can get some rest for the babies and your health."

"Yes sir," said Garcia before signing off.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "With everything that Clarissa has done for me when I got called in, I'm going to surprise her with a date night this weekend," said Spencer as he started to explain what Clarissa did.

When Spencer was finished, Hotch smiled a bit, "Your right about needing to take my sister on a date night, and I'll be glad to have the kids sleepover at my apartment so Lucy can take a night off."

"OK," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was sitting next to JJ as he noticed his brother-in-law and Rossi coming towards them as Garcia told them about the owner of the bar.

"Jason Elliot opened Pop's Place six years ago when he moved to Royal from Indianapolis," said Garcia.

"Why? Does he have friends or family here?" asked JJ.

"None that I could find," said Garcia.

"What about the bar? Did Jason buy it from someone, take over their business?" asked Morgan.

"No. Jason started the bar himself. He named it after his father, who, by the way, was his sole beneficiary," said Garcia.

Emily crossed her arms, "Makes sense. He was single."

"Well, he was single, up until a couple of days ago, because two days ago, Jason married…," said Garcia as she held up a picture of a young smiling woman, "Tina Wheeler."

Rossi instantly remembered Tina, "The EMT."

"Yeah. I had checked her out originally as one of the first responders, but her work records looked squeaky clean, and so I let it go until I realized she'd married Jason, and then I did some more aggressive digging, which I should remind you-you asked me to do, and it turns out that Tina's parents died in a fire when she was five," said Garcia while Spencer instantly pulled out his wallet from his pocket and looked at two pictures of his four-year-old self with his parents before looking at a picture of his 19-year-old self with his aunt and uncle before he closed his eyes, "After they died, her and her brother Tommy were sent to live with their grandparents in Royal."

Hotch glanced at his brother-in-law and noticed that Spencer was looking at pictures of himself with his parents, aunt, and uncle as he made a mental note to find a time to talk to his brother-in-law later before looking at Garcia, "Send us everything you have on them."

"Well, that's just it. I got…," said Garcia as she wheeled her office chair towards a table and grabbed a file, "I got plenty on Tina, but I can't really find anything on her brother," said Garcia as she opened up Tina's file and started to read it, "Tina, she, uh, she lived in Royal, she went to a community college a few towns over, got a degree, took a job, worked hard, married Jason- uh...wait... Tommy, it's like... He just disappeared."

Hotch looked at Garcia, "Find him, Garcia."

* * *

As they were flying home from Royal, Spencer was holding his wallet as he looked at one of the last pictures of him with his biological parents before looking at the last picture of him with his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon when Hotch joined him.

"I know that this case caused you to relive painful memories because you can relate to Tina when it comes to the losses you dealt with and relate with Tommy because of the bullying you went through," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I could have ended up like Tommy after everything I went through as a kid, but I know that I ended up being lucky like Tina because my aunt and uncle were always being supportive of me," said Spencer before shaking his head, "At first I thought about attending college in Las Vegas so I wouldn't take aunt Ethel away from her sister and away from the friends and aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon made, but while I was laying in that hospital bed after the goal post incident uncle Gordon told me that I should pick a college far away from Las Vegas so he, Aunt Ethel, and me could have the fresh start I deserve."

"And your uncle was right because Las Vegas held too many painful memories for you," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together, "After finding out how everyone is in Royal, I know that Clarissa and I are going to make sure to teach the kids that spreading rumors can do more harm than good."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was checking on his sleeping kids before he quietly crept into his and Clarissa's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife. After taking a quick shower and slipping on some boxers and his pajama pants, he quietly joined Clarissa in bed just as Clarissa opened her eyes.

"I thought that you were home when I heard the shower running," said Clarissa groggily as she reached over for her glasses and slipped them on.

Spencer pouted at his wife, "And you didn't think about joining me?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I know that other than the few naps that you took since getting called in, I know that you haven't slept at all," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "But I'm already planning on asking Aaron to take the kids this Saturday night so we can have a night to ourselves while Lucy gets a night off."

Spencer smirked, "I already made plans for Aaron to take the kids this Saturday and Lucy gets a night off because I already made reservations for one of your favorite restaurants in Alexandria as your way to thank you for helping me out when I got called in a few nights ago," said Spencer before yawning.

"Why don't we get some sleep because we're going to be waking up Diana for school in a few hours and you'll be dealing with three excited kids when they find out that your home," said Clarissa just as a knock sounded on the bedroom door, "Come in."

A few seconds later the bedroom door opened causing Spencer and Clarissa to find Diana and Bridget together as they rushed into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed and on top of their daddy.

"Your home, daddy," said Diana.

"Dada!" said Bridget.

"Yes daddy's home," said Spencer before looking at his 19-month-old daughter, "Did Diana help you get out of your crib or did you get out of your crib yourself?" asked Spencer.

Bridget giggled while Diana looked at her parents, "I caught Bridget standing outside of her crib while I got out of the bathroom and I knew that mommy needed to know that Bridget got out of her crib."

Evan started whimpering through the baby monitor causing Clarissa to get out of bed, "I might as well go check on Evan."

Diana looked at her parents, "Can Bridget, Evan, and I sleep with you two?" asked Diana before focusing on her mommy, "Daddy was gone for a few days and I want to cuddle with daddy before I leave for school."

Clarissa shook her head, "Fine," said Clarissa as she left the bedroom.

"Good work, Diana," said Spencer as he wrapped his arms around Diana and Bridget as he looked at his youngest daughter, "With how many times you've been climbing out of your crib since I left for Indiana, I better put together a big girl bed for you in your big sister's room this weekend."

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Bridget as they clapped their hands.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa got their three excited children back to sleep before they fell asleep themselves.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Spencer and Clarissa were talking and laughing over an Italian dinner and sparkling grape juice.

* * *

 _A/N: I chose not to write about Spencer's and Clarissa's date night, but they talked about the kids and anything that didn't deal with work before they finished off their date night in their bed without their kids interrupting them._


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Guest, fishtrek, Dandelion's Lollipop, TVHollywoodDiva, and southerbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 65.

 _I decided to have The Big Wheel happen three days after House on Fire because Michelle Watson was killed on March 21st (As shown in the episode) and Garcia is still 25-weeks pregnant with twins. So Bridget's still 19-months-old and Evan's still nine-months-old in this chapter._

 _Here's a heads up that all five bedrooms in the Reid family home are big enough to fit two twin sized beds in each room. When it comes to Bridget transitioning to a twin sized bed Spencer and Clarissa agreed that Bridget should be moved to Diana's room while they keep Bridget's crib and the changing table in Bridget's nursery for their next child since they need the guest bedroom for Lucy or any guests they have to stay in._

* * *

Spencer and Hotch lifted the mattress onto Bridget's new bed that was four feet away from Diana's brand new trundle bed.

"What do you think, Cricket?" asked Spencer as he lowered one of the two guard rails on Bridget's bed and sat down.

Bridget climbed off her big sister's new bed and walked over to the footstool climbed the few steps before sitting on her new bed, "I a big girl."

Spencer pouted at the thought of his nearly 20-month-old daughter being a big girl before he lifted up Bridget and threw her over his shoulder causing the toddler to giggle, "Either way, Bridget, you and Diana will always be daddy's little girls," said Spencer before he settled Bridget on his lap.

Clarissa looked at her youngest daughter, "Your brand new bed will look prettier after I put on the sheets and comforter that you helped me pick out," said Clarissa as she gestured to the two sets of freshly washed matching sheets and comforters that had pink and purple polka dots on them waiting in a laundry basket to be put on Diana's and Bridget's beds.

"OK, Mama," said Bridget.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "I'll help you make your new trundle bed, bumblebee."

30 seconds later Spencer was helping Diana put her new sheets and comforter on Diana's bed while Clarissa made Bridget's bed.

* * *

After Diana's and Bridget's beds were made and Bridget's clothing was either hung up in Diana's and Bridget's now shared closet or in Bridget's dresser, Hotch's work phone went off causing Hotch to answer a call from JJ, "Yeah, JJ?" asked Hotch as he listened to JJ talk on the phone before speaking up, "I'm over at Spencer's and Clarissa's house right now, so Reid and I will be there in an hour," said Hotch before hanging up.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "We have a case?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Sadly we do."

Clarissa looked at her husband and oldest brother, "At least we got the parts where I needed my husband's muscles and engineering skills and your muscles done."

Spencer looked at his two oldest daughters, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to go to the zoo this afternoon," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "When I get home, I'll take you two to the library."

"OK daddy," said Diana.

"OK Dada," said Bridget.

* * *

Spencer's personal phone chirped causing Spencer to pull out his phone and smile at a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together in front of some elephants.

"What got you smiling?" asked Detective Henderson.

"My wife sent me a picture of the kids at the zoo," said Spencer as he showed Detective Henderson a picture of his kids.

Detective Henderson noticed a little girl who looked like her father despite having blue eyes, a toddler who had nearly black curly hair and her father's brown eyes, and a baby boy who looked exactly like his father, "Adorable children you got there, and how old are they?" asked Detective Henderson.

"Diana is five-years-old, Bridget will be 20-months-old on the 7th, and Evan is nine-months-old," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer was sitting up in his hotel bed dialing Clarissa's number and smiled when he heard his wife's voice a few seconds later.

"I was just about to call you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I'm still sorry about having to go into work on a Saturday off," said Spencer.

Clarissa clucked her tongue, "When it comes to me being on call 24/7 too, I'm not mad at you, Spence."

Spencer smiled as he decided to change the topic, "Did Bridget handle falling asleep in her new bed OK?" asked Spencer.

"She did," said Clarissa.

"That's great," said Spencer before thinking about Diana, "When it comes to Diana having her bedtime 45 minutes after Bridget, did you allow Diana to stay downstairs until she fell asleep and carried her upstairs?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I did, and after tucking in Diana I woke up Bridget and took her to the bathroom before putting her back to bed."

Spencer looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was 10 PM, "We both need to get some sleep because I never know if I'll be woken up in the middle of the night and I know that you and Lucy will be taking the kids to church in the morning."

"Damn straight," said Clarissa.

"Please let Reverend Alden know that I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to church," said Spencer.

"Reverend Alden is never upset when you can't make it because he knows that serial killers never take weekends off and he appreciates you for coming to church every Sunday when your home," said Clarissa.

"And knowing Reverend Alden, he'll make sure to pray about keeping me safe so I can come home to you and the kids like he does for other members who are in law enforcement or are currently in the military and stationed overseas," said Spencer before yawning, "I love you, Clarissa."

"I love you too, Spence," said Clarissa before hanging up.

A few minutes later Spencer was fast asleep in his hotel bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was eating breakfast with his teammates when Hotch looked at him, "Have you found out how Bridget handled her first night out of her crib?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Bridget loved sleeping in her bed," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about the few times his youngest niece told him that she had to go to the bathroom and how she rarely has accidents in her pull-ups, "Since Bridget is almost completely potty trained, did she wear a diaper or a pull up to bed?" asked Hotch.

"She wore a pull-up and Clarissa told me that she got up to take Bridget to the bathroom only to find Diana and Bridget leaving the bathroom together," said Spencer.

Hotch quickly connected the dots, "So whenever Diana got up to use the bathroom, she woke up Bridget and took her to the bathroom with her so Bridget could try to use the bathroom too?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa and I believe that Diana overheard us talking about getting up every couple of hours to take Bridget to the bathroom because Diana said that she wanted to let mommy sleep."

"Aww," cooed JJ and Garcia.

"That's so sweet of Diana," said Emily.

"I won't be surprised if Diana ends up deciding to devote her life helping people just like you and my sister," said Hotch.

"I wouldn't be surprised either because Diana loves to help take care of Bridget and Evan while she'll help her classmates with their schoolwork," said Spencer.

"And her classmates don't mind?" asked Emily.

"They don't mind at all because whenever they're struggling, they're always asking her for help while they make sure to do the work themselves," said Spencer just as Hotch's phone rang alerting them of another victim.

* * *

A few hours later in Washington DC, Clarissa was standing with Lucy with both Bridget and Evan on her hips when Reverend Alden approached them.

"Good morning Clarissa. Good morning Lucy. Good morning Bridget. Good morning Evan," said Reverend Alden.

"Good morning, Reverend Alden," said Clarissa and Lucy in unison.

Bridget waved at Reverend Alden, "Hi."

Evan waved at Reverend Alden, "Hi."

Reverend Alden smiled at the two youngest Reid children before looking at Clarissa, "May I please hold Evan?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Yes," said Clarissa.

Reverend Alden gently took the nine-month-old baby boy from his mother and settled him on his hip, "Where's Spencer?" asked Reverend Alden.

"He left for Buffalo, New York yesterday, but he asked me to tell you that he's sorry that he couldn't make it," said Clarissa.

"I'll add Spencer onto the list of members that I'll be praying for today," said Reverend Alden.

Clarissa laughed, "Spence had a feeling that you'll make sure to mention him in your prayers today."

"I always have a huge respect for the members of this church who took the oath to serve and protect this country while they attend church when they can," said Reverend Alden.

Bridget looked at Reverend Alden, "I seep in big girl bed now."

Reverend Alden instantly felt sad about how fast Diana, Bridget, and Evan were growing before looking at Clarissa, "When did Bridget transition from a crib to a toddler bed?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Last night because Spencer and Aaron rearranged Diana's bedroom before putting together the two new twin beds I bought in Diana's room before they got called in," said Clarissa before smiling a bit, "Whenever Diana got up to use the bathroom during the night, she woke up Bridget and took her to the bathroom with her."

Reverend Alden smiled, "Diana is a lot like you and Spencer because she likes to help."

"I know," said Clarissa before smiling at Bridget and Evan, "I can't wait to see how Bridget and Evan as they get older like their big sister," said Clarissa before she took Evan back from Reverend Alden so she and Lucy can get into their usual pew with Bridget and Evan before the service started.

* * *

After Spencer got home from Buffalo, he quietly snuck into his and his wife's bed.

* * *

Spencer woke up to his and Clarissa's alarm clock and as he slipped on his glasses he looked at his wife who already had her own glasses on, "Hi," said Spencer.

"Welcome home, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming home," said Spencer.

"Its OK, Spence," said Clarissa before thinking of the date, "Even though today is the 23rd anniversary of the day of your parents' deaths, are you going to be OK?" asked Clarissa.

"I will be because I have my family and my teammates by my side," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Because of doing my report during the flight home, your brother also gave me today off so I can be with my grandparents today."

"Your right about your grandparents needing you today because they lost their sons and daughter-in-law while you lost your parents and paternal uncle to the same drunk driver," said Clarissa.

"I'm planning on taking Bridget and Evan with me too," said Spencer.

Clarissa got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, "Since I set my alarm clock for an earlier time and asked Lucy to sleep in the guest bedroom last night, I'm going to go for a run."

Spencer got out of bed, "I'll come with," said Spencer as he made his way towards his dresser and grabbed his workout clothes.

Over five minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were running through their neighborhood while enjoying the early Spring breeze on their faces.

* * *

After Spencer and Clarissa took a shower together and got dressed for the day, Spencer entered Diana and Bridget's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his two daughter's sleeping before he walked over to Diana's bed and started to wake up Diana, "Its time to wake up for school, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana's eyes shot open as her father slipped on her glasses and a few seconds later Diana was hugging her father, "I missed you while you were in New York, daddy."

"I missed you too, Diana," said Spencer just as he noticed Bridget waking up.

"Daddy," said Bridget.

Spencer made his way over to Bridget's bed and helped his youngest daughter out of bed, "Did you sleep good, Bridget?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded as her messy shoulder-length nearly black curly hair bounced, "I like my big girl bed, daddy."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how much Bridget's language skills have improved since she started occupational therapy, "You do?" asked Spencer.

"Mama uddle in bed and read to me," said Bridget.

Diana who was already out of her own bed and grabbing the clothes that mommy helped her pick out for school looked at her daddy, "Bridget liked it that mommy cuddled in bed with her and read to her because you and mommy couldn't cuddle with Bridget in her crib."

Spencer smiled as he looked at his youngest daughter, "Will you want me to cuddle with you and read with you until you fall asleep tonight?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Bridget.

* * *

After the Reid family and Lucy were gathered around the kitchen island with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of them, Spencer got up and grabbed some chocolate syrup before walking over to Diana and squirted chocolate syrup onto Diana's pancakes.

"I thought that I don't get chocolate syrup on my pancakes on a school day so I don't deal with a sugar rush at school?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter, "Mommy told me about you waking up Bridget whenever you have to use the bathroom and convinced Bridget to use her potty, so I decided to break the rules and award you for being an awesome big sister."

Diana grinned at her daddy before she used her fork to break off a piece of her pancake and put it into her mouth.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00, criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, Daisyangel, msladyaries08, Dandelion's Lollipop, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 66.

 _Even though Spencer, Clarissa, and the kids are doing occasional Friday evening trips to the synagogue with Spencer's grandparents, aunt, and cousins and celebrating certain Jewish holidays they're still celebrating Christmas and Easter with the kids because Spencer's grandparents understand that Spencer and Clarissa want to be an interfaith family while the kids learn about their heritage._

 _I have it that this chapter starts on April 12th of 2009 since its a given that spring break always doesn't happen the week before Easter._

 _There is M-rated content in this chapter, so please read at your own risk._

 _When it comes to the scene between Spencer and Morgan at the end of Conflicted, I changed the scene to having Spencer talk to his oldest brother-in-law instead of Morgan._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa entered the living room with Diana, Bridget, and Evan causing Diana to grin as she looked at her little sister who was staring at the three filled up Easter baskets with wide eyes.

"The Easter bunny came last night," said Diana as she took her little sister over to the baskets and grabbed Bridget's basket and handed it to her.

Bridget quickly grabbed the stuffed bunny and hugged it causing it to talk.

"Daddy loves you, Bridget," said the Easter bunny with daddy's voice.

Diana grinned at her daddy who was sitting with Evan, "The Easter bunny recorded your voice just like he did for you three years ago when I found Anne on my bed."

"Yep," said Spencer as he popped the P before looking at Bridget, "Do you have a name for your stuffed bunny?" asked Spencer.

"Ack," said Bridget.

Clarissa grinned, "Are you naming your stuffed bunny Jack the bunny after your cousin Jack?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget nodded seriously as her nearly shoulder-length nearly black curly hair bounced, "Yes."

Diana who was already eating her chocolate bunny looked at her little sister, "Jack is going to be happy to find out that you named a stuffed animal after him," said Diana before looking at the stuffed bunny that her daddy was showing Evan, "Does Evan's new bunny talk too?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned as he looked at his son, "Can you hug the bunny?" asked Spencer.

Evan gave his stuffed bunny a hug causing the baby boy's eyes to go wide as he heard mommy's voice.

"Mommy loves you, Evan," said the bunny with mommy's voice.

Evan smiled and laughed as he hugged the stuffed bunny a second time.

"Mommy loves you, Evan," said the bunny with mommy's voice just as Lucy came into the living room.

"Breakfast is finished," said Lucy before looking at Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget, "Are you three ready to wear the new Easter dresses I made you three?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget in unison.

Spencer looked at his wife, "While you three ladies are getting dressed, I'll get Evan and myself dressed in our new Easter clothes."

A minute later the Reid family and Lucy were in the kitchen eating bunny-shaped pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage.

* * *

45 minutes later Lucy was taking a picture of Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget wearing light green knee-length dresses with white sweaters over the dresses while Spencer and Evan wore matching light green dress shirts, new ties, and new dress pants.

* * *

Diana looked at her 20-month-old sister as she noticed an egg, "There's an Easter egg right there, Bridget," said Diana quietly.

Bridget grinned as she quickly picked up the egg and placed it in her Easter basket before she hugged her big sister, "Tank you, Anna."

"Your welcome, Bridget," said Diana.

Bridget looked over where her daddy was sitting with her baby brother before looking at her big sister, "Dada come back?" asked Bridget.

"Daddy will come back to help us after mommy gets back from the bathroom, Bridget," said Diana.

* * *

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Spencer was sitting with his nearly 10-month-old son who was happily chewing on a teething ring, "Next year you'll be able to join your big sisters in an Easter egg hunt," said Spencer.

Evan smiled and babbled at his daddy as he excitably watched his two big sisters fill their baskets with eggs just as Clarissa joined them.

"How are two of my most favorite men doing?" asked Clarissa.

"Evan and I are having a great time watching Diana and Bridget participate in the Easter egg hunt together," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Since your back from the bathroom, I'm going to rejoin our daughters and help them find more eggs."

Clarissa eagerly took her nearly 10-month-old son from her husband before Spencer got up and hurriedly went to join their two daughters on searching for eggs.

* * *

After Spencer put Diana to bed, he entered the bedroom and closed the door only to find Clarissa standing by their bed wearing a bra and underwear made of candy, while her hair was let down as she wore a bunny ears headband on her head causing him to groan.

"Since we spent all day celebrating Easter with the kids and going over to Ambassador Prentiss's house for dinner, I thought that we should have our own little Easter celebration before we get some sleep to start our work week and Diana goes back to school," said Clarissa.

Spencer quickly locked the bedroom door and made his way over to his wife.

* * *

A few days later Spencer and Morgan headed towards a young man who was sitting on the roof of the Hudson Street Hotel listening to music while smoking a cigarette.

"Adam Jackson?" asked Morgan as Adam quickly stood up and looked at Morgan's badge, "Your manager said we could find you up here."

Adam looked at the two agents and stuttered, "Uh-I-I get migraines."

"You discovered the body last night?" asked Morgan.

Adam avoided making eye contact with Morgan, "Yeah."

"Had you ever seen him before? Or noticed anyone he may have been with?" asked Morgan.

"I've never seen him before in my life. Since I opened the closet, I can't get him out of my head," said Adam as he avoided eye contact before turning away.

Spencer took a breath and walked closer to Adam as he decided to continue the questioning, "Adam, what about the first victim, William Browder? Have you ever seen him before?" asked Spencer as he stood in front of Adam and made eye contact with him.

Adam looked up at Spencer and made eye contact with the older man, "Never seen either of them."

"Let me ask you this- is there anything you remember about the room before you discovered the body? It might not seem like much, but the smallest detail could really help us a lot," said Spencer.

"It looked pretty normal. I mean until I opened the closet door," said Adam.

"Did anything stand out about the body? Or, uh, for that matter, anyone at the hotel last night?" asked Spencer.

"No, man. You seen one drunk frat guy, you seen 'em all," said Adam.

"Adam, I thought you said you didn't recognize him," said Morgan.

Adam turned and looked at Morgan, "I didn't. I just-that girl from Corpus Christi across the bridge. I know the type. They walk around like they own the place, you know? They think they can do whatever they want," said Adam as he watched the college students walk on the docks.

Spencer looked at Adam, "How long have you worked here?" asked Spencer.

"Six months, I guess," said Adam.

Morgan looked at Adam, "Appreciate your time."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Spencer started to walk away when he heard Adam address him.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Adam.

Spencer stopped walking and put his hands into his pockets, "Yeah."

"You've seen bad stuff, right?" asked Adam.

Spencer nodded as he thought about everything he has seen in his 27 and a half years of life.

"I have, yeah," said Spencer.

"How long before you can close your eyes without it being there?" asked Adam.

Spencer thought about it for a moment as he thought about the nightmares he started having after all the losses he dealt with and what he witnessed as an FBI agent, "I'm afraid I still don't know," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "But having a wife and three kids to go home to helps balance out the horrors I witness," said Spencer before walking away.

* * *

After Adam/Amanda was arrested, Hotch was looking around for his brother-in-law when he looked at his teammates, "Do any of you know where Reid is?" asked Hotch.

Morgan thought of the direction that he last saw Spencer go in, "When it comes to being upset about what happened, I think he went onto the roof of the Hudson Street Hotel to clear his head. I'll go fetch him and let him know that its time to go," said Morgan as he started to head towards the stairs.

Hotch quickly put a hand on Morgan's arm to stop Morgan, "I'll go fetch him and find out what's bothering my brother-in-law."

"Are you sure? Reid might want to talk to someone else other than his brother-in-law for a change," said Morgan.

Hotch shook his head, "I already have a feeling about what's bothering him," said Hotch before walking away towards the stairs.

* * *

Spencer was standing on the roof watching the sunset when he heard his brother-in-law's voice and footsteps.

"It's time to go, Reid," said Hotch.

Spencer stayed silent causing Hotch to speak again.

"Spencer," said Hotch.

Spencer turned around and looked at his brother-in-law, "We've taken the victim into custody and let the abuser go free. I don't really- I don't see that as much of a win."

"A lot of lives are gonna be saved now that Amanda's off the street. You know that," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I just... I wish I could have noticed the signs in time to save Adam."

"You know that my sister will tell you not to do that to yourself. None of us could have noticed. Our profile was right. We just never considered that the team dynamic could be locked inside one person's mind," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about the flashbacks he's been dealing with since his attempt to talk down Amanda, "I should have."

Hotch decided to get to the point.

"I thought about Tobias Hankel right away when you mentioned that Adam might be having DID and I kept on flashing back to seeing your dead body before you were given CPR," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed in relief as he realized that his brother-in-law didn't forget about Tobias Hankel, "If the real Tobias didn't give me CPR, I would have never met Bridget or given you a nephew."

Hotch shook his head as he thought about how both Spencer and his sister devoted their lives to helping people while Diana was already working on being the best big sister ever to Bridget and Evan, "And you think because of Tobias, somehow you owe Adam?" asked Hotch.

"I just-I know that he's still locked in there somewhere," said Spencer.

Hotch rested a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, "Spencer, I told you that we always won't save everyone," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "We should head home because I know that Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan all miss you."

* * *

A few hours later, Clarissa looked at her husband as they got ready for bed, "Are you OK?" asked Clarissa.

"Even though I hated having to deal with another unsub with DID, I'm going to be OK while I keep in contact with the hospital that Adam's in," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "You know that I had my physical today?" asked Clarissa.

"How did that go?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled as she opened up her nightstand drawer and handed her husband some papers causing Spencer to read lab work results as his eyes went wide when he saw his wife's hormone levels before seeing PREGNANT on his wife's physical summary and noticed the notes about Clarissa feeling tired, dealing with frequent urination, nausea, and tender and swollen breasts causing him to kiss Clarissa.

After breaking out of their kiss, Spencer looked at his wife, "How far are you?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smiled as she noticed the sparkle that was lacking in her husband's eyes ended up returning, "I know that we definitely succeeded during the two weeks we had sex nearly every night, but we won't know how far I am until I have a sonogram in three weeks," said Clarissa before smiling at her husband, "Did the news I just give you cheer you up?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled, "Definitely," said Spencer before he and Clarissa decided to celebrate their good news.

* * *

 _A/N: The research I did cause me to find out that pregnancy symptoms can happen during weeks three-four while a pregnancy test can be positive during that time, but I read that the baby won't show in an ultrasound or sonogram until five weeks. So I decided that Spencer and Clarissa decided to know sooner because of how personal the case in Conflicted was for Spencer._


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to TVHollywoodDiva for being the 400th reviewer for this story, and also Angel Wings00, Daisyangel, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 67.

 _ _When it comes to this story now having over 400 reviews, I want to thank every single reader who has taken the time to reach this milestone of reviews.__

 _ _When it came to posting seven chapters for this story and a one-shot that deals with this universe last month,__ _ _depending on how real life gets for me this month__ _ _I hope that I can spoil you readers with seven or more chapters again this month.__

 _ _I hope that I'm not upsetting anyone about the mention of a baby boom in this chapter, but recent events inspired me to create a baby boom.__

 _ _This chapter starts a week after the last chapter!__

* * *

A pajama-clad Diana looked at her daddy as they played Chutes and Ladders, "When it comes to summer vacation coming up quickly, is there anything big planned other than attending a family camp during Father's Day weekend?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned, "Mommy and I signed you up for a figure skating day camp because you deserve to spend the summer doing something you love without being pressured about being a genius."

Diana grinned at her daddy, "Thank you, daddy."

"Your welcome," said Spencer.

"Next year I want to go to science camp," said Diana.

Spencer grinned, "Mommy and I will make sure that you attend science camp next year."

"What will Bridget do this summer?" asked Diana.

"Because of Bridget not turning two until the beginning of August, she'll be continuing her occupational therapy and speech therapy while going to a playgroup for toddlers with autism," said Spencer.

"When Bridget turns two, will she do start doing an activity like figure skating to help her make friends?" asked Diana just as she beat her daddy at Chutes and Ladders.

"I doubt that Bridget will want to learn how to figure skate like you and mommy, but eventually we'll know what she'll excel at," said Spencer before looking at the clock and noticing that Diana was getting tired, "We have time for one more game of Chutes and Ladders before you go to bed, young lady," said Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana as she and her daddy started another game of Chutes and Ladders.

* * *

The next morning at Children's National, Clarissa gasped and rested a hand on her still flat stomach as she approached a bunch of other nurses and doctors who had their eyes glued to the TV about the missing seven-year-old boy Kyle Murphy in Cherry Hill, New Jersey.

"I won't be surprised if Aaron and Spence end up getting called in to help find that missing boy," said Clarissa out loud just as her personal phone in her pocket vibrated causing her to see a text from her husband.

IF YOU'RE WATCHING THE NEWS DURING YOUR BREAK, I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT I JUST LANDED IN CHERRY HILL, NEW JERSEY TO HELP FIND KYLE MURPHY. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU AND THE KIDS. ~ SR

Nurse Alyssa Carter turned around and looked at the young woman who became a little sister to her, "I assume that was your husband?" asked Nurse Carter.

Clarissa nodded as she returned her hand to her still flat stomach, "Spence and Aaron are currently heading to New Jersey," said Clarissa just as Nurse Carter smirked at her, "What?" asked Clarissa.

"You're resting a hand on her stomach, so I assume that you have another bun in the oven," said Nurse Carter causing a few other nurses to turn around.

Clarissa blushed as she decided to tell the truth, "Because of showing a bunch of symptoms, I had a pregnancy test done during my physical last week. As of right now I'm most likely five-weeks pregnant, but I'll be seeing my gynecologist in two weeks to confirm my fourth pregnancy," said Clarissa as congratulations went around.

After Clarissa was given congratulations hugs from her colleagues, Nurse Carter, Nurse Abigail Miller, Nurse Tanya Willard, Nurse Stephanie Moss all smiled and laughed as they looked at Clarissa.

"I guess we're forming a pregnancy pact because I'm currently eight-weeks pregnant," laughed Nurse Carter.

"I'm 10-weeks pregnant," said Nurse Miller.

"I guess that there's a baby boom here because I'm currently nine-weeks pregnant," laughed Nurse Moss.

The head nurse who was also Diana's godmother Janet Powell shook her head as she looked at Clarissa, Alyssa, Abigail, Tanya, and Stephanie who were all getting hugs from other nurses, "When it comes finding out that you five young ladies are pregnant, I just wonder if there's something in the water here because there are five other nurses who just started the second trimester of their pregnancies."

"Knowing Spence he would tell us that it's scientifically impossible for there to be something in the water to help get 10 nurses including me pregnant at the same time," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Nurse Powell as she smiled at Clarissa, Abigail, Abigail, Tanya, and Stephanie, "Congratulations to you and your husbands, ladies. I hope you ladies know that there will be restrictions coming up as you ladies get further along in your pregnancies," said Nurse Powell as she ordered everyone to get back to work.

Before she got back to work, Clarissa quickly sent a text to her husband.

PLEASE STAY SAFE AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THERE'S A BABY BOOM GOING ON AT CHILDREN'S NATIONAL BECAUSE THERE ARE 10 NURSES (INCLUDING ME) THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN THE FIRST OR SECOND TRIMESTER OF THEIR PREGNANCIES TOO! I LOVE YOU. ~ CR

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Spencer was in an SUV with his brother-in-law and JJ when his personal cell phone vibrated causing him to laugh at Clarissa's text message.

"What's so funny?" asked Hotch.

"There's a current baby boom going on at Children's National because there are 10 nurses who are either in the first or second trimester of their pregnancies," said Spencer.

JJ smiled, "There must be something in the water at Children's National to cause a baby boom like this."

Spencer thought about the baby that Clarissa is currently four or five-weeks pregnant with, "Even though it's scientifically impossible, I have to agree."

* * *

Spencer thought of his 10-month-old son and Jack as he grimly taped a picture of seven-year-old Kyle Murphy onto the clear evidence board when JJ entered the area that they were given to work in and addressed him and his brother-in-law.

"After the first two abductions, Cherry Hill compiled a list of registered sex offenders in Camden County," said JJ as she placed the stack of papers that contained information on the sex offenders onto the table by Hotch, "There are 439 within a 30-mile radius of where the boys were taken. They have been knocking on doors, conducting interviews. They haven't been able to come up with anything," said JJ as she watched the two brothers-in-law go through the stack of papers.

"They should have called us in earlier," said Hotch as he glanced at his brother-in-law, "There are a lot of these men we can eliminate right away."

Spencer nodded at his brother-in-law, "Right," said Spencer as he walked to one of the boxes that he and Hotch brought in and pulled a marker out.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "No one new to the area. This unsub knows these neighborhoods. That takes time," said Hotch as he watched his brother-in-law quickly write on the clear board, "Victims are three boys, so cross off anyone who targets females."

JJ quickly pulled the papers on the female sex offenders in the area while Spencer continued to write on the board.

"We can eliminate anyone whose preferential age is over seven or under 11," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at the notepad in front of him, "These boys look nothing alike, so discount suspects who have a very specific type. If the victims have only brown or blond hair, they're off the list. Our unsub's taste of more broad," said Hotch while JJ removed a bunch of the files.

"It looks like his preference is based more on age instead of physical characteristics," said Spencer as he continued to write on the board.

Hotch looked at JJ, "Let's make a special pile for more organized offenders, anyone who's been arrested for stalking, uh, breaking and entering, burglary," said Hotch as he looked at his brother-in-law who was nodding along.

Spencer looked at JJ, "How are we doing so far?" asked Spencer.

JJ removed a bunch of the files as she looked at the two brothers-in-law, "With these parameters, I can probably cross off half the names."

"Good. Let's keep going," said Hotch before he, his brother-in-law, and JJ got back to work.

* * *

While JJ left to get herself coffee, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law.

"When it comes to you mentioning that there are 10 nurses currently pregnant at the hospital where my sister works at, I assume that my sister is one of those nurses?" asked Hotch quietly.

Spencer blushed as he realized that his brother-in-law knew him just as good as Clarissa does.

"Clarissa is most likely five-weeks pregnant, but we'll be finding out how long she is in two weeks," said Spencer quietly before looking at his brother-in-law, "Are you mad that I knocked up your sister again so soon?" asked Spencer quietly.

Hotch smiled as he shook his head, "Not at all because my little sister always dreamed of having four or more children when she was a kid and I'm glad that your willing to fulfill my sister's wish," said Hotch quietly.

Spencer became serious as he thought about Evan's first birthday party happening the day before Evan's 1st birthday, "Can you please keep the news a secret because Clarissa and I are planning on announcing the pregnancy to everyone during Evan's first birthday party in 54 days."

"Your secret is safe with me, and I hope that Clarissa won't be mad about me knowing," said Hotch quietly.

"Knowing Clarissa, she won't be upset with you knowing because you've been talking about wanting another niece or nephew to spoil in front of us," said Spencer quietly before he and his brother-in-law got back to work.

* * *

Spencer was donning his latex-free gloves as he walked up the stairs in the Murphy family home with Rossi.

"If he came in through the basement, this would have been his second flight of stairs," said Rossi.

"So Kyle's is the first room he comes to," said Spencer as they reached the top of the stairs before entering Kyle's bedroom causing the 27 and a half-year-old genius to look around the destroyed bedroom while thinking about the toys that were in Diana's and Bridget's bedroom and Evan's nursery, "This wasn't a quiet struggle. He probably knocked Kyle unconscious."

Rossi nodded, "Then carried him back downstairs."

Spencer noticed an open door to another room, "What's through there?" asked Spencer as he tilted his head towards the room.

"Danny's room," said Rossi.

Spencer made his way to the open door with Rossi following him, "It's interesting. Another few feet and he would have found Danny," said Spencer as he entered Danny's bedroom and noticed how clean the bedroom was while thinking about Danny being nine-years-old, "Danny's far more age-appropriate for Rollins' preference. He's closer to the first two victims than Kyle is."

"If he'd been stalking these families, he would have known that," said Rossi.

Spencer noticed that both the bottom and top bunk of Danny's bunk bed was used, "It's weird," said Spencer as he walked to Danny's bunk bed.

Rossi thought about how clean Danny's bedroom is, "What, a neat nine-year-old?" asked Rossi.

"Well, that, and most kids either pick a top or a bottom bunk," said Spencer as he crouched down and looked at the bottom bunk, "Both beds are slept in," said Spencer as he looked up and noticed the same type of glow in the dark stars that were also in Diana's and Bridget's bedroom, "The top bunk blocks the view of the stars, and there's nothing decorative down here," said Spencer as he examined the bottom of the top bunk.

"It's Danny's room. He probably sleeps up top," said Rossi as he crouched down by Spencer.

Spencer moved the top sheet and blanket back and noticed a wet spot on the bottom bunk causing him to think about both Diana and Bridget occasionally wetting the bed because of not waking up to use the bathroom, "Somebody wet the bed. You know, maybe Danny started in the bottom bunk, wet the bed, and then moved up top?" asked Spencer.

Rossi grabbed a stuffed animal and looked inside the file in his hands before showing Spencer a picture of Kyle with his stuffed dog, "This is Kyle's."

Spencer exchanged glances with Rossi before he grabbed the pajama bottoms that were on the floor and looked at the size on them, "It's size 6. Kyle slept in here last night. If he didn't sleep in his room, why was it destroyed?" asked Spencer as he looked at Rossi.

Rossi nodded, "To make it look like the other crime scenes," said Rossi before looking at Spencer, "Your brother-in-law was right about you being the fresh eyes we needed to look around here and determine if Kyle is one of Huge Rollins's victims."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Hotch and I were able to narrow down the list of sex offenders in the area to half of them in under a minute before we narrowed it down to five possible suspects."

Rossi whistled, "Knowing your brother-in-law for nearly eight and a half years has its perks because you and Aaron are showing signs of making a much better working pair than Jason and I were when the Behavioral Science Unit was first formed," said Rossi before he and Spencer decided to head back to the station.

* * *

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law during the quick flight home from New Jersey, "Are you OK?" asked Hotch.

"When it comes to having three kids, a cat, and a dog; I'm just grateful that Diana loves her little siblings and pets while she never gets mad if her siblings break any of her toys or projects."

Hotch smiled a bit as he thought about his five-year-old niece, "She reminds me of Clarissa when Clarissa was five-years-old," said Hotch before thinking about Danny Murphy's behavior, "If one of my nieces or nephew accidentally killed one of their siblings, would you turn that child in instead of disrespecting your badge and cover up the accidental killing?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Even though my heart would be broken for losing two children in one day, I would follow the law by turning that child to the authorities instead of doing what the Murphy family and Detective Lancaster did."

"Do you know how that BA in psychology my sister's been working on for nearly two years is coming along?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Clarissa insisted on starting on a BA in psychology online right after she finished her master's in nursing because of his abduction and torture and occasionally having to deal with autistic children like Bridget as her way to keep herself busy while he's on cases, "Even though she's a mother who works full time, her degree is coming along really well because she was allowed to work on her degree when she didn't tend to children at Washington International School last year."

"And knowing you, you've been editing the papers she had to write while helping her prepare for exams," said Hotch.

Spencer blushed a bit while Hotch smiled a bit, "Clarissa likes it when you help her with her papers and prepare for her exams and I'm glad that your supportive of Clarissa when it comes to her continuing her education," said Hotch before he and Spencer started to talk about how Diana is going to spend her upcoming summer vacation.

* * *

Over two hours later, Spencer looked at the clock while thinking about the current temperature outside as he took his dirty plate to the sink, "I feel like going for a run in the neighborhood," said Spencer before looking at his three children, "What do you guys think about joining daddy for a run through the neighborhood?" asked Spencer.

"I'll ride my bike next to you, daddy," said Diana.

"I go bye-bye wit Dada," said Bridget.

Spencer looked at his 10-month-old son, "Do you want to go running with daddy?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Evan.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Am I welcome to join so we can push either Bridget or Evan in the single jogging strollers?" asked Clarissa.

"Your welcome to join us because I was thinking about stopping at the park too," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Bridget.

"Aye!" exclaimed Evan as he clapped his hands.

Lucy looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "While you two change, I'll get the kids dressed appropriately and slathered in sunblock."

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

* * *

10 minutes later, Clarissa looked at her husband who was pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, "Because of you wanting to go running after dinner, I assume you just worked a bad case that caused you to want to run off your frustrations?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, and we'll take about the case after the kids are asleep," said Spencer.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was pushing a jogging stroller that contained a giggling Bridget, Clarissa was pushing a single jogging stroller that contained a laughing Evan, while Diana rode her bicycle ahead of them in their neighborhood.

* * *

After putting three exhausted children to bed and taking showers themselves, Spencer and Clarissa were sitting up in their bed with their laptops on their laps as Spencer worked on his BA in philosophy and Clarissa worked on her BA in psychology when Clarissa saved everything that she typed for her current paper and looked at her husband as she shut down her laptop.

"You OK?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer stopped typing the paper he was currently on and saved his work before looking at his wife, "If any our children got angry at one of their siblings for breaking their toy or project and accidentally killed him or her, would you ask your brother or a law enforcement friend to cover up the accidental killing so you wouldn't lose another child?" asked Spencer as he explained everything.

After listening to her husband, a shocked Clarissa rested a hand on her still flat stomach and spoke up, "Even though I love Diana, Bridget, Evan, and our unborn child equally, the thought of losing two children to an accidental murder breaks my heart. I wouldn't cover up the murder to protect that said child because actions like that have consequences and we would need to protect the other children."

"Even though losing two children to an accidental murder would break my heart too, I wouldn't cover the murder up too," said Spencer before resting his hand on Clarissa's still flat stomach, "I can't wait to find out when mommy and I created you next week, little one."

Clarissa rested her hand over her husband's hand as she looked at her husband, "When it comes to Diana looking like you while having my eyes, Bridget looking like me while having your eyes and curls, and Evan looking like you: who are you hoping that this one looks like?" asked Clarissa.

"Would you believe it that I either want a mini-Clarissa or a male version of you running around this time? asked Spencer.

"I do as long as he or she has your curls," said Clarissa as she ran a hand through her husband's growing curly hair.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, Angel Wings00, criminalmindsrocks, TVHollywoodDiva, Daisyangel, fishtrek, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 68.

 _Sorry for making you guys wait a week for this chapter, but other than having two doctor appointments and the 300th episode inspired me to revisit my Love Takes Away the Pain series. Updates won't be as often as they are because I'm working on three stories at the same time again._

 _Amplification is next and after Amplification get ready for a bunch of non-episode related chapters which will all deal with family fluff before I do To Hell, And Back, and my AU version of Nameless Faceless before I write more non-episode related chapters which will deal with Spencer's and Hotch's medical leave._

 _When it comes to the length of Spencer's hair in this chapter, think about how his hair was cut in If the Shoe Fits. Here's a heads up that Clarissa will never allow Spencer's hair to grow as long as it did in season 5 but Spencer will still be getting that awesome haircut he had in The Internet is Forever and very short hair during the episode JJ._

 _This chapter starts a week after the last chapter on April 28th._

* * *

Dr. Larson was studying the monitor and calculated the measurements of Baby Reid before turning to look at Spencer and Clarissa and smiled.

"I want to extend my congratulations to you two because you are definitely pregnant, Clarissa," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer and Clarissa grinned before Clarissa looked at her doctor, "How far am I?" asked Clarissa.

"Six-weeks," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer grinned, "I won our bet."

Clarissa shook her head, "I thought that I was five-weeks."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer entered the master bedroom after putting Diana to bed to find Clarissa on her laptop working on her BA in psychology.

"Is Diana finally asleep?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Yes and I took Bridget to the bathroom too," said Spencer before smirking at his wife, "Are you tired?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa looked up from her laptop, "No."

Spencer smirked as he felt his body start to react at the dirty thoughts that he was having, "Then its time for you to do the punishment I decided for you losing the bet."

Clarissa quickly saved her work on her laptop before shutting it down.

"What are you going to have me do?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer started to shift on his feet again as he watched his wife put her laptop in its case, "Remember the show I put on for you on your birthday?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about the stripping show Spencer put on for her as she noticed the tent that was starting to form in her husband's pants causing her to smirk, "You want me to return the favor?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smirked, "Yep," said Spencer as he also explained what else he wanted to do.

A minute later Clarissa was restraining her husband to the headboard of their bed before she went into their walk-in closet and started to put on more layers of clothing before she exited the closet and made sure that their bedroom door was locked before she started her show for her husband.

* * *

The next day Spencer was in his brother-in-law's office passing his brother-in-law a wrapped gift, "Clarissa told me to give you this as something to help you smile while you work," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who recently got his hair cut two weeks ago for the family portrait to a length that reached the bottom of his ears while his messy curls were still present, "I assume that your giving me one of the family portraits that was recently done?" asked Hotch.

"Yep," said Spencer as he popped the P.

Hotch unwrapped the picture frame and started to laugh as he looked at the picture of Spencer and Clarissa kissing each other while Spencer held a laughing Diana upside down, Clarissa held a laughing Bridget upside, and a laughing Evan sitting on the floor between his parents and sisters, "Now that's hilarious."

Spencer nodded, "We had fun having that photo taken and I already put a copy of that photo onto my desk," said Spencer before smiling at his brother-in-law as he reached into his messenger bag and passed Hotch an ultrasound photo, "Clarissa finally had a sonogram and you'll see how far along is your sister."

Hotch smiled as he looked at the sonogram photo before seeing that his sister was six-weeks pregnant. "Didn't you and my sister make a bet on how far she is?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "And I won."

"What are you going to make my sister do?" asked Hotch.

Spencer blushed causing Hotch to realize what's most likely going to happen, "Please don't answer because we're talking about my sister."

"Do you care about what the gender is?" asked Hotch.

"When it comes to having two daughters and one son, I don't care about what the gender is as long as the baby's healthy, but I wouldn't mind for a little boy who looks like Clarissa," said Spencer.

Hotch gestured to his brother-in-law's shorter hair while thinking about how his nieces and nephew all inherited their father's curls.

"With your curls too?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa and I are both hoping that the baby inherits my curls," said Spencer.

"I don't care if I'm getting another niece or nephew as long as the baby's healthy too," said Hotch.

* * *

After briefing about the case on the jet, Rossi looked at Spencer. "When it comes to your classic car in the garage, what does Clarissa think about the care you do it keep it running?" asked Rossi.

"She understands about my need to take care of my Volvo because other than books and pictures, its one of the last pieces of my mother and I might give the car to Diana when she turns 16 and earns her driver's license," said Spencer as he fiddled with the watch on his wrist, "Even though I love the watch Clarissa got me for our third wedding anniversary, she understands that I like to wear the watch that once belonged to my father every day while I wear the watch she got me during our date nights."

"Have you drove Diana around in that car yet?" asked Morgan.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not driving her around in my Volvo until she no longer needs to ride around in a booster seat," said Spencer before looking at his brother-in-law, "Clarissa and I are planning on taking the kids down to Manassas after church on the 10th to visit your mother's grave, and Clarissa is wondering if your wanting to come along."

"Because of it being Mother's Day that day, I'll join you, my sister, and the kids," said Hotch before looking at his brother-in-law, "Jack is excited about giving the gift he made to Clarissa."

Spencer smiled at the mention of his nephew, "Knowing Clarissa, she'll love Jack's gift because she always loves the gifts that the kids and I give her for Mother's Day."

* * *

Spencer looked at his watch and noticed that it was currently after 3 PM causing the 27-year-old genius to look at his brother-in-law, "Mind if I call home?" asked Spencer.

Hotch looked at his watch and realized that it would be right after 3 PM in Washington DC, "Going to see how Diana's day at school went?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I promised her during breakfast that we'll talk after she got home from school."

Hotch smiled a bit as he thought about how devoted Spencer was on Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan while making sure to talk to his grandparents too if there's time, "Go ahead," said Hotch before he and Emily walked away.

Detective Quinn looked at Spencer, "How many kids do you have?" asked Detective Quinn.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and showed Detective Quinn the professional portrait of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together, "I have three kids and Diana is five-years-old, Bridget will be 21-months-old on the seventh, and Evan will be 11-months-old on the 15th," said Spencer as he passed the portrait to Detective Quinn.

Detective Quinn looked at the picture of the happy elementary school student, toddler, and baby boy, "They're cute and your son looks just like you."

Spencer grinned, "Thanks and Diana and Bridget both have me wrapped around their fingers while Evan has my wife wrapped around his finger," said Spencer before grinning even more, "Evan ended up being my Father's Day gift last year because he was born on Father's Day," said Spencer just as his personal phone rang causing Spencer to answer without looking at the caller ID, "Hello."

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

Spencer grinned at the upbeat sound of his daughter's voice, "Did you have a good day at school, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"I did and I glazed the clay pot I sculpted in art class today and it's in the kiln at school," said Diana.

Spencer grinned as he thought about the little projects he did with Diana, Bridget, and Evan for the upcoming Mother's Day holiday, "Are you going to show me the clay pot you made in art class before Mother's Day?" asked Spencer.

"I will, daddy," said Diana before thinking about the upcoming weekend, "If your home on Saturday or Sunday, can we please go to the International Spy Museum?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned, "We sure can."

"Can we invite grandma Lydia, grandpa Evan, Maeve, Jacob, Abigail, and Isaac too?" asked Diana.

"If I'm not home by tomorrow, you can as them during Shabbat tomorrow," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana before she started to talk about what she learned at school and what she did during gym and recess.

* * *

Spencer stood at the edge of the road and looked down at the passing cars as Detective Quinn looked at Spencer and Hotch.

"Anyone living outside Bend who commutes toward Eugene uses Route 7. It's the most dangerous stretch of highway in the state. They call it "suicide 7."," said Detective Quinn.

Spencer noticed the amount of crosses along the road causing him to think about the cross that was placed in the spot where his parents and uncle Daniel was killed in Las Vegas and the cross that was along the road where his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon were killed on the highway between New York City and New Haven.

"These crosses represent accidents?" asked Spencer.

"Fatalities. The fire chief put them up to remind drivers to be careful," said Detective Quinn.

Spencer looked at the road.

"Two lanes, no dividers. I'm assuming there's a lot of head-on collisions," said Spencer.

"Either that or they go off the side," said Detective Quin.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Reid, you mentioned the possibility of a physical limitation, something that kept the unsub from attacking in the traditional way," said Hotch.

"Yeah, I was thinking about impotence, but we've ruled out sexual motivation," said Spencer.

"What if he'd been involved in a crash?" asked Hotch.

Spencer realized what his brother-in-law was saying as he looked around the area, "On this road. If the unsub is disabled, it explains why he uses a truck. It gives him power, mobility," said Spencer as he continued to look around his surroundings.

"But what?" asked Hotch.

"The idea that he's avenging his own physical suffering speaks to a victim mentality that's inconsistent with the profile," said Spencer.

"Maybe it's not just about his own suffering," said Hotch just as Spencer's personal phone vibrated causing Spencer to pull out his phone and smile at a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together from Lucy causing Hotch to look at his brother-in-law, "A picture of my nieces and nephew?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he showed his brother-in-law the picture he was sent causing Hotch to smile a bit, "I can't believe that my nephew will be turning one in a month and a half and my youngest niece will be two in August."

Spencer nodded, "Me too."

Detective Quinn looked between Spencer and Hotch, "Are you two brothers-in-law?" asked Detective Quinn.

Hotch nodded, "I have a little sister who's 27 like Reid here and they started dating each other when they were 19-years-old."

Detective Quinn looked at Spencer as they headed back to the SUV, "How long have you been married?" asked Detective Quinn.

Spencer smiled, "Six years, five months, and one day ago and I ended up meeting my wife eight years, five months, and one day ago when she found me on a park bench in New Haven in tears because of a drunk driver making me an orphan a second time."

"Then cases like this must be hard for you," said Detective Quinn.

Spencer nodded, "They are, but luckily my wife understands what it's like to lose a loved one in a car accident and we talk about our feelings."

* * *

.

* * *

Spencer was fixing himself some coffee when his personal phone vibrated causing Spencer to quickly pull out his personal phone and smile at the picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together in front of the Washington Monument with a text message.

WE ALL MISS YOU, DADDY!

Spencer smiled as Detective Quinn walked over.

"A picture of your kids?" asked Detective Quinn.

Spencer nodded, "My wife and our live-in nanny took the kids to the Washington Monument," said Spencer as he showed Detective Quinn the photo.

Detective Quinn thought about it currently being Saturday and how Spencer didn't even look upset about working on a Saturday, "It must be hard for you be working on a weekend."

"It's hard because Clarissa and I always make plans with the kids to visit popular kid-friendly tourist attractions in Washington DC, but luckily Clarissa doesn't get upset if I have to work during the weekend because she occasionally gets called in on weekends too," said Spencer.

"What does your wife do?" asked Detective Quinn.

"Clarissa is a pediatric nurse at Children's National," said Spencer.

"A noble profession," said Detective Quinn.

Spencer nodded, "I agree."

* * *

Spencer entered the room where his brother-in-law was packing up and his eyes rested on Hotch's taped up cut, "You do know that your sister is going to kill you when we get back to Quantico," said Spencer.

Hotch winced as he thought about having to face his four-week pregnant sister while Emily already lectured him about his actions, "You told her?" asked Hotch.

"She told me that I would be forced to sleep on the couch or she would castrate me if I didn't tell her the truth," said Spencer before softening up a bit, "Finding out that you got into an accident caused her to start crying over the phone because you, Clarissa, and Sean are going to be dealing with the 10 year anniversary of the car accident that killed your mother and nearly killed Clarissa in two weeks."

Hotch rubbed his head and looked at his brother-in-law, "I'll be apologizing to Clarissa."

"You better because she's planning on waiting for us at headquarters despite the late hour we'll be landing," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law while thinking about all the tragedy Spencer had to deal with, "I'm sorry if I scared you too because I know that it isn't easy for you to deal with loved ones being in car accidents."

* * *

Spencer entered the bullpen with his teammates to find Clarissa standing with her arms crossed tapping her foot before her face lit up at the sight of her husband causing her to run over to her husband and hug and kiss him, "Welcome back and the kids and I missed you," said Clarissa.

Spencer kissed his wife again, "I missed you and the kids too," said Spencer before yawning a bit and looked at his wife, "How much time do you need with your brother before we head home to the kids?" asked Spencer.

"Just five minutes," said Clarissa before looking at her brother as her eyes lingered on Hotch's taped up cut, "Let's go talk in your office," said Clarissa as she took her brother's hand and led him towards her brother's office.

A minute later JJ, Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi were all wincing as they heard Clarissa start yelling at her brother causing Spencer to look at his teammates.

"I don't blame Clarissa for being furious at her brother because the 10-year anniversary of the car accident that killed my late mother-in-law and nearly killed Clarissa is happening in two weeks," sighed Spencer as he ran a hand through his shorter curls, "Plus it doesn't help that I lost my parents, aunt, and uncle to car accidents too, so Hotch and I already talked because Hotch knows that cases that deals with car accidents bring up painful memories for me."

Rossi nodded, "Even though your calling your godparents 'mom' and 'dad' now and getting along with your newly found grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins from your father's side, I know that despite you and Aaron being brother-in-laws, I know that Aaron stepped up as a father figure after Gideon left because he had to do the same for Clarissa and Sean after their father died," said Rossi just as Clarissa and an appropriately chastised Hotch joined them.

"You ready to go home, Spence?" asked Clarissa as she kissed her husband again.

Spencer nodded, "Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her watch and saw that it was still Saturday, "Then lets get going because I decided that we'll go to the earlier service at church because you promised Diana that you'll take her to the International Spy Museum tomorrow and Diana did invite your grandparents, Maeve, Jacob, Isaac, and Abigail when I took the kids over to your grandparents on Friday for Shabbat."

"At least grandma and grandpa weren't upset with me about not being able to make it," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "They weren't upset with you at all because they were glad that you found time to talk to them on the phone while you took a break so you can listen in over the phone," said Clarissa before Spencer yawned again.

"Let's get going because Lucy's waiting up for us," said Clarissa as she looped arms with her husband.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law and Emily, "I'll see you two for dinner tomorrow," said Spencer before looking at the rest of his teammates, "And I'll see the rest of you on Monday," said Spencer before he and his wife headed to the elevators.

* * *

The next morning after church, Spencer and Clarissa were walking in step with Spencer's grandparents, Maeve, and Issac with Evan napping in his stroller while Diana, Abigail, and Isaac happily explored the interactive exhibits at the International Spy Museum.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, TVHollywoodDiva, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 69.

 _ _This chapter starts on May 10th of 2009. I decided to change the timeline of Amplification by a day so instead of the first anthrax attack happening on May 8th, it ended up happening on May 9th instead because of May 10th being Mother's Day and I didn't want to have Spencer get called in on Mother's Day.__

 _ _Clarissa is eight-weeks pregnant in this chapter and I decided that the first part of Amplification deserves to be fluffy while the second part deals with the dramatic part of the episode.__

* * *

Clarissa woke up to being peppered with kisses by Diana, Bridget, and Evan and as soon as she had her glasses on she grinned at her three beautiful children, "What's up with being woken up with all these kisses?" asked Clarissa.

Diana kissed her mother's cheek, "Happy Mother's Day, mommy."

"Thank you, Diana," said Clarissa before grinning at her youngest daughter while feeling saddened at the thought of Bridget turning two in less than three months, "Good morning, Bridget."

Bridget kissed her mother's cheek, "Happy Mommy's Day, mommy."

"Thank you, Bridget," said Clarissa before looking at her baby boy while being saddened at the thought of her baby turning a year old in over a month, "Good morning, Evan," said Clarissa as she hugged Evan close to her.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Evan before he gave his mommy a sloppy kiss.

"Thank you, Evan," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "Where's daddy?" asked Clarissa.

"Right here," said Spencer as he came into the master bedroom with a tray filled with a bowl of oatmeal, a bowl of cut-up fresh fruit, toast with peanut butter spread on it, and a cup of her favorite tea, "Here's your breakfast and while you eat breakfast Lucy and I will get the kids dressed for church."

"You are wonderful, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

"I know, but happy Mother's Day, Clarissa," said Spencer before he placed the tray filled with breakfast on the nightstand before scooping up his youngest child, "Let's go get dressed for church while mommy eats the yummy breakfast you guys helped me make," said Spencer as he watched Diana help her little sister get out of bed before the young father headed to Diana's and Bridget's bedroom where Evan's clothes were already waiting.

* * *

After going to church, attending the potluck barbecue at their church, and visiting Bridget Hotchner's grave; Spencer looked at Clarissa as they cuddled on the couch while Bridget, Evan, and even Diana were taking an afternoon nap, "After the kids wake up, I want you to just focus on relaxing today while I focus on the kids and I'll make homemade pizza for dinner," said Spencer.

Clarissa licked her lips, "With a lot of mushrooms?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought of Clarissa loving mushrooms on her pizza just like him and how Diana and Bridget ended up loving mushrooms just like them, "With a lot of mushrooms."

"You and the kids really spoiled me today," said Clarissa.

"I know, but I love spoiling you on Mother's Day and your birthday," said Spencer.

Clarissa smirked, "Just like I love spoiling you on Father's Day and your birthday."

Spencer rested a hand on Clarissa's eight-week pregnant stomach, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"I'm feeling pretty great because I didn't get sick at all from the smell of breakfast and lunch today," said Clarissa.

"You still want to wait until June 14th to tell everyone else about the baby?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded.

"I'll be around 13-weeks pregnant that day," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband just as they heard a voice.

"Ewww," giggled Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa broke out of their kiss so Spencer could get off the couch and grab Diana and start peppering the five-year-old girl with kisses while Clarissa laughed until tears fell down her face.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to his alarm going off at 5:15 AM. Less than a minute later Spencer was pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt just as Clarissa shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom where she started to vomit into the toilet causing Spencer to hold back his wife's hair.

After Clarissa was done throwing up, she was at the sink brushing her teeth and she finished she looked at her husband, "Stupid morning sickness."

"At least we know that the baby is healthy," said Spencer.

"I know," said Clarissa before taking in the sight of her husband wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Going to fit in a run again?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as his ear length curly hair bounced, "I am, but are you up to go running?" asked Spencer.

"I am because I want to take advantage of Lucy sleeping in the guest bedroom so we could squeeze in a morning run," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were exiting their house as they started to run through their neighborhood.

* * *

45 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa exited the master bathroom dressed in the clothes that they were going to wear for work when Spencer's work phone rang causing Spencer to quickly make his way to his phone and answered it, "Dr. Spencer Reid," answered Spencer.

"We have a case and no go bag is needed, but please get to Quantico ASAP," said JJ before hanging up.

Spencer sighed and looked at Clarissa, "I have to leave for work now."

"Its OK, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "Please stay safe."

"I'll try," said Spencer before thinking about Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all still asleep in their beds or crib, "I should probably go give the kids each a kiss."

"I shall go make you coffee and fix you some toast with some peanut butter," said Clarissa as she quickly left the master bedroom.

Less than a minute later Spencer was in Evan's nursery giving his still sleeping nearly 11-month-old son a quick diaper change before kissing him, "Daddy loves you, tadpole," said Spencer before he placed his sleeping son back in his crib before heading to Diana's and Bridget's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his two sleeping daughters and gave them each a kiss and told them he loved them.

A minute later Spencer entered the kitchen to find Clarissa pouring coffee into a to-go mug and a piece of toast with peanut butter already spread on it, "I already added sugar and opened the garage and started your car," said Clarissa as she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and passed it to her husband.

"Thank you," said Spencer as he gave his wife one last kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too," said Clarissa as she watched her husband grab his coffee and breakfast before rushing into the garage where his car was already started.

* * *

Spencer entered JJ's office and looked at JJ, "Do you have those files I've been looking for?" asked Spencer.

JJ focused on the e-mail she was reading from the Director, "Did you see this memo from the Director?" asked JJ as Spencer adjusted himself so he could see the e-mail, "Office phones and emails are being monitored."

"Yeah, they're trying to protect the media blackout. Files?" asked Spencer.

"Uh, yeah, right here," said JJ as she pushed the files over to Spencer.

Spencer grabbed the files, "Thanks. I want to see what kind of medical treatment the victims received before I head to the hospital," said Spencer as he started to quickly look through them.

JJ looked at Spencer and thought about hearing that Spencer's godmother worked the Amerithrax case, "Why do you think the suspect in 2001 stopped sending the letters?" asked JJ.

"Even though my godmother worked the case, I have no idea, but if he hadn't, it would have been much worse," said Spencer as he continued to read the files.

JJ rubbed her forehead, "The worst part was not knowing when it was gonna be over. Feeling safe opening mail again."

Spencer thought about what his godmother told him, "Five people died. Many more exposed and sickened, including a baby who was admitted to the hospital after lesions appeared on his skin," said Spencer as he thought about his nearly 11-month-old son.

A shocked JJ looked at Spencer, "How did he contract it?" asked JJ.

"I have no idea. must have come into close contact with a tainted letter or crossed paths with the unsub himself," said Spencer.

JJ thought about her nearly six-month-old son, "How old was the baby?" asked JJ.

"Seven months," said Spencer.

"Did he survive?" asked JJ.

Spencer quickly closed the file in his hand and looked at JJ, I gotta run. Kimura's waiting and when it comes to being married to a nurse I know not to keep a medical professional waiting. I'll call you from the hospital," said Spencer as he hurried out of JJ's office.

"SPENCE!" called out JJ causing Spencer to quickly return to JJ's office, "Did the baby survive?" asked JJ.

Spencer literally started to beat himself up as he realized how well he's able to show that cases that dealt with children being killed don't affect him too much because of having to keep little Diana a secret from his teammates for over three years, "Yeah, but, I mean, that was a curable strain. This thing's entirely different," said Spencer before looking at JJ, "I'm currently thinking about Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack right now like your currently thinking about Henry, but you need to remember that Henry's safe with his father right now while I keep on telling myself that Diana's safe at school and Bridget and Evan are safe at home with Lucy," said Spencer before hurrying away.

Less than a minute later Spencer was at his desk and gave the Fort Detrick employee who was borrowing his desk an apologetic look, "Sorry but I have to do this before joining Dr. Kimura," said Spencer as he picked up the latest picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together and kissed their faces while not caring about Fort Detrick employees who paused to look at him, "Daddy loves you guys. Even though I gave you guys kisses before I left the house, I'll give you guys real hugs and kisses when I get home," said Spencer as he set down the photo.

"Those are some cute kids you got there and how old are they?" asked the man who took over his desk.

"Diana's five, Bridget is 21-months-old, and Evan will be 11-months-old on the 15th. They're the reason why I took the oath to serve and protect this country," said Spencer before hurrying away towards the elevators where Dr. Kimura was waiting for him.

* * *

As they headed towards Walter Reed Hospital, Dr. Kimura looked at Spencer who was looking at a picture of a little girl, a toddler, and a baby boy who were with Spencer and a young woman with nearly black hair and sparkling blue eyes, "Are those your wife and children with you?" asked Dr. Kimura.

Spencer nodded, "Diana is five, Bridget is 21-months-old, and Evan will be 11-months-old on the 15th."

Dr. Kimura looked at Spencer, "When it comes to your last name being Reid, are you related to Nurse Clarissa Reid from Children's National?" asked Dr. Kimura.

Spencer grinned, "Clarissa has been my wife for nearly six and a half years," said Spencer before reaching into his messenger bag and found Diana's inhaler and hugged it close to him before seeing the questioning look in Dr. Kimura's eyes, "Diana has asthma and Clarissa insisted that I carry one of Diana's inhalers with me everywhere I go just in case Diana has an asthma attack when she's out and about with me."

"Smart move," said Dr. Kimura.

Spencer nodded, "Diana's asthma attacks are more frequent at night, but she hasn't had one since the middle of February. Diana's pulmonologist at Children's National still insists on us having Diana's inhalers on hand."

"Diana's pulmonologist is right because kids can outgrow their asthma and still have an asthma attack years later," said Dr. Kimura.

"I know and I'm nervous about how the latest H1N1 epidemic is going to affect Diana and Clarissa because there have been some cases already confirmed in Washington DC," said Spencer.

"I can understand your worry about your oldest daughter, but are you worried about your wife being a pediatric nurse during the first H1N1 epidemic in over 40 years?" asked Dr. Kimura.

"I understand that my wife can be exposed to diseases when she treats sick children at Children's National, but right now Clarissa is currently eight-weeks pregnant with our fourth child," said Spencer.

"Congratulations on your upcoming edition and I hope you and your family are spared from H1N1," said Dr. Kimura.

"Thank you and Clarissa and I are planning on telling the kids and everyone else during Evan's 1st birthday party on June 14th with an I'M A BIG BROTHER onesie," said Spencer.

"Now that will be adorable. I just wonder how you and your wife handle working jobs that require you two to be on call 24/7 while juggling parenthood," said Dr. Kimura.

"We have a live-in nanny so we don't have to rely on family to come over at odd hours," said Spencer.

* * *

As soon as Spencer and Dr. Kimura were out of Abby's hospital room, Spencer looked at Dr. Kimura, "What's causing her aphasia?" asked Spencer softly.

Dr. Kimura turned around and looked at Spencer, "The poison is infecting the parietal lobe, impairing her speech. Some of the other patients displayed the same symptoms shortly before they died."

"None of the drug combinations are working?" asked Spencer.

"The only thing that's helping them right now is the morphine," said Dr. Kimura.

Spencer grimaced causing Dr. Kimura to look at Spencer, "Your allergic to morphine?" asked Dr. Kimura.

Spencer shook his head, "I was given morphine after I had my appendix removed nearly eight years ago, but over two years and three months ago I was injected with Dilaudid with LSD in it over six times against my will by a serial killer who held me hostage for over two days," said Spencer quietly before he decided to continue in a quieter voice, "Luckily I avoided developing an addiction because I didn't want to hurt three-year-old Diana at the time or put Clarissa who was pregnant with Bridget at the time under any more unnecessary stress because she had to help me with the P.T.S.D. I had to deal with, but I'm really wary about taking narcotics unless it's medically necessary."

"That's understandable because Dilaudid can be really addictive. I'm glad that you were strong enough to avoid getting addicted because I can tell that you love your wife and kids so much," said Dr. Kimura.

"They give me the strength to make sure I always survive and go home to them," said Spencer as he thought about the first and only time since the Hankel case that he was given narcotics, "Last August I chose to go undercover and I suffered from internal bleeding after being hit in my abdomen with a machine gun twice by Benjamin Cyrus before a coworker and some SWAT agents came into the chapel and killed Cyrus and a bunch of his men. When I woke up in the hospital and realized that I was being given morphine, Clarissa told me that the morphine was medically necessary because of all the stress I was under."

Dr. Kimura instantly recognized the name, "Your wife is right that it was medically necessary and I remember watching you receive three medals on National TV for going undercover inside Benjamin Cyrus's ranch."

Spencer blushed a bit, "So you saw the moment of my oldest daughter kissing my forehead after she placed the medals around my neck?" asked Spencer.

"I did and I thought the moment of your daughter kissing your forehead on live TV was adorable," said Dr. Kimura.

* * *

Spencer and Dr. Kimura were returning back to the ward after eating lunch when they saw a gurney with a covered body be pushed past them.

Dr. Kimura looked at Spencer, "It feels like the plagues of Egypt."

Spencer thought about one of the Bible lessons he was given, "10 scourges created by God. Plague six was unhealable boils believed by biblical scholars to be caused by anthrax," said Spencer as they stopped outside of Abby's hospital room to see Abby with a tube down her throat.

Dr. Kimura looked at Spencer,

"Never missed Sunday school, did you?" asked Dr. Kimura. "My family is religious so I go to church as often as I can," said Spencer before looking towards Abby, "How is she doing?" asked Spencer.

"She's a fighter. She's held on this long because she's young and strong. But she's started to bleed into her lungs," said Dr. Kimura.

"One of four left," said Spencer grimly.

"We're running into another problem. When the next of kin have questions, what do we tell them about cause of death?" asked Dr. Kimura.

"That's a really tough question to answer," said Spencer.

* * *

 _ _A/N: Part 2 will be up as soon as possible. Luckily everyone in my family survived the 2009 H1N1 epidemic even though my father had to cancel visitation because of coming down with H1N1. Here's a heads up that none of Spencer's family in this story will be affected by H1N1.__


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, Angel Wings00, and Miss Zabini7 for reviewing chapter 70.

 _I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter._ _Other than turning 25 two days ago,_ _I had to help my family clean our house because of my recently widowed step-grandma is currently on her way up to my Wisconsin hometown to live with my family and me._

 _I'm sorry if Hotch is a bit OOC in this chapter, but Hotch and Spencer are brothers-in-laws in this universe._

* * *

Spencer stood next to Morgan outside of Dr. Nichols's house as Morgan listened to someone speak to him in his earpiece, "All right, keep me posted," said Morgan before looking at Spencer, "This guy just had people over for a charity event last month."

"We should probably take a look around anyway," said Spencer as he started to walk only to brush his hand against a thorn from a nearby rose bush, "Ow," whispered Spencer as he continued to follow Morgan.

A minute later Morgan's cell phone rang causing the older agent to answer his phone, "Yeah, princess, what's up?" asked Morgan.

Spencer continued walking towards the lab and 30 seconds later Spencer ended up freezing at the sight of Dr. Nichols's dead body and a broken vial of anthrax powder on the floor while the air conditioner running at full blast. Then he suddenly got scared at the thought of never going home to Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan while getting to hold Baby Reid in 32 weeks. A few seconds later Spencer heard Morgan calling for him.

"Reid!" called out Morgan.

Spencer quickly ran to the door and started to close it before the older agent could get in, "Morgan, get-get back! Get back! Get out of here!" shouted Spencer.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" demanded Morgan.

"Believe me, get back," said Spencer as he moved his hair away from his eyes before locking the door.

"Reid, open the door!" shouted Morgan.

Spencer looked into Morgan's eyes, "I'm sorry," said Spencer softly before turning his head and gestured to the broken vial of anthrax, the air conditioner running at full blast, and Dr. Nichols's dead body.

* * *

As Hotch headed to Dr. Nichols's house with General Whitworth, Hotch who was thinking about his brother-in-law currently being locked in a lab filled with anthrax looked at General Whitworth, "Reid's married to my 27-year-old sister and they have three kids under the age of six together while they're currently expecting their fourth child," said Hotch.

"Damn," said General Whitworth before Hotch started to tell him about Spencer.

* * *

Morgan looked at Hotch who concluded his phone call with Spencer, "Hotch, why don't you go? I'll stay with Reid," said Morgan.

Hotch quickly hung up on his brother-in-law and looked at Morgan, "Funnel all the information you get to me," said Hotch before hurrying to an SUV with General Whitworth.

A few minutes later General Whitworth looked at Hotch as they headed back to the B.A.U., "Your brother-in-law sure is stubborn," said General Whitworth.

Hotch smiled a bit, "Usually he isn't stubborn because my sister and their two daughters have him wrapped around their fingers."

"With how Reid was on the phone about staying in that lab, I believe that he has you wrapped around his finger too," said General Whitworth.

Hotch snorted as he thought about all the times that Spencer got him to cave in and soften up over the past eight years and five months, "He has those big brown eyes that can manipulate everyone he meets."

"Your brother-in-law seems dangerous when it comes to being a genius and manipulating everyone he meets with his eyes," said General Whitworth.

Hotch nodded in agreement, "Even though Reid is shy and reserved and my sister is outgoing, a free spirit, and can glare like me; their five-year-old daughter is already a force to be reckoned with."

"What do you mean?" asked General Whitworth.

"My oldest niece Diana has an IQ of 168, an eidetic memory, reads fast like her father, has her mother's personality, and can glare like my siblings and me," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "I can't wait to find out what career Diana will end up doing because as of right now she's most likely going to graduate high school at 15-years-old if she doesn't skip anymore grades."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dr. Nichols's lab, Spencer who knew that he was already showing signs of having a fever while having pain in his lungs pulled out his phone and got Garcia on the phone.

"Hey, Reid," said Garcia sadly.

A surprised Spencer decided to bring some humor into the situation, "Gee, wow, no, uh... No witty Garcia greeting for me?" asked Spencer.

Garcia sighed, "I can't be my sparkly self when you are where you are."

Spencer thought about the messages he wanted to make for Clarissa and the kids while knowing that he didn't have enough time to record messages for his godparents, aunt Elena, his grandparents, and aunt Mary, "Garcia, do you think you can do something for me?" asked Spencer.

"Anything," said Garcia.

"I, uh... I know I can't call Clarissa or the kids without, uh-," said Spencer as he cleared his throat, "Without alerting everyone at Children's National, everyone at Diana's school, or freak out Lucy."

"What do you need?" asked Garcia.

"I, uh... I need you to record a message for Clarissa and the kids in case anything happens to me," said Spencer sadly.

Garcia clucked her tongue, "Oh, nothing's going to happen to you. You're gonna...brilliantly find out who did this and we're gonna treat this strain because Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Jack, your godparents, and your newly found grandparents can't lose you yet."

"I hope you're right, but if you're not, I just- I really want to make sure that they hear my voice," said Spencer sadly.

Garcia sighed as she thought about how Spencer can manipulate anyone with his voice too as she made a mental note to ask Spencer to not teach the twins that she's 32-weeks pregnant with to manipulate everyone to get what they want, "OK. just, uh, give me a second," said Garcia as she pulled up a program, "Are you ready?" asked Garcia.

"Ready," said Spencer as he took a deep breath as he allowed tears to fall down his face, "Hi, Clarissa. This is Spencer. I just, um..," sighed Spencer before he decided to continue, "I just...really want you to know that I love you and," choked Spencer as he cleared his throat, "I need you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to come home to you and the kids and I enjoyed every single moment that we had together during the past eight years, five months, and 11 days. You have my permission to move on because the kids need a father. Hopefully, I'll see you again someday when it's your time."

After a few seconds of silence, Garcia spoke up, "Want to do a message for the kids now?" asked Garcia.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

"Go ahead," said Garcia.

Spencer allowed more tears to fall down his face, "Diana, Bridget, and Evan if you guys are listening to this, then you guys know that I joined your grandparents in Heaven," choked Spencer as choked a bit, "I really enjoyed being your daddy and I'm sorry that I can't help mommy guide you guys into adulthood. Daddy will always love you guys and I'll see you guys again when the time is right," choked Spencer before he stopped talking.

A few seconds later Garcia spoke up.

"Reid?" asked Garcia.

"Prep the victim for transfer," said Dr. Kimura.

Spencer instantly realized that Dr. Kimura arrived, "I gotta go,' said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Clarissa rushed into her husband's hospital room and gasped when she saw an Asian doctor injecting something into her husband's IV. port while noticing a breathing tube down her husband's throat and as soon as Dr. Kimura turned around Clarissa gasped when she recognized Dr. Kimura, "What the hell is going on with Spence, Dr. Kimura?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Kimura turned around and looked at the 27-year-old woman who was still in her Children's National hospital scrubs while realizing that Clarissa quickly connected the dots and realized that the CDC was involved, "Please don't lie to me because I know that my brother was lying to me over the phone."

Dr. Kimura sighed as she thought about remembering that Clarissa has a spitfire personality from the few times she met Clarissa, "Dr. Reid got infected with anthrax and I just gave him the cure. Please don't tell anyone about what happened to your husband because the FBI and Fort Detrick don't want a mass panic to start."

Clarissa nodded, "When it comes to having to follow HIPPA laws as a pediatric nurse, my lips are sealed, Dr. Kimura," said Clarissa before resting a hand on her small baby bump causing Dr. Kimura to smile at her.

"Congratulations on the upcoming new addition," said Dr. Kimura.

Clarissa gave a watery smile, "I'm only eight-weeks pregnant and I'm glad that Spence will survive so he can meet our fourth child in 32-weeks," said Clarissa as she removed her glasses and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

Dr. Kimura led Clarissa to a chair and helped her sit down before looking at the young woman, "Dr. Reid might not wake up until tomorrow and if you do end up staying the night please take care of yourself and the baby."

"I promise," said Clarissa.

* * *

Hotch was doing his paperwork just as his cell phone rang causing him to see that it was Clarissa, "How's Spencer doing?" asked Hotch.

"He's responding well to the cure and he should be waking up in the morning," said Clarissa.

"That's great," said Hotch.

"I know and even though I'm upset at Spencer for being stupid, I know that he's a hero right now too," said Clarissa.

"He is. When I leave the BAU do you want me to head over to your house and help Lucy out with the kids?" asked Hotch.

"Yes please and I already called Diana's school and told them that Diana won't be coming to school tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"Good to know and I'll help Lucy bring the kids over when Spencer is up for visitors," said Hotch.

Clarissa yawned.

"I'll let you go so you can get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, Clarissa," said Hotch.

"I love you, Aaron," said Clarissa.

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Hotch before hanging up and dialed Haley's number on the land-line.

A few seconds later Haley answered the phone, "Aaron?" asked Haley.

"Hey, it's me. I know it's late, but, uh, is Jack still awake?" asked Hotch.

"He is," said Haley.

"Do you mind if I speak to him?" asked Hotch.

"You can talk to him," said Haley.

"Thanks," said Hotch.

A few seconds later Hotch smiled when he heard his three-year-old son's voice.

"Hi daddy," said Jack.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing up so late?" asked Hotch.

"I want to say goodnight to you, daddy," said Jack.

Hotch smiled, "Oh, yeah?" asked Hotch before listening to Jack again, "Right."

"Are you with uncle Spence right now?" asked Jack.

Hotch took a breath, "Uncle Spencer is currently in the hospital and he'll be there for a few days, Jack."

"Did uncle Spencer get a bad owie like last year?" asked Jack.

"He got very sick and collapsed at work and Auntie Clarissa is currently at the hospital with him," said Hotch.

"I will make a get well soon card for uncle Spencer too," said Jack.

Hotch smiled, "That's a great idea, Jack," said Hotch before he listened to Jack talk more about his day before he hung up.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up in a hospital bed only to see Morgan eating Jell-O, "You're eating Jell-O?" asked Spencer.

Morgan smiled as he thought about Clarissa telling him that Jell-O is always one of the first things that Spencer asks for after waking up in the hospital, "Hmm. Hey, kid," said Morgan before looking in the direction where Dr. Kimura was talking to a nurse, "Hey, doc. Look who's back."

Dr. Kimura smiled as she realized that Spencer was awake while Spencer looked at Morgan.

"Is there any more Jell-O?" asked Spencer as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Hey. Not so fast," said Dr. Kimura.

"What happened?" asked Spencer.

"You're gonna be all right, kid. And we got Brown. It's over," said Morgan.

Spencer thought about the teenage girl, "How's Abby?" asked Spencer.

"She's on the mend. So are the three others. You were right about where to look for his cure," said Dr. Kimura.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "Why was Dr. Nichols making anthrax in the first place?" asked Spencer.

"He was a brain scientist downgraded to working on the flu. Brown comes along asking for help on his thesis…," said Morgan.

"Would have been more than happy to share his knowledge," said Spencer.

"There was no indication that Nichols had any idea what Brown was planning," said Morgan.

"His strain and its cure are getting locked up in containment at Fort Detrick, with all the other bio-agents people don't know about," said Dr. Kimura.

Morgan chuckled, "Hmm. really. What else do they have locked up in there?" asked Morgan.

"As someone who holds a Ph.D. in chemistry, I'm curious to find out but I don't want to know," said Spencer just as he saw Clarissa coming towards his room.

"Spence," said Clarissa as she hurried towards her husband and lightly kissed him on the lips, "I'm glad that you're on the mend, Spence."

"Me too," said Spencer before squinting a bit, "Where are my glasses?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa quickly reached into her husband's messenger bag and grabbed Spencer's glasses, "Right here, Spence," said Clarissa as she slipped the glasses on the bridge of her husband's nose before noticing the opened up Jell-O in front of Morgan and gave Morgan her 'Hotchner' glare, "Didn't I order you to leave Spence's Jell-O alone, Derek?" asked Clarissa.

"You did but I was hungry," said Morgan.

Clarissa glared at Morgan again, "Go home to Penelope."

"Yes ma'am," said Morgan as he got up and said goodbye to Spencer before leaving the room.

Dr. Kimura who finished examining Spencer looked at Spencer, "I'll see about getting you some Jell-O and some breakfast while you two talk," said Dr. Kimura as she left Spencer's cubicle.

A few seconds later Clarissa looked at her husband, "I hope you're aware that you are in my doghouse for a while."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Spencer before looking at his wife's flat stomach, "Is the baby OK?" asked Spencer softly.

Clarissa nodded, "Baby Reid is OK."

"Do you know how long I need to be here for?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smirked as she shook her head, "I should have known that would be one of the questions you ask because of your dislike of being in the hospital."

"I hate the bright lighting because the lights and intercoms cause me to go into sensory overload," said Spencer before looking into his wife's eyes, "Did Dr. Kimura say anything about how long I need to be here?" asked Spencer.

"Your being kept under observation until Friday morning and I'm off of work for the next week," said Clarissa.

Spencer thought about his grandma turning 79 on Friday, "Am I allowed to still go to grandma Lydia's birthday dinner on Friday?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "As long as you take it easy," said Clarissa just as Dr. Kimura and a nurse came into the room with a tray filled with breakfast, juice, and some Jell-O.

"After you eat your breakfast you'll go down for x-rays to make sure that your lungs are doing great," said Dr. Kimura.

Spencer nodded before thinking about Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack, "After lunch, can my kids and nephew visit me? I really need to hug and kiss my children and nephew."

Dr. Kimura shook her head, "They can visit you as long as they don't apply too much pressure to your chest and you don't overexcite yourself," said Dr. Kimura before looking at Clarissa, "Does your husband always use his eyes to get what he wants?" asked Dr. Kimura.

Clarissa nodded, "He does and it doesn't help that he taught our five-year-old daughter and 21-month-old daughter how to use their eyes to get what they want," said Clarissa before smirking at her husband, "I hope you realize how much trouble you're going to be in when both girls become teenagers."

Spencer slightly smirked, "When it comes to Evan having you wrapped around his finger, your going to be in a lot of trouble too," teased Spencer before he decided to focus on eating his breakfast.

* * *

Spencer grinned as he watched Diana, Bridget, and Jack run into his hospital room while Hotch carried nearly 11-month-old Evan on his hip.

"Daddy!" cried Diana.

"Dada," cried Bridget.

"Uncle Spencer," said Jack.

"Dada," said Evan.

After Clarissa and Hotch both helped Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack gently hug and kiss their daddy and uncle, Diana who was sitting on the foot end of her daddy's hospital bed with Bridget looked at her daddy, "What did you get sick with, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Fungal pneumonia," said Spencer.

"Which isn't contagious," said Diana.

Clarissa who had Evan on her lap nodded, "If daddy or uncle Spencer was contagious, none of you would be allowed to visit."

Diana reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a homemade card, "I made you a get well soon card, daddy."

Spencer smiled as he opened up the card and he grinned at the picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan that Diana drew while Bridget and Evan both scribbled on the card as their signatures while Diana wrote their names.

"I love it, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Jack who was sitting on his daddy's lap looked at his favorite uncle, "I make you a card too, uncle Spence," said Jack as Hotch reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the card Jack made.

Spencer accepted the card from his brother-in-law and smiled at the card that contained Hotch's writing about wishing him to get well done soon so he can do more magic tricks and read to him again.

"Daddy write what I said," said Jack.

"I love it, buddy," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her mommy, "Do you have Evan's baby brother or sister in your tummy right now?" asked Diana before she decided to continue, "You are acting the same way you did when you had Bridget and then Evan in your tummy and I saw on the calendar in the kitchen that you have a doctor appointment with Dr. Larson on Friday."

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Daddy and I were wanting to wait a few more weeks before telling you and Bridget, but I will be giving birth to your new little brother or sister in 32 weeks."

"Yay!" cheered Diana.

"Yay!" cheered Bridget.

Evan who was unaware of what was going on clapped his hands, "Aye!" exclaimed Evan.

A minute later Spencer was listening to Diana telling him about what she did in school the day before until Evan fell asleep causing Hotch to take Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack home.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here for now, but the next couple of chapters won't deal with episodes at all because they'll be dealing with Spencer's time off when it comes to Father's Day, the Morgan twins being born, and Evan's first birthday._


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, Angel Wings00, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 71.

 _This chapter starts the day after the last chapter and Clarissa is at home sleeping in the beginning of the chapter._ _I'm sorry about this chapter being short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer._

 _Here's a heads up that I'll be updating my stories a lot less for the remainder of this year because I have a bunch of doctor appointments and a surgery scheduled throughout the month of November and December. I'll warn you guys when the updates will be happening less when I post the last chapter before my surgery._

* * *

Spencer was sitting up in his hospital bed reading a book when there was a knock on his open door causing him to gasp at the sight of his godmother, "I assume that you know the truth about what happened to me?" asked Spencer.

Alex approached her godson, "Even though I'm not on the best terms with your section chief because of the aftermath of the Amerithrax case, Erin decided to let me know about what happened to you," said Alex as she gave her godson a gentle hug, "You need to be more careful because I already had to bury one of my sons because of an illness and James and I won't survive if we lost you too."

Spencer gave his godmother a guilty look, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Alex gave her godson another hug, "Apology accepted because I know that the FBI and Fort Detrick are calling you a hero right now because of the four remaining victims are going to survive because of you," said Alex giving her godson a serious look, "When you are cleared to go back to work, I really hope that you stay safe in the field because I do want more grandchildren from you."

Spencer blushed a bit causing Alex to use her old profiling skills on Spencer, "Did you get my daughter-in-law pregnant again?" asked Alex.

Spencer's face turned redder, "Aaron, the kids, and Jack already know that Clarissa is eight-weeks pregnant so please keep the news about becoming a grandmother again a secret because we're telling everyone during Evan's birthday party next month."

Alex gave her godson another hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"What are you hoping for this time?" asked Alex.

"When it comes to having two girls and one boy I don't care what the gender is as long as the baby's healthy," said Spencer.

"I don't care either, Spencer," said Alex before thinking about her oldest granddaughter, "Does Diana have a preference on the gender?" asked Alex.

"Diana wants another little brother because she stated that because of her having her own little sister to play with that Evan deserves a little brother of his own to play with," said Spencer.

Alex laughed, "Smart girl."

Spencer nodded, "I just hope that Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Baby Reid all get along and never fight like Clarissa and Sean did when they were children."

"I understand because I had two brothers growing up until Danny died," said Alex before Spencer started to tell his godmother/adopted mother about Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer woke up to find his oldest brother-in-law sitting by his hospital bed and as soon as he had his glasses on and took a sip of water he looked at his brother-in-law, "I really hope that you're not going to call me out about staying in that lab because Clarissa and my godmother both lectured me already," said Spencer.

Hotch shook his head, "I'm not going to lecture you because you made a mistake and you're going to be OK," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "You really impressed General Whitworth yesterday."

"With my stubbornness?" asked Spencer.

Hotch chuckled, "He did say that you were stubborn, but you impressed him by insisting on staying in that lab to find the cure and figure out who the unsub is."

Spencer smiled a bit, "I wouldn't be me if I followed your orders on going to the hospital right away instead of staying in that lab."

Hotch nodded in agreement, "I would be disappointed in you if you stopped showing the fighter spirit I admire you for," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "And I'm hoping that my nieces, nephew, and unborn niece or nephew all have your fighter spirit when they become adults."

* * *

Two days later Spencer who was dressed in khakis, a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, and a black sweater vest looked at the wheelchair before looking at his wife who was giving him her 'Hotchner glare' while her arms were crossed and her left foot tapping on the ground.

"The sooner you get into that wheelchair will allow you to get home faster to our children," said Clarissa.

Spencer reluctantly got off his bed and got settled into the wheelchair while Clarissa smirked at Dr. Kimura and Nurse Leslie, "Using the kids against Spence always get him to cooperate," said Clarissa before she picked up her husband's bags and slung them over her shoulders before grabbing her husband's hand before a Nurse Leslie pushed Spencer's wheelchair.

* * *

Spencer smiled as he entered the house with Clarissa and took in the sight of both Bridget and Evan sitting on the floor building a tower of blocks together while being unaware that he came home, "I'm glad to see my Irish twins getting along great," said Spencer.

Bridget and Evan both turned their heads and grinned when they saw their daddy standing in the living room.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Dada!" exclaimed Evan.

Bridget quickly got onto her feet and sprinted towards her daddy and hugged his legs.

"I missed you, Cricket," said Spencer as he ran a hand through his 21-month-old daughter's hair as he watched his 11-month-old son scramble onto his feet and do a toddling run towards him.

As soon as Evan reached his parents, Clarissa quickly scooped up her son, "Are you having fun with Bridget and Lucy, Baby Boy?" asked Clarissa as she kissed her son's head.

Evan nodded as his growing brown curly hair bounced, "Yes."

Bridget looked up at her daddy, "Dada up."

Spencer sighed, "Daddy isn't supposed to carry you or Diana for two weeks, Cricket," said Spencer before smiling at his youngest daughter, "But what do you say about going to mommy's and my bed so we can cuddle."

Bridget looked at her Irish twin who was falling asleep, "Evan too?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa smiled at her curly- haired and brown-eyed mini-me, "Evan too because mommy is taking a nap too."

Lucy put down the book that she was reading, "What shall I make you guys for lunch in a couple of hours?" asked Lucy.

Bridget looked at her nanny, "Illed eese anwich, pwease."

Spencer quickly translated what Bridget said and looked at Lucy, "Bridget wants you to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch."

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup it is," said Lucy.

Two minutes later Bridget and Evan were between their parents in bed when Bridget looked at her daddy, "Pwease read to me, daddy."

Spencer smiled at his 21-month-old daughter while feeling saddened at the thought of Bridget turning two in less than three months, "Only because you said please," said Spencer as he grabbed one of his books off his nightstand and started to read out loud.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Spencer and Clarissa were standing outside of Clarissa's SUV as they waited for school to be let out for the day when Spencer looked at his wife, "Did you tell Diana that I was being released from the hospital today?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa smirked. "I decided to take a page out of your book and surprise her."

Spencer smiled as he shook his head, "I should punish you for deciding to surprise Diana when I get the all-clear," said Spencer as he waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

Clarissa blushed, "Then I should be punishing you every time you decide to surprise the kids and me when you get home from a case," said Clarissa just as they heard the school bell rang and smiled at her husband, "It should be a couple of minutes before Diana is outside because I told her that I'll be picking her up from school today."

"Are you going to be OK with going back to work on Monday?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Lucy will keep an eye on you and knowing your grandparents they'll be glad to stop by and help out since they come and visit Bridget and Evan while we're both working and Diana's at school."

Spencer looked through the window of the back seat and smiled at the sight of Bridget and Evan both napping in their car seats causing him to think about how Clarissa allowed him to push Bridget and Evan on their swings and help out in the garden after they ate lunch before looking at his wife who had a bit of sunburn on her nose, "All the fresh hair you, Bridget, Evan, and I had this afternoon did us some good."

Clarissa nodded as she looked at her husband who had a bit of sunburn on his face, "I'm glad that spending a couple of hours in the sun helped the pale skin you displayed the past few days ago away."

Spencer turned his head towards the school and his face broke into a grin as he took in the sight of his oldest daughter who was wearing an overall dress, a purple t-shirt, mismatched socks, and purple converse sneakers while her mid-back length curly brown hair was pulled into two fishtail braids with purple ribbons at the end of the braids, "Diana sure loves purple."

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "She loves purple because its one of your favorite colors," said Clarissa just as she saw a look on Diana's face, "It seems like Diana saw you."

"Daddy!" cried Diana as she took off running towards her daddy.

A few seconds later Spencer was kneeling down and hugging Diana who was hugging him tightly.

"When did you get out of the hospital, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I got released this morning," said Spencer.

Diana broke out of her hug and looked at her smiling mother, "Did you know that daddy was being released today?" asked Diana.

Clarissa nodded as she watched her husband help Diana take off her backpack, "I knew that daddy was getting released this morning after I dropped you off at school."

Spencer opened up the backseat door of the mini-van and looked at Diana, "Let's get you into your booster seat because we're going to straight to Aunt Mary's house from here because we're going to be celebrating grandma Lydia's birthday and Shabbat."

Diana gave her daddy a skeptical look, "Are you up to going to Aunt Mary's house for grandma Lydia's birthday dinner and Shabbat?" asked Diana.

"My doctor gave me the all-clear to celebrate grandma Lydia's birthday and Shabbat as long as I take it easy," said Spencer as he helped Diana get into the backseat of Clarissa's mini-van and helped Diana get buckled up into her car seat just as Bridget and Evan both woke up.

Diana grinned at the sight of her little brother and sister both grinning at her, "Hi, Bridget. Hi Evan."

"Hi Anna," said Bridget.

"Hi Na," said Evan.

Diana grinned as she thought about Evan calling her Na because of not being able to call her Diana, "I was just at school and I'll show you two what I learned today tomorrow."

"Yay!" cheered Bridget as she clapped her hands.

"Aye!" cheered Evan as he clapped his hands.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Are you making sure that Bridget and Evan end up with high I.Q.'s like you and me?" asked Spencer.

"Everyone says that learning from an early age is good and I want Bridget and Evan to know as much as possible before they start preschool," said Diana.

Clarissa shook her head, "At this rate, I'll be dealing with five geniuses living under my roof."

Spencer looked at his wife, "Don't call yourself dumb because you are really smart like the kids and me too."

Clarissa shook her head as she looked at her three children, "Are you guys ready to go over to your great-grandparents' house?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan all at once before Diana started to sing the song "Over the River, and Through the Wood" out loud causing Spencer and Clarissa to shake their heads before Clarissa started to drive.

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later, Spencer looked at Diana and Bridget as Clarissa pulled over their mini-van in front of the house that his aunt, uncle, and grandparents live in, "Please remember that we're still keeping the news about Evan becoming a big brother until Evan's birthday party next month," said Spencer firmly.

Diana who was properly buckled into her booster seat nodded, "Yes, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer looked at his 21-month-old daughter who looked a lot like Clarissa despite having his big brown eyes and curly hair, "Are you going to help mommy, Diana, and I keep the secret about mommy having another baby in her tummy?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Bridget.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were smiling as they watched Diana, Bridget, and Evan happily greet their great-grandparents and when their children were greeting their great-aunt Mary, great-uncle Joe, their second cousins Maeve and Jacob, and their third cousins Isaac and Abigail, Spencer took the time to pull his grandmother into a gentle hug, "Happy birthday, grandma," said Spencer as he kissed his grandmother's cheek.

"Thank you, Spencer," said Lydia as she looked into her grandson's eyes that matched her husband's eyes, "How are you feeling, Spencer?" asked Lydia.

"I'm regaining my strength every day and I'm glad to no longer be in the hospital," said Spencer.

Clarissa gave her husband a firm look, "You promised your doctor and me that you would take it easy this evening, so please go sit down, Spence."

Spencer gave his wife a cheeky grin, "I'll obey my favorite nurse."

Clarissa lightly slapped her husband on the arm, "Go sit down, Spence."

Spencer gave his wife another cheeky grin, "Yes, ma'am," said Spencer as he made his way over to the couch and sat down as he chuckled at the "Hotchner" glare that Clarissa was giving him.

Lydia shook her head, "You two are so adorable together."

Spencer grinned at his grandmother, "I know that my adorableness is a reason why Clarissa said yes to marrying me."

Clarissa gave her 'Hotchner' glare to her husband, "Do you really want to sleep on the couch tonight?" asked Clarissa.

"No," said Spencer just as Abigail and Isaac ran over to him.

"Can you please do magic tricks for us?" asked Abigail.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a deck of cards just as Diana, Bridget, and Evan joined him, Isaac, and Abigail and shuffled his cards before fanning them out, "Pick a card. Any card, Abigail."

* * *

After eating dinner, Lydia was sitting in front of a birthday cake that had two candles that spelled out '79' as she listened to her husband, daughter, son-in-law, three grandchildren, and the three oldest of her five great-grandchildren sing "Happy Birthday" to her in either English or Hebrew before she blew out the candles.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Angel Wings00 for being the 425th reviewer of this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, tannerose5, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 72.

 _This chapter starts two weeks after the last chapter and Spencer is still on medical leave because of Dr. Kimura telling Spencer to take a month off from work and Diana is now on summer vacation._

 _Clarissa is 10-weeks pregnant in the beginning of this chapter._

* * *

Spencer exited the movie theater while he held Diana's hand and looked at his oldest daughter who was munching on the container of popcorn he bought for them to share, "What did you think of "Up", Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned up at her daddy, "I loved it," said Diana as she started to excitably tell her daddy about her favorite moments in the movie.

When Diana was finished telling her daddy her favorite moments, she looked up at her daddy, "Carl is a lot like you because he is shy like you and Ellie is a lot like mommy because she's outgoing like mommy."

Spencer smiled down at his daughter, "I had the same thoughts about Carl and Ellie being a lot like your mommy and me," said Spencer just as his personal phone rang causing him to see that it was his grandpa calling, "Is everything OK, grandpa?" asked Spencer.

"Your grandma, aunt, uncle, and I all have the stomach flu so I don't want you, Clarissa, or my great-grandchildren to come over for Shabbat tonight because none of us want to get you guys sick," said Evan.

"OK and I hope that you guys feel better soon and let me know if you need anything," said Spencer before hanging up.

Diana looked at her daddy as they reached Clarissa's mini-van, "Is grandpa Evan OK?" asked Diana.

Spencer unlocked the doors for the minivan he borrowed so he didn't have to use his Volvo to drive the children around or borrow Lucy's car, "Your great-grandparents, great-aunt Mary, and great-uncle Joe all have the stomach flu so grandpa told me that we should stay home tonight instead of going to their house for Shabbat."

Diana climbed into the backseat of the minivan and climbed into her booster seat as she thought of the time she caught the stomach flu from school and passed it on to her parents and Bridget, "Getting the stomach flu is no fun."

Spencer nodded as he securely buckled his oldest daughter in, "I second that but everyone should be feeling a bit better by next week."

"I'll pray for them before I go to bed tonight," said Diana before becoming up with an idea, "Daddy?" asked Diana.

"Yes, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Can we have a backyard camp out tonight?" asked Diana.

Spencer quickly thought about the weather report he read in the newspaper, "We can because its suppose to be nice outside tonight," said Spencer as he closed the backseat door of the minivan before making his way to the driver's seat and climbed in and buckled his seat belt, "Our backyard camp out can be our surprise for mommy tonight," said Spencer as he started his wife's minivan.

* * *

Spencer was putting side dishes onto the dining room table, Diana was setting the table, and Lucy was putting Bridget and Evan into either their booster seat or high chair when a hospital scrub-clad Clarissa came into the kitchen, "Dinner should be done in five minutes," said Spencer.

"What about going to your grandparents' house for Shabbat, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Grandma, grandpa, aunt Mary, and uncle Joe all have the stomach flu right now and they told us to not come over," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the times she had the stomach flu, "Having the stomach flu is no fun."

Spencer nodded, "I second that."

"Do you want to go to the synagogue tonight?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "Diana already asked if we could have a family movie night tonight," said Spencer just as the oven timer went off, "I'm going to get dinner out of the oven," said Spencer as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Five minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Lucy were eating the chicken Parmesan that Spencer made for dinner while Bridget and Evan ate cut up pieces of spaghetti and chicken when Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter who has been on summer vacation for a week.

"What did you, daddy, and your siblings do today?" asked Clarissa.

"After you left for work, daddy took Bridget, Evan, and me to the zoo. After eating lunch, daddy took me to the movies to see "Up" because it just came into theaters today," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about Diana wanting to see "Up" ever since she saw the preview for the movie while she and Spencer already took Diana to see "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" together a week ago, "Did you enjoy the movie?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded as the curly pigtails her daddy pulled her hair into bounced, "I loved it and Bridget and Evan need to see "Up" too."

Clarissa smiled, "Daddy and I will by the DVD when "Up" is released on DVD."

Diana looked at her daddy, "When "Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs" is playing in theaters on July 1st, can you please take me to see that movie?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Its a date, Diana," said Spencer before looking at Clarissa, "And I'll go see whatever movie that's coming to theaters during the next couple of weeks."

Clarissa smirked as she thought about the time dragged her husband to the movies to see "Twilight" and how her husband wasn't happy with her until she put on a stripping show for her husband later on that night, "Even if it's a chick flick or a romantic comedy?" asked Clarissa.

"I can never say no on going to see a chick flick or romantic comedy with you because I'm spending time with you," said Spencer.

Clarissa titled her head, "I want to see "The Proposal" and "My Sister's Keeper" with you."

"Deal and we'll have to see "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" when it's released to theaters on July 15th," said Spencer.

"I definitely want to see that movie too," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her parents, "When are you two going to allow me to see the "Harry Potter" movies when we all read the books?" asked Diana.

Spencer thought about watching the first five "Harry Potter" movies with Clarissa, "Harry Potter and the Scorcher Stone" shouldn't be too intense for you to watch, but "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" would be a bit too intense for you to watch."

Diana nodded as she thought about how her parents are careful about what movies she can watch or not because of her age and how her former second-grade classmates told her that the second "Harry Potter" movie was a bit intense for them, "Can we watch "Harry Potter and the Scorcher Stone" soon?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other, "We already have the DVD and we'll watch it after the dishwasher is loaded."

"OK," beamed Diana before looking at her daddy, "Can we show mommy the surprise we arranged in the backyard after dinner?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "We'll show mommy after dinner."

"Now what are you two up to?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer and Diana exchanged glances before giving Clarissa innocent looks as they spoke at the same time, "Nothing."

Clarissa shook her head as she looked at Lucy who was smirking, "Did Spence and Diana do any science experiments that caused a huge mess?" asked Clarissa.

Lucy softly chuckled as she thought about the messes Spencer and Diana created the past week, "Even though they did a bunch of experiments together this week and cleaned up all their messes, they didn't do any science experiments today."

* * *

After Diana helped her parents load the dishwasher, Diana looked at her mommy, "Please come outside with mommy and me," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were outside only for Clarissa to see their tent set up.

"I take it that you two decided that we would have a family camp out in the backyard tonight?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded, "It was a beautiful spring day today and daddy said that it's not going to rain tonight."

Clarissa smiled at her husband and oldest daughter, "Then I love the idea of you two, Bridget, Evan, and me sleeping in our tent tonight," said Clarissa before looking at her husband and oldest daughter, "We might as well all get our showers taken before we settle down to watch "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"."

xxxxxxxxx

A half-hour later the growing Reid family were in their pajamas and were cuddling on the couch together while Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana watched "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" before the growing family headed out to their backyard to sleep in their tent.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Clarissa left either Bridget's or Evan's bedroom and met in the hallway when Clarissa looked at her husband, "I can't believe that Evan will be one in over two weeks and that Bridget will be turning two in about three months," said Clarissa sadly.

Spencer sighed as he thought about his little Cricket that gave him the strength to not get addicted to Dilaudid and accept help after the Hankel case and his little tadpole that he delivered himself on Father's Day, "I'm sad about how fast our Irish twins are growing too, Clarissa," said Spencer before resting a hand on his wife's nearly 11-week pregnant stomach, "At least we'll be holding our fourth baby in about 29-weeks."

Clarissa nodded, "Having another baby coming soon softens up the blow about how big Diana, Bridget, and Evan, are getting, but speaking about babies let's go see what our oldest baby is doing before Lucy gets home from grocery shopping."

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were in their backyard where they found a laughing Diana running through the sprinkler fully clothed causing them to laugh.

"I can't believe that Diana can get into trouble like you do when she's left alone," said Clarissa.

Spencer gave his wife a mock-glare as they sat down in the patio chairs, "You are so going to get it later for that comment."

Clarissa smirked, "Promises. Promises," purred Clarissa before thinking about one of her most favorite moments of Diana getting into trouble when left alone, "My favorite memory of Diana getting into trouble was when she decided to dig a hole in front of her slide and fill it with water and go down the slide multiple times when I was pregnant with Bridget."

Spencer chuckled at the memory of finding a three-year-old Diana covered head to toe in mud, "I really had to hold back my laughter because I didn't want to encourage Diana, but after I settled her down for her nap Lucy and I were laughing," said Spencer before smiling at the sound of Diana's laughter, "I just love hearing Diana, Bridget, and Evan laugh."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa as she rubbed her nearly 11-week baby bump, "If I wasn't pregnant, I would join Diana."

Spencer sighed as he thought about how Dr. Kimura told him not to run or go swimming for a month and how he didn't have any problem joining his daughter in her childish antics so he can briefly be a kid, "I would join Diana if I could, but hopefully Dr. Kimura will clear me for running and swimming during my follow up on June 8th because I'm really looking forward to attending Camp Faith during Father's Day weekend."

Clarissa smiled, "I'm looking forward to attending Camp Faith too, but it sucks that I won't be able to go horseback riding with you, Diana, and Bridget."

"Maybe Reverend Alden might ask you to help out in the first aid station when I do activities that your not allowed to do right now," said Spencer.

"I'll ask him, but I'll most likely spend a lot of time with Bridget and Evan," said Clarissa just as she saw a soaking wet Diana coming towards them with the hose out of the corner of her eye causing her to give her daughter a stern look, "Don't you dare spray us with the hose right now, Diana. Your daddy and I have Bridget's and Evan's baby monitors on the table by us, our cell phones are right here too, and your daddy has to be careful around water while his lungs recover."

Diana put down the hose and gave her parents an apologetic look as water dripped off her pigtails, "Sorry, mommy. Sorry, daddy."

"Apology accepted, but I think that its time for you to get out of your wet clothes and clean up from running around the sprinkler," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "Lucy should be back with groceries and Bridget and Evan will be waking up from their naps within the next hour and mommy and I decided that we'll be making homemade pizza for dinner tonight."

"Am I going to be in trouble for running through the sprinkler without your permission?" asked Diana.

Clarissa shook her head, "You're not in trouble because daddy and I would have joined you if we were both in the condition to join you."

A minute later Spencer was heading into the bathroom to get a warm shower started for Diana while Clarissa dried Diana off and stripped her out of her clothes before helping Diana step into the shower.

* * *

Nine days later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and a sleeping Evan entered Garcia's hospital room and Clarissa gasped at the sight of Morgan and Garcia each holding one of their children who both looked like their father, "They're gorgeous," said Clarissa as she locked the breaks on Evan's stroller.

"Thank you," smiled Garcia.

Spencer looked at Morgan, "I can never forget the time that you said that you would stick to practicing when Aaron and Haley brought my one-week-old nephew for his first visit to the BAU over three years and six months ago."

Morgan looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "Seeing you with your kids warmed me up to the idea of fatherhood."

Garcia looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "And seeing you two together caused us to admit our feelings for each other."

Diana who was sitting on the couch in Garcia's hospital room with Bridget looked at Morgan and Garcia, "What are the twins' names?" asked Diana.

"Our daughter's name is Barbara Francine Morgan because we agreed to name our daughter after our mothers," said Garcia.

"Beautiful name," said Clarissa.

"What about your son?" asked Spencer.

"Hank after my pops and Spencer for the best little brother anybody could ever ask for," said Morgan.

Spencer felt his eyes water a bit, "I'm honored."

"We also want you to be the twins' godfather because we want you to teach them everything they need to know about life and chess," said Morgan.

Diana gave her Hotchner glare to Morgan, "I can teach Hank and Barbara how to play chess too."

Morgan softly chuckled, "I know."

Diana looked at her daddy, "After we leave, can we please go to the park to play chess?" asked Diana.

"After dinner, we'll go to the park to play chess," said Spencer firmly.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

Bridget's stomach growled causing her to look at her mommy, "I hungy."

"We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes and go out for pizza," said Clarissa.

"OK mama," said Bridget.

Morgan who was holding Barbara looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana, "Do you guys each want a turn to hold Hank and Barbara before you guys go get dinner?" asked Morgan.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes please," said Clarissa as she took Hank from Garcia and smiled down at the baby boy in her arms, "You look so much like your daddy, Hank."

"We know," said Garcia before tilting her head and studied Clarissa for a moment, "Your glowing."

Spencer who was holding Barbara nodded at Clarissa who looked at Morgan and Garcia, "That's because I'm 12-weeks pregnant."

Garcia smiled as she thought about how adorable Spencer's and Clarissa's children turned out, "Congratulations."

Morgan looked between Spencer and Clarissa, "What happened with you two waiting until Evan turned two and Bridget turning three to try for baby number four?" asked Morgan.

Diana looked at Morgan and Garcia, "I asked mommy and daddy to do a magic trick that would make Evan become a big brother."

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Diana really has you wrapped around her finger."

Spencer smiled at his five-year-old daughter who was beaming at him, "I know and I bet that Barbara already has you wrapped around her finger."

"She does," said Morgan.

"Does the rest of the team know about the baby?" asked Garcia.

"Only Aaron knows, but I have a feeling that Rossi has an inkling," said Spencer as he switched babies with Clarissa.

"We're planning on telling everyone else during Evan's birthday party on Sunday so please don't tell anyone," said Clarissa.

"We won't," said Morgan and Garcia in unison.

Garcia looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Since there's no way for Derek and me to attend Evan's birthday party because of me recovering from my C-section and Hank and Barbara only being six days old on the day of the party, can you please make sure to take a lot of pictures and make a video of Evan enjoying his birthday cake?" asked Garcia.

"Other than Spence, Lucy, and I are planning on cooking a bunch of meals and storing them into your freezer by the time you're discharged, we'll make sure to take a lot of pictures and make a video while we bring you guys and Fran some leftover birthday cake to enjoy," said Clarissa.

"Thank you," said Garcia.

A few seconds later Diana was taking a turn to hold Hank and Barbara each for a minute before Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and a still sleeping Evan left Garcia's hospital room.

* * *

Six days later Spencer and Clarissa walked towards Reverend Alden with Evan on his father's hip.

"Good morning, Reverend Alden," said Spencer.

"Hi!" said Evan.

Reverend Alden turned around and instantly looked at Evan and noticed Evan's onesie that said TOMORROW IS MY 1ST BIRTHDAY AND I'M A BIG BROTHER!

"I see that I'm getting a new member in my church," said Reverend Alden.

Spencer and Clarissa blushed.

"Diana begged us to give her another sibling and we couldn't say no," said Clarissa.

Reverend Alden looked at Clarissa, "How far along are you?" asked Reverend Alden.

"This week I'll be 13-weeks pregnant," said Clarissa.

"Do you mind if I share the news during this morning's announcements before my sermon?" asked Reverend Alden.

"You have my blessing because we're sharing the news with our friends and family during Evan's birthday party today," said Clarissa.

"Are you going to be up to attending Camp Faith this Friday?" asked Reverend Alden.

"My doctor cleared me to go camping this Friday and I'll still have a lot of fun despite being pregnant again," smiled Clarissa before she, Spencer, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy went to take their seats.

* * *

Later on that day after lunch, Spencer and Clarissa watched their son who was peacefully asleep in his crib before they left Evan's nursery.

"I can't believe that Evan will be a year old tomorrow," said Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Spencer reached out and wiped the tears that were falling down her face, "Me too, but at least we'll be holding our brand new son or daughter by Christmas if he or she ends up being a lot like Diana, Bridget, and Evan and end up being born at 38-weeks like Diana, 39-weeks like Bridget, or 38-weeks like Evan."

Clarissa looked at her husband's watch, "We should probably finish up getting everything ready in the backyard for Evan's party because our guests will be arriving soon."

Spencer grinned, "At least I was given the all-clear to go swimming by Dr. Kimura last week."

"I'm glad too, but please take it easy, Spence," said Clarissa.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer as he gave his wife one last kiss before he and Clarissa started to get everything ready for their son's birthday party.

* * *

An hour later a swim trunk and FBI t-shirt clad Spencer carried his son who was wearing a onesie over his swim diaper out to the backyard and as soon as he placed his son on the ground Evan looked at everyone who dressed up appropriately for the pool party.

"Hi," said Evan as he waved at everyone.

Everyone took in the sight of Evan's onesie before Lydia looked at her grandson and granddaughter-in-law, "I had a feeling that Evan and I were getting another great-grandchild to spoil because of how you two were acting the past couple of weeks."

Spencer looked at his grandparents and thought about how they spoiled Diana, Bridget, and Evan since he tracked them down and got to know them, "Are you two excited about getting another great-grandchild to spoil?" asked Spencer.

Evan and Lydia nodded as they gave their 29-year-old granddaughter a look.

"Since Maeve has yet to settle down and give us some great-grandchildren to spoil, we're happy about you giving us another great-grandchild to spoil, Spencer," said Grandpa Evan as he hugged his grandson.

Hotch hugged his baby sister, "Congratulations again, Clarissa."

Clarissa kissed her oldest brother's cheek, "Thank you, Aaron."

Rossi looked at Hotch, "There must be something in the water or coffee at the BAU because Reid delivered little Evan himself last June. JJ gave birth to Henry last November. Penelope just gave birth to Hank and Barbara six days ago, and now Reid's becoming a father again."

Clarissa burst out laughing as tears fell down her face, "There's something in the water or coffee at Children's National too because there are nine other nurses at Children's National who are all pregnant too."

Diana who was already wearing her swimsuit looked at her parents, "Because of Evan finally being awake, can I please go swimming now?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa shook their heads and a few seconds later Spencer was pulling off his FBI t-shirt while blushing at Clarissa's loud wolf whistle before he got Evan out of his onesie and put his flotation device before getting into the pool with Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

* * *

Two hours later Evan was sitting in his high chair on the patio deck when Spencer brought a small chocolate cake with a single candle in it. After lighting the camera, Spencer and Clarissa took their places on either side of Evan before nodding at Diana who was going to start singing "Happy Birthday" and Jacob who offered to film Evan's first cake smash.

"We're ready," said Spencer.

Diana started to sing the first few words of "Happy Birthday" before everyone else started to join in and after everyone was done singing Spencer and Clarissa locked eyes with each other and smiled before they blew out the lone birthday candle before everyone including little Evan clapped their hands.

"Aye!" cheered Evan.

Clarissa looked at her son and dipped her finger into the cake and licked the icing off her finger causing Evan to study the cake for a moment before he started to dig into his cake while getting chocolate flavored icing and cake all over himself causing a laughing Clarissa to look at her smiling husband, "Now we have two children who inherited your sweet tooth."

Spencer smiled as he shook his head as he rested his hand on Clarissa's nearly 13-week pregnant stomach.

"I can't wait to see how Baby Reid turns out when it comes to sweets," said Spencer as he knelt down and rested his hand on Clarissa's stomach, "Daddy loves you and your going to grow up in a household full of love, Baby Reid," said Spencer before kissing the small baby bump that was already present.

Clarissa wiped the tears that were falling down her face, "I love you so much, Spence."

Spencer smiled up at his wife, "I love you too, Clarissa."

* * *

 _A/N: I decided to end this chapter here but the next one will deal with the Reid family and Lucy going camping with their church._


	74. Chapter 74

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, TVHollywoodDiva, Angel Wings00, tannerose5, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 73.

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is short and I could have written a lot more, but I wanted to get this chapter posted today because I'm having surgery tomorrow and I'm going to be really busy today when it comes to going to church with my step-father and step-grandma and prepping myself for surgery. I'm sorry to say that I'm going on hiatus for a week or two so I can recover from surgery, but I know that all of you faithful readers will tell me to take my time with updating because my health is more important right now._

* * *

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law as he closed the trunk of his and Clarissa's minivan, "Thank you for helping me load up the van for tomorrow," said Spencer.

"I wanted to make sure that you, my sister, nieces, and nephew were all prepared for tomorrow," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled a bit, "You did save me a couple of trips out here."

Hotch looked at the young man who had made his baby sister happy for over eight and a half years, "Are you excited about going camping tomorrow?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Its been three years since the last time I went camping and I'm glad that Dr. Kimura cleared me for this trip because I didn't want to break the promise that Clarissa and I made to Diana."

Hotch thought about his 13-week pregnant sister, "Even though my sister has restrictions to keep my newest niece or nephew safe?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa who was wearing denim shorts and a red t-shirt that showed off her already developing baby bump walked over to them with two bottles of water, "Even though I'm sad about not being able to do all of the available activities, I'm looking forward to spending quality with Evan while Spence has fun with girls."

Hotch accepted the bottle of water from his baby sister while feeling saddened at the thought of his baby sister turning 28 in about six months, "Is Lucy going with you guys?" asked Hotch.

"Lucy's not coming because she wants to use our weekend getaway to thoroughly clean the house without the kids, Spence, and me getting in the way and prepare next week's meals ahead of time," said Clarissa just as Diana ran over to them.

"Daddy? Uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his five-year-old blue-eyed mini-me who was wearing overall shorts, a purple t-shirt, mismatched socks, and purple converse sneakers, "Yes, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, Diana?" asked Hotch.

"Can you two please kick my soccer ball around with me before I have to take a shower and get into my nightgown?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned at his oldest daughter, "You want to be prepared for the soccer games you might participate in?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her pigtails nodded, "Yes."

"When it comes to there being a possibility of me being roped into playing a game, I'll brush up on my soccer skills with you," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her favorite uncle, "Will you play soccer with daddy and me, uncle Aaron?" asked Diana.

Hotch smiled at his oldest niece, "Yes."

Clarissa looked at her watch before looking at her oldest daughter, "You can play for a half-hour because we're all having an early bedtime tonight and we're hitting the road at 8 A.M. tomorrow morning."

Diana grinned at her mother, "Yes, ma'am," said Diana before she ran into the house.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Do you think that you could create a powder or beverage to keep Jack, Diana, Bridget, and Evan from growing up so quickly?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "I wish that I could use my Ph.D. in chemistry to create something to stop the kids from growing up so quickly, but it's scientifically impossible."

Clarissa gave her husband and oldest brother each a light shove.

"Go play soccer with Diana," said Clarissa.

A minute later Spencer, Diana, and Hotch were in the background kicking Diana's soccer ball around.

* * *

The next morning Diana just finished helping her parents settle into the cabin that was their home until Sunday afternoon looked at her watch before looking at her parents, "What are we going to do from now until lunchtime?" asked Diana.

Clarissa looked over where Bridget and Evan were both asleep in their double stroller before yawning a bit and looked at her husband and oldest daughter, "I'm tired from our road trip, but you two can do whatever you two decide on doing and we'll talk about what you two did at lunchtime."

Spencer looked at Diana, "What do you want to do, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Can we please go swimming?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "We can go swimming, but you will be required to wear the life vest that mommy and I packed for you."

Diana thought about the statistics she read about children drowning more in open water than swimming pools, "Yes, sir."

A few minutes later a swim trunk and F.B.I. t-shirt clad Spencer and a bathing suit and life vest clad Diana were heading to the ranch's lake where a few other families from their church were already getting ready to go swimming in too.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa laughed as they took in the sight of Bridget who had marshmallow on her face from the small pieces of S'mores that she was given, "Did you like your S'more, Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget nodded as she rubbed her tummy, "Yummy yummy in my tummy."

Diana who had already eaten two S'mores grinned at her little sister, "S'mores are very yummy, Bridget."

Spencer who was already eating his third S'more looked at his wife who was already eating her fourth S'more as she rubbed her already showing baby bump, "I take it that the baby loves S'mores?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Baby Reid really loves S'mores," said Clarissa before she took a bite of her S'more.

* * *

The next morning Clarissa stood in the stables with Evan on her hip as she used her free hand to hold up her digital camera as she looked at her husband who was sitting behind Bridget on a horse while Diana sat on a pony on her own, "Say cheese," said Clarissa.

"Cheese," said Spencer, Diana, and Bridget in unison while Clarissa took a picture of Spencer, Diana, and Bridget on their horses.

Clarissa pocketed her camera and smiled at her husband and two daughters, "You three have fun and Evan and I will see you guys soon," said Clarissa before walking away.

Spencer looked at his 22-month-old daughter who had a helmet on her head as he tightened his grip on his youngest daughter and the reins of the horse they were riding together, "What do you say to Buttercup, Cricket?" asked Spencer.

"Giddy up," said Bridget.

Spencer gave Buttercup a kick causing Buttercup to start walking while Diana got her pony to start walking.

* * *

45 minutes later Clarissa blew a raspberry on her one-year-old son's stomach causing Evan to squeal with laughter as drool dribbled down his face, "You like that, Evan?" asked Clarissa as she used her son's bib to wipe up the drool.

Evan nodded, "Mama."

Clarissa took in the sight of her toddler son who looked exactly like his father when it came to having his father's big brown eyes, curly brown hair, his nose, and chin, "You look so much like your daddy, little man," said Clarissa.

Evan started to look around for his daddy, "Dada?" asked Evan.

"Daddy went horseback riding with Diana and Bridget, but they will be back soon," said Clarissa just as she grinned when she saw her husband who was carrying Bridget on his hip while he held Diana's hand with his free hand, "Daddy's back with your sisters now."

Evan turned his head and grinned at the sight of his daddy and big sisters, "Dada! Na! Et!"

Spencer smiled as he reached over for Evan so he could have both Bridget and Evan on his hips, "I see that you had a great time with mommy, tadpole."

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "Did you guys have fun horseback riding?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget nodded as her nearly shoulder-length black curls bounced, "I like iding Buttercup."

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Do you want to tell mommy about what you made the horse you rode on do?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as she made eye contact with her mother, "I made my horse Peanut jump over a log, mommy."

"You did?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes and it was awesome," grinned Diana as she started to tell her mother about what she saw while she and Bridget went horseback riding with her daddy.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer twirled Clarissa on the makeshift dance floor before pulling Clarissa back into his arms as he thought about the 15 teenagers that they gotten to know over the past five years that were in charge of entertaining the kids while the parents had a dance around the campfire, "Even though Diana, Bridget, and Evan are well behaved for 98% of the time, do you think that any of them are giving any of the volunteer babysitters a hard time?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa chuckled as she thought about Diana and the movie that the kids were going to watch, "Unless Diana is sitting with Courtney and Isabel and watching "Bedtime Stories" with all the other children, Diana might be asking her babysitters to tell and show her what they learned in school."

Spencer chucked, "If she's pestering her babysitters to show her what they learned in school, that's my girl."

Clarissa lightly slapped her husband's shoulder before she thought about Bridget, "Bridget might already be wearing her noise-canceling headphones and is playing with her blocks," said Clarissa before thinking about two of the teenage boys that volunteered to help out with the little kids, "unless if she's clinging to Albert or Simon because of Simon looking like you and Albert looking like Aaron."

Spencer chuckled as he thought about Bridget's most favorite things are her noise-canceling headphones and her blocks and how she became attached to Albert and Simon from church because of them looking like him and Hotch, "Are you sure that you don't want to become a profiler?" asked Spencer.

"I prefer being a pediatric nurse at Children's National while I take care of you and the kids whenever you, Diana, Bridget, and Evan are sick and injured," said Clarissa before she thought about her nearly one-year-old baby boy, "Evan might be getting spoiled with cuddles from all the teenage girls because I'm not by him right now."

Spencer gave his wife a cheeky grin, "When it comes to all the girls that fight over who gets to hold him right now, Evan is going to be a heartbreaker when he's ready to start dating."

"When it comes to you stating that Diana and Bridget aren't allowed to date until they turn 30, Evan's not allowed to date until he turns 30 too, Spence," said Clarissa firmly.

Spencer rested his hand on his wife's nearly 14-week pregnant baby bump, "What do you think that you're carrying this time?" asked Spencer.

"I believe that I'm pregnant with our second son, but I hope that it's OK if I don't want to know the gender until after I go into labor," said Clarissa.

"I'm OK with waiting because we already have two daughters and one son, but can we wait with finalizing the baby's name until we see what he or she looks like?" asked Spencer.

"With the bet we made on the dates for the baby's birth, I'm OK with waiting until after the baby's born to finalize a name," said Clarissa before giving her husband a firm look, "When it comes to you and Diana begging me to get pregnant with our fourth child, I hope you understand that this baby is your only Christmas gift from me this year."

Spencer smirked, "Even though you told me that Diana was going to be my only Christmas gift from you in 2003, I know that I'm still getting more presents from you because you still gave me a few more Christmas gifts when Diana was four-days-old," said Spencer before he twirled his wife again.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to being peppered with kisses by Diana, Bridget, and Evan and as soon as he had his glasses on he quickly wrapped his arms around Diana and Bridget while Evan plopped himself on top of him. Spencer who remembered what holiday it was pretended to look confused at his children, "What's up with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer.

"Is your eidetic memory taking a day off today, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Maybe or maybe not," answered Spencer.

Diana tilted her head and saw the sparkle of mischief in her daddy's eyes, "I know you know that its Father's Day today, daddy," said Diana as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Father's Day, daddy."

Spencer smiled at his five-year-old blue-eyed mini-me while feeling saddened at the thought of Diana starting the third grade in August while she's going to be celebrating her sixth birthday in December, "Thank you, Diana."

"Happy Daddy's Day, daddy," said Bridget as she gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer smiled at his 22-month-old daughter while feeling proud of Bridget's language developing more before he felt sad at the thought of Bridget turning two in less than two months.

"Thank you, Bridget," said Spencer.

Evan looked at his daddy, "Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Evan as he gave his daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Spencer smiled at his one-year-old son, "Thank you, Evan," said Spencer just as he noticed a smirking Clarissa leaning against the doorway of their cabin's bedroom, "Hi."

Clarissa made her way over to her husband and kissed him, "Happy Father's Day, Spence."

"Thank you," said Spencer just as his stomach growled causing Evan's eyes to go wide before the one-year-old toddler started to laugh, "I can't believe that he still laughs whenever someone's stomach growls."

Clarissa softly chuckled as she scooped up her baby boy and settled Evan onto her hip before looking at her husband who still had his arms wrapped around their daughters, "You might as well let Diana and Bridget go so you can respond to nature calling and get dressed so we can head to the mess hall for breakfast and church," said Clarissa before looking at Diana and Bridget, "Let's give daddy some privacy so he can get dressed."

A minute later Spencer was grabbing the jeans and polo shirt that Clarissa laid out for him before he headed to the cabin's bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer entered the master bedroom after putting Diana to bed only to find Clarissa wearing lingerie that he never saw before causing him to gulp, "Your Father's Day present for me?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "You deserved to be spoiled rotten today because you spoiled me last month, but why are you in here before "Madagascar 2" would be over?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana fell asleep during the middle of the movie, so I carried her up to bed and decided to see what you were doing during your two hours to yourself," said Spencer.

"I'm not surprised that Diana's already asleep because of our weekend getaway tuckering the kids out," said Clarissa as she walked over to their bedroom door and locked it before she pulled her husband into a steamy kiss.

* * *

 _A/N: I decided to end this chapter here and I promise you guys that as soon as I'm feeling up to writing again that I'll make sure that chapter 75 is longer._


	75. Chapter 75

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

 _A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, fishtrek, southernbeauty13, Mericcup214, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 74._

 _I'm sorry for making you guys wait three weeks for this chapter, but other than having writer's block the surgery I was suppose to have ended up becoming exploratory laparoscopic surgery instead because of my doctor finding a bunch of problems after she inserted a camera through my belly button (Which is finally healed enough for me to sit with my laptop on my lap without feeling any pain or discomfort). I ended up seeing an oncologist (I don't have cancer, but she wanted to send me to a specialist who can help me better than herself) who has put me on two different medications to help with another medical condition I was diagnosed with during the attempted surgery and is planning to do surgery in the beginning of February (Yes that means another hiatus for medical reasons, but I'll post as many chapters as possible between now and February 4th) because I have a higher risk of losing part of my small intestines if she did the surgery she wants to do now._

 _This chapter two days after the last chapter so Clarissa is 12-weeks pregnant in the beginning of this chapter and this is the last chapter that deals with family fluff because the next chapter deals with the start of the drama of season 5._

* * *

June

* * *

Spencer looked at Bridget as he, Clarissa, Diana, Evan, and Lucy ate the scrambled eggs, strawberry pancakes, and bacon that Lucy made for breakfast, "What are you going to do with Evan and Lucy while Diana is at day camp and mommy and I are at work?" asked Spencer.

Bridget looked at Lucy, "We read?" asked Bridget.

Lucy nodded, "I'll be glad to read to you and your brother today."

Diana grinned at her little sister, "After I get home I'll read to you today too, Bridget."

Clarissa who was wiping maple syrup off Evan's face looked at her son, "Are you going to love reading like daddy, Diana, Bridget, and me?" asked Clarissa.

Evan turned his head and pointed at a book on the kitchen island, "Wead book," said Evan as he made the sign for book.

Spencer grinned at his son, "That's my boy."

* * *

Spencer was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he glanced at the photo that Reverend Alden took of him, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan together when they were at family camp a few days ago when Emily looked up from her own desk and smiled at him.

"First day back after six weeks of medical leave and you're already missing the kids?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I enjoyed every moment I had with Clarissa and the kids despite Clarissa having to go back to work the Monday after I got out of the hospital."

"How did the kids handle you coming back to work today?" asked Emily.

Before Spencer could answer, he heard some familiar voices.

"Daddy," said Diana.

"Dada," said Bridget.

"Dada," said Evan.

Spencer turned his chair around and smiled when he saw Diana, Bridget, and Evan with Lucy who were all wearing visitor badges made their way towards him before he noticed the lunch box that Clarissa bought for him, "I thought that I forgot something when I was taking the train here."

"I thought that having an eidetic memory means that you remember everything, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "My eidetic memory isn't that perfect because I remember everything I read and see, but sometimes I can forget simple things like hearing names because I once thought that Penelope's last name was Gomez instead of Garcia causing Morgan to start calling Garcia 'Baby Girl'."

Diana laughed, "That really happened, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded just as Hotch walked over with a fresh cup of coffee for himself, "I was there when your father got Garcia's name wrong, Diana."

Diana turned around and grinned when she saw her favorite uncle, "Hi uncle Aaron," said Diana as she hugged her uncle.

Hotch took in the sight of his oldest niece who had her mid-back length curly brown hair pulled into two buns while she wore a pair of overall shorts, a pink t-shirt, and purple converse sneakers with mismatched socks, "How was day camp today, Diana?" asked Hotch.

Diana grinned up at her uncle, "I did a total of 20 jumps and spins on the ice."

Hotch who was now holding his nephew on his hip smiled at his oldest niece, "That's great.".

Diana looked at her daddy who now had Bridget on his hip, "Can I please tell uncle Aaron about what you taught me while you were on sick leave?" asked Diana.

Spencer laughed, "Go ahead, bumblebee."

Diana grinned at her uncle Aaron, "Daddy taught me how to do physics magic."

Hotch gave his brother-in-law a warning look to warn him not to teach Jack how to do physics magic before smiling at his niece, "He did?" asked Hotch.

Spencer chuckled, "That's because I couldn't say no to Diana's puppy dog eyes and pout when she begged me to teach her."

Emily laughed as she looked at Diana, "Did you ever hear about the first time I witnessed your daddy doing physics magic here?" asked Emily.

Diana giggled while Spencer blushed, "Daddy told me about the film canister hitting you right in the middle of your forehead and instead of being angry you asked daddy to show you before he got in trouble with uncle Aaron."

"Speaking of trouble, we should let your daddy get back to work before he, Auntie Emily, and uncle Aaron get in trouble with their boss for not working," said Lucy.

Diana looked at the clock in the bullpen before looking at her nanny, "Since its almost lunchtime, can we please get McDonald's for lunch?" asked Diana.

Lucy looked at Spencer who nodded his consent, "We can have McDonald's for lunch because you asked nicely."

Daddy hugged her daddy, "If you don't get a case, hopefully, I'll see you at dinnertime, daddy."

Spencer who still had Bridget on his hip and crouched down and kissed Diana on the forehead, "I hope so too, bumblebee, but if I get a case please be a good girl for mommy and Lucy and listen to them if they ask you to do anything."

"Yes sir," said Diana as she gave her father a salute causing Spencer, Hotch, Emily, and Lucy to smile or laugh at Diana's antics.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "Will you be a good girl for mommy and Lucy if I end up going bye-bye?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, Dada," said Bridget before looking into the eyes that matched her own, "I kiss you like Ana?" asked Bridget.

Spencer grinned at his youngest daughter while feeling saddened at the thought of Bridget turning two in less than two months, "I was expecting a kiss from you before you left, Bridget."

Bridget gave her daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek causing Spencer to kiss Bridget on the cheek before setting her down so Bridget climbed into the double stroller so Lucy could strap her in while Spencer took his son from his brother-in-law, "Daddy has to get back to work, tadpole. So are you going to be a good boy for mommy, Lucy, and your sisters?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded while his growing brown curly hair bounced, "Yes, Dada."

"Can I have a kiss, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

Evan gave his daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek while Spencer kissed Evan before he reluctantly placed Evan into his stroller before he looked at his three babies.

"You three munchkins have a fun afternoon with Lucy," said Spencer.

"We'll have fun and I'll send you a lot of pictures of the Bambini to you and Clarissa," said Lucy before looking at her three charges, "Say goodbye to daddy."

Diana blew a kiss at her daddy that Spencer pretended to catch, "Bye daddy."

Bridget mimicked her big sister's action by blowing a kiss at her daddy that Spencer caught "Bye Dada."

Evan waved at his daddy as he kicked his legs in his stroller, "Buh, Dada."

A few seconds later Lucy was pushing Evan's stroller while Diana helped her nanny push her siblings' stroller.

After the elevator door closed on Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy; Emily looked at Spencer, "I can't believe how adorable my nieces and nephew are."

Spencer smiled, "With how adorable Diana, Bridget, and Evan are, that's one of the many reasons why Clarissa and I agreed to have another baby sooner than planned because the kids' cuteness helps us smile and laugh after a stressful day at work while we're both sad about our children growing way too fast."

"Since you already have two daughters and one son, do you have a preference for the gender?" asked Emily.

"I don't have a preference this time as long as the baby is born healthy and looks like Clarissa," said Spencer.

Emily gestured to Spencer's curly brown hair, "What about the baby having your natural curls like Diana, Bridget, and Evan do?" asked Emily.

"Because of Diana, Bridget, and Evan all inheriting my curls, I wouldn't mind if the baby has my curls," said Spencer.

* * *

July

* * *

Spencer who was pulling on a red polo shirt and khaki shorts looked at Clarissa who was wearing denim shorts and a red tank top as she stood in front of the mirror sideways so she can see how far her nearly 16-week baby bump has grown, "How are you feeling this morning?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa turned and smiled at her husband, "I'm glad that the morning sickness has ended and I'll definitely have to pull out the clothing I wore during the summer I was pregnant with Diana soon because my tank top and shorts are a bit snug right now."

"You're always beautiful to me when your pregnant, Clarissa," said Spencer.

Clarissa smirked as she thought about the times that she didn't look her best, "Am I still beautiful after I first wake up in the morning with a messy bedhead and morning breath, whenever I'm sick, whenever I take care of you or the kids when you guys are sick, or all sticky from our lovemaking sessions?" asked Clarissa.

"You are still very beautiful to me," said Spencer.

Clarissa walked over to her husband and kissed him, "And you're always very handsome and sexy to me," said Clarissa as she ran a hand down her husband's chest.

Spencer groaned as he felt his body start to react to his wicked wife's way with him just as Evan started whimpering through the baby monitor causing Clarissa to groan, "We might as well start getting the kids ready for the really long day we're going to have today, but you belong to me after we get the kids and home to bed after the fireworks tonight."

* * *

Spencer smiled as he allowed Morgan, Garcia, and Fran into his house, "I'm glad that you guys and my godchildren were able to come to Clarissa's and my 4th of July barbecue," said Spencer.

Garcia gave a tired smile, "Even though the past three weeks have been rough with adjusting to having Hank and Barbara in our lives and me recovering from my C-section; Derek, Fran, and I agreed that we needed to accept your invitation to get out of the house."

Spencer smiled down at three-week-old Hank and Barbara who were fast asleep in their car seats, "I ended up setting Evan's bassinet in the guest bedroom for Hank and Barbara to sleep more comfortably in and feel free to use the guest bedroom to take a nap or feed the twins privately in."

"Thank you, Boy Wonder," said Garcia.

Spencer smiled as he led the Morgan family over to the couch before he removed his namesake from his car seat, "Clarissa and I have dealt with being new parents three times already, so you should expect a lot of advice from Clarissa and me today," said Spencer before smiling down at Hank his arms.

Fran looked at Spencer, "Why did you invite me over for your Independence Day barbecue?" asked Fran.

Clarissa walked over with Evan on her hip and smiled at the sight of her husband holding Hank, "I thought that you would appreciate helping Lucy, Emily, and me with preparing side dishes because Penelope is recovering from her C-section and I'll most likely be napping when Bridget and Evan nap today."

Fran smiled as she noticed the slight baby bump that Clarissa was already sporting, "How are you feeling today?" asked Fran.

Clarissa smiled, "I'm pleased to say that I'm no longer dealing with morning sickness."

"That's great and how much longer until your newest bundle of joy is born?" asked Fran.

Clarissa smiled as she rested her free hand on her stomach, "About 24 more weeks and Spence and Aaron have already started painting Bridget's old nursery white while I finish up narrowing down what color I want the nursery to be painted in."

"You're not going to find out the gender this time?" asked Garcia.

"We already have two daughters and one son and Spence and I decided to make a bet on the date this baby will be born because Baby Reid has the same due date as Diana," said Clarissa.

"What does the winner of the bet get to do?" asked Fran.

"The winner of the bet gets to pick out the first name of the baby while the loser gets to pick out the middle name of the baby," said Clarissa just as Diana and Bridget came into the house through the patio door and ran to their father.

"Can we please change into our swimsuits now?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances and nodded before Clarissa looked at her husband, "How about you get Evan changed into his swim diaper and get into your swim trunks while I get the girls and myself into our bathing suits," said Clarissa just as Hank and Barbara started crying at the same time causing Garcia to look at Clarissa.

"Reid told me that I'm allowed to use the guest bedroom to feed the twins, so I'm going to go in there now and feed Hank and Barbara," said Garcia.

"I'll let all the guests know to give you some privacy," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at Garcia, "Can I please help you feed Hank and Barbara the next time they're hungry?" asked Diana.

Garcia smiled at the five-year-old little girl who was wearing denim shorts, a red t-shirt with an American flag on it, mismatched socks that had American flags on them, red converse sneakers, while her long curly brown hair was pulled into pigtails with red, white, and blue ribbons causing her to imagine how cute Barbara would look when she's five-years-old.

"I'll be glad to have you be my little helper today," said Garcia.

Bridget looked at Garcia, "Me too?" asked Bridget.

Garcia smiled at the nearly 23-month-old toddler who was dressed up in the same type of clothing as her big sister, "You can be my little helper too, Bridget," said Garcia.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were getting into their swimming pool with Diana, Bridget, Evan, Hotch, and Jack while Lucy and Fran worked on preparing side dishes and Gideon who came to meet Hank and Barbara manned the grill.

* * *

Later on that night Spencer was sitting on a blanket with Diana and a noise-canceling headphone-clad Bridget on his lap while Clarissa sat next to him with Evan on her lap as they watched the fireworks from the roof of Emily's brownstone.

* * *

August

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa stood by Bridget's bed with Evan on Spencer's hip and Diana standing next to them as they watched the two-year-old girl wake up and rub her eyes before grinning at them.

"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy. Hi Diana. Hi Evan," said Bridget.

"Happy birthday, Bridget," chorused Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana.

"I two now?" asked Bridget.

"Yes you are, Cricket," said Spencer as he wiped a tear that was starting to fall down his face.

Bridget instantly noticed the tears that were falling down her mommy's and daddy's faces, "Why are you two crying?" asked Bridget.

Diana looked at her big sister, "Mommy and daddy are both sad about you turning two because they're always sad when you, Evan, and I turn another year or month older because someday we'll be too big for mommy and daddy to carry around," said Diana before looking at her parents as she rested a hand on her mommy's 20-week baby bump, "Don't be too sad about me being five, Bridget being two, and Evan being nearly 14-months-old because you two will be holding my new brother or sister in about 20 weeks."

Bridget looked at her mommy, "Mommy?" asked Bridget.

"Yes, Bridget?" asked Clarissa.

"Can I pwease say hi to my new broter or sister?" asked Bridget sweetly.

Clarissa smiled, "Yes you may."

A few seconds later Bridget was resting her little hand on her mommy's growing baby bump, "Hi, baby. I Ridget and I wuv you like I wuv daddy, mommy, Diana, and Evan," said Bridget as she caused her parents to start tearing up before she felt some pressure touching her hand causing her eyes to go wide as she looked at her parents, "What was tat?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa wiped the tears that were falling down her face, "Your new little brother or sister loved your speech so much, that he or she decided to say hi by kicking your hand."

Bridget tilted her head, "It's not nice to kick."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Kicking people isn't nice, but your new little brother or sister is exploring its surroundings in your mommy's tummy."

"OK," said Bridget just as her stomach growled, "I hungry."

"Then let's have you go to the bathroom and get dressed so you can eat the special birthday breakfast that Lucy made for you," said Spencer.

"Strawberry ancakes?" asked Bridget.

"Yes," said Clarissa before rubbing her growing baby bump, "I think that I'll add whipped cream and pickles to my pancakes."

Spencer and Diana exchanged glances as they wrinkled their noses before they said the same word at the same time, "Gross."

* * *

10 minutes later the growing Reid family were sitting around the kitchen island eating their pancakes while Clarissa added whipped cream and pickles to her own pancakes.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was fixing himself some coffee when his oldest brother-in-law joined him, "I can't believe that Bridget's finally two-years-old," sighed Spencer.

Hotch nodded as he thought about all the interactions he had with his youngest niece, "Me too, Reid."

Spencer thought about his only nephew, "Is Haley letting Jack come to Bridget's birthday party today this evening?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Jack's coming to Bridget's birthday party because I have Jack tonight through Sunday."

Spencer grinned, "At least Jack will finally get to feel the baby kick."

Hotch gave a rare smile to his brother-in-law, "My newest niece or nephew finally kicked?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "When Bridget was saying hi to her new brother or sister, the baby kicked."

"I'll definitely need to feel my sister's growing baby bump this evening," said Hotch.

* * *

Later on that evening, a swimsuit-clad Bridget was sitting on her swim trunk and F.B.I. t-shirt clad daddy's lap as Clarissa placed a birthday cake that had two birthday candles on it before Clarissa looked at her soaking wet oldest daughter, "Can you please start singing "Happy Birthday"?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy," said Diana as she started to sing "Happy Birthday" causing everyone else to sing along.

After everyone was done singing "Happy Birthday", Spencer looked at Bridget, "Please make a wish and blow out the candles."

"OK, daddy," said Bridget as she blew out the two birthday candles in two blows causing everyone to cheer and clap.

* * *

10 days later Diana looked up at her daddy who was holding her hand, "I'm ready to go meet my new teacher and classmates," said Diana.

A minute later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana approached the door of Diana's third-grade classroom causing the five and a half-year-old girl to gasp when she realized that she was in front of Mrs. O' Conner's classroom.

"Why are we standing by my former second-grade teacher's classroom?" asked Diana.

Spencer grinned at Diana, "Because of how well skipping to the second grade went for you last year, its been decided that Mrs. O' Conner would get to teach third grade this year."

Diana thought about her former classmates who have siblings her age, "What about Mackenzie, Tommy, Patrick, Ana, and Tammy?" asked Diana.

"Why don't you go in there and find out," said Clarissa.

Diana opened up the door to her classroom and she grinned when she recognized all of her former classmates from the previous school year and a few faces she never saw before, "You guys are in the same class as me again?" asked Diana.

Eight-year-old Mackenzie nodded, "Your mommy, daddy, and all our parents filled out a petition requesting that all of us end up in the same class again because of us wanting to have Mrs. O' Conner be our teacher again."

Mrs. O' Conner smiled at Diana, "And you'll be carpooling with Aria and me again too."

Spencer looked at Mrs. O' Conner, "When Clarissa and I leave to head to work, I'll drop off Diana's booster seat in the school's office."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," said Mrs. O' Conner before gesturing to two boys and two girls, "These students are Charlotte, William, Savannah, and Rodger and I already warned them about Diana being a five-year-old child prodigy."

Rodger tilted his head at Spencer, "Don't you work for the F.B.I.?" asked Rodger.

Spencer nodded, "I work for the B.A.U. down in Quantico, Virginia."

Rodger grinned, "I saw you receive three medals on national TV nearly a year ago," said Rodger before looking at Diana, "And our former president asked you to give your daddy his medals."

Diana nodded, "Our former president asked me to give my daddy his medals because daddy saved a lot of kids from a really bad man."

Rodger looked at Spencer, "Can you please tell me what it's like to work for the F.B.I. because I really want to be an F.B.I. agent someday."

Spencer blushed while Clarissa laughed and nudged her husband, "You won't be able to talk about being an F.B.I. agent today because we have my 22-week check-up in a half-hour, Spence."

"I know, but I'm already planning on speaking during career day next month," said Spencer causing a bunch of Diana's classmates to cheer.

Mackenzie looked at Clarissa, "Has the baby started to kick yet, Nurse Reid?" asked Mackenzie.

Clarissa grinned, "The baby has been kicking today, so why don't you all come up and feel the baby kick," said Clarissa before looking at Diana's classmates who didn't have siblings Diana's age, "I'm 22-weeks pregnant with my fourth child."

Tammy got up from her desk and walked over to Clarissa and rested her hand on her baby bump, "You haven't found out if Diana, Bridget, and Evan will be getting a new brother or sister yet?" asked Tammy as she grinned when she felt a kick, "The baby kicked."

"I know," said Clarissa before looking at her daughter's classmates, "Because of already having two daughters and one son, my husband and I agreed that we'll wait until the baby's born to find out the gender. So after you guys have winter break this school year, Diana will come to school and tell you guys if she got a new little brother or new little sister."

Savannah who was now taking a turn to feel the baby kick looked at Clarissa, "Are you the school nurse here because of being called Nurse Reid?" asked Savannah.

"I'm a nurse at Children's National, but last year from January to May and September to December I ended up subbing for Nurse Shelly who gave birth to twins and decided to take a year off," said Clarissa.

Savannah grinned, "My mom just became a nurse at St. Sebastian's Hospital and I want to become a nurse like my mom someday."

Clarissa grinned, "That's great and hopefully I'll meet your mom sometime," said Clarissa before looking at Diana who was setting up her desk, "Daddy and I have to get going to my doctor appointment, so do you want to give my baby bump a kiss goodbye?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded as she walked over to her parents and kissed her mommy's baby bump, "I love you, Baby Reid," said Diana as she gave her mommy's baby bump another kiss before grinning up at her parents, "The baby kicked."

"Your little brother or sister loves the sound of your voice," said Clarissa as she hugged her oldest daughter, "Please have a good day at school and I'll see you when I get home from work."

"I will and I love you, mommy," said Diana.

Two seconds later Spencer was hugging Diana, "I love you, Diana."

"I love you daddy and if you get a case please stay safe," said Diana.

"I promise, Diana," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was dropping off Diana's booster seat in the school's office before he and Clarissa headed to Georgetown University Hospital in separate vehicles.

* * *

A half-hour later, Spencer and Clarissa were tearing up as they heard their fourth child's heartbeat while refusing to find out the gender.

* * *

 _A/N: When I was in the third grade, there were two third grade teachers (There were three teachers teaching each grade at my school) who would switch back and fourth from teaching the third grade and fourth grade every school year and they would get all the same students. So I thought for Diana's safety and sake, Diana's teacher would switch from teaching the second grade to the third grade and have all the same students for the 2009-2010 school year because all of Diana's classmates from the second grade treated Diana with respect and never bullied her._

 _I'm not really looking forward to writing about the drama that happens in the first half of season 5, but don't forget that making Spencer and Clarissa become parents again will help soften up the blow of the season 5 drama._


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrock, fishtrek, southernbeauty13, TVHollywoodDiva, Daisyangel, tannerose5, and sophiabellissimo12 for reviewing chapter 75.

 _I'm sorry to say that the episodes To Hell And Back will be dealt with in two chapters for this story because of the surprise that I include in the beginning of this chapter because of wanting Diana's new classmate Savannah from chapter 75 be a reoccurring character in this story._

 _There is a bit of M-rated content in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa were walking through the grocery store with Diana walking between them while Bridget and Evan were sitting in the cart when a blonde-haired and blue-eyed little girl who looked around eight-years-old ran came into the same aisle with her mother who had red hair and green eyes.

Diana grinned as she recognized her new classmate, "Hi, Savannah."

Savannah grinned as she recognized her new classmate and her parents, "Hi, Diana. Hi Dr. Reid. Hi Mrs. Reid," said Savannah before noticing the two toddlers sitting in the carts that Spencer and Clarissa were pushing, "Are these your siblings, Diana?" asked Savannah.

Diana nodded as she gestured to Bridget and Evan, "These are my little brother and sister Bridget and Evan. Bridget's two and Evan's 14-months-old."

Bridget waved shyly at Savannah, "Hi, Avannah."

Evan mimicked his big sister's actions, "Hi."

Clarissa gasped as she recognized Mary, "Mary?" asked Clarissa.

Mary instantly recognized Clarissa, "Clarissa Hotchner?" asked Mary.

Clarissa nodded as she held up her left hand and smiled, "I'm Clarissa Reid now," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Mary and Sean were high school sweethearts, but they broke up few days before I met you."

Spencer nodded as he smiled at Mary, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mary before looking at Diana, Bridget, and Evan before looking at the little sister of her ex-boyfriend, "Beautiful children you got here and do know what you're having?" asked Mary.

"Even though I'm almost 23-weeks pregnant, we don't know what we're having because we chose to be surprised this time," said Clarissa.

Spencer glanced over where Diana and Savannah were talking in animated voices as their hands flew in wild gestures before noticing that Savannah had the same blonde hair as Sean and the same blue eyes as Clarissa, Diana, and Sean causing him to realize why Savannah looked so familiar when they met as he looked at Mary, "Does Sean have a child that we don't know about?" asked Spencer quietly.

Clarissa gasped as she looked at Mary who looked at Spencer in shock, "Savannah did mention that you are a genius and a profiler who works for the F.B.I., so I'm not surprised that you were the one to figure it out first," said Mary before looking at the little sister of her ex-boyfriend, "Savannah is Sean's daughter and your niece, but I rather not explain why I never told you here because Savannah has never met her father."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and explain everything," said Clarissa.

Mary nodded, "Will Aaron be there too?" asked Mary.

"He's already coming over for dinner tonight so he can spend time with his nieces and nephew," said Clarissa.

* * *

A few hours later Diana, Bridget, and Savannah were running around in the backyard with Lucy supervising them as she pushed Evan in his baby swing when Mary who was drinking a glass of wine looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch who were all drinking glasses of wine or apple juice, "Sean doesn't know that he's a father because when I first told him that I was pregnant, he wrote me a check and told me to get an abortion because he wasn't ready to become a father," said Mary.

Clarissa's hands quickly flew onto her nearly 23-week baby bump as anger started to show in her blue eyes, "I'm going to castrate Sean for saying something like that."

Spencer rubbed his angry wife's back, "Please stay calm for yours and the baby's health, Clarissa."

Hotch who was feeling grateful about Sean being in New York City at the moment looked at his brother's ex-girlfriend, "So that's why you left in the middle of the night without leaving a note?" asked Hotch.

Mary nodded, "I was so furious at Sean for telling me to terminate the pregnancy, so I knew that I had to leave him in order to keep the baby."

"What did you do with the money Sean gave you?" asked Clarissa.

"I used it to start a college fund for Savannah because my parents have been helping me with Savannah," said Mary before wiping a lone tear that was falling down her face, "Ever since Sean, I never dated another man because I couldn't handle my heart being broken again."

Clarissa rested a hand on Mary's hand, "And that's OK, but what does Savannah know about her father?" asked Clarissa.

"I told her that her father and I broke up before I found out that I was pregnant with her," said Mary before taking a deep breath and looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch, "I'm so sorry about keeping Savannah away from you three and her cousins, but as soon as I broke up with Sean I needed to get away from Washington D.C. and focus on Savannah and myself without you guys coddling me over Sean breaking my heart."

"You are forgiven because Sean rarely does anything with Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Aaron's son Jack unless any of us are with him and the kids, but I'm hoping that you'll let us get to know Savannah while we help you out any way we can," said Clarissa as Hotch nodded in agreement.

"I can allow you guys to get to know Savannah because Savannah has gotten suspicious about Diana having the same blue eyes as her," said Mary before looking at Clarissa's baby bump, "Does Sean know that he's getting a new niece or nephew?" asked Mary.

Clarissa shook her head, "Sean moved up to New York City over three years ago. We haven't seen or heard from Sean since Christmas and I'm already planning on castrating him for not coming down to celebrate Evan turning one and Bridget turning two."

"I haven't heard from him either," said Hotch before looking at Mary, "I have a feeling that being a single mother is hard on you."

Mary nodded as she remembered about Hotch being a prosecutor before joining the F.B.I., "It is, but if you're going to suggest about dragging Sean to a judge and tell the judge that Sean needs to take responsibility for his actions please don't."

Hotch shook his head, "Even though you kept the baby, Sean should have been paying child support to you."

"I know, but I don't want Sean to do anything for Savannah because he made his bed when he gave me money to get an abortion and I rather deal with Savannah, my job, and myself than deal with my ex," said Mary just as Diana and Savannah ran into the house and Diana looked at her parents.

"Are Savannah and I cousins through Uncle Sean?" asked Diana.

Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, and Mary exchanged shocked looks before Diana looked at her parents, uncle Aaron, and Mary, "Savannah has the same blue eyes as mommy, uncle Sean, and me while she has uncle Sean's blonde hair."

Mary sighed as she looked at her daughter and Diana, "I was hoping that we could explain everything at a later date, but yes you two are cousins."

Savannah quickly ran towards the stairs while Diana looked at her parents, "Did you two know?" asked Diana.

Clarissa shook her head, "Uncle Sean never said anything to your uncle Aaron and me."

Mary sighed, "I better go talk to Savannah."

Spencer shook his head, "Why don't I go talk to her because I was in her footsteps last November," said Spencer as he got up and looked at Clarissa, "You can tell Mary about my father's side of the family while I talk to Savannah," said Spencer as he headed upstairs.

A minute later Spencer found Savannah in the library sitting down on the couch with tears falling down her face.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," said Savannah.

Spencer shook his head and sat down next to Savannah on the couch, "Since you don't want to talk, please listen to me because I understand what you're going through."

Savannah looked at Spencer with wide eyes, "How?" asked Savannah.

"When I was four-years-old, I lost my biological parents to a drunk driver and my mom's older brother and his wife adopted me," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Last November I was working on a case in my hometown and I was required to attend a funeral to see if I could see if the unsub was there watching the newest victim's family. On the morning of the funeral I decided to go to the same cemetery where the graveside service was happening because my parents are buried in the same cemetery. When I approached the graves, I saw an elderly couple standing by my father's grave talking in Hebrew. When I saw their faces and saw that the elderly man looked a lot like me, I instantly recognized them because they attended my parents' funeral, my various graduations, my wedding, and the Christenings of your cousins."

"What did you do?" asked Savannah.

"I demanded to know who they are and asked them why they attended every major event in my life only for them to hurry away. After the case was over, I ended up staying behind for a few days because your aunt and cousins flew out to Vegas so Diana and I could learn more about my father's side of the family. When we were going through birth records at the courthouse, I ended up finding out that the elderly couple are my paternal grandparents while finding out that I also have a surviving aunt. I was in shock when I found out that I have surviving family members from my father's side because I was told that everyone from my father's side of the family were dead," said Spencer.

"Did you go confront them?" asked Savannah.

Spencer nodded, "I had to because they were stalking me and stalking a federal agent is a federal offense. So Clarissa and I went to my grandparents' house and I demanded an explanation or I would press charges for stalking me," said Spencer as he explained what his grandparents told him without mentioning the testosterone.

When Spencer was finished, Savannah looked at Spencer, "Were you angry at them?" asked Savannah.

"I was a bit angry at them for not being part of my life, but when it comes to knowing that they attended every major event in my life without confronting me and saved every newspaper article that mentioned me, I knew that they loved me and their great-grandchildren," said Spencer.

"Are you in contact with your grandparents, aunt, and cousins now?" asked Savannah.

Spencer nodded, "Because of my aunt and cousins already living out here, my grandparents moved out here in January. So every Friday when I'm home; Clarissa, the kids, and I go over to my aunt's and grandparents' house for Shabbat and go to one of the local synagogues."

"Uncle Spencer?" asked Savannah.

"Yes, Savannah?" asked Spencer.

"Is it OK if I'm angry at my mom for keeping me away from you, Aunt Clarissa, uncle Aaron, and my cousins?" asked Savannah.

"It's OK if you're feeling angry about everything right now because I was angry too about my grandparents disowning my father and not being part of my life until I confronted them," said Spencer.

"What can I do about my anger?" asked Savannah.

"Please make sure to talk to your mother about how you are feeling about everything because your mother loves you and is doing everything she can to make sure you're having a great childhood without your father being present," said Spencer just as a voice sounded in the doorway.

"Your uncle Spencer is right, Savannah," said Mary.

Savannah got up and hugged your mother, "Is it OK if I don't want my dad in my life because of him breaking your heart?" asked Savannah.

"It's OK, Savannah," said Mary.

Spencer looked at his niece, "If you want fatherly advice aside from your maternal grandfather, you'll have your uncle Aaron and me to talk to too."

* * *

The next night Spencer was sprawled out on the couch with Clarissa sitting between his legs as he rested his hand on Clarissa's 23-week pregnant bump as they watched the news and Spencer smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"The baby is sure kicking quite a bit this evening," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer as he rubbed Clarissa's baby bump, "I can't believe that the baby will be here in about 17 weeks."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa as she ground herself against her husband's groin a couple of times causing Spencer to groan.

"Are you trying to make me have an erection, Clarissa?" growled Spencer.

Clarissa turned her head back and smirked at her husband, "That's the plan," said Clarissa before they focused on the news as Clarissa continued to grind herself against her husband's groin as Spencer tried to ignore the erection that was starting to form.

* * *

20 minutes later, Spencer and Clarissa were watching a news segment a man trying to kill border agents in Canada causing Clarissa to turn her head at her husband as they listened to the TV, "I wonder if this incident will be talked about when you're at work tomorrow," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he tried to ignore the throbbing that he was feeling, "I wouldn't be surprised either."

Clarissa grounded herself against her husband's groin again and smirked as she felt the erection she caused her husband to form, "Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, Clara?" asked Spencer.

"I'm craving you, so that's why I had my wicked way with you for the past 20 minutes," said Clarissa innocently.

Spencer looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:30 P.M, "Even though your pregnant, I hope you know that I'll be punishing you for being naughty, naughty girl," growled Spencer into Clarissa's ear.

"Promises. Promises," purred Clarissa as she slowly got up from between her husband's legs.

A few seconds later Spencer was getting off the couch before he helped his 23-week pregnant wife get off the couch. After checking to make sure that the doors and windows were locked, the security system was armed, and the kids were all sleeping; Spencer and Clarissa were quickly ripping their clothes off of each other before they made it to their bed.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa were both asleep in each other's arms while not realizing that the lovemaking session they just had would be their last time having sex for the next five and a half months.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was sending Clarissa a text message while knowing that his wife would respond quickly because of being on break.

I'LL BE GOING TO CANADA BECAUSE OF WHAT WE WATCHED ON THE NEWS LAST NIGHT ~ SR

A few seconds later Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text message from Clarissa.

PLEASE STAY SAFE AND CAN YOU PLEASE BRING ME HOME SOME CANADIAN BACON BECAUSE BABY REID AND I ARE BOTH CRAVING CANADIAN BACON. ~ CR

Spencer chuckled causing Hotch to look at his brother-in-law, "What got you laughing, Reid?" asked Hotch.

"Your sister asked me to bring her home Canadian bacon because she and the baby are both craving Canadian bacon," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled a bit, "How does Clarissa feel about only having 17 weeks left in her fourth pregnancy?" asked Hotch.

"She's happy that autumn will be starting in a few weeks because she hates the summer heat right now," said Spencer.

"I remember how bad it was for Clarissa when she was pregnant with Diana six years ago today," said Hotch.

"Speaking of Diana, I can't believe that she's been in the third grade for a week and that she'll be turning six in less than four months," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled as he thought about his now second oldest niece, "I can't believe that my second oldest niece is in the third grade and will be turning six too, Reid."

"Second oldest niece?" asked Rossi.

Spencer and Hotch quickly delved into the story of finding out that Sean has a nearly nine-year-old daughter that he told his ex-girlfriend to abort only for Mary to decide to keep the baby and run off to another state.

When Spencer and Hotch were done telling their teammates about Savannah, Rossi looked at Hotch, "Sean is an ass for telling his ex-girlfriend to get an abortion, but I'm glad that Mary decided to keep the baby."

Spencer and Hotch nodded before Spencer laughed, "Clarissa wants to castrate Sean."

"I want Sean to take responsibility for his actions, but Mary doesn't want him to," said Hotch.

"Aside from Savannah's maternal grandfather, Savannah knows that she now has Hotch and me for father figures," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I wouldn't be surprised if you become Savannah's favorite uncle because your kids and my son loves it when you do magic tricks, read to them, and take them out on fun adventures."

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Speaking of your kids, how is Baby Reid's nursery coming along?" asked Morgan.

Spencer grinned, "Hotch and I finished the nursery two weeks ago."

"Because of you and Clarissa refusing to find out the gender this time, what color did Bridget's old nursery get painted in?" asked JJ.

"Yellow and Clarissa and Diana decided that the nursery would consist of a Noah's Ark theme because Noah's Ark is Diana's favorite Bible story and Diana had fun helping me paint animals on the wall," said Spencer.

"Speaking of the name Noah, Noah's a good name if the baby turns out to be a boy," said Emily.

Spencer shook his head as his eyes darkened a bit, "When I was in high school, one of the football players that bullied me is named Noah and he's one of my classmates that ended up being registered as a sex offender because of what he did to me."

"I don't blame you for refusing to name your child after a past tormentor and I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories," said Emily.

"It's OK, Emily," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer entered the conference room just as JJ got off the phone, "How's it going?" asked Spencer.

JJ sighed as Spencer sat down, "The majority of the people on the street aren't even from Detroit. We don't have last names on most of them. No hometowns. Unless there's a missing persons report on file somewhere, it's almost impossible."

Spencer thought about how his grandparents disowned his father and paternal uncle and didn't even talk to him until over 22 and a half years after his parents' and uncle Daniel's deaths because of him confronting them and demanded an answer about why they weren't in his life, "Most of these people's families probably gave up on seeing them long ago."

JJ thought about her nine-month-old son Henry, "A mother would never give up," said JJ as she pressed a key on the laptop in front of herself before looking at Spencer, "Can you hand me William Hightower's arrest report?" asked JJ.

Spencer handed JJ the report just before his cell phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was Garcia calling him, "Yeah, Garcia?" asked Spencer.

"Sherlock, it's Watson. I think I've got something," said Garcia.

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about his love for "Sherlock Holmes" books and how he was currently reading one of the books to Diana, "What do you have?" asked Spencer as he heard Rossi enter the conference room.

"I checked Detroit crime reports over the last month because Derek and Emily astutely thought there might be some sorts of assaults or disturbances having to do with our unsub," said Garcia.

"And?" asked Spencer.

"Well, it's tres weird, but on five of the abduction nights, Detroit P.D. reports a break-in or a robbery at some type of medical facility," said Garcia.

"What types of medical facility?" asked Rossi.

"We got a hospital, blood bank, medical supply company, the Red Cross-," said Garcia

"What is he doing, stealing narcotics?" asked Spencer.

"That's just it. He isn't some drugstore cowboy. The stuff he took is, like, anesthesia and sterilizing equipment and syringes. Negative on the narcota," said Garcia.

Spencer's mind started to race a bit, "Garcia, where were these places located?" asked Spencer.

"Putnam Street, St. Antoine, East Hancock, Martin Luther King Boulevard," listed Garcia.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "Those are all in the Cass Corridor."

"Do you have a list of what else he stole?" asked Rossi.

Garcia did some typing, "Uh, I.V. tubing, infusion pump, units of O-negative blood, chest tubes, o-silk sutures, Elastoplast."

"Garcia, thanks a lot," said Spencer as he hung up and looked at Rossi, "You don't just randomly know how to took a line up to an infusion pump."

"Or that O-neg is the only safe blood type for any victim," said Rossi.

"I'll tell Hotch we think we know what he's doing with them," said Spencer.

* * *

 _A/N: Part 2 of To Hell will happen in the next chapter._


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek for being the 450th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to sophiabellissimo12, criminalmindsrocks, Angel Wings00, mirajanewolf46, TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 76.

 _Here's part two of To Hell and Back. With Christmas happening next week Tuesday, my goal is to get one more chapter posted and I go on a mini hiatus to help my family prepare the house for Christmas and celebrate Christmas with my family._

* * *

Spencer walked towards the pigpen and started to look at the pigs as he thought about pigs being Bridget's favorite animal and the books he read about pigs to the kids as he listened to his teammates and Jeff talk about the shoes they were looking at.

"These are... They belong to victims?" asked a shocked Jeff.

"Possibly," said Emily.

Jeff sighed as he leaned forward a bit, "Why just the shoes? Where are the bodies?" asked Jeff.

Spencer looked over at his teammates and Jeff, "I don't think there's going to be any bodies, guys," said Spencer as he noticed that he gained everyone's attention, "Pigs are omnivores. They'll eat anything. By anything, I mean... Anything," said Spencer with disgust lacing through his voice.

* * *

Spencer was standing with his brother-in-law and Morgan when Rossi walked over to them.

"Is Bedwell alright?" asked Hotch.

"He will be. He has every available cop in Ontario on the way here," said Rossi.

"You find anyone in the house?" asked Morgan.

"Mason Turner," said Hotch.

"Is he in custody?" asked Morgan.

Hotch thought about the condition that he, his brother-in-law, JJ, and William found Mason Turner in, "Uh, not exactly."

"But he's not going anywhere," said Rossi.

Hotch saw the confused look on Morgan's face, "He's quadriplegic."

"Paralyzed from the neck down," said Spencer as he gestured to the door where he was able to see Mason from, "JJ's in there with him right now."

"Well, that's a pretty good criminal defense," said Morgan.

"I'll go talk to him," said Rossi before walking away.

Hotch looked at Morgan, "Morgan, do you have the contact number for the Detroit detective?" asked Hotch.

"Benning? Yeah," said Morgan.

"Yeah, we're gonna need their open missings so we can make identifications on this property," said Hotch.

"Right," said Morgan before walking away as he pulled out his phone.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I think that laptop is his sole communications device," said Hotch as his brother-in-law nodded in agreement, "Which means data files on hard drives, records," said Hotch as he called Garcia.

Spencer listened to his brother-in-law talk to Garcia on the phone and inwardly smiled as he thought about how Morgan would most likely appreciate his wife flying out to help out.

After Hotch hung up, Hotch made eye contact with his brother-in-law, "Reid, will you let Bedwell know that we're gonna need a warrant to examine the laptop and the hard drives."

Spencer nodded as he turned to head towards Bedwell only for Hotch to think about Bridget's current obsession being about pigs at the moment and how his sister and brother-in-law would encourage their kids to learn about the object of their current obsession, "Reid."

Spencer turned around and looked at his brother-in-law.

"How long do you think it would take?" asked Hotch.

Spencer walked closer to his brother-in-law, "To get a warrant?" asked Spencer.

Hotch gestured to the pigpen, "No. For the pigs to."

Spencer realized what his brother-in-law was trying to ask him as he looked at the pigs, "Depending on the size and condition of the body when it's placed in the pen, it wouldn't be quick. Why?" asked Spencer.

"That means Kelly wasn't put in there. She's still here somewhere," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded before he walked towards Jeff.

* * *

A few hours later at the Reid family home, Clarissa and Lucy were making breakfast together when Clarissa's personal phone vibrated causing her to see a text message from Spencer.

GOOD MORNING, LOVE. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK TO YOU AND THE KIDS BEFORE DIANA LEAVES FOR SCHOOL AND YOU LEAVE FOR WORK BECAUSE OF HAVING TO PULL AN ALL-NIGHTER AND BEING AT THE UNSUBS' FARM SEARCHING FOR THE SECOND UNSUB AND MISSING VICTIM. ASIDE FROM PLANNING ON MAKING A FEW APPOINTMENTS WITH DR. MERRILL, I MIGHT CONSIDER GOING ON A KOSHER DIET BECAUSE OF WHAT WAS DISCOVERED AT THE UNSUBS' CRIME SCENE. I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE GIVE THE KIDS A KISS AND TELL THEM THAT I LOVE THEM. ~ SR

"Spencer?" asked Lucy.

Clarissa nodded, "Seems like Spence is working a really rough case because of the unsubs' farm he's considering going on a kosher diet like his grandparents and making a few appointments with his Bureau-appointed therapist."

"Talking to a therapist is never a bad idea," said Lucy.

Clarissa nodded in agreement as she thought about the therapy she went through after her mother died and how she also talked to a therapist after the Hankel case because of her husband's post-traumatic stress disorder, "Even though Spence has worked bad cases before, it seems like this one is affecting the entire team including my brother."

"Just make sure that your a good listening ear for Spencer when he gets home and I'll be glad to talk to him if he doesn't want to make you get sick over possible disgusting details," said Lucy.

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "I'm glad that Spence's godmother referred you to Spence and me because the kids, Spence, and I all love you and you understand the life of an FBI agent."

"Even though I do miss being an FBI agent, I'm glad that I became a nanny to your beautiful Bambini and a cook and housekeeper for you and Spencer," said Lucy.

"Are you ever going to consider dating again?" asked Clarissa.

Lucy sighed, "Even though its been six years since I lost my husband and son, I don't think I'll ever be ready to start dating again because I don't want to leave you and your family," said Lucy before looking at the clock on the microwave, "We might as well put everything in the oven to keep warm and get the Bambini up and ready for the day."

* * *

Spencer entered the barn where he donned some latex-free gloves before taking a look around his surroundings before noticing clothes hanging on the loft. Spencer quickly walked to the ladder and started to climb up onto the loft where he saw rats walking around in a cage as he carefully got onto the platform on the loft where he saw pictures hanging on the wall that reminded him of pictures that Diana and Bridget could draw. Spencer headed towards the pictures and studied them for a moment before one picture caught his eye causing him to take it down.

* * *

Hotch entered the barn where he saw his brother-in-law entered and he instantly got worried when he didn't see his brother-in-law in the barn, "Reid!" called out Hotch.

Spencer quickly walked to the railing on the loft and looked down at his brother-in-law, "Up here. Hey, I found out where he sleeps."

"So Mason was lying?" asked Hotch.

"I find it hard to believe he didn't know his brother was living in the barn," deadpanned Spencer.

"Anything up there that's gonna help us find him?" asked Hotch.

"No, nothing yet. I will say this, though- I doubt that he's psychotic," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about all the child psychology books Spencer owned, "Why is that?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at the picture he removed from the wall earlier, "There's a collection of drawings up here that suggest autism or moderate mental retardation. Now, retardation and psychosis in the exact same subject is exceedingly rare. It's more likely he doesn't fully understand the acts that he's committed."

Hotch instantly thought about his niece that just turned two and had mild autism like her father, "Anything to suggest a violent nature?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at the drawing in his hands again, "Nothing in the drawings," said Spencer as he looked at the eye that was drawn in the picture, "They do suggest someone's been watching him. He's very childlike. I think that when we find him, he's gonna be scared and probably confused."

"You think he'll fight?" asked Hotch.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know, maybe," answered Spencer quickly.

As Hotch started to walk away, Spencer had a weird feeling causing him to look at his brother-in-law, "Hey, Hotch," said Spencer.

Hotch stopped walking and turned to look at his brother-in-law.

"Do you ever get the feeling that a case isn't going to end well?" asked Spencer.

Hotch inwardly shook his head as he thought about the gut feeling that Spencer has whenever he senses that something bad is going to happen and how Diana is turning out to be a lot like her father because of the time she had a nightmare about a monster taking her father right before the Hankel case, "Reid, keep looking. This girl needs us," said Hotch before walking away.

At that moment Spencer's personal phone vibrated causing Spencer to remove his gloves and grab his phone to see a text from Clarissa.

THE BABY'S KICKING QUITE A BIT TODAY AND DO YOU HAVE A FEELING THAT SOMETHING BAD'S GOING TO HAPPEN? I DO. ~ CR

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he wondered if his unborn child knows that something is wrong as he typed a reply.

I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOMETHING BAD IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN TOO AND I ENDED UP ASKING YOUR BROTHER IF HE EVER GETS A FEELING THAT A CASE ISN'T GOING TO END WELL. ~ SR

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer entered his quiet house and noticed a light on in the kitchen causing him to find Clarissa eating spaghetti with pickle slices and hotdog slices mixed in with the sauce, "Hi," said Spencer as he tiredly sat down across from his wife.

"How bad was the case?" asked Clarissa.

"I consider this case as number two of the five worst cases I ever worked on my list," said Spencer.

"If you need to talk, I'll listen," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer softly before smiling a bit, "At least after I catch up on some sleep, I get to spend all day with Bridget and Evan."

"I wish that I could play hookey from work and allow Diana to play hookey from school, I know that playing hooky wouldn't set a good example for Diana," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded in agreement as he noticed the bowl of spaghetti with hotdogs on the kitchen island, "Is that for me?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "When I heard you pull into the garage, I decided to fix you something to eat because of having a feeling that you barely ate today."

"I might as well quickly eat this very late dinner and check on the kids before I take a shower so I no longer smell like I've been on a farm and go to bed," said Spencer as he started to eat his first meal in over 24 hours.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer entered Diana's and Bridget's bedroom and smiled softly at the sight of Diana and Bridget both sleeping in their beds as he walked over to Bridget's bed and moved Bridget's nearly black curly hair off her forehead and kissed his two-year-old daughter, "Daddy loves you, Cricket," said Spencer softly.

Bridget opened her eyes and blinked a few times before grinning at her daddy, "You come home, daddy."

Spencer nodded, "Daddy got home a little bit ago, but I wanted to give you a goodnight kiss before I shower and go to bed," said Spencer softly before kissing Bridget again, "Please go back to sleep and I'll see you later on this morning," said Spencer softly as he tucked his youngest daughter back into bed.

"OK, daddy," said Bridget as she closed her eyes.

Spencer turned around to find Diana sitting up in her bed with her glasses on.

"Welcome home, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer walked over to Diana's bed and gave his oldest daughter a hug and a kiss, "I missed you and your siblings, Diana."

"Mommy, Bridget, Evan, Baby Reid, and I all missed you, daddy," said Diana as she hugged her daddy before wrinkling her nose, "You smell like you were on a farm, daddy."

Spencer nodded, "The bad guys that your uncle Aaron, my teammates, and I caught lived on a pig farm."

"I'll go back to sleep so you can take a shower, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he kissed Diana's forehead, "I love you, Diana."

Diana kissed her daddy's cheek, "I love you too, daddy," said Diana as she allowed her daddy to tuck her back into bed before removing her glasses as she closed her eyes.

Spencer placed Diana's glasses on her nightstand and gave Diana one last kiss before leaving his daughters' bedroom before heading into Evan's nursery where he found Clarissa fastening a clean diaper onto Evan.

"Evan's still awake, but he should be going back to sleep in a minute," said Clarissa.

Spencer walked over to his wife and oldest son and took his 14-month-old son from his wife, "Were you a good boy for mommy, your sisters, and Lucy while I was gone, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded at his father as he gave his daddy a grin, "Es, Dada," said Evan before his eyes closed.

Spencer held his son for a moment before he gently laid his son back into the crib before he headed to the master bedroom where he found Clarissa sorting through his go bag as he heard water running in the bathroom.

"I turned on the shower for you as you took a moment to hold Evan," said Clarissa.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"I would join you in the shower, but I have to get up for work in four hours," said Clarissa.

"It's OK, and we can always reconnect after the kids are in bed tonight," said Spencer.

Clarissa nodded in agreement as she pointed to the bathroom, "Go get in the shower because Diana is right about you smelling like you were on a farm."

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer as he headed towards the bathroom and quickly stripped before climbing into the shower.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was joining Clarissa in bed while not realizing what was going on in his brother-in-law's apartment.

* * *

 _A/N: My AU version of Nameless Faceless will be up as soon as possible and I'm sorry to say that Spencer will still be shot in the next chapter._


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to Guest (I wish for a first name if you don't have an account), criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 77.

 _Warning: There are swear words in this chapter because of a hormonal Clarissa._

 _This chapter starts four hours after the ending of the last chapter, and I hope that everyone loves my AU version of Nameless Faceless._

* * *

Spencer woke up to his work phone ringing at 6:30 AM causing him to quickly grab his phone and answer it.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," answered Spencer groggily as he slipped on his glasses and noticed that his 23-week pregnant wife wasn't in bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you up on our day off to decompress after what happened in Canada, but we got an urgent local case that we have to take because of no other teams being available," said JJ as she told him that she'll pick him up in 15 minutes before hanging up.

Spencer sighed as he started to get out of bed, "So much for a day off to spend time with Bridget and Evan," said Spencer just as Clarissa who was already dressed in her maternity hospital scrubs and had her armpit length nearly black hair pulled into a ponytail exited the bathroom.

"You got called into work?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "It's a local case and there are no other teams available."

"After you arrest the unsub, please shoot him in the jewels for ruining your day off please," said Clarissa.

"Hormonal right now?" asked Spencer as he started to get dressed.

"Yes," said Clarissa as she started to button up her husband's dress shirt and quickly tied his tie, "I prefer undressing you instead of helping you get dressed."

"I feel the same way too," said Spencer as he smelled cinnamon rolls, pancakes, and scrambled eggs, "Seems like Lucy's already up," said Spencer as he pulled on the vest he chose.

Clarissa quickly buttoned up the vest, "I'm not surprised, but it sucks that you can't eat breakfast with the kids, Lucy, and me before leaving," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "You look great, Spence."

Spencer took in the sight of his wife wearing her scrubs while her 23-week pregnant baby bump was showing.

"You look beautiful, Clara. Hopefully, I can have tomorrow off because I barely got sleep last night," said Spencer.

"I hope so too because pretty soon we're going to be woken up a couple of times a night dealing with feedings and diaper changes," said Clarissa.

"I better give the kids each a quick goodbye kiss and get downstairs and grab some breakfast because JJ's going to be here in five minutes to take me to the crime scene," said Spencer.

After giving Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all asleep each a kiss, Spencer was grabbing some breakfast from Lucy before getting his revolver and climbing into JJ's SUV.

* * *

After the team briefed Dr. Barton about what was going on and JJ, Morgan, and Rossi ended up going to Jeffery's school to protect Jeffery, Dr. Barton looked at Spencer who was looking at a picture of Jeffery, "You have kids?" asked Dr. Barton.

Spencer smiled and nodded, "A five-year-old daughter, a two-year-old daughter, a 14-month-old son, and my wife who's a pediatric nurse at Children's National is 23-weeks pregnant with our fourth child."

"I thought that your last name sounded familiar because I met a Nurse Clarissa Reid when Jeffery had to get his appendix out at Children's National over four years ago," said Dr. Barton before smiling a bit, "Jeffery said that Nurse Clarissa was his favorite nurse."

Spencer softly chuckled, "Clarissa and I are both child magnets, so everyone's not surprised that we're already expecting our fourth child."

"Know what your wife is pregnant with?" asked Dr. Barton.

"We refused to find the gender this time," said Spencer before he pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

* * *

Meanwhile, at St. Sebastian Hospital Nurse Mary Jenson entered her newest patient's room and gasped when she realized that John Doe could be her ex-boyfriend's oldest brother. Mary quickly took John Doe's vitals before she hurried to find the doctor that was treating John Doe, "Dr. Zwerling?" asked Mary.

Dr. Zwerling looked at Mary, "Yes Mary?" asked Dr. Zwerling.

"I know who this John Doe is because I heard Agent Derek Morgan's name before," said Nurse Mary.

"Who is this John Doe?" asked Dr. Zwerling.

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He's Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of Team Alpha down in Quantico, Virginia. I recognize him because he's Savannah's biological paternal uncle through his younger brother Sean. Can I please contact Aaron's little sister Nurse Clarissa Reid at Children's National and ask her to come here and see if she can identify the mystery man brought in by Agent Derek Morgan?" asked Nurse Mary.

"You may," said Dr. Zwerling.

"Here's a warning that Clarissa is 23-weeks pregnant so we'll need to be careful with her," said Nurse Mary.

Dr. Zwerling nodded as Mary headed over to the nearest land-line and found a phone book and found the phone number for Children's National.

* * *

Meanwhile at Children's National, Clarissa was fixing herself a cup of tea when a voice sounded through the intercom.

"Nurse Clarissa Reid, you have an urgent phone call on line two," said a female voice.

Clarissa hurried to the nearby desk and picked up the land-line as she pressed the number 2, "Nurse Clarissa Reid, how can I help you?" asked Clarissa.

"Its Nurse Mary Jenson from St. Sebastian Hospital. There was a man who looks just like Aaron brought in as a John Doe earlier this morning, and I was hoping that you could leave work and see if the John Doe is your brother," said Mary.

Clarissa took a few gasping breaths as another nurse and the nearest doctor helped Clarissa sit down, "I sensed that something bad was going to happen, so I'll there ASAP."

"I'll wait for you at the main entrance," said Mary before hanging up.

Clarissa looked at the head nurse as tears fell down her face, "There's a John Doe who looks a lot like Aaron in St. Sebastian Hospital that was brought in as a John Doe and that hospital is the closest hospital to Aaron's apartment. Ever since yesterday, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and Spence told me in a text message that Aaron hasn't been answering his phone since he was called in for a local case."

"I'll call an on-call nurse to come here to help while you can take the rest of the day off to see if that John Doe is your brother," said Nurse Bonnie.

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

Nurse Alyssa looked at Clarissa, "I just called a cab for you because your in no condition to drive right now, Clarissa."

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

"Do you think that your ready to stand up now?" asked Bonnie.

Clarissa nodded as Bonnie helped her stand up.

"Even if this man is or not your brother, you need to stay calm so your blood pressure doesn't go up and cause harm to you and Baby Reid," said Bonnie as she started to help Clarissa walk to the locker room.

* * *

30 minutes later at St. Sebastian Hospital, Nurse Mary gently led Clarissa into the ICU room that the John Doe was in and a few seconds later Clarissa started sobbing causing Mary to quickly help Clarissa sit down in the closest chair, "Was I right about the John Doe being Aaron?" asked Mary.

"Yes," sobbed Clarissa.

Mary started to rub Clarissa's back. "You need to calm down for yours and the baby's safety, and as soon as your calmed down we'll contact Spencer and Aaron's fiancée and let them know that Aaron's here."

"What happened to Aaron?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll tell you what's going on after I check your blood pressure and get you some water to drink," said Mary as she grabbed the nearest blood pressure cuff.

"Yes ma'am," said Clarissa as she held out her arm and allowed the cuff to be fastened around her upper arm.

After Mary told Clarissa that her blood pressure was good and Clarissa took a few sips of water, she started to explain Hotch's injuries before Clarissa realized that it was the Boston Reaper that attacked her big brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dr. Barton's house, Dr. Barton dropped a file onto his coffee table, "And we still have 100 left," said Dr. Barton before looking at Spencer and Emily, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be callous, but when you work in the E.R., you don't remember names. You operate and you move on."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Clarissa always doesn't remember all of her patients unless they draw her a picture as a gift."

"He's right. There are too many files here for us to profile in such a short period of time," said Emily as she thought about going to check on her fiancé just as Spencer's personal cell phone rang.

Spencer quickly pulled out his personal phone causing his eyebrows to furrow when he saw that it was Clarissa causing him to quickly answer his phone, "Is everything OK with you, the kids, or Baby Reid?" asked Spencer.

"We're all fine but Aaron was attacked by the Boston Reaper," sobbed Clarissa.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he decided to focus on his pregnant wife, "Please stay calm because your 23-weeks pregnant and it's too early for Baby Reid to be born unless the baby spends a couple of months in the NICU."

Clarissa took a few calming breaths, "I'm OK now."

"Please tell me what happened," said Spencer quietly.

"Remember the sense we both had about something bad is going to happen?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"I got a call from Mary at St. Sebastian Hospital telling me that a man who looks like Aaron was brought in and is currently in the ICU for nine stab wounds. Mary told the doctor that she believes that she recognized the man before getting permission to call me. Nurse Bonnie permitted me to leave work and I took a cab to St. Sebastian Hospital and she was right about the John Doe being Aaron," said Clarissa.

"Hotch never showed up to the crime scene or answered our phone calls, so I assume that he was attacked by the Reaper between the four hours since the team and I got back from Canada and getting called in," said Spencer before Emily's eyes went wide.

"Who's with you right now?" asked Clarissa.

"Emily's currently with me while the rest of the team is at another location right now," said Spencer.

Clarissa sighed in relief as she realized that Emily went to her own place the night before, "My boss already gave me the rest of the day off because I'm one of Aaron's medical power of attorneys. I'll stay at the hospital while you, Emily, and the rest of the team focus on the case and come to the hospital right after this son of a bitch is caught."

"I promise," said Spencer before thinking of something, "Even though you are a pediatric nurse, I need your help with something."

"What is it?" asked Clarissa.

"At every crime scene there's a note that has the initials L.C. and the target of the case is a doctor, and I'm trying to remember what L.C. can possibly mean," said Spencer.

Clarissa quickly grabbed her brother's medical charts and saw the initials "L.C." on the chart, "LC stands for "living children", Spence. It's administrative. It's when they're afraid a patient's gonna go on life support and they don't have a DNR order, L.C. is put on their medical records."

"Your insight really helped a lot, love," said Spencer.

"Your welcome and please catch the current son of a bitch that you are trying to catch before you and your teammates can find the son of a bitch that attacked my favorite brother," said Clarissa before hanging up.

Emily looked at Spencer. "What's going on?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at Dr. Barton, "Could you please fix Emily and me each a cup of coffee while I tell quickly Emily about the phone call I just got from my wife before we focus on these files?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Barton saw the seriousness showing in Spencer's eyes causing him to nod as he quickly left the room and as soon as Dr. Barton was out of earshot, Spencer quickly started to explain the phone call he got from Clarissa.

After Spencer finished, Emily quickly stood up, "I need to get to my fiancé."

Spencer shook his head, "Clarissa told me that L.C. means for 'living children' and I think that Dr. Barton could possibly be the target instead of Jeffery because this man might want to have Jeffery grow up without a father."

Emily's eyes went wide as she realized that Spencer could be right, "Then I'll stay here and we can send an officer that we trust to look over Aaron's apartment."

Dr. Barton came back into the room with two cups of coffee and a sugar canister on a tray and set them down, "Is everything OK?" asked Dr. Barton.

"We just found out that my brother-in-law who's also our boss and Emily's fiancé is currently in the hospital," said Spencer.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I hope that none of you are going to abandon Jeffery and me," said Dr. Barton.

"We're staying here while the rest of the team stays with Jeffery, and I'm going to call someone to check over my fiance's apartment," said Emily as she quickly dialed Will's number and quickly spoke to Will on the phone, "Without calling JJ and telling her what's going on, I need you to go to Aaron's apartment and look it over before calling Reid or me," said Emily before hanging up.

Dr. Barton looked at Spencer and Emily, "How long will you all be around to make sure he's OK?" asked Dr. Barton.

"Let's just get through today," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer cleared his throat as he saw Dr. Barton pull on his suit jacket, "Where are you going?" asked Spencer.

"The note says not to deviate from my routine, and I always pick up Jeffrey on my days off," said Dr. Barton.

Spencer looked at Emily who was still texting with Clarissa for updates before making his decision, "I'm gonna come with you," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "Will you be alright?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah," said Emily.

A few seconds later Spencer looked out the window to see a man standing outside with a gun causing him to pull out his revolver and run towards Dr. Barton who was standing on the porch, "Barton!" exclaimed Spencer as he tackled Dr. Barton away as he heard a gunshot go off before he felt a bullet rip through his left thigh, "Uhh!" shouted Spencer as he and Dr. Barton hit the grass while his revolver landed a couple of feet away from him.

A few seconds later Spencer was applying pressure to his left leg as he looked at Dr. Barton behind him, "Are you hit?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Dr. Barton.

Spencer looked at his revolver and realized that he couldn't grab it without causing any more damage to his knee, "Get my gun. My gun."

Dr. Barton started to crawl towards Spencer's revolver as Patrick Meyers walked closer to them.

"Get away from him! Get away from him," cried Patrick.

Dr. Barton grabbed Spencer's revolver and passed it to Spencer before he hid behind Spencer.

Spencer turned his head back and looked at Dr. Barton, "Whatever you do, stay down," ordered Spencer as he used his right hand and pointed his revolver at Patrick.

"Don't protect him," cried Patrick.

Spencer blocked out the pain that he was feeling as he looked at Patrick, "Drop the gun!"

"He killed my son!" cried Patrick as he continued to walk closer to Spencer and Dr. Barton.

Spencer started to try talking Patrick down only for him to pull the trigger right before Patrick tried to shoot at him and Dr. Barton again. A few seconds later the bullet went right between Patrick's eyes causing the man to drop down to the ground dead instantly.

A second later a relieved Emily ran outside while Dr. Barton started to examine Spencer's bullet wound. "Dr. Reid was shot above the left knee, Agent Prentiss."

"I called 911 as soon as I heard the gunshot, so paramedics should be here any minute," said Emily as she ran over to Patrick and checked his pulse before moving the gun away.

"Is he dead?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Emily before running towards Spencer and knelt down by him and Dr. Barton and noticed the pain that was already showing through his brown eyes, "I'm so sorry that you got shot, Spencer."

"It could have been you instead of me, and I prefer that it was me than you, Emily. What's done is done and what matters is that you, Dr. Barton, and I are all alive and that Jeffery is safe," said Spencer as an ambulance arrived while cop cars and vehicles that contained Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Jeffery arrived.

Dr. Barton who finished examining Spencer's thigh and knee looked at Spencer, "Looks like it went clean through. Keep pressure on this, OK?" asked Dr. Barton just as paramedics joined them and started to look over Spencer's knee.

Spencer noticed JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and Jeffery coming towards them causing him to decide that Jeffery needs to be reunited with his father, "I'm good, I'm fine. Go to your son. I'm good. I'm fine. Go."

Dr. Barton got up and ran over to his son while JJ, Morgan, and Rossi saw Spencer's gunshot wound.

"Jeffrey," said Dr. Barton as he hugged his son without getting Spencer's blood on him.

JJ looked at Spencer who was grimacing as paramedics tended to him, "You OK?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, fine," said Spencer.

"What happened?" asked Rossi.

"It turns out that Patrick Meyers was targeting Dr. Barton all this time. Spencer was going to go with Dr. Barton to pick up Jeffery only for Spencer to tackle Dr. Barton and take the bullet that was meant for Dr. Barton. Spencer tried to talk down Patrick, but Spencer ended up shooting Patrick Meyers right between the eyes while he was sitting on the ground," said Emily.

Rossi who was looking at Patrick Meyers noticed the bullet wound between Patrick's eyes and looked at Spencer, "Remind me to never piss you off because I heard that you have a history of doing a kill shot right between the eyes or in the heart when you're injured."

Morgan grabbed Spencer's revolver, "We'll get you to a hospital."

Emily looked at her teammates, "We're going to the hospital either way. A couple of hours ago, Clarissa got a phone call from Sean's ex-girlfriend telling her that Aaron's in St. Sebastian Hospital right now. George Foyet was the one to attack Aaron and drop him off at the hospital before escaping."

Spencer looked at the paramedics as they started to wrap his thigh and knee with gauze wrap, "I have to go to St. Sebastian Hospital because my wife is already there with my brother-in-law right now. My wife is 23-weeks pregnant, so it would be better for her if I'm taken to the same hospital as my brother-in-law," said Spencer firmly as he braced himself as paramedics lifted him onto a gurney.

"OK," said the paramedic.

Emily looked at JJ, Morgan, and Rossi, "I'll ride with Reid to the hospital."

"I'll call Clarissa and ask her to get to the emergency room," said Rossi.

A few seconds later JJ, Morgan, and Rossi were rushing to an SUV while Spencer was being loaded onto a gurney before he was pushed back into the ambulance and accepted the hand that Emily held out to him.

* * *

Spencer was being wheeled into an exam room where he found a teary-eyed Clarissa sitting in a wheelchair as a nurse took her vitals, "You and the baby didn't take the news about me getting shot well?" asked Spencer.

"Baby Reid and I didn't take the news well," said Clarissa before noticing the gauze that was over her husband's left knee and thigh and realize that her husband might not be able to walk for a couple of months, "Even though I'm proud of you for saving that doctor's life and making sure that no one but the unsub die, I hope you know that I'm grounding you from having sex until six weeks after the baby's born," choked Clarissa just as a doctor started to examine Spencer's knee before deciding to rush Spencer to surgery.

* * *

Two hours later, a nurse pushed Clarissa who was still in a wheelchair into Hotch's hospital room, "Hello Aaron," said Clarissa.

Hotch's eyes went wide when he saw his pregnant sister in a wheelchair as he thought about Emily telling him that Spencer got shot above the left knee, "Are you in a wheelchair because of what happened to your husband and me today, Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa nodded as she gave her oldest brother her 'Hotchner glare', "You and Spence have caused me so much stress today, Aaron. I collapsed when I was told that Spence got shot."

"Are you and the baby OK?" asked Hotch.

"The baby and I are both fine and I'm on family medical leave for the next two weeks to rest and take care of Spence. I'm stuck in this wheelchair until I go home to the kids and Lucy," said Clarissa before thinking about her nephew, "Will Jack be coming here to see you and Spencer?" asked Clarissa.

"Haley and Jack are on their way to see me before they go into Witness Protection. I already told the US Marshall that Haley and Jack aren't leaving until Jack gets to see his uncle," said Hotch.

"Good," said Clarissa before glaring at her brother, "You better not be thinking about sending the kids and me into Witness Protection. Going into Witness Protection would be adding even more stress for the baby and me right now. This baby will be the reason why Spence and I will get through our latest obstacle. Even if I wasn't pregnant, I would refuse to go because I want to be here to take care of my husband and you and knowing Diana she'll want to help take care of her father and you."

"You, Diana, Bridget, and Evan aren't going into Witness Protection because of you being pregnant and George Foyet chose Jack and Haley to be the people he'll go after to get revenge on me," said Hotch just as Dr. Trader entered the room.

"The receptionist in the waiting room told me that you were in here visiting your brother, Mrs. Reid," said Dr. Trader.

Clarissa quickly introduced her brother before looking at her husband's surgeon as she held her brother's hand, "How's my husband?" asked Clarissa.

"Your husband made it through surgery fine and I didn't need to replace his knee," said Dr. Trader.

Clarissa released the tears that were threatening to fall down her face as her brother squeezed her hand, "What's the prognosis?" asked Clarissa.

"If he follows my instructions and does well in physical therapy, I believe that your husband will be walking unassisted by Christmas," said Dr. Trader.

Clarissa gave a watery smile, "Knowing Spence, he'll make sure that he's walking again by the time our fourth child's born because my due date is a few days before Christmas Day."

"Your husband is currently in recovery and he'll be brought in here soon," said Dr. Trader.

"Spencer gets to be my roommate?" asked Hotch.

"Nurse Mary mentioned to me that you and Agent Reid are brothers-in-law, so I thought that you two should share a room to make everything easier for Mrs. Reid," said Dr. Trader.

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "I agree," said Clarissa before she heard Jack's excited chatter causing her to look at Dr. Trader, "Can you take me to the family room so I can allow my brother to have a private moment with his ex-wife and son?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Dr. Trader as he grabbed the handles of Clarissa's wheelchair and pushed Clarissa out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was being pushed towards his brother-in-law's hospital room when he saw Clarissa sitting in a wheelchair by Haley, Jack, and an unknown man as they talked in the hallway.

"Look who's here, Jack," said Clarissa.

"Your husband is still groggy from and anesthesia, so let's make it quick so he can get some rest," said the nurse.

Jack looked favorite uncle, "Did you get an owie like my daddy did, uncle Spencer?" asked Jack.

"The bad guy hurt my left knee and I just had surgery to repair the damage. I'm going to be staying in your father's hospital room for the next few days," said Spencer tiredly.

"What on earth happened to you, Spencer?" asked Haley as she covered Jack's ears.

"Emily and I were protecting the intended target and I ended up taking the bullet that was meant for the victim," said Spencer tiredly.

"What's the prognosis?" asked Haley.

"Spence has a good outcome to walk on his own two feet again without the assistance of crutches and eventually a cane by Christmas," said Clarissa as Haley uncovered Jack's ears.

"Just before the baby's due date," said Haley.

Clarissa nodded

The unknown man looked at Spencer, "Are you Agent Hotchner's brother-in-law?" asked the man as he introduced himself.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Because of agreeing to delay leaving the hospital so Jack could say goodbye to you, you need to say goodbye to your nephew quickly because we really need to get going now," said Sam.

Clarissa looked at her nephew, "Uncle Spencer and I want you to be a good boy for your mommy. Hopefully, you'll be home before your new cousin is born."

"I pomise to be good, but can I please give the baby a kiss?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but you need to give uncle Spence a kiss too," said Clarissa.

Jack kissed his aunt's baby bump, "I love you, Baby Weed," said Jack and grinned when he felt a kick, "the baby kick me."

Spencer and Clarissa gave each other sad smiles while Haley lifted up Jack, "Give Auntie Clarissa and uncle Spencer a kiss, Jack."

Jack kissed his Aunt Clarissa, "I love you, Auntie Clara."

Clarissa kissed her only nephew, "I love you too," said Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Haley then positioned Jack so Jack could kiss his uncle Spencer.

"I love you, uncle Spence," said Jack.

Spencer kissed his favorite nephew, "I love you too, Jack Attack."

"We have to go," said Sam before looking at Spencer, "I'll take good care of your nephew and I hope you have a speedy recovery, Agent Reid."

"Thank you," said Spencer before the nurse continued to push his bed towards his brother-in-law's new hospital room while another nurse came over and started to push Clarissa's wheelchair.

A few seconds later Spencer gave his brother-in-law an embarrassed smile as he was pushed into the room that he was sharing with his brother-in-law, "Aside from the day you just had, I'm sorry that you also have to deal with me getting shot too," said Spencer as nurses positioned his bed and hooked up the correct monitors.

After the nurses left the room, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I'm just glad that you're going to be OK even though you won't be participating in any raids until after the baby's born."

"Where's Emily?" asked Clarissa.

"She went home to get some sleep. Tomorrow she, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and Will are going to be packing up my apartment and move me into her apartment," said Hotch.

"Good," said Clarissa just as her cell phone vibrated causing her to see a text from Lucy.

I JUST TOLD DIANA AND BRIDGET THAT THEIR DADDY AND UNCLE AARON GOT HURT, AND THEY WANT TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW. ~ LR

"Are you two up for some visitors?" asked Clarissa.

"The kids?" asked Spencer.

"They heard that you both got hurt and we'll need to tell them about Haley and Jack going away for a while," said Clarissa.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing the look on Diana's face when we tell her that I had to send Jack away," said Hotch.

"Knowing Diana, she'll be upset briefly before accepting your decision," said Clarissa.

At that moment Spencer groaned in pain causing Clarissa to look at her husband, "I don't want you to scare the kids when you're in so much pain, so can you please accept some morphine for me. You were strong enough not to develop an addiction after Hankel and Cyrus, so I know that you won't get addicted this time too. As soon as your up and moving around, I'll make sure you go to a meeting."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Please listen to Clarissa because I can't bear to seeing you in so much pain right now."

Spencer sighed, "As long as I'm giving the smallest dose as possible I'll accept the morphine, but I refuse to be on narcotic pain medication when I'm released from here."

"Deal," said Clarissa as she pressed the call button.

A few minutes later Spencer was holding Clarissa's hand as a nurse connected a bag of morphine to his I.V. drip.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm leaving this chapter where its at because of the length, but Diana, Bridget, Evan, Spencer's godparents, and Spencer's grandparents will appear in the next chapter that will be posted after Christmas. So I hope that everyone has a Merry Christmas!_


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, southernbeauty18 for reviewing chapter 78. Also a shout out to TVHollywoodDiva for your review.

 _This is my last chapter of this story for the year 2018, so the next time I update will be next year._

 _When it comes to how many chapters I posted for this story and the length of it and being told that I need to end Romance by the Book soon by a guest reviewer, I think I'll end this story when Spencer and Clarissa celebrate the 10 year anniversary of the day they met and their eight year wedding anniversary (Which means that this story will have over 100 chapters) before I write the sequel due to exciting plans I have for Spencer and Clarissa and my take on Emily's storyline in season 6._

 _This chapter starts 10 minutes after the last chapter._

 _Warning: A cute toddler says a certain swear word in this chapter._

* * *

Diana who was sitting in her booster seat in the backseat of Lucy's car, thinking about the wheelchair and crutches that she watched her nanny put into the trunk of her car hugged the stuffed Babar that once belonged to her father close.

"What are you thinking about, Diana?" asked Lucy.

"When it comes to you putting the wheelchair and crutches that daddy used over two years ago when he broke his foot into the trunk, did daddy get an injury that won't allow him to walk for a while?" asked Diana.

Lucy looked at Diana through the rear-view mirror and thought about how Diana always end up clinging to her stuffed Babar when she's worried about her father, "The bad guy ended up injuring your father's left knee."

"Did daddy have surgery?" asked Diana.

"Your father needed to have surgery to repair some muscles that made up his thigh and connected to his knee. Your father will be in quite a bit of pain from his injury while being tired from the anesthesia he's been given," said Lucy.

Diana tilted her head, "Daddy ended up injuring his left quadricep and hamstring," said Diana to herself before looking at her nanny who was beaming at her for pronouncing the two muscles correctly, "Do you know when daddy will be able to walk again?" asked Diana.

"Your mother said that if your father stays off his injured knee as much as possible while his muscles and ligaments heal and push himself to walk again quickly in physical therapy, he'll be walking unassisted again by Christmas and the time your new brother or sister is born," said Lucy.

Diana smiled, "And my birthday too."

Lucy nodded, "If you have an ice skating party this year, your parents won't be able to get on the ice with you this year."

Diana quickly used her eidetic memory to flashback to the calendar that was hanging in the kitchen and how her mother marked the baby's due date on the calendar while writing numbers eight through 40 on the Sunday of each week to remind her how far she is that week, "Do you think that mommy and daddy would let me have a few friends over for a birthday slumber party despite the party happening close to mommy's due date?" asked Diana.

"You can ask them, but please don't get upset if your mommy and daddy say no because they both had a rough day today," said Lucy.

* * *

Spencer smiled as he watched Diana enter his and Hotch's hospital room while Lucy pushed Bridget and Evan in the wheelchair that he used after the Hankel case.

After Lucy helped the kids give their father and uncle each a kiss, Diana looked at her father, "What happened to staying safe, daddy?" asked Diana before looking at her favorite uncle, "You need to brush up on your self-defense training, uncle Aaron."

Spencer, Clarissa, Lucy, and Hotch hid their smiles before Hotch looked at his oldest niece, "As soon as my doctor gives the OK, I'll work on brushing up my self-defense training."

Diana quickly noticed her mother sitting in a wheelchair and the same type of hospital bracelet that her daddy and uncle had on her wrist, "Why are you in a wheelchair, mommy?" asked Diana.

"The baby and I didn't take the news of your father getting hurt very well. So a doctor from the maternity ward here checked to make sure that the baby and I are both OK. The baby and I are both fine, but I've been ordered to take two weeks off to rest," said Clarissa.

"You need to be careful too, mommy," scolded Diana.

"I promise, Diana," said Clarissa.

Bridget who was sitting on the foot of her father's hospital bed looked at her daddy's covered up legs, "Can I pwease kiss your owie to help you feel better?" asked Bridget.

"Yes you may, Cricket," said Spencer.

Bridget leaned forward and kissed her father's covered up left leg, "All better, daddy."

"Thank you, Bridget," said Spencer before looking at Evan who was sitting next to him on the right side of his hospital bed, "Do you want to kiss my owie like mommy, Lucy, and I do when you get an owie?" asked Spencer.

The 14-month-old toddler grinned at his father, "Yes, Dada."

"Let me help you, Evan," said Lucy as she scooped up Evan and leaned him towards Spencer's left knee, "Give daddy's knee a gentle kiss."

"K," said Evan as he gave his father's left knee a sloppy kiss, "All etter."

"Thank you, Evan," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his oldest niece who was sitting in the chair between his and his brother-in-law's hospital beds, "I need to talk to you about something serious, so can you please join me on the foot of my bed, Diana?" asked Hotch.

Diana nodded as Lucy helped her climb into her uncle's bed, "Did I do something wrong that's going to get me in trouble?" asked Diana.

"You're not in trouble, but the bad guy who attacked me is wanting to hurt Aunt Haley and Jack to get revenge on me. Until this bad guy is caught, a U.S. Marshall will be hiding Aunt Haley and Jack in another state and none of us will know where they are."

Diana started to tear up a bit as she thought about not getting to see her cousin for a while, "So I can't see or talk to Jack because of Aunt Haley and Jack being in Witness Protection?" asked Diana.

Hotch nodded while being grateful that Diana is much smarter than the average five-year-old as he removed his niece's glasses and used his thumbs to wipe Diana's tears, "It's too dangerous for us to be in contact with them. I promise you that as soon as Jack comes home, you can spend as much time as you want with Jack when you two are not in school."

"OK," sniffled Diana.

"Jack gone?" asked Bridget.

Hotch nodded as he quickly thought about how he could explain about Jack being gone to a two-year-old toddler, "He's playing hide and seek against a really bad man, but you'll get to play with him again as soon as the bad man is caught."

"OK," said Bridget.

At that moment Clarissa yawned causing Lucy to look at Diana and Bridget as she settled Evan on her hip while she scooped up Bridget with her free arm, "Its time to take mommy home because your mommy, daddy, and uncle Aaron all need rest."

A teary-eyed Bridget looked at her father, "Daddy not come home?" asked Bridget.

Spencer sadly shook his head, "Daddy has to stay here until Friday. If you and Diana end up being good girls for mommy and Lucy tonight and tomorrow morning, mommy can bring you and your siblings here to see me tomorrow."

Diana nodded seriously, "I promise to be a good girl for mommy and Lucy while I help them take care of Bridget and Evan and help out with chores."

"I know that you will help take care of your siblings and help out with chores because you always make sure to help take care of your siblings and do household chores when I'm on a case," said Spencer before looking at his two-year-old daughter, "Are you going to be a good girl so you can visit me tomorrow?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Bridget.

Diana held her stuffed Babar up to her father, "I want you to keep Babar with you while you stay here, daddy."

"Are you sure you want to give me Babar?" asked Spencer.

"I know that you will miss mommy, Bridget, Evan, and me while you stay here, so I want you to keep Babar with you to keep you and uncle Aaron company," said Diana.

Lucy and Clarissa both wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Its very sweet of you to let daddy keep Babar here, Diana," said Clarissa.

Spencer took his old Babar from his oldest daughter, "I'll keep Babar here with me," said Spencer as he hugged the stuffed animal that survived his childhood close to himself.

After Lucy helped Diana, Bridget, and Evan each kiss their father, Lucy helped Clarissa stand up.

"I love you, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"I love you too," said Clarissa as she gave her husband a stern look, "You better behave for the doctors and nurses here or you'll spend your entire medical leave confined to our bed when you don't have any doctor appointments or go to church."

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer.

Clarissa then walked over to her brother and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Clarissa," said Hotch.

Clarissa gave her oldest brother the same stern look she gave her husband, "You better behave for your doctors and nurses too," said Clarissa as Lucy helped Clarissa sit back down in her wheelchair.

A few seconds later, Spencer and Hotch were watching a nurse push Clarissa's wheelchair while Lucy held Evan on one hip while holding Bridget's hand with her free hand.

A few minutes later two nurses came into the room and looked at Spencer and Hotch as they introduced themselves before looking at Spencer as they noticed the wedding band on Spencer's left ring finger and an aged stuffed Babar tucked into Spencer's arm.

"Were those three cutie pies that left with your wife your children?" asked Nurse Annabelle.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"How old are they?" asked Nurse Annabelle.

"Diana is five and a half, Bridget just turned two on the 7th, and Evan is 14-months-old," said Spencer.

"Diana and Evan both look so much like you," said Nurse Annabelle.

"I know, but Diana is technically my blue-eyed mini-me because she has my wife's blue eyes," said Spencer.

Nurse Charlotte thought about the baby bump she saw on Mrs. Reid, "Do you know the gender of your fourth child?" asked Nurse Charlotte.

"Clarissa and I chose to be surprised this time," said Spencer.

"How long have you and Clarissa been together?" asked Nurse Charlotte.

"We met eight years, eight months, and 27 days ago and got married six years, eight, months, and 27 days ago," said Spencer.

Nurse Charlotte smiled, "I've been married for 30 years, so I hope that you and your wife last a long time."

"I hope so too," said Spencer before looking at Nurse Annabelle and noticed an engagement ring on Annabelle's left ring finger, "Congratulations on your engagement."

Nurse Annabelle blushed a bit, "Thank you and I'm nervous about getting married on Saturday."

Spencer smiled a bit, "I was nervous on my own wedding day too," said Spencer before Nurse Annabelle and Nurse Charlotte excused themselves to introduce themselves to their other patients for the night.

A few seconds later Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "I'm not looking forward to the nightmares I'll be dealing with tonight."

"Due to the kill shot Emily told me about you doing?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer before he softly chuckled, "When Rossi saw Patrick Meyer's dead body, he told me to remind him that I should never piss him off."

Hotch nodded in agreement as he thought about witnessing Spencer shoot Phillip Dowd right between the eyes, noticing the bullet wound right in Tobias Hankel's heart, and finding out that his brother-in-law shot Patrick Meyers right between the eyes.

"This is the third time you've done a kill shot while being injured at the same time. Because of you doing your best work under intense terror, I agree with Dave's statement," said Hotch.

Spencer laughed, "When Diana and Bridget have their first dates, I'm planning on telling their dates about the kill shots I did in the field while I clean my revolver in front of them."

"I'm going to be sitting right beside you cleaning my two guns too," said Hotch before he started to tell his brother-in-law about what Foyet did to him because of Spencer telling him everything that Tobias Hankel did to him.

* * *

An hour later, a pajama-clad Diana was allowing her mother to comb her freshly washed long curly brown hair as she brushed Bridget's wet hair, "Can Bridget and I please sleep with you tonight?" asked Diana.

"Yes. I already called the school and Mrs. O' Conner and told them that you're staying home from school tomorrow because of your daddy and uncle Aaron both getting injured in the line of duty," said Clarissa.

"What about Friday?" asked Diana.

"You'll be going to school on Friday because the school and I agreed that you should talk to Dr. Annie about what happened to your daddy and uncle Aaron," said Clarissa.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"The next couple of months will be hard on all of us because your daddy and uncle Aaron will both have good days and bad days as they both recover from their injuries while you have to deal with Jack being away," said Clarissa just as Lucy entered Diana's and Bridget's room with Evan.

"I thought that I should let you know that I already brought a bunch of my clothes and personal belongings and placed them in the guest bedroom," said Lucy.

Bridget looked at her nanny, "Why you sleep here?" asked Bridget.

Diana decided to answer her little sister's question before Lucy could, "Daddy ended up hurting his foot when I was three and you were in mommy's tummy, and he was stuck using crutches and a wheelchair for four weeks. So Lucy wants to be nearby so she can make sure that mommy doesn't hurt the baby and herself while daddy recovers," said Diana.

"Your sister is right, Bridget," said Lucy.

A few seconds later Diana and Bridget were both giving their little brother each a goodnight kiss before Lucy took them downstairs so they could watch "Monsters Inc." while Clarissa rocked Evan to sleep and placed him in his crib before joining her daughters downstairs.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was sitting up in his hospital bed with Bridget sitting on his right as he played chess with Diana, "I see checkmate in 12," said Spencer as he moved his next piece.

Diana studied the chessboard and quickly found the piece she wanted to move before looking at her parents, "Do you think I can quit figure skating and do something else as an extracurricular activity?" asked Diana.

"Why do you want to quit figure skating?" asked Clarissa.

"I want to be in Girl Scouts with Aria. I have a feeling that you would say yes because you were a Girl Scouts when you were my age, mommy," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled, "I was already planning on asking you if you wanted to be in Girl Scouts this school year because Mrs. O' Conner will be the troop leader for the girls in your age group at school, but you can still do figure skating lessons one day a week."

"OK, mommy," said Diana before remembering the conversation she had with Lucy the day before, "Instead of having another ice skating party to celebrate my sixth birthday in December, can I please have a few friends sleepover at our and house instead?" asked Diana.

"You want to host your first slumber party because of how much fun you had at Aria's party last month?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded, "Yes."

"You can have a slumber party to celebrate your birthday with your friends this year, but you can only invite six friends because of you turning six," said Clarissa.

"Thank you, mommy," said Diana before moving a piece on the chessboard and grinned at her daddy, "Checkmate."

Spencer looked down at the chessboard and shook his head and looked at Diana, "Maybe you should join the chess club at school."

Diana grinned at her father, "I'm already planning on joining the chess club so I can kick someone else's ass at chess."

"Diana Ethel Reid, please watch your language," scolded Spencer.

"Sorry, daddy," said Diana.

Evan who was sitting with his uncle Aaron looked at his parents, "Ass," said Evan before he accidentally dropped his teething ring onto the floor, "Fuck."

Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch exchanged horrified looks while Bridget looked at her father, "Evan say a bad word, daddy."

Spencer nodded as he thought back to 14-month-old Bridget the same word on his 27th birthday when Clarissa dropped a knife on the floor, "I know," said Spencer as he gave Clarissa a look, "I know that Evan learned that word because you said that word during breakfast on the day I left for Canada."

"It seems like Evan inherited your eidetic memory, Spencer," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer as he looked at Clarissa's baby bump, "I just wonder if Baby Reid will end up inheriting my eidetic memory too."

* * *

A half-hour later Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan went home for lunch and Bridget's and Evan's nap time when Alex Blake entered Spencer's and Hotch's hospital room and looked at her godson, "I thought that you promised me that you would stay careful in the field because I told you a bunch of times that I won't survive losing you because of already losing Ethan," said Alex.

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Spencer.

Alex sat down next to her godson's chair and took his IV free hand, "I'm just glad that you're going to be OK."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Me too. Clarissa, the kids, and my unborn child are the reasons why I'm going to push myself to walk unassisted by the time Baby Reid is born."

Hotch looked over at his brother-in-law, "At least we already have the nursery finished."

Spencer nodded in agreement just as there was a knock on the open door causing Spencer to see his grandparents, "Hi, grandma. Hi grandpa."

Alex looked at her godson as she stood up, "I'll get going because I have a class to teach at Georgetown, but I'll call you tomorrow, Spencer."

"OK, mom," said Spencer as soon as Alex left the room he looked at his grandparents, "I'm sorry if I scared you guys when Clarissa called to tell you two that I got shot."

"You to be more careful because Lydia and I probably wouldn't survive if we lost you too. We already lost your father and uncle Daniel," said Grandpa Evan.

"I know," said Spencer.

Lydia took in the sight of her youngest grandson in his hospital gown, Hopefully, the next couple of months will cause you to gain some more weight because of you still being too skinny for my liking."

Spencer rolled his eyes while Hotch looked over at his brother-in-law's grandparents, "You should have seen how skinny your grandson was when I first met him nearly nine years ago."

"Eight years, eight months, and 28 days ago," said Spencer.

Hotch shook his head.

Lydia looked at her grandson, "Would it be OK if Shabbat happens at your house until a couple of months after our newest great-grandchild is born so everything can be easier for you and Clarissa when your home on Fridays?" asked Lydia.

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa and I talked about the possibility of Shabbat happening at our house because of my knee, so Clarissa and I won't mind hosting Shabbat at our house," said Spencer before he yawned a bit.

"As much as we want to spend a couple of hours with you, you need your rest and we'll come and visit as soon as your settled in at home," said Grandpa Evan.

* * *

The next afternoon Spencer was sitting up in bed with his left leg and knee elevated when he smiled as he heard familiar footsteps run in the hallway before knocking on the closed bedroom door, "It's open," called out Spencer.

A few seconds later Diana was standing by her parents' bed, "How long ago did you get home from the hospital?" asked Diana.

"Mommy brought me home during Bridget's and Evan's nap time," said Spencer.

Diana looked at the empty bottle of water on her father's nightstand before looking at her father, "Before I get started on my homework so I can enjoy my weekend, do you want me to get you some more water and a snack?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Some water and a snack will be great. Why don't you bring your homework in here and do it on your mother's and my bed?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned, "OK, daddy," said Diana as she quickly left her parents' room.

* * *

10 minutes later Diana had her backpack on her back as she held a bottle of water and a plate that contained a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, baby carrots, and some grapes, "I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about him, Clarissa, and Lucy allowing Diana to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as long as she cleaned up any messes she made, "That looks delicious," said Spencer as he accepted the plate from Diana and broke the sandwich in half and passed half of it to Diana who grinned at him before taking a bite of her sandwich.

A few minutes later Spencer was looking over all of Diana's homework before Diana chose to take care of the sixth-grade level math homework that Mrs. O' Conner gave her to do.

* * *

Three days later, Clarissa was pushing Spencer's wheelchair through the park while Lucy pushed a double stroller that contained Bridget and Evan when a man around Lucy's age approached them.

"Lucy Robertson?" asked the man.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "Anthony Bruno?" asked Lucy.

Anthony nodded as he looked at Spencer, Clarissa, Bridget, and Evan and noticed that Spencer and Evan had brown hair that was close to Lucy's hair color, "Are these people your son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren?" asked Anthony.

Lucy shook her head, "Caleb and Willie died over six years ago."

"I'm sorry, but I understand what you went through because I ended up losing my own wife cancer before we could even have children," said Anthony softly.

"After Caleb and Willie died, I retired from the FBI and became a live-in nanny for my best friend's godson who's a fellow FBI agent, his wife, and children," said Lucy as she introduced Spencer, Clarissa, Bridget, and Evan to Jordan before looking at Jordan, "Spencer and Clarissa also have a five-year-old daughter named Diana, but she's at school right now."

Anthony looked at Spencer, "I'm a psychologist and its an honor to meet you because I'm a huge fan of everything you published in psychology journals, Dr. Reid," said Anthony as he shook hands with Spencer.

"I've read some of your published work too," said Spencer before shifting around in his wheelchair and looked at his watch.

"Is it time for your medication, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer as Clarissa started to go through the diaper bag she brought along.

Anthony looked at Spencer and took in the sight of the young man who was wearing cargo shorts, a polo shirt, while Spencer's left leg, thigh, and knee contained a hinged brace while there was some gauze wrap peaking through the brace, "I hope that I'm not being rude, but did you recently get injured in the line of duty?" asked Anthony.

Spencer nodded, "I got S-H-O-T above the left knee last week Wednesday. I'm glad that these two mother hens are allowing me out of the house today for some fresh air as long as I stay in my wheelchair."

Clarissa walked around her husband's wheelchair and faced her husband as she gave him her 'Hotchner Glare' while resting her hands on her hips, "Because of you calling me a mother hen, you can forget about having ice cream for dessert tonight," said Clarissa firmly as she handed her husband his pain medication and a bottle of water.

Spencer took the medication that his wife gave him.

Lucy looked at her ex-boyfriend, "How long are you staying in D.C. for?" asked Lucy.

"I'm staying here for good because I lost my apartment to an apartment fire last week and I decided to move down here," said Anthony.

"So you're living in a hotel right now?" asked Lucy.

Anthony nodded, "Yes."

Clarissa quickly grabbed the handles of Spencer's wheelchair and pushed her husband 20 feet away from Lucy, Bridget, Evan, and Anthony before kneeling down and started to examine her husband's bad knee as she made eye contact with her husband.

"We must have Anthony stay in Lucy's pool house because I can tell that they're still in love with each other. We must play matchmakers as we did for Austin and your best friend Ethan," said Clarissa quietly.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about Clarissa really wanting Lucy to start dating again even though Lucy is reluctant about possibly leaving them and the kids if she ever moves on from her late husband, "Rossi told me about Anthony being one of his best friends from the Marines and about Lucy and Anthony dating each other before they went separate ways for college, so I can trust Anthony not to break Lucy's heart. But how would we convince him to stay with us?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa pointed at her husband's knee, "When it comes to all the teenage boys in our neighborhood starting to fight over who gets take over mowing our yard, raking the leaves, and shoveling because of you not being able to do your usual outdoor chores, why don't we ask Anthony to live with us for free as long as he takes care of raking and eventually shoveling so we don't have to pick which neighbor gets to help us this year?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I think your idea would work, but are you sure you don't want to join grandma Lydia in the matchmaking business?" asked Spencer.

"I prefer being a nurse instead of a matchmaker, but let's go tell Anthony our offer," said Clarissa as she pushed her husband's wheelchair back towards Lucy, Bridget, Evan, and Anthony, "Sorry about that, but I wanted to make sure that Spence isn't developing an infection."

Lucy noticed a certain look of mischief in the parents of her charges' eyes, "What are you two up to now?" asked Lucy.

Clarissa looked at Anthony, "Lucy lives in the pool house at our house and is currently living in the guest bedroom inside of our house because of Spence's knee and my current pregnancy. So instead of spending nearly $1,000 a week to live in a hotel while you search for a place to live, why don't you stay in our pool house for free in exchange for helping out with yard work?" asked Clarissa.

"Are you sure?" asked Anthony.

Spencer looked at his left knee, "When it comes to the yard work I usually do when I'm not traveling for work, we're going to need someone to help with the chores that I can't do full-time and we're already dealing with teenage boys in our neighborhood fighting over who gets to take over my usual outdoor chores for $100."

"And we're going to need someone to help Lucy carry groceries into the house because I'm not allowed to do any heavy lifting," said Clarissa.

Anthony glanced at Lucy before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Because of how much you two are going through right now, I'll be glad to take your offer because I love the idea of helping a family in need in exchange for a place to live as long as I help out with cooking."

"You cook sketti like Unca Dave Ossi?" asked Bridget.

Anthony knelt down by Bridget, "Are you talking about Lucy's cousin David Rossi, sweetie?" asked Anthony.

"Yes," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled at Anthony, "David Rossi came out of retirement and works on the same team as me and he's supposed to come over for dinner at our house tonight."

Anthony smiled at Bridget, "I do cook spaghetti."

At that moment both Bridget and Evan yawned causing Clarissa to look at her husband, "We might as well get home for n-a-p-t-i-m-e and get you to elevate your bad leg," said Clarissa before looking at Anthony, "Why don't you come home with us so you can see your temporary home before Lucy helps you gather your belongings."

"I'd like that," said Anthony before looking at Spencer, "At least I'll be able to help you with your emotional well being while you recover. I focused on counseling men and women who either served in the military or law enforcement and were injured in the line of duty."

"Aside from talking to my Bureau therapist who will spend the next month making house calls for me, I like the idea of talking to someone else," said Spencer.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Rossi, and Anthony were gathered around the dining room table enjoying the meal that Rossi and Anthony cooked together.

* * *

 _A/N: I have it that Hotch knows about Alex Blake's son Ethan._

 _I hope you guys like my new OC Anthony Bruno because I really want Lucy to start dating again and here's a heads up that Anthony will treat Lucy right and won't take Lucy away from the Reid family._

 _I hope that everyone has a safe and happy new year!_


	80. Chapter 80

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Guest, Daisyangel, fishtrek, tannerose5, lhatz1, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 79._

 _I'm so sorry about the delay for the first chapter of this story in 2019. Aside from intense writer's block and wanting to focus on finishing Romance by the Book first, I had my second post OP appointment that allowed me to be cleared to go back to volunteering at the hospital and going to Zumba and I do both activities twice a week. I'll write as much as I can this month before I have to take another hiatus starting on February 4th for the second attempt on surgery which will involve me to stay in the hospital for a couple of days this time and have a longer recovery._

 _I found out that Autism Society of Wisconsin wanted me to speak in their panel of experts during their upcoming conference in Wisconsin Dells again this year, and I said yes!_

 _This chapter starts the day after the last chapter and I cast Kevin Costner from the movie "Hidden Figures" as Anthony Bruno._

 _A little bit of M-rated content at the end and I hope everyone loves Spencer's idea to help with their sexual frustration because of his injury ruining their sex lives._

* * *

Clarissa looked at her husband as she helped fasten her husband's brace on Spencer's thigh, leg, and knee before she tied converse sneakers, "Your shoes are now tied," said Clarissa.

"I could have tied them myself," said Spencer.

"I know, but I'm sad about having one less child's shoes to tie ever since you taught Diana how to tie her shoes," said Clarissa sadly.

Spencer smiled sadly at his wife as he thought about Diana turning six in less than four months while being grateful that he can still enjoy Bridget being as little as she is while knowing that there's a 50% chance that his unborn child is possibly a girl "I'm sad about how big and independent Diana's getting too, Clarissa."

"So you won't mind me tying your shoes until your able to get around more?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm OK with you tying my shoes as long as you promise that you won't hurt yourself or the baby when kneeling down onto the floor to tie my shoes," said Spencer firmly.

"I promise," said Clarissa as she used the arms of their master bedroom armchair to help herself stand up to her full height and rubbed her back before making eye contact with her husband, "Aside from us planning on watching "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" after the kids are in bed tonight, what do you want to do with Bridget, Evan, and me after Dr. Merrill does a house call on you?" asked Clarissa as she thought about her husband being forced to talk to a Bureau psychologist about having to do his third kill shot in the field while he has to deal with an injury that will keep him station bound until after Christmas.

"You're letting me out of the house again today?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa sat down on the armchair that was next to her husband's chair, "I believe that getting out and about and doing activities with the kids and me will keep you from getting too depressed about your injury."

Spencer smiled a bit, "I'm glad that I have you to help me through this latest obstacle."

"I told you in the hospital that we will get through this together because of us saying these words to each other 'To have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you' on our wedding day. Even though we're worried about our favorite nephew and former sister-in-law being in Witness Protection: Diana, Bridget, Evan, and this baby," said Clarissa as she rubbed her baby bump, "are going to remind us that the good times will always outweigh the bad and help us smile and laugh when we're worrying about Jack and Haley."

Spencer rested his hand on Clarissa's 24-week baby bump and smiled when he felt a strong kick, "Keep on growing big and strong, little one," said Spencer just as a small knock sounded on the closed bedroom door.

"Mommy, daddy, are you two decent?" asked Diana through the door.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled as they thought of Diana following their rule about knocking on their door and wait for their permission for her to enter their bedroom.

"The bedroom door is unlocked, so please come in," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Diana and Bridget who were both dressed for the day entered the room.

"Daddy and I were about to wake you up for school, Diana," said Clarissa.

"I woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking and Bridget woke up because of needing to go potty. After I helped Bridget in the bathroom, I helped get her dressed to make everything easier for you two," said Diana as she kissed her father's cheek.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before looking at Diana with proud looks on their faces.

"Thank you for being very helpful, Diana," said Spencer before kissing Diana's cheek.

"I know that I need to be a good helper right now because of you not being able to carry or lift Bridget, Evan, and me right now, needing everything brought to you, and mommy can't do any heavy lifting because of the baby in her womb," said Diana.

Bridget walked over to her father and kissed her daddy's braced knee, "All better?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at Clarissa's brown-eyed and curly-haired mini-me who was wearing a purple dress that once belonged to Diana and mismatched socks while her shoulder-length nearly black curly hair was still in a bedhead like Diana's mid-back length long curly brown hair is, "I believe that your kiss will help me get through the day, Cricket," said Spencer as he leaned forward a bit and started to tickle Bridget's tummy causing Bridget to squeal with laughter.

"Daddddddy, pwease stop," squealed a giggling Bridget.

"OK," said Spencer just as Evan's voice sounded through one of the baby monitors.

"Mama? Dada?" asked Evan.

"We might as well get Evan up and ready for the day too," said Clarissa before looking at Diana and Bridget, "While I get Evan's diaper changed and get him dressed, daddy will comb your hair and style it the way you two want your hair styled."

"Yes, ma'am," said Diana before looking at her father who was sitting comfortably in the armchair while Clarissa headed to Evan's nursery, "Do you want me to go grab everything you need so you can do Bridget's and my hair so you don't have to get up?" asked Diana.

"That will be very helpful, Diana," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her little sister, "Can you please keep daddy company while I go grab our hairbrushes, spray bottle, and ponytail holders?" asked Diana.

"Yes, Anna," said Bridget.

As soon as Diana left the master bedroom, Bridget looked at her father, "Anna taught me a fun song and dance, daddy."

Spencer smiled as he thought about Diana's motive on getting Bridget and Evan ready for preschool, "She did?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded.

"Can you please sing that song to me?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "You put your right arm in," sang Bridget as she stuck her right arm in, "You put your right arm out," sang Bridget as she pulled her right arm out.

Spencer grinned as he recognized his two-year-old singing "The Hokey Pokey".

"You put your right arm in and you shake it all about," sang Spencer and Bridget in unison as Spencer followed his youngest daughter's movements despite shaking his upper body while he stayed sitting down.

Diana entered the bedroom with everything she needed.

"You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around," sang Diana and Bridget in unison as they spin themselves in a circle before looking at their father, "and that's what it's all about," sang Diana and Bridget in unison.

Spencer clapped his hands, "Great job, girls, but can I please get started on your hair before I get in trouble with mommy?" asked Spencer.

Diana and Bridget both nodded and a few seconds later Spencer was combing the tangles out of Diana's hair while Diana brushed the tangles out of Bridget's hair. After the tangles were out of Diana's hair, he started French braiding Diana's hair into two separate French braids while Diana was able to successfully pull her little sister's hair into two pigtails thanks to her Barbie Fabulous Friends Styling Head helping her learn how to do simple hairstyles and watching her parents and Lucy do Bridget's hair.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was sitting in his home library with his bad leg elevated when Dr. Merrill looked at him, "Even though I came to access you in the hospital, how have the past few days since your release gone for you?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"Despite dealing with pain and having to adjust to not being able to lift or carry the kids around unless one of them rides on my lap when I use my wheelchair, everything is going good because Clarissa and Lucy have found ways to make me help around the house while Diana, Bridget, and Evan find ways to entertain me without making me get up," said Spencer.

Dr. Merrill smiled as she thought about the few times she met Diana, Bridget, and Evan when she came by and checked on Spencer after Spencer was infected with anthrax, "I knew that your family would be there for you while you recover from getting shot."

"Even though I have to deal with not knowing where my nephew is," said Spencer sadly.

"I know that you'll be missing your nephew, but Just think about the positive events in your life especially since your unborn son or daughter will push you to walk again," said Dr. Merrill.

"Speaking of my unborn child, I'm glad that Aaron and I finished the nursery before my shooting and Aaron's stabbing," said Spencer.

"If it's OK with you, I would love to see the nursery when its time for me to leave," said Dr. Merrill as he heard Bridget, Evan, Clarissa, Lucy, and an unknown man laughing through the open window, "Who's that mystery man that went outside with your wife, Lucy, Bridget, and Evan?" asked Dr. Merrill.

"The man that's in the backyard playing with my two current youngest children, wife, and live-in nanny is Dr. Anthony Bruno. He dated Lucy in high school and was in the Marines with Rossi. Anthony is currently homeless so we opened up the pool house to him for free as long as he helps with yard work, carrying in groceries, and driving Diana to school and her extra circular activities because I can't drive, do yard work, or carry in groceries right now and Clarissa has to take it easy," said Spencer.

Dr. Merrill smiled, "I thought that he looked familiar. I'm glad that you're going to have someone like him around to aid with your recovery."

"He's been helpful since I met him yesterday, and Clarissa decided that we must get Lucy and Anthony to start dating each other again," said Spencer.

Dr. Merrill laughed as she thought about Clarissa's spitfire personality, "Your wife is something else, Spencer."

"I know," smiled Spencer.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was wheeling himself in his wheelchair while Clarissa pushed a double stroller that contained Bridget and Evan as they approached the shark exhibit in the National Aquarium in Washington D.C.

Bridget's eyes went wide at all the sharks swimming in the water, "That's a lot of sharks, daddy."

"There are around 440 known species of sharks around the world, Bridget," said Spencer.

"Really?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "Diana knows this fact too because I told her this fact when I took her to the aquarium before you were born."

Bridget noticed a shark with an interesting head shape, "What type of shark is that, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer felt his heart swell with pride as he realized that Bridget was going to be a curious child like her big sister as he recognized the shark, "That shark is known as a hammerhead shark, Bridget," said Spencer before thinking of an interesting fact about hammerhead sharks, "There are nine different types of hammerhead sharks, Bridget."

"Do you know the names of the nine hammerhead sharks, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer grinned as he nodded "Winghead shark, scalloped bonnethead, whitefin hammerhead, scalloped hammerhead, scoophead, great hammerhead, bonnethead, smalleyed hammerhead, and smooth hammerhead."

"What type of hammerhead is the one we are seeing, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer tilted his head as he studied the hammerhead shark, "We're seeing the great hammerhead shark. The great hammerhead shark is the largest hammerhead shark that can reach 20-feet long and weigh up to 600 pounds, Cricket."

"Cool, daddy," said Bridget just as an elderly couple came over to them and smiled at them.

"You guys make such a beautiful family," said the woman.

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

The woman looked at Spencer, "When it comes to hearing you educate your children about ocean species and hearing your oldest ask questions, you and your wife should have more kids because of how you are with your children."

Clarissa smiled and laughed, "This little girl is our second child because our five-year-old daughter is at school right now and I'm 24-weeks pregnant with our fourth child," said Clarissa as she stepped from her place behind the stroller and rested her hands on her baby bump.

"Congratulations, and do you know what your're having?" asked the woman.

"We chose to be surprised this time," said Clarissa.

The elderly woman tilted her head and looked at Clarissa's baby bump, "Unless you're very petite, you look like your carrying multiples, dear."

The elderly man looked at Spencer and noticed the brace on his left knee, thigh, and leg, "What happened to your knee?" asked the man.

"I injured my left knee in the line of duty. I'll be stuck using a wheelchair and crutches until Christmas," said Spencer.

The man tilted his head and looked at Spencer, "Didn't our former president have your oldest daughter give you the Medal of Valor, an FBI Star, and a Shield of Bravery last year for bringing down Benjamin Cyrus's cult?" asked the man.

Spencer nodded, "If your wondering if I'm the agent that helped bring down Benjamin Cyrus last year, I'm the agent you're thinking about."

"Thank you for taking the oath to protect our country," said the elderly man before walking away.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up earning an FBI Star for last week's events, Spence."

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Clarissa were eating lunch with Bridget and Evan when the elderly couple they encountered earlier approached them with a gift bag.

"I hope you two don't mind that we bought you your children some presents," said the elderly woman as she passed the bag to Clarissa who noticed that there were four stuffed hammerhead sharks and a book about sharks.

"I appreciate you getting the kids a book about sharks to share, but why did you buy the kids four stuffed hammerhead sharks?" asked Clarissa.

"One of them is for your unborn child and the other is for your child that's currently in school right now," said the elderly man.

Bridget who was already hugging her new stuffed hammerhead shark looked at the elderly couple, "Thank you."

The elderly woman smiled, "Your welcome, sweetie."

Evan looked at the elderly couple, "Ank you."

"Your welcome," said the woman before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Your two toddlers are very well mannered."

Spencer smiled, "Our oldest daughter Diana taught Bridget and Evan to say please and thank you when they were both babies."

"I'm a retired elementary school teacher, and I'm glad to meet parents like you two because Bridget and Evan are so well behaved while your oldest seems like a delightful girl," said the elderly woman.

"We'll let you four get back to eating lunch and congratulations on the upcoming new addition," said the elderly man before he and his wife walked away.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was sitting on the couch with Bridget and Evan sitting on either side of him as he read the book that the elderly couple bought for the kids when Clarissa came into the house with Diana.

"Anna!" exclaimed Bridget as she climbed off the couch while being careful of her father's bad knee and ran to her sister and hugged her.

"How was school, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana who was hugging her little sister smiled at her daddy, "I had a great day," said Diana before looking at the stuffed hammerhead shark that Evan was holding and noticed another stuffed hammerhead shark on the opposite side of her father before looking at her little sister, "Did you, mommy, daddy, and Evan go to the aquarium to see Nemo, Marlin, and Dory today?" asked Diana.

"Yes and I like hammerhead sharks," said Bridget.

"Did you know that there are nine species of hammerhead sharks named winghead shark, scalloped bonnethead, whitefin hammerhead, scalloped hammerhead, scoophead, great hammerhead, bonnethead, smalleyed hammerhead, and smooth hammerhead?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled.

Bridget grinned and nodded, "Daddy told me that and great hammerhead shark is the biggest hammerhead shark. The hammerhead shark can get to 20 feet long and weigh up to 600 pounds."

"You are correct, Bridget," grinned Diana as she held out her hand for a high five that Bridget eagerly returned before looking at her daddy, "After I finish my homework and eat dinner, can we please watch "Shark Tale" before bedtime tonight?" asked Diana.

"We can," said Spencer.

* * *

A couple of hours later Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling on the couch with three freshly bathed children as they watched the movie "Shark Tale".

* * *

A week later Spencer was sitting in his wheelchair behind Mrs. O' Conner's desk grading the math tests that Mrs. O' Conner gave her students when Mrs. O' Conner looked at Diana while the rest of her class were pulling out their books for silent reading time, "Its time for you to go join Aria's class for gym class, Diana," said Mrs. O' Conner.

"Yes ma'am," said Diana as she got up from her desk and looked over where her daddy, "Do you want to come with me so you can meet my new gym teacher, daddy?" asked Diana.

Mrs. O' Conner looked at Spencer, "I have no problem with you joining Diana, Dr. Reid."

"I'll join you, Diana," said Spencer before looking at his crutches, "Can you please grab my crutches, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as she grabbed her father's crutches before grabbing the hall pass and leaving the classroom with her father, "I need to use the bathroom before we get to the gym."

"That's why I needed you to grab my crutches because I need to go to the bathroom too," said Spencer.

"And it would be easier for you to use your crutches in the boy's room than your wheelchair," said Diana.

"Exactly," said Spencer.

* * *

10 minutes later, Spencer wheeled himself into the gym while Diana walked next to him with his crutches in her arms when a man around Spencer's age came over to Diana, "Let me grab your father's crutches, Diana," said Mr. Sullivan.

"Thank you," said Diana before noticing that all the basketball hoops in the gym were lowered and a rack filled with basketballs were out, "Because of it raining outside right now, we get to shoot basketballs, daddy."

Spencer grinned as he thought about him and Clarissa making sure that Diana loves the sport basketball by taking her to basketball games and allowed her to watch games with them on TV, "Awesome."

Diana looked at her gym teacher, "Mr. Sullivan this is my daddy Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI. Daddy is currently on medical leave for injuring his left quadricep, hamstring, and knee when he saved a doctor's life. Because of being part of the PTA, he's volunteering today in my class today so he can get a day with me."

Spencer grinned at Mr. Sullivan, "It's nice to see you again after so many years, Travis."

Mr. Sullivan smiled at Spencer, "I'm so glad to see you again, Spencer," said Mr. Sullivan before gesturing to Diana, "Congrats on Diana, Bridget, Evan, and the baby your wife's pregnant with."

"Jacob told you before you moved out here?" asked Spencer.

Mr. Sullivan nodded, "He did, and I hope you told him that you got injured in the line of duty."

"He knows," said Spencer.

Diana looked between her father and gym teacher, "You two know each other?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at Diana, "Do you remember why I love basketball so much and me telling you about being in Boy Scouts?" asked Spencer.  
Diana nodded.

"You use to help your school's basketball team in high school and Parker Dunley was on the team and you did Boy Scouts to interact with other boys your age like I'm doing Girl Scouts here at school," said Diana.

Spencer and Mr. Sullivan nodded.

"My big brother Jacob was on the team that your father helped coach when he was 12 and I was on the same Boy Scout troop with your father," said Mr. Sullivan.

"Cool," said Diana.

Mr. Sullivan looked at Spencer, "Since we use to play basketball together as kids, what do you say about shooting some hoops from your wheelchair?" asked Mr. Sullivan.

"As long as I make sure that no basketball hits my still healing knee because I just got the stitches out yesterday," said Spencer as he wheeled himself over to the basketballs and grabbed a basketball before wheeling himself towards one of the hoops and made some quick calculations in his head before throwing the basketball into the hoop.

Diana cheered as she watched the ball go through the net and as soon as she grabbed the ball she ran over to her father and gave him a high five, "That was awesome, daddy," said Diana just as her friends Aria, Hannah, Emily, Spencer, Allison, Skylar, Tyler, Willie, Gavin, and Dewey came into the gym with a bunch of other classmates and their teacher and ran over to Spencer.

"My mommy said that you got injured in the line of duty," said Allison.

Spencer smiled at Jordan Todd's two children Allison and Gavin, "I did, but I'll be walking again by Christmas, Allison."

"Someday I want to be an FBI agent like you and my mommy," said Gavin.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head.

Mr. Sullivan looked at the five-year-old and six-year-old kids in his gym, "Please get into your assigned places for stretching everyone," said Mr. Sullivan before looking at Spencer, "You can stretch your arms, Dr. Reid."

"OK," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was sitting in his wheelchair between Diana and another student as he followed along with arm stretches while watching his daughter do jumping jacks, touching her toes, and a few other stretches before he helped Mr. Sullivan teach 15 five-year-old kids to shoot hoops.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Clarissa were sitting up in their bed reading books when Spencer looked at Clarissa, "When it came to watching Diana shoot basketballs in gym class today, I'm glad that we got Diana to love basketball," said Spencer.

"How good is she?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer beamed, "She was using physics to get the basketball in the hoop every time," said Spencer as he rubbed Clarissa's 25-week baby bump, "Daddy hopes that you, Bridget, and Evan love basketball like mommy, Diana, and me someday, little one."

"I hope so too, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer tilted his head and looked at his wife, "How sexually frustrated are you right now?" asked Spencer.

"I'm very sexually frustrated. I'm so glad that you killed Patrick Meyers or I would have castrated him myself for ruining our sex lives," said Clarissa.

"I don't regret taking the bullet that was meant for Dr. Barton because I saved his life," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that you saved Dr. Barton's life too, but at least you were shot above the knee and not in the chest or head," said Clarissa.

Spencer's mind started racing as he remembered the time he and Clarissa once had phone sex, "Remember the few times we had phone sex?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Even though it wasn't the same without you here, we still both felt satisfied in some way."

"Since I took a pain pill a half hour ago, why don't you lower my boxers and we can just tell each other what to do to yourself in bed like we do when we have phone sex," said Spencer.

Clarissa grinned as she realized that her husband's idea would make sure that her husband didn't damage his still-healing knee while she wouldn't crush her husband with the extra weight she gained from her pregnancy, "You are a genius, Spence," said Clarissa as she made sure that her husband was comfortable and made sure that her husband was situated before they started to tell each other what to do.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to E. J. Morgan for being the 475th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to tannerose5, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, mirajanewold46, southernbeauty18, Rookblonkoblues for reviewing chapter 80.

 _I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter because I was dealing with writer's block, nasty snowstorms, and polar vortexes that brought wind chill advisories._

 _If you readers are having another snowstorm and polar vortex coming your way like I'm going to deal with for the next couple of days again (I just dealt with a snowstorm on Tuesday and Wednesday and polar vortex yesterday, today, and tomorrow) please drive safely and stay warm!_

 _This chapter starts a few days later on September 12th of 2009 and I hope that everyone didn't forget that I decided to cast Alexis Bledel as Clarissa and I have it that Jane Lynch still played Spencer's mom._

 _I hope that everyone loves the "I did not see tha coming" moment I included in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer looked at Clarissa as she helped him get ready for the day, "I made dinner reservations for tonight at six and after dinner, we'll be going to the movies to see "Post Grad" like we originally planned to see before my shooting ruined our plans," said Spencer.

Clarissa smirked, "Are you really wanting to see "Post Grad" with me because of me looking so much like Alexis Bledel?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer blushed, "Maybe," said Spencer before looking into his wife's blue eyes, "I don't mind watching any romantic comedies unless it's with you and Jane Lynch looks so much like my mom."

Clarissa sadly smiled at her husband as she rubbed her baby bump, "If we end up having a little girl, would you be happy if she looks like your mother while having my blue eyes?" asked Clarissa.

"When it comes to blonde hair running through both of our families, there's a chance that we could end up with a blonde-haired child," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the date night that her husband and oldest daughter already planned for September 18th, "Since you won't be able to drive, would you allow me to join you and Diana on seeing "Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs" next week Friday?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana said that you could join us," said Spencer.

* * *

As soon as the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were done eating breakfast the doorbell rang causing Spencer who was already propped up on his crutches to swing himself towards the front door and looked through the peephole to find Mrs. O' Conner.

"Who's here, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer who was leaning on his crutches as he disarmed the security system looked at his oldest daughter, "How about you look out the window and see for yourself."

"OK, daddy," said Diana as she walked over to the window and moved the curtain and grinned when she saw her teacher and Aria on the porch, "It's Mrs. O' Conner and Aria, so its safe for us to open the door."

"Go ahead and unlock the door and open it for me, please," said Spencer.

Diana followed her father's orders and a few seconds later Mrs. O' Conner and Aria were stepping into the house.

"I'm so sorry about stopping by without calling first, but Aria and I are leaving for Colonial Williamsburg in a half hour and Aria wanted to ask you guys something," said Mrs. O' Conner.

Aria looked at her best friend and Spencer, "Can Diana please join us and sleepover at our house tonight?" asked Aria.

"We're still planning on going to church tomorrow, so you two will see Diana after church," said Mrs. O' Conner just as Clarissa came down the stairs with Evan.

"Well this is a nice surprise," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her mother, "Mrs. O' Conner and Aria invited me to go with them to Williamsburg today and sleepover at their house tonight and I would come home after church."

Clarissa looked at her friend and daughter's teacher, "We're still planning on going to church tomorrow morning too."

Diana looked at her parents as she started to use her eyes, "Can I please go to Williamsburg with Mrs. O' Conner and Aria and sleepover at their house tonight?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Clarissa looked at Diana, "Do you promise to behave for Mrs. O' Conner?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes ma'am," said Diana.

"Then you can go to Williamsburg with Aria and Mrs. O' Conner and sleepover at their house tonight," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at Diana, "Let's go pack an overnight bag for you."

Diana looked at one of her best friends, "Please join me in my bedroom, Aria."

A few seconds later Diana and Aria were following Clarissa upstairs.

Spencer looked at Mrs. O' Conner who was holding Evan on her hip, "I should probably give you money for Diana's meals and spending money."

Mrs. O' Conner looked at Spencer's wallet that was by the key bowl, "Need help grabbing it?" asked Mrs. O' Conner.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

Mrs. O' Conner set Evan onto the floor and grabbed Spencer's wallet, "How much do you want me to take out?" asked Mrs. O' Conner.

"$40 for going out to eat and souvenirs should be enough," said Spencer.

Mrs. O' Conner took two $20 bills out of Spencer's wallet and showed Spencer the money before she closed Spencer's wallet and set it down before looking at Spencer, "Do you know if you'll be needing any more surgeries on your knee?" asked Mrs. O' Conner.

"No additional surgeries are needed, but I'll be starting physical therapy on October 7th," said Spencer.

"That's great to hear. Aside from taking Diana to and from school, just let my husband and me know if you and Clarissa need any help with anything," said Mrs. O' Conner.

"I know," said Spencer just as Diana and Aria came downstairs with an old duffel bag of Spencer's while Clarissa trailed behind them with a dress on a hanger.

"Here's the dress that Diana picked out for church tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"We'll hang up Diana's dress before we hit the road," said Mrs. O' Conner just as Lucy and Anthony came into the house with Bridget and a few bags of groceries causing her to smile at Bridget, "Hello, Bridget."

"Hi," said Bridget shyly before noticing the duffel bag in Diana's hand, "Anna go bye-bye?" asked Bridget.

"Diana is joining Aria and I on a day trip to Williamsburg and then she's sleeping over at my house for the night," said Mrs. O' Conner.

"I go wit?" asked Bridget.

Spencer pouted at Bridget, "You don't want to be daddy's little helper today?" asked Spencer.

Bridget smiled, "I will be daddy's little helper,"

Clarissa looked at Bridget, "Speaking of being daddy's little helper, can you please get daddy to sit down on the couch?" asked Clarissa.

Bridget gave her "Hotchner glare" at her father, "Pwease go sit on the couch, daddy."

Spencer grinned, "Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he swung himself towards the couch and slowly sat down while being careful of his knee.

Diana walked over to her father and kissed his cheek.

"Please have fun and I'll see you at church tomorrow, Diana," said Spencer.

"I will and I'll miss you while I'm with Aria and Mrs. O' Conner," said Diana as she took a turn to say goodbye to her mother and siblings before Anthony helped Mrs. O' Conner get Diana's booster seat and set it up in Mrs. O' Conner's car.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was sitting on the couch with Bridget cuddling into his right side as they watched "Little Einsteins" on TV when Evan ran over and looked at his daddy, "Uh oh," said Evan.

Spencer grinned as he realized what game Evan was playing as he looked at his mini-me who was wearing a t-shirt that said SORRY GIRLS, MOMMY SAID I CAN'T DATE UNTIL I'M 30 while having no pants or shorts over his diaper, "Spaghetti-O."

The nearly 15-month-old toddler grinned at his daddy, "Uh oh," said Evan as drool started to dribble out of his mouth.

"Spaghetti-O," said Spencer as he grabbed a tissue and wiped the drool off of Evan's face.

"Can I pwease throw that away for you, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his two-year-old daughter who was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt that said SORRY BOYS, DADDY SAID I CAN'T DATE UNTIL I'M 30! while thinking about Diana wearing the same t-shirt too with a denim skirt, "That would be very helpful, Bridget."

"Uh oh," said Evan.

Spencer grinned at his son, "Spaghetti-O."

Bridget climbed off the couch and took the tissue from her father and ran to the kitchen before she ran back to her father and little brother who was looking at his daddy.

"Uh oh," said Evan.

"Spaghetti-O," said Spencer.

Bridget's and Evan's stomachs both growled loudly causing Evan to lift up his t-shirt, "No no," scolded Evan as he patted his tummy causing Spencer to laugh.

Bridget looked at her father, "I hungy."

"What would you like for lunch?" asked Spencer.

"Sketti-O's, please," said Bridget.

"You want Spaghetti-O's because of Evan's game of saying uh oh?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded.

Evan grinned at his father, "O's, pwease," said Evan just as Clarissa came down the stairs and looked at her husband and two current youngest children.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" asked Clarissa.

"Bridget and Evan both want Spaghetti-O's," said Spencer.

Evan ran over to his mother, "Uh oh."

Clarissa grinned at her son, "Spaghetti-O," said Clarissa before rubbing her baby bump, "I'm glad that Bridget and Evan asked for Spaghetti-O's because that's what I'm craving with grilled cheese sandwiches."

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were sitting at around the dining room table eating Spaghetti-O's and grilled cheese sandwiches when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Do you think you'll still be up to going to the movies this evening?" asked Clarissa.

"I should be," said Spencer before looking at Evan who was eating his Spaghetti-O's with his training spoon while not caring about getting sauce all over his face while Bridget was eating more carefully than her Irish twin, "I can't believe that Evan will be 15-months-old on Tuesday."

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa sadly as she rubbed her nearly 26-week baby bump, "I'm hoping that the baby I'm pregnant with is a boy because I hate how fast Evan's growing."

Spencer looked at Bridget, "I'm sad that Bridget will be attending preschool in less than a year."

"Me too," said Clarissa just as Evan started laughing.

Spencer and Clarissa turned their heads to look at Evan who was wearing his bowl of Spaghetti O's on his head while the spaghetti rings and sauce dribbled down his grinning face.

"Oh my," gasped Clarissa as she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Evan.

"Evan's definitely going to need a bath before nap time," said Spencer.

Bridget laughed, "Evan silly."

"He is," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her parents, "Why are you two no laugh?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa who was removing the bowl off of Evan's head looked at her youngest daughter, "Even though daddy and I might think that Evan wearing his bowl of Spaghetti-O's on his head is funny, we're not laughing because laughing only encourages his behavior."

Spencer who was using some wipes to clean off Evan's face from where he was sitting looked at Bridget, "You were like this with your food when you were younger than Evan or Evan's age. Your mother and I didn't laugh because we didn't want to encourage you to do that again."

"OK," said Bridget as she put another spoonful of Spaghetti-O's into her mouth.

Lucy who was already done eating her lunch looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "I'll give Evan a bath and settle him down for his nap."

"Thank you," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer swung himself on his crutches towards his piano and sat down on the bench when Bridget walked over to him and looked at him, "Would you like to sit next to me while I play the piano?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded as her curly pigtails bounced as she scrambled up onto the piano bench and planting herself onto the right side of her father, "What song will you pway, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer tilted his head, "Do you have any songs in mind?" asked Spencer.

Bridget thought of one of the songs that she hears her mommy ask daddy to play, "Magic Flute, pwease."

Spencer smiled, "The Magic Flute" it is."

A few seconds later Spencer was starting to play "The Magic Flute" while Bridget watched her father play the piano.

* * *

After Spencer played the songs "Kalinka", and "Fur Elise", and "Sippin' Cider Through a Straw" he looked at his youngest daughter who was still sitting next to him, "How about I teach you how to play "Do-Rae-Me as this week's piano lesson for you," said Spencer as he took a breath before he pressed the C key on the piano, "Doe, a deer, a female deer," sang Spencer as he played the required keys.

When Spencer was finished, Bridget looked at her father, "My turn?" asked Bridget.

"Yes, cricket," said Spencer.

Bridget placed her finger on the C key, "Doe, a deer, a female deer," sang Bridget as she played the keys her father played.

Spencer grinned as he held out his hand, "Great job, Cricket."

Bridget returned her father's high five before Spencer pressed the D key, "Ray, a drop of golden sun," sang Spencer as he pressed the required keys.

Bridget then copied her father's movements as she sung the words her father sang, "Ray, a drop of golden sun."

Spencer grinned as he pressed the E key, "Me, a name I call myself," sang Spencer as he pressed the few required keys before Bridget copied his movements.

* * *

After Bridget was able to play "Do-Rae-Me" on her own, Spencer grinned at his daughter, "It seems like you have an eidetic memory like Diana and me, Bridget," said Spencer.

"Rweally?" asked Bridget.

"Your repeating facts and statistics that Diana, mommy, and I have been telling you. You played "Do-Rae-Me" on the piano perfectly while remembering the words I sang to you," said Spencer as he wrapped one arm around Bridget and hugged her, "Having an eidetic memory can sometimes make you never forget bad things, but remember all the good memories that you witness, Bridget Mackenzie Reid," said Spencer before turning his head and realized that a teary-eyed Clarissa was standing behind them with the video camera out causing him to blush, "I take it you saw everything?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she wiped her tears with her free hand, "There's no need to be embarrassed about me witnessing this sweet moment with Bridget because I love watching you have one on one time with the kids."

Bridget looked at her mother, "Can I pwease pway "Do-Rae-Me" for you, mommy?" asked Bridget sweetly.

"Yes, please," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Bridget was expertly playing "Do-Rae-Me" on the piano while singing the song and when she was finished she jumped off the piano bench and curtsied in her dress while her proud parents clapped.

"That was very beautiful, Bridget," said Clarissa.

"Thank you, mommy," said Bridget.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "When did you learn how to curtsy?" asked Spencer.

"Anna teach me three weeks ago," said Bridget before yawning.

"I guess that its nap time for you, Cricket," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her father, "You nap with me?" asked Bridget as she worked her eyes on her father while pouting.

Spencer chuckled as he realized that Bridget had already mastered the puppy-dog eye look and pout, "Daddy will take a nap with you, Cricket," said Spencer as he reached over and grabbed his crutches while Clarissa came over to support him.

"I just love seeing the moments Diana and Bridget have you wrapped around their fingers," said Clarissa as she made sure that her husband was steady, "You ready to go upstairs?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was laying in his bed with his left leg elevated while Bridget was curled up into his right side as he read a book to her before they fell asleep.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa were leaving the movie theater when Clarissa looked at her husband who was wheeling his wheelchair on his own, "Are you up to going on a stroll through the park across the street?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I am," said Spencer before smirking up at his wife, "If my arms get too tired, my favorite nurse can push me in my wheelchair."

Clarissa smirked, "Aside from the nurses that took care of you in the hospital two weeks ago, I'm glad that I'm still your favorite nurse, Spence," said Clarissa as she leaned forward a bit and kissed her husband on the lips.

* * *

Spencer and Clarissa approached a bench where Clarissa sat down and looked at her husband, "I hope that it's OK that I need to sit down and rest my feet," said Clarissa as she took off her sandals and started to rub one of her feet.

"Its OK, Clarissa," said Spencer as he reached over and grabbed the foot that his wife was trying to massage and started to massage it causing Clarissa to tilt her head back.

"That feels so good, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I figured that," said Spencer.

Clarissa thought about the massages she was supposed to give to her husband to keep his muscles from shrinking while he works on regaining his mobility, "I'll give you one of the best massages later on tonight, Spence."

"That would be great, Clarissa," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was helping Clarissa put her sandals back on, "Feeling like Cinderella, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Clarissa just as a man their age approached them and looked at Clarissa.

"I thought that it was you, Clarissa," said the man.

Clarissa scowled as she recognized her ex-boyfriend Brendan causing Spencer to watch Clarissa's usually sparkling blue eyes turn cold like his oldest brother-in-law's eyes could get as he recognized the man as Brendan Jacobs who dated Clarissa until her mom died,

Clarissa gave her ex-boyfriend her "Hotchner glare" and sneered, "I hoped that I would never see you again after you cheated on me with Brittany while I was in the hospital recovering from the same car accident that killed my mom, Brendan."

Spencer reached over and grabbed Clarissa's hand and squeezed it.

"I want you back so we can start over, Clarissa," said Brendan before glancing at the man who was wearing black slacks, a dress shirt, a sweater vest, a suit jacket, a tie, and glasses, "So why don't you abandon this crippled nerd so we can start dating while I show you what a real man is like."

Clarissa gave a feral smile as she held up her left hand to show off her engagement ring and wedding band before she spoke in a cold voice, "This man that you're calling a crippled nerd is my husband Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. He's not crippled at all because he temporarily sacrificed his mobility by taking a bullet that was meant for a trauma surgeon over two weeks ago. With the help of physical therapy, he'll be walking unassisted again by Christmas."

A pale-faced Brendan looked between his ex-girlfriend and her girlfriend's husband, "How long have you two known each other?" asked Brendan.

Clarissa thought about her husband reminding her how long they knew each other, "He has been my best friend for the eight years, eight months, and 11 days while he's been my husband for the past six years, eight months, and 11 days. He's the type of man I always wished to marry because I prefer men with more brains than brawn, knows how to treat women with respect, and is great with children. There's no way I'm leaving my intelligent and sexy husband for a colossal asshole like you, Brendan," said Clarissa coldly before looking at her husband as she took hold of his hand and squeezed it, "Baby Reid is craving ice cream, so what do you say about going to Dairy Queen for some Blizzards?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer stared at his wife with wide eyes, "You're allowing me to eat dairy?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I have your antacids with me," said Clarissa before looking at Brendan, "Why haven't you walked away from us yet?" asked Clarissa.

"Is this your first child?" asked Brendan.

Clarissa rested her hands on her skirt of the sundress that she was wearing causing Brendan to see a visible baby bump, "I'm almost 26-weeks pregnant with our fourth child. Spence and I already have five and a half-year-old daughter, a two-year-old daughter, and a 14-month-old son together," said Clarissa as she pulled out her phone and showed Brendan a picture of her, Spencer, Diana, Bridget, and Evan together after church five days ago, "At least I found someone who was willing to fulfill my wish on having a big family while you told me that you never wanted to have kids."

Brendan looked at the picture of the happy family before looking at Spencer, "I'm sorry for calling you a crippled nerd and I'm glad that Clarissa is much happier with you while you're willing to give her what she wanted," said Brendan before gesturing to Clarissa's baby bump, "Congratulations on the upcoming new addition," said Brendan before walking away.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I hope you weren't upset about my colossal asshole of an ex-boyfriend calling you a crippled nerd."

Spencer shook his head while his recently trimmed ear length curly hair bounced, "I was called much worse in high school, but I loved it when you put him in his place," said Spencer as he shifted in his wheelchair.

Clarissa looked at her husband's lap and smirked when she saw a bulge in her husband's pants, "Naughty boy, Spence."

Spencer blushed, "It's not my fault that you can get so sexy when you're angry."

"Instead of getting ice cream, I think its more important to get home and fix that problem in your pants without damaging your healing knee," said Clarissa.

* * *

The next day Spencer was swinging himself on his crutches as he, Clarissa, Lucy, and Anthony entered the chapel with Bridget and Evan when Reverend Alden approached them, "How is your knee doing today?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I'm dealing with pain all the time, but Clarissa and the kids are good distractions," said Spencer.

Reverend Alden nodded, "Good and I'm praying for your recovery every day," said Reverend Alden before smiling at Clarissa, "How far are you now?" asked Reverend Alden.

"I am," said Clarissa.

"Are you refusing to find out the gender?" asked Reverend Alden.

"When it comes to having two daughters and one son, we decided that we needed to be surprised if God decided to grant us another son or another daughter," said Clarissa before rubbing her lower back and looked at her husband, "We should both sit down."

Reverend Alden looked at Clarissa, "You look like your carrying multiples this time, Clarissa."

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Spencer looked at his wife, "Reverend Alden is the 10th person to tell you that you look like your carrying multiples."

"Do you think we should see if Dr. Larson can squeeze us in to find out if we're having twins, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"Only if you want to," said Spencer.

"I think we should because if I'm carrying multiples I would have to start maternity leave at 28-weeks instead of 36-weeks," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in their usual pew with Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Clarissa grinned when Diana ran over to them.

"Did you have so much fun yesterday and last night?" asked Spencer.

"I did," said Diana as she excitably told her parents and younger siblings about what she did with Aria and Mrs. O' Conner before the growing Reid family decided to go out for lunch.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Clarissa were standing outside of Hotch's and Emily's brownstone when Clarissa rang the doorbell and a minute later Emily opened up the door, "What bring you guys here?" asked Emily.

"I have a last-minute appointment with Dr. Larson today. Due to how Aaron is handling everything, Spence and I decided that Aaron must come with us to my emergency appointment and find out the gender of the baby to cheer him up before he spends the day with Spence, Bridget, and Evan while I'm at work."

"With how he's been the past two and a half weeks, this outing will do him good," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "How's your knee?" asked Emily.

"The swelling has been going down and my doctor believes that I'll be ready to start physical therapy on October 7th," said Spencer.

"That's great news," said Emily.

"I know," said Spencer just as Hotch exited the master bedroom.

Clarissa looked at her brother who wasn't dressed for the day, "Get dressed, Aaron."

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"This morning Spence and I decided to find out the gender because of you being depressed about Jack being in Witness Protection," said Clarissa firmly.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "You better not argue with your sister because you told me countless of times that it's not the best idea to argue with her."

"OK," said Hotch as he stalked off to the bedroom.

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer was sitting in his wheelchair next to the exam table that Clarissa was waiting on while Hotch sat in a nearby chair when Dr. Larson and a technician entered the room and looked at Spencer and Hotch, "I heard that you two gave Clarissa a hard time nearly three weeks ago, but I'm glad that you two are on the mend and were both up to accompanying Clarissa to this doctor appointment," said Dr. Larson.

Clarissa looked at her doctor, "I know that you ordered an ultrasound because of me gaining more weight than usual during this pregnancy, but I want to find out the gender because of everything going on in my life right now."

"OK," said Dr. Larson.

A few minutes later Clarissa was holding her husband's and oldest brother's hands as Dr. Larson squeezed some gel onto Clarissa's 26-week baby bump.

A few minutes later Dr. Larson smiled at Clarissa, "You are right about scheduling a last-minute appointment. You are pregnant with multiples because Baby Reid A has been doing a great job hiding Baby Reid B."

Spencer and Clarissa both smiled at each other before Spencer looked at his wife, "The twins will be a good reason why I will have to push myself in physical therapy really hard."

"I agree, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at her doctor, "What are the genders?" asked Clarissa.

Dr. Larson spent the next minute checking the babies before looking at Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch, "Evan is getting a little brother and a little sister."

Spencer and Clarissa squeezed each other's hands as tears fell down their faces while Clarissa smiled at her brother, "I hope that finding out that your getting another niece and nephew to spoil cheered you up a bit."

"Even though I'm missing Jack, finding out that I'm getting a new niece and a new nephew to spoil brightened up this day a bit," said Hotch.

"So how are we going to tell everyone the news?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I have an idea, so do you think you can ask your godparents, grandparents, aunt Mary, uncle Joe, Maeve, Jacob, and Jacob's family to our house for a barbecue tonight?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked at her watch, "I better get you two home to Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony before I head to work."

"Why am I going to your house?" asked Hotch.

"Bridget and Evan need to spend time with their favorite uncle and spending time with them will do you some good," said Clarissa.

Hotch shook his head.

* * *

Later on that evening Clarissa looked at her friends and family who were all invited for a last-minute barbecue, "I take it that everyone is wondering why we have a piñata when it's no one's birthday today?" asked Clarissa.

Grandpa Evan looked at his youngest grandson and granddaughter-in-law, "Did you two find out about the gender of our newest great-grandchild?" asked Evan.

Spencer and Clarissa nodded before Clarissa looked at Diana, Aria, Courtney, Savannah, Abigail, and Issac, "You six kids get to have fun beating up this pinata and if there's pink confetti that means that its a girl and if there's blue confetti its a boy."

"OK," chorused Diana, Aria, Courtney, Savannah, Abigail, and Issac.

"Diana goes first," said Clarissa as she handed Diana the stick.

"No blindfold?" asked Diana.

"No blindfold this time," said Spencer.

"OK," said Diana.

A few minutes later, Diana who was having a second turn to beat the pinata broke the pinata that released pink and blue confetti causing everyone to look at Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch who were all smiling.

"If there's pink and blue confetti, are Evan and I getting another great-grandson and another great-granddaughter to spoil?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, grandma," said Spencer causing everyone to cheer.

"I love the idea of getting another little brother and a little sister," exclaimed Diana as she hugged her parents.

Rossi looked at Hotch while Spencer and Clarissa received hugs and handshakes from everyone, "There must be something in the water in the B.A.U. because Spencer and Derek both got their wives pregnant with twins.

Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

 _A/N: The names will be revealed when the twins are born. Next up is Haunted and I hope to post chapter 82 before I have surgery on February 4th._


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to jenny crum, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, tannerose5, mirajanewold46, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 81.

 _I dealt with a winter storm that dumped 12 inches of snow in my hometown yesterday and now I have to prepare myself for another polar vortex that will make the real feel end up in the -50's. So if any of you readers are dealing with a snowstorm or a polar vortex like me please stay safe and warm!_

 _Nothing like leaving the dentist office with a numb mouth from the Novocain (A filling broke and had to get replaced ASAP because of having surgery in five days) only for my mom to tell me that my uncle might have to let my late aunt's 14-year-old Golden retriever cross the rainbow bridge and she'll have to be there for Maxwell since my uncle has a problem with putting his late sister's dog to sleep._

 _Its September 30th in this chapter and you readers get to experience another chapter with an angry and hormonal Clarissa when it comes to her oldest brother's actions in this chapter._

* * *

Clarissa licked her lips as she watched her husband pull on a white dress shirt and button it up causing Spencer to smirk at his 28-week pregnant wife, "Like what you saw?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Even though I'm still upset about you getting shot, I'm already loving one of the side-effects of you having to get around on crutches and a wheelchair for the past 34 days."

"What side effect?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa ran a hand over her husband's arms and shoulders, "Even though you already have strong arms thanks to us having to carry three kids around and spending four weeks on crutches and a wheelchair after the Hankel case nearly two and a half years ago, the next couple of months on crutches are going to buff up your arms even more like the past 34 days have did. I'm going to get a t-shirt made for you that says PROPERTY OF CLARISSA REID SO PLEASE BACK OFF to help keep all the women who will admire you for your body instead of the full package like I do."

Spencer squirmed in his chair a bit as he looked at the alarm clock and thought about having to wake the kids up in 15 minutes for breakfast, "Are you really trying to get me to have an erection at 6:45 AM in the morning on my first day back at work?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I am and if you come home tonight I have plans for you."

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Lucy were sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast when Bridget took in the sight of her daddy in his work clothes, "Daddy go to work?" asked Bridget.

"Daddy has to go back to work today. There's a chance that I might have to fly to another state to help uncle Aaron and the rest of the team with slaying a dragon from a field office or police station until my doctor clears me for fieldwork," said Spencer.

"Do you know if uncle Aaron will be doing fieldwork?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter while being saddened at the thought of Diana turning six in less than three months, "His doctor cleared him for fieldwork."

"If you get a case today, please tell him that I want him to stay safe," said Diana.

"I will," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her mother, "Have you and daddy come up with names for my new little brother and sister yet?" asked Diana.

"Not yet because Daddy and I made a bet about the twins either being born on your birthday or Christmas. Whoever wins the bet gets to pick the first names for the babies," said Clarissa.

"I have some suggestions," said Diana.

"What are they?" asked Spencer.

"I like the name Ariel for my new baby sister. It's a Hebrew name that means 'Lioness of God". Ariel is also the name of one my favorite Disney princesses," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances and smiled at each other before Spencer smiled at Diana, "I love it."

"Ariel is perfect," said Clarissa.

"Have any boy baby names in mind?" asked Spencer.

"With one of the baby name books I read, I always liked the name Caden because it means "Spirit of Battle". My two new siblings are giving you the reason to stay positive while you're on crutches, while we have to deal with a bad man going after uncle Aaron, and Jack being in Witness Protection," said Diana.

Spencer looked at his wife, "I think Diana helped us pick out the perfect names."

"I think so too. Being pregnant with twins there's a chance that I'll be going into labor before Diana's sixth birthday or Christmas," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "You just helped us pick out the perfect names for your new baby brother and sister."

"I did?" asked Diana.

"You did and we can figure out middle names after the babies are born," said Spencer.

"Daddy?" asked Diana.

"Yes, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Can you please have your special nicknames for Ariel and Caden be princess and prince because of them being twins?" asked Diana.

"Princess for Ariel and prince for Caden is perfect, bumblebee," said Spencer just as his work phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was Garcia causing him to quickly answer it, "Yes, Garcia?" asked Spencer.

"Derek and I are on your way to pick you up for work, so we'll be there in five minutes," said Garcia.

"OK," said Spencer before hanging up and looked at his wife, children, Lucy, and Anthony, "Derek and Penelope are on their way to pick me up for work, so I should probably start getting outside."

"Want to bring your wheelchair or no?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer thought of the arrangements that were made between his teammates of him carpooling to work with one of his teammates while Clarissa picks him up at Quantico, "My wheelchair can stay here and when you pick me up from work can bring it along."

"OK," said Clarissa.

Anthony looked at Spencer, "I'll help you get your bags outside while helping you get into Derek's truck."

"Thank you," said Spencer before looking at Diana, "Have a fun day at school and Girl Scouts this afternoon, Diana."

"I will, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Spencer was giving Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan each a goodbye kiss before Anthony helped him get into the front passenger seat of Morgan's SUV while Garcia got into the backseat.

* * *

Over an hour later, Garcia held down one of the chairs in her office as she watched Spencer balance on his left leg as he slowly sat down in her chair, "Thanks," grimaced Spencer.

Garcia looked at Spencer's braced knee, "Does it hurt?" asked Garcia.

Spencer rested a hand on his braced knee and rubbed it, "It really only hurts when I think about it, which is pretty much all the time. Everyone at home made sure to keep me busy to distract me from the pain," said Spencer as he curiously opened the tin and quickly put a cookie in his mouth.

Garcia saw what Spencer had in his mouth causing her to wheel her chair over to Spencer, "No, no, no," said Garcia as she grabbed the tin while letting Spencer keep the cookie that was already in his mouth, "Get away, you."

Spencer finished the bit that he was chewing, "What?" asked Spencer.

"These are for Hotch," said Garcia.

Spencer pouted, "I get shot in the leg and I don't get any cookies."

Garcia pointed at the cookie that was in Spencer's hand, "You already swiped one before I could get the tin from you."

Spencer thought about how his oldest brother-in-law behaves when it comes to attention, "You know he's gonna hate the attention."

"It's cookies, not cake," said Garcia as she held out her bowl of suckers to Spencer, "And you'll be getting cookies from me for your birthday next week Friday."

Spencer thought about how his brother-in-law acted during the times he saw him during his 34-days of medical leave as he grabbed a sucker, "Knowing my brother-in-law, he's probably gonna pretend like nothing happened, anyway."

"Well, it doesn't mean we have to," said Garcia.

"Clarissa and I already told him that he's not going to shut us out because Hotch and Clarissa didn't let me shut them out after Hankel," said Spencer.

Garcia smiled a bit as he thought about how Spencer is closer to Hotch out of the entire team because of Spencer being married to Hotch's sister "Good because I don't roll that way."

Spencer thought about how the ninth anniversary of meeting Clarissa and Hotch was quickly approaching, "I've been thinking about it? The entire time I've known my brother-in-law, I don't think I've ever seen him blink aside from the tears he released when his sister married me and when I watched him hold Diana, Bridget, and Evan for the first time."

Garcia squinted a bit, "I know. It's weird."

Spencer finished chewing the cookie he stole and looked at Garcia, "Classic alpha male behavior," said Spencer as he stuck his sucker in his mouth.

"Do you think he stared down Foyet?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded as he thought about his brother-in-law telling him what happened to him during the few days they shared a hospital room, "He did and it saved his life."

"Do you think he stared the whole time, like with each stab?" asked Garcia as she mimicked stabbing with her pen.

"Because of me telling him everything that happened to me while Hankel held me hostage, he told me that he stared at Foyet the entire time," said Spencer.

"Is he OK?" asked Garcia.

"If Foyet attacked me and Clarissa and the kids had to go into Witness Protection, I wouldn't be OK. I wasn't OK for a while after the Hankel case, but with the help of family and friends, I recovered properly. Hotch's aware that he's not going to be OK for a while, but Clarissa, Emily, and I all reminded him that he still has Clarissa, the kids, Emily, and me to help him get through this latest obstacle," said Spencer just as JJ entered Garcia's lair and looked at him.

"Spence, there you are. Grab your go bag," said JJ.

"What's going on?" asked Spencer.

JJ looked at Garcia, "Turn on the news."

"Which one?" asked Garcia as she wheeled herself towards her computers.

"It doesn't matter," said JJ.

Garcia quickly found a live news video causing her, Spencer, and JJ to listen to a female reporter talk.

"Just after 8:00 this morning, 40-year-old Darrin Call, a lifelong resident of Louisville, assaulted customers at the pharmacy on the corner of Main and Truxton Avenue," said the reporter casing Spencer to pull out his phone and send Clarissa a text message about going to Louisville and watch the news if she could as he continued to listen to the reporter, "Eyewitnesses saw him walking East on Main Street minutes after the attack. He has not been seen since then."

JJ looked at Spencer, "We're going to Louisville," said JJ just as clapped Spencer on the shoulder just as Spencer's personal phone vibrated.

I'M WATCHING THE NEWS IN THE BREAK ROOM, SO PLEASE FOLLOW MY BROTHER'S ORDERS AND TELL AARON TO STAY SAFE. I LOVE YOU! ~ CR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

I PROMISE TO STAY IN THE STATION AND I LOVE YOU TOO! ~ SR

A few seconds later Spencer was pocketing his phone and waved at Garcia before he slowly used his crutches and the chair he was sitting in to prop himself up on his crutches before he easily swung himself out of Garcia's office and met up with JJ, Morgan, and Rossi who was holding Spencer's bags.

"I have your bags, Reid," said Rossi.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

As soon as the jet has taken off, Hotch thought about the orders his sister gave him about making sure to help Spencer out by getting him anything he needs, "Do you need any coffee right now?" asked Hotch.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Hotch was handing his brother-in-law a mug.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"I hope that I got the sugar right," said Hotch.

Spencer took a sip and nodded, "You did."

"When Clarissa called me this morning she told me that your ibuprofen and homemade heating pad are in your messenger bag," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "They are and the last time I took ibuprofen was during breakfast so there's time before my next dose," said Spencer before remembering his conversation with Diana at breakfast, "Diana helped Clarissa and me pick out first names for the twins."

"So you and Clarissa decided to end the bet you two made about the day the twins will be born on?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "There's a chance that the twins could be born before Diana's sixth birthday, so we decided to end the bet. We only decided on first names, but we'll determine middle names after the twins are born."

"What names did Diana decide on?" asked Hotch.

"Ariel because of Ariel being one of her favorite Disney princesses and Caden because of the name meaning "Spirit of Battle"," said Spencer.

Rossi nodded in approval, "The twins give you a reason why you're going to make sure that your walking unassisted by the time they're born, so I love the name Caden."

Hotch quickly ran the names of the Reid children in his head, "I hope you know that I'll be referring Ariel, Bridget, Caden, Diana, and Evan as the alphabet children because of their names starting with the first five letters in the alphabet."

Spencer barked out laughter, "Knowing your sister, she'll approve that nickname because Diana insisted that my special nickname for Ariel will be Princess while Caden's nickname is Prince."

"Very fitting for twins," said Rossi.

"Are you and Clarissa going to invest in another crib before the twins are born?" asked Rossi.

Spencer shook his head, "When the twins are born they'll be sharing a bassinet and crib because Clarissa's going to use her maternity leave to get Evan potty trained before working on transitioning him to a big boy bed so one of the twins can have Evan's crib."

"Smart idea," said Rossi.

* * *

Lieutenant Mitchell focused on the footage of Darren stabbing the stock boy, "What is it about this kid?" asked Lieutenant Mitchell.

"That's what we need to figure out," said Spencer before gazing at the coffee pot as he reached for his crutches causing Lieutenant Mitchell to turn and look at him.

"You need anything, Dr. Reid?" asked Lieutenant Mitchell.

"I was about to go get some coffee," said Spencer.

"Let me go get it for you so you don't have to get up and need someone to carry it for you," said Lieutenant Mitchell.

"Thanks," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was adding sugar to his coffee when Lieutenant Mitchell looked at him, "I'm hoping that I'm not overstepping any boundaries, but what happened to your knee?" asked Lieutenant Mitchell.

"I got shot above the left knee 34 days ago and today is my first day back at work," said Spencer.

Lieutenant Mitchell looked at Spencer's wedding band, "I bet your wife wasn't happy about your shooting."

"She isn't, but as a pediatric nurse she's happy about getting to take care of me while being grateful that I won't be participating in any raids or take-downs until after the babies are born," said Spencer.

"Babies?" asked Lieutenant Mitchell.

"My wife is 28-weeks pregnant with our third daughter and second son that my oldest daughter insisted on naming Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

"Congratulations, and how old are your three other children?" asked Lieutenant Mitchell.

Spencer pulled out his phone and found a most recent picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together, "Diana is five, Bridget is two, and Evan is 15-months-old," said Spencer as he showed Lieutenant Mitchell a picture of the kids.

Lieutenant Mitchell looked at the picture of a five-year-old blue-eyed and brown curly-haired girl, a two-year-old with the same brown eyes as her father while having nearly black curly-hair, and a toddler who looked just like his father, "Beautiful daughters and Evan looks just like you."

* * *

After Darren Call was arrested, Spencer was flying home from Louisville with his teammates when he sent Clarissa a text message.

I'M CURRENTLY FLYING HOME. SO DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE B.A.U. AND PICK ME UP? ~ SR

A few seconds later Clarissa responded.

I'M LEAVING THE HOUSE IN FIVE MINUTES TO HEAD TO THE B.A.U. TO PICK YOU UP. EMILY CALLED ME AND TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. SO I'M REALLY FUCKING PISSED AT AARON RIGHT NOW, SO I HAVE TO GIVE AARON A FEW CHOICE WORDS OF MY OWN. ~ CR

Spencer shook his head as he replied.

I'M UPSET WITH AARON ABOUT HIS ACTIONS TOO BECAUSE THE KIDS MIGHT HAVE NEVER SEEN UNCLE AARON AGAIN. ~ SR

A few seconds later Clarissa replied.

I'M IN MY MINIVAN AND I'M NOT BRINGING ANY OF THE KIDS WITH ME. ~ CR

Spencer smiled as he looked over at Emily who was sitting next to him while glaring at her fiancé and whispered, "Clarissa's on her way to the B.A.U. to pick me up and we're going to be witnessing my wife be pissed and hormonal at her brother."

"I'm glad that Clarissa's going to call out her brother over his actions and I'm waiting until we get home to talk," whispered Emily.

* * *

Spencer followed his teammates into the bullpen on his crutches only to find Clarissa standing by his wheelchair.

"Welcome back, Spence," said Clarissa as she gestured to her husband's wheelchair that she brought along, "Please sit in your wheelchair, Spence."

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he allowed his wife to help him sit in his wheelchair before she attached his crutches to the stand that was built in.

Clarissa gave her oldest brother her Hotchner glare, "Aaron Hotchner, even though everyone knows that you're dealing with P.T.S.D., I heard what you did and I'm so fucking pissed off at you right now," said Clarissa as she walked over to her brother and slapped him in the face while being grateful that no one who witnessed her slapping her brother came to arrest her, "That's for taking your vest off and going on a possible suicide mission."

"I'm sorry," said Hotch.

"I know that your missing Jack like Spence and I are, but you also have Diana, Bridget, Evan, Savannah, Ariel, and Caden to think about instead of trying to go on a fucking suicide mission," said Clarissa angrily as tears fell down her face before looking at her husband, "Because of me not being able to handle seeing my oldest brother anymore tonight, are you ready to go home?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer before looking at his teammates, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Emily looked at Spencer, "Should Hotch and I pick you up tomorrow morning?" asked Emily.

"That would be great," said Spencer.

Clarissa grabbed her handles of her husband's wheelchair, "I'll push your wheelchair because your arms must be tired from swinging yourself on your crutches from the tarmac to here."

"That would be great Nurse Reid," said Spencer before waving goodbye to his teammates while Clarissa pushed him towards the elevator.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer entered his house with Clarissa to find Diana, Bridget, and Evan sitting on the couch with Lucy and Anthony watching "The Bee Movie" and he smiled when Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's faces landed on his own face.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Diana.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Dada!" exclaimed Evan.

A few seconds later Spencer was sitting on the couch allowing Evan to plop himself down on his good knee while Diana and Bridget sat down on either side of him, "Aren't you three suppose to be in bed right now?" asked Spencer.

"When mommy told us that you were coming home from Louisville, we all wanted to wait up so you can tuck us in read us a bedtime story in person," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her three children, "Then let's head to Diana's and Bridget's bedroom so it can be easier for daddy to read a bedtime story to you guys before I put Evan in his crib."

"OK!" chorused Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting on Bridget's bed reading "Good Night Moon" to Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

* * *

After all three kids were asleep, he gave Diana and Bridget each a goodnight kiss before Clarissa carried a sleeping Evan to Evan's nursery where Clarissa allowed Spencer to kiss Evan goodnight before she placed the sleeping 15-month-old toddler into his crib.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were both naked in bed as they told each other what to do to themselves before they took a shower together and fell asleep in their bed.

* * *

 _A/N: Next up is Reckoner, and even though Jack is in Witness Protection his birthday isn't happening during Reckoner in this universe because I decided to have his birthday be October 28th because I didn't want Haley to give birth to Jack at 34-weeks. So the next chapter will deal with Spencer's 28th birthday instead of Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch missing Jack on his fourth birthday._


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, and Guest for reviewing chapter 82.

 _With there being a wind chill warning in my hometown that brought temperatures feeling up to -50 degrees in my hometown, I had a lot of time to write the past two days because of being stuck indoors because of the risk for frostbite. If any of you readers are dealing with the same polar vortex as me, I hope you readers are staying warm!_

 _This is my last chapter for a while because of having surgery in four days and the next couple of days will be busy when it comes to stocking up on groceries, hanging out with friends the day before my surgery, cleaning my room, and washing my sheets before surgery. I'm planning on taking my laptop with me to the hospital because I'm going to be hospitalized for a few days thanks to this surgery having to be open surgery instead of laparoscopic surgery. If any of you readers want me to send a PM to let you readers know that I'm OK after surgery, please let me know._

 _Jack doesn't turn four in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer was propped up on his crutches as he stood between his brother-in-law and US Marshal Sam Kassmeyer while Garcia sat in front of her computers as he watched a video of his nearly four-year-old nephew playing on a swing, "I can't believe how much he has grown since the last time I saw him," said Spencer softly.

Garcia turned her head and looked at Spencer and Hotch who were focused on watching their son or nephew in the video, "Any closer and the image will distort."

Hotch looked at Sam, "How is Jack?" asked Hotch softly.

"He's really smart. Had us in tears. Great kid," said Sam.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Even though Jack is related to you by marriage, I believe that Jack became really smart because of you and Diana teaching him everything."

Spencer smiled, "He's always asking me questions because he believes that I'm the smartest man in the world," said Spencer causing some chuckles.

Sam looked at Spencer, "He's been showing us the sleight of hand tricks you taught him. When I asked him to show us how he did it, he told the other US Marshals and me that a magician never shares his secrets."

Spencer chuckled, "That's my Jack-Attack," said Spencer before smiling at the memory of Jack asking him to teach him slight of hand tricks over a month before Foyet attacked his brother-in-law, "He begged me to teach him slight of hand tricks so he could impress his friends in preschool when he watched me teach Diana a bunch of tricks a month before Foyet attacked Aaron."

Hotch looked at Sam, "Haley?" asked Hotch.

Sam sighed as he realized what Hotch was asking him while remembering that Hotch moved on from Haley, "To be honest, we're moving them to a halfway house."

Spencer and Hotch exchanged glances as they wondered what happened as Hotch looked at Sam, "I thought you had found a permanent location."

"Haley made a number of phone calls to her mother. It's all good, but to be safe, we have to move them," said Sam.

Hotch held out his hand and shook hands with Sam, "Sam, thank you."

"I promise you, No harm will come to them. You just concentrate on getting Foyet," said Sam before looking at Spencer as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a homemade card, "Jack told me that he wanted me to tell you happy birthday and he decided to make you this card while he'll be giving you a gift when he comes home."

"Please give it to my brother-in-law because I can't look at it right now," said Spencer.

Sam nodded as he passed Hotch the card and walked away while Hotch opened the card and found a folded up piece of paper and passed it to Garcia as he recognized Haley's writing as he started to read the card out loud.

"Mommy is dictating this letter for me because I can't write or spell many words yet. Happy birthday, uncle Spencer. Aside from missing daddy; I miss you, Auntie Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Baby Reid. I'm practicing the magic tricks you taught me and I'll show you my progress when I'm home from my vacation. I hope you have a good birthday even though Sam told me that you're still getting around on crutches. I love you, uncle Spencer. Love Jack," read Hotch as he glanced at the picture that Garcia was holding up for Spencer.

Spencer smiled as he looked at the picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan that Jack drew, "I miss Jack every day, Aaron."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law as they continued to watch the video of Jack, "I can't believe that Jack will be four in 21 days."

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Me too, and it sucks that I won't be getting a birthday hug and kiss from Jack on Friday."

* * *

An hour later Spencer was sitting on the couch with his bad leg stretched out in his brother-in-law's office working on his consults when Hotch who was looking out the window looked at his brother-in-law, "If we get a case today, you'll be staying here with Garcia so you don't miss your first physical therapy session," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he grimaced when he heard a crack of thunder, "I understand."

"You're not going to argue?" asked Hotch.

"I'm not because I'll be getting to go home Clarissa and the kids tonight if you guys have to stay overnight. Plus that means I'll be home on my birthday in two days too," said Spencer.

"I'm hoping that we're home by Friday so we can celebrate your 28th birthday because I'm excited to see the look on your face when you open up your birthday gift from me," said Hotch.

"And if you guys aren't home by then; Clarissa, the kids, and I will celebrate my birthday on Friday evening while we have another celebration when you guys get back," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was watching his brother-in-law watch the thunderstorm that was currently happening from his window when Rossi entered his brother-in-law's office.

"You got a second?" asked Rossi.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Hotch.

Spencer was about to get up with his crutches when Rossi looked at him, "Because of your brother-in-law allowing you to hang out in here you can stay, Reid," said Rossi before looking at Hotch as he continued to make his way towards Hotch, "A case just came in."

"I'll be right there," said Hotch.

"Actually, I need to talk to you. It's on Commack, Long Island," said Rossi.

"That's your home town," said Hotch.

"Yeah. and if it's OK, I'd rather stay behind," said Rossi.

Spencer and Hotch looked at each other with matching frowns on their faces as they thought about Rossi going to be disappointed about having to travel with the team.

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"It was a different life, one I left 30 years ago. I'm in no hurry to go back," said Rossi.

Hotch sighed as he glanced at his brother-in-law before looking at Rossi, "Well... Any other day, I'd say stay," said Hotch before gesturing to his brother-in-law, "Want to tell Dave why he'll have to travel with the team this time?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "I start physical therapy this afternoon and Hotch decided that I can't miss this appointment. I'm sorry that my injury is causing you to go home today, but I promise you that I'll make it up to you."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "You don't have to make it up to me because I blame Patrick Meyers for your injury."

* * *

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law as he finished up briefing, "You already know the drill," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded while Morgan looked at him, "What drill?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan, "I'll be working from here today because I have my first physical therapy appointment this afternoon and Hotch decided that I can't miss my first physical therapy appointment."

"Who's going to drive you to physical therapy?" asked Morgan.

"Clarissa is because she's on maternity leave right now," said Spencer.

"Why is she on maternity leave now?" asked Rossi.

"Ever since finding out that Clarissa's pregnant with twins, she started maternity leave on the day I returned to work. Her boss told her that her job will be waiting for her when she's ready to return to work after Ariel and Caden's births," said Spencer before looking at Garcia, "With remembering how you didn't like having Gideon work with you in your lair after a sky diving incident went wrong for him, I promise you that'll I behave. Clarissa had me bring my wheelchair today so I can be a bit more independent even though I might need some occasional help."

"I don't mind helping you out one bit, Boy Wonder," said Garcia.

* * *

After getting off the phone with JJ, Garcia looked at Spencer, "You're already behaving much better than Gideon did when Hotch grounded him here," said Garcia just as Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture of Bridget and Evan together, "A picture of the kids?" asked Garcia.

"Just Bridget and Evan because Diana is at school," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "Aside from being sad about Bridget being two and Evan being eight days away from turning 16-months-old, I can't believe that Diana will be turning six in December."

"Me too," said Garcia.

Spencer looked at a picture of nearly four-month-old twins Hank and Barbara, "I hope you know that you should cherish Hank and Barbara being as small as they are because they'll eventually be going to school like Diana is."

* * *

A short while later Spencer and Garcia were video chatting with Hotch when Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Isn't my sister suppose to be on her way to take you to physical therapy right now?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa should be here in 30 minutes," said Spencer.

"After physical therapy is over, just go home to Clarissa and the kids for the night," said Hotch.

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"No one knows how you're going to feel after physical therapy. So just go home and have a relaxing evening with the family and ride with Garcia to Quantico in the morning," said Hotch.

"Yes sir," said Spencer before seeing a confused look on Detective Hardesty's face, "Agent Hotchner is my brother-in-law. I'm working from Quantico because of getting shot above the left knee six weeks ago and my doctor cleared me to start physical therapy today."

"Ouch and how old are your kids?" asked Detective Hardesty.

"My oldest daughter Diana will be six in 75 days, my second child Bridget is two, my son Evan will be 16-months-old in eight days, and my wife is 29-weeks pregnant with my third daughter and second son," said Spencer just as Morgan spoke up.

* * *

Over 90 minutes later Spencer was laying on a table at a rehab place that specializes in physical therapy for law enforcement or military members who are injured in the line of duty as his physical therapist introduced him to Spencer and Clarissa, "My name is Andy and its such an honor about being chosen to aid you in your recovery Dr. Reid because I'm a fan of your published work," said Andy.

"Really?" asked Spencer.

Andy nodded, "I was a police officer until I got shot in the knee. I ended up getting a knee replacement on the spot causing my days of working in the field to be done, so I decided to go back to school and become a physical therapist for law enforcement members who have weight-bearing injuries like yours," said Andy before looking at Clarissa, "Dr. Trader's notes stated that you'll be giving birth around the time he estimated that your husband should be walking unassisted again if he applies himself to recover quickly?" asked Andy.

Clarissa nodded, "I'm 29-weeks pregnant with our third daughter and second son."

Anthony whistled.

"I have five kids with my own wife, so you two are brave," said Andy before smiling a bit, "How old are your two daughters and one son?" asked Andy.

"Diana will be six on December 21st, Bridget turned two in August, and Evan will be 16-months-old on the 15th," said Spencer.

"Diana, Bridget, and Evan will be good motivations for you to walk again like your unborn son or daughter, so I hope they can come along to some of your future appointments and cheer you on," said Andy.

Spencer smiled, "They will be coming to future appointments because Diana insisted on being my personal cheerleader," said Spencer before Andy decided to check Spencer's range of motion before he, Spencer, and Clarissa started to work out a recovery plan.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer woke up to his work phone ringing, and a few seconds later Spencer answered his phone, "Reid here," said Spencer groggily.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, but my friend Ray could use your help on a crossword puzzle question," said Rossi.

"I was asleep, but I don't mind helping your friend," said Spencer.

"Here's Ray," said Rossi.

"Crossword question. 10 letters. Crater creator," said Ray.

Spencer quickly thought of it, "10 letters, crater creator. Arctangent."

"Did you get that?" asked Rossi.

"Damn, he's smart," said Ray before hanging up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up again," said Rossi before hanging up.

A few seconds later Spencer fell back asleep.

* * *

The next afternoon Spencer was propped up on his crutches when Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi entered the bullpen, "Welcome back guys," said Spencer before looking at JJ and thought about hearing about what happened to Judge Schuller causing JJ to get showered with blood, "Are you OK?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not OK right now, but I will be when I get home to Will and Henry," said JJ.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "Clarissa and Lucy ordered me to bring you home with me for dinner and I already took care of your consults on your desk."

"Thank you and I'll go home with you because I know not to argue with your wife or my cousin," said Rossi.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "How about you and Dave leave now and because of tomorrow being your birthday, why don't you take tomorrow off to spend the day with Bridget and Evan."

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"Tomorrow is Friday, so you deserve a three-day weekend for your birthday," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan, "I'll see you guys tomorrow when you guys join Clarissa, the kids, my grandparents, aunt, uncle, cousins, and me for Shabbat, cake, and presents tomorrow," said Spencer before he and Rossi left the bullpen.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up to Diana, Bridget, and Evan giving him kisses and as soon as he had his glasses on he smiled at his three children, "What's with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer.

"Happy birthday, daddy," said Diana.

"Happy birthday, daddy," said Bridget.

Nearly 16-month-old Evan looked at his father and signed 'Happy birthday' like his oldest sister taught him.

"I see you learned how to sign "happy birthday", tadpole," grinned Spencer.

Diana looked at her father, "Because of today being a half-day at school today, mommy is allowing me to stay home because of uncle Aaron giving you today off."

"Awesome," said Spencer just as Clarissa appeared in the bedroom.

Clarissa looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "Why don't you three go downstairs and get your shoes on so we can go out for breakfast."

* * *

20 minutes later Clarissa was driving Spencer, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and herself to their favorite diner for breakfast.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer was eating his pancakes, breakfast sausage, and scrambled eggs as he looked at Clarissa who was eating a larger portion of the same breakfast as him, "So what are we going to do today before Shabbat at our house tonight?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned at her father, "Because of it raining today, we're going to the National Aquarium here in D.C."

"Cwush. Swirt," said Evan.

Spencer grinned at Evan, "You want to learn about sea turtles like Crush and Squirt from "Finding Nemo"?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded as his growing brown curly hair bounced a bit, "Yes, Dada."

* * *

Over two hours later, Spencer was sitting in his wheelchair with Evan on his good knee as he smiled at the sight of a wide-eyed Evan watching the sea turtles swim, "Even though you're too young to remember what I'm going to tell you, there are seven species of sea turtles around the world," said Spencer.

Bridget who was holding her big sister's hand turned and looked at her father, "What are the seven species?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at Bridget, "Hawksbill sea turtle, Loggerhead sea turtle, Leatherback sea turtle, Green sea turtle, Olive Ridley sea turtle, Flatback sea turtle, and Kemp's Ridley sea turtle."

Diana looked at her little sister, "Sea turtles can't retract their heads and legs into their shells like regular turtles can."

"What can sea turtles eat?" asked Bridget.

Spencer and Diana exchanged glances as they thought about the word omnivore being on top of their tongue while Diana thought about her father telling her that the man that's going after her uncle Aaron and sent her former aunt and cousin Jack into witness protection was profiled as an omnivore.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "Depending on their species they can eat jellyfish."

"Crabs," said Diana.

"Mollusks," said Spencer.

"Seaweed," said Diana.

"Algae," said Spencer.

"Snails," said Diana.

"And sponges," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her father, "What's the scientific name for the sea turtle?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Chelonioidea."

Diana looked at her little brother and little sister, "Sea turtles are either labeled endangered or threatened because of bad men and women poaching their eggs, light pollution on the beach affecting baby sea turtles that just hatched, and abandoned fishing nets can cause sea turtles to get tangled in them."

Bridget looked at her father, "Can you pwease put the bad people who hurt sea turtles in a long timeout, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled and shook his head, "I wish I can do that, Cricket, but it's my not my job to arrest people who hurt animals."

Diana looked at her little sister, "When it comes to your fascination with ocean species, you can always study to become a marine veterinarian or marine biologist and work at places like SeaWorld."

Bridget nodded, "OK," said Bridget before looking at her parents, "Can we pwease go to SeaWorld right now?" asked Bridget.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other before Spencer looked at Bridget, "Not today because there are three SeaWorlds that are stationed in either San Diego, California, San Antonio, Texas, and Orlando Florida."

"Can we pwease go to one of the three SeaWorlds someday?" asked Bridget.

Clarissa smiled at Diana and Bridget, "We can go to one of the three SeaWorlds someday," said Clarissa as she exchanged glances with her husband about needing to talk later.

Spencer who realized what his wife was thinking about nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Clarissa looked at her husband as she helped her husband with his at-home physical therapy exercises, "Because of how helpful Diana and Bridget have been during the past six weeks, we must reward the girls with a trip to Walt Disney World and SeaWorld in Orlando next summer," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "If we book the tickets now and talk to our bosses about taking this vacation time around Bridget's 3rd birthday, we can surprise the trip to the girls on Christmas Day."

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "Having this vacation happen around Bridget's 3rd birthday is perfect because Evan will be two and Ariel and Caden will be seven-months-old when we go on this trip, Spence," said Clarissa as she grabbed her laptop off the coffee table, "Let's book these tickets now and we order t-shirts or Mickey Mouse hats to give the girls on Christmas Day and tell them that we're going to Walt Disney World and SeaWorld around Bridget's birthday."

"Instead of booking plane tickets, we should probably drive ourselves to Florida because we would need to invite Lucy and Anthony on this trip so they can help us out with the kids while we would have strollers, car seats, and booster seats to bring with us too," said Spencer.

"Good thinking, Spence," said Clarissa as she typed her password into her computer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were booking tickets for Walt Disney World and Sea World and booking hotel suites before they emailed their respective bosses about booking a trip to Florida who quickly responded about granting their week-long vacation to Florida causing Spencer and Clarissa to quickly order t-shirts and Mickey Mouse hats online.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer who already opened up birthday gifts from Clarissa, his children, his grandparents, aunt Mary, uncle Joe, Maeve, Jacob and his family, and his teammates before Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I asked for your gift to be opened last because I believe that this gift will be your favorite," said Hotch.

A few seconds later Spencer opened up a small box and his eyes went wide when he saw two round trip first-class plane tickets, a pamphlet for a hotel, gift certificates for a restaurant, and two tickets to attend Dr. James Fallon's lecture in about a month as he looked at his brother-in-law, "You got me tickets to attend Dr. Fallon's guest lecture next month?" asked Spencer excitably.

Hotch nodded, "You mentioned that you always wanted to attend Dr. Fallon's lecture and he called me about one of your recent papers and invited you to his lecture."

"Out of you and Sean, you are definitely my favorite brother-in-law because you know me well," said Spencer before he examined the second plane ticket and noticed Clarissa's name on it causing him to quickly do the math and look at his wife.

"You'll be almost 35-weeks pregnant when we go on this trip and your doctor told you no flying after the 32nd week of this pregnancy," said Spencer.

"I know. Dr. Larson already gave me permission to go on this trip with you as long as I use a wheelchair at both airports, get the babies checked both times after we land, and I take it easy during that trip," said Clarissa before smiling a bit, "Consider this trip as a way to celebrate our seventh wedding anniversary a few weeks early because I'll be 37-weeks pregnant when we celebrate our wedding anniversary."

Spencer stood up with his crutches and made his way towards his brother-in-law, "It's going to be hard to hug you because of my crutches, Aaron."

Hotch chuckled as he stood up and pulled his brother-in-law into a gentle hug, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

* * *

 _A/N: No birthday sex for Spencer this time because of his knee and Clarissa being 29-weeks pregnant with twins. When it comes to SeaWorld and Walt Disney World, I never been to Disneyland or Walt Disney World, but I've only been to the SeaWorld in San Antonio, Texas during August of 2003 when I was nine-years-old. So its going to be interesting to write the chapter or chapters about this big family vacation that will happen._


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

 _A/N: Shout out to mirajanewolf46, criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, fishtrek, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing chapter 83._

 _I'm officially back from my hiatus! Surgery was very successful this time and I'm recovering very well for someone who had open abdominal surgery 23 days ago. So thank you everyone who offered to pray for my recovery. I posted a Spencer/Lila Archer story called_ _ **Spencer's Done**_ _which deals with the aftermath of season 14's finale and season 15 won't exist, so please check it out and read it._

 _Clarissa is 30-weeks pregnant in this chapter and Tamera Barnes doesn't get involved with Morgan at all in this universe because saw his wedding band when Morgan first interviewed her._

* * *

Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were eating dinner when Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Are you looking forward to having your early birthday slumber party on Halloween?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as she thought about her parents asking her if it would be OK to bump up her birthday slumber party to October 31st because of Ariel and Caden might be home from the hospital by then and they didn't want Ariel and Caden to ruin her birthday party, "I am, daddy."

"With Halloween being 18 days away, have you thought about this year's costume theme for us?" asked Spencer.

Diana tilted her head and thought about all the comic books that she's been reading with her father and looked at her father, "Can you please be Superman because of you being a real-life superhero without all the supernatural powers, daddy?" said Diana.

Spencer grinned, "I'll be Superman for you."

Diana looked at her mother, "Can you be Superman's wife Lois Lane?" asked Diana.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about the maternity skirts and blouses that she recently bought to accommodate her growing stomach, "I can."

Anthony looked at the nearly six-year-old girl who was becoming like a granddaughter for him the past two months, "What will you be, Diana?" asked Anthony.

"I'll be Wonder Woman because her civilian name is Diana like mine," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Good choice."

"Would you like Bridget to be Supergirl while Evan is Superboy?" asked Clarissa.

"I was going to suggest that Bridget be Supergirl while Evan is Superboy," said Diana.

"Since we figured out Halloween costumes, have you finalized who you want to attend your early birthday slumber party?" asked Spencer.

"Courtney, Aria, Hannah, Allison, and my cousins Savannah and Abigail," said Diana.

"Are you sure that you want to include your cousins in your festivities?" asked Spencer.

"I believe that it would be polite of me to invite Savannah and Abigail despite Savannah being eight and Abigail being nine because they're my newly found cousins and I'm still getting to know them," said Diana.

"That's very sweet of you, Diana," said Clarissa.

"If I see Jordan Todd at Quantico tomorrow, I'll let her know that you invited Allison to your early birthday slumber party," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Can we please watch "Aristocats" tonight?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa grinned at the thought of watching one of the classic Disney movies from their childhood that they bought on DVD over a year ago.

"We sure can," said Clarissa just as Evan started laughing causing Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Lucy, and Anthony to turn their heads to Evan who had his bowl of goulash over his head while sauce, vegetables, and macaroni noodles dribbled down his ear length curly brown hair.

"Evan silly," said Bridget.

Diana looked at her little sister, "He sure is."

"Before we even sit down to watch "The Aristocats", we're definitely going to be bathing you guys while mommy and I take showers before we even start watching "The Aristocats"," said Spencer.

Evan turned his head and glared at his father, "No bat."

Spencer looked at his wife who was giggling, "It seems like Evan gave us his first "Hotchner glare"."

Clarissa nodded, "I know and I can't wait for Aaron to find out," said Clarissa as she grabbed her phone and looked at Evan, "You'll be getting a bath."

Evan glared at his mother who quickly took a picture of her soon to be oldest son, "No."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though Evan is turning 16-months-old in two days, I wonder if the terrible twos are starting early for Evan?" asked Clarissa.

"Maybe," said Spencer.

* * *

45 minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were in the living cuddling as they watched "The Aristocats" and laughed as six-year-old Merton walked into the room and turned his head and looked at the TV and started meowing at the sight of four cats on TV.

* * *

After the movie was over and the kids were tucked in bed, Clarissa looked at her husband as she helped him get positioned into bed, "Aside from "The Little Mermaid" and "Cinderella", "The Aristocats" was always one of my favorite Disney movies when I was a kid," said Clarissa.

"I always liked "Babar", but "The Aristocats" was a close second because I always wanted a cat despite uncle Gordon being allergic," said Spencer.

"I always wanted a cat too, but mom was allergic too," said Clarissa.

"I'm glad that Bridget and Evan are at the ages where they have the attention span to watch Disney movies," said Spencer.

"Me too," said Clarissa before giggling at the memory of Spencer and Diana singing "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" together, "and Bridget and Evan were right about you and Diana being silly when it came to mimicking the singing voices when "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" was playing."

Spencer smirked, "I believe that your silly while you belt out Bon Jovi, Cyndi Lauper, Siouxsie and the Banshees, and songs from "Grease" and "Grease 2"."

Clarissa gave her 'Hotchner glare' to her husband, "Just for that comment, aside from planning that we go to one of our favorite bars for karaoke night and we sing "You're the One That I Want" together for a future date night when I'm no longer pregnant, we're going to sing "You're the One that I Want" together at Aaron's and Emily's wedding reception in May."

* * *

The next morning Spencer was exiting one of the lecture halls at the academy with Rossi when Jordan Todd approached them.

"That was a great lecture," said Jordan.

"Thank you," said Spencer and Rossi in unison.

Jordan looked at Spencer's left leg that wasn't touching the floor, "Allison said that Diana told her that you already started physical therapy."

Spencer nodded, "I have and I have another physical therapy session this afternoon."

"Good luck," said Jordan.

"Speaking of Diana, she told me that she's hoping that Allison can attend her early birthday slumber party on the 31st," said Spencer.

Jordan grinned, "Gavin is already sleeping over at a friend's house that night, so you definitely have my permission for Allison to sleepover at your house because my husband and I can have a date night without our five-year-old twins at home," said Jordan just as JJ approached them.

"We have a case in Southeast D.C., so we have to get going to the crime scene," said JJ.

Jordan looked at Spencer, Rossi, and JJ, "Good luck and stay safe," said Jordan before walking away.

"I'm coming with?" asked Spencer.

JJ nodded, "Hotch told me that you got cleared by your doctor to visit crime scenes, so let's get going."

A few minutes later Spencer was getting into the front seat of the SUV that already had Morgan in the driver's seat while his brother-in-law spotted him.

"You good?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer as he accepted his crutches from his brother-in-law before his brother-in-law shut the front passenger door for him.

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the edge of a table massaging his healing knee as he listened to JJ talk about past vandalized scenes as she showed pictures of the crime scenes.

"September 3rd, 15 luxury cars had their windows smashed. September 14th, a new upscale clothing boutique was vandalized. September 24th, two different restaurants, both catering to a wealthy clientele, had their front windows smashed and their interiors torn apart, and finally, October 1st, a newly renovated townhome was ransacked before the family could move in," said JJ.

"So they went from attacking public property to a private residence, but no victim," said Emily.

Hotch who had taken the remote from JJ looked at his teammates, "The question is, what makes them move from that...to this?" asked Hotch as he showed the latest crime scene pictures.

"The vandalism targets were all symbols of the neighborhood's changing makeup and economy. Maybe there's something specific about these victims that set the unsubs off," said Morgan.

"I've spoken to the victims' family members. They've agreed to come in and help however they can," said JJ.

Hotch looked at Garcia, "Garcia, check social networking sites. See if these unsubs have coordinated these attacks online.".

Garcia nodded, "If they dare tweet, I shall flush them out like a bird dog, sir."

Spencer noticed something on the map that was pinned up on the bulletin board causing him to start the process of standing up with the aid of his crutches.

"We need to be asking how these unsubs manage to not stand out in this neighborhood," said Rossi.

Spencer started to swing himself towards the bulletin board, "Each of these crime scene locations are a representation of new wealth and status, but the area surrounding the crime scenes are still populated by long-time residents who are slowly being pushed out."

"That's a lot of disenfranchised people who are all part of the neighborhood makeup," said Morgan as he watched Spencer make his way back to his original spot, "Most likely these unsubs don't stand out because they're probably local themselves."

"I don't know. I'm with Rossi. I mean, anger I get, but this much violence? We're looking at at least three men with an incredible amount of rage. Where do you hide that?" asked Emily.

Hotch looked at the clock before looking at Spencer, "When is Clarissa picking you up for physical therapy?" asked Hotch.

"Clarissa should be here in 20 minutes because she wants to go out for an early lunch before my appointment at 1," said Spencer.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off after therapy and spend the afternoon with my sister, Bridget, and Evan until Diana gets out of school," said Hotch.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed, "What about the case?" asked Spencer.

Hotch pointed to Spencer's knee, "Your knee is more important right now and you can easily work from home if we need you before tomorrow."

"OK," said Spencer.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was settling himself into the front seat of Clarissa's minivan when he heard two familiar voices from the backseat.

"Hi daddy," said Bridget.

"Hi, Dada," said Evan.

Spencer turned his head and grinned at Bridget and Evan, "You two decided to join mommy and me for my physical therapy session?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Bridget.

"Yes, Dada," said Evan.

Bridget looked at her mother, "I hungy."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "I was thinking about going to McDonald's because I'm craving their milkshakes and chicken nuggets."

Spencer smiled as he shook his head, "Wherever you want to go works for me."

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer smiled as Andy approached him, Clarissa, Bridget, and Evan, "Good afternoon, Andy," said Spencer.

"Good afternoon Spencer and Clarissa," said Andy before smiling at Bridget and Evan who were holding their mother's hands, "My name is Andy, and you two must be Bridget and Evan."

Bridget nodded, "I Bridget," said Bridget as she pronounced Bridget correctly.

Evan nodded, "I Van."

Bridget looked at Andy, "Diana at school."

"I figured that because my kids are currently at school right now too," said Andy.

"You'll meet Diana soon because one of my upcoming physical therapy sessions is scheduled on a day that Diana has a half-day at school," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Diana did have a half-day on my birthday last Friday and she got to miss school that day because our bosses gave us my birthday off."

"We got to see sharks and turtles on daddy's birfday," said Bridget.

Andy smiled just as he started to lead Spencer, Clarissa, Bridget, and Evan to the large room where an exam table was ready for Spencer, "You did?" asked Andy.

Bridget nodded as Andy thought about Spencer and Clarissa telling him that Bridget was turning out to be a genius like Spencer and her big sister Diana, "How about you tell me about what you learned about sharks and turtles while your daddy changes into the shorts I told him to bring."

"OK," grinned Bridget.

As soon as Spencer headed towards a room where he could change into some shorts, Bridget started to shyly tell Andy a few facts she learned about sea turtles before Spencer came out of the room and sat down on the table and allowed Andy to start checking the range of motion in his bad knee, "I see that you've been doing the stretches I showed you to do because your range of motion is better than Monday."

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa is strict about me doing my exercises in the mornings and evenings while my brother-in-law makes sure I do my stretches at the office."

"Good," said Andy.

"Can daddy carry me yet?" asked Bridget as she worked her eyes on Andy while pouting.

Anthony smiled a bit at Bridget's cuteness before shaking his head a bit, "It's going to be a couple of weeks before your daddy can carry you or your siblings, sweetie."

The nearly 16-month-old toddler tilted his head and looked at Andy, "Why?" asked Evan.

Andy looked at the two toddlers who had the same eyes as their father, "Your daddy has to master walking around the room while bearing weight on his left leg for a few weeks first before I can see if he can handle walking with one crutch."

"Then can daddy carry me?" asked Bridget.

"I'll have your daddy carry you two one at a time first in front of me before I give him the OK to carry one of you," said Andy.

Spencer looked at his two current youngest children, "As soon as I'm walking around with no crutches or a cane and Andy gives me permission, I'll carry both of you at the same time because my goal is to be walking unassisted by the time Ariel and Caden are born."

"OK," said Bridget and Evan in unison before they watched Andy massage Spencer's knee for a bit.

* * *

Two mornings later Clarissa shook her head as she looked at the cover page of The Washington Chronicle and saw the headline about a riot in Dupont Circle where Spencer likes to go play chess, "I wonder if any of the teenagers involved with this are from our church or synagogue?" asked Clarissa.

"I don't know yet," said Spencer.

Diana who was pouring maple syrup on her pancakes looked at her father, "If you weren't injured, would you have been there last night to arrest everyone involved?" asked Diana.

"I most likely would," said Spencer.

"If any of the teenagers from our church or synagogue are involved with vandalizing Dupont Circle, there's no way I'm letting them around Diana, Bridget, Evan and eventually Ariel and Caden anymore because they're not setting a good example for the younger children," said Clarissa firmly before groaning as she felt Ariel and Caden kick multiple times, "Alyssa was right that feeling twins kick is much worse than one baby," grumbled Clarissa as she got up and hurried to the first floor bathroom.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer entered his house on his crutches to find Clarissa sitting on the couch watching the news causing him to look at his wife.

"Why are you still up?" asked Spencer as he quickly locked up his revolver in its safe before he made his way to the couch and slowly sat down next to Clarissa.

Clarissa rubbed her 30-week pregnant stomach, "Ariel and Caden were kicking a lot and messing with my bladder, so when I saw your text about JJ giving you a ride home I decided to wait up for you so I can spot you up the stairs."

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about his wife insisting that someone always spots him when he goes up and down the stairs since he refused to have a stairlift installed in his house, "I appreciate you waiting up for me then," said Spencer before he focused on the news story about the riot in Dupont Circle for a minute, "When Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden become teenagers I hope that we enforce strict curfews and monitor their cell phone and internet usage so we can make sure that they don't participate in any riots like the one my teammates had to deal with yesterday."

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "I second that because having teenagers who get in trouble with the law would affect yours and Aaron's reputations. When it comes to that riot in Dupont Circle, did of the teenagers from our church or synagog participate in that riot?" asked Clarissa.

"None of them were," said Spencer.

"Good," said Clarissa before yawning, "We should get some sleep because the kids already voted on tomorrow's family fun day."

Spencer smiled as he thought about the next day being Saturday and having the weekend off, "What activity did Diana, Bridget, and Evan vote on us doing tomorrow?" asked Spencer.

"Diana, Bridget, and Evan wants to go to the zoo tomorrow and I invited Mary and Savannah to join us," said Clarissa.

"Even though you're going to force me to use my wheelchair at the zoo, I'm in on going to the zoo with you, Mary, the kids, and Savannah tomorrow," said Spencer.

"The kids will be excited when they find out that you're able to join us tomorrow," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Spencer just as Evan's voice sounded through the baby monitor.

"Mama?" asked Evan.

"We might as well see what he wants before you shower and we get in bed," said Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa were slowly standing up before Clarissa looked at her husband who situated his crutches underneath his armpits, "You good?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Two minutes later Clarissa was opening up the door of Evan's nursery and turned on the light to find a naked Evan standing outside his crib.

"Evan Aaron Reid, how did you get out your crib and why are you naked?" asked Spencer.

"I go poo poo," said Evan as he pointed at his diaper on the floor before pointing at the wall.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at the wall that Evan pointed at causing their eyes to go wide at the sight of feces smeared all over the lower part of the wall and feces-covered Evan's hands as the smell of feces reached their noses.

"Oh my gosh," said Clarissa.

Spencer wrinkled his nose and looked at Clarissa, "Even though Evan just turned 16-months-old yesterday, terrible twos definitely started eight months early."

Clarissa nodded, "When it comes to him glaring, saying no to baths and naps, and now he's starting to create big messes for us to clean up," said Clarissa as she rubbed her 30-week baby bump, "Do you regret getting me pregnant again before Bridget turns three and Evan turns two?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"We might as well wake Lucy up so she can help us clean up this mess while you and Evan get into the shower," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Evan were in the shower together while Lucy cleaned up Evan's mess and after Spencer and Evan were in their pajamas, Spencer read Evan a book in Evan's rocking chair. When Evan was asleep, Clarissa placed a sleeping Evan in his crib before she and her husband headed to bed as they talked about the possibility of starting to potty train Evan soon.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that I got everyone smiling and laughing at Evan's antics in this chapter._


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek for being the 500th reviewer of this story, and also a shout out to Fairy Princess Yuugi, criminalmindsrocks, mirajanewolf46, msladyaries08, Astrahan, and EJ Morgan for reviewing chapter 84.

 _When it comes to this story having over 500 reviews, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review because getting reviews get me to smile while inspiring me to write faster._

 _I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the scene of Spencer and Clarissa finding out that Evan smeared his feces on the wall in his nursery. Even though Diana, Bridget, and Evan are usually well behaved and well mannered children, they do have their moments of misbehaving._

 _I just found out that Luke Perry who played Benjamin Cyrus during the episode Minimal Loss died from a stroke today, so rest in peace Luke Perry._

 **Warning: One of the Reid children does choke on food in this chapter while another child chokes on food behind the scenes.**

* * *

Clarissa was grabbing a bag of grapes from the fridge only for Bridget to quickly open up the bag and took a grape, "Bridget, let daddy and I cut the grape before you eat it," said Clarissa.

Bridget giggled as she quickly popped the grape into her mouth and accidentally swallowed it before she could chew it. A few seconds later Bridget's face started to turn red as she started to choke.

"Is Bridget having an asthma attack?" asked Diana as tears started to fall down her face.

Spencer quickly wheeled his wheelchair to Bridget and turned the toddler so her back could be facing him as he wrapped his arms below Bridget's ribs and started thrust it five times with his hands while Clarissa quickly comforted Diana and Evan who were crying in fear as they watched the grape come out of Bridget's mouth while Bridget started to cry.

"Thank you, Spence," said Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Spencer who was pulling Bridget onto his lap hugged the two-year-old girl, "You're going to be OK, Bridget."

Diana who was already calmed down, looked at her father as she removed her glasses and wiped her tears, "What did you just do to get that grape out of Bridget's throat, daddy?" asked Diana.

"What I just did to get Bridget to stop choking was the Heimlich maneuver. The Heimlich maneuver involves you thrusting the choking person's abdomen five times in intervals until whatever is lodged in a choking person's throat to come out," said Spencer before looking at Bridget who had calmed down a bit, "When it comes to what just happened to you, are you not going to steal a grape that isn't cut up into small pieces anymore?" asked Spencer in a soft and yet stern voice.

Bridget nodded, "Yes, daddy. I sorry, daddy."

"It's OK, Cricket," said Spencer.

Diana tilted her head and looked at her parents, "With watching the Heimlich maneuver be performed on Bridget to save her life, can you two please teach me how to do the Heimlich maneuver and CPR?" asked Diana as she pronounced Heimlich maneuver perfectly both times.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances.

"It wouldn't hurt to teach Diana just in case something happens to her siblings when no adult is nearby and she's the only one nearby," said Spencer quietly.

Clarissa nodded, "Since we both had to learn the Heimlich maneuver and CPR for our jobs while getting re-certified every couple of years, I agree that we should teach Diana, Spence," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "Why don't you go grab one of your giant teddy bears that we can use as a dummy for the Heimlich maneuver and CPR on."

"Yes, ma'am," said Diana as she looked at her father, "Do you need me to grab you anything while I'm upstairs, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I'm fine, Diana," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were teaching Diana how to do the Heimlich maneuver and CPR with one of Diana's giant teddy bears.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was checking out a blog that his friend Howard Walowitz from his MIT days told him to check out when Morgan looked at him.

"Reid, what did I miss?" asked Morgan.

Spencer used his good leg to turn his office chair around and looked at Morgan, "Oh, man, you're not gonna believe this. Some moron just posted a blog called "What Would Carl Sagan Do?"," said Spencer dryly.

Morgan inwardly shook his head as he looked at his phone, "No, Reid, the case."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "What's the case? What are you talking about?" asked Spencer.

"These emails from Hotch. "take a look at this, " "new case to review."," read Morgan.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Emails from Hotch? I didn't get any emails from Hotch, did I?" asked Spencer as he quickly checked his email and saw nothing from his brother-in-law, "Nothing," said Spencer before Morgan hurried towards Hotch's office.

A few seconds later Spencer was sending Clarissa a quick text message before he grabbed his crutches and got himself situated on his crutches before he quickly hobbled to the stairs and slowly climbed up them just as Hotch and Morgan exited Hotch's office and Hotch looked at his brother-in-law.

"I was just about to come and see if you needed any help up the stairs," said Hotch.

"I managed fine while knowing that everyone else in the bullpen kept an eye on me," said Spencer.

* * *

After briefing on the jet, Spencer's personal cell phone rang causing his eyebrows to furrow when he saw that it was Clarissa calling him causing him to answer the phone.

"Are you, the babies, and the kids OK?" asked Spencer.

"We're all OK, but I just got an interesting phone call from Diana's principal that I couldn't hold back from telling you about until you call to hear about Diana's day at school," said Clarissa.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that Diana is supposed to eat lunch with her former classmates from kindergarten while her third-grade classmates are at gym class as part of the school's way to make sure that Diana interacts with kids her own age instead of spending all day with her third-grade classmates, "Is Diana OK?" asked Spencer.

"She is and so is her friend Hannah," said Clarissa.

Spencer thought about the newly turned six-year-old girl that was in the same preschool class while Diana was currently in the same class as Hannah's big sister Mackenzie while they all go to the same synagogue, "What happened to Diana and friend Hannah?" asked Spencer.

"Diana was eating lunch with her friends when Hannah forgot to chew her meatball and started to choke on it. Before a cafeteria monitor could rush over, Diana who was sitting next to Hannah started doing the Heimlich maneuver on Hannah and got the meatball out before a teacher could assist," said Clarissa proudly.

Spencer smiled, "That's my bumblebee for taking the lesson we gave her seriously yesterday."

"Because of Diana's quick thinking, Principal Wilke wants our blessing to get Diana a $100 gift card for Barnes and Noble to reward her for her quick thinking to save a friend's life," said Clarissa.

"Principal Wilke definitely has my blessing and what can we do to reward Diana ourselves?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe we should let her invite two more friends to her early birthday slumber party next week Saturday?" asked Clarissa.

"I approve your idea on allowing Diana to invite two more friends to her slumber party because she insisted on inviting Abigail and Savannah to her party instead of two more friends her own age," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I'll be landing soon, and I promise you that I'll call as soon as Diana gets out of school for I can praise her for her actions."

"Please follow Aaron's orders and do your physical therapy exercises," said Clarissa.

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer.

"I love you," said Clarissa.

"I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

Aaron looked at his brother-in-law, "What did Diana do that will cause her to be rewarded with inviting two more friends to her slumber party next week?" asked Hotch.

"You guys know that because of Diana's classmates having gym class when her former preschool classmates are eating lunch, the school decided that Diana will eat lunch with her former classmates from preschool while her classmates are in gym?" asked Spencer.

Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi nodded.

"Its part of Washington International School's way of making sure that Diana interacts with kids her own age," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Diana was eating lunch with her friends when one of her best friends started choking on her lunch. Diana quickly took action by performing the Heimlich maneuver on her friend before a staff member could come and do the Heimlich maneuver."

"When did my niece learn the Heimlich maneuver?" asked Hotch.

"Yesterday Bridget swiped a grape that wasn't cut up for her and ended up choking on it. I ended up doing the Heimlich maneuver on Bridget in front of Diana and Evan. After I explained the Heimlich maneuver to Diana, Diana ended up insisting on being taught on how to do the Heimlich maneuver just in case any of her siblings choke on anything when an adult isn't around. So Clarissa and I gave in and taught Diana the Heimlich maneuver and CPR on one of her giant teddy bears" said Spencer.

"Is Bridget OK now?" asked Hotch.

"Bridget's fine and Clarissa and I believe that she learned her lesson about eating food that isn't cut up for her," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "So because of Diana's quick thinking, Principal Wilke is going to get Diana a $100 gift card for Barnes and Noble while Clarissa and I will let Diana invite two more friends to her early birthday slumber party next week Saturday."

Hotch thought about the two trundle beds that were in Diana's and Bridget's room that Spencer and Clarissa bought so Diana's friends would never have to sleep on the floor when Diana has a slumber party, "What's going to happen to Bridget during Diana's slumber party?" asked Hotch.

"Bridget and Evan will be sleeping over at my godmother's house," said Spencer.

Hotch and Emily exchanged glances before Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Emily and I would be glad to take in Bridget and Evan too."

"Alex wants to spend time with Bridget and Evan, so how about you two take in Bridget and Evan the next time Diana has a slumber party," said Spencer.

"What about Ariel and Caden if the next slumber party that Diana has is after my newest niece and nephew are born?" asked Hotch.

"Only if they're old enough to be away from Clarissa for a night," said Spencer.

* * *

After visiting the dumpsite, Emily looked at Spencer as they headed to the police department, "Speaking of diapers, will Evan start potty training soon so you and Clarissa only have to deal with two babies in diapers after the twins are born?" asked Emily.

"Clarissa and I are already talking about potty training Evan soon because of him already removing his diaper when its wet or full of feces and smearing his feces on his bedroom wall on Friday," said Spencer.

Emily laughed, "When it comes to Evan starting the terrible twos eight months early, do you regret getting Clarissa pregnant with babies four and five this soon?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head and pointed at his knee, "Clarissa and I don't regret conceiving babies four and five because Ariel and Caden are huge motivations for me to push myself through physical therapy."

"How is physical therapy going?" asked Emily.

"With the progress, I'm making, my doctor and physical therapist believe that I'm going to be ready to bear weight on my left leg with the aid of crutches and a brace next week," said Spencer.

"That's great," said Emily.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was sitting at the conference table with JJ and Rossi as he listened to Garcia talk about adoption agencies on the phone.

"OK, know this- most adoption folks are like the nicest, most dedicated people in the world. There are, however, one or two skeezy ones," said Garcia.

Spencer removed his hand from his chin so Garcia could easily hear him, "How skeezy?" asked Spencer.

"Super skeezy. I've got a spreadsheet from one of them expecting compensation for the baby I'm having," said Garcia just as Morgan joined them with a cup of coffee.

"Something you want to tell me, Penelope?" asked Morgan.

Spencer JJ, Emily, and Rossi all turned their heads and looked at Morgan and wondered if Morgan and Garcia were expecting again.

"I'm not expecting another Baby Morgan right now, and that's the sad part, my prince. As much as I love Hank and Barbara, the genetically perfect offspring of Penelope Garcia-Morgan and Derek Morgan wouldn't fetch top dollar," said Garcia sadly as Emily joined them.

"Who does?" asked JJ.

"White babies are in higher demand than minorities. Boys are more popular than girls, at least this year, anyway. And then there's the Swedish supermodel rule," said Garcia.

"The what?" asked a confused Emily.

"If I were to deliver a blond-haired, blue-eyed bundle of joy, I'd be set for life. I would," said Garcia.

Spencer and JJ exchanged glances as Spencer thought about his niece Savannah having blonde hair and blue eyes while JJ thought about Henry having blonde hair and blue eyes like her.

"Garcia, did the baby's DNA turn up in New Mexico's adoption records?" asked Hotch.

"No. There are no hits on her profile. And it is a her, by the way," said Garcia.

"This unsub could still be selling babies, just not through the system," said Rossi.

"That's gonna make him a lot harder to catch," said Spencer tiredly.

Hotch took in the sight of his tired agents and thought about the current time in Washington D.C., "All right. It's late. Let's get some rest. We'll hit this fresh in the morning."

"Garcia out," said Garcia before hanging up.

Emily who was the closest to Spencer's crutches quickly picked up Spencer's crutches and straightened them up while Spencer used the chair he was sitting in to help himself stand up before he placed the crutches underneath his armpits and started to follow his female teammates on his crutches.

* * *

After Hotch helped his brother-in-law get in and out of the shower and Hotch took a shower himself, Hotch looked at his brother-in-law who was going through his copies of the case files, "When it comes to Diana and Bridget being perfect mixtures of you and my sister and Evan being a clone of you, are you wondering about who Ariel and Caden will look like more?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I'm wondering about who the twins will look like more almost all the time. One of the twins could inherit my brown hair while the other twin could inherit either yours and Clarissa's nearly black hair, auburn hair like my grandma Lydia had, and blonde hair like my mom, uncle Gordon, and Sean. When it comes to eyes, one of them could end up with either Clarissa's and Sean's blue eyes, my eyes, grandma Lydia's blue eyes, and even your brown eyes."

Hotch's lips twitched up a bit as he thought about Spencer's long lost family that Spencer tracked down after the last case in Spencer's hometown, "Have you talked about this with your Aunt Mary or cousin Maeve about this already?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I have, but I don't care about who they end up looking like more as long as they're born healthy."

Hotch nodded in agreement before looking at the clock, "Do you need anything like water or something from the vending machine before I get some sleep?" asked Hotch.

"Some water would be great please, and I'm sorry that you have to be what Diana calls my personal servant tonight," said Spencer.

Hotch's lips twitched up a bit as he thought about the times he watched Diana and Bridget wait on their father the past two months, "It's OK, Spencer. Everyone prefers to fetch you anything you need so you don't hurt yourself while trying to do everything yourself," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "Besides, you already told me that your doctor and physical therapist believes that you'll be ready to bear weight on your left leg next week which is very good in my book because you'll be getting one step closer to walking again unassisted."

Spencer nodded, "If I'm able to bear weight on my left leg next week, I know that the kids will be happy about me being one step closer to getting to carry them around again."

"They will be," said Hotch before he got up to fetch his brother-in-law a bottle of water while deciding to buy his brother-in-law a bag of pretzels.

* * *

After arriving in Phoenix, Arizona and helping Emily and Rossi give the profile, Spencer was propped up on his crutches as he worked on his geographical profile when Rossi joined him.

"What's this?" asked Rossi.

"It's the pattern I've been looking for," said Spencer as he pivoted himself on his crutches so he could make eye contact with Rossi, "The unsubs hid their tracks with the mothers, but they weren't so careful with the abandoned babies."

"Did you find more children?" asked Rossi.

"DNA-wise, no, but deductively, yes," said Spencer before pointing at the files that he asked Emily who offered to be his personal assistant to get for him, "I gathered all the records for all infants who entered into foster care in a two-week window following each mother's death. Then I narrowed it down to babies that were abandoned at churches. This is where the guesswork begins. Monica's Winmar's daughter was abandoned at a Presbyterian church. Let's assume the unsub, or the wife at least, is Presbyterian. That means all other unwanted children are gonna be left at the same denomination, right?" asked Spencer as he hobbled a bit to get closer to his geographical profile as he reached with the marker that was already in his hand and started to draw a triangle on the map, "That narrows it down to three babies left at three different Presbyterian churches all within this 20-mile radius. This is where they live," said Spencer as he pointed at the neighborhoods that are in the comfort zone he created.

Rossi who was quickly going through the files looked up at Spencer, "These kids you deduced to- Have you looked at their files?" asked Rossi.

"No. Right now I've only been tracking churches. Why?" asked Spencer.

"Because you just uncovered another pattern," said Rossi.

"What pattern?" asked Spencer.

"They're keeping the boys while abandoning the girls at churches," said Rossi.

Spencer quickly thought about Diana, Bridget, and his unborn daughter while he looked at Rossi, "Even though I'm happy that I have a son and another son on the way, I love Diana, Bridget, and even Ariel so much that I wouldn't have the heart to put them up for adoption if we weren't happy about having a daughter instead of a son."

Rossi nodded as he thought about the times he watched Spencer interact with Diana and Bridget, "I know," said Rossi before thinking about the twins that Clarissa's currently 31-weeks pregnant with, "When it comes to Diana and Bridget having you wrapped around their fingers, do you hope that Ariel has you wrapped around her little finger when she's born too?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "I hope and Clarissa hopes that Caden has her wrapped around his finger like Evan does."

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer quietly hobbled into Diana's and Bridget's bedroom on his crutches and smiled at the sight of his daughters sleeping peacefully in their trundle beds. A few seconds later Spencer hobbled towards Diana's bed and sat down on it while not caring that Diana woke up as she felt her bed sink down. As soon as Diana had her glasses on, she grinned when she realized that her father was home.

"Your home, daddy," said Diana.

"Just got home five minutes ago, bumblebee," said Spencer just as Bridget woke up in her own bed and grinned when she realized that her daddy was home.

"Daddy," said Bridget as she scrambled out of bed and climbed into her big sister's bed and gently hugged her father, "I miss you, daddy."

"Daddy missed you two girls, Evan, mommy, and Ariel and Caden too," said Spencer.

Diana thought about her nearly seven-year-old Maine Coon cat and four-year-old Bichon Frise dog, "Merton and Daisy too?" asked Diana.

Spencer softly chuckled, "I missed Merton and Daisy too," said Spencer before looking at Diana's alarm clock, "You two girls need to go back to bed because it's 1 AM and you two girls need more sleep."

Bridget looked at her daddy, "I need to go potty."

Diana looked at her little sister, "I'll take you because I have to go too, and when we're done you can sleep with me, Bridget."

Spencer smiled at Diana, "That's very nice of you, Diana," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "When it comes to finding out that you saved Hannah's life by doing the Heimlich maneuver at school, mommy and I decided to allow you invite two more friends to your slumber party next week Saturday, we're going to go out for breakfast before school today."

Diana grinned at the idea of getting to invite two more friends to her early birthday slumber party, "Can we please go to IHOP?" asked Diana.

"We're going to IHOP," said Spencer.

"Yay!" cheered Diana and Bridget.

"Now let's go use the bathroom and get back into bed because you two girls and myself need more sleep," said Spencer in a soft and yet stern voice.

"Yes sir," said Diana and Bridget as they got out of Diana's bed.

A few minutes later Spencer was tucking Diana and Bridget into Diana's bed and kissed each girl before both girls instantly fell asleep after they told him that they love him. A few seconds later, Spencer exited Diana's and Bridget's bedroom on his crutches and headed to Evan's nursery only to find Evan standing outside his crib causing the 28-year-old father to shake his head.

"Dada home," said Evan as he ran to his father and hugged his father's good leg.

"What will mommy and I do with you because this is the fifth time you escaped your crib, tadpole," said Spencer as he made his way to Evan's rocking chair and slowly sat down in it before he leaned forward and picked up his 16-month-old son and settled him onto his lap.

"Big boy bed?" asked Evan.

"You want a big boy bed like Diana and Bridget having a big girl bed?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded as his growing curly brown hair bounced, "I'll talk to mommy about getting you a big boy bed like your sisters' bed."

"Yay!" cheered Evan as he clapped his hands.

"And talking can wait until later because we should all be in bed right now," said Clarissa.

Evan looked at his mother, "I seep wit Mama and Dada," said Evan as he started to use his eyes on his mother.

"Do you promise to be careful with daddy's knee and your little brother and sister?" asked Clarissa as she rested her hands on her 31-week baby bump.

Evan nodded as he climbed off his daddy's lap and walked to his mother and kissed his mother's growing baby bump, "I wuv abies," said Evan before his kissed his mother's baby bump again, "Ev see abies soon."

* * *

 _A/N: I'm ending this chapter here with this cute ending._


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut (tannerose5), mirajanewolf46, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 85.

 **Because of how well my second post operation doctor appointment went two days ago, I got cleared to return to volunteering at the hospital and going to Zumba a week early tomorrow because of how well I recovered! Aside from being happy about getting to follow my usual routine again, I'm sad that I'll be having less time to write three days a week when it comes to volunteering at the hospital on Mondays and Thursday mornings and going to Zumba on Thursday evenings and Friday mornings.**

 _When it comes to having to dissect a cow's eye in seventh grade science, The Eyes Have It really creeps me out. So I hope that everyone enjoys the pure cuteness I include in the beginning of the chapter when it comes to Spencer reaching a milestone in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer grinned when he saw Diana and Bridget wearing cheerleading skirts with t-shirts that said GO DADDY while holding pom-poms in their hands while Evan wore a frog costume, "I assume mommy put you three up to being my cheerleaders and mascot today?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her curly pigtails bounced, "Mommy said that you were going to try and bear weight on your left leg due to the new brace Dr. Trader got you fitted for. So Bridget, Evan, and I decided that we needed to cheer you on."

Spencer smiled at his three children, "I'm glad that you three are here as my cheerleaders today."

* * *

After Spencer did his stretches and allowed Andy to put his new brace on him, Andy smiled at Spencer, "After I show you how I want you to walk on your crutches, let's see how you handle bearing weight on your left leg while you walk around the room on your crutches," said Andy as he took hold of Spencer's crutches, "Just watch me and then you'll try."

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer started to slowly walk around the room.

Diana held up her pom-poms, "Give me a G," said Diana as she dropped her pom-poms.

"G," said Bridget and Evan in unison while Diana did a cartwheel.

Spencer laughed, "Nice cartwheel, bumblebee," said Spencer as he took two steps with the aid of his crutches.

"Give me an O," said Diana.

"O," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

"Give me a D," said Diana before she did another cartwheel.

"D," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

"Give me an A," said Diana.

"A," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

"Give me a D," said Diana.

"D," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

Bridget quickly did a somersault causing Spencer to laugh as he took another few steps.

"Give me D," said Diana.

"D," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

Diana looked at her little brother and sister, "Give me a Y."

"Y," said Bridget and Evan in unison.

"What does that spell?" asked Diana.

"GO DADDY!" cried Diana, Bridget, and Evan in unison before Diana did another cartwheel while Bridget did another somersault.

Spencer who was halfway around the room smiled at his three kids as he continued taking steps, "That was an amazing cheer, munchkins."

Diana, Bridget, and Evan grinned at their father.

"You're doing a great job, so keep on going, daddy," said Diana.

"I will because of Clarissa and I teaching you three kids to never give up," said Spencer as he continued to slowly walk around the room.

When Spencer reached the examining table where Clarissa was sitting by while Diana, Bridget, and Evan stood by her, Diana grinned up at her daddy, "You made it around the room, daddy."

"I know, bumblebee," said Spencer.

Clarissa slowly stood up and waddled to her husband, "I'm so proud of you, Spence," said Clarissa as she pecked her husband on the lips.

"I knew that you and the kids would have faith in me for reaching this milestone in my recovery," said Spencer.

Andy looked at Spencer, "Speaking of milestones in your recovery, what do you think about going out to the parking lot and try out driving?" asked Andy.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "If you're able to walk around the room while bearing weight on your bad leg, I have faith in you for being able to handle driving again, Spence," said Clarissa before rubbing her 32-week baby bump and groaned when she felt a kick, "Don't forget that this is my last week of driving before I get too big to get behind the steering wheel."

Spencer looked at his physical therapist, "Let's go try out driving, Andy."

Diana looked at Andy, "Am I allowed to sit in the backseat?" asked Diana.

Andy shook his head, "Even though you, Bridget, and Evan did an amazing cheer to get your daddy to walk around the room, I'm sorry to say that you can't join us because your daddy and I don't know if he can handle driving until he tries, sweetheart."

Clarissa reached into her purse and passed Andy the keys to her and Spencer's minivan, "You'll need these."

"Thank you, Clarissa," said Andy.

A few minutes later Spencer was getting into the front passenger seat of Clarissa's minivan.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Andy approached Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

"How was driving for the first time in two months, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer grinned, "I got the all-clear to drive."

"That's great and we'll invite Aaron and Emily to go out for pizza to celebrate this evening," said Clarissa before looking at her watch and looked at Andy, "Can Spence leave yet?" asked Clarissa.

"Do you two have somewhere to go?" asked Andy.

"We have my 32-week check-up and ultrasound in an hour, and Spence will show you a copy of the ultrasound at tomorrow's appointment," said Clarissa.

"Then why don't you guys get going and I'll see you tomorrow, Spencer," said Andy.

Spencer looked at his wife as he gave her his best puppy-dog eyed look, "Can I please drive?" asked Spencer as he pouted at his wife.

"You can as long as you don't teach Ariel and Caden to use their eyes to get what they like since you already taught Diana, Bridget, and Evan," said Clarissa.

"I can't make any promises," said Spencer as he winked at Diana who giggled.

* * *

An hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were in Dr. Larson's office when Dr. Larson and an ultrasound technician entered the room, "It's nice to see the whole family here this time," said Dr. Larson.

"I had a half-day at school today. I got to stay home from school because we all had our eyes checked, daddy had physical therapy, and mommy made sure to schedule her 32-week ultrasound for today," said Diana.

Dr. Larson looked at Spencer and noticed a new brace on Spencer's left knee, "What's up with the new brace on your knee?" asked Dr. Larson.

Spencer smiled, "I got cleared to bear weight on my left leg and drive an hour ago, so I was given this brace to help me get used to bearing weight on my left leg again."

"That's great," said Dr. Larson before smiling at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "How are your eyes?" asked Dr. Larson.

"I needed a bit stronger prescription," said Diana.

"I need glasses like mommy and daddy," said Bridget.

"Me too," said Evan.

Clarissa looked at her gynecologist, "Bridget and Evan both needed glasses."

Dr. Larson smiled as he looked at Bridget and Evan, "There's nothing wrong with needing glasses because I wear glasses too," said Dr. Larson before smiling at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "Are you three ready to see your new little brother and sister on this computer?" asked Dr. Larson as he pointed at the monitor.

"Yes," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan in unison.

A few seconds later Clarissa was lifting up her shirt and a few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa smiled as they watched Diana, Bridget, and Evan look at their little brother and sister on the computer.

Diana who had Evan on her lap tilted her head and pointed at one of the babies, "I see a clubbed foot, Dr. Larson" said Diana as she pointed at one of the feet.

Dr. Larson quickly zoomed in and studied the foot before checking to see which baby was going to have the clubbed foot before looking at Diana, "Good eyes, Diana," said Dr. Larson before remembering the name that was chosen for Baby Boy Reid as he looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Please don't get too upset about Caden having a clubbed foot because a clubbed foot is an easy condition to treat with casting called the Ponseti method and surgery if the Ponseti method doesn't work."

Clarissa shook her head, "I'm not upset about Caden having a clubbed foot because I've witnessed babies and children get treated for clubbed foot and clubbed feet when I help out in the orthopedic ward at Children's National and they end up walking, running, playing sports, and dancing just fine."

Diana nodded in agreement, "My favorite figure skater Kristi Yamaguchi was born with clubbed feet and figure skating was part of her physical therapy routine," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Can Caden do figure skating after his foot gets successfully treated and he's old enough to go ice skating for physical therapy?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Clarissa looked at her oldest daughter, "Only if Caden wants to because it's his choice on what he wants to do as a physical activity to stay active."

Dr. Larson looked at Bridget who was happily sitting on her father's lap, "Have you decided if you want to do a sport or dance class yet?" asked Dr. Larson.

Bridget nodded as she thought about the Shirley Temple movies she watched with her big sister, "I dance like Shirley Temple when I go to preschool."

Dr. Larson smiled, "So you're going to take tap dancing lessons?" asked Dr. Larson.

Bridget nodded, "Yes."

Spencer smiled at Dr. Larson, "Clarissa and I have videos of Bridget dancing along to Shirley Temple's dance routines in her movies," said Spencer as he grabbed the smartphone that Clarissa convinced him to buy for his personal phone and pulled up a video he made of Bridget following along with the scene of Elizabeth Blair tap dancing on the piano in "Curly Top".

After the video was over, Dr. Larson smiled at Bridget, "You did a beautiful job, Bridget."

"Thank you," said Bridget sweetly.

Dr. Larson looked at 16-month-old Evan, "Have any special interests you like to follow someday?" asked Dr. Larson.

Evan nodded as his curly brown hair bounced, "Ainting and Asketall."

"You want to paint and play basketball when you're older?" asked Dr. Larson.

"Yes," said Evan.

Clarissa looked at Dr. Larson, "Before Spence hurt his knee, Evan enjoyed watching Spence occasionally join other members from the church in a basketball game during fellowship hour," said Clarissa before shaking her head, "And Evan has already been showing an artistic side when it came to removing his diaper that was full of feces and painted his feces on the wall two weeks ago."

Diana giggled causing Spencer to look at Diana, "Don't laugh because you did that when you were 17-months-old too."

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan entered the pizzeria that they agreed to meet Hotch and Emily at when Hotch's face broke into a rare smile as he saw his brother-in-law walk towards him and Emily on his crutches, "You made progress in your recovery," said Hotch as he lifted up Bridget and placed her into one of the highchairs he requested while Emily placed Evan into the second highchair.

Spencer nodded, "Diana, Bridget, and Evan were very good cheerleaders as I made my way around the room, and I got the all-clear to drive from my physical therapist too."

"I'm proud of you, Spencer," said Hotch.

"So how are you going to take the kids trick or treating on Saturday if you're given the all-clear to bear weight on your left leg?" asked Emily.

"Andy told daddy that he shouldn't use his wheelchair anymore because it's important for him to walk on his crutches so he can start regaining muscle usage in his bad leg and knee," said Diana.

"I'll also be having to increase my physical therapy sessions this week too," said Spencer.

"At least we're office-bound this week because of the jet going in for maintenance and Rossi going on a week-long book tour, so there will be no issue about you taking more time off this week for your knee," said Hotch.

Emily looked at Clarissa, "How was your 32-week check-up?" asked Emily.

"Ariel and Caden are developing right on schedule even though it's been discovered that Caden has a clubbed foot," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law and Emily who both had worried looks on their faces, "Clarissa and I aren't too worried about Caden having a clubbed foot because clubfoot and bilateral clubbed feet are both common birth defects that can easily be treated with the Ponseti method and surgery. Luckily we have the money and resources to make sure that Caden gets the best care so he can live a great life."

Diana looked at her uncle Aaron, "Did you know that figure skater Kristi Yamaguchi was born with clubbed feet and figure skating was one of her physical therapy routines?" asked Diana.

"I did not know that, Diana," said Hotch just as a waitress came over to take their orders.

* * *

Five days later Lucy was taking a few pictures of Spencer who was propped up on his crutches was wearing a Superman costume, Clarissa was posing as Louis Lane was dressed up in a skirt, maternity blouse, and a suit jacket, Diana dressed up as Wonder Woman, Bridget dressed up as Supergirl, and Evan dressed up as Superboy.

When Lucy was done, she looked at Diana, "Let's get a picture of you with your friends and cousins before your parents take you, your siblings, friends, and cousins trick or treating."

"OK," said Diana.

A minute later Lucy was taking a picture of Diana, Savannah dressed up as Kit Kitterage from the "American Girl" series, Abigail dressed up as Ariel from "The Little Mermaid", Aria dressed up as Cinderella, Hannah dressed up as Belle from "Beauty and the Beast", Allison dressed up as Aurora from "Sleeping Beauty", Courtney dressed up as Bubbles from "The Powerpuff Girls", Skylar dressed up as Snow White from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", and Isabel dressed up as Alice from "Alice in Wonderland".

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were taking their three kids and the nine girls that Diana chose to invite to her early birthday slumber party trick or treating around three blocks before Alex Blake arrived to take in Bridget and Evan for the night.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer knocked on Diana's bedroom door and a few seconds later Diana was letting her father into her room causing Spencer to take in the sight of the drawers on Diana's and Bridget's trundle beds already being pulled out so two girls can each share one of the four beds before he took in the sight of the in-progress Uno Attack game, "Having fun, girls?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

"Yes, uncle Spencer," said Savannah.

"Yes, Spencer," said Abigail.

"Yes, uncle Spencer," said Courtney.

"Yes, Dr. Reid," said Aria, Hannah, Isabel, Skylar, and Allison in unison.

Spencer looked at Aria, Hannah, Isabel, Skylar, and Allison, "You girls can call me, Spencer," said Spencer before focusing on his oldest daughter, niece, second cousin, and Diana's friends from school and church, "I'm letting you girls know that bedtime is in 30 minutes."

"Do we have to go to bed in 30 minutes, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Skylar's, Hannah's, and Allison's parents are picking them up at 7:30 AM tomorrow morning because of going to church or other family obligations and it's currently 9 PM right now," said Spencer firmly.

"OK, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Clarissa were tucking in Diana and Savannah who were sharing Diana's bed, Aria and Courtney who were sharing the trundle drawer on Diana's bed, Allison and Skylar who were sharing Bridget's bed, Hannah and Isabel who were sharing the trundle underneath Bridget's bed, and Abigail who was sleeping in a cot that Anthony brought in for Abigail, "Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite, girls," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her father, "Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the unsubs bite you, daddy."

Everyone laughed.

"If you girls need anything, Clarissa and I will be in the master bedroom while Lucy is in the guest bedroom," said Spencer as he stood up from Diana's bed and propped his crutches underneath his armpits.

"OK, daddy," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Thank you for letting me have an early birthday slumber party."

"Your welcome, bumblebee," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were getting into their pajamas when Clarissa looked at her husband, "When it comes to us going trick or treating around three blocks with 11 kids, how's your knee feeling?" asked Clarissa.

"Doesn't hurt too much, but we both know that the more I walk on my bad leg the faster I'll be walking unassisted again," said Spencer.

"Want to take some ibuprofen before I massage your knee?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer accepted ibuprofen from his wife before Clarissa started to massage his knee, "Not too swollen," said Clarissa as she continued to massage her husband's knee.

"As soon as your done massaging my knee, I'll massage your feet and lower back," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled gratefully at her husband, "Thanks, Spence."

A few minutes later Spencer had Clarissa's feet on his lap as he massaged his wife's feet.

* * *

Two days later Morgan just gave a departure time when Spencer looked in the direction where his brother-in-law placed his crutches, "Can someone please grab me my crutches?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Hotch as he quickly headed towards his brother-in-law's crutches.

A few seconds later Spencer was using the armrests of his chair to help himself stand up before he placed his crutches underneath his armpits and started to slowly walk.

"Any pain while bearing weight?" asked Hotch.

"None at all," said Spencer.

"At least you're one step closer to getting to carry the kids around again," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Which I'm excited about."

A few minutes later Spencer got Clarissa on the phone.

"Have a case, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm going to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma," said Spencer.

"If this case is a bad one, don't forget that I'm always available to talk until 12-weeks after Ariel and Caden are born," said Clarissa.

"Are you OK with being on maternity leave now?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I'm sad about being forced to start maternity leave when I reached 30-weeks because of carrying multiples, I'm glad that I'll be getting to spend more time with Bridget and Evan while Diana's at school before Ariel and Caden are born," said Clarissa before she and Spencer spent a few minutes talking before Spencer spoke to Bridget and Evan.

* * *

Spencer followed his brother-in-law into the bullpen of the police department where they were stationed at.

"Hey. Phil Brantley," said Lieutenant Brantley as he shook hands with Hotch, "Appreciate you all coming."

"Agent Hotchner," said Hotch before gesturing to his brother-in-law, "This is Dr. Reid. You'll meet the rest of the team later," said Hotch as he quickly turned an office chair around for his brother-in-law before he accepted a file from Lieutenant Brantley.

"Excellent," said Lieutenant Brantley as he placed a file onto the table for Spencer who was starting the process of sitting down as he walked to the map, "OK, here's where the first body was found, just outside of town. And last night's murders were here. And that's about 22 miles apart."

Spencer rested a hand on his knees and looked at Lieutenant Brantley, "That's unusual."

Lieutenant Brantley looked at Spencer and Hotch in shock, "What?" asked Lieutenant Brantley.

"Serial killers usually have a smaller kill zone," said Hotch just as Spencer's work phone rang.

Spencer quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, "It's our technical analyst," said Spencer as he quickly answered his phone and put it on speaker, "Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker phone."

"So, I looked up recently released mental health patients who have a history of eye-gouging, eye assault, and other gross things you can do to eyes and sockets. And there's no bingo for Okie City residents," said Garcia.

"Any other recent attacks involving assaults on eyes?" asked Hotch.

Garcia quickly did some typing, "There's one nine months ago. He's not your guy 'cause he's in jail."

"We'll call you later," said Hotch before he walked to the board.

"10-4, breaker-breaker," said Garcia.

"Bye," said Spencer before hanging up.

Lieutenant Brantley looked at Hotch, "You think he's fresh out of an asylum?" asked Lieutenant Brantley.

"Either that or he's been held somewhere and he's now free," said Hotch.

"We've seen eye assaults before, you know, bar brawls, rage, domestic abuse cases. But nothing like this. What the hell's he doing with the eyes?" asked Lieutenant Brantley.

"He could be collecting them as a trophy of some sort," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law and Lieutenant Brantley, "They wouldn't keep long as trophies. Eyes are 80% vitreous humor, which is essentially water. After a few hours, they begin to get cloudy and wilt."

Lieutenant Brantley looked at Spencer, "Any other theories?" asked Lieutenant Brantley.

"There have been cases where after enucleation, mental patients have consumed the eyeballs," said Spencer.

"Are you serious?" asked Lieutenant Brantley dryly.

Spencer nodded while Lieutenant Brantley looked at Hotch, "Do you believe him?" asked Lieutenant Brantley.

Hotch nodded just as Spencer's personal phone vibrated.

Spencer grinned when he saw a picture of Bridget and Evan each wearing their first pair of glasses while Clarissa was sporting her new pair of glasses.

JUST PICKED UP BRIDGET'S AND EVAN'S FIRST PAIR OF GLASSES! LUCY WILL BE TAKING DIANA AND ME TO PICK UP DIANA'S NEW PAIR OF GLASSES WHEN SHE GETS OUT OF SCHOOL WHILE YOU'LL BE PICKING UP YOUR NEW GLASSES WHEN YOU GET HOME. ~ CR

"A picture of Bridget and Evan?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his brother-in-law, "Remember the time I took off last week when it came to Clarissa, the kids, and I having to get our yearly eye exams?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Bridget and Evan were showing signs of needing glasses."

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa sent me a picture of her, Bridget, and Evan wearing their new glasses. Diana will be getting her new glasses after school while I'll be picking mine up after this case," said Spencer as he passed his phone to his brother-in-law.

Hotch smiled a bit as he took in the sight of his niece and nephew wearing their first pair of glasses, "When it comes to Evan's first pair of glasses, I assume that your new pair of glasses will look like Evan's?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "When it comes to Evan being a clone of me, Clarissa insisted that Evan and I get glasses that look nearly identical."

"Will my sister send me a picture of Diana in her new glasses later?" asked Hotch.

"She will," said Spencer before he noticed a confused look on Lieutenant Brantley's face, "I've been married to Agent Hotchner's sister for six years, 10 months, and 27 days."

"OK, and how old are your kids?" asked Lieutenant Brantley.

"Diana will be six in December, Bridget is two, and Evan is 16-months-old," said Spencer before grinning a bit, "and my wife is 33-weeks pregnant with my second son and third daughter," said Spencer before he and his brother-in-law decided to focus on the case.

* * *

Spencer quietly entered his and Clarissa's bedroom on his crutches just as Clarissa exited the master bedroom.

"I'm so glad that I have only seven weeks left because Ariel and Caden are really messing with my bladder," grumbled Clarissa.

Spencer hobbled towards the bed and sat down before resting his hand on Clarissa's 33-week baby bump, "Can you two please be nice to mommy? Daddy can't do that much because of being on crutches right now," said Spencer firmly before he felt two kicks.

Clarissa laughed, "I doubt that Ariel and Caden will want to settle down now because they just heard your voice."

"I might as well tell them a bedtime story before I get in the shower," said Spencer before he started to read "The Foot Book" by Doctor Seuss.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here. When it comes to Caden having a clubbed foot, I'm very familiar with clubbed foot and bilateral clubbed feet because I was born with severe bilateral clubbed feet and did the Ponseti method from when I was three days old until I had tendon lengthening and bone reconstruction surgery when I was six-months-old. I haven't had any surgery on my feet since I was seven-months-old and I've been living a healthy and active life despite getting diagnosed with a bleeding disorder a decade ago has caused me to make changes when it comes to physical activities even though I have dealt with wearing Ankle Foot Orthotics, a partially torn Achilles tendon, while getting diagnosed with arthritis in my feet since becoming an adult._


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Astrahan, fishtrek, and EJ Morgan for reviewing chapter 86.

 _Spencer knows what "Twilight" is and what B.F.F. means thanks to Clarissa._

* * *

Spencer looked at Diana as he, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony ate breakfast together, "Since Mrs. O' Conner, Mr. O' Conner, and Aria are on vacation in London, United Kingdom right now, would you like me to drive you to school today, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please, daddy," said Diana before looking at her father's crutches, "What time do you have physical therapy today, daddy?" asked Diana.

"10 A.M. I don't have to show up at work until 1 PM today," said Spencer before looking at Clarissa, "Are you up to going with me?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes," said Clarissa.

Bridget who had just about finished cleaning off her plate of cut-up pancakes looked at her daddy, "I come with?" asked Bridget.

Spencer smiled at Bridget, "You can come with, Cricket."

Evan who had maple syrup all over his face looked at his daddy, "Me too?" asked the nearly 17-month-old toddler.

"You can come too, tadpole," said Spencer before looking at the time on his phone and looked at Diana, "We'll leave the house in a half-hour."

"Yes, sir," said Diana.

* * *

90 minutes later Spencer was sitting on the couch with Clarissa sitting on his right side as they watched their Irish twins play with blocks together when Spencer looked at his soon to be oldest son, "Do you want to cuddle with daddy, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

Evan turned his head and blew a raspberry at his daddy causing Clarissa and Bridget to giggle.

Clarissa looked at her husband's mini-me, "Do you want to cuddle with mommy, baby boy?" asked Clarissa.

Evan nodded as he scrambled up to his feet and climbed onto the couch and curled into his mommy's side, "I kiss Mama."

Clarissa smiled as she moved her head so her nearly 17-month-old son could give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before Evan blew a raspberry at his father, "You're such a mommy's boy, baby boy," said Clarissa as she wrapped an arm around Evan who rested one of his hands onto her baby bump, "Are you going to see if your little brother and sister will kick?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, Mama," said Evan just as his eyes went wide when he felt his little brother and sister kick causing Clarissa to groan, "Abies kick."

"I know," said Clarissa before looking down at her son, "Are you excited about getting a little brother and little sister to play with?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, Mama," said Evan.

Spencer looked at Bridget who was now reading "The Cat in the Hat" out loud.

"Are you excited about getting another little brother and a little sister to play with?" asked Spencer.

"Yes,' said Bridget as she got up and walked over to her parents and rested her hand on her mother's 34-week baby bump and smiled when she felt a kick, "Hi babies," said Bridget and smiled as she felt another kick.

"I think that Ariel and Caden love your voice," said Spencer.

Clarissa groaned when she felt Ariel and Caden kick.

"They love hearing your voice too, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "Since Evan is cuddling with mommy, do you want to cuddle with daddy before its time to leave for physical therapy?" asked Spencer.

Bridget gave her daddy a dimpled smile, "Yes, daddy," said Bridget as she scrambled up onto the couch and settled herself next to her father while being careful of her father's bad knee, "I love you, daddy."

Spencer's heart swelled, "I love you too, Bridget," said Spencer as he leaned to his left side and kissed Bridget's head.

At that moment Evan looked at his parents, "A. B. C. D. E. F. G," sang Evan as he signed each letter causing Bridget to join in with singing the alphabet song with her little brother.

When Bridget and Evan were done, Spencer looked at his wife, "When it comes to Diana, Bridget, and Evan turning out to be geniuses like me, are you ready to possibly deal with six geniuses in this house if Ariel and Caden take after me too?" asked Spencer.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I approached you nearly nine years ago, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I can't believe that the ninth anniversary of us meeting is happening in 21 days, Clara," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband again.

Bridget looked up at her parents, "Ewwww."

Spencer broke out of his kiss with Clarissa and scooped up Bridget and started to pepper her with kisses causing the two-year-old girl to giggle while Evan laughed at his daddy's and big sister's antics causing Clarissa to follow her husband's antics with Evan causing the nearly 17-month-old toddler to giggle.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was standing between the parallel bars with his hands tightly on the railings of the bars when Andy who was steadying Spencer's gait looked at Spencer, "Let's see if you can handle walking to Bridget and Evan," said Andy as he pointed at Bridget and Evan who were standing at the end of the parallel bars.

"OK," said Spencer as he slowly took a step while hanging onto the bars.

30 seconds later Spencer reached the other side where he accepted his crutches from Andy while Bridget and Evan each took turns hugging their daddy.

"You did great, but now I want you to try walking back to your starting point while only hanging onto the parallel bar with your right hand," said Andy.

"Are you going to see if I'm ready to walk with one crutch yet?" asked Spencer.

"That's the plan, but please don't get upset if I decide that you have to walk with two crutches for a bit longer," said Andy.

"OK," said Spencer as he pivoted himself on his crutches before he stepped onto the platform and handed Andy his right crutch before he grabbed the bar on his right side before Andy took his left crutch.

"Are you ready?" asked Andy.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer as he took a couple of steps before he started to sway on his bad leg causing Andy to quickly grab him before he could fall down.

"Are you OK?" asked Andy.

"I am, and thank you for catching me before I could fall," said Spencer before looking at Bridget and Evan and sighed, "I know that I have to reach the other side of the parallel bars while holding onto the rail with my right hand before you can clear me to walk around with one crutch and carry one child around again," said Spencer.

"What matters is that you tried and there's always a chance that you can make it to the other side successfully on Thursday and be cleared to walk with one crutch before you and Clarissa leave for California on Friday morning," said Andy.

Bridget looked up at her daddy, "You did good, daddy," said Bridget before her stomach growled causing her to look up at her daddy, "I hungy for Cracker Barrel."

"You want to go to the Cracker Barrel for lunch before I head to work for the afternoon?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Yes, daddy."

Andy smiled, "With there being only five minutes left in your appointment, you can leave now," said Andy before looking at Spencer, "Don't try getting around on one crutch yet, but keep on walking on your crutches and doing the exercises I showed you to do to strengthen up your knee."

"I will, and I'll see you on Thursday," said Spencer.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was driving Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, and himself to the Cracker Barrel for lunch.

* * *

After briefing was over, Spencer was pulling out his phone to call Clarissa only to hear Diana's voice.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"Where is your mother?" asked Spencer.

"She's in the bathroom because of complaining about Ariel and Caden messing with her bladder and asked me to watch her phone, Bridget, and Evan," said Diana.

"How was school today?" asked Spencer.

"I helped my classmates learn their multiplication tables again today while the substitute Mr. Willard made sure to give me the advanced work that deals with triple-digit multiplication problems that Mrs. O' Conner was going to give me today," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Mrs. O' Conner always made sure that whoever is her substitute gives Diana the advanced work that she needs., "What's 233 times 300?" asked Spencer.

"69,900," answered Diana quickly.

Spencer grinned, "That's correct," said Spencer before thinking of another multiplication problem, "What's -300 times 233?" asked Spencer.

"Negative 69,900," answered Diana.

"That's correct, and do you remember why the answer is a negative number instead of a positive?" asked Spencer.

"A positive times a negative equals a negative number while a negative number times a negative number equals a positive number," answered Diana just as she heard Clarissa's voice in the background.

"Is that daddy on the phone?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes, mommy. Here's mommy, daddy," said Diana.

A few seconds later Clarissa spoke up, "Since it's only 4 PM, I guess that your calling us to let you know that you just got a case?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm going to Los Angles, California," said Spencer.

"Don't forget to find time to meet up with Parker and Lila and congratulate them on their engagement," said Clarissa.

"I will try to find some time to meet up with them for a meal," said Spencer as he spent the next couple of minutes talking to Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan before he headed to the jet with his teammates.

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the couch with his bad leg crossed over his good leg when JJ concluded a phone call.

"OK. OK, thanks," said JJ before hanging up and looked at her teammates, "So they've already set up a task force in Los Angeles," said JJ as Morgan took the spot next to Spencer.

Rossi thought about the Lila Archer case from over a year and a half ago, "This isn't their first serial case."

JJ looked at Hotch, "You remember Detective Owen Kim?" asked JJ.

Hotch nodded as he thought about his brother-in-law and Clarissa becoming good friends with Lila Archer because of Spencer convincing Parker to ask Lila out, "From the stalker case."

"I do remember that case. I'm happy to say that Parker and Lila are engaged to be married and they're planning on meeting with Clarissa and me for a meal when we fly out to California to attend Dr. Fallon's lecture this weekend," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law and thought about how Spencer and Clarissa set up Spencer's childhood best friend up with Ethan while knowing that Spencer and Clarissa were trying to set up Lucy with her old high school sweetheart Anthony, "You and Clarissa are really thick as thieves when it comes to playing matchmakers."

Spencer smirked, "I know," said Spencer before looking at his teammates, "We should focus on the case because I'm hoping to make this Thursday's physical therapy session so I can hopefully move down to one crutch," said Spencer causing everyone to smile.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "All right, so tell us about blood-drinkers, Reid."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Human blood consumption, or clinical vampirism, is known as Renfield's syndrome, named after the insect-eating character in Bram Stoker's novel "Dracula."

"Are they sadists?" asked Emily.

"Not necessarily. Pain to the victim is usually only a byproduct. Blood is the focus. Renfield's syndrome is usually accompanied by varying levels of schizophrenia and occasionally more classic cannibalism if the condition evolves," said Spencer.

"Classic cannibalism. Lovely job we have," said Rossi sarcastically.

"I will say this- true cases are exceedingly rare," said Spencer.

"That's comforting. Sort of," said JJ.

"Renfield's may be rare, but vampires are anything but. And there's a huge subculture in Los Angeles of the red-drinking undead," said Garcia as she used her fingers to add quotation marks at the end.

"Why is that not a surprise?" asked Rossi sarcastically as he looked at the pictures that Garcia was showing them.

"Garcia, all these people drink blood?" asked Morgan.

"Au contraire. They mostly just dress up like Prentiss did in high school and they makebelieve," said Garcia while Emily noticed Spencer smirking at her, "It's all kinds of delicious."

"It's not the same thing at all. As a matter of fact, we should refer to this unsub as a vampirist, not a vampire. And they would be attracted to the subculture merely for its professed worship of blood," said Spencer as he mimicked a Dracula voice that he would use when he read a child-friendly version of "Dracula" to Diana.

"OK, I'm going to continue spelunking through the various online sites, see if anything jumps up and bites me," said Garcia as she took a drink of tomato juice.

Morgan looked at his wife, "Thanks, baby g-," said Morgan before remembering that he and his wife have to be more professional now, "Thanks, Penelope. Stay close."

Garcia smiled at her husband, "Yes, sir. Garcia out," said Garcia before she signed off.

Spencer looked at his teammates, "You guys, one more thing- vampirists are coveters. They most generally always have some sort of relationship with the victim, even if it's tangential. And they're likely to become obsessed. They've almost certainly crossed paths in some way."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Have you read "Dracula" to Diana yet?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "I have since there are versions that are toned down for children."

"What other books have you read to Diana?" asked JJ.

"Harry Potter", "The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe", "Mr. Popper's Penguins", "Little Women", "Anne of Green Gables", "A Little Princess", "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer", "Charlotte's Web", "A Wrinkle in Time", "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," and a bunch of other classic children's' literature," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I recently bought some new books for Diana and they're in my go-bag, so I'll give you them to read before you give to Diana."

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad that you're following the rule that Clarissa and I have when it comes to books."

"You read a book that Diana wants to read first?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "Even though Diana can read up to 19,000 words per a minute and reads at a sixth grade reading level, everything that Diana wants to read is monitored because of her age even though Clarissa is planning on reading the "Alice" series by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor when Diana, Bridget, and Ariel are each nine-years-old."

Hotch nodded, "I remember about Clarissa loving those books growing up."

Spencer nodded, "Clarissa actually convinced me to read them when she told me about her favorite book series and I've been surprising Clarissa with each new book in the "Alice" series when a new book is released every year."

* * *

As soon as Hotch, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi left the room, Spencer looked at Lieutenant Kim as he sat down, "I take it that you want to see a picture of the baby that Clarissa and I were expecting last year?" asked Spencer.

Lieutenant Kim nodded, "Yes,"

A few seconds later Spencer was passing his phone to Lieutenant Kim, "Diana will be turning six next month, Bridget is two-years-old, and Evan will be 17-months-old on Sunday."

Lieutenant Kim smiled at the picture of a school-aged little girl and two toddlers who all wearing glasses as they sat between their smiling parents on the couch, "Evan is definitely a splitting image of you and I can see that you and your wife are expecting again."

Spencer nodded, "I'm hoping that Caden is a splitting image of his mother while Ariel is a perfect mixture of Clarissa and me or looks like Clarissa."

Lieutenant Kim quickly connected the dots, "You and Clarissa are expecting twins this time?" asked Lieutenant Kim.

"Clarissa is 34-weeks pregnant with twins. Diana was the one to pick out the names especially since Caden means "Spirit of Battle" and he and his twin sister are giving me the reason to push myself through physical therapy so I can make sure to walk unassisted by the time they're born," said Spencer.

"How long have you been on crutches?" asked Lieutenant Kim.

"I've been on crutches for 75 days since I got shot above the left knee," said Spencer.

"That's a long time to be on crutches," said Lieutenant Kim.

"The bullet did a lot of damage, but because of the progress I made in my recovery, I'll most likely be getting around on one crutch while getting to carry one of the kids with my free arm on Thursday," said Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was watching the news as he settled himself into an office chair that he raised for himself to sit on.

"This is Chase Manning, News Chopper 12, over the 101 Freeway in the San Fernando Valley. Apparently, a second body in as many days has been found near an off-ramp," said Chase.

"So much for keeping the media out," said JJ dryly before looking at her phone, "Penelope?" asked JJ.

"Are we in yet?" asked Garcia.

JJ looked at the laptop that once belonged to Tara, "All yours."

Garcia sighed, "I always feel skeevy going through someone's life like this."

JJ looked at Tara's laptop.

"OK, so everything looks like it's password-protected, so you might not even be able to-," said JJ before realizing that Garcia was already logged in, "You're in already, aren't you?" asked JJ.

"The password was Cullen," said Garcia.

JJ nodded as she thought about the "Twilight" series, "Of course."

Spencer stopped writing on the board and looked at JJ, "Clarissa once forced me to read the "Twilight" series with her before she dragged me to see "Twilight" with her in theaters with her. I didn't enjoy reading the books and seeing the movie "Twilight, but Clarissa made it up to me by allowing me to pick what book for us to read next together."

"At least Clarissa makes sure that you always don't read technical books," said JJ.

"I still read fictional books in foreign languages though," said Spencer.

"OK, I'll see what I can dredge. My love is strong," said Garcia.

"OK, thanks," said JJ before hanging up and looked at Spencer, "How's the profile coming?" asked JJ.

"I don't know. I never really feel ready, you know?" asked Spencer.

"It'll be fine. I am gonna go talk to Tara's B.F.F. before the media requests come in and it gets too crazy," said JJ.

"Speaking of B.F.F., I should probably call Clarissa and check on her and see how her 34-week check-up went," said Spencer.

JJ pouted, "Even though Clarissa is your wife, I'm not your B.F.F.?" asked JJ.

"Even though Clarissa has been my wife for 2,537 days, she's been my B.F.F. for 3,267 days," said Spencer before remembering where JJ was about to go, "Should I go with you?" asked Spencer.

"No. You have a profile to deliver," said JJ.

"If you don't want me to come with you, you should ask an officer to accompany you as backup," said Spencer.

"I don't have to, Reid," said JJ as she grabbed Spencer's phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing with my phone?" asked Spencer.

"Derek, hey, um, Spence is ready for the profile," said JJ as she ignored Spencer silently telling her no while she listened to Morgan talk, "Why, yes he is, right here," said JJ as she passed Spencer his phone, "I'll be back," said JJ as she walked away.

"Hey," said Spencer as he briefly talked to Morgan for a minute before hanging up and dialed Clarissa's cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., Clarissa was sitting on the couch with her feet elevated when her personal phone rang causing her to smile when she saw that it was her husband, "Hey, Spence," said Clarissa.

"How was your doctor appointment?" asked Spencer.

"My 34-week check-up went very well and despite Caden having a clubbed foot I'm planning on delivering the twins naturally as long as they're aren't breached," said Clarissa.

"Even if you choose to have a C-section this time, you'll still be beautiful since you don't mind the scars I had from my appendectomy over eight years ago, and my shooting 76 days ago," said Spencer.

"I know, Spence, but I want to try and deliver the twins naturally so I don't have a five-pound weight limit to carry when I get discharged from the hospital," said Clarissa firmly.

"Even though you delivered Diana, Bridget, and Evan without an epidural, are you planning on accepting an epidural this time?" asked Spencer.

"I already told Dr. Larson that I'm going to accept an epidural because Nurse Abigail Miller told me that she regretting giving birth to her twins naturally without an epidural," said Clarissa before Spencer took a few minutes to talk to Bridget and Evan.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm ending Part 1 of The Performer here and Part two of The Performer will be up ASAP._


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, tannerose5, and mirajanewolf45 for reviewing chapter 87.

 _A/N: Here's part two of The Performer and it starts a half hour after the last chapter._

* * *

As soon as Hotch, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi arrived at the police station, Spencer looked at Morgan, I didn't want to tell you this over the phone, but JJ decided to call you with my phone and tell you that I was ready when I don't believe that I am," said Spencer.

"Where is JJ?" asked Morgan.

"She already left to interview Gina King. I told her to take an officer as back up when she refused to let me come with because of me being on crutches and having a profile to work on," said Spencer.

Morgan sighed as he rubbed his head, "We'll share everything you have so far. When JJ gets back, I'll be talking to her about taking your phone and calling me to tell me that you're ready while I tell her that she really shouldn't be going to talk to a witness alone."

* * *

Spencer was sitting in front of his laptop checking his email and he smiled when he saw an email from Clarissa causing him to open up and see Bridget who was wearing an overall dress, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, and blue leggings while Bridget's shoulder-length nearly black hair was put into pigtails.

"Please say hi to daddy before you start singing the new song you learned in occupational therapy today, Bridget," said Clarissa.

Bridget waved, "Hi, daddy," said Bridget before she took a breath and start singing, "Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

When Bridget was done singing, she blew a few kisses causing Spencer to smile, "I miss you, daddy. Pwease, come home soon."

Clarissa's face showed in the video, "If Aaron wasn't by you when you watched this video, please make him watch it. Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I all love you and please come home soon!" said Clarissa before the feed went black.

At that moment Hotch came over with a cup of coffee for Spencer and looked at his brother-in-law, "What are you smiling about?" asked Hotch.

Spencer accepted the coffee from his brother-in-law and took a sip, "Clarissa just sent me a video of my little Cricket singing a new song that she learned in occupational therapy."

"Then please show me that video of my little sister's brown-eyed and curly-haired mini-me," said Hotch.

A few seconds later Spencer played the video and when the video was over Hotch sighed, "I can't believe that Bridget will be starting preschool next August."

"I know. I'm glad that Bridget is going to be attending Washington International School like Diana," said Spencer.

"Will Bridget be ready?" asked Hotch.

"With how advanced she is for her age and her autism being high functioning, Clarissa, Bridget's occupational therapist, Washington International School, and me all believe that Bridget will be ready, Bridget already has no problem playing with other kids her age in church while Bridget will also be starting tap dancing in January," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled as he thought about the videos he saw of Bridget mimicking Shirley Temple, "Please make sure to get Emily and me tickets for Shirley Temple's tap dance recitals."

"Are you really going to call Bridget Shirley Temple?" asked Spencer.

"Bridget reminds me of Shirley Temple," said Hotch just as his phone rang.

* * *

Spencer was following Morgan and Morgan on his crutches when as his phone rang.

"There's nothing you can do when they lawyer up, Prentiss," said Morgan.

Spencer quickly lets go of one crutch as he grabbed his phone as he used his right shoulder to help him move his right crutch in sync with his left crutch, "Dr. Reid here."

"Spence, what's going on?" asked JJ.

Morgan opened the door while Spencer walked through the door.

"The possible suspect's some sort of rock and roll star," said Spencer.

"Seriously?" asked JJ.

"Yeah. A lot of it doesn't fit the profile, though," said Spencer.

"Anything I can do?" asked JJ.

Spencer thought about the news reporters that camped themselves outside, "There's a lot of media attention."

"All right. well, I'm already here at Gina's house, so let me get some info and I'll be back," said JJ.

Spencer arrived at a table, "Great. Thank you so much," said Spencer before he hung up and sat down.

Morgan looked at everyone, "None of this makes any sense."

"No," said Hotch as Lieutenant Kim entered the room.

"Television is saying his new record is selling through the roof. All of his stuff is. As soon as he's being questioned in an actual string of murders became public," said Lieutenant Kim.

"What do they say? Any publicity's good publicity," said Rossi.

Lieutenant Kim sighed, "What are we gonna do with him?" asked Lieutenant Kim just as Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner," answered Hotch.

"Well, he wants to talk to his manager, so maybe we let him make that call and find out what that guy knows," said Emily.

"It's worth a try," said Morgan.

Emily nodded and walked away.

"You sure? OK, thanks," said Hotch before hanging up and looked at his male teammates and Emily, "That's the lab."

Rossi looked at the man he convinced to join the B.A.U., "Something?" asked Rossi.

"The saliva samples from the victims' throats- The DNA's from a woman," said Hotch.

After a minute of silence, Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, Morgan, and Rossi, "A woman? That's incredibly rare."

"But not impossible," said Rossi.

"No, but Renfield's with this type of aggression- It almost never presents this way," said Spencer.

"OK, we knew something was wrong. Our profiles have never been this far off, Reid. Go back and work it with a woman. See if there's anything we may have missed," said Morgan causing Spencer to quickly grab his crutches and stand up before looking at Spencer, "and I promise you that I'll have a talk with JJ about using your phone to call me and tell me that you were ready when you were right about not feeling ready."

A minute later Spencer entered the conference room.

* * *

Spencer was standing up on his crutches as he rang the doorbell for Parker's and Lila's apartment and a few seconds later Spencer grinned when Parker let him into the apartment.

"I'm glad that you have time to visit for two hours," said Parker.

"JJ is currently at the hospital getting checked out, so Morgan told me to take some time to meet up with you," said Spencer as he hobbled into Parker's apartment before looking at Lila who was watching the news, "Hi, Lila."

"Hello, Spencer, and was Paul Davis innocent?" asked Lila.

"Yes," said Spencer before he sat down.

Parker sat down next to his fiancée and looked at Spencer, "Even though we talked on your birthday, how's your knee?" asked Parker.

Spencer smiled a bit, "You already saw me bearing weight on it, and I'm happy to say that I started driving again two weeks ago."

"That's great," said Parker.

"Knowing that Clarissa is pregnant with twins, I bet that she's grateful that you can pick up some of the slack," said Lila.

"Even though I'm cleared to drive again, I can't carry any of the kids around until I graduate down to using one crutch," said Spencer.

"Have you tried yet?" asked Parker.

"I tried holding onto only one of the parallel bars yesterday morning while I walked between the two parallel bars, but I couldn't do it," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "I have physical therapy again on Thursday, and my physical therapist is going to have me try again because Clarissa and I are coming out here for Dr. Fallon's lecture on Friday."

"Are you and Clarissa still going to meet with Parker and me for dinner before you two head to Irving, California?" asked Lila.

"We're still planning on it," said Spencer.

"Good because Parker and I want to ask you two something in person instead of over the phone," said Lila.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was standing up in the kitchenette on his crutches getting JJ a blanket as he looked at his teammates.

"Do you guys think Davies will continue to perform as Dante?" asked Spencer.

Emily handed JJ a bottle of water, "The character's probably responsible for the murder of four women. If he has any conscience at all, Dante died with them," said Emily.

JJ accepted a bottle of Tylenol from Hotch, "Thanks."

Spencer started to head towards his teammates on his crutches while he held a blanket.

Emily looked at JJ, "Are you OK?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. The doctor said it'll be sore for a while, but I'm fine, really," said JJ tiredly.

Spencer approached the long couch and started to cover up JJ, "I feel so bad I didn't go with you to interview Gina."

"Spence, stop, all right?" asked JJ while Spencer sat down by JJ's feet, "We had no way of knowing she was gonna be dangerous. She was just a friend of a victim. Granted, a schizophrenic friend with a sociopathic partner."

"And a shovel," said Emily dryly.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Seriously, Reid, we had no way of knowing that Gina had that type of anger inside of her."

"Yeah, but she was obsessed with Dante. I should have known that that level of fixation can lead to manipulation," said Spencer softly.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "But only when the fixation's coupled with schizophrenia, which we had no way of knowing."

"Still it never ceases to amaze me how dark obsession can get," said Emily.

"And with a pop star? I mean, I was obsessed with the Rat Pack, but I wouldn't have killed for Frank or Dean," said Rossi.

"No, you just drank whiskey and smoked cigars," joked Hotch.

Rossi glared at Hotch, "This from the man who's favorite record is the Beatles' White Album."

"Just because Manson hijacked it doesn't have to ruin it for the rest of us," said Hotch.

Spencer smirked, "That's why I stick to Beethoven. There's no chance of guilt by association."

"Well, yeah. Have you ever seen a movie called "A Clockwork Orange"?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "With Clarissa, but that doesn't change my opinion on Beethoven," said Spencer causing laughter before Spencer looked at JJ, "From hearing that I was right about the type house that the unsub possibly was possibly living in; I hope you learned your lesson about not paying attention to the profile I wrote on the board. Telling Morgan that I was finished with the profile when I had a feeling that I should be refining it more. While I also suggested that you take an officer with you just in case because taking an officer as back up or calling the team for back up as soon as you saw the condition of the house because you could have possibly avoided getting hit on the head by a shovel."

"I already told myself that I would start listening to you more because I ended up thinking about Hankel when I was hit on the head by a shovel since I'm going to be having one hell of a headache during Henry's birthday party on Sunday," said JJ.

Morgan looked at JJ, "I hope you know that I'll have to write you up and suspend you for the rest of the week because of your actions."

"I know, but at least I can spend the next few days preparing for Henry's birthday party," said JJ before sighing, "I can't believe that Henry will be one on Sunday."

"When it comes to Diana turning six next month, I hate to remind you that kids grow up fast and that you should cherish every moment you have with your child before they start going to school like Diana," said Spencer before looking at JJ, "I'm sorry that Clarissa and I won't be able to make it to Henry's birthday party on Sunday."

"When it comes to your brother-in-law giving you tickets to attend Dr. Fallon's lecture on your birthday last month, it's OK, Spence because I know that you're very excited about attending Dr. Fallon's lecture while getting to celebrate your wedding anniversary a few weeks early with Clarissa," said JJ.

Spencer sighed, "I can't believe that the ninth anniversary of the day I lost my adoptive parents and meeting Clarissa is in 20 days."

Hotch nodded as he looked at his brother-in-law, "I can't believe that it's been nearly nine years since you entered my life, but I'm grateful that my sister has you as her husband. If you didn't meet my sister when you did and still joined the B.A.U., I would have played matchmaker on you and my sister right away."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer entered the house on his crutches and smiled when he saw Diana, Bridget, and Evan sitting on the floor playing with blocks together, Clarissa sitting on the couch reading a book, while hearing Lucy and Anthony talking in the kitchen as he smelled lasagna cooking, "I see that everyone is too absorbed in their activities to see that I came home," said Spencer as he locked his revolver into its gun safe.

Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan turned their heads.

"Daddy," cried Diana and Bridget as both girls scrambled to their feet and ran to their daddy.

"Dada," cried Evan as he scrambled to his feet and ran to his daddy.

"That's because you didn't call ahead and tell me that you were coming home Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer laughed as he allowed Diana, Bridget, and Evan to take turns hugging him without knocking him down, "That's because I love surprising four of my seven favorite people," said Spencer as he quickly walked to the couch on his crutches and sat down and kissed Clarissa.

"You are getting faster on your crutches, Spence," said Clarissa.

Spencer grinned, "This isn't my first time on crutches and I'm getting closer to getting to hobble around with one crutch instead of two, Clara."

Clarissa looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan who returned to playing with their blocks before she started to rub her husband's upper arms and shoulders.

"Even though I hate the fact that you've been on crutches for almost three months, I just love the results that all this crutch walking is doing to your upper body, Spence," purred Clarissa before she kissed her husband.

Diana stopped helping her little brother and sister build their tower of blocks and looked at her parents who were making out on the couch, "Please save the flirting and kissing for the bedroom when Bridget, Evan, and I are asleep in our beds," said Diana firmly causing Spencer and Clarissa to stop kissing and look at their nearly six-year-old daughter with wide eyes before Anthony came out to tell them that dinner was almost done.


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to mirajanewolf46, criminalmindsrocks, Sy94, msladyaries08, fishtrek, tannerose5, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 88.

 _I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. Aside from wanting to focus on Spencer's Done and reading library books on my Kindle, I actually had trouble getting started on this chapter because of mentally preparing myself for the next couple of chapters. I am warning you readers that tissues will be needed during chapter 91._

 _This chapter starts the day after the last chapter and I have it that the case that happens in this chapter happens on Monday November 16th instead of Wednesday November 18th because of Emily asking Spencer about how his weekend was._

 _As someone who has Asperger's syndrome, I want to wish all you readers who either have autism or a child or grandchild with autism happy World Autism Awareness Day everyone!_

* * *

Andy clapped his hands after Spencer successfully walked through the parallel bars while only holding onto a bar with his right hand "Excellent, Spencer," said Andy before he handed Spencer one of his crutches, "Now I want you to walk around the room with one crutch underneath your right armpit."

Diana who only attended school in the morning because of having a dentist appointment before her daddy's physical therapy appointment looked at her daddy, "You can do this, daddy."

"Would you hold my hand while I walk around the room, Diana?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana as she grabbed her father's left hand before the father and daughter duo started to walk around the room.

After Spencer successfully walked around the room with one crutch underneath his right armpit, Clarissa grinned at her husband, "I'm so proud of you, Spence."

Diana hugged her father, "Me too, daddy."

"Me three, daddy," said Bridget.

Evan who could already count to 10 thanks to his oldest sister teaching him looked up at his daddy, "Me four, Dada."

Bridget looked at Andy as she started to use her eyes on her daddy's physical therapist, "Can daddy pwease carry me now?" asked Bridget as she quivered her lip.

Andy smiled, "I'm planning that you and your siblings each have a turn being carried by your daddy before you guys leave," said Andy before looking at the 17-month-old toddler, "We might as well start with Evan since he's the lightest of you three munchkins," said Andy as he used his nickname for the children that weaved their way into his heart since October 7th.

"Yay!" cheered Evan.

Andy lifted Evan up and groaned, "What has your mommy, daddy, and nannies been feeding you, little man?" asked Andy as he tickled Evan's belly.

Evan squealed with laughter, "Food."

A few seconds later Andy was settling Evan onto his father's left hip while making sure that Spencer had a firm hold on his son.

"You ready?" asked Andy.

Spencer nodded as he started to walk around the room with Evan on his hip, and when Spencer reached his wife, daughters, and physical therapist Andy smiled at Spencer.

"I officially clear you to carry Evan," said Andy.

Spencer and Clarissa grinned at each other.

Bridget looked at Andy, "My turn?" asked Bridget.

Andy chuckled at the puppy dog eyes that Bridget was giving her, "It's your turn, sweetheart," said Andy as he removed Evan from Spencer's left arm and settled the 17-month-old boy onto the ground before scooping up Bridget and playfully groaned, "You've definitely been growing too, sweetheart," said Andy as he placed Bridget onto her father's left hip.

As soon as Spencer made sure that he had a tight grip on his second oldest child, he started to walk around the room.

"I happy tat you can carry me again, daddy," said Bridget.

"Me too, Cricket," said Spencer.

As soon as Spencer and Bridget reached Clarissa, Diana, Evan, and Andy; Andy looked at Diana, "Even though you're tall for a nearly six-year-old girl, I think that we can have your daddy try to carry you around as long as you wrap your legs around your daddy's waist, little lady," said Andy as he removed Bridget from her father's arm.

Diana grinned, "I promise to make sure that I wrap my legs around my daddy's abdomen and back because I already did that before daddy got injured."

Andy smiled as he hefted up Diana and groaned, "Seems like you've been having a growth spurt, little lady," said Andy as he settled the nearly six-year-old little girl onto her father's left hip before making sure that Spencer had a strong grasp on Diana, "Are you ready, Spencer?" asked Andy.

Spencer nodded as he tightened his grasp on Diana with his left arm, "Yes, Andy."

"Now go ahead and walk around the room while carrying Diana," said Andy.

Spencer started to walk around the room with Diana on his hip while he looked at Diana, "Are you happy about the progress I've been making?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Diana.

"It will be another month before I can give you piggyback rides again, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"I know, but I'm happy that you can finally carry me around again, daddy," said Diana as she and her father reached Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, and Andy.

"Even though I'm clearing you to walk with one crutch now, I hope that you start going cane shopping because I'm planning that you graduate to a cane next week," said Andy before chuckling as he shook his head, "When it comes to all three kids mastering the puppy dog eye look and the pout, I hope that you know what you're getting into when Ariel and Caden are born."

"I know," said Spencer before looking at Clarissa, "What do you think of us taking the kids to Chuck E. Cheese's in Alexandria to celebrate the progress I made today?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I was just about to suggest that."

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa who were already both wearing comfortable clothes for their five-hour flight looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

"Daddy and I want you three to be on your best behavior while daddy and I are in California," said Clarissa.

"I promise to be good because Santa is always watching over us," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled as they thought about telling the kids that they better be on their best behavior because of Santa starting to watch over them on November 1st.

"When will you and daddy come home?" asked Bridget.

"Monday morning," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her father, "Are you and mommy going to see Parker?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Parker and Lila are treating Clarissa and me to dinner before we head to Irving for the lecture that your uncle Aaron gave mommy and me tickets for."

"I wish that I can be a flower girl for Parker's wedding," said Diana.

"Me too," said Bridget.

"Me three," said Evan.

Spencer and Clarissa chuckled while Clarissa looked at her 17-month-old son, "If you stood up in a wedding, you would be a ring bearer, baby boy," said Clarissa before looking at her watch, "Daddy and I have to catch our cab to the airport, so let's get those hugs and kisses and daddy and I will video chat with you three tonight."

A few seconds later Spencer and Clarissa were giving each of their children a big hug and a kiss before Diana, Bridget, and Evan each kissed their mother's baby bump and told Ariel and Caden that they love them before each feeling a kick.

* * *

Over eight hours later, Spencer and Clarissa were sitting across from Parker and Lila in a restaurant that banned paparazzi when Parker looked at Spencer, "I want you to have the honor of being my best man because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of had the nerve to ask Lila out," said Parker.

"I'm honored, Parker," said Spencer.

Lila looked at Clarissa, "Even though we've gotten to know each other for the past year and a half, would you be my matron of honor in June?" asked Lila.

"I would love to," said Clarissa.

Parker instantly thought about Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "Lila and I also want Diana, Bridget, and Evan to be our flower girls and ring bearer," said Parker.

Spencer laughed, "Diana will be pleased because she asked us to ask you if she can be your flower girl."

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Clarissa were in their hotel room in Irving, California getting ready for bed when Clarissa looked at her husband, "I had an interesting call from Washington International School while you were in Los Angeles and I wanted to wait until we were settled into our hotel room," said Clarissa.

"Did Diana do anything that caused her to get into trouble or are they wanting her to skip another grade?" asked Spencer.

"Diana is fine, but Shelly's husband is transferring to Okinawa for a few years at the beginning of April. Shelly and her children are going to join him," said Clarissa before taking a deep breath, "Due to how much the kids loved me last year, the school is hoping that I'll work for them full-time again as a school nurse when I'm ready to work again after Ariel and Caden are born."

"Have you given them your answer yet?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "I haven't yet because I wanted to talk to you about this job offer before I make my final decision."

Spencer reached over and took his wife's hand and squeezed it, "Since you're so supportive about me working a job that requires me to be on-call and travel all over the country I'll support any decision you make about your career."

"I'm going to accept this job because Bridget starts preschool next fall and I can easily be there for her if she has a meltdown," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I support your decision," said Spencer before looking into his wife's blue eyes, "Are you sure that you want to attend Dr. Fallon's lecture with me tomorrow morning?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I'm a pediatric nurse, I don't mind attending lectures like this with you because we're spending childless time together while I get to watch you enjoy attending a lecture," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband, "I hope you know that when you're walking unassisted and I have these babies, we're really going to celebrate the progress you made in your recovery."

* * *

Four days later Spencer and Clarissa just got off the plane when Spencer's work phone rang causing him to quickly answer it.

"Dr. Reid," answered Spencer.

"I know that you just got off the plane now and you took the day off, but we have a family annihilator who is killing the wives and kids of fathers who are serving overseas right now in Hampton, Virginia and there's an agent from the Hoover Building who will drive you to the crime scene who will be arriving in five minutes," said JJ before hanging up.

Spencer looked at Clarissa, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to come to your post-flight check-up, but there's an agent on his or her way to pick me up."

Clarissa rested a hand on her husband's arm, "It's OK, Spence."

"When I get home, I desperately need the kids to sleep with us," said Spencer softly.

Clarissa rested her hands on her 35-week pregnant baby bump, "Kids were murdered?" asked Clarissa softly.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"The kids can sleep with us when you get home while I promise to send you a lot of pictures of the kids," said Clarissa.

* * *

Spencer walked towards a house in Hampton, Virginia and walked towards a house that had a lot of stuffed animals on the porch while feeling saddened at the thought of a soldier who was currently overseas lost his wife and kids.

Spencer entered the house and set his messenger bag down in the kitchen before he looked at the trail of blood in the kitchen before looking into the living room to see toys that Jocelyn. A few seconds later Spencer walked towards the fridge that contained photos of kids causing him to think about all the photos of Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and himself and drawings that Diana, Bridget, and Evan drew being on the refrigerator in his kitchen. A minute later Spencer was staring at the swimming pool while he thought about the swimming pool that was currently drained until May as he watched a military jet fly past the house when he heard Emily's voice.

"Hey, how was your early wedding anniversary trip with Clarissa?" asked Emily.

Spencer pivoted himself and made eye contact with his soon to be sister-in-law, his brother-in-law, JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and another woman.

"Even though I miss the kids and enjoyed quality time with Clarissa, it was uh, scary yet informative," said Spencer before looking at the mystery woman, "Was the whole family killed?" asked Spencer.

Rossi looked at Agent Hudson, "Hudson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Anne reached out for Spencer's free hand that Spencer surprisingly shook, "Field Agent Anne Hudson. The, uh, father is serving in Iraq. Three nights ago the cops found his family buried over there," said Agent Hudson as she gestured her head to an area that has crime scene tape.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "Buried?" asked Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer as she opened up a file, "The neighbors heard the dog barking, came over, and he was scratching at the grave. Lucy, their oldest child, she's still in her swimsuit," said Emily as she, Spencer, and Agent Hudson headed towards the area that had crime scene tape.

"What does the father know?" asked Hotch.

"Some of it. He was on patrol. Took his unit a couple of days to reach him. He arrives today," said Agent Hudson.

"Last year the Williams family was killed and found exactly the same way. They lived in Newport News," said Rossi.

"The father, Dan Williams, was also serving overseas," said Morgan.

"Now, the police are overwhelmed and getting serious heat from the military. We need some answers fast," said Agent Hudson.

"As do the media. They're already calling this the work of a serial killer," said JJ.

"They're right. It is," said Hotch.

Agent Hudson gestured to the dug up grave, "But why bury them? I mean, it can't be to hide the bodies."

"It's a sign of remorse. And when they're done being remorseful, this will happen again," said Morgan before walking away.

Spencer sighed to himself as he looked at the dug-up grave, "At least I already told Clarissa that the kids need to sleep with us when I get home."

Agent Hudson looked at Spencer, "How many kids do you have and how old are they?" asked Agent Hudson.

Spencer smiled a bit as he pulled out his phone and showed Agent Hudson a picture of Diana, Bridget, and Evan together that Lucy sent him and Clarissa while they were in California, "A five-year-old daughter named Diana, a two-year-old daughter named Bridget, and a 17-month-old son named Evan while my wife is 35-weeks pregnant with our second son and third daughter that my oldest insists on naming Ariel and Caden."

"You definitely have your hands full," said Agent Hudson.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Even though Bridget and Evan have their moments, Diana, Bridget, and Evan are very well behaved kids and they're all excited about getting another little brother and sister."

* * *

JJ looked at Spencer, Morgan, and Rossi, "OK. Captain Joseph Downey has arrived back at the station," said JJ before looking at Spencer who was propped up on one crutch, "We should probably have you sit down because your knee must be getting tired."

Spencer nodded before sighing, "When I first worked the Karl Arnold case, Diana was only 22-months-old, my nephew was a week old, while Bridget and Evan weren't even born yet," said Spencer wistfully before shaking his head, "During that case I had to deal with a suspect asking me if Hotch was my daddy while I came home to find Clarissa chasing a streaking Diana when I went home to eat and get some sleep," said Spencer causing some chuckles.

"Is that interrogation why you have a running joke of calling Aaron 'dad'?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "Eric Miller asking me if Hotch was my daddy in front of Hotch was way too funny for me not to let Hotch live it down," said Spencer before smirking a bit, "Plus my interrogation also made Eric Miller cry."

"Really?" asked Rossi.

JJ nodded as she looked at Rossi, "Spence's interrogation is on tape."

* * *

Spencer was sitting on a table with Rossi standing nearby as both men watched JJ, Morgan, and Agent Hudson tell Captain Downey that his wife and three children were murdered causing Spencer's mind to drift somewhere else as he watched Captain Downey collapsed in Morgan's arms.

 _Flashback to March 30th of 1986_

 _Four-year-old Spencer Reid exited his bedroom as he rubbed his eyes before slipping his glasses on, and 10 seconds later he found aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon sitting in the living room hugging each other with tears falling down their faces while an unfamiliar woman sat on the couch nearby before noticing that his aunt Ethel didn't have her hearing aids in._

 _"Aunt Ethel. Uncle Gordon. Where are mommy and daddy? Why are you two crying? Why is there a stranger in the house?" said/signed Spencer._

 _Gordon choked up as he let go of his wife and pulled Spencer onto his lap,_ _"Your mommy, daddy, and uncle Daniel went to Heaven last night."_

 _Spencer's eyes went wide,_ _"They promised me that I would see them after I wake up."_

 _Gordon hugged his nephew, "They did, but they were in a car accident and the damage was too severe for them to survive."_

 _A few seconds later Spencer started sobbing while Gordon rubbed his nephew's back._

 **Fast forward to November 28th of 2000**

 _Spencer was getting ready for his morning lectures when there was a knock on the door of his dorm. A few seconds later he opened his door and saw his academic adviser Dr. Steven Richards with a police officer who both had grim faces, "Did I do anything wrong officer?" asked Spencer._

 _"I'm Officer Benson from New Rochelle, New York. I have some bad news for you, so may I please come in?" asked Officer Benson._

 _Spencer quickly stiffened, "Is it about my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon?" asked Spencer._

 _Officer Benson nodded, "It is, but I want you to be sitting down."_

 _A few seconds later Spencer was sitting across from Officer Benson who gave him a sad look, "At three AM your aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon were killed by a drunk driver while they were driving back from New York City."_

 _At that moment Spencer fell onto his pillows and started to sob._

 _Officer Benson looked at Spencer's academic adviser, "Is there anyone I can call for him?" asked Officer Benson._

 _Dr. Richard's heart broke as he looked at Spencer, "His biological parents are dead. His godparents living in Washington, D.C., he has a cousin living in Atlanta, Georgia while his aunt's sister resides in Bennington Sanitarium in Spencer's hometown Las Vegas."_

 _"What about a girlfriend?" asked Officer Benson as his heart broke for the young man._

 _Dr. Richards shook his head, "No girlfriend, but I'm already planning on helping him plan the funerals and have him go to mandatory grief counseling while the police station that Lieutenant Gordon worked at will most likely take care of funeral arrangements for Spencer."_

 _Officer Benson pulled out his card and passed it to Dr. Richards, "If he needs anything please call me since it's hard to lose a police officer that everyone liked."_

 _"Thank you," said Dr. Richards as he looked at the young man who cried himself to sleep._

 _A minute later Office Benson let himself out, and Dr. Richards used the phone to call Spencer's professors and let them know that Spencer won't be attending classes for a while._

 ** _Flashback ended_**

Spencer felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to blink a few times to see Rossi looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Rossi.

Spencer blinked rapidly a few times, "I am, why?" asked Spencer.

"You spaced out for a few moments," said Rossi.

Spencer sighed, "I just had flashbacks to the times I was told that my parents were murdered before flashing back to the time when I was told that my aunt and uncle died," said Spencer softly before sighing, "I can't believe that the nine-year anniversary of the day that my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon were murdered is happening in 12 days."

Rossi rested gently rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "I know that having an eidetic memory isn't easy for you since you always remember the worst moments in your life, but remember that you still have a lot of great memories that you should take a few minutes to check in on."

Spencer tilted his head as he stood up and placed his one crutch underneath his right armpit, "I guess that I'll call Clarissa because she should already be home from her check-up," said Spencer just as his phone rang causing him to see that it was Clarissa causing him to hobble as quickly as he could with one crutch, "How's it going, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"Its Bridget calling you, daddy," said Bridget.

"Did you take mommy's phone to call me?" asked Spencer.

"Mommy take a nap," said Bridget.

"So mommy's tired and she's taking a nap?" asked Spencer.

"Yes daddy," said Bridget before sighing, "You not come home with mommy, daddy."

"Daddy wished that he could have come home with mommy, but daddy got called in for work as soon as mommy and I got off the plane," said Spencer.

"I miss you when you and mommy are away," said Bridget.

"I missed you and your siblings while mommy and I went to California and I promise you that I'll give you and your siblings each a hug and a kiss as soon as I help put the bad buy in a really long timeout," said Spencer.

"OK," said Bridget.

"Hi Dada," said Evan.

Spencer smiled as he realized that Bridget handed the phone to his 17-month-old son, "How's daddy's little tadpole doing?" asked Spencer.

"I miss Mama. I miss Dada," said Evan.

Spencer smiled as he realized that Evan's language skills are becoming more advanced, "You missed mommy and me while mommy and I were in California?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Evan.

"Are you happy that mommy came home today?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Evan.

"Daddy wishes that he could have come home with mommy, but I had to work," said Spencer.

"K," said Evan.

"What is going on?" asked Clarissa.

"I call daddy, mommy," said Bridget.

A second later Spencer heard some rustling, "I hope that Bridget and Evan didn't bother you during a time you shouldn't be answering phone calls, Spence."

"I was just about to call you because of Rossi suggesting that I call you. So how was your doctor appointment?" asked Spencer.

"It went well and Dr. Larson talked about inducing labor if I don't go into labor at 37-weeks," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "The longer you carry the twins the more dangerous it would be."

"I know, but at least we agreed to call off our bet when we found out that we are having twins than a singleton," said Clarissa before sighing, "Would you believe it that I hope that Ariel and Caden would be born on November 28th so November 28th can no longer be one of the worst days of your life?" asked Clarissa just as she heard laughter, "I have to get going because Evan undressed himself and removed his diaper and is starting to run around the living room naked."

Spencer chuckled, "Evan is definitely going through the terrible twos at 17-months-old. I love you and the kids," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

 _A/N: Part two of Outfoxed will be up in a few days._


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to tannerose5 for being the 525th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to fishtrek, mirajanewolf46, and criminalmindsrocks for reviewing chapter 89.

 _Here's part two of Outfoxed and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise you guys that the next chapter will be longer._

 _Here's a warning that you faithful readers will need tissues nearby when I post chapter 91._

* * *

Spencer was standing up with his right foot flat on the floor while his bad knee was resting in a 90 degree angle on a chair without the aid of his crutch was staring at a crime scene photo trying to figure out what was niggling in his mind while JJ, Morgan, and Rossi video chatted with Garcia.

"I'm trolling through the Williams' emails, satellite phone calls, land-line phone calls, family photos, their life, all of it," said Garcia sadly as she thought about her and Morgan's five-month-old twins Hank and Barbara who were safe at home with their grandma Fran.

"What about the Downeys?" asked JJ.

"They're up next, and there's a ton to go through," said Garcia.

Rossi sighed as he thought about all his teammates are struggling with the case because of Diana, Bridget, Evan, Jack, Henry, Hank, and Barbara at the moment while everyone is hoping that George Foyet gets caught soon so Jack could come home to Hotch, "Fingerprints, Garcia?" asked Rossi.

"Zip. They're-they- there's nothing here. I'm sorry, folks," said Garcia sadly.

Morgan looked at his wife, "Garcia, widen the search."

"Derek, I already did. VICAP combines every database in this country. We're as wide as we can go," said Garcia.

At that moment Spencer flashed back to the lecture he and Clarissa attended over the weekend before his head shot up.

"All right, this air show is military. These fathers are all soldiers fighting a war on foreign soil. We know that none of these graves are a sign of remorse," said Morgan.

Spencer quickly looked towards the clear board and pointed at the photos, "Hey, guys. Look at these graves. What are they reminiscent of?" asked Spencer.

JJ looked at the photos, "Mass graves."

Spencer nodded, "Exactly. Which would indicate the unsub experienced early pubescent three-dimentional mirror neurons reflecting events similar to the one they're creating. I think this unsub was born into conflict."

Rossi looked at Spencer and thought about Spencer knowing about every historical event in the world, "But where was he born into conflict? When was the last time we saw anything like mass graves in the US?" asked Rossi.

"We haven't. Not in our lifetimes," said Spencer.

"Not within our borders. VICAP is national, not international," said Morgan.

JJ looked at Garcia, "Garcia, international databases?" asked JJ.

"Interpol is the biggest. If they did it, they're in it," said Garcia.

"It's pretty obvious that he's done this before, but the question is where and why," said Morgan.

Rossi gently patted Spencer on the shoulder, "Hopefully this breakthrough you came up with will help you get to tuck in Diana, Bridget, and Evan tonight."

Spencer nodded, "I hope so too because I haven't hugged and kissed them since Friday morning and I already told Clarissa that the kids must sleep with us when I get home."

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later Morgan was finishing up a phone call with Emily, "All right, we'll work it in right now," said Morgan as he hung up and looked at Spencer, Rossi, and JJ, "Prentiss thinks the unsub might be a woman," said Morgan.

Rossi nodded, "That's why we couldn't find a sexual motive," said Rossi.

"Wherever she's from, her father's a military man," said Morgan.

"Derek, I've got a hit. Interpol. Two hits," said Garcia as her computers beeped again, "Three hits. Three crime scenes. Three different cities. The first-Zagreb, 1998. A woman and her eight-month-old baby are both killed. And then two years later, the same prints show up in Modena, Italy, then 2007, London, England, a young couple, both shot."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"You were right. She's killed before," said Agent Hudson.

Spencer instantly remembered why Zagreb could be the first place where their female unsub would kill, "Zagreb is the capital city of Croatia."

Agent Hudson looked at Spencer, "Is that significant?" asked Agent Hudson.

Spencer nodded as he thought about the events that happened when he was between the ages of 10 and 14 and how he watched the news about the Bosnian War with his uncle Gordon, "Between 1991 and '95 they fought a bitter battle for independence."

Rossi nodded, "Serbian forces tried to ethnically cleanse over 40,000 Bosnian Muslims."

"Then at some point within the last two years, she moved to America," said Morgan.

"She's on the run," said JJ.

"And ran right into a city filled with military families," said Rossi.

"The only mass graves reminiscent of the ones the unsubs created were found all over Bosnia after the war, but none of them rival that of Srebrenica," said Spencer.

"Dutch UN forces created a safe haven for refugees," said Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "Then in 1995, Bosnian Serb forces surrounded the town."

"A psychopath born in the middle of that conflict- That's not a good mix," said Rossi.

"She's exacting her life experiences onto the victims," said Spencer.

"You think this woman was there?" asked Agent Hudson.

"Well, think about it. Langley's filling up with civilians and military vehicles just like Srebrenica," said Morgan.

"Can you determine her age?" asked Agent Hudson.

"Based on victimology, each of these girls is no older than 15," said Morgan.

Spencer squinted as he thought about the possibility of the unsub being around his and Clarissa's ages.

"The Balkan War lasted between '91 and '95, so if the girls represent the unsub, she's somewhere in her late 20s," said Spencer.

Agent Hudson looked at Spencer, "How did Srebrenica end?" asked Agent Hudson.

"It was a massacre," said Spencer grimly.

* * *

As soon as Spencer was left alone, his personal phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was home calling, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Hi, daddy," said Diana.

"Hi, bumblebee," said Spencer.

"Mommy said that you are in Hampton, Virginia right now," said Diana.

"I will actually be home by bedtime and you, Bridget, and Evan will be sleeping with mommy and me tonight," said Spencer.

"I'm glad because I missed you while you and mommy were in California, daddy," said Diana.

"How was school, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"I got an A+ on my social studies test about the Navajos, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer grinned as he thought back to helping Diana learn more about he Navajos because of Navajos living in his home state, "I'm so proud of you, bumblebee," said Spencer just as his work phone rang, "I have to get going because of a phone call, bumblebee."

"I love you, daddy," said Diana.

"I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer before hanging up and answered his work phone, "Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hello, Dr. Reid, it's Dr. Barton," said Dr. Barton.

"How are you doing, Dr. Barton?" asked Spencer.

"I no longer have nightmares over watching you get shot and you shooting Patrick Meyers in the forehead," said Dr. Barton.

"Good," said Spencer.

"How's your gunshot wound doing?" asked Dr. Barton.

"I'm actually doing great because I'm finally walking with one crutch instead of two," said Spencer.

"That's good to hear because I still feel guilty about you getting shot," said Dr. Barton.

"It's OK because I was just doing my job and I happy to say that I'll be walking unassisted by Christmas," said Spencer.

"The reason I'm calling is that I'm hoping that Jeffery and I could stop by at your house since we have a gift for you and your family," said Dr. Barton.

"I'm currently in Hampton, Virginia right now working on a case, but I will be home this evening," said Spencer.

"Is there a good time for me to show up?" asked Dr. Barton.

"At 7:30 because my wife and I will be tucking the kids into bed at 8 PM," said Spencer.

"7:30 will work perfectly and I hope that my phone call won't get you into trouble," said Dr. Barton.

Spencer chuckled, "I'm not allowed to participate in any raids until I'm walking unassisted even though I believe that I could use my crutch to apprehend unsubs."

"My break is over, so I'll hopefully see you this evening," said Dr. Barton before hanging up.

A few seconds later Spencer was seeing a text message from Rossi about Miranda being killed before he quickly fired a quick text message to Clarissa.

I'LL BE HOME IN A FEW HOURS AND DR. BARTON WILL BE STOPPING BY AT 7:30 ~ SR

* * *

Three hours later Spencer hobbled into his house on one crutch only to find Clarissa sitting with his grandparents.

"I'm glad to see you hobbling around with one crutch, Spencer," said Grandpa Evan.

Spencer made his way to the couch and slowly sat down, "I'm glad too because I'm able to carry one child at a time," said Spencer before looking at his grandfather, "I thought that we weren't going to get together until Friday for Shabbat?" asked Spencer.

"Clarissa told me that you couldn't find a cane to your liking in California and I decided to bring over a cane that you might like," said Evan as held up an antique cane with a bird as a handle, "I used this cane when I had my knee replaced 10 years ago and I believe that this cane is a perfect fit for you," said Evan as he handed the cane to his youngest grandson.

Spencer studied the cane and smiled at the handle that was in the shape of a bird head, "I like it."

"Then please try it out," said Evan.

Spencer used the cane to stand up and started to walk around the living room with the cane.

"How does your knee feel, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "My knee feels great, but I can't start walking with this cane until after my physical therapy appointment on Friday," said Spencer just as Diana, Bridget, and Evan who all just had their baths came downstairs with Lucy.

"Daddy," cried Diana and Bridget in unison.

"Dada," cried Evan.

A minute later Spencer was sitting on the couch with Diana sitting on his left side, Bridget sitting on his right side, while Evan sat on his right knee.

"I missed you when you were in California, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer hugged Diana with his left arm, "I missed you too, bumblebee," said Spencer before looking at Evan, "Do you know what we're going to be eating next week Thursday?" asked Spencer.

Evan grinned at his father, "Obble obble?" asked Evan.

"If you're making the noise that turkeys make, you are correct about next week Thursday being Thanksgiving," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her great-grandparents, "Are you two going to be joining us again?" asked Diana.

Lydia laughed, "It's already been decided that grandpa Evan, Aunt Mary, uncle Joe, Maeve, Jacob, Ellen, Issac, and Abigail will be joining you, your parents, and your siblings here because of your daddy's knee and your mommy being very pregnant."

"Will Abigail get to spend the night again?" asked Diana.

"You can ask Abigail, Jacob, and Ellen if Abigail can sleepover next week Thursday," said Spencer just as the doorbell rang, "It must be Dr. Barton and his son Jeffery stopping by," said Spencer as he placed Evan onto Diana's lap before he grabbed his crutch and stood up and hobbled towards the door.

A few seconds later Spencer saw Dr. Barton standing with his 15-year-old son Jeffery through the peephole causing him to unlock the door and opened it to find Dr. Barton carrying a huge turkey while Jeffery held a bag with a few other groceries, "I'm glad that you had no trouble finding my house, Dr. Barton," said Spencer as allowed Dr. Barton and Jeffery into the house.

Clarissa looked at Dr. Barton, "You didn't have to gift us a turkey and some groceries for next week Thursday, Dr. Barton."

"I know, but with knowing that you guys have a lot on your plate when it comes to Dr. Reid getting hurt because of me and you having a baby on the way I wanted to help prepare you guys for Thanksgiving," said Dr. Barton before looking at Spencer who was standing with a crutch positioned underneath his right armpit, "Even though I visited you in the hospital to thank you, I'm glad to see you up and moving."

Spencer smiled, "Having Clarissa and the kids in my life are good motivations to help push myself through physical therapy," said Spencer before gesturing to his grandparents, "Dr. Barton and Jeffery, I would like to introduce you two to my grandparents Evan and Lydia Reid."

Dr. Barton reached out and shook the elder Evan's hand, "Hello Mr. Reid."

"Shalom, Dr. Barton," said Evan.

"You must be really proud of your grandson," said Dr. Barton.

Grandpa Evan nodded, "I am," said Grandpa Evan before shaking Jeffry's hand, "Shalom, Jeffery."

"Hello," said Jeffery before he felt a small hand tug his hand causing him to see a toddler with shoulder-length nearly black curly-hair and big brown eyes looking up at him, "Well hello there."

"Hi, I Bridget and I'm two," said Bridget.

"Hello, Bridget," said Jeffery before he felt another small hand tug his hand causing him to look down at a little boy who looked a lot like the man who saved his father.

"Hi, I Ev-an," said Evan slowly.

Clarissa smiled at Jeffery, "Evan is 17-months and I can't believe how much you have grown since I took care of you after your appendix got removed, Jeffery."

"You remember me?" asked Jeffery.

Clarissa nodded, "Even though I don't have an eidetic memory like my husband and children, I can never forget the patients I treated," said Clarissa before groaning when she felt a kick causing her to rub her 35-week baby bump, "Please stop kicking mommy's ribs."

Jeffery gestured to Clarissa's baby bump, "Congratulations on the upcoming new addition and do you know what you're having?" asked Jeffery.

Clarissa nodded.

Diana looked at Jeffery, "I'm Diana and mommy is carrying fraternal twins that are being named Ariel and Caden."

Dr. Barton looked at Spencer, "I thought that it was only one baby?" asked Dr. Barton.

"We found out that Clarissa is carrying twins during Clarissa's 26-week check-up. Ariel and Caden have provided me extra motivation to get myself walking by now," said Spencer.

"Daddy can carry me again too," added Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his two-year-old daughter, "I take it that you're going to be wanting me to carry you up the stairs when it's bedtime?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, daddy," said Bridget.

Dr. Barton who still had the wrapped-up turkey in his hands looked at Spencer, "Where can I put this turkey?" asked Dr. Barton.

"In the kitchen," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "Will you please go show Dr. Barton where he can put the turkey, Diana?" asked Clarissa.

Diana looked at Dr. Barton, "Please come with me, Dr. Barton," said Diana as she led Dr. Barton and Jeffery to the kitchen.

A minute later Diana, Dr. Barton, and Jeffery returned and Dr. Barton looked at Spencer, "Jeffery and I are going to get going because of it being a school night for Jeffery while I don't want to interrupt you from your family time for any longer," said Dr. Barton before shaking Spencer's left hand, "Since you already know my address, I hope that you and Clarissa are willing to send me a copy of the birth announcement after the babies are born."

"Spence and I will be glad to send you a birth announcement," said Clarissa.

After Dr. Barton and Jeffery left, Spencer's stomach let out a loud growl causing Diana, Bridget, and little Evan to giggle.

Clarissa shook her head, "Pregnancy brain caused me to forget to tell you that I have dinner staying warm in the oven for you."

"What was on the menu tonight?" asked Spencer.

Diana grinned at her father, "Mommy, Lucy, and Anthony made tacos for dinner."

Spencer grinned at Clarissa, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "Did you know that the day after I met your father, we made tacos in his kitchen when I offered to help him pack up his aunt Ethel's and uncle Gordon's house?" asked Clarissa.

"I didn't, but I hope that you two can tell me more about your relationship because I want to marry a man who is a lot like daddy someday and cook him his favorite food," said Diana.

Spencer gave his daughter a stern look, "You better not think about dating until you turn 30, young lady."

"I promise, daddy," said Diana.

* * *

 _A/N: I won't be_ _working_ _on this story again until after April 1_ _4_ _th because I want to get one more chapter of Spencer's Done posted before I leave for the Kalahari Resort to attend the 30th annual Autism Society of Wisconsin Spring Conference next week Thursday since I'm going to be a speaker on April 13th at the conference._


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 90.

 _Even though I wasn't medically cleared to enjoy the indoor water park at the 30th Annual Autism Society of Wisconsin Spring Conference at the Kalahari Resort this year, I still had a great time at the conference because my friends and I visited the Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum in Wisconsin Dells, went shopping, and I went zip-lining for the very first time at the Kalahari Resort's indoor theme park. I enjoyed zip-lining so much, that I ended up doing it six times! Also my presentation in the Panel of Experts went very well too._

 _I thought that I would write this chapter in a different way because of wanting to include something good to outweigh the tissue moments that are needed for this chapter. I also warn you readers that I won't be including Spencer's interview with Chief Strauss in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer was sitting up in Clarissa's hospital bed as he smiled down at his newborn daughter who had his late mother's curly blonde hair and eyes that looked like his before looking at his wife who smiling down at their newborn son who looked like Clarissa while having his curls causing him to be grateful about Ariel and Caden showing up an hour prior so Clarissa could smile again, "How are you holding up?" asked Spencer softly.

Clarissa glanced at Ariel who was content in her father's arms while looking down at Caden who was going to get a cast on his left clubbed foot on Monday, "Even though Ariel and Caden are perfect, I wish that Haley didn't listen to George Foyet so she could be here to hold Ariel and Caden," said Clarissa as tears started to fall down her face.

Spencer closed his eyes as he thought about the events that happened three days ago causing Clarissa's grief to push her to go into labor two days before she reached the 37th week in her fourth pregnancy.

* * *

Three days ago Spencer was eating breakfast with Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony when his work phone rang causing him to see that it was Hotch, "Is there a case?" asked Spencer.

"JJ found a possible lead on Foyet and I want you to bring Clarissa and the kids to the B.A.U. for protective custody just to be safe," said Hotch.

Spencer instantly straightened up in his chair, "What about Mary and Savannah?" asked Spencer.

"They're coming to the B.A.U. too," said Hotch before hanging up.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "What's going on, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"There's a possible lead on George Foyet and Aaron wants me to bring you guys to the B.A.U. to be safe," said Spencer before looking at Diana, Bridget, and Evan, "I want you three to pick out a bunch of toys, books, and coloring books to bring along to keep yourselves busy because I won't be able to play with you three or read to you three because of needing to work so I can help bring Aunt Haley and Jack home."

"OK, daddy," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan while Evan said Dada.

"I'll call Mrs. O' Conner and Washington International School and let them know that Diana won't make it today," said Lucy as she pulled out her phone and called Diana's school before calling Mrs. O' Conner.

* * *

After Spencer helped get Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan settled into Rossi's office, Spencer was in the round table room with his teammates when JJ pointed at a map.

"There's approximately 115 miles between Fredericksburg and Westminster. Why mail a letter from two cities?" asked JJ.

"Maybe it's purely a forensic countermeasure. He knows that mailing letters close to home would lead us right to him, so he drives far away to mail the letters to throw us off his scent," said Morgan.

Spencer who was fiddling with the head of the cane his grandfather gave him to use thought about one of the bombers that his godmother helped catch, "The Unabomber did that. So did the 2001 anthrax suspect."

"He could have gone anywhere, but he's trolling the D.C. area," said Rossi.

"It makes sense to stay close to Hotch. He stuck around Boston to watch Shaunessy deteriorate," said Emily before realizing what she said as she looked at her fiance and thought about how she, Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, the unborn Reid twins, and Savannah helped keep Hotch sane as he had to deal with missing her soon to be step-son, "Not that you're-," said Emily apologetically.

"It's all right. I know he's been watching me. It's part of the reason I stepped down, so he'd think I was falling apart," said Hotch grimly.

* * *

Spencer was riding in the backseat of an SUV with JJ and Emily when Garcia ended up dispatching the call that Foyet was making to Hotch so everyone could hear.

"Foyet," said Hotch.

"Aaron? You're OK?" asked Haley tearfully.

"I'm fine," said Hotch grimly.

"But... He said that... Oh, Aaron," said Haley before realizing that she was in the room with George Foyet.

"He can hear us, right?" asked Hotch.

"Yes. I am so sorry," cried Haley.

"Haley, show him no weakness, no fear," said Hotch calmly.

"I know. Sam told me all about him. Is he, uh-," said Haley tearfully.

"No, Sam is fine," said Hotch.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Is that why your marriage broke up, because you're a liar?" asked George gleefully.

"Don't listen to him, Haley," said Hotch firmly.

"I have Sam's service phone right here. They sent out a mass text about his death. You can take a look if you want," said George.

"He's trying to scare you," said Hotch.

"Did you even tell her what this was about? About the deal?" asked George.

"He's just trying to make you angry," warned Hotch.

"Well, she should be. She's gonna...," said George as he covered up Jack's ears, "D-I-E because of your inflated ego," said George gleefully.

"Ignore him, Haley," said Hotch.

"I'm sure you don't want her to know this part either. You know, all he had to do was stop looking for me and you wouldn't be in this mess," said George.

"Don't react," said Hotch.

"What is he talking about?" asked Haley.

Hotch decided that he needed to get his son out of the room, "Tell Jack I need him working the case."

"What?" asked Haley.

"Tell Jack I need him working the case," repeated Hotch.

Haley cleared her throat, "Jack. Did you get that?" asked Haley.

"Hi, daddy," said Jack.

Spencer sighed out in relief as he heard his four-year-old nephew's voice.

"Hi, buddy," choked Hotch.

"Is George a bad guy?" asked Jack.

"Yes, he is. Jack, I need you on this case with me. Do you understand? I need you to work the case with me," said Hotch firmly.

"OK, Daddy," said Jack as he thought about the time he hid in a window seat.

"Jack, hug your mom for me," said Hotch firmly.

A few seconds later Spencer heard his nephew's voice.

"Mommy hug me too tight," said Jack.

"I'm sorry," said Haley tearfully.

"Why are you sad?" asked Jack.

Spencer tried to hold back his tears as he thought about the times that Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack have asked him that question.

"Oh, I just love you so much," said Haley tearfully.

"Mommy, I gotta go. I'm working the case," said Jack.

"OK," said Haley.

Spencer sighed in relief as he heard his nephew run away.

"He's so cute. He's like a little junior g-man. I'll be right up, Jackie boy!" called out George.

"Is he gone?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," choked Haley.

"You're so strong, Haley. You're stronger than I ever was," choked Hotch.

"You'll hurry, right?" asked a crying Haley.

"I know you didn't sign on for this," said Hotch.

"Neither did you," said Haley.

"I'm sorry for everything that led you to cheat on me," said Hotch.

"Promise me that you will tell him how we met and how you used to make me laugh," cried Haley.

"Haley…," said Hotch.

"He needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. Promise me that you'll also still marry Emily like you originally planned in May because you deserve to be happy while telling Spencer's and Clarissa's children that I love them," said Haley tearfully.

"I promise," said Hotch.

A few seconds later three gunshots sounded through the phone causing Spencer to close his eyes as he started to mourn the woman who practically adopted him on the spot when he joined Clarissa, Hotch, Haley, Gideon, and Sean for Clarissa's 19th birthday dinner before tears started to fall down his face.

* * *

Spencer and JJ approached Hotch's old study to find Hotch helping Jack out of a trunk.

"What happened to you, daddy?" asked Jack as he took in the sight of his father having cuts on his face.

"I'm OK," said Hotch before noticing his brother-in-law who had tears falling down his face as he stood next to JJ causing him to realize that Spencer must be reliving the moment of when he was told that his parents died, "I want you to go outside with uncle Spencer, OK?" asked Hotch.

Spencer gave a watery smile at his nephew, "Come here, Jack Attack."

Jack ran over to his favorite uncle and allowed JJ to lift him up and settle him onto his favorite uncle's hip, "Uncle Spencer, I work the case for daddy."

"I know, Jack Attack," choked Spencer as he wrapped his left arm around his nephew tighter.

"Do you have a firm grip?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer before looking at his nephew, "Let's go outside so I can show you some new magic tricks."

"OK, uncle Spencer," said Jack.

Jack looked at his favorite uncle as his uncle carried him down the stairs, "Did Auntie Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan go away like mommy and me?" asked Jack.

Spencer shook his head, "Auntie Clarissa wasn't allowed to go on a long vacation like you because of being pregnant," said Spencer as he stepped outside with Jack.

"Is my new cousin here yet?" asked Jack.

"Your new cousins aren't here yet, so you made it home just in time," said Spencer.

Jack's eyes went wide, "Cousins?" asked Jack.

"It turns out that Auntie Clarissa is pregnant with twins that Diana decided to name Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

"I like those names. Can I please see auntie Clara, Diana, Bridget, and Evan?" asked Jack.

"They're at the BAU right now, but you'll see them as soon as you get checked out by these nice paramedics," choked Spencer as he sat down on the back of an ambulance and settled Jack on his lap and looked at the paramedics, "I'm Jack's uncle and his father should be out soon."

"OK," said the female paramedic.

Jack looked at his uncle, "Why are you crying?" asked Jack.

"You know that my parents and adoptive parents are in Heaven?" asked Spencer.

Jack nodded, "You miss them every day."

"I was your age when my own mommy and daddy went to Heaven, so I keep on remembering about the time I lost my own parents, Jack," said Spencer as he hugged his nephew.

Jack hugged his favorite uncle back, "I love you, uncle Spence."

"I love you too, Jack," said Spencer before he allowed the female paramedic check over Jack while Hotch joined them.

* * *

Spencer entered the room where Clarissa and his children were sitting and playing in. Clarissa looked at her husband's face causing Spencer to be grateful that everyone followed his orders about letting him tell Clarissa and his children the news.

"Did you get Haley and Jack?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer sat down and Bridget instantly scrambled up onto her daddy's good knee while Spencer looked at his 36-week pregnant wife, "Please stay calm because I don't want you to go into labor right now, but Jack's safe but Haley went to Heaven."

Clarissa and Diana started sobbing while Spencer hugged Clarissa and Diana as he started sobbing too while Bridget and Evan walked over to their parents and big sister.

"Daddy?" asked Bridget.

"Dada?" asked Evan.

"Your former aunt Haley went to join your grandparents in Heaven, so you'll never see Aunt Haley again unless you look at pictures of her or watch videos of her," said Spencer just as Hotch and Jack came into the room causing Clarissa to hug her only nephew as she cried.

"I love you so much, Jack," said Clarissa.

Jack looked up at his aunt Clarissa, "I know," said Jack before he hugged Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

* * *

Three days later Spencer and Clarissa were cuddling with Diana, Bridget, and Evan while Hotch, Emily, and Jack who were spending the day with them were cuddling on the loveseat together when Bridget who was sitting between Diana and Evan looked at her parents who had tears falling down their faces, "When will Ariel and Caden be here so you two can be happy again?" asked Bridget as she successfully pronounced Ariel and Caden correctly.

Clarissa who had tears falling down her face looked at Bridget, "They should be arriving within the next couple of weeks, Bridget," said Clarissa before she felt a burst of pain causing her to scream out in pain.

Evan who was sitting between his mother and Bridget looked up at his mother with a concerned look on his face, "Are you OK, Mama?" asked Evan.

Clarissa took a few deep breaths as she looked at her husband's mini-me, "I think that I'm in labor," gasped Clarissa before screaming as she felt a contraction.

"Then let's get you to the hospital," said Spencer as he slowly stood up with his cane.

Diana who had tears falling down her face grinned at her parents, "I think that Haley asked God to let Ariel and Caden to be born today so we all can have something happy to smile about after everything that has happened three days ago," said Diana before looking at her father, "Plus Haley must want November 28th to become one of the best days in your life instead of the worst day in your life too."

"You might be spot on, bumblebee," said Spencer as Hotch helped Clarissa stand up.

"Can I come to the hospital?" asked Diana.

"Not today since it will be past your bedtime when your new little brother and sister arrive, but you can meet Ariel and Caden tomorrow," said Clarissa before looking at her oldest brother, "Please come to the hospital with Spence and me so you can be in the delivery room," said Clarissa just as she felt a wetness stream down her legs causing Evan to look at his daddy.

"Mama go pee-pee, Dada," said Evan causing everyone to laugh for the first time in three days.

Emily looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch, "Good luck and I'll stay here with the kids and please let me know when Ariel and Caden are born," said Emily before looking at Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack, "Who wants to help me make homemade pizza for dinner?" asked Emily.

"Me," chorused Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack as they hugged Clarissa before they followed Emily to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Hotch was driving Spencer and Clarissa to the hospital while Lucy worked on cleaning up the floor.

* * *

Three hours later Clarissa who was already given an epidural was already positioned on the bed while holding Spencer's left hand and her oldest brother's right hand when Dr. Larson looked at her, "I already see a full head of hair, so only a few more pushes until you get to meet Reid twin number one," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer wiped some sweat off of Clarissa's forehead, "You can do this, love."

"I know, Spence," said Clarissa.

Hotch looked at his baby sister, "You've done this three times before, so you can handle giving birth to my third niece and second nephew from you."

Dr. Larson looked at Clarissa, "Please push now."

Clarissa braced herself as she pushed while screaming and three pushes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Hotch were tearing up as they heard the first Reid twin cry.

"Congratulations mommy, daddy, and uncle Aaron it's a healthy baby girl," said Dr. Larson.

Spencer kissed Clarissa before he cut the umbilical cord that connected Ariel to his wife, "You got Ariel out, so now you just have to deliver Caden."

"I know, Spence," said Clarissa as she watched a nurse take Ariel to be cleaned up and looked over before screaming out in pain, "When can I push again?" asked Clarissa.

"Now," said Dr. Larson.

Clarissa screamed as she pushed with all her might and five pushes later she, Spencer, and Hotch teared up again as they heard a cry from the second Reid twin.

"Congratulations mommy, daddy, and uncle Aaron it's a healthy baby boy," said Dr. Larson.

"May I cut the cord this time?" asked Hotch.

"Go ahead," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

A few seconds later Spencer broke out of his kiss with Clarissa so his wife could hug her oldest brother who just finished cutting the cord that connected Caden to her, "I love you, Aaron."

Hotch hugged his nearly 28-year-old sister while being grateful that he still had his little sister, "I love you too, Clarissa," said Hotch before he excused himself so Spencer and Clarissa could bond with Ariel and Caden.

* * *

 **Present time**

"Spencer?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer opened his eyes to see Clarissa looking at him with a concerned look on her, "You OK?" asked Clarissa.

"I do miss Haley and Ariel and Caden being born today of all days will now make November 28th be one of the best days in my life even though I'll always be taking time to grieve aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon on this day," said Spencer before looking at the baby girl who had eyes that were going to turn out like his while already inheriting his late mother's curly blonde hair, "Since you insisted that Caden's middle name should be Spencer so he could be named after me, I have a perfect middle name in mind for Ariel."

"What?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled down at Ariel who was now asleep in his arms.

"Haley," said Spencer.

Clarissa smiled as tears started to fall down her face, "Ariel Haley Reid is perfect, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here, but everyone else will meet Ariel and Caden in the next chapter._


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to mrsladyaries08, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Astrahan, southernbeauty13, mirajanewolf46, lolyncut for reviewing chapter 91.

 _This chapter starts right after the ending of the last chapter._

* * *

Spencer looked at his wife as he looked at his newborn son, "Want to switch holding the twins before they tell us that they're hungry?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded as she switched babies with her husband and smiled down at Ariel, "When it comes to blonde hair running through both sides of our family, I'm glad that we finally have a child with blonde hair even though it would have been priceless if Ariel had red hair like Ariel did in "The Little Mermaid"."

Spencer chuckled, "When it comes to grandma Lydia, aunt Mary, and Maeve all having red hair, it would have been priceless to have a child with red hair," said Spencer before stroking Ariel's curly blonde hair, "Either way, Ariel is beautiful like her mommy and big sisters."

"And Caden is handsome like his big brother and daddy," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband before running a finger through Caden's nearly black curls, "Even though Caden looks like me, I'm glad that he has your curls, Spence," said Clarissa before tilting her head a bit, "Maybe I should get a perm so I can have curly hair like you and our five children."

Spencer shook his head, "Please don't because I like your hair the way it is," said Spencer as he ran some fingers through his wife's thick nearly black armpit length hair that was pulled into a ponytail to make labor easier for her.

"Then I won't get a perm," said Clarissa as she ran a finger through her husband's ear length curly brown hair that she has been trimming once a month to make everything easier for her husband while he hobbled around on crutches, "Even though I love your hair at this length, I'm going to let your hair grow out for a while so our first time having intercourse sex can be fun when I get the all-clear."

Spencer shifted in his wife's hospital bed as he looked at Ariel and Caden who were both staring at each other despite their blurry vision at the moment, "Little ears, Clarissa."

"I know, but they won't remember hearing us talk about what we did to conceive them and their big sisters," said Clarissa just as Ariel and Caden both started crying, "They're hungry and it will be interesting breastfeeding them at the same time," said Clarissa as she handed Ariel to her husband before she adjusted her hospital gown before accepting both Ariel and Caden and positioned them by their breasts.

A minute later Ariel and Caden both latched onto their mother's two breasts causing Spencer and Clarissa to smile at each other as they watched Ariel and Caden eat.

"Mission accomplished and at least I won't have to worry about switching breasts when both twins are hungry the same time," said Clarissa softly.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his newborn son and newborn daughter, "I'm glad that they're both six pounds and they'll get to go home after Caden's clubbed foot gets evaluated and put into a cast," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spence," said Clarissa as her husband's phone vibrated.

Spencer grabbed his phone and quickly read text messages from his teammates, grandparents, godparents, Lucy, and a few other people that all mentioned congratulations, commented on the twins looks, and mentioned that they would visit the next day or when they got out of the hospital and had some time to settle in at home.

"Everything OK?" asked Clarissa.

"Just got responses on the group text I sent out of us holding the twins, and we will be having some visitors tomorrow," said Spencer.

"Are you still going to go to church tomorrow?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer shook his head, "When it comes to losing our former sister-in-law three days ago I rather spend the day here with you, and Reverend Alden told me to take my time coming back," said Spencer before looking at his cane that was leaning against his wife's hospital bed, "I wish that I was already off the cane by the time that Ariel and Caden were born."

"I know, Spence, but we both knew about the possibility about you still being on a cane when Ariel and Caden arrive since twins are always born a month before their due date," said Clarissa firmly before looking into her husband's eyes, "Plus we have Lucy and Anthony to help us out with the twins."

Spencer smirked, "Speaking of Anthony, he actually asked me for his blessing to ask Lucy to marry him."

Clarissa's eyes went wide, "He did?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "He did and I gave him my blessing, and I'm thinking that we should hire him to be a second nanny for the kids."

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "We definitely have to hire Anthony to work for us full time because Diana, Bridget, and Evan all like him and he has made Lucy happier the past couple of months," said Clarissa before she handed Ariel over to her husband so her husband could burp Ariel.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Clarissa just finished eating breakfast when they heard the familiar pitter-patter of little footsteps in the room causing them to grin when Diana, Bridget, and Evan came into the room.

"Can I please hold my new little brother and sister now?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled.

"Yes you can," said Spencer.

A minute later Diana was sitting next to her mother in her mother's hospital bed holding Ariel and Caden in each arm as she smiled down at her new little brother and sister while her father took a picture of them, "Hi, Ariel. Hi Caden. I'm your oldest sister Diana who will be turning six in 22 days while you two also have a big sister named Bridget who is two and a big brother named Evan who is 17-months-old. As you two get older we'll have so much fun with mommy, daddy, Bridget, Evan, and our nannies Lucy and Anthony since we go to the park, zoo, museums, and a lot of other fun places together. Mommy works as a pediatric nurse so she's really great at taking care of us when we're sick and injured while daddy is a profiler for the behavioral analysis unit in the FBI at Quantico, Virginia. Daddy does travel all over the country to catch bad men and women and put them in really long timeouts, but he always makes sure to be there for us over the phone or through video chat whenever we need him."

"Are you ready to give Bridget a turn?" asked Clarissa.

Diana nodded, "Yes ma'am."

A minute later Bridget was helping her mother hold Ariel and Caden and she smiled at the sight of her new little brother and sister, "They are little like my dolls."

Spencer smiled as he took a picture of Bridget looking at her new siblings, "They are, but within the next couple of weeks they'll start growing to be big and strong like you, Diana, and Evan."

Evan who was sitting on his father's lap looked up at his father, "My urn?" asked Evan.

"My turn, tadpole," corrected Spencer.

"An urn is a plastic container or a marble container that holds ashes, Evan," said Diana.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "When did you learn about what an urn is?" asked Spencer.

"I've been reading about funerals because of you and mommy deciding that I can go to aunt Haley's funeral next week Wednesday," said Diana.

"Speaking of aunt Haley, you and Jack will be starting therapy together on Tuesday because uncle Aaron, Jack's grandparents, daddy, and I all agreed that you and Jack will go to grief counseling together," said Clarissa firmly.

Diana nodded, "I'll go and I'll make sure to help Jack adjust."

Lucy held up her phone and looked at Spencer, Clarissa, and her three oldest charges, "I want to take a picture of you guys with Ariel and Caden before we leave for church."

Bridget looked at her mother, "You come with?" asked Bridget.

"I can't because I'm stuck here until most likely tomorrow," said Clarissa.

Diana looked at her father, "What about you, daddy?" asked Diana.

"I'm not going today because of wanting to give your mother some company, but I promise you that I will join you next week Sunday," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I'll make sure to tell you what I learned about in Sunday School today while showing pictures of Ariel and Caden to my friends."

Two minutes later Lucy was taking a picture of Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden on the couch together before she and Anthony left to take Diana, Bridget, and Evan to church just as one of the nurses came into the room.

"If you two want to attend Mass here, it starts in a half-hour and Ariel and Caden can just spend some time in the nursery," said Nurse Tiffany.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though we packed my robe in my hospital bag, mind if I borrow one of your cardigans from your go bag?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how much Clarissa loves to swipe his t-shirts and cardigans, "When it comes to you always swiping my dress shirts, t-shirts, and cardigans didn't you pack one of my cardigans into your hospital bag for you to wear?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa laughed, "You got me, Spence."

"Since I saw your three oldest children leave two minutes ago, how old are they and how long have you two been married?" asked Nurse Tiffany.

"Diana will be six in 22 days, Bridget is two, and Evan is 17-months while we'll be celebrating our seventh wedding anniversary tomorrow," smiled Spencer.

Nurse Tiffany smiled down at Ariel and Caden who were now sharing a bassinet, "I just got married two weeks ago and I can't wait to have kids with my own husband, so consider these two beautiful babies as your wedding anniversary present to each other this year," said Nurse Tiffany as she pushed the bassinet out of the room.

A few minutes later Spencer was helping his wife pull on one of his cardigans over her hospital gown before another nurse helped Clarissa get into a wheelchair and pushed her to the hospital's chapel while Spencer walked alongside with his cane.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was holding Ariel when there was a knock on the open door causing Spencer and Clarissa to see Hotch with Jack on his hip while Emily stood by them.

"Hi auntie Clara. Hi uncle Spence," said Jack.

Hotch smiled as he looked at his newest niece and nephew who were in either of their mother's or father's arms, "Even though I was here for the births of Ariel and Caden, pictures do not do justice."

"I know," said Clarissa.

Hotch looked at his sister and brother-in-law, "Can I please hold them?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa beamed at her oldest brother, "You never have to ask for permission to hold your nieces and nephews, Aaron."

A minute later Hotch was sitting on a recliner holding Ariel and Caden when Hotch looked at his sister and brother-in-law, "Have you two determined middle names for Ariel and Caden yet?" asked Hotch.

"I insisted that Caden's middle name should be Spencer because I wanted one of our sons to be named after their father," said Clarissa as she winked at her husband.

Spencer blushed a bit before looking at his oldest brother-in-law, "We decided that Ariel's middle name should be Haley because of how much Haley meant to us during the times she entered our lives."

Hotch nodded, "I think that Haley would be pleased to find out that Ariel has been named after her."

"Ariel is named after my mommy?" asked Jack.

Clarissa nodded, "She sure is, Jack-Attack."

"Why do you call me Jack-Attack?" asked Jack.

"Have you ever seen baby Jack-Jack in the movie "The Incredibles"?" asked Spencer.

Jack nodded, "Yes and he's so funny."

"There's a short film called Jack-Jack-Attack included with the DVD, so uncle Spencer and I call you Jack-Attack because of baby Jack in the movie," said Clarissa as she looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time before looking at her husband, "You should really go walk around for a bit because your knee must be stiff from sitting down a lot since yesterday."

Spencer nodded, "I should and I doubt that you'll let me miss out on physical therapy tomorrow morning."

"We all want you to be walking unassisted by Christmas, so you'll be keeping up with physical therapy sessions until you are no longer on stand down," said Clarissa.

"I might as well go buy myself a cup of coffee," said Spencer.

"Good idea," said Clarissa.

Jack looked at his uncle Spencer, "Can I please come with?" asked Jack.

"You sure can and I'll buy you a brownie, Jack Attack," said Spencer before looking at Emily who was now holding Ariel, "Do you want to come with so Clarissa and Aaron can have a moment alone?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Emily.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "I'll stay with my sister until you come back."

A minute later Spencer, Jack, and Emily were out of the room when Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "How are you holding up?" asked Clarissa.

Hotch sighed, "Even though I moved on from Haley, I wish that Haley could have been saved for Jack's sake."

"Spence told me about how George Foyet tricked her to come to him and she didn't realize that Foyet tricked her until the last minute and I'm glad that you beat George Foyet to death before he could have gotten Jack because Spence and I would have done the same thing if George Foyet was threatening any of the children," said Clarissa calmly before taking hold of her brother's hand, "Even though I'm currently on maternity leave, luckily I'll be there more for Jack when I return to work."

"Aren't you on-call 24/7 like Spencer, Emily, and me?" asked Hotch.

"I won't be on-call 24/7 during the school year. As soon as I get the all-clear to return to work I'll be working as a nurse full time at Diana's school while I'll be working part-time during summer vacation at Children's National," said Clarissa.

"I thought that you love your job at Children's National?" asked Hotch.

"I do, but Bridget is starting preschool in August so I want to be there for her just in case she has an autistic meltdown at school while working as a school nurse will give me more flexibility when it comes to all the doctor appointments and possible surgeries that Caden is going to be needing to straighten his clubbed foot," said Clarissa before thinking about her nephew already being four and was going to preschool before he was sent into Witness Protection, "When will Jack be going back to school?" asked Clarissa.

"After the New Year," said Hotch.

"What do you think of sending him to Washington International School so I can keep a close eye on him when I return to work while he gets to be near Diana and eventually Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden?" asked Clarissa.

Hotch nodded, "Having him go to the same school that his cousins go to and where you work at won't be a bad idea, so I'll see about sending Jack to Washington International School."

Clarissa looked into her oldest brother's brown eyes, "Even though our parents might be watching over us, do you think that Haley might be telling our parents about Spencer and the kids right now?" asked Clarissa.

"Possibly, but mom and dad would be proud of you for becoming the woman you ended up becoming because I'm proud of being part of shaping you up into the woman you became to be," said Hotch as he hugged his little sister before smiling a bit, "I can't believe that tomorrow will be the ninth anniversary of the day you brought Spencer along for lunch."

Clarissa chuckled, "Me too."

Hotch moved his little sister's hair behind her ear, "He's a very strong man who has a remarkable amount of inner strength just like you which I admire him for," said Hotch before smiling a bit, "If you and Spencer didn't meet when you two did, I would have set you two up on a blind date because Spencer makes you happy while you two created five beautiful and intelligent children together."

Clarissa smiled down at Ariel and Caden, "I'm glad that I had Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden with Spence."

"Speaking of my nieces and nephews, should I expect becoming an uncle again sometime next year?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa laughed as she shook her head, "I already had an IUD inserted into me because I firmly told Spence and Diana that I do not want to get pregnant again until Ariel and Caden are five," said Clarissa before smirking a bit, "I just hope that you and Emily can give Spence and me another niece or nephew to spoil though."

"Prior to Foyet stabbing me in my apartment, Emily and I have already met with someone from an adoption agency and got approved for adoption. So hopefully a match will be found for Emily and me soon," said Hotch.

"I hope so too, Aaron," said Clarissa before thinking about Emily's apartment only being a two-bedroom apartment, "Are you and Emily ever going to buy a house?" asked Clarissa.

"Emily and I already put an offer on the four-bedroom and two and a half bath that's next door to yours and Spencer's house," said Hotch.

Clarissa smiled, "I hope you get the house because I love the idea of us being next-door neighbors while you, Emily, and Spence can carpool together if you decide on whether you want to stay in the B.A.U. or not," said Clarissa just as Jack ran into her hospital room with two teddy bears.

"I used my money to get Ariel and Caden these bears, Auntie Clara," said Jack.

"That's so sweet of you, Jack," said Clarissa just as her husband and Emily entered the room, "Do you want to hold Ariel and Caden right now, Jack?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes please, Auntie Clara," said Jack.

A minute later Jack was sitting up in his favorite aunt's hospital bed next to his aunt while he helped his aunt hold Ariel and Caden as he talked about how much fun they were going to have together causing the four adults in the room to smile at each other just as Hotch's phone rang causing Hotch to answer the phone and listen to whoever was on the line.

When Hotch hung up, Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "Is everything OK, Aaron?" asked Clarissa.

Hotch nodded as he looked at his son, "What do you think of the idea of being a next-door neighbor to auntie Clarissa, uncle Spencer, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden?" asked Hotch.

Jack grinned, "I love the idea, daddy."

"After we say goodbye to your mother, we'll be moving into the four-bedroom and three-bath house that's next door to your aunt's and uncle's house," said Hotch causing everyone to smile.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "What do you think of us tearing down the fence that divides our backyard and Aaron's new backyard so we can all share the in-ground swimming pool and Jack can play on the swing set that you and Aaron built for the kids?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer tilted his head as he thought about how his brother-in-law would occasionally come over to his and Clarissa's house so he could swim laps in their swimming pool so he always didn't have to go to the YMCA in the summer, "I think that will be a good project for you to add on my Honey-Do List this spring."

* * *

After Hotch, Emily, and Jack left Spencer and Clarissa smiled when they saw Spencer's grandparents enter the room and looked at all the flowers and balloons.

"You two are very popular," said Lydia.

"Other agents from the FBI, Clarissa's coworkers, and members from Faith Church have been having flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons delivered to us or already delivered home-cooked meals for us to cook to our house," said Spencer.

"That's nice of them," said Lydia.

Grandpa Evan noticed the lack of a crib, "Where are Ariel and Caden?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"Right here," said Nurse Tiffany as she pushed Ariel and Caden into the room and introduced herself, "I'm Nurse Tiffany and I'm helping Spencer and Clarissa take care of Ariel and Caden until 2 PM today."

"Shalom Nurse Tiffany. I'm Spencer's grandfather Evan," said Evan as he shook hands with Nurse Tiffany.

Lydia held out her hand to Nurse Tiffany, "Shalom Nurse Tiffany, I'm Spencer's grandmother Lydia," said Lydia.

"Pleasure to meet you two," said Nurse Tiffany as she gestured Evan and Lydia to sit down, "Why don't you two sit down before I give you each a twin since it's a bit difficult for your grandson to carry the babies right now."

A few seconds later Grandpa Evan and Lydia were both sitting down when Nurse Tiffany lifted up Ariel, "Who wants to hold Ariel first?" asked Nurse Tiffany.

"I would love to hold my youngest great-granddaughter first," said Lydia.

A few seconds later Lydia was tearing up at the sight as she held Ariel, "She's so beautiful and Ariel looks like she's going to have your eyes, Spencer."

"I know," said Spencer.

Grandpa Evan who was holding Caden smiled down at his youngest great-grandson, "Even though Caden definitely has his father's curls, he looks like you, Clarissa."

"I know," said Clarissa.

Grandpa Evan looked at Caden's clubbed foot before looking at his youngest grandson and granddaughter-in-law, "When will Caden get a cast?" asked Evan.

"He'll be getting his first cast tomorrow morning," said Clarissa.

Lydia looked at her grandson, "Can you do us a favor, Spencer?" asked Lydia.

"As long as it doesn't require me breaking any laws," said Spencer causing some laughter.

"Evan and I are hoping if we could get together with Haley's parents and help them deal with Haley's death since Evan and I have been in their footsteps before," said Lydia.

"We'll talk to them the next time we see them," said Clarissa before yawning.

"We'll get going so you can get some rest, Clarissa," said Lydia.

* * *

45 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were both burping Ariel and Caden when there was a knock on their closed-door causing Clarissa to quickly fix her hospital gown before speaking up, "I'm decent," called out Clarissa.

A few seconds later Spencer's and Clarissa's eyes went wide when Roy Brooks and his wife Amelia entered the room.

"Jack told us over the phone earlier that he got to meet his two new cousins. So I hope that it's OK if we came to meet Ariel and Caden," said Amelia as she wiped a tear that was falling down her face.

"We have no issue about you two coming to meet Ariel and Caden because they've been cheering us up since yesterday. Diana believes that Haley asked God to let Ariel and Caden be born yesterday so everyone can start smiling again," said Clarissa.

Amelia smiled a bit as she hugged Clarissa, "I'm glad that Ariel and Caden have been cheering you guys up and I think that your two new additions are what we need to cheer us up."

Spencer shook hands with Roy, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't find Foyet earlier so Haley could still be alive."

Roy gestured to Spencer's knee, Ariel, and Caden, "I'm not angry at you had a lot on your plate when it came to your shooting and the twins," said Roy before gesturing to Ariel who was lying awake in her father's arms, "May I please hold Ariel?" asked Roy.

Spencer nodded, "Go ahead, Roy."

Roy took Ariel from Spencer and looked at the baby girl who had curly blonde hair and eyes that looked like they were going to turn out to be like her father's before a few tears leaked through his eyes, "She's beautiful just like Haley was when she was born."

"She already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger," smiled Clarissa.

Amelia who was holding Caden looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "What's her middle name?" asked Amelia.

"I hope you two don't mind, but we decided that Ariel's middle name should be Haley because of how much she meant to us," said Spencer softly.

Roy and Amelia both teared up and looked at Spencer and Clarissa.

"We appreciate you two for naming your newborn daughter after Haley," said Roy.

"Speaking of Haley, my grandparents wants to help you two over the grieving process because they had to bury my father and uncle Daniel the same day when I was four," said Spencer as a tear fell down his face.

Roy looked at his wife, "Should we meet Spencer's grandparents?" asked Roy.

Amelia nodded, "I think we should because they understand what we just went through," said Amelia before looking at Spencer, "Do you still have our contact information?" asked Amelia.

Spencer nodded, "I do and I'll give them your number," said Spencer before looking into Roy and Amelia's eyes, "Clarissa and I were talking, and we decided that you two should be Ariel's godparents while my cousin Austin and her fiancé Ethan are Caden's godparents."

"Are you sure?" asked Amelia.

"We named Ariel after Haley and we thought that having a beautiful baby girl be a huge part in your lives would be a good healing factor for you two," said Spencer.

Roy smiled a bit as he released a tear, "We'll be honored to be Ariel's godparents," said Roy as he gave Spencer and Clarissa each a hug, "We're also glad that you two are Jack's aunt and uncle."

* * *

The next morning Spencer entered Clarissa's hospital room and pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, "Even though we celebrated our wedding anniversary a few weeks early two weeks ago, happy anniversary, Clarissa," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

Clarissa smiled, "Happy anniversary, Spence," said Clarissa before sighing, "I can't believe that we became friends nine years ago today while we said 'I do' to each other seven-years ago today too."

"Me too," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before noticing that Clarissa was holding Ariel, "Where's Caden?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa sighed, "Dr. Ramona Edwards already came and evaluated his foot before putting it in a cast and he was taken away to get circumcised five minutes ago."

Spencer winced, "Poor little guy."

"Knowing Caden, he's going to want me just like Evan did when he got circumcised," said Clarissa.

"What did Dr. Edwards say about Caden's clubbed foot?" asked Spencer.

"It's severely clubbed, so she wants to perform stretches and change his cast every two weeks. If his foot isn't better by the time he's six-months-old, she wants to do surgery on his foot," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "Even though Caden will be going through a lot, we'll make sure that he gets the best medical care so he can live a full and happy life," said Spencer just as Dr. Larson came into the room with a crying Caden.

"Caden was a trooper," said Dr. Larson before smiling at Clarissa, "Since I heard that it's your wedding anniversary today, I'm planning to let you, Ariel, and Caden go home before lunchtime so you can spend your wedding anniversary at home with your husband."

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Do you have our getaway minivan?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I do and I can probably start loading all these gifts onto a cart while you sign the paperwork and get dressed."

Dr. Larson looked at Spencer, "I'll have one of the nurses help you since you're still walking with a cane. When you two celebrate your anniversary tonight no sexual intercourse for you until your six-week postpartum checkup, Clarissa," said Dr. Larson as he gave Clarissa a pointed look.

"Yes sir," said Clarissa.

* * *

An hour later Spencer pulled into the driveway of his and Clarissa's house and he slowly got out of the mini-van and walked to the front passenger seat as quickly as he could so he could help his wife out of the van and opened up the front passenger seat door, "Welcome home, milady," said Spencer as he bowed down to his wife.

"It's good to be home," said Clarissa just as Lucy came outside.

"Let me help you guys," said Lucy as she opened up one of the backseat doors and expertly removed Ariel's car seat,

"Do you think that you can carry Caden's car seat, Spencer?" asked Lucy.

"I carried Caden's car seat out of the hospital," said Spencer as he looked at Clarissa, "Please go inside and sit down on the couch."

"Yes, sir," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on the couch while holding Ariel and Caden before noticing the lack of Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

"Even though we pulled Diana out of school until next week Thursday, where are the kids?" asked Spencer.

"They went grocery shopping with Anthony so you two can have a few hours to settle in with Ariel and Caden," said Lucy just as Ariel who was in her mother's arms started to cry.

"Let's switch, Clarissa," said Spencer.

"OK, Spence," said Clarissa as they switched babies.

As soon as Ariel was in her father's arms, she stopped crying.

"Definitely a daddy's girl," smiled Clarissa just as their nearly seven-year-old Maine Coon cat Merton walked over, "These are your new siblings Ariel and Caden, Merton."

Merton sniffed Ariel and Caden before he started to purr.

"You like them, Merton?" asked Spencer as he reached out and started to pet his monster of a cat.

Merton purred again as he licked his father's hand.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Clarissa woke up from their naps to find one of Spencer's best suits and a dress of Clarissa's laid out.

"Was Lucy in here while we slept?" asked Spencer.

"She might have been," said Clarissa as she slowly got out of bed and walked to her dress and her husband's suit to find a note.

EVEN THOUGH YOU TWO CELEBRATED YOUR ANNIVERSARY TWO WEEKS AGO, PLEASE PUT ON THESE CLOTHES SINCE DIANA ARRANGED A SURPRISE FOR YOU TWO. PLEASE BE DOWNSTAIRS BY 7 PM.

LUCY.

Spencer who was using his cane to help himself stand up looked at his wife, "I wonder if Lucy, Anthony, and the kids are making a romantic dinner for us since you're not in the condition for us to go out right now?" asked Spencer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," said Clarissa before looking at the digital alarm clock, "We have 90 minutes to get ready, and I call dibs on the shower first," said Clarissa as she headed to the master bathroom.

* * *

90 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa who were both dressed up in the clothing that were laid out for them while Clarissa wore her hair in a messy bun while the hairs that didn't make it into the bun were curled were slowly going down the stairs together only to find Diana who was wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, and a small cloth draped over her right arm smiled at her parents.

"May I please escort you two to your table, sir and madam?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they realized that they were about to be surprised with a romantic dinner.

"Yes you may," said Clarissa.

Two minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting across from each other at their dining room table as they looked around the dining room that had a banner that said HAPPY SEVENTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY MOMMY AND DADDY! while the dining room was decorated with pictures from their wedding day and pictures of pennies.

Bridget who was wearing the same outfit as her big sister came into the dining room while carefully carrying two glasses of water, "Here's some water."

Spencer accepted the glasses of water from his second daughter, "Thank you, ma'am."

Diana looked at her parents, "May I please offer you two some entertainment while your meal is cooking?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled as he noticed Diana's violin resting nearby, "Are you going to play your violin as your before dinner entertainment for us?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her two braided pigtails bounced, "Yes, sir," said Diana as she grabbed her violin and positioned it in the right place, "Any requests?" asked Diana.

Spencer quickly thought about all the songs that Diana has mastered just as Bridget came into the dining room, "Will Bridget be singing along?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Diana.

"How about "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"?" asked Spencer.

Diana and Bridget exchanged glances before nodding each other before Diana started to play "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" while Bridget sang along.

When Diana and Bridget were both done singing, they both curtsied for their parents while Spencer and Clarissa clapped.

"Great performance, girls," said Clarissa just as Lucy came into the dining room with two plates of spaghetti & meatballs, a salad, and breadsticks while Evan brought a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Buon Appetito," said Lucy in Italian as she placed the two plates in front of Spencer and Clarissa before she opened up the bottle of sparkling cider and poured their glasses, "If you two need anything else please let Diana and Bridget know."

"Where are Ariel and Caden?" asked Clarissa.

"Anthony is watching them while he's finishing up on making desert and we have the bottles that you pumped up with breast milk earlier," said Lucy before giving Spencer and Clarissa a stern look, "It's your seventh wedding anniversary, so I want you two to enjoy your wedding anniversary this evening without not having to take care of two newborn babies," said Lucy as she hefted Evan onto her hip and left the dining room.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Let's enjoy this meal because the kids, Lucy, and Anthony worked so hard to make our wedding anniversary special for us since you, Ariel, and Caden got discharged from the hospital today."

Diana gave her parents her 'Hotchner glare', "Please eat your meal or you two don't get to eat the cannolis and pannacotta that I helped Lucy and Anthony make for dessert," said Diana firmly as she grabbed her violin.

Spencer and Clarissa chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison as they started to eat their meal while Diana started to play "I Can't Help Falling in Love" on her violin causing Spencer and Clarissa to look at their oldest daughter in shock as they wondered about when Diana took it upon herself to learn how to play the song that they danced to as their first dance as husband and wife seven years ago before they saw Diana and Bridget both giving them their 'Hotchner glares' causing them to start eating.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm ending this chapter here, but the next chapter will start right after this chapter because Spencer and Clarissa do have to ask their daughter about her learning to play "Can't Help Falling in Love" on her violin since I want to write one more filler chapter before I focus on the episode of Slave of Duty that will include a twist that I believe that everyone will like._


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to TillyPan, criminalmindsrocks, msladyaries08, mirajanewolf46, and southernbeauty13, for reviewing chapter 92.

This chapter starts a half-hour after the last chapter and goes through December 1st of 2009.

* * *

After Spencer and Clarissa finished their dinner and dessert, Spencer looked at Diana who was the only child except for Ariel and Caden who had yet to be put to bed, "When and where did you learn how to play "Can't Help Falling in Love" on your violin?" asked Spencer.

"I never heard you play that song on your violin, so you better start explaining," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned, "I learned how to play Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love" at school."

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged shocked glances.

"Your not even taking orchestra at school yet, Diana," said Clarissa.

"I know, but I heard the school's new orchestra teacher playing the song on her violin when I went to the bathroom," said Diana.

 **Flashback to a month ago**

 _Diana was exiting the bathroom just as she heard someone playing the familiar chords to the song that she knew was the first song her parents danced to as husband and wife causing her to head to the orchestra classroom where she saw a female teacher who looked around her great-aunt Mary's age playing her violin causing her to see the name Mrs. Kitterage on the board causing her to realize that it was the school's new orchestra teacher._

 _When Mrs. Kitterage was done playing, she clapped her hands,_ _"That was awesome, Mrs. Kitterage," said Diana._

 _The teacher Mrs. Kitterage turned around and looked at Diana,_ _"Aren't you suppose to be in class, young lady?" asked Mrs. Kitterage._

 _Diana held up her hall pass,_ _"I had to use the bathroom. I ended up hearing you play the song my mommy and daddy danced to as their first dance as husband and wife nearly seven years ago as their way to honor my late grandma Diana who I'm named after and my late grandpa William who danced to that song on their own wedding day too," said Diana before tilting her head, "My mommy and daddy will be celebrating their seventh wedding anniversary next month on November 30th. Even though I'm turning six in December I would love to learn how to play "Can't Help Falling in Love" on my violin so I can surprise my parents."_

 _Mrs. Kitterage's eyes went wide as she looked at the nearly six-year-old girl who was wearing purple glasses, her hair was pulled into two Dutch braids, had an overall dress on over a long-sleeved purple shirt, purple leggings, and purple converse sneaker causing her to wonder why did the little girl's brown curly hair and facial features look so familiar,_ _"You know how to play the violin?" asked Mrs. Kitterage._

 _Diana nodded,_ _"My daddy got me a violin for Christmas in 2007 because of me wanting to learn how to play the violin like him, and with my eidetic memory I already mastered a lot of songs."_

 _Mrs. Kitterage's eyes went wide as she realized why the little girl looked familiar when it came to having grandparents named Diana and William, facial features, skin tone, her smile, the shape of her eyes despite them being blue, and her hair color,_ _"Isn't your father Spencer Reid?" asked Mrs. Kitterage._

 _Diana's eyes went wide as she nodded,_ _"You know my daddy?" asked Diana._

 _Mrs. Kitterage nodded,_ _"I was your daddy's violin teacher when he was six and I just started teaching here today. Since I'm happy to find out that he is married and a father, what is he doing with his life that caused him to live in the Nation's Capital?" asked Mrs. Kitterage._

 _Diana beamed,_ _"Daddy works as a profiler for the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit down in Quantico Virginia. As of today, he's been on crutches since August 26th because of getting shot above the left knee."_

 _"Oh my," said Mrs. Kitterage._

 _"Even though my parents sent me to counseling because of daddy getting shot, my uncle Aaron getting stabbed the same day, my four-year-old Jack having to play hide and go seek against the bad guy that attacked my uncle; Daddy's recovering and he's now able to bear weight on his left leg," said Diana._

 _"I'm sorry to hear that you and your family have been through a tough time right now, but it's good to hear that your father is on the mend," said Mrs. Kitterage._

 _Diana nodded,_ _"My two-year-old little sister, my 16-month-old little brother, my new baby brother and sister that my mommy is currently 32-weeks pregnant with, and I are very good motivations for my daddy's recovery," said Diana.."_

 _Mrs. Kitterage smiled as she thought about the possibility of Diana's little brother and sister being adorable like the little girl standing in front of her while thinking about how adorable Spencer was when he was a child,_ _"Are you excited about becoming a big sister again?" asked Mrs. Kitterage._

 _Diana nodded,_ _"I am, but are you able to help me learn how to play "Can't Help Falling in Love" on my violin so I can surprise my mommy and daddy on their wedding anniversary?" asked Diana._

 _Mrs. Kitterage nodded,_ _"I sure can, so why don't we ask your teacher about you coming here during recess every day so we can surprise your mommy and daddy for their wedding anniversary," said Mrs. Kitterage just as Mrs. O' Conner entered the room and looked at Diana._

 _"Did you come here instead of coming right back to the classroom before recess, Diana?" asked Mrs. O' Conner._

 _Diana nodded,_ _"I'm sorry about not coming right back to the classroom, but I heard Mrs. Kitterage playing the song that mommy and daddy danced to as their first dance as husband and wife on her violin."_

 _Mrs. Kitterage looked at Mrs. O' Conner,_ _"It's OK, Mrs. O' Conner. I knew Diana's father from when he was a little boy so I was shocked to find out that one of my former pupil's daughter attends this school."_

 _Mrs. O' Conner smiled,_ _"I've known Spencer and Clarissa since they moved into a house across the street for me. They're really good people while Diana is my five-year-old daughter's best friend."_

 _Diana looked at her teacher,_ _"Mrs. Kitterage is willing to teach me how to play "Can't Help Falling in Love" on my violin every day during recess so I can surprise my mommy and daddy on their wedding anniversary, but I don't want them to find out."_

 _Mrs. O' Conner smiled,_ _"I'll help keep your secret, but we need to figure out how you can get your violin here without your parents knowing especially since your mother is on maternity leave right now."_

 _Mrs. Kitterage looked at Diana,_ _"I have a violin at home that should be just your size and I will bring it here tomorrow."_

 _Diana grinned at Mrs. Kitterage and ran to her,_ _"Thank you, Mrs. Kitterage," said Diana as she hugged Mrs. Kitterage._

 _"Your welcome and if you impress me we'll see about you taking orchestra here before you enter the fifth grade," said Mrs. O' Conner._

 _Diana grinned,_ _"OK," said Diana before she left the orchestra classroom with her teacher._

 **Flashback over**

A smiling Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "And you didn't think to tell me that my first violin teacher lives in the same town as us?" asked Spencer.

"Mrs. Kitterage wanted to wait with you finding out until tonight and because of how well I play the violin she wants to start giving me private violin lessons in January if it's OK with you two," said Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa looked at each other and nodded.

"Mrs. Kitterage can give you private violin lessons," said Spencer.

Diana sighed, "I wish that I could go to school tomorrow so I can tell Mrs. Kitterage your reaction. I understand that you two aren't letting me go back to school until after Aunt Haley's funeral next week Wednesday because of wanting me to help me deal with Aunt Haley's death, go to counseling, and help Jack adjust."

"We can call Mrs. Kitterage tomorrow so I can thank her while Mrs. O' Conner is going to continue making sure to bring the work you missed and the additional work she was going to reward you with for completing third-grade level work every day," said Spencer.

"Since I don't have to start doing the schoolwork I missed today until tomorrow, will you be supervising me?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he thought about Chief Strauss telling him that he's on paternity leave until after his former sister-in-law's funeral while telling him that he and his teammates will also have Christmas through the New Year off because of the tough year they had and she wanted the team to spend Christmas with their families, "I will since Chief Strauss told me this morning that I'm on paternity leave until after Aunt Haley's funeral while she promised me that I'll have Christmas through New Year off too," said Spencer before looking at the clock, "It's time for you to take a shower and go to bed, young lady."

Diana nodded and a few minutes later Clarissa was supervising Diana in the shower before Spencer and Clarissa tucked in Diana together.

* * *

Later on that night Ariel started to cry causing Spencer to put on his glasses and sit up and reached over for Ariel who was in her bassinet right next to his bed. A few seconds later Spencer had Ariel in his arms causing Ariel to stop crying instantly, "Were you just wanting to be in daddy's arms, Princess?" asked Spencer quietly.

Ariel let out some coos causing Clarissa to wake up.

"Was that Ariel crying, Spence?" asked Clarissa groggily.

"Yeah and she stopped crying as soon as she was in my arms," said Spencer quietly.

Clarissa softly chuckled so she couldn't wake up Caden who was in the bassinet right next to her side of the bed, "She's definitely going to be an extreme daddy's girl if she cried because of wanting to be held by you, Spence," said Clarissa softly as Caden started to cry causing her to reach over for Caden and scooped up the baby boy and settle her into her arms causing the newborn baby boy to stop crying, "I guess that you are going to be an extreme Mama's boy like your big brother Evan since you wanted to be in my arms, Caden."

Caden cooed at his mother while Clarissa looked at her husband, "We did a mighty damn good job creating Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden together."

Spencer smiled, "I know and even though the kids did a great job surprising us with a romantic dinner for our wedding anniversary today I promise you that we'll do something special for Valentine's Day, Clarissa."

"Damn straight," said Clarissa.

Spencer looked down at Ariel who was staring away at him, "Since you just ate a half hour ago and your diaper is clean and dry, why don't I figure out what song will be my song to get you to sleep," said Spencer as he closed his eyes and thought about Tim McGraw's song "Last Dollar" and started to sing the song until he got to the chorus, "One, two three like a bird I sing. 'Cause you given me the most beautiful set of wings and I'm so glad you're here today. 'Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away," sang Spencer softly just as he realized that Ariel's eyes were closed.

Clarissa looked at her husband as tears fell down her face, "I think you found the song."

Spencer nodded, "Every time I hear Tim McGraw's song "Last Dollar" and hear the chorus, I think about you and the kids because you, Diana, and Bridget are the reason why I handed your brother the vials of Dilaudid after Tobias Hankel physically and emotionally tortured me, you gave me a reason to live after the second time I became an orphan, while Ariel and Caden helped give me the willpower to be walking with a cane by the time Ariel and Caden are born."

"I always think of you when I hear that song too, Spence," said Clarissa as she leaned towards her husband and kissed him on the lips causing Caden to coo.

"Even though your vision isn't perfect right now, I guess you like me kissing mommy, prince?" asked Spencer.

Caden cooed just as a few soft knocks sounded on the bedroom door.

"Come in," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Evan came into the room causing Spencer and Clarissa to smile at the thought of their 17-month-old son already opening doors and closing them on his own.

"What are you doing up, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

"Babies cwy," said Evan as he pointed at his little brother and little sister.

"So you wanted to check on your little brother and sister and see that they're OK like you've been doing while daddy's knee gets better?" asked Clarissa.

Evan nodded as his messed up ear length curly brown hair bounced, "Yes," said Evan as he found the footstool that his mommy and daddy kept for him and Bridget and pushed it to the bed before climbing up and settled himself down between his parents, little brother, and little sister and grinned at Ariel and Caden.

Spencer looked at his oldest son, "Do you love your new little brother and sister?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded as his curls bounced, "Yes and I pway twuck wits Ade."

"Caden is too small to play with your trucks with you right now, but as soon as he's big enough he'll play with you all the time until you go to school like Diana," said Clarissa.

"Inosaur?" asked Evan.

"In a couple of months you and Caden can play with your stuffed dinosaurs together," said Spencer.

"K," said Evan before looking at Ariel and Caden, "I kiss abies?" asked Evan.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other.

"You can kiss your little brother and sister as long as you give daddy and me each a kiss, baby boy," said Clarissa.

Evan gave his mother his "Hotchner glare", "I big boy and Ade a baby," said Evan firmly before he gave his little brother and sister each a gentle kiss like his parents showed him to before he gave his parents sloppy kisses on the cheeks, "I wuv you, Mama. I wuv you, Dada."

"I love you too, Evan," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison before Evan laid down and closed his eyes.

"I guess that he wants to sleep with us instead of getting into his big boy bed that you, Aaron, and Derek put together for him," said Clarissa as she thought about the two trundle beds that she and Spencer bought for Evan's room so Jack could sleep in the second bed until Caden outgrows his crib and moves to Evan's room before yawning as she looked down at her sleeping newborn son, "We might as well put Ariel and Caden back into their bassinets so we can get some sleep before they wake us up."

As soon as Spencer and Clarissa put Ariel and Caden into their respective bassinets, they kissed each other.

"These seven years as your husband has been the best years of my life, Clara," said Spencer softly.

"Ditto about these seven years as your wife being the best years of my life, Spence," said Clarissa softly.

* * *

The next day Spencer was leaning on his cane with a cup of coffee in his left hand as he looked out the window of his and Clarissa's home library and looked at the willow tree that he and Clarissa bought together to celebrate nine-years of friendship as he thought about the copper vase of seven copper roses that he gave Clarissa while Clarissa gave him a vintage copper telephone for his office just as Diana who was working on her homework for the past three hours looked at her daddy.

"I finished all my homework, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer limped towards Diana with the aid of his cane and sat down next to Diana.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer looked at his oldest daughter.

"Everything looks good, Diana," said Spencer before thinking about how it always took Diana three hours to do her schoolwork when she misses school, "As your reward for finishing your homework, we can go out for lunch together while you accompany me to my physical therapy appointment."

Diana grinned, "Will mommy, Ariel, and Caden come with?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "Mommy isn't up to going out today since she just gave birth to Ariel and Caden on Saturday and Ariel and Caden are way too young to get vaccinated for influenza and H1N1 while your mommy, Bridget, Evan, you, and I were old enough to get vaccinated for both flu viruses."

"That sucks," said Diana.

"It does, but I know that you know the rules about washing your hands or using hand sanitizer if you want to hold Ariel and Caden," said Spencer.

"I do, daddy," said Diana just as her stomach growled.

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30, "Why don't we go out for lunch now."

"Can we please go to Denny's?" asked Diana.

"Denny's it is," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer was sitting across from his oldest daughter who was sitting across from him in a booth at Denny's, "So what are you going to eat, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled, "Spaghetti."

Spencer pretended to give his oldest daughter a surprised look, "As a profiler, I should have known."

Diana giggled, "I know you know because you know about everything I like and dislike, daddy," said Diana before looking at the menu in front of herself and tilted her head, "Even though I'm not a profiler like you daddy, I believe that you'll be ordering yourself a cheeseburger and french fries."

Spencer grinned, "Maybe you'll make a good profiler in about 20 years, Diana."

"Maybe, but I like the idea of becoming a nurse like mommy someday, daddy," said Diana.

"Even though you're like me while having your mother's spitfire personality, you can do anything with your life, Diana," said Spencer just as a waitress came over with a glass of Coca Cola for Spencer and a glass of milk for Diana before taking their orders.

After the waitress was gone, Diana looked at her father, "Was Aunt Haley happy for you and mommy when you two got married?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "She was extremely happy for us since I made your mother happy while she practically adopted me on the day I met her," said Spencer before smiling a bit "After I had my first five dances with your mother as husband and wife, Haley and I ended up dancing for a song so your mother could dance with your uncle Aaron."

"What song?" asked Diana.

Spencer tilted his head, "Follow Me" by Uncle Kracker."

Diana nodded as she started to sing, "Follow me and everything is alright. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave I can guarantee that you'll find nobody else like me."

Spencer grinned, "Good job, bumblebee," said Spencer quietly just as the waitress came over with their meals.

"Enjoy your meals," said the waitress as she placed Diana's plate of spaghetti in front of Diana and Spencer's cheeseburger and french fries in front of him, "I'm going to let you two resume your father/daughter date, so if you two need anything, please let me know," said the waitress before walking away.

* * *

After Spencer and Diana finished up the banana split that they ordered to share, Spencer looked at the waitress that took their orders, "Could I please have the bill?" asked Spencer.

"There's no bill," said the waitress.

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

The waitress smiled, "An elderly couple who both left five minutes ago insisted on paying your bill," said the waitress as she handed Spencer the receipt.

Spencer turned over the receipt and saw handwriting he never saw before.

SEEING YOU SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR DAUGHTER HAS MELTED MY WIFE'S AND MY HEART. MY WIFE AND I INSISTED ON PAYING FOR YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER'S MEALS BECAUSE WE LOST OUR ONLY LITTLE GIRL TO A BRAIN TUMOR 40 YEARS AGO. WE ALSO WANT TO ENCLOSE YOU $50 TO MAKE THIS YEAR'S CHRISTMAS EXTRA SPECIAL FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS,

JANICE AND CRAIG WALLACE

The waitress handed Spencer the $50, "Janice and Craig are regulars here and they said that they won't take this money back."

Spencer looked at Diana as they got out of their booths, "Since we're not hurting on money, we might as well put the money into one of the red kettles for the Salvation Army," said Spencer as he limped on his cane towards the red kettle on the counter.

Diana nodded in agreement, "I agree, daddy," said Diana.

"You want to be the one to put the money in, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Diana.

A few seconds later Diana was stuffing the $50 bill into the red kettle that Denny's had to raise money for the Salvation Army before they thanked the waitress and left the restaurant.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Diana approached Andy.

"I thought that you were going to cancel this appointment because of what happened last Wednesday, Spencer," said Andy.

Spencer shook his head, "Clarissa insisted that I still come to physical therapy so I can be one day closer to getting rid of this cane."

"Speaking of Clarissa, where's your other half?" asked Andy.

Spencer smiled down at Diana, "You want to tell Andy where your mother is?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her curly side braids bounced, "Mommy is at home because she, Ariel, and Caden all got discharged from the hospital yesterday."

Andy looked at Spencer who nodded as he pulled out his phone and showed his physical therapist of a picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden together at the hospital before showing a picture of just Ariel and Caden both wide awake while laying in a bassinet together, "Congratulations, Spencer and it looks like Ariel is going to have your eyes."

"I know," said Spencer.

"Ariel and Caden both have your curls, but what's up with the blonde hair?" asked Andy.

"My late mother had curly blonde hair," said Spencer.

Andy nodded as he thought about Spencer telling him about his parents, aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and uncle Daniel all being dead, "My youngest daughter also has my mother's hair," said Andy before he led Spencer and Diana to the work station that he set up for Spencer.

* * *

45 minutes later Spencer was done with his physical therapy appointment was putting on his navy blue military-style pea coat when Andy looked at Spencer as he put Diana's winter hat over the nearly six-year-old girl's head, "Seems like you won't be needing your cane within the next couple of weeks, Spencer," said Andy.

Diana who was buttoning up her purple pea coat nodded in agreement, "I hope that you won't need your cane by my sixth birthday, daddy."

"I hope so too because I want to give you, Bridget, and Evan piggyback rides before you get too big," said Spencer.

"I'll never be too big for you to give me piggyback rides because there are times that you give mommy a piggyback ride," said Diana sweetly.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Diana entered the house to find Bridget standing by a bassinet that held two crying babies and a second later Bridget took a deep breath and started to sing, "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are," sang Bridget just as Ariel and Caden both stopped crying.

"You made Ariel and Caden stop crying with your singing, Bridget," said Diana as she walked over to her little sister and hugged her.

Bridget looked up at her daddy, "I do good?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "You sure did because you found out a way to get your new little brother and sister to stop crying."

"Where are mommy, Lucy, and Anthony?" asked Diana.

"Mommy take a nap. Evan take a nap with mommy. Lucy and Tony get Chistmas tree for us to put up and I watch Ariel and Caden for them," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled at his two-year-old daughter, "You are a good babysitter for Ariel and Caden," said Spencer just as Lucy and Anthony came into the living room with the box of the artificial Christmas tree and a box of ornaments, "Thank you for bringing everything up."

"It's not a problem, Spencer," said Anthony.

"Should we wait with decorating the tree until after Clarissa and Evan wake up?" asked Lucy.

Spencer nodded, "We should."

"Wasn't Ariel and Caden crying three minutes ago?" asked Lucy.

Spencer nodded, "They were crying just as Diana and I came into the house to witness Bridget singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" causing the twins to stop crying."

Lucy smiled at Bridget, "Knowing Santa, he'll be pleased about you being such a great helper with Ariel and Caden."

Diana nodded in agreement as she wrapped an arm around her little sister, "Santa liked it that I helped take care of you when you were a baby."

Bridget looked up at Diana, "Santa watch you too?" asked Bridget.

Diana nodded, "He's watching you, Evan, and I and he'll make sure to put gifts underneath our Christmas tree for Ariel and Caden too since he already knows that Ariel and Caden are here," said Diana just as Clarissa and Evan came down the stairs.

"How was your nap?" asked Spencer as he limped towards his wife and leaned down to kiss her a bit.

"Good and how was physical therapy?" asked Clarissa.

"Andy thinks that I might be getting rid of this cane within the next couple of weeks," said Spencer.

"Good," said Clarissa just as Ariel and Caden both started to cry, "That's the we're hungry cry, so how about I feed them before we start decorating our Christmas tree and the living room?" asked Clarissa.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony were decorating the Christmas tree together as the four adults and Diana sang Christmas carols while Ariel and Caden watched their family decorate the Christmas tree from their baby seats.

* * *

 _A/N: Spencer's grandparents, uncle Joe, aunt Mary, and cousins Maeve, Jacob, Isaac, and Abigail will be appearing in the next chapter or two because of having it that the Reids will still celebrate Hanukkah in this universe._


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Daisyangel for being the 550th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to southernbeauty13, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Guest, and mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 93.

 _I decided to write one more domestic chapter before I get to Slave of Duty that will involve a twist about who will watch Jack when Hotch returns to work._

 _This chapter starts the day after the last chapter and I'm going to have it that Gideon is Jewish since Mandy Patinkin is Jewish in real life and I hope that you readers get a hoot out of five-year-old Clarissa in a flashback I decided to write._

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the couch reading to Diana, Bridget, and Evan just as the doorbell rang causing Spencer to look at Diana, "Please go check and see who it is through the window and if it's someone you know then you can unlock the door and answer it," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes, sir," said Diana as she quickly got off the couch and walked to the window and peeked through the closed curtain to see that it was her godfather, "It's my godfather who has a bag with gifts, so I can let him in," said Diana as she quickly unlocked the door and let her godfather into the house.

"I see that you're good at following the rule about checking to see who it is before you unlock the door and let me in, Diana," said Gideon.

Diana smiled at her godfather, "I know."

"You've have grown so much since the last time I saw you," said Gideon.

"I grew an inch," beamed Diana.

Gideon looked over where Bridget and Evan were sitting with their father, "Bridget and Evan have grown so much too."

Diana looked up at her godfather, "Are you here to meet Ariel and Caden?" asked Diana.

Gideon nodded, "I am because of the pictures your daddy emailed me when I was in California while I wanted to check in on your uncle Aaron too."

"I miss Haley. I've been talking to a therapist with Jack. How long are you staying in Washington D.C. for this time?" asked Diana.

"Until after Hanukkah is over," said Gideon softly.

"Daddy, mommy, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I will be celebrating Hanukkah next week Friday," said Diana as she pointed at the menorah that her great-grandparents gifted to her father on his 28th birthday, "Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Evan gave daddy that menorah for his birthday."

Gideon looked at the menorah that already contained blue and white candles, "That's a beautiful menorah, Diana."

At that moment Spencer stood up with the aid of his cane and walked towards Gideon.

Gideon smiled at Spencer, "I'm happy to see you bearing weight again."

Spencer nodded, "I am too because my physical therapist believes that I'll be off the cane before Diana's birthday because Clarissa, the kids, and my teammates are all good motivations to help me reach this far in my recovery."

"Speaking of the kids, where are Ariel and Caden?" asked Gideon.

Spencer pointed at the bassinet, "They're sleeping in the bassinet over there."

Gideon walked over to the bassinet and smiled as he looked at Ariel and Caden who were both swaddled up while they were both fast asleep in the bassinet that they were sharing, "Pictures do not do justice, Spencer."

"I know, and I'm happy that they're finally here because Ariel Haley Reid and Caden Spencer Reid have been some good distractions for everyone since Haley's death a week ago," said Spencer.

"I love the middle names you and Clarissa picked out," said Gideon.

"Thanks. And because of Ariel's middle name, Clarissa and I picked Haley's parents to be Ariel's godparents as our way to cheer up Roy and Amelia and they said yes while insisting on being part of Caden's life too," said Spencer as he smiled down at Ariel and Caden who have both opened their eyes.

"That was very nice of you and Clarissa," said Gideon.

"My grandparents and Haley's parents are going to be getting together after the funeral since my grandparents had to deal with losing their two sons the same day while they lost one of their daughters," said Spencer.

"Not a bad idea," said Gideon just as Clarissa who just took a shower came downstairs.

"Hello, Jason," said Clarissa as she walked over to Gideon and hugged him.

"You're looking great," said Gideon.

Clarissa shook her head, "Even though I'm happy to be no longer pregnant, I have more weight to lose from being pregnant with Ariel and Caden than I did when I was pregnant with Diana, Bridget, and then Evan."

Spencer looked at his wife.

"Don't be ridiculous because you're beautiful, Clarissa," said Spencer as he kissed his wife just as Ariel started to cry, "That's the 'I need a diaper change' cry."

Clarissa nodded, "I agree."

Gideon looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Mind if I change Ariel's diaper to see if I still have it down?" asked Gideon.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Clarissa looked at Gideon, "Go knock yourself out because I definitely smell a stinky diaper."

A few seconds later Gideon lifted Ariel out of the bassinet while Caden started to cry.

"That's his 'I need a diaper change' cry, so I'll change his diaper too," said Clarissa as she gently removed Caden from the bassinet.

"Don't forget about the urine cone so he doesn't urinate on you," said Spencer.

"I won't, Spence," said Clarissa as she led Gideon towards the area where she and Spencer set up as a first-floor changing station.

* * *

After Ariel and Caden both had clean diapers on and were swaddled back up, Bridget and Evan were in their beds for their afternoon nap, and Diana left the house with Lucy and Anthony to get groceries; Gideon who was holding Ariel and Caden for the first time looked at Spencer with a wistful look in his eyes, "Even though Stephan is a year older than you, Spencer, I wish that he would find a nice Jewish woman to settle down with to start a family with so I can finally get some grandchildren," said Gideon.

Clarissa tilted her head and looked at her husband before she whispered into his ear, "Since we've become matchmakers for some of our friends, what about setting your cousin Maeve up with Stephan?" whispered Clarissa.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled at each other as they thought about their plans to play matchmakers again.

Clarissa looked at Gideon, "I bet you $100 that Spence and I will help Stephan get himself a girlfriend before the end of the year."

"Are you two going to play matchmaker for my son?" asked Gideon.

Clarissa nodded while Spencer looked at Gideon, "My grandparents have been pestering my cousin Maeve to start settling down and start a family of her own because they're getting older and they want to hold a great-grandchild from her before they're both gone."

"And Maeve celebrated both Jewish and Christian holidays as a child, so Spence and I know that you would most likely approve her," said Clarissa.

Gideon nodded.

"I'll talk to Stephan about joining you guys for Shabbat next week Friday and I won't speak a word about Maeve to him," said Gideon.

Clarissa looked at the mantle that featured a photo frame that contained two pictures of her seven-year-old self wearing a pink flower girl dress standing next to Haley who was wearing a white wedding dress on Aaron's wedding day and a picture of her and Haley together on her wedding day with Haley acting as mother of the bride causing her to look at Gideon, "When it comes to you knowing about how it is to lose your first love to a serial killer, have you gone to see Aaron yet?" asked Clarissa.

Gideon nodded, "I checked on him before coming here and I'm glad that he had already moved on from Haley or he could have been worse."

Clarissa sighed as she flashed back to the time she first met Haley.

 _Flashback to June of 1987_

 _Five-year-old Clarissa who was wearing overalls and a pink long-sleeved t-shirt was carrying her ice skates as she looked up at her 17-year-old brother as she allowed her oldest brother to carry her into the ice skating rink that Aaron and Haley were having their date at,_ _"Will your girlfriend like me?" asked Clarissa._

 _"She's very excited to meet you because I showed her a picture I carry of you. She adores you because she has a little sister too," said Aaron just as they approached a 16-year-old teenage girl with long blonde hair and smiled at her, "I hope that it's OK that I brought my little sister along because my mom got called into work and Sean is currently at summer camp, Haley."_

 _Haley smiled,_ _"It's OK because I finally get the chance to watch your little sister ice skate," said Haley before smiling at Clarissa, "My name is Haley Brooks and I'm glad that I finally got to meet the little girl that Aaron adores."_

 _Clarissa shook Haley's hand as she gave Haley a dimpled smile,_ _"I'm pleased to meet you," said Clarissa sweetly before looking at her big brother, "I need to use the bathroom before I put on my ice skates."_

 _Haley looked at her boyfriend,_ _"I can take Clarissa to the bathroom for you so you don't have to wait outside the woman's room."_

 _"Thank you," said Aaron as he set his little sister down._

 _Haley took Clarissa's hand,_ _"Come on, sweetie."_

 _10 minutes later Clarissa was drying her hands she gave her 'Hotchner glare' to her oldest brother's girlfriend,_ _"Now that we're in a room that Aaron isn't allowed to be in with me, I'm going to tell you that you better not hurt Aaron or I'll make sure that you regret getting together with Aaron. I'll always be the girl who will always come first in his life because he's both my big brother and daddy because of our daddy dying when I was three. If you hurt me, Aaron will break up with you because he's very protective of me while I have him wrapped around my finger."_

 _Haley backed up a bit,_ _"I promise not to hurt you and Aaron."_

 _Clarissa smiled as she showed off the top tooth that she recently lost when she fell off her bicycle when Aaron tried to teach her how to ride her bicycle without training wheels,_ _"Good and please don't tell Aaron about me giving you the little sister talk because he most likely won't take me out for ice cream after leaving here if he heard about me threatening you."_

 _"I promise not to tell Aaron," said Haley._

 _Clarissa took Haley's hand,_ _"Let's get back to Aaron before he gets worried about me," said Clarissa as she skipped out of the woman's bathroom and skipped towards her brother, "Can we please go ice skating now?" asked Clarissa as she worked her eyes on her big brother while pouting._

 _"Yes," said Aaron._

 **Flashback over**

Clarissa broke out of her gaze as she felt someone nudging her shoulder.

"Where was your head at, Clarissa?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I met Haley when I was five, I hated her for a while after she broke Aaron's heart by cheating on Aaron," said Clarissa before sighing, "I wish that she didn't listen to Foyet so she could be here for Jack and get to hold Ariel and Caden since she was very happy about me expecting another child," said Clarissa as a tear fell down her cheek.

Spencer wrapped an arm around Clarissa, "Even though I met Haley when I was 19, I feel the same way too because of Haley practically adopting me on the spot when you introduced me to her while she helped you take care of Diana until we hired Lucy."

Gideon looked at Clarissa, "I know that Aaron already told you this, but the best way you can honor Haley is to be there for Jack and help him remember his mother since you make sure that your children know who their grandparents are."

Clarissa nodded, "I already promised myself that I will be there for my favorite nephew while Spence has made it a goal to help Jack through his grief since he lost his own parents when he was Jack's age."

Gideon nodded as he looked at Spencer, "When Diana comes back, can I take her out to the zoo and go out for ice cream?" asked Gideon.

Spencer and Clarissa chuckled, "Diana is really spoiled by you, Jason."

"You two named her my goddaughter," said Gideon.

* * *

After Diana returned with Lucy and Anthony, Spencer led Diana up to the library and settled his oldest daughter onto his good knee, "Jason wants to take you to the zoo and out for ice cream, but I want you to ask him a certain question before you leave," said Spencer.

"What type of question?" asked Diana.

Spencer sat down by Diana and whispered a few words in her ear causing the nearly six-year-old girl to grin.

"I've always wanted to ask him that question even though he's my godfather," said Diana.

"Even though you already have grandpa James and grandpa Evan, you can have more than two grandfathers because blended families usually mean that a child has more aunts, uncles, and grandparents than a nuclear family," said Spencer.

Diana nodded in agreement, "Just like my friend Isabel from church because she has a total of eight grandmas and grandpas."

Spencer nodded, "Exactly, so let's go ask him that question."

A minute later Spencer and Diana were downstairs to find Gideon placing Ariel and Caden into their shared bassinet when Diana looked at her godfather, "Can I please ask you a question?" asked Diana.

Gideon nodded, "You may."

"You should probably sit down first," said Diana.

Gideon sat down on the couch causing Diana to sit down on Gideon's lap, "Even though I have my adoptive grandfather Dr. James Blake and my great-grandfather Evan Reid, can I please call you grandpa even though you are my godfather?" asked Diana as she worked her eyes on her godfather while pouting.

A shocked Gideon looked at Spencer and Clarissa who both nodded despite the tears that were leaking from Clarissa's eyes before Gideon looked at the nearly six-year-old girl, "You can," said Gideon before looking at Spencer and Clarissa, "Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden can also call me grandpa too"

"Are you sure?" asked Clarissa.

"Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden are the closest I'm ever going to have for grandchildren until Stephan gives me a grandchild," said Gideon before looking at Diana, "Let's get going so I have time to cook for you, your siblings, your parents, and nannies tonight."

Clarissa looked at Gideon, "You don't have to cook for us."

"I know, but you and Spencer are both tired because of Ariel and Caden while I want to give Lucy and Anthony a night off from cooking," said Gideon.

Diana glared at her parents, "Please don't argue because I want to eat Grandpa Jason's spaghetti," said Diana before taking Gideon's hand, "Let's get going please."

* * *

Five minutes later Diana was heading off to the zoo with Gideon when Clarissa wrapped an arm around her husband, "I can't believe that Diana will be six in 19 days," said Clarissa as tears fell down her face.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "I can't believe it too, but I'm grateful that Bridget is two, Evan is 17-months, and Ariel and Caden are both four-days-old."

"Me too because I hate how fast Diana is growing, Spence," said Clarissa as she leaned forward and gently kissed her husband just as Bridget's voice sounded through a baby monitor.

"Daddy," said Bridget.

In another baby monitor, Evan spoke up.

"Mama," said Evan.

Spencer and Clarissa broke out of their kiss and shook their heads.

"Let's go tend to Bridget and Evan before we watch "Thomas & Friends" with them," said Spencer as he thought about Evan's current obsession is dealing with Thomas the Train causing him and Clarissa to buy a Thomas the Train sheets and bedding for Evan's trundle bed.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting on the couch with Bridget sitting next to her father while Evan sat next to his mother as Spencer gave Ariel her bottle that contained Clarissa's breast milk while Clarissa chose to breastfeed Caden as they watched "Thomas & Friends".

* * *

After Bridget and Evan had enough time watching "Thomas & Friends", Bridget walked over to her father with a set of flashcards.

"You want to practice your language skills and sign language?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Yes, daddy," said Bridget as she signed 'yes' and then 'daddy'.

Evan ran over to his father and Irish twin, "Me too?" asked Evan.

"You want to learn more words?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded, "Yes, Dada," said Evan as he signed 'yes' and 'daddy'.

Spencer beamed at his son, "Good job on your sign language, tadpole," said Spencer as he accepted the cards from Bridget.

10 seconds later Spencer was sitting across from Bridget and Evan as he held up a card that held a picture of Clarissa.

"Mommy," said Bridget as she signed mother.

"Mama," said Evan as he signed the word mother.

Spencer grinned, "That's correct," said Spencer as he then held up a card that contained a picture of him.

Bridget grinned, "Daddy," said Bridget as she signed father.

"Dada," said Evan as he signed father.

Spencer grinned, "Great job," said Spencer as he held up a picture of a cat.

"Cat," said Bridget and Evan in unison as they signed 'cat' to their father.

Spencer grinned, "I'm so proud of you two," said Spencer as he held up a picture of a lion.

"Lion," said Bridget as she signed 'lion'.

"Li-on," said Evan slowly as he signed 'lion'.

"What sound does a lion make?" asked Spencer.

Bridget and Evan grinned, "Rwar," growled Bridget and Evan as they mimicked lion claws.

"You two are fierce, and did you know that the Hebrew meaning of your baby sister's name means 'lioness of God'?" asked Spencer.

Evan looked around for Ariel, "Ari?" asked Evan.

"Caden?" asked Bridget.

"Ariel and Caden are currently taking a nap upstairs like mommy currently is," said Spencer as he held up a picture of an apple with a cup filled with juice.

"Apple juice," said Bridget as she signed apple and juice.

"App-le uice," said Evan slowly.

"Great job, munchkins," said Spencer.

Bridget looked at her father, "Apple juice looks like pee, daddy."

Spencer tilted his head, "Apple juice might look like urine, but please don't call apple juice pee juice when you want some apple juice, Cricket."

"OK, and may I pwease ink some apple juice, daddy?" asked Bridget.

"Yes you may, Cricket," said Spencer before he looked at his 17-month-old son, "Do you want some apple juice, tadpole?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded, "Pee uice."

Spencer shook his head at his oldest son's antics, "Apple juice," corrected Spencer as he stood up with his cane and led Bridget and Evan to the kitchen where Lucy was making cranberry cookies, "Clarissa is going to be happy when she finds out that you're making cranberry cookies."

Lucy pulled a batch of cranberry cookies out of the oven, "I know and is there anything you three need?" asked Lucy.

Bridget looked at her nanny, "Apple juice please."

"Pee juice," said Evan causing Spencer to groan.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Clarissa just settled Ariel and Caden into their bassinets when Spencer scooted towards his wife and wrapped an arm around his wife, "Even though you opened up about Haley today, how are you doing?" asked Spencer softly.

Clarissa sighed, "Even though the kids have been keeping us busy, I'm really going to miss her because she treated me like another little sister and was there for me when my mom died."

"I know, but aside from Aaron, Jessica, Roy, and Amelia you'll also be part of making sure that Jack knows who his mother is as he grows up," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked into her husband's brown eyes, "Even though my own father died when I was three, mom and Aaron made sure to show me pictures of him while they told me about how I had my father wrapped around my little finger and how he called me his little princess until the heart attack he had while battling lung cancer killed him."

Spencer nodded, "Even though my own parents died when I was four, I'm grateful that I have photos, journals, and home movies to help me know who my parents are," said Spencer as he thought about the pictures and home movies that he has of his parents.

Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though we're going to take Diana, Bridget, and Evan to Florida in August, can the two of us go on an overseas vacation sometime?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the surprise that he already arranged for his wife that he'll be telling her on Christmas Day, "We'll see," said Spencer as he kissed his wife, "Let's get some sleep because Ariel and Caden will be waking us up soon."

"I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too, Clara," said Spencer.

* * *

 _A/N: Who loves the idea of Spencer and Clarissa setting up Stephan Gideon and Maeve Donovan together? What can Spencer be up to? Please take a guess about what country Spencer might be taking his wife to._


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, Astrahan, msladyaries08, criminalmindsrocks, southernbeauty13, EJ Morgan for reviewing chapter 94.

 _Sorry about the delay for this chapter because this wasn't an easy chapter to write because me killing off Haley prior to this version of A Slave of Duty._

 _I know that Morgan said "It's Thursday" in A Slave of Duty, but I decided that this chapter starts on December 9th of 2009 instead of December 10th of 2009 because of Spencer, Clarissa, and the Reid children celebrating Hanukkah for the first time in this chapter and I wanted Spencer home for the start of Hanukkah._

* * *

Spencer looked at Clarissa as he allowed his wife to tie his black tie and straightened it, "Even though you gave birth to Ariel and Caden 11 days ago, are you sure that you're up to attend Haley's funeral?" asked Spencer as he took in the sight of his wife wearing a brand new simple knee-length black dress that barely showed any cleavage, black nylons, black flats, and the same black pillbox hat that Clarissa wore when she showed up at his aunt's and uncle's funeral to support him.

"Haley was my sister-in-law from when I was seven until we were 25, so there's no way that I'm not going to not show up at Haley's funeral because Aaron needs me today," said Clarissa.

"Should we bring Ariel and Caden with us?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa shook her head, "Dr. Larson told me that because of the H1N1 epidemic, we should leave Ariel and Caden at home and they will be fine without me for a couple of hours and we both know that I pumped enough bottles to feed Ariel and Caden until we get home," said Clarissa just as a knock sounded on their bedroom door, "Come on in, Diana."

A few seconds later Diana who was wearing the new black dress that she picked out when her dad took her shopping for a black dress to wear at the funeral and her black tights and converse sneakers that she tied herself, "I'm hoping that you can braid my hair for me, daddy."

Spencer smiled, "I can, so can you please go grab your hairbrush, the spray bottle, and some hair ties?" asked Spencer.

"I can," said Diana as she exited the bedroom.

"I'm going to go give Ariel and Caden one last feeding," said Clarissa before she left the bedroom.

Two minutes later Spencer was sitting down in a chair as he French braided her hair into two french braids before tying the two french braids together with a black ribbon.

As soon as Diana was facing him again, Spencer looked at his oldest daughter, "Are you ready to say goodbye to your aunt Haley?" asked Spencer softly.

Diana nodded, "I am."

* * *

After Gideon, Rossi, Morgan, Anderson, and Will LaMontagne, and one of Haley's male relatives set down Haley's casket, Spencer looked at his wife as he hefted up Diana and settled the nearly six-year-old girl who already had a white rose in her hands onto his hip, "You OK?" asked Spencer softly.

Clarissa nodded as she made sure that her husband had a tight grip on Diana before she wrapped an arm around her husband and Diana, "I'm doing OK," said Clarissa before looking at Diana, "What about you, sweet pea?" asked Clarissa.

"I'm OK, mommy," said Diana as she looked over where her cousin was holding hands with his aunt Jessica, "I hope that Jack is doing OK, daddy," said Diana softly as she watched Morgan and Garcia loop arms with each other while JJ and Will looped arms with each other.

"I hope so too, but you'll play with him during the reception dinner," said Spencer softly.

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were all tearing up as they listened to Hotch's eulogy about Haley.

* * *

After the graveside service, Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were riding in a limo with Hotch, Jack, and Jessica Brooks when Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "You doing OK, Aaron?" asked Clarissa softly.

Hotch nodded, "I am," said Hotch as he hugged his sister, "Even though I wasn't expecting you to come since you just gave birth to my newest niece and nephew 11 days ago, I really appreciate you for coming."

Clarissa hugged her oldest brother, "Like I told Spence earlier, I was going to support you since you're my favorite big brother and you dropped everything for me when mom died," said Clarissa before sighing as she covered Diana's ears causing Hotch to cover Jack's ears, "The next time I see Sean, I have another reason to castrate Sean."

Hotch shook his head as he thought about how angry Clarissa was at Sean for wanting Savannah aborted, not showing up for Bridget's and Evan's birthday parties, not visiting when Ariel and Caden were born, and now Sean not showing up for Haley's funeral, "I'm not happy with Sean either, but I'm glad that you've always been there for me."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was sitting at a table with Clarissa, Diana, and Jack when Jack who was coloring in a coloring book looked at his uncle, "When your mommy and daddy went to Heaven, was their funeral like this?" asked Jack.

Spencer nodded, "It was, Jack," said Spencer softly as he thought back to the time he attended his parents' funeral.

 **Flashback to April 4th of 1986**

 _Spencer was hiding underneath a table watching all of the professors and students his mom worked with and the lawyers and clients his father worked with just as a familiar face with blonde hair and blue eyes crawled underneath the table and settled himself next to him._

 _"How are you doing, Spencer?" asked Gordon as he wrapped his arms around his nephew._

 _Spencer looked at his uncle Gordon,_ _"I wish that mommy, daddy, and my sibling were here and not in two caskets," said Spencer as tears fell down his face._

 _Gordon reached over and removed his nephew's glasses and wiped his nephew's tears,_ _"I wish they were here too, Spencer," said Gordon as he hugged his nephew close to him, "Even though your mommy and daddy aren't here anymore, you'll always have your aunt Ethel and me while your parents will always be in here while they watch you grow up from Heaven," said Gordon as he rested his hand over his nephew's heart._

 _Spencer hugged his uncle Gordon,_ _"I love you, uncle Gordon."_

 _Gordon hugged his nephew tightly as he thought about his little sister asking him to take care of Spencer if anything happened to her and William when he told Diana that he and Ethel couldn't have biological children,_ _"I love you too, Spencer," said Gordon as he gave his nephew a watery smile, "Why don't I do some magic tricks for you?" asked Gordon._

 _Spencer grinned as he thought about his uncle being a pro at magic tricks,_ _"Yes, please."_

 _A few seconds later Spencer and Gordon crawled out from underneath the table and settled themselves on some chairs before Gordon started to do some sleight of hand tricks._

 **Flashback over**

Clarissa looked over at her husband who had a blank look in his eyes while he did sleight of hand tricks with a quarter, "Spence?" asked Clarissa as she rested a hand on her husband's arms.

Spencer broke out of his thoughts as he realized that he was doing some sleight of hand tricks with a quarter he had in his pocket causing him to look at his wife, oldest daughter, and nephew, "I was thinking back to the reception I attended after my parents went to Heaven," said Spencer before looking at Jack, "I spent over half the reception hiding away from everyone underneath a table until my late uncle Gordon joined me underneath the table and convinced me to come out of hiding."

Jack giggled, "You really did hide under the table?" asked Jack.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Jack tilted his head as he thought about his uncle Spencer being sad about the anniversary of the day his aunt Ethel and uncle died on the same day his new cousins Ariel and Caden were born, "Did you hide at your auntie's and uncle's funeral?" asked Jack.

Spencer chuckled as he shook his head before looking into his four-year-old nephew's eyes, "I did not hide underneath a table at all that day because your aunt Clarissa was by my side."

"Were you two dating when your auntie and uncle went to Heaven?" asked Jack.

Spencer shook his head, "I met your aunt two days after my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon went to Heaven and your aunt chose to come to the funeral to support me as a friend."

Diana grinned at her cousin, "My daddy didn't ask my mommy to be his girlfriend until they knew each other for 15 days on my mommy's birthday."

Jack sighed, "I wish that mommy was here."

Clarissa sighed as she gently hugged her nephew, "I do too, Jack, but you have your grandma Amelia, aunt Jessica, Emily, and me," said Clarissa as she kissed her nephew's forehead, "Even though I have Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden; I'll always consider you one of my children because I fell in love with you when your mommy and daddy told me that my wish of becoming an aunt finally came true."

Jack smiled a bit at his aunt Clarissa, "Can I please tell you a secret?" asked Jack.

"Go ahead," said Clarissa.

Jack leaned towards his aunt Clarissa's ear, "I like you better than aunt Jessica," said Jack before looking at his uncle Spencer, "Can I please tell you a secret too?" asked Jack.

Spencer nodded as he pulled Jack onto his lap so the four-year-old boy could whisper into his ear, "I like you better than uncle Sean."

Spencer grinned as he hugged his nephew, "And you are my most favorite nephew," said Spencer as he tickled the four-year-old boy in the tummy causing the four-year-old boy to squeal with laughter.

"I am your only nephew, uncle Spence," giggled Jack.

* * *

A half-hour later Diana finished drawing the picture she was working on and held it up for her daddy to see, "Look at the picture I colored for you, daddy," said Diana.

Spencer smiled at the picture of him, Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden together, "That's a lovely picture and I'll display it on my desk along with the picture of us taken at the hospital."

"Thank you, daddy," said Diana just as Spencer's phone went off causing the 28-year-old genius to look at his work phone.

Clarissa noticed something in her husband's eyes causing her to look at her husband as she watched her husband slowly stand up with the aid of his cane, "Everything OK, Spence?" asked Clarissa.

"I have to leave for Nashville now," said Spencer.

Diana quickly got out of her chair and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at her father, "Do you have to go in now, daddy?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Even though Ariel and Caden are 11-days-old, I have to go in because of your uncle Aaron being on leave right now. If my phone rings, that means that there are no other teams available right now. So please be a good girl for mommy, Lucy, and Anthony since Santa is watching you."

"I'll be a good helper for mommy, Lucy, and Anthony for you, daddy," said Diana as she hugged her father while being careful to knock down her father, "I love you, daddy."

Spencer hugged Diana with his free arm, "I love you too, bumblebee," said Spencer as he carefully leaned forward and kissed Diana's forehead, "Have fun at school tomorrow."

"I will daddy," said Diana.

Jack hugged his favorite uncle, "Please stay safe, uncle Spence."

Spencer hugged his favorite nephew tightly as he thought about hating the fact of his nephew having to deal with losing a parent at the same age he first became an orphan, "I'll be safe, Jack-attack," said Spencer as he leaned forward and kissed his favorite nephew.

As soon as Diana and Jack when back to their coloring, Clarissa gently hugged her husband, "We'll be fine, Spence," said Clarissa as she pecked her husband on the lips, "I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Clara. Please give Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden a kiss from me," said Spencer.

"I will," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband again causing Diana and Jack to giggle.

"Ewww," giggled Diana and Jack.

A few minutes later, Spencer approached his brother-in-law, "I have to get going so I can head to Tennessee, but I hope you know that Clarissa's there for you while you figure out your future."

"I know, and I will help Clarissa, Lucy, and Anthony out with the kids since we're now living next door to each other," said Hotch as he thought about how the team and a few other agents helped him, Emily, and Jack moved into the house next door to his sister's and Spencer's house the day before.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

After briefing on the jet, JJ looked at Spencer, "How are Clarissa and Diana dealing with everything?" asked JJ.

"Diana is talking about good memories with Haley while Clarissa is telling me about all her moments with Haley while the kids are keeping her busy," said Spencer.

"Now how are you doing?" asked JJ.

Spencer sighed, "If it was Clarissa who died instead of Haley, I don't think that I would survive her death because she's been there for me ever since my aunt and uncle died while the kids and physical therapy have been keeping me busy."

"How did your wedding anniversary go?" asked Morgan.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, and Anthony surprised Clarissa and me with a romantic Italian dinner while Diana learned how to play "Can't Help Falling in Love" on her violin for Clarissa and me."

"That's so sweet of Diana," said JJ.

"Have you and Clarissa ever talked about renewing your vows?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "We're planning on renewing our wedding vows on our tenth wedding anniversary at the synagogue that Clarissa, the kids, and I joined with my grandparents."

"Speaking of your grandparents, are you looking forward to celebrating the first night of Hanukkah on Friday?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "I am, and I hope that I'm home in time for Shabbat and the first night of Hanukkah since my grandfather is hoping to have me light the first candle."

* * *

Spencer was in his pajamas and sitting up in bed doing his physical therapy stretches when a pajama-clad Rossi exited the bathroom. "It must be hard for you to handle the fact that your nephew lost his mother at the same age you lost your parents and uncle Daniel," said Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "It is, but Ariel and Caden being born on the ninth anniversary of the day I lost my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon have provided me some very good distractions."

"I figured that, and how are they doing?" asked Rossi.

"They're definitely thriving while being doted on by Diana, Bridget, and Evan," said Spencer.

Rossi smiled, "Lucy told me about Evan checking in on you guys when Ariel and Caden wake you and Clarissa up while Bridget sings her new siblings to sleep."

Spencer smiled, "I do have amazing children."

"Who will grow up to be amazing like their parents and uncle Aaron," said Rossi before tilting his head, "How much do you pay my cousin to be the nanny for your children, cook, and housekeeper?" asked Rossi.

"Clarissa and I pay her $2,500 a month, and we don't charge her any rent or make her pay the utility bill," said Spencer.

"Would you and Clarissa mind if I start paying Lucy and Anthony to take care of your children, household chores, and cooking?" asked Rossi.

"Clarissa and I aren't hurting on money," said Spencer.

"I know, but because of having so much money that I rarely use, I want to save you and Clarissa $2,500 a month by paying Lucy myself while I want to contribute $5,000 a month to the trust funds you and Clarissa have for the kids," said Rossi.

Spencer stared at Rossi in shock before tilting his head, "I take it that you're not going to take a no for the answer for the trust funds for the kids since you already started one yourself."

"You really are a genius because I have already started trust funds for your kids, Jack, Henry, Hank, and Barbara and each child and any other children you guys have will each get $500,000 from me for college," said Rossi.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here, and part two of Slave of Duty will be up within the next couple of days._


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, msladyaries08, southernbeauty13, mirajanewolf46, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 95.

 _Here's part two of Slave of Duty with a twist that everyone might approve even though I made some changes to the show. Only a few more chapters until I start the sequel The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three since I still have a lot more to write for this universe because of having it that Spencer is still in the B.A.U. after the season 14 finale._

 _This chapter starts a few hours after chapter 95._

* * *

Spencer woke up to his personal cell phone ringing causing the 28-year-old genius to reach over for the lamp on the nearby nightstand and turn it on before slipping his glasses before he saw that it was Clarissa calling him as he answered his phone.

"Even though it's in the middle of the night, is everything OK?" asked Spencer just as he heard a baby crying in the background, "Is that Ariel crying in the background?" asked Spencer as he glanced towards Rossi's bed and saw that Rossi was still asleep.

"Yes. She's not hungry, she has a clean diaper, I tried playing the recordings you made of your voice, and put on one of your dress shirts and nothing will get her to stop crying," said Clarissa tiredly.

Spencer quickly thought of an idea, "Put her on speaker and I'll sing for her."

"OK," said Clarissa as she put her phone on speaker, "You're now on speaker, Spence."

A few seconds later Spencer started to quietly sing Tim McGraw's song "Last Dollar".

When he was finished, Clarissa spoke up, "I guess that Ariel just wanted to hear her daddy sing her to sleep because she's finally asleep, so thank you, Spence."

"Your welcome, Clara," said Spencer as he yawned.

"I'll get going so we both can get some sleep. I love you, Spence," said Clarissa.

"I love you too, Clara," said Spencer softly before hanging up.

As soon as Spencer placed his phone back on the nightstand, Rossi opened his eyes, "Ariel having trouble adjusting to her first night without you home?" asked Rossi.

"You heard me sing to her?" asked Spencer.

Rossi nodded, "I did, and I think that you picked a good song to be Ariel's song."

Spencer smiled, "Clarissa said the same thing," said Spencer before yawning, "We might as well get some more sleep because we never know if we'll be in our own beds tomorrow night causing me to be on baby duty," said Spencer as he removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand before he turned off the lamp.

* * *

Five hours later Spencer's face broke out into a smile as he saw Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden's faces on his laptop.

"Hi daddy," said Diana.

"Hi daddy," said Bridget.

"Hi Dada," said Evan.

Ariel and Caden both blinked as they cooed at their father.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school today, Diana?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as her side braids bounced, "I'm leaving for school with Mrs. O' Conner and Aria in about 15 minutes."

Spencer nodded, "And the school's guidance counselor will be talking to you today too."

"I understand that you and mommy want me to talk to a child psychologist for a bit longer," said Diana.

Spencer looked at Bridget, "So what are you going to be doing today?" asked Spencer.

"Help mommy, Lucy, and Tony with Evan, Ariel, and Caden," said Bridget.

Spencer smiled proudly, "Knowing Santa, he'll make sure to get you a lot of fun toys for Christmas."

"Good," said Bridget.

Spencer looked at his 17-month-old son, "Are you going to be mommy's little helper today too?" asked Spencer.

Evan nodded as his curly brown-hair bounced, "Yes, Dada," said Evan just as Ariel and Caden started to cry.

"We have to get going so I can feed the twins while you go eat breakfast," said Clarissa.

After Spencer exchanged 'I love yous' to Clarissa and the kids, Spencer headed down to the hotel lobby for breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later at Washington International School, Diana was sitting on a bench during recess when her friends Aria, Hannah, and Allison came over to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Diana," said Hannah.

"I'm also sorry for your loss," said Allison.

"Thank you," said Diana.

"I lost my great-grandma while you were gone, so I know what it's like to lose a loved one," said Hannah.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hannah," said Diana.

"Is it true that your new baby brother and baby sister arrived a few days after Thanksgiving?" asked Allison.

Diana nodded as she smiled, "Ariel and Caden arrived and Caden looks like mommy while Ariel looks like daddy while having my late grandma Diana's blonde hair."

"I hope to meet them soon," said Allison.

"Me too," said Hannah.

Aria grinned, "I already met them because of my mommy and I visiting Nurse Reid in the hospital and when mommy and I went over to Diana's house to help take care of Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden while Dr. Reid and Nurse Reid took a nap, and they're beautiful."

Diana looked at Hannah, "Are you excited about Hanukkah on Friday?" asked Diana.

Hannah nodded as her curly blonde hair bounced underneath its winter hat, "Mackenzie and I are both excited."

"I hope that daddy is home for the first night of Hanukkah tomorrow," said Diana.

Hannah smiled, "With your daddy being a genius like you, he'll make sure to solve the case so he's home tomorrow evening."

"My mommy told me about how your daddy was at solving cases when she worked with your daddy for a few months, so he'll be home tomorrow," said Alison.

"I've known your daddy my entire life, so he'll be home tomorrow, Diana," said Aria.

Diana smiled at her friends Aria, Hannah, and Allison, "I'm glad that I have friends like you three," said Diana as she pulled her friends into a group hug.

* * *

Hotch entered the kitchen where he saw Clarissa and Jessica making dinner together while Jack, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were sitting at the dining room table either playing with action figures or coloring causing him to look at four of his favorite children while glancing at the bassinet that contained Ariel and Caden, "Oh, man, pancakes for dinner. Is there anything better?" asked Hotch.

"Yay!" cheered Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack.

Clarissa laughed, "No, there's not."

Hotch looked at son while Jack continued to play with his action figures with Diana, "Hey, Jack, who are these guys?" asked Hotch.

Jack picked up one of his action figures as he looked at his father, "This is you, and this is the bad guy," said Jack as he held up another action figure, "They're fighting," said Jack as he mimicked fighting.

Jessica looked at her nephew, "Who wins, Jack?" asked Jessica.

"Daddy. No one beats daddy," said Jack.

Clarissa and Jessica both teared up while Diana nodded in agreement, "No one ever beats our daddies, Jack."

"Hey, Jack, Diana, Bridget, and Evan. Aunt Clarissa and Aunt Jessica almost got dinner ready. I forgot, what do we do before we eat?" asked Hotch.

"Wash our hands," said Diana, Bridget, and Jack in unison.

Hotch lifted his son out of the chair before he helped Bridget and Evan get out of their booster seats, "Good job."

"Come on. Daddy…," said Jack as he ran off with Diana, Bridget, and Evan trailing after him.

Jessica looked at her ex-brother-in-law, "He built those himself. I hope it's OK."

"Of course," said Hotch.

Clarissa looked at her oldest brother and Jessica, "I appreciate you two coming over so Lucy and Anthony can have a date night tonight."

"I wanted to spend time with my nieces and nephews," said Hotch.

Jessica nodded, "Even though I'm not your children's' aunt, I wanted to give you some help tonight too," said Jessica before looking at Hotch, "Jack's my nephew, and you're my family. I'll be here as much as you want."

Clarissa nodded in agreement, "Even though I have Diana, Bridget, and Evan while just giving birth to Ariel and Caden 12 days ago, I'll always be there for you and Jack too."

Hotch sighed, "The bureau has offered me retirement."

Clarissa's eyes went wide, "What did you tell them?" asked Clarissa.

"You know, Jack needs me now more than ever. That means being here full-time. After Haley and I were apart, he didn't have very much, and that was hard, but knew that at least he had his mom and right now he really needs his dad," said Hotch.

Clarissa hugged her brother, "Of course he does, Aaron."

"We both know you and Haley didn't separate because you stopped loving each other," said Jessica.

"Your job just got in the way causing Haley to break your heart by cheating on you," said Clarissa.

"Your team needed you, and despite this offer, I doubt that's changed. Maybe you don't need to retire," said Jessica before looking at Clarissa, "Would you like to tell your brother about what we talked about?" asked Jessica.

Clarissa nodded as she thought about her brother telling her that Jack is now starting school on Monday instead of January 4th of 2010, "Jack can stay here with the kids and me while you, Spence, and Emily travel for work since Jack will be going to Washington International School with Diana on Monday. I'll start working there as soon as Ariel and Caden turn six-weeks-old so Nurse Shelly can start preparing for her move to Okinawa."

Hotch nodded as he thought about Clarissa telling him that Jack can stay in the second bed in Evan's room whenever he slept over, "I appreciate that, but you just gave birth to Ariel and Caden 12-days-ago, Clarissa."

"I know, but I have Lucy and Anthony to help me out and watching Jack will be good practice for when I'm ready to have another baby with Spence," said Clarissa as tears started to stream down her face, "After mom died, you and Haley took me in since you refused to let me get emancipated and Haley watched out for me when you were on cases until I left for Yale where I eventually met Spence," said Clarissa as she gave her oldest brother her puppy-dog eyes, "Please... It would mean a lot to me if you'd let me help you out with Jack. For Haley."

Jessica looked at her ex-brother-in-law, "I already told Clarissa that I would come by in the evenings to help with cooking, bath time, and bedtime."

Hotch hugged his baby sister, "You're the best little sister that I could ever ask for, Clarissa."

Clarissa quirked an eyebrow, "Is that your way to tell me yes?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Hotch before giving his sister a stern look, "Please don't tell Spencer about the conversation we just had."

"I promise," said Clarissa before she and her oldest brother went to check in on the kids.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was helping Lucy and Anthony make breakfast when Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden entered the kitchen.

"Look who's home," said Anthony.

Diana, Bridget, and Evan ran to their father and gently hugged him.

"I'm glad that you made it home in time for the first night of Hanukkah, daddy," said Diana.

"Me too, bumblebee," said Spencer as he looked at the pancake batter that he mixed, "What should I add to the pancake mix?" asked Spencer.

"Oclate chips?" asked Bridget.

Diana gave her father her puppy-dog eye look, "Can we please have chocolate chip pancakes, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Pwetty pwease with sugar on top?" asked Bridget as she worked her eyes while pouting.

Spencer and Clarissa exchanged glances before Spencer smiled, "We can have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast," said Spencer as he walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips and looked at Diana and Bridget, "Would you two have the honor of dumping the chocolate chips into the batter?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," cheered Diana and Bridget.

A few seconds later Spencer cut the bag of chocolate chips in half before handing Diana and Bridget half a bag and allowed the girls to dump the chocolate chips into the batter.

"These are going to turn into some mighty fine pancakes with your help girls," said Spencer as he used the electric mixer to mix up the chocolate chips and batter.

* * *

20 minutes later the Reid family, Lucy, and Anthony were sitting around the dining room table happily moaning at the pancakes that Diana and Bridget helped their father make.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, Jack, Roy, Amelia, and Jessica Brooks were sitting in the living room at the Reid family home while Emily chose to stay home and work on arranging her side of the closet.

"I decided that I'm going to return to the B.A.U.," said Hotch as he noticed the smile form on Spencer's face from the corner of his eye as he focused on his son, "and I'm wondering if you're OK with staying with your aunt Clarissa while Emily and I travel for work?" asked Hotch.

Jack grinned as he thought about learning that he'll be going to the same school as Diana and eventually Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden while Clarissa becomes a nurse at his new school before he looked at his aunt Clarissa, "I love the idea of staying with you, Auntie Clara," said Jack before tilting his head, "Will I sleep in the second bed in Evan's room?" asked Jack.

"That's the reason why I bought a second trundle bed for Evan's room, and when Caden moves into Evan's room you'll get to choose which trundle you want to sleep in," said Clarissa.

"Cool," said Jack.

Clarissa looked at Roy and Amelia while thinking about Jessica already supporting her being the one to watch Jack instead of her, "I hope you two aren't upset about me being the one to watch Jack when Aaron's on the road instead of Jessica."

"We're OK with you being Jack's guardian because Jack will have more fun with you, Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden while Aaron is on the road as long as we can come over to spend time with Jack and our new goddaughter," said Roy.

Amelia nodded, "I just hope that you will let Jack have occasional sleepovers at Roy's and my house too."

Clarissa nodded, "I can never say no about you two spending time with your grandson as long as his schoolwork isn't interfered with as he gets older," said Clarissa before looking at her watch.

Roy looked at Clarissa, "Everything OK?" asked Roy.

"Spence's grandparents, aunt, uncle, cousins, Jason, and Stephan will be arriving shortly for Shabbat and the lighting of the first Hanukkah candle," said Clarissa.

"Then we'll get going so you guys can get ready," said Roy.

Hotch looked at Roy, Amelia, and Jessica, "Why don't you three come over to Emily's and my new house for dinner."

"That would be lovely," said Amelia.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa had their arms wrapped around each other as they watched Spencer's grandfather light the first Hanukkah candle causing them to see Maeve and Stephan talking with each other quietly as they exchanged cell phones and typed in each other's numbers.

"I guess that our plans to introduce your cousin to Stephan Gideon worked since they're exchanging phone numbers," said Clarissa.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "I know."

Spencer smiled at his wife who was wearing the necklace that contained Diana's, Bridget's, Evan's, Ariel's, and Caden's birthstones that he gave her for the first night of Hanukkah, "Happy Hanukkah, Clarissa."

Clarissa smiled at her husband, "Happy Hanukkah, Spence," said Clarissa as she gently kissed her husband causing Diana, Abigail, and Isaac who were all sitting on the floor playing with dreidels while Bridget and Evan who were playing with blocks to look up and look at the two kissing adults.

"Ewww," giggled Diana, Bridget, Evan, Abigail, and Issac.

Spencer and Clarissa broke out of their kiss so Spencer could make his way to the couch and start peppering Diana and Bridget with kisses while Clarissa peppered Evan with kisses.

* * *

 _A/N: Updates might be a bit sporadic for a while because my 23-year-old brother (My youngest who still lives at home with my mom, step-father, step-grandma, dogs, and me while my 24-year-old Irish twin lives with his girlfriend and my nearly eight-month-old step-niece) is having shoulder surgery tomorrow morning and I might have to help him around a bit because he had to help me a bit when I had the exploratory laparoscopic surgery in November and the open abdominal surgery 14-weeks ago._


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, lolyncut, fishtrek, southernbeauty13, mirajanewolf46, and EJ Morgan for reviewing chapter 96.

 _I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter because I wanted to finish writing_ **Spencer's Done** _first while I just learned from my doctor that I'm finally healed from the open abdominal surgery that I had in February so I'm really looking forward to going to Noah's Ark in Wisconsin Dells with my friends on June 15th since I couldn't do the water park at the Kalahari Resort in Wisconsin Dells last month._

 _This chapter starts on December 14th of 2009 and my mom and maternal grandma both told me about how much I cried every time I was due to get a new set of casts every two weeks._

 _Last chapter that deals with an episode until the upcoming sequel The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three._

* * *

Spencer wrapped his arms around a crying Clarissa as they listened to Caden cry over his clubbed foot being stretched by Dr. Ramona Edwards at Children's National, "Dr. Edwards should be done soon, love," soothed Spencer.

"I know, Spence, but I now understand the pain that other mothers go through when their baby suffers from a clubbed foot," cried Clarissa.

Dr. Edwards who had finished stretching Caden's foot and ankle looked at Spencer and Clarissa, "Caden is lucky because he only has one clubbed foot instead of severe bilateral clubbed feet because he'll only have one foot for me to work on instead of both feet," said Dr. Edwards before looking at her nurse, "Nurse Isabel, I'm ready to put a new cast on Caden's foot."

A few minutes later Dr. Edwards and Nurse Isabel were putting a new white cast that reached up to the middle of Caden's thigh on Caden's clubbed foot.

* * *

As soon as the cast was dry and Clarissa took the chance to nurse and burp her youngest son, Spencer and Clarissa were leaving Children's National with Caden.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer woke up to Ariel crying causing him to find Clarissa's side of the bed empty as he reached over to the bassinet that was on his side of the bed and gently scooped up Ava, "What's wrong, princess?" asked Spencer gently.

Ariel stopped crying causing Spencer to smile as he shook his head, "You just wanted to be held by daddy, didn't you, princess?" asked Spencer gently.

Ariel cooed and gurgled at her father.

Clarissa entered the room with Caden, "I thought that I heard Ariel crying."

"She just wanted to be held by me," said Spencer before looking at his oldest son who was in Clarissa's arms, "Is Caden OK?" asked Spencer.

"He's still fussy after the doctor appointment he had this afternoon, so he wanted to be held by his Mama," said Clarissa as she placed a sleeping Caden into his bassinet.

Spencer looked down at Ariel and noticed that she was fast asleep causing him to put his youngest daughter back into his bassinet, "We should probably get some more sleep because Ariel and Caden were both fed three hours ago, so they'll be hungry again soon," said Spencer as he chose to left out that he was waking up a bit earlier to surprise Clarissa with breakfast in bed for her birthday.

Clarissa nodded as she joined her husband in bed, "I'm looking forward to having you home from December 21st to January 4th."

Spencer nodded as she thought about Strauss deciding that his brother-in-law's team would get December 21st through January 4th off because of the rough couple of months they had when it came to his shooting, his brother-in-law being attacked in his own home, his nephew being put in Witness Protection, Haley dying, and it being Ariel's, Caden's, Hank's, and Barbara's first Christmas, "Me too," said Spencer as he kissed his wife, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Clarissa softly before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Clarissa woke up to being peppered with kisses by Diana, Bridget, and Evan.

"Happy birthday, mommy," said Diana as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, Diana," said Clarissa.

Bridget smiled at her mother, "Happy birthday, mommy," said Bridget as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, Bridget," said Clarissa.

Evan smiled at his mother, "Happy birfday, Mama," said Evan as he gave his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Clarissa smiled as she thought about how much Evan's language skills have grown since the month that her husband was forced to take off after his shooting, "Thank you, baby boy."

Evan gave his mother his 'Hotchner glare', "I no baby. I big boy."

Clarissa released a tear as she thought about her son now being 18-months-old and doing a great job on potty training, "Sorry, big boy," said Clarissa before looking at her oldest daughter as she felt her emotions start to act up as the thought about her first baby turning six in six days, "Where's your father?" asked Clarissa.

"Dada make me yummy breakfast, Mama," said Evan as he lifted up his t-shirt that said IT'S MY MOMMY'S BIRTHDAY TODAY and rubbed his belly, "Pancakes yummy yummy in my tummy."

"Bridget, Evan, and I already ate pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage for breakfast and daddy is coming up with breakfast in bed for you," said Diana just as her father slowly came into the master bedroom while carefully carrying a tray filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage with his one free hand and made his way to Clarissa.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast in bed," said Clarissa.

Spencer kissed his wife, "Happy birthday, love."

Clarissa kissed her husband, "I can't believe that it's been nine years since you first asked me to be your girlfriend today, Spence."

"I can't believe it either, but I don't regret asking you out at all," said Spencer just as Ariel and Caden started to cry.

Clarissa sighed, "They're hungry."

"How about you feed them while I feed you your breakfast," said Spencer.

"OK," said Clarissa.

A minute later Clarissa was breastfeeding Ariel and Caden while Spencer fed Clarissa her breakfast.

* * *

Later on that evening, Clarissa smiled as her oldest brother pulled her into a hug as she mentally told herself that she has another reason why to castrate Sean again.

"Happy birthday, Clarissa," said Hotch.

"Thank you, Aaron," said Clarissa.

Hotch looked into his sister's blue eyes, "I can't believe that I held you for the first time 28 years ago today, and knowing mom and dad they would be proud of the woman, wife, and mother you ended up becoming," said Hotch just as Spencer entered the living room on his cane and smiled at his nephew.

"Dinner will be done in 30 minutes, so I'm going quickly light the fifth Hanukkah candle before I do a magic show for you, Diana, Bridget, and Evan," said Spencer.

Jack grinned as he thought about his uncle Spencer being his most favorite uncle, "OK."

A minute later Diana was helping her father light the fifth Hanukkah candle before he put on a magic show for the kids.

* * *

After everyone finished Clarissa's birthday cake; Spencer's, Hotch's, and Emily's phones started to ring causing Spencer, Hotch, and Emily to sigh as they saw a text message about an Amber Alert in Lockport, New York.

"We're definitely gonna have to go in now," said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "Since we're now next-door neighbors, you might as well ride with Emily and me," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded while Jack looked at his father.

"Please stay safe, daddy," said Jack before looking at his daddy's fiancee, "Please stay safe, Emily."

"I will," said Emily.

Hotch nodded while being grateful that Jack has already picked out which clothing and pajamas he wanted to stay at his aunt Clarissa's and uncle Spencer's house, "I will, and please be a good boy for your Auntie Clarissa, Lucy, and Anthony."

"I will, daddy," said Jack.

Clarissa looked at her oldest brother, "Jack will be fine with us, and we'll call you guys in the morning."

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer, Hotch, and Emily were driving to Quantico together.

* * *

Less than 24 hours later Spencer was helping his brother-in-law and Rossi pack up their case files in Lockport, New York when Rossi looked at Hotch, "First case back, we won, and you and Emily will be home for breakfast with Jack," said Rossi.

Hotch sighed, "We never figured out why Schrader killed Stacy Ryan. She had no connection to his daughter or his ex-wife," said Hotch just as a furious JJ stormed into the room.

"There's been an accident. Emily's in the hospital, Bunting's dead," said JJ.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he looked nervously at his brother-in-law who was working hard to control his emotions at the thought of his fiancée being in a car accident causing him to speak up for his brother-in-law, "Is she all right?" asked Spencer.

"She has a concussion," said JJ.

Spencer winced as he thought about the concussion he sustained at the hands of Tobias Hankel and the concussions Emily sustained on the job.

"Is Morgan with her?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah," said JJ.

"Where's Schrader?" asked Rossi.

"Northbound in a truck," answered JJ.

Rossi furrowed his eyebrows, "A truck?" asked Rossi.

"He has a partner," said JJ.

A shocked Rossi spoke up, "What?" asked Rossi.

Hotch thought about what needed to be done to catch the person who gave his fiancée a concussion, "We need roadblocks-now."

"Do we have a tag?" asked Rossi.

JJ passed a piece of paper to Rossi, "Uh, Emily murmured a partial."

"Better than nothing," said Rossi before he walked away.

"He could be headed to Canada. We need somebody who knows the area," said Hotch.

"I'll get an officer," said JJ before she walked away.

"And JJ-," called out Hotch.

JJ turned around as she walked backward as she noticed the fury showing in Hotch's eyes, "Yeah, you want Schrader's face everywhere," said JJ before she walked away.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Schrader was a bank robber. Now he's murdered a woman, kidnapped his daughter, and killed a cop."

Spencer nodded, "He's obviously more sophisticated than we originally thought."

"He's got a bigger plan. It's not just about getting his daughter and fleeing the country," said Hotch.

"We never profiled that he'd have a partner," said Spencer.

"We don't know this guy at all," said Hotch as both he and Spencer turned their heads to look at a photo of Dale Schrader.

Spencer looked at his brother-in-law, "Are you going to be OK?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Hotch.

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer, Hotch, and Emily entered the Reid family home to find Clarissa sitting on the couch with Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack who were already in their pajamas while noticing that the sixth and seventh Hanukkah candles were lit causing him to smile at the idea of being home for the last night of Hanukkah, "Hi," said Spencer.

Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Jack turned their heads and grinned.

"Daddy," said Diana, Bridget, and Jack.

"Dada," said Evan.

A few seconds later Diana, Bridget, and Evan were gently hugging their father while Hotch scooped up his four-year-old son and looked at his son, "Were you a good boy for Aunt Clarissa?" asked Hotch.

Jack nodded, "Yes, daddy. I help set the table. I ate all the food that is given to me. I help feed Merton and Daisy. Worked on my letters and reading with Diana. Help change Ariel's and Caden's diapers. Help keep Bridget and Evan busy when Auntie Clara was tending to Ariel and Caden."

Hotch set his son down while Clarissa nodded as she got up and walked towards her big brother and husband, "Jack was such a delight while he was here."

Emily looked at her future step-son, "Let's go grab everything you need to take home with you because it's a school night."

"OK," said Jack as he led his future step-mother upstairs.

Hotch grabbed his wallet and pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to his sister, "Thank you so much, Clarissa."

Clarissa reluctantly took the money as she thought about her brother winning the argument about him paying her $50 for every case she takes it in, "You're welcome, Aaron."

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer and Clarissa were sitting up in bed while Ariel and Caden slept in their bassinets when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Are you looking forward to seeing if you are ready to ditch that cane tomorrow?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "I'm looking forward to ditching my cane because I'll be able to carry two kids at a time and give piggyback rides again."

Clarissa smirked as she thought about giving birth 20 days ago and how they started having non-penetrative sex a week after Ariel's and Caden's births despite her husband having to be on the bottom yet, "And I'm looking forward to you being on top of me again," said Clarissa as she started to unbutton her husband's pajama top before pulling him into a steamy kiss to start off their session of non-penetrative sex.

* * *

 _A/N: I already started the next chapter and I'm already having fun writing the chapter because of having the Reid family deal with the December of 2009 North American Blizzard because of figuring out ways for the Reid family (Excluding three-week-old twins Ariel and Caden), Lucy, and Anthony to entertain themselves without watching TV or movies during a power outage._


	98. Chapter 98

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 575th reviewer to this story, and also a shout out to mirajanewolf46, fishtrek, Guest, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 97.

 _This chapter contains a lot of family fluff. As someone who lives in Wisconsin, I know what it's like to deal with many snowstorms and blizzards especially since there were a lot of snowstorms and blizzards from January of this year to the second week of April that kept me inside during the first five weeks of my recovery from the open abdominal surgery I had on February 4th._

 _When it comes to Caden wearing a sock over his casted clubbed foot, my parents would put big socks over my two casts to keep my toes warm when I went through six months of casting before I had tendon lengthening and bone reconstruction surgery at six-months-old._

 _This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter and a cute toddler swears in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer looked at Diana as he thought about the weather report they just listened to about a blizzard warning that they got for the next day, "Are you looking forward to having a white Christmas this year?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded as she thought about her father taking the day off of work because of having a doctor appointment and a physical therapy appointment for his knee, "I am, but if you get rid of your cane today will you be allowed to play in the snow with me?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how he enjoys playing in the snow with Clarissa and their children thanks to him learning how to enjoy East coast winters when he dealt with his first New England winter when he was 13 in New Haven, Connecticut with his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon, "I might be able to play in the snow with you, but I'm most likely not going to be allowed to go sledding this winter."

"It's OK if you can't go sledding, daddy," said Diana before looking at her mother, "And I know that because of you giving birth to Ariel and Caden nearly three weeks ago, there's no way that Dr. Larson will let you go sledding for about another three weeks."

Clarissa nodded, "You are correct, Diana," said Clarissa just as Bridget accidentally knocked over her bowl of cereal and milk causing the milk to spill onto the floor.

"Fuck," said Bridget.

Spencer and Clarissa whipped their heads at Bridget.

"Bridget Mackenzie Reid, you should never say that word," said Spencer sternly.

"Sorry daddy," said Bridget.

"It's OK, Bridget," said Spencer.

"Do I get a timeout for saying a bad word?" asked Bridget.

"Not this time, but if you say that word again you'll be getting a timeout," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that day after lunch Spencer stepped out of the elevator and grinned at his teammates who were all standing and talking about the blizzard that was coming their way, "Hi guys," said Spencer causing his teammates to turn and look at him and smile when they noticed Spencer walking towards them while carrying Ariel's and Caden's car seats in both of his hands causing everyone including Hotch to smile.

"Your cane is gone," smiled Hotch.

Spencer grinned, "It is even though I was told to use it if my knee is bothering me, but I'm happy that I was able to make Diana's birthday and Christmas wish come true while I'm excited about being a field again during our next case."

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Did your doctor and physical therapist sign any paperwork about clearing you for full duty?" asked Hotch.

"Spence's doctor and physical therapist did sign the paperwork you need, Aaron," said Clarissa as she reached into her husband's messenger bag and pulled out a manila envelope, "Here's what you need, Aaron," said Clarissa as she handed her oldest brother the papers he needed.

Hotch opened up the envelope and started to read about the restrictions that his brother-in-law still has despite being allowed to participate in raids again.

"I'm not allowed to do any climbing for a couple of months yet," said Spencer.

"That's OK," said Hotch as he accepted the paperwork from his brother-in-law before clapping him on the shoulder, "It's finally great to have the team back to full strength again."

Spencer nodded in agreement as he thought about how he spent nearly four months getting around with the aid of or wheelchair, crutches, or a cane, "Plus I'm allowed to carry two kids around at the same time while I can give piggyback rides again too," said Spencer before noticing that Ariel and Caden were both awake causing him to set down Ariel's and Caden's car seats and unstrap Ariel from her car seat and settled her into his arms while Clarissa unstrapped Caden and settled him into his arms, "Did you have a good nap, princess?" asked Spencer gently.

Ariel cooed at her father while Clarissa looked at her youngest son, "Good afternoon, baby boy."

Hotch looked at his sister, "May I?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa nodded as she gently passed Caden to her oldest brother.

Hotch smiled down at his youngest nephew who looked like his baby sister despite having his father's curls, "Even though you have your father's curls, you look so much like your mother, Caden."

Caden cooed at his uncle Aaron while Clarissa smiled at her oldest brother, "I just love it that all five kids inherited their father's curls, Aaron."

Hotch looked down at Caden's casted foot and noticed the sock that was over Caden's cast so his toes could stay warm in the cold December weather before he looked at his brother-in-law, "Is that one of your socks that I got you for Christmas last year, Reid?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "It is," said Spencer as he grinned, "I'm already making sure that Ariel and Caden wear mismatched socks when I'm home since I already caused Diana, Bridget, and Evan to wear mismatched socks like me."

Hotch looked at his sister, "And you approve?" asked Hotch.

Clarissa nodded, "I think that it's adorable that the kids want to be like their daddy and wear mismatched socks," said Clarissa before smirking, "And you already know that Jack wears mismatched socks because of his uncle Spence wearing mismatched socks," said Clarissa causing some laughter from the team before Ariel and Caden were passed around while Clarissa decided to do a quick exam on her soon to be sister-in-law to make sure that she was recovering after the accident she had in Lockport, New York.

* * *

After Ariel and Caden were placed back in their parents' arms, Chief Strauss walked over to them, "I was about to find out why none of you were working, but I'll let it slide as long as I get a chance to hold Ariel and Caden," said Chief Strauss before looking at Clarissa, "Happy belated birthday, Clarissa."

Clarissa smiled at her husband's and oldest brother's section chief as she remembered that Chief Strauss told her that she can call her Erin, "Thank you, Erin."

Chief Strauss then noticed the lack of Spencer's cane, "Your cane is gone."

Spencer smiled, "I got cleared to walk unassisted over two hours ago, and even though I took today off I decided that I needed to bring Ariel and Caden on their first trip to the B.A.U. as my way to announce that I'm finally walking unassisted again and give Hotch the paperwork to clear me for full duty," said Spencer as he gently placed Ariel in Chief Strauss's arms.

Chief Strauss looked down at Ariel as her lips moved up a bit at the sight of the newest female Reid, "Even though you showed me a picture of Ariel a two weeks ago, she's more beautiful in person."

Spencer nodded, "She's beautiful just like her mother and two big sisters are."

Chief Strauss nodded by looking at Caden and noticed one colorful sock covering one of Caden's foot and leg causing her to remember about Spencer telling her that Caden was born with a clubbed foot, "How is Caden's clubbed foot doing?" asked Chief Strauss.

"He's already on his second cast and it will be a couple of months before we find out if he needs surgery or not," said Clarissa.

Chief Strauss looked at Clarissa, "If Caden ends up needing surgery, I'll make sure that your husband gets time off to be there for you and Caden, Clarissa."

"I appreciate that, Erin," said Clarissa.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chief Strauss.

Clarissa tilted her head, "When it comes to my former sister-in-law getting murdered 23-days ago or me giving birth to Ariel and Caden 20-days ago?" asked Clarissa.

"Both," said Chief Strauss.

Clarissa quickly switched twins with her husband's Section Chief before answering, "Despite the grudge I had over Haley when she broke Aaron's heart over two years ago, I miss her deeply because I've known her since I was five and she was like a mother figure and big sister to me after my mother died."

"That's understandable, and ow how are you feeling since giving birth?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I'm still a bit sore from giving birth to twins, but I'm regaining my strength back every day," said Clarissa.

"That's good to hear," said Chief Strauss as she handed Caden back to Spencer before she grabbed the gift bag that was by her feet, "Diana can either open up her birthday gift from me this evening or on Monday," said Chief Strauss as she handed Spencer the gift bag.

"You didn't have to get Diana anything for her birthday since you already gave me all of your children's' gently used clothes, ma'am," said Spencer.

"Spence is right, Erin," said Clarissa.

"I know, but I miss the days of spoiling my children with toys because they're all teenagers now," said Chief Strauss before walking away.

Hotch looked at his brother-in-law, "Even though I appreciate you coming here on your day off to give me the paperwork to clear you for fieldwork and for Ariel and Caden to have their first visit at the B.A.U., you should go and enjoy the rest of your day off."

Spencer nodded, "I'll enjoy the rest of my day off," said Spencer before he and Clarissa worked on getting Ariel and Caden into their car seats.

* * *

Over three hours later Spencer was giving a very happy Bridget a piggyback ride around the living room when Diana entered the house and dropped her backpack on the floor and grinned as she removed her purple pea coat and Converse sneakers.

"Your cane is gone, daddy!" exclaimed Diana.

Spencer nodded as he swung Bridget off his shoulders and settled the two-year-old toddler onto the floor, "I got cleared to walk without my cane and I'll be a full field agent again starting on January 4th."

Diana ran over to her father who swooped her up as quickly wrapped her arms around his neck while she wrapped her legs that were longer than a little girl her age around her father's waist, "I'm so happy that my Christmas wish came true because I told Santa that the only thing I wanted for Christmas was for you to walk unassisted again."

Spencer smiled as he thought about all of the presents that he and Clarissa have hidden in his office, "Even though the only thing you wanted for Christmas was for me to walk unassisted again by Christmas day, Santa is definitely going to give you a lot of toys and books because of how helpful you've been since I got injured, bumblebee."

"I know, but if Santa gives me new toys I'm just going to donate them to Children's National and one of the homeless shelters in the area," said Diana firmly as she thought about the few trips to the homeless shelter she has done with her parents the past couple of years.

* * *

Later on that evening, Diana looked at her parents and the extended family she got to know over the past year, "Since we're done eating our Shabbat dinner and lit the eighth Hanukkah candle, I want to do something with daddy as my way to celebrate daddy getting cleared to walk without his cane," said Diana.

Spencer smiled at his oldest daughter while being saddened at the thought about his oldest child turning six in three days, "What do you have in mind, bumblebee?" asked Spencer.

"I need to get everything ready first, so everyone please do not leave the house," ordered Diana firmly as she gave each adult her 'Hotchner glare' before getting down from her chair and leaving the dining room.

The senior Evan chuckled as he looked at his youngest grandson, "You definitely have a young spitfire there."

Spencer smiled, "I know, but I'm proud of the young lady that my most favorite early Christmas present is turning into."

Clarissa wiped a tear that was falling down her face, "I can't believe that Diana will be six on Monday."

Spencer nodded, "Me too, but it's a good thing we allowed Diana to have her birthday party early because of the snowstorm that's arriving tomorrow," said Spencer before looking at his grandparents, aunt, and uncle, "Will you four be alright this weekend?" asked Spencer.

Lydia who was holding her youngest great-granddaughter nodded, "We're all stocked up on non-perishable food, water, warm clothes, and blankets."

"Good," said Clarissa.

Grandpa Evan took Ariel from his wife and cradled the nearly three-week-old baby girl to his chest, "What about you guys?" asked Grandpa Evan.

"We're stocked up on everything we need until after Christmas," said Clarissa.

Jacob looked at his cousin, "Ellen, Isaac, Abigail, and I are all prepared too."

Maeve who was holding Caden looked at her cousin and Clarissa, "I'll be staying with Jacob, my sister-in-law, niece, and nephew tomorrow."

"Good because if you weren't prepared or had anywhere to stay, Spence and I would have invited you to stay with us, Maeve."

Lydia looked at her grandson as she thought about how she, Mary, Clarissa, and Lucy succeeded in getting Spencer to gain over 10 pounds while his upper arms and shoulders gained more muscle definition as he recovered causing him to buy some new clothes for work, "Speaking of your knee, how much more physical therapy are you going to do?" asked Lydia.

"I'll most likely be going to physical therapy until April of next year because Andy needs to work on running with me while I'll work on climbing in April," said Spencer.

Lydia nodded, "OK," said Lydia just as Diana entered the room causing everyone to see the little girl who was turning six in three days wearing her yellow Belle ballgown from "Beauty and the Beast" while she held her small CD player and her CD causing all the adults, Abigail, and Isaac to realize what Diana wanted to do.

"As my way to celebrate my daddy walking unassisted, I'm hoping that daddy is willing to reenact the waltz scene from "Beauty and the Beast" like we always did when we watched "Beauty and the Beast," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he got out of his chair, "The most perfect way to celebrate me walking unassisted again, bumblebee," said Spencer before winking at his wife, "Even though tomorrow will be three weeks since you gave birth to Ariel and Caden, we'll do a slow dance together too."

Bridget thought about how happy she was about her father giving her a piggyback ride earlier, "We dance too, daddy?" asked Bridget.

Spencer nodded, "I'll dance with you too, Cricket."

A few minutes later the Reid family and Donovan family were in the living room when Clarissa started the song "Tale as Old as Time" causing Spencer to bow down at Diana who curtsied to him in her dress before they got into position and started to slowly waltz together while not being aware that a teary-eyed Clarissa was filming the moment with her iPhone while Jacob Donovan used Spencer's video camera to film the moment.

After Spencer and Diana were finished with their waltz, Spencer then waltzed to "A Whole New World" from "Aladdin" with Bridget before waltzing to "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley with Clarissa.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa were getting ready for bed when Clarissa looked at her husband, "Even though we celebrated about you getting rid of your cane when your grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins were over, we still need to celebrate ourselves by having non-penetrative sex," said Clarissa as she checked on Ariel and Caden who were both asleep in their bassinets before she pulled her husband into a steamy kiss.

* * *

The next day Spencer was standing by the back patio door with Bridget and Evan on both of his hips causing him to smile at the thought about getting to carry two kids at once again while Diana stood between him and Clarissa.

Diana looked at the snow that was already in their backyard and currently falling, "I've never seen this much snow before," said Diana before looking up at her parents as she thought about her parents, "Did you two ever see this much snow before?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I dealt with many nor'easter storms when I lived in Connecticut and Massachusetts and your mother and I dealt with a couple when we lived in Cambridge together," said Spencer just as a loud pop sounded causing the electricity to go out.

Bridget and Evan started to cry over the loud pop and the electricity causing Clarissa to take Evan from her husband, "It's OK, big boy," soothed Clarissa as she bounced her oldest son up and down.

Spencer who was also bouncing Bridget looked into his second daughter's eyes that matched his own, "It's OK, Bridget," soothed Spencer as he used his thumbs to wipe Bridget's crocodile tears.

"Lights go bye-bye, daddy," cried Bridget.

Spencer gave Bridget a tight hug as he thought about Bridget inheriting his fear for the dark, "I know, Cricket," said Spencer as he kissed his second daughter, "We're dealing with a powerful blizzard right now, but after this is over think about getting to help mommy, Diana, and I build some snowmen."

Bridget looked out the patio door, "OK, daddy," sniffled Bridget as she shivered a bit.

"Are you cold right now?" asked Spencer.

"No heat on?" asked Bridget.

Spencer shook his head, "With the electricity going out, that means that we won't be getting any heat in this house unless we keep a fire going in our fireplace."

"OK," sniffled Bridget just as Lucy and Anthony came into the house each with a duffel bag of clothes and extra pillows and blankets, "Lights go out for you two?" asked Bridget.

Lucy nodded as she and her boyfriend set down their belongings and removed their hats, gloves, jackets, and boots, "Our electricity is out too, so we decided that we needed to stay in the main house with you seven."

Clarissa nodded as she bounced Evan up and down on her hip, "There's no way Spence and I would let you two stay in the pool house without a fireplace," said Clarissa just as Ariel and Caden who were fast asleep in their bassinets in the living woke up and started crying, "That's the twins' 'I'm hungry' cries and Spence and I have to get all the perishables put into some coolers and place them outside."

"How about you two focus on feeding Ariel and Caden and getting the kids and yourselves into warmer clothes while Anthony and I start getting all the perishables into a cooler and set them onto the patio," said Lucy.

"Deal," said Clarissa before looking at her husband, "Will you get Diana, Bridget, Evan, and yourself into warmer clothes while I tend to Ariel and Caden?" asked Clarissa.

"I can," said Spencer before looking at his oldest daughter, "Since you already read three books today and we can't watch TV, movies, or go on the internet there are a lot of fun activities for us to do we wait for the power to turn back on."

"What can we do?" asked Bridget.

"Play Simon Says, hide n go seek, have a Christmas carol sing-along, play board and card games, and maybe even have our own talent show with Lucy and Anthony being the audience members," said Spencer.

* * *

An hour later Spencer looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all wearing warmer clothes while wearing their winter hats, "Why don't we play Simon Says?" asked Spencer.

Diana, Bridget, and Evan grinned.

"I love playing Simon Says, daddy," said Diana.

Clarissa looked at her husband as she thought about her husband's doctor wanting Spencer to still take it easy for a while even though he's been cleared to be a full field agent again, "Why don't you be Simon as our way to make sure you don't injure your still-healing knee."

"Are you playing along?" asked Spencer.

Clarissa nodded, "I am."

A minute later Spencer was sitting in front of his wife, Diana, Bridget, and Evan as he tilted his head, "Simon says blow me a kiss."

Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan all blew either their husband or father a kiss.

"Good job," said Spencer before he came up with another one, "Simon says, rub your stomach."

Clarissa, Diana, Bridget, and Evan all started to rub their stomachs before Spencer held up his hand causing everyone to stop, "Sit down on the floor."

Evan sat down on the floor while Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget stayed standing.

Spencer shook his head at his oldest son, "You're out Evan, so come sit on my lap please, tadpole."

Evan quickly climbed onto his father's lap.

Spencer looked at three of his four favorite girls, "Simon says start dancing."

Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget started to dance until Spencer held up his hand.

"Simon says give me a kiss," said Spencer.

Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget quickly made their way to either their husband or father and kissed Spencer on either the lips or cheek before they went back to their spots, "Simon says, give your opponents a hug."

Clarissa, Diana, and Bridget gave each other hugs.

"Jump up and down," said Spencer.

Bridget started to jump while Diana and Clarissa stayed rooted in their spots causing Bridget's eyes to go wide when she realized that her daddy didn't say 'Simon says' as her lip started to quiver, "I sorry, daddy."

Spencer removed a now sleeping Evan from his lap and laid the 18-month-old toddler on the couch and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm before he walked over to Bridget and scooped her up, "Its OK, cricket. Not everyone is perfect when playing 'Simon Says', and I'm proud of you for making it this far in the game," said Spencer as he hugged Bridget who quickly fell asleep in his arms, "I guess that its nap time for you too, cricket," said Spencer as he laid his two-year-old daughter on the couch and covered her up with an additional blanket.

"Are we still going to continue playing Simon Says, daddy?" asked Diana.

"Do you want to continue playing Simon Says?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "If it's OK with you two, I rather play Trouble right now."

"We can play Trouble now and when Bridget and Evan are awake we can play Hide n go Seek," said Clarissa.

Diana grinned as she started to do a golf clap so she wouldn't rouse her sleeping siblings and a few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, and Diana were playing Trouble while Lucy used the fireplace to heat up water for coffee, tea, and hot chocolate.

* * *

Three hours later, Clarissa looked at her husband who was adding more wood to the fire in their fireplace while she nursed Ariel and Caden, "Why don't you play Christmas carols on the piano for everyone," said Clarissa.

"Can we please sing too?" asked Diana.

"We sure can since it looks like Ariel and Caden will be awake for a while," said Clarissa.

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting at the piano as he looked at his oldest daughter, "What song should I play first?" asked Spencer.

"Before we start singing, can you please play "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" first?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I sure can, bumblebee," said Spencer as he looked down at the piano keys while being grateful that the living room was lit up very well thanks to candles, a fire going in the fireplace, and lanterns from past camping trips being on as he started to play "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" on his piano while he, Clarissa, Diana, Lucy, and Anthony started to sing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen".

When Spencer was done playing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen", Clarissa looked at her husband, "Can you please play "Oh Holy Night" for me?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll play any song you ask for, love," said Spencer as he closed his eyes and started to play "Oh Holy Night" while Clarissa was the only one to sing causing Bridget, Evan, Ariel and Caden who were in Lucy's arms to stare at Clarissa in amazement.

When Spencer was finished playing the song on the piano and Clarissa was done singing, Bridget and Evan looked at their mother.

"You sing very pretty, mommy," said Bridget.

Evan nodded, "Mama sing pwetty."

Anthony looked at Clarissa, "Were you ever in a chorus?" asked Anthony.

Clarissa nodded, "I was in chorus in junior high and high school."

Diana looked at her father, "Can you please sing "Oh Holy Night" again for I can have a turn to sing?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Sure," said Spencer before looking at Bridget, "Do you know what song you want me to play after I'm done playing "Oh Holy Night" again?" asked Spencer.

Bridget nodded, "Jingle Bells"."

"OK, cricket," said Spencer as he started to play "Oh Holy Night" causing Diana to impress everyone with getting the high notes correct before Spencer played "Jingle Bells" causing everyone except Evan, Ariel, and Caden to sing along.

* * *

Over two hours later Spencer and Clarissa looked at the grandfather clock before looking at their three oldest children.

"What do you three say about building a huge fort with sheets for us to sleep in tonight in front of the fireplace to make it look like we're camping?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded while her side braids bounced underneath her winter hat that her parents insisted to put on her to keep her ears warm and to prevent her from getting sick in a cold house, "That would be awesome because we already cooked hotdogs, hamburgers, S'mores, and pudgy pies over the fireplace for lunch and dinner today, daddy."

A few minutes later Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Anthony were working together to build a fort that the Reid family would sleep in for the night.

* * *

After Diana, Bridget, and Evan were asleep on a pile of pillows and blankets that they helped their parents set up in their fort while Ariel and Caden slept in their bassinets, Clarissa looked at her husband, Lucy, and Anthony while Spencer added another few logs to the fire to last for a few hours, "We all might as well get some sleep because Ariel and Caden will be waking us up soon," said Clarissa softly.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were laying down on each end of the pile of pillows and blankets with Bridget laying next to her father, Evan laying next to his mother, while Diana slept between her father and Evan.

"Goodnight, Spence," whispered Clarissa as she wrapped an arm around Evan to keep the 18-month-old warm.

"Goodnight, Clara," whispered Spencer as he grabbed Bridget and placed the two-year-girl on top of his chest.

"Daddy?" murmured Bridget.

"You're just laying on top of me, so please go back to sleep, cricket," whispered Spencer.

"M-kay," murmured Bridget as she closed her eyes while Diana curled into her father's side for extra warmth.

A few minutes later Spencer and Clarissa were fast sleep while they kept their three oldest children warm while Ariel and Caden were swaddled up in their bassinets.

* * *

The next morning Clarissa woke up to three sets of hands of different sizes tickling her and as soon as she had her glasses on she realized that the fort was broken down while her husband was sitting on the couch while holding two mugs in his hands.

"Good morning, love," said Spencer.

Clarissa noticed the alertness in her husband's voice, "What time is it?" asked Clarissa groggily.

"It's 9 AM and Reverend Alden called our land-line to check on us and told me that he's canceling church today because of the blizzard," said Spencer.

Clarissa looked out the back patio door and noticed that it was still snowing hard outside, "I don't blame Reverend Alden for canceling church, Spence," said Clarissa just as her stomach growled causing Spencer to smile.

"Diana, Bridget, Evan, Lucy, Anthony, and I already ate breakfast while you, Ariel, and Caden slept," said Spencer.

"What did you guys have for breakfast?" asked Clarissa.

Diana grinned at her mother, "Aside from eating Cheerios with strawberries, daddy made breakfast burritos with the fireplace and they were very delicious."

Bridget and Evan grinned at their mother, "Yummy yummy in my tummy."

Clarissa smiled, "That sounds very yummy," said Clarissa before noticing her husband drinking from his #1 DAD mug while he held a mug that said #1 MOM while it had a tea-bag in it, "Did you heat up water over the fire for coffee and tea?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded as he placed the two mugs down before he helped his wife stand up, "Yes."

Clarissa grabbed her mug of tea and looked at her husband's left knee, "How did your knee handle you sleeping on the floor?" asked Clarissa worriedly.

"It was a bit stiff so Lucy placed warmers on my knee while we ate breakfast," said Spencer.

"Good and I'll make sure to massage your knee later," said Clarissa just as her stomach growled, "I might as well eat some breakfast myself."

Spencer nodded, "I'll get started on making you some breakfast burritos over the fire."

Clarissa noticed the lack of Ariel and Caden in their bassinets.

"Where are Ariel and Caden?" asked Clarissa.

"Lucy and Anthony are feeding them with the milk you pumped before the blizzard," said Spencer.

"Good," said Clarissa as she made her way to the kitchen where she fixed herself a bowl of cereal and cut up fruit while her husband fixed her some breakfast burritos.

* * *

A few hours later it stopped snowing and the power went back on causing Spencer, Diana, Bridget, Evan, and Anthony to put on their snowsuits and go outside and play in the snow while one of the teenage boys from the neighborhood snowplowed the Reid family's sidewalk and driveway.

* * *

 _A/N: When it comes to the tornado outbreak that's been happening since May 17th, I hope that all of you readers are staying safe if you were in the path of the storm. When it comes to living in Northeast Wisconsin right by Lake Michigan, I'm completely safe while you readers who have been in the path of these tornadoes are in my thoughts._


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13, Astrahan, criminalmindsrocks, mirajanewolf46, msladyaries08, fishtrek, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 98.

 _I'm sorry for both the delay of this chapter and the length of this chapter. Even though I planned that this chapter deals with little Diana turning six, I dealt with writer's block causing me to write two new Spencer/Emily stories and having to work on chapter seven of Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Five since one of my readers asked me about updating that story while I ended up having to deal with a bunch of appointments with a podiatrist, get fitted for new Ankle Foot Orthotics, and a physical therapist because of me dealing with a lot of pain when walking._

* * *

Spencer was burping Ariel while Clarissa breastfed Caden when he looked at his wife of seven-years causing him to think about how Clarissa becomes more beautiful every single day since their first meeting over nine years prior, "Can you believe it that six years ago today, we were at the hospital waiting for Diana to be born?" asked Spencer quietly.

Clarissa nodded as she released a few tears, "Even the pain I dealt with while delivering Diana without an epidural was worth it," said Clarissa before giggling, "I still remember telling you that if you gave me one more statistic about labor and childbirth, I would let Aaron shoot you."

Spencer nodded, "I knew that it was your hormones talking to me, and Aaron would have gotten in a lot of trouble for shooting me if you really meant that threat."

Clarissa sadly sighed as she looked at a picture that was taken at the hospital the day after Ariel and Caden were born that she insisted on hanging in the nursery as they did in Diana's and Bridget's bedroom, Evan's bedroom, their bedroom, and Spencer's desk at work as she started to burp her youngest son, "When it comes to me giving birth to Diana six years ago today, time has gone way to damn fast for my liking, Spence."

Spencer nodded in agreement as he continued to gently rub and pat his 23-day-old daughter's back, "I hate it how fast time has gone since Diana's birth," said Spencer just as Caden burped for his mother.

"Good one, Caden," said Clarissa.

Ariel let out a loud burp while milk dribbled onto the receiving blanket he threw over his shoulder to keep his shirt clean causing him to shift Ariel in his arms so the baby girl could see him, "Belches like that are not really ladylike, princess," scolded Spencer gently causing Ariel's lips to twitch up just as she let out a really loud fart causing Spencer to shake his head, "Ariel Haley Reid, letting out flatulence like that isn't ladylike either," said Spencer just as another fart sounded causing Spencer to look at Clarissa who was smiling as she shook her head.

"Caden Spencer Reid, that wasn't very gentlemanlike," scolded Clarissa gently just as Clarissa's cell phone rang causing the 28-year-old mother to answer her phone.

A minute later Clarissa hung up and looked at her husband, "That was an automated voicemail from Washington International School telling me that this past weekend's blizzard caused the water pipes in the bathrooms to burst while the broiler broke. So Diana is officially on winter break until January 4th because of the waiting list for repairs."

"As someone who spent nine years surviving nor'easters in New Haven and Cambridge, I'm not surprised," said Spencer just as Evan entered Ariel's and Caden's nursery.

"I pee and poo-poo in my potty and I get elp me wash my hands," said Evan as he held up his clean hands.

Clarissa grinned at her 18-month-old son who insisted on being a big boy by going to the bathroom in a toilet like her, his daddy, and big sisters, "Great job, big guy," said Clarissa just as Evan's stomach let out a loud growl just as Bridget entered the nursery.

"I hungry," said Bridget.

"Me too," said Evan.

Spencer shifted Ariel into one arm as he stood up, "Then let's go get you guys some food."

Bridget tilted her head, "We make Diana a birthday breakfast too?" asked Bridget.

Spencer grinned as he used his free arm to lift up his two-year-old daughter so he could hold his two youngest daughters at the same time, "Great job for remembering your big sister's birthday today, cricket."

"My memory is just like yours and Diana's, so I won't forget daddy," said Bridget as she kissed her father's cheek.

* * *

An hour later Diana woke up and as soon as she had her glasses on her eyes went wide when she saw that it was 8 AM while she smelled breakfast being cooked downstairs before noticing that Bridget wasn't in her bed. Diana quickly scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed in the clothing she laid out the night before and headed to the bathroom to relieve herself.

A few minutes later Diana entered the kitchen to find her parents, siblings, and nannies all munching on cut-up fruit.

"Happy birthday, Diana," chorused her parents, Lucy, Anthony, and Bridget.

18-month-old Evan grinned at his oldest sister, "Happy birfday, Anna."

Diana gave her parents her 'Hotchner glare', "Why didn't you two wake me up for school?" asked Diana before pointing at the clock on the microwave, "I'm going to be really late if we don't get going now."

"Your father and I got a phone call about the broiler breaking and the pipes in the bathrooms bursting yesterday," said Clarissa.

Diana quickly connected the dots as she thought about the past snow days she had since starting preschool, "So school got canceled."

Spencer nodded, "A lot of other places in the tri-state area dealing with the same problem, so the broiler and pipes won't be fixed until after Christmas. So you're officially on winter break like I am."

Diana sighed as she looked at the container of Christmas cookies that she was going to take to school to celebrate her birthday, "That sucks because I was so excited about taking in the Christmas cookies we made after the electricity came back on to celebrate my birthday at school today."

"Mrs. O'Connor told me that you can still bring in cookies on January 4th, so we'll bake fresh cookies on January 3rd for you to take to school," said Clarissa.

Diana smiled, "OK," said Diana before noticing that there were chocolate chip and peanut butter chip pancakes on the kitchen island, "You guys made my favorite pancakes for breakfast," smiled Diana as she started to spray whipped cream on her pancakes before she poured on chocolate syrup.

"You'll be eating your favorite foods for breakfast, lunch, and dinner today," said Clarissa.

"Will there be cake too?" asked Diana.

Lucy nodded as she looked at the little girl she helped taken care of since Diana was three-months-old, "I'm making you a chocolate cake today."

Diana grinned at her nanny, "Thank you, Lucy," said Diana before looking at her parents, "Even though Washington D.C. is cleaning up from a blizzard, do you know if any of the Smithsonian museums are open today?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how much Diana loves it that he, Clarissa, and the kids all have memberships for nearly all the museums in Washington D.C., "Which museum are you hoping to visit?" asked Spencer.

"I would like to go to the Air & Space Museum with you, Bridget, Evan, uncle Aaron, aunt Emily, Jack, and Savannah to join us too," said Diana.

Clarissa smiled at her oldest daughter, "I'm glad that you want to invite uncle Aaron, aunt Emily, Jack, and Savannah on your outing with your father, Bridget, and Evan."

Diana looked at her mother, "Even though you gave birth to Ariel and Caden 23-days ago, will you join us?" asked Diana.

Before Clarissa could something, Lucy gave Clarissa a firm look, "You have plenty of milk pumped for Ariel and Caden, so why don't you go to the Air & Space Museum with your family since it's your oldest daughter's birthday today. In three weeks you'll be working at Washington International School, so it's better that you start with spending time away from Ariel and Caden now to get over the upcoming separation anxiety you'll be dealing with."

Clarissa smiled as she realized that Lucy was right before looking at her oldest daughter, "I'll come," said Clarissa before everyone except Ariel and Caden decided to start digging into their breakfast.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer, Clarissa, Hotch, and Emily were standing behind Diana, Bridget, Jack, and Savannah who were holding each other's hands while Evan sat on his father's shoulders as they listened to Diana tell Bridget, Jack, and Savannah everything she knew about Wilbur and Orville Wright as they looked at the Wright Flyer.

Hotch looked at his sister and brother-in-law, "I can't believe that Diana is finally six-years-old."

Spencer and Clarissa nodded in agreement while Clarissa wrapped an arm around her brother, "We were talking about that this morning while we fed and burped Ariel and Caden."

"Speaking of Ariel and Caden, how are they doing?" asked Emily.

Clarissa smiled wistfully, "I can't believe how fast they grew since giving birth to them 23 days ago, but I'm glad that they're here now so I wouldn't have to enjoy Diana's sixth birthday while I'm very pregnant."

Diana turned around and looked at her parents, "Speaking of my birthday and you being pregnant, I want another little brother to be born on my 12th birthday," said Diana causing Hotch to laugh before Diana gave her favorite uncle her 'Hotchner glare', "I still expect a cousin or two from you and aunt Emily, uncle Aaron," said Diana firmly causing Spencer and Clarissa to burst out laughing at the look on Hotch's face.

* * *

Three hours later Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden were all taking naps when Diana looked at her father who was looking through an old photo album, "You look sad, daddy," said Diana as she made her way over to her father and sat down next to him.

Spencer wrapped an arm around his oldest daughter, "Today is one of the days I miss my parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon the most since they never got the chance to fly out here on the day you were born."

Diana looked at a picture of her father with his parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon on his fourth birthday before she shifted in her spot and hugged her father, "I wish that I could have met them."

"I do too because they would have spoiled you and your siblings, but the best thing I can do is tell you everything I know about your deceased relatives," said Spencer.

Diana nodded in agreement as she thought about her great-grandparents telling her about what her grandpa William was like as a child and teenager while her adopted grandma told her about what her grandma Diana was like in college, "Are you also sad about me being finally six-years-old?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, but the best thing about you turning six is that there are more fun adventures I can take you on."

"Speaking of adventures, when can I go to the National Holocaust Memorial Museum so I can learn more about my ancestors that died during the Holocaust?" asked Diana.

"Because of how graphic some of the exhibits can get, It's recommended that no children under the age of 11 enter that museum unless there's an exhibit that's appropriate for eight-year-old children," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I understand, daddy," said Diana before thinking about one of her favorite movies, "As soon as Bridget and Evan wake up from their naps, can we please watch the movie "Cats Don't Dance"?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "It's your birthday and I'm willing to do anything you want to do today, bumblebee."

Diana looked into her father's eyes, "Do you think that my late grandparents, my great-aunt Ethel, and great-uncle Gordon sent mommy to you while they also picked Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and me to be yours and mommy's children to make you and mommy very happy after they all went to Heaven?" asked Diana.

"Even though there might not be any scientific proof of your late ancestors deciding to send your mother to me and pick you and your siblings to be your mother's and my children, sometimes I like to think that they did that to make your mother and me both happy," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her father, "I'm happy that I'm one of your kids, daddy."

Spencer hugged his oldest daughter back tightly, "And I'm glad that you are one of my five children."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Diana, Bridget, and Evan were cuddling on the couch together watching "Cats Don't Dance" as they ate popcorn, Christmas sugar cookies, and drank hot chocolate.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Diana looked at her father as she, her parents, siblings, her uncle Aaron, Emily, Jack, Lucy, and Anthony ate the spaghetti that Lucy and Anthony made for her birthday dinner, "Were you profiling Darla Dimpleton as we watched "Cats Don't Dance" earlier?" asked Diana.

Spencer's face reddened a bit causing Clarissa to giggle while Hotch and Emily smirked, "Yes."

"I profiled Darla too, and I bet that you're glad that Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, and I don't behave as Darla did in the movie," said Diana.

Spencer nodded as he thought about how Diana rarely ask for anything despite knowing that they had over $500,000 in the bank while a few of the kids from Diana's school are extremely spoiled by their parents who don't care if they misbehave or not, "Yes," said Spencer just as Evan decided to put his bowl of spaghetti over his head causing everyone to shake their heads at Evan's antics.

* * *

After Bridget and Evan were cleaned up from their messy meals, Diana was sitting in front of her birthday cake while her parents, Bridget, uncle Aaron, aunt Emily, Jack, Lucy, and Anthony sang "Happy Birthday" to her. When everyone was finished, Diana took a deep breath with her lungs that didn't cause her to have an asthma attack in 10 months and blew out the six candles before Spencer who had his video camera out, Clarissa, Bridget, Evan, Hotch, Emily, Jack, Lucy, and Anthony all clapped their hands at the sight of the oldest Reid child blowing out all of her birthday candles.

* * *

 _A/N: When I was a little girl in the 1990's, "Cats Don't Dance" was one of my most favorite movies during my childhood and I hated Darla Dimpleton._


	100. Chapter 100

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Daisyangel, mirajanewolf46 for reviewing chapter 99.

 _This is the last chapter and the sequel will be up soon since I'm so excited about doing one of my most favorite episodes The Uncanny Valley._

* * *

Spencer woke up to three kids on top of him causing him to reach over for his glasses and slip them on and glanced at the alarm clock only to see that it was 6 AM, "What are you three doing up at 6 AM?" asked a whispering Spencer.

"Santa came, daddy," whispered Bridget.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how he, Clarissa, Lucy, and Anthony worked together to get all the presents underneath the kids after all five kids were asleep even though Ariel and Caden woke up for a feeding five minutes after Spencer and Clarissa came upstairs to get in bed, "He did?" asked Spencer.

Diana and Bridget nodded as their long curly hair that was messed up from over nine-hours of sleep bounced.

"He did, daddy," said Diana before thinking about the family rule about eating breakfast before opening up presents, "Can we please eat breakfast now so we can open up presents before church?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer as he sniffed the air and realized that he was smelling pancakes, eggs, and sausage cooking before he whispered at his three oldest children, "Why don't you three go downstairs to Lucy and Anthony while I wake up mommy."

"Give Sleeping Beauty a kiss to wake her up, daddy," whispered Diana.

Spencer winked at his three oldest children, "I will," said Spencer as he shooed Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all wearing red and green flannel pajamas like him and Clarissa out of the room before he turned himself around in bed and planted his lips onto his wife's lips causing Clarissa to moan in her sleep.

20 seconds later Spencer released his lips from Clarissa's lips just as Clarissa opened her eyes, "Why did you stop kissing me?" asked Clarissa groggily.

"Our three oldest children woke me up because they're excited to open up their presents from Santa and I can smell breakfast cooking downstairs," said Spencer just as his stomach let out a loud growl.

Clarissa giggled as she shook her head as she thought about how getting shot had done wonders with her husband's body, "Who knew that all that physical therapy would cause your appetite to increase," said Clarissa as she ran her hands over the buttoned-up red and green flannel pajama top that looked just like Evan's and felt the newly defined muscles on his arms.

Spencer smirked as he got out of bed before helping Clarissa who was wearing a long red and green flannel nightgown that looked at the nightgowns that Diana and Bridget put on the night before, "Ariel and Caden are only 27 days old, so we have about 15 more days before our first time in four months."

"I'm already planning that we have Aaron and Emily watch the kids that night," smirked Clarissa just as Ariel and Caden started crying, "We might as well get the twins fed, burped, and changed before we join everyone downstairs to eat breakfast and open up presents before church," said Clarissa as she lifted Caden out of his bassinet while Spencer lifted up Ariel.

Two minutes later Clarissa was sitting in a rocking chair nursing Ariel and Caden while Spencer started to lay out everyone's church clothing to dress up in after they opened up presents.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Clarissa looked at their three oldest children who were surrounded with toys, books, clothes, two new bicycles for Diana and Bridget while Evan had a John Deere tricycle to grow into within the next couple of months.

"Your mother and I decided to save the best gift for last, so we want you to open these boxes at the same time," said Spencer.

"OK, daddy," said Diana and Bridget in unison.

"OK, Dada," said Evan.

A few minutes later Diana's and Bridget's eyes went wide when they saw purple t-shirts that said the words MY FIRST TRIP TO WALT DISNEYWORLD, Mickey Mouse ears, t-shirts that said Universal Studios, and t-shirts that say SeaWorld Orlando while noticing that Evan got the same shirts in red and Mickey Mouse ears.

"WE'RE GOING TO WALT DISNEY WORLD, UNIVERSAL STUDIOS, AND SEAWORLD!" screamed Diana in excitement as she started to happily dance around the living room.

Spencer and Clarissa laughed as they continued to film Diana celebrating about her upcoming trip to Walt Disney World, Universal Studios, and SeaWorld.

When Diana finally calmed down and looked at her parents, "What led you two to decide that we'll be going to Walt Disney World, Universal Studios, and SeaWorld?" asked Diana.

"This is yours and Bridget's reward for being such great helpers during the past four months while I was recovering from injuring my knee," said Spencer.

"We'll get to spend our first day in Florida at SeaWorld, the second day at Universal Studios, and the rest of our vacation will be spent at Walt Disney World," said Clarissa.

"Is the FBI allowing you to take this time off for this vacation?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Diana grinned as she thought about going down Splash Mountain with her parents, "When are we going?" asked Diana.

"We're driving down to Florida on July 31st while we'll be coming home on August 9th because we wanted Evan to be two-years-old when we go," said Spencer.

Diana grinned as she looked at her little sister, "We get to celebrate your third birthday at Walt Disney World," said Diana before she and Bridget ran over to their parents and hugged them, "Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy."

"Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy," said Bridget before looking at her Lucy and Anthony, "You two come with?" asked Bridget.

"Lucy and I are coming with since there will be rides that you and Evan aren't big enough to go on," said Anthony.

Spencer reached into the pocket of his robe and handed Clarissa an envelope, "Merry Christmas, Clarissa."

Clarissa opened up the envelope and gasped when she found two round trip plane tickets to Paris, France with her and Spencer's names on them for March 17th of 2010.

"We're going to Paris, France?" asked Clarissa.

Spencer nodded, "For our second honeymoon."

Clarissa kissed her husband, "Thank you so much, Spence."

Diana looked at her father, "Can you please take me to Paris someday so I can see the cathedral where Quasimodo lived inside of?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I'll make sure to take you the summer after your 10th birthday," said Spencer before looking at Bridget and Evan, "I'll take you two to the countries of your choice when you two turn 10 too."

"OK daddy," said Bridget.

Anthony cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him as he pulled out a small box out of his pocket and knelt down on the floor in front of Lucy causing Lucy, Clarissa, and Diana to gasp.

"Lucy, I regret the way our relationship ended over 35 years ago when we graduated high school causing us to both deal with love and loss after we went our separate ways. So would you please marry me so we can continue spending the rest of our lives together by making up the lost 35 years we lost together by being nannies to Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, and Caden?" asked Anthony.

Lucy nodded as tears fell down her face, "Yes," said Lucy as she allowed Anthony to place the engagement ring on her ring finger.

Diana grinned as she thought about how the year 2010 is going to be excited about standing her uncle Aaron's and his fiancée Emily and her daddy's former classmate Parker Dunley and his fiancée Lila Archer's wedding as flower girls with Bridget, "We're going to Walt Disney World, SeaWorld, while getting to attend another wedding!"

Lucy smiled at Diana and Bridget, "I want you, two girls, to be our flower girls," said Lucy before smiling at Evan while Diana squealed in delight about getting to be a flower girl again, "And I want you to be our ring bearer," said Lucy before she and Anthony took Diana, Bridget, and Evan upstairs to get them dressed in their new clothes for church.

Spencer watched Bridget hold Anthony's hand as Lucy and Anthony took their three oldest children upstairs before looking at his wife who was holding Ariel and Caden at the same time, "I can't believe that it been exactly three years since you told me about Bridget."

Clarissa nodded as she wiped a tear that was falling down her face, "Me too, Spence," said Clarissa before looking down at Ariel and Caden, "But every Christmas we spend together keeps on getting even better."

Spencer nodded, "Merry Christmas, Clarissa."

"Merry Christmas, Spence," said Clarissa as she kissed her husband before they headed upstairs to get dressed for church.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Clarissa entered the church with Diana, Bridget, Evan, Ariel, Caden, Lucy, and Anthony when Reverend Alden made a beeline towards them, "I didn't know that today would be the day that my new newest members would be coming to church for the first time," said Reverend Alden.

Clarissa smiled, "It's Christmas Day, so I decided that it was time for Ariel and Caden to come since most of the parents told me that they got their children and themselves vaccinated for H1N1 as I did for Diana, Bridget, and Evan when the vaccination became available."

"Clarissa and I got vaccinated too because we were both ordered to get vaccinated because of our careers," said Spencer.

Reverend Alden nodded, "I got myself vaccinated too since I had to bury a few members who died from H1N1 since May," said Reverend Alden before looking at Clarissa, "How are you feeling since giving birth?" asked Reverend Alden.

Clarissa grinned, "I'm feeling great for someone who gave birth to twins 27 days ago."

Reverend Alden then looked at Spencer and saw the lack of cane, "I see that my prayers for you the past four months done its job."

"I'm glad to be walking unassisted again," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I'm glad that Santa and God made my birthday wish come true."

"Speaking of your birthday, I'm sorry that I didn't get to wish you a happy early birthday on Sunday," said Reverend Alden.

Diana smiled, "It's OK. You were thinking of everyone's safety, but daddy made sure to read parts of the Bible out loud to us before he told us the story about Joseph and his colorful coat."

Reverend Alden nodded his approval at Spencer, "That's a good Bible story and you'll be hearing the Christmas Story today. Did you have a good birthday on Monday?" asked Reverend Alden.

Diana nodded, "I sure did, and after lighting the last Hanukkah candle and celebrating Shabbat on Friday, daddy and I reenacted the waltz from "Beauty and the Beast" to celebrate daddy walking unassisted again."

"What was your favorite Christmas gift you got this morning?" asked Reverend Alden.

Bridget grinned, "Mommy and daddy tell Diana, Evan, and me that we're going to Walt Disney World and SeaWorld the week I turn three."

Spencer looked at Reverend Alden, "This vacation is Diana's, Bridget's, and Evan's reward for being such great helpers for the past four months."

Reverend Alden smiled, "Now that's a good reward," said Reverend Alden before smiling at the 18-month-old toddler who ended up being delivered by Spencer in the cry room of his church, "What did you get for Christmas?" asked Reverend Alden.

"Trains," said Evan.

Reverend Alden nodded as he thought about seeing Evan wearing t-shirts with Thomas the Train during church, "Nice," said Reverend Alden before he noticed that Ariel and Caden were both awake, "Mind if I hold Ariel and Caden before you guys take your seats?" asked Reverend Alden.

"That's why we got here early," smiled Clarissa.

A few minutes later Reverend Alden was sitting down in a pew with Ariel and Caden in each of his arms as he looked at the newest members of his church, "I'm glad that God picked Spencer and Clarissa to be your parents since they're amazing parents who are going to make sure that you two and your three oldest siblings grow up in a house full of love," said Reverend Alden as both Ariel and Caden both cooed at him.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Clarissa were getting Ariel and Caden out of their church clothes and into pajamas for their naps as they looked at Diana, Bridget, and Evan who were all still in their church clothes.

"Since we won't be eating Christmas dinner until 6 PM, what do you three munchkins want for lunch?" asked Clarissa.

Diana grinned as she thought about "iCarly" being one of her favorite shows that her parents allowed her to watch on Nickelodeon, "Can we please have spaghetti tacos?" asked Diana.

Spencer and Clarissa smiled as they thought about Diana loving both tacos and spaghetti.

"We sure can, bumblebee," said Spencer before looking at the velvet dresses that Diana and Bridget were wearing while Evan wore a suit and sweater vest like him, "We might as well get you three changed into some play clothes and we'll all put our formal clothing back on when uncle Aaron, aunt, Emily, Jack, grandma Alex, and grandpa James comes over for dinner."

"OK," said Diana, Bridget, and Evan in unison.

A minute later Spencer and Clarissa were helping Bridget and Evan change clothes while Diana changed on her own before they headed to the kitchen to make spaghetti tacos.

* * *

Later on that evening the Reid, Hotchner, and Blake family were enjoying Christmas Day dinner.

* * *

A few days later Spencer and Clarissa were sitting in front of the TV while Diana and Aria who was sleeping over play Chutes and Ladders together on the floor together as they watched the last 10 seconds of the ball dropping.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted Spencer, Clarissa, Diana, and Aria before Spencer and Clarissa gently kissed each other on the lips.

"Happy New Year," said Spencer.

"Happy New Year," said Clarissa just as Diana wiggled herself between her parents and kissed their cheeks.

"Happy New Year, mommy. Happy New Year, daddy," said Diana.

"Happy New Year, Diana," said Spencer and Clarissa in unison as they both hoped that the year 2010 turns out much better than 2009 did for them.

* * *

 _A/N: I used to watch "iCarly" as a teenager._

 _Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story and I hope you guys read The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three when I post chapter 1._


End file.
